Never Enough
by GrayMatters
Summary: Bella & Jacob's 15-year marriage is over & Jacob moves on into the arms of another woman. Bella isn't sure how to move on with her life. When she meets Edward Cullen sparks fly, but can she take a chance? Or will her fears keep her from what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

"All rise. Superior Court for Clallum County, Washington is now in session. The Honorable Aro Volturi presiding." I watched as the black-robed figure crossed the courtroom and took his seat behind the raised desk. "You may be seated." I felt butterflies in my stomach as the judge donned his spectacles and studied the paperwork in front of him, then nodded to the woman seated at his right.

I followed the courtroom proceedings without any real understanding, feeling the lump in my stomach grow exponentially as the cases were called. The bench shifted, and a large, warm hand captured mine as Jacob slid into the seat beside me. I cast a sideways glance, surprised to see him in a suit. I couldn't recall the last time I had seen him dressed up. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. The sound of the gavel made me jump, and I felt the butterflies inside explode when I heard the clerk's next words.

"All right, next matter, Isabella Marie Black versus Jacob Daniel Black, petition for divorce. Are the parties here?"

I stood nervously, and my attorney smiled reassuringly. "Rosalie Cullen on behalf of the petitioner, Isabella Black, your Honor," she called.

A familiar dark-skinned man stood next to Jacob and spoke next. "Samuel Uley for the respondent Jacob Black, your Honor."

Judge Volturi spoke. "Thank you, counselors. Please approach and have a seat." He took a few minutes to thumb through the papers in front of him, then looked up, his eyes moving from me, to Jacob, and back to me again. "It appears that everything is in order. Are you prepared to give testimony today, Mrs. Black?" he asked me.

Remembering Rosalie's instructions regarding verbal responses, I cleared my throat. "Yes, your Honor, I am." I was surprised that my voice was steady, calm, given the emotions that were rapidly rushing to the surface.

Judge Voltouri nodded. "Very well, then. Miss Cullen, please proceed."

Rosalie nodded to me. I stood on my trembling legs and walked carefully to the witness stand. After being sworn in by the court officer, I turned my attention to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled comfortingly at me. "Please state your full name for the record."

"Isabella Marie Swan Black," I answered softly. I could see Jacob over Rosalie's shoulder, and he smiled encouragingly.

"Mrs. Black, the court is going to record some testimony from you today regarding your marriage and the divorce agreement reached by you and Mr. Black in this matter. If you have any questions, please let me know." Rosalie was cool and confident. She was obviously in her element in the courtroom setting, whereas I was a complete wreck. She smiled at me once again, then consulted the legal pad in her hand. "Isabella, when and where were you married to the respondent, Jacob Black?"

"December 30, 1994, in Forks, Washington," I answered, remembering the small wedding attended only by our families and close friends. It was Christmas break, and I was home from college, the wedding having been thrown together in mere weeks. I had been so ill earlier that day with morning sickness I was barely able to stand for the short service.

"You stated in your petition that you and Mr. Black have irreconcilable differences, and that the marriage cannot be preserved. Was that correct at the time, and is it correct today?" Rosalie asked.

I thought back to the last several years – the tears, the stress, the arguments, the failed attempts at reconciliation, and the passionless existence of two people who were essentially no more that roommates. Then I recalled the sad sense of peace that had taken over both of us when we finally agreed that it just wasn't going to work for us any more. "Yes, that is correct" I answered.

Rosalie nodded, making a mark on the paper before her. "Mrs. Black, if the Judge were to refuse to grant this divorce, would you return to live with Jacob and continue to live as husband and wife?"

Even though we had continued to live in the same house, it had been years since we had been husband and wife in more than name only. "No, we would not."

Now Rosalie's questions turned to the technicality of our settlement. These were the non-emotional ones that I knew I could handle.

"Mrs. Black, have you reviewed the Judgment of Divorce?"

"Yes, I have." _Ad nauseum_, I thought, sure that I had managed to memorize the damn thing after going back and forth over it again and again.

"Do you understand and agree to the custody, visitation and child support in the Agreement?"

"Yes, I do." Me agree and understand? Yes. Jacob agree and understand? Yes. Our daughter… well, she was another story entirely. I shied away from those tempestuous thoughts, knowing if I focused on the bitterness of our oldest child, I wouldn't be able to continue answering Rosalie's questions.

"Do you understand and agree to the property division?"

"Yes." Not only did I understand, I had done the majority of the dividing, shocked that fifteen years of living and working together could be condensed into a few small paragraphs. The house we had chosen, the furniture and accessories we filled it with, the business we had worked together to build – all separated, all divided, right down to the Christmas ornaments and the kitchen utensils.

"And is it your understanding that Mr. Black has agreed to the provisions in this judgment of divorce and signed it of his own free will?"

"Yes, that is my understanding." _Hell yes_, I thought with the smallest amount of bitterness. I knew that I was being unfair because we had both agreed to this, but I was unable to stop the resentment from forming when I knew he was going home to the comfort of a pair of loving arms. I was going home to the hostility of our daughter and the sadness and confusion of our son.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black. I have nothing further, your Honor," Rosalie told the Judge.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen. I have no questions of Mrs. Black. Mr. Black, do you have anything to contribute to your wife's testimony?

I watched Jacob and Sam rise, and Jacob answered, "No, your Honor."

"You're sure you want this?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor," Jacob answered clearly.

Judge Voltouri studied the both of us over his spectacles, his eyes darting back and forth. He sighed heavily, then signed the papers in front of him and handed the stack to his clerk. "Petition granted!" he announced with a bang of his gavel.

I looked at my watch – it had only taken fifteen minutes – one minute for every year of the marriage that was now over. My knees wobbling, I followed Rosalie out of the courtroom, collapsing on the nearest bench outside.

Jacob appeared, kneeling in front of me and pulling me into his warm embrace. I tried to stifle the sobs as I buried my face in his shoulder, and he patted my back as Rosalie and Sam looked on awkwardly. It wasn't the first time throughout the proceedings that they had been stymied by the friendship that Jacob and I had, even throughout our divorce. "Thanks, Jake," I said, sniffling and rubbing at my tears with the back of my hand.

"Anytime, Bells. So, I guess we're official, huh?" he asked, getting up and sitting on the bench next to me.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I replied, gaining ground on my runaway emotions. "What time are you and the guys coming over to pick up the rest of your stuff?" Jacob had slowly been moving into his rental house over the last two weeks, and he had one final load of items to pick up.

"Later today, but before the kids get home from school," he said, tugging nervously on his ponytail, a frown settling over his features. We had found out the hard way that it was better for him to do this when the kids weren't there. Our daughter had stopped speaking to both of us the first time he removed items from the house, and our son hadn't been able to sleep that night. "How do you think they'll be tonight? Do you want me to be there when they get home?" he asked, knowing that I had borne the brunt of Sarah's anger at the divorce.

I shook my head. "No, there's no sense in putting it off. Sarah will be angry. Will's going to be upset because Sarah's angry. Might as well get it over with." There was no way around it whether Jake was there or not.

"I don't want you to deal with it all by yourself," Jacob argued.

"So call them tonight, but Jake, they knew this was happening today. Get your place set up – they'll be there for their first weekend in just two days, and you don't have their rooms done yet. Spend some time with…" I cleared my throat, fighting against the lump, "spend some time with Ness. Enjoy your freedom." Freedom bought and paid for at a very costly emotional price, for both of us.

Jacob's eyes were sad when he met my gaze. "Bells, you know I never wanted this to happen…" he said softly. I shook my head to cut him off before my tears started to fall again.

"Yeah, Jake, I know. Me either, but we both know this was over long before Renesmee." I reached up to touch his cheek. "Be happy, Jacob."

He cupped my face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "You will be happy, too, Bella. There is some guy out there who is going to sweep you off your feet, even though he'll never be good enough for you," Jacob joked. This face I recognized – the face of Jacob Black, my best friend since age seventeen. He stood then, patting my shoulder as he searched his pockets for his keys. In all the years I had known Jake, he could never keep track of his keys. "I'll text you before I show up. Call if you need anything before then." And then he was gone.

Sam smiled awkwardly at me. "Bella. Emily asked me to let you know she's thinking about you, and that she'd like to get together sometime when you feel like it." Sam and Emily had been our friends for as long as Jacob and I had been together. Emily had gone out of her way to make sure that I knew that the friendship wasn't going to end just because the marriage did.

I smiled in return. "Tell Emily I'll call her. Thanks, Sam, for making this easier for both of us." I reached up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "And tell Braden that Will wants to get together to play some ball." Their son Braden was a year older than our son Will, and the two boys were fiercely competitive about basketball when they got together.

"I'll pass the messages along. Call me if you need anything, Bella," he said, pulling me in for a hug. "Rosalie," he said, offering his hand to the beautiful blonde woman at my side.

"Sam," she said, grasping his hand firmly and shaking it once. She watched him walk away and then turned to me. "Bella, you did great. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up," I confessed shakily, holding up my hand and watching it tremble with the nerves that were now making themselves known. "How in the world do you get up in that courtroom and do that all the time?" I asked, falling into step beside her as we walked across the street to the coffee shop, our little tradition following these courthouse meetings.

"Years of practice," she replied. "Not to mention, I wasn't quite as emotionally vested in this hearing as you were." Her beautiful violet eyes searched mine, probing, and I looked away, focusing instead on ordering my coffee. "Jacob's right, you know," she said lightly. "You're going to be happy again, Bella. You deserve more than the staid, passionless marriage you had with Jacob. There's someone out there who will wake you up and make you realize what you had was only a fraction of what you need, what you should have. You are going to make the right guy so lucky."

I snorted into my coffee, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm such a catch. 35 years old, essentially unemployed, newly divorced with two teenagers – one of whom is so angry she could spit nails. My boobs sag from breast-feeding said children, I'm at least 20 pounds overweight with a perpetual paunch that no amount of exercise or diet can fix, and I find new gray hairs every morning when I look at the wrinkled middle-aged woman in the mirror. The line starts here, single hotties!!" I laughed, holding my glass up in a toast.

Rosalie laughed with me, touching her insulated cup to mine. "Hotties?" she teased. "Have you looked at the single guys out there lately? You'll be lucky if you can find one with more hair on his head than on his back, and who can still see his shoes to tie them. Case in point," she commented, nodding her head to the side, where an overweight, balding man, probably in his early forties, stood at the counter placing his order. "I mean, what's the point of ordering a non-fat latte if you're going to get two huge pastries?" Rosalie said in a stage whisper.

The man turned away from the counter with his coffee and pastry bag in hand and caught us staring. His eyes widened in appreciation as he studied Rosalie's honey blonde hair and knockout figure, and he muttered "Hot damn!" loud enough for us to hear. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, and he turned his focus to me, smiling widely and giving me a wink that made me cringe. I smiled lamely in return and quickly looked away. Ignoring Rosalie's laughter, I took a gulp of my coffee, glad that the man left the shop without any further attempt at contact. "Rosalie, if that was the best that the single world had to offer, I am going to adopt a houseful of cats and start knitting tea cozies!"

**All right, this is my very first fanfic, and I am extremely nervous about posting this! Please consider sending me a review and letting me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Staci and Casey for their pre-reading, support and encouragement. I wouldn't have posted this without the two of you in my cheering section!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oops! Forgot this little technicality the last time around: _

**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you._

_**My undying gratitude to CullenCrazy01 iadorepugs for their support and encouragement. Pugs is slowly trying to cure me of my dash addiction – but sometimes I'm a slow learner :) Love you guys so hard! More at the bottom... enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood at the counter, chopping vegetables for the salad when I heard the front door slam, the sound rattling the windows a bit. "Mom, I'm home!" shouted a voice from the front of the house, followed by the twin thumping noises of a backpack and a duffle bag being dropped in the foyer.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" I called, turning and smiling at the boy who galloped into the room. Will looked just like pictures I had seen of his father at that age – all legs, arms, hands and feet. He was muscular but skinny, although he ate like a horse, and at thirteen was already several inches taller than me. He had the same beautiful russet skin as his father, although his hair was more brown than black, and his eyes a shade of brown just darker than my own. Brushing aside the sleek hair that constantly fell into his eyes, Will walked forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Hi mom!" he yelled, and I motioned for him to remove the earbuds from his ears. He grinned and tucked them into his pocket. "Wow, something smells great. What's for dinner? I'm starving!" He reached around me and snagged a carrot from the cutting board, popping it into his mouth like Bugs Bunny.

"Chicken enchiladas, your favorite," I told him, swatting playfully at his hand. I caught a whiff of eau de boy and wrinkled my nose. "Hard practice today? Whew - you need a shower!"

He smiled unabashedly, then swiped another carrot. "Going to take one now. When's dinner gonna be ready?"

"In about thirty minutes, so hurry up and shower and pack. Oh, and could you send your sister downstairs, please?" I asked, turning back to the vegetables.

"Sure thing, mom. Sarah! Mom wants you downstairs!" he yelled as he crossed the room. He turned towards me with an apologetic grin, "I know, I know, tell her when I get upstairs, don't yell it across the house." Will loped up the stairs two at a time with a grace that I envied, wondering how he didn't trip over his feet. He was going to be huge, just like Jake. I knew that the girls at school were already swooning over his good looks and basketball prowess. To top it off, he was the sweetest kid ever and perpetually happy. He had a rough time of it when Jacob and I announced our split almost a year ago – he'd had nightmares and difficulties sleeping when his sister had given in to her anger. Once things calmed down with Sarah, he reverted back to his sweet self. There were still times he was too quiet and thoughtful in my opinion. Those moments concerned me as much as Sarah's outright rage.

I heard the pounding of Will's fist on Sarah's door and his shout over her loud music for her to come downstairs. I heard Sarah yell something back that I couldn't quite make out, pretty sure it contained one of my forbidden words. He yelled back at her, then I heard his heavy footsteps go down the hallway to the bathroom. The music from Sarah's room continued for a minute, then shut off. I heard her pad down the hallway and skip down the steps, before she stopped abruptly at the bottom. She sighed heavily and I rolled my eyes internally, knowing she was putting on that martyred expression she had become so adept at displaying lately.

I watched her surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye as she entered the room, knowing how she hated it when I studied her outright. Sometimes it was hard for me to reconcile the young woman before me with the baby girl who had once thought the sun rose and set with her father and I. Sarah had been the happiest of children, and the easiest of pre-teens to raise. She was sometimes a little too serious, as I had been at her age, but she had Jacob's streak of mischief and humor to balance out the intensity. She was paler than Jacob but darker than me, her skin a perfect warm honey tone, and her slightly wavy, ink black hair stretched all the way to her waist. Her eyes were the same color as mine, but with the beautiful exotic tilt of her Quileute ancestors. She was about an inch taller than me, with a beautiful slim figure that made Jacob wish for Charlie's service revolver every time she donned her cheerleading uniform. When she smiled, which wasn't as often as it used to be, it lit up the entire room. I could see that smile was nowhere in evidence as she slunk into the room, her shoulders set and a frown marring her pretty face.

"You wanted to see me," she sulked, her eyes refusing to meet mine. I sighed inwardly, struggling to keep my own martyred look off my face.

"Could you please set the table, sweetheart?" I asked in a cheerful voice. "I'm making enchiladas, and we're having a salad."

"Enchiladas are too fattening," she told me, her frown deepening. "I'll just have some of the salad." She flounced across the kitchen, grabbing plates and cups and silverware from the cabinets, sighing dramatically as she performed the simple task that had been her responsibility since she was seven.

"They are not fattening. I used a low fat recipe and whole grain tortillas. Besides, you don't have to worry about your weight anyway, you're perfect," I told her, frowning in return as I studied her slim hips encased in her favorite low rise jeans.

She turned back to me, looking pointedly at my hips and stomach. "I've got to be careful, because I think becoming overweight might run in our family." I felt the sting of the insult, and saw the small vindictive smile that crossed her lips. She noticed my eyes narrowing, and quickly changed the subject. "The table's set. Can I go finish packing now?"

I debated whether to call her out on her rudeness, but I didn't want to start her first weekend away with a fight, so I let it go. "Sure, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," I told her. "Make sure you take your algebra book with you to study. I know you have that test on Monday."

"Yes, mother," she sighed again, quickly escaping, leaving me alone with my heavy thoughts. I heard her music start up again, a little louder this time, the thumping bass rattling the kitchen window. I could hear Will in the shower, singing in his loud, slightly off-key voice, and grinned, glad that some things remained the same. I finished the salad and placed the colorful bowl on the table, then checked the enchiladas, inhaling the delectable smell. I ran my hand over the curve of my hip and frowned, wondering if Sarah was right about the enchiladas. Lost in myself, I startled when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right there!" I called out, washing my hands in the sink. As I reached for the towel, I heard Sarah run down the stairs, then squeal in excitement when she threw the door open. I wondered which of her friends was at the door and stepped forward to greet them. I stopped short when I spotted Renesmee in the doorway, hugging Sarah, who had a huge, radiant smile on her face. I felt my stomach clench in jealousy over the affection my daughter gave her so freely, and I unsuccessfully stifled a frown.

Renesmee pulled away when she saw me. "Hi, Bella. Jake's at the garage, and he asked me to pick up the kids for him."

"I'm ready, let me go get my stuff. Will! Ness is here to pick us up!" Sarah yelled, bounding up the stairs toward her room.

I stared after my daughter's retreating form, momentarily stunned into silence. I then turned to Renesmee, who hovered in the doorway, uncertain of what to do next.

It was hard to remember sometimes that the pretty young woman in front of me – only seven years Sarah's senior – had not been the cause of my divorce, simply the catalyst that caused Jacob and I to finally declare the marriage over. It would have been so easy to hate her, this beautiful girl who had stolen Jacob's heart the moment he saw her, if I didn't like her so damn much. Not only because she was everything Jacob needed, but everything my kids would need when they were away from me as well. Despite my reluctant affection for her, I was sometimes unable to stifle the feelings of jealousy and inadequacy that rose to the surface when she was around, especially when Sarah seemed to prefer her company over mine.

"Did Jacob tell you why he wants the kids picked up an hour early?" I asked softly, pretty sure I already knew the answer and that it had nothing to do with Jacob.

Renesmee look startled. "Sarah sent me a text a half an hour ago saying they were ready to go, could I pick them up now. I had to wrap things up at the garage. Otherwise I would have been here about twenty minutes ago."

I could feel the heat rising in my face, certain that my cheeks were now a flaming red. Were I a cartoon character, I'm sure that steam would have been pouring out of my ears. "Sarah?" I called up the stairs in an even-toned voice that, to an outsider, sounded perfectly civil. My kids, however, knew it meant that I had been pushed too far. "Could you come down here, please?"

Sarah skipped down the stairs, her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder, the strap to her suitcase over the other. She smiled innocently at me, stopping next to Renesmee and dropping her bags at her feet. I could hear Will's heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and struggled to maintain my composure in front of my son and Renesmee.

"Sarah, did you ask Renesmee to pick you up early?" I asked softly, feeling the anger being replaced by hurt at the self-satisfied smirk that played along her lips.

"I didn't think you'd mind, mom. I just really wanted to see Daddy – it's been so long since I've spent any time with him," she said sweetly. Guilt now eclipsed the anger and hurt. "Besides, you know how I feel about the enchiladas, and Ness said they're going to order pizza for dinner."

My inner snark wanted to comment about the fat content of pepperoni pizza. My immediate guilt forced me to hold my tongue as Will appeared at my side, his eyes wide with concern as he studied my exchange with Sarah. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked, putting a protective hand on my shoulder. Sarah noticed and rolled her eyes, stopping abruptly when I narrowed mine.

"Ness came to pick us up early, and she and dad are ordering pizza for dinner, isn't that cool, Will?" Sarah gushed. She shot me a look out of the corner of her eye, and added, "I know how much you said you were missing dad this morning, and I thought maybe we could leave just a little early, if it's okay with mom."

Panic and guilt filled Will's eyes as he looked at me, his fingers tightening convulsively on my shoulder. "But Sarah, mom made our favorite dinner, and…"

I cut him off. "It's okay, sweetie. Go ahead with Ness and your sister. Spend some time with your dad. You know how much I love enchiladas, now I'll have plenty to eat this weekend!" I babbled, wishing more than anything I could make it all right for him again. I saw him shoot a hard glare at his sister. Renesmee shifted her weight, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. _Good!_ I thought to myself vindictively. _Why should I be the only one to suffer? _

I patted Will's hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly at him. "Go, get your stuff, and enjoy your time with your dad!"

"Are you going to be okay?" he persisted, ignoring his sister as she sighed loudly.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I will be fine. Go, eat pizza, have fun!" My voice sounded falsely cheerful even to me, and I cringed inwardly, hoping that Will couldn't hear it. He studied my face for a moment longer, then smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I felt an eerie sense of déjà vu – that was how Jacob had always said goodbye to me. I watched as he loped up the stairs, returning moments later with his backpack and duffel bag.

Will picked me up in a ferocious hug, and I laughed a little hysterically, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll miss you, mom," he whispered in my ear, then kissed my forehead again.

"Me too, sweetie. Have a good time. Be good for your dad, and nice to your sister, okay?" I turned to Sarah, who gave me a look as though she dared me to try and hug her. I reached out and touched her cheek, ignoring the way she flinched away. "Be kind to your brother, okay Sarah?"

She stopped herself before rolling her eyes at me, but I could tell that she really wanted to. "Of course, mom. C'mon, Ness – let's get out of here!" she called brightly, leaving the rest of us standing behind in the foyer. Will cast one last sad look at me, then followed his sister outside, leaving me standing alone with Renesmee, who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Renesmee started, but I waved her off, feeling the panic start to set in, wanting her to be gone before it all came crashing down around me.

"No blood no foul," I told her blithely. "They've both got studying to do for next week, if you can remind them. Sarah might need some help with her algebra. Jake's been working with her. Call if you have any questions, although Jacob should be able to handle…" I trailed off, desperate to get her out of the house before I broke down.

"Okay," Renesmee said unsurely, her dark eyes shining with sympathy. I felt my irritation rise at that. What right did she have to pity me? "Have a good weekend, Bella," she said softly.

"Yeah, you too," I said, itching to slam the door the moment she stepped onto the porch. I forced myself to stand in the threshold, waving goodbye until they turned the corner, knowing that Will was watching the whole time. As soon as the car was out of sight, I slammed and bolted the door, turning my back against it and sliding down to the floor, the tears coming fast and hard as I pulled my knees up and sobbed into my folded arms.

I don't know how long I sat there, but the foul odor of something burning finally pulled me from my reverie. I shot to my feet and sprinted to the kitchen, where smoke was starting to leak out of the oven. "Damn it!" I shouted to the empty house as I opened the oven to find the blackened enchiladas. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the offensive casserole dish out of the oven, hurtling it into the sink with enough force to crack the dish. I turned on the range fan and opened the kitchen window, trying to rid the kitchen of the awful stench, surprised to hear the text alert on my cell phone over my own commotion.

**_RCullen:_ **_**Bella, pick up the damn phone.**_

I checked my call log. There were two missed calls from Rosalie in the last twenty five minutes.

I stubbornly decided to wallow and ignore the text, and sent the call that followed it directly to voice mail. I started cleaning up the dishes from the dinner table, the tears welling up again when I saw that Sarah had spitefully set a place for her father.

Another text alert sounded. I flipped open my phone.

_**RCullen: Stop ignoring me.**_

I tossed the phone down on the counter, then dumped the salad in the trash, when yet another text message alert sounded. My irritation grew.

_**RCullen: You can clean up your kitchen later. Answer the door.**_

At that moment, the doorbell sounded, and I jumped about three feet. I stood stock still in the kitchen, not sure what to do, when the pounding started. "I know you're in there, Bella! Answer the damn door!"

* * *

**A shorter one, but the chappies get longer as we go along. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who read, reviewed, and put me on favorite for Chapter 1 of my little story. I'm having a blast with these characters, and there's a lot of story to come. I'd love to hear what you think so far, so please leave me a review if you are so inclined.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks so much for everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story! It means the world to me when I hear from you, and when I see that people are enjoying what I'm writing. **

**As always, my love and thanks goes to Cullen Crazy01 and iadorepugs for their support, encouragement and amazing Jedi editing skills! If you haven't experienced the splendor that is Horseward or Harleyward, run - don't walk - to iadorepugs' page and check out her stories. She is utterly amazing!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I honestly couldn't recall the last time I had gone out with anyone other than my children. And I certainly couldn't remember an evening at a bar since my early college days. Yet here I was, sitting at a table for six in a crowded bar on a Friday evening as Rosalie and I waited for her husband and their friends to arrive.

"This is a nice place," I told Rose, taking a sip of the house white wine, which was surprisingly good. "I thought it was just a restaurant – I had no idea that it was a bar as well."

"Our friends Peter and Charlotte opened the restaurant about eight years ago, and expanded to add the bar just last year. We come here pretty often." She took a drink of her margarita and thanked the young blonde waitress, asking for menus. After the waitress left, Rosalie studied me shrewdly. "So, what was the wallowing plan tonight? Sad movies and tissue-fest? Copious amounts of chocolate?"

Sometimes it stunned me how well Rosalie had gotten to know me over the past year. "Actually, I had a date tonight with my two favorite men – Ben and Jerry. And I don't do sad movies. I was actually going to watch a couple of my favorites, _Liar Liar_ and _War of the Roses_." I couldn't hold back the smile when she laughed loudly and slapped her hand down on the table.

"God, I love _Liar Liar_," she said. "Best attorney movie ever! 'The pen is blue. The pen is blue! The goddamn pen is blue!'" she quoted. We spent the next few minutes firing lines back and forth, laughing uproariously as we downed our drinks. Suddenly a petite woman with spiky black hair and beautiful gray eyes appeared at our table and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "How are you this evening, Counselor?" she asked, addressing Rosalie.

"Good, good," Rosalie answered, waiving a hand between the two of us. "Alice Whitlock, Bella Black. Alice was my roommate in college."

Alice leaned forward and stuck her hand out to me. "Bella, how are you?"

Still caught up in the quoting war, I couldn't help myself, blurting out, "I'm a little upset about a bad sexual episode I had last night." I felt my cheeks coloring before the line from the movie had completely left my lips. _Idiot!_ my inner voice cried. I wanted to crawl under the table.

Alice paused for only a beat before firing the next line right back at me, "Well, you're young. It'll happen more and more." She winked at me and then turned to Rosalie. "You're right, Rose, she's gonna fit in just fine. Now where's that damn waitress? Babysitters are expensive, hard to come by, and I've only got so much time to get my drunk on!" She flagged down the lovely woman who had my second glass of wine in hand and ordered a cosmopolitan, then settled back in her chair to study me. "So how'd Rose convince you to leave the house tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, you know Rosalie," I answered vaguely.

"Ahhh, so she used the threaten, intimidate and bullying trifecta. Rose has such a soft touch when it comes to negotiations!!" she laughed as Rosalie smacked her shoulder, and I laughed with her.

Truthfully, the bullying had been exactly what I needed when Rosalie showed up on my doorstep uninvited, and announced that we were going out. Despite my protests, within ten minutes of her arrival, I was in the shower washing off the evidence of my mini-breakdown, and she had raided both my and Sarah's closet to pull together what she deemed an acceptable outfit. I glanced down at the silky blue top that I definitely did NOT remember letting Sarah buy, paired with a lacy camisole and a pair of dark wash jeans from the bottom drawer of my dresser. I thought I looked pretty good if I did say so myself.

"I prefer to think of it as suggest, encourage, and recommend," Rosalie responded in an airy tone, waving around her cocktail stirrer. "Besides, Bella needed to get out tonight, and she needed convincing. Years of legal experience have honed my powers of persuasion."

"Which has certainly worked in my favor on more than one occasion," I said, raising my glass in her direction. "I couldn't have made it through the last year without you."

"And now you've got the both of us to make it through the rest of it all," Alice declared, touching her glass to mine. Something over my shoulder caught her eye, and she smiled. "Ah, here they are now. Where did you park, Seattle?" she asked in a raised voice, and I turned my head automatically to see who she was talking to.

My eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of the two men walking toward our table. They were both tall, and ridiculously good looking in completely different ways. The blonde was muscular but lean, while the dark haired man was heavily muscled like a serious fitness buff. They were both dressed casually in jeans. The blonde wore a polo shirt and the brunette's Henley hugged his muscular chest and biceps. Both were sporting wide grins as they approached the women with whom I sat.

I was surprised when the heavily muscled one swooped down and pulled Rosalie into his arms. Planting a noisy kiss on her lips, he bent her over backwards as she squealed. At first I thought his rugged handsomeness did not seem to go with her coolly classic beauty, until I watched them together. I realized that their individual good looks had nothing on the picture they made together. After a moment, he released Rosalie, who was blushing furiously and fanning herself, a wide grin on her lips and a spark in her eye I hadn't seen before.

The blonde one was not quite as demonstrative, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Alice's cheek. She smiled up at him adoringly and lightly touched his jaw. He took the seat beside her, his eyes never leaving hers as he tucked her under his arm. I felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach as I watched the two happy couples settle into their chairs, and took a rather large gulp of my wine, draining my second glass of the night.

"Emmett, Jasper, I'd like you to meet my friend, Bella Black," Rosalie announced to the two men. "Bella, this big idiot here is my husband Emmett, and that is Alice's husband Jasper."

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, leaning forward and shaking my hand enthusiastically. "It's great to finally meet you. Glad Rosie could convince you to come out with us this evening!" I couldn't help but smile at him as he greeted me so boisterously. He flagged down the waitress and ordered a beer, and a new round of drinks for our table, waving off my protest.

"Bella, it's a pleasure," Jasper said smoothly, winking at me. Something in his smile made me feel calm, peaceful. I returned his smile, settling back into my chair and studying my surroundings as the two couples looked over the menu. I wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought I should have been, being the single in the group, which surprised me. We placed our orders, and I listened to the conversation flowing around me.

Alice regaled us with a story about a design client who wanted her entire house to be themed around peacocks, describing the gaudy purple, blue and green decorations with such detail she had us alternately cringing and laughing. Emmett shared a story of a subcontractor who installed the wrong flooring in a home this past week, then tried to pass off the cost of the ridiculously expensive hardwood to the homeowner. Rosalie naturally was not able to speak about her cases, but did share a story of an attorney at a rival firm who was caught in a rather compromising situation with his secretary… his male secretary. I had to laugh at the horrified look on Emmett's face. Other stories were told and the conversation, food and drink flowed freely.

As the waitress cleared away our dinner dishes, the house lights started to dim, and I heard the warm sound of an acoustic guitar fill the air. I glanced up in surprise, realizing that we were actually sitting pretty close to a stage I hadn't noticed before. On the edge of the spotlight sat a man, head down as he concentrated on the instrument in his hands.

I could tell that he was tall, even hunched over as he was. He didn't appear overly muscular like Emmett, but his forearm was strong and corded as he stroked the strings, adjusting the tension minutely. He wore a black tee shirt that hugged his chest nicely, tucked into a pair of button fly jeans that were worn in all the right places. His hair was a riot of unruly waves, sticking out in various directions as though he ran his fingers through it frequently. It appeared to be a deep shade of brown although I thought detected a hint of red as well. His face was turned away slightly, his jaw and cheekbone angular in the shadows, slightly rough with a shadow of facial hair. He strummed the guitar again, slightly louder this time, and then looked up as though he was searching for someone in the crowd. I felt a jolt low in my stomach when he looked directly at me and smiled, revealing even teeth behind the sexiest crooked grin I had ever seen. His eyes were dark and intense, and I found it impossible to look away as he played the opening cords of the song.

"This song is called 'I Was Broken,' and it's by Marcus Foster," he said smoothly into the microphone, the sound of his voice causing another jolt to course through my body, this one lower than the first. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks at the elemental reaction I had, grateful that the lights had been dimmed somewhat. I watched his fingers fly over the strings, mesmerized by the speed and strength of those digits. When he opened his lips again and began to sing, I became lost in the sound of his voice and the lyrics of his chosen song.

His voice was velvety smooth, winding its way around me even as the lyrics played to my soul. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I listened and watched, helpless to stop the reaction.

_I was broken  
I was tied, but now unbound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before,  
The gnawing of the night time at the door,  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dust shade._

His voice grew in intensity, ringing with the truth of having lived through the pain, a little rough around the edges now, as his passion and intensity grew. I knew I was staring unabashedly, unable to tear my gaze away from the beautiful man and the song it felt as if he was singing directly to me.

_I said now I used to think the past was dead and gone,  
But I was wrong, so wrong, whatever makes you blind  
Must make you strong, make you strong,  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there's no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light,  
I was broken, For a long time, but it's over now._

Suddenly his eyes were on mine again, and I couldn't see or hear anything in the room except for him. The rhythm pounded through my veins and the rough velvet of his voice grabbed me, trapped me. I felt a tear escape my eye. He _knew_. Somehow, he knew how I was feeling, and he was reassuring me, comforting me, telling me that it was going to be all right.

_Yes and you, and you,  
well you walk these lonely streets that people send, People send.  
There are some wounds that just can't mend, I do pretend, pretend,  
I am free from all the things that take my friends  
But I will stand here till the end, I know that I can take the moon,  
In between the burning shade and the fading light  
I was broken, for a long time, but It's over now  
I was broken, for a long time, but It's over now_

He repeated the final line over and over again, each time his voice growing softer, until he was all but whispering into the microphone, just for me. I was startled when applause suddenly erupted around us, and he appeared just as surprised. I cringed as Rosalie let loose with a wolf whistle, hastily wiping at the tears on my cheeks before anyone noticed them. He smiled and waved to the crowd, then left the stage as members of a band shuffled forward to take their places with various instruments. I turned to Rosalie and mouthed "bathroom." She pointed to the back corner of the bar.

Once away from prying eyes, I stood at the sink and took a deep, ragged breath to calm my racing heart. The woman who looked back at me from the mirror was a virtual stranger, her eyes alight with emotion, her cheeks flush not from embarrassment or anger, but from exhilaration. I thought back again to the way his fingers moved over the strings of his guitar and felt a tightening in my stomach, a fluttering I hadn't felt in a very long time. I pictured his sculpted lips, the tip of his tongue as he licked those lips before starting a new stanza of the song, and a shiver of sexual awareness ran down my spine.

Deciding to get back to the table before Rosalie either forgot or came looking for me, I squared my shoulders and pushed my way through the crowd, listening to the discordant sounds of the band now warming up. I wondered idly if the guitar player was with the band as well, suddenly looking forward to more music if that was the case. I quickened my step back to our group.

Alice saw me and grabbed my hand, leading me back towards the table. "I was worried you got lost," she shouted over the noise. "I was coming to look for you!"

"Crowded!" I shouted back as an explanation, glad that she had my hand as we wove through the throngs of people that had suddenly swarmed in with the appearance of the band. I plopped down in my seat and reached for my wine glass, only to have my hand collide with another that was reaching for a long-neck bottle of beer that was sitting next to my drink. "Oops, sorry!" I yelled over the noise, my breath catching in my throat as my eyes met the intense gaze of the guitar player.

* * *

**Next chappie, up in a week - Bella gets to meet her velvet-voiced guitar player! If you haven't heard Rob sing this particular song yet, check him out on you tube - it's probably my favorite recording of his!!!**

**Hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far - please consider dropping me a note and letting me know your thoughts. I'm finding that I'm becoming a bit of a feedback junkie - reviews are addictive :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

_**My never-ending love, admiration, and dirty Rob pictures to my pre-readers, Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs, for their input, insight and inspiration. Love you guys hard!!!**_

_**Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and/or favorited Never Enough. I would love to hear from you with any questions, comments or feedback you may have, so please consider submitting a review or sending me a PM - I go all fangirl and squeal every time I get a notification! **_

_**Now, does anyone else want to meet Edward? Read on...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

God, he was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were a vibrant green, rimmed with thick lashes that would have appeared feminine in a less masculine face. They were set beneath dramatic brows a shade darker than his remarkable hair. I had been right about the color, the uncontrolled waves a riotous mixture of brown and red in the low light. I watched with fascination as he ran his long fingers through those locks, and I had to clench my own fingers against the urge to reach up and smooth a stubborn piece that fell back over his left eyebrow.

The crooked grin on his face was even more dazzling than it had been under the spotlight as he extended his hand to me and smiled warmly. "Bella, right?" he asked in that rich, velvety voice that had me pressing my thighs together. I nodded wordlessly. "Rosalie mentioned she was going to try to get you to join us tonight. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, Rosalie's brother-in-law."

_I wonder why she's never mentioned you before! _I thought to myself as I placed my hand in his. Our fingers slid slowly against one another's, gliding across palms as our hands clasped in an introductory handshake. His touch warmed me, and my body thrummed with awareness. I watched as Edward's eyes widened, _could he feel it too? _He held tightly to my hand, making no move to release me.

The clashing sounds of electric guitars startled me from my trance, and I realized with embarrassment that I had done nothing but stare at him since I sat down next to him. I hastily, reluctantly, removed my hand from his grasp and reached for my wine glass, hoping he didn't notice how my fingers trembled. "Nice to meet you as well, Edward," I said, surprised and a little embarrassed at the husky tone of my voice. "That song you sang, it was beautiful," I remarked, remembering how I felt he had been singing directly to me. I took a sip of my wine to cover my nervousness, hoping that I didn't choke on it.

"I don't remember you performing that song before, Edward," Alice chimed in, and I was flustered to realize I had forgotten about the other people at the table entirely. Alice looked from Edward, to me, and back at Edward again. "I thought you said you were going to do that Kings of Leon song tonight. But that one was amazing – so raw, so heartfelt."

Edward tilted his head back to take a long draw on his beer, and I felt another twinge deep in my belly. The way his Adam's apple bobbed with each long swallow was mesmerizing. "Yeah, I've been working on that one for a while. It never felt like the right time, but tonight I was inspired." I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye on the word "inspired," making my heart stutter, then race.

"Do you play with the band as well?" I asked, nodding toward the stage where the warm-up was nearly complete.

His fingers, those deliciously long musician's fingers, peeled at the label on his beer bottle. "Nah, Peter just lets me play a song or two on the weekends when the spirit moves me. That's enough." He waved to the waitress and gestured for another around for the table. She nodded flirtatiously and winked at him, rushing to the bar to fill the order. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned over him as she distributed the drinks, her full breasts brushing against his upper arm. I was a little shocked by her forwardness, and by the spurt of jealousy I felt when he smiled and thanked her.

The band drowned out any further chance for conversation, and I sat back to enjoy the music, watching Edward surreptitiously from the corner of my eye. I watched as his fingers moved, and I guessed he was playing the musical chords against the worn denim covering his thighs. He tapped his foot, and I could occasionally hear his soft, magnetic voice when he got so caught up in the music that he sang along unconsciously. I was hyper aware of his body only inches from my own in the crowded bar and I sipped my wine slowly, needing to keep my wits about me. When the waitress returned mid-set, I switched to diet coke. The change in my drink did nothing to dull my awareness of him, and I was grateful that the low light hid my frequent blushes.

After the band was done, the bar started to clear, making it easier for our group to talk. Charlotte and Peter stopped by to say hello to everyone, and I learned that Peter and Jasper were childhood friends. I listened to the banter around me, contributing only an occasional comment, until Alice turned to me. "So, Bella, now that you've managed to put 'The Dog' out, what are your plans?" I nearly spit my drink out, laughing as Alice so oh-so-casually tossed out Rosalie's nickname for Jacob.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed, shaking her head and shooting me an apologetic smile. I grinned, knowing that Rosalie had been extremely offended on my behalf when Jacob had announced that he intended to have Renesmee move in with him as soon as the divorce was final. I had found it funny at the time, and a little sad too, that Rosalie had been more upset about it than I was. She had started referring to him as 'The Dog' that very day.

"Flea bomb the house and shampoo the rugs to get the pet stains out?" I asked innocently, laughing when Emmett choked on his beer. "Actually, I don't know what I'm going to do yet – I'm a woman of leisure at the moment. I helped run Jacob's business, but I don't have a lot of other practical work experience. My college degree is largely useless." I paused, the added, "English literature," when Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction. "So, if anyone has any brilliant ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"Well, what would you like to do, if you could do anything at all?" Edward asked with interest, leaning towards me, causing my heart to flutter again... and my nipples to harden. I could feel yet another blush warm my face

I considered his question, and a dream from early in my married days rose in my thoughts. I had never shared the idea with Jacob, or anyone else, but the words just seemed to tumble from my mouth at Edward's prompt. "If I had a place, and the know-how, I think I'd open a bookstore. It drives me crazy that I have to order stuff online, or trek three hours to Seattle to have a decent choice of reading materials. It would have a coffee shop with pastries and maybe soups and sandwiches, and Wi Fi access throughout. I'd offer story time on the weekends for the kids, and host book clubs, author events and book signings. You know, the kind of place where you can sit and read and meet friends, with great windows and lighting…" _Wow, I guess I had thought about it more than I realized_. I trailed off, noticing Alice nudge Jasper.

"Jazz, does CWC still own that corner building downtown? The two-story one with the storefront on the bottom level?" Jasper nodded, and Alice turned to me with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Bella, that's the perfect place for a bookstore! It's right in the middle of everything, with lots of foot and motor traffic. It's kind of a mess right now, but the renovations wouldn't be too complicated, and I know just the perfect furniture that we could…"

"Whoa, whoa, Alice!" I laughed, overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. "Edward asked what I'd do if I had any option, and that was the first thing that popped into my head. I really don't know anything about properties and renovations, or even anything about the bookselling business." Even though I had both the time and financial means available, my general lack of knowledge was a bit of a stumbling block.

Surprisingly, Emmett jumped into the conversation. "Bella, I've got to agree with Alice. That building would be perfect for a bookstore, and I don't think the renovations would be too difficult or costly. We could work on the details of a lease and improvements, and of course we'd cut you a break on the labor." He smiled when I looked at him blankly. "CWC stands for Cullen Whitlock Cullen." He gestured to himself, Jasper, then Edward. "We're builders and architects. Are you handy with a hammer and a paintbrush?" I nodded. "Well then, we'd put you to work, too. I think it would be worth looking into, if for no other reason than to give this town a decent bookstore. You already have practical experience running a business, this can't be too different."

Rosalie winked at me, knowing full well how profitable Jacob's garage had been over the last several years. She knew the dollar amount I had been paid as my half of the business was more than enough for a new business venture of my own.

I tried to visualize the building they were discussing, vaguely recalling an old-style store front with nearly floor-to-ceiling windows. I could picture elegant gold leaf lettering on the door, the space filled with books, comfy chairs, and smell of freshly brewed coffee, myself standing behind the counter chatting with customers. I couldn't help but grin at the image, the first thing that had really piqued my interest. Emmett noticed the smile and winked at me. "Think about it, and call us if you want to see the space."

Alice glanced at her watch and groaned theatrically. "Jazz, one more drink, then we've got to get home to the kids." She flagged down the waitress with her raised cosmo glass. The pretty blonde was eager to return to the table, once again touching Edward's shoulder as she handed Alice her drink.

I tried to ignore the flash of irritation I felt at the waitress's casual but deliberate contact with the man sitting at my side. Really, I had just met Edward, and I had no claim to him. Why was I reacting this way? "How many children do you have?" I asked Alice, noting with satisfaction that Edward thanked the waitress in a distracted manner. His attention was on my conversation with Alice.

"Two," Alice answered. "Caitlin is seven, and Jackson is four. He can be a handful, so we try not to tax the babysitter too much," she laughed.

"Try raising the twin terrors," Rosalie lamented. "I can't keep a babysitter for more than a few weeks, no matter how much I pay! There was only one counselor at day camp last summer that could handle them for any length of time, and I forgot to get her name."

"How old are your twins?" I asked, a faint memory stirring.

"Madison and Lillian are six, going on sixteen," Emmett laughed.

The names made it click. "Maddie and Lillie?" I asked. Rosalie nodded. "I think my daughter was actually their counselor. I can remember her talking about these adorable twin girls, one with blonde hair and violet eyes," I pointed to Rosalie, "And the other with dark hair and blue eyes," my gaze shifted to Emmett, "but otherwise completely identical."

"Those are our girls," Emmett confirmed.

I smiled. "Sarah loved the twins. She said they were her favorite campers. And she does babysit when it doesn't conflict with her schedule. All ages," I offered with a grin at Alice, who was smiling widely and clapping her hands excitedly.

"She knows the lines to my favorite movie, and she comes with her very own babysitter! Bella, this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Alice declared, throwing an arm around my shoulder and giving me a noisy kiss on the cheek.

"And the end to a beautiful night," Rosalie sighed, and everyone around the table groaned. "Sorry, but Em and I have to get back to the girls, too." We took a few minutes to divide and pay the tab, and discussed the driving arrangements. It was decided that Rosalie and Emmett would drop me off, since I came with Rose and he had arrived with Alice and Jasper.

Alice and I exchanged cell phone numbers, and we three girls agreed to meet next week for coffee. Emmett and Jasper held out coats for their wives, and I was surprised to find Edward holding my jacket, a lopsided grin on his face. I turned my back to him, slipping my arms in the sleeves as he slid the coat up around my shoulders. He smoothed the collar, gently tugging on a strand of my hair that was caught beneath and smoothing it against my shoulder. I felt my heart race again, my blush now a near constant. Honestly, he made me feel like a nervous seventeen year-old girl with a crush on her gorgeous biology lab partner!

"Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you tonight," he said, his voice a little husky. "I expect that we'll be seeing a lot of each other, if Rose and Alice have their way." I must have appeared confused, because he hastened to explain. "I mean, now that Alice and Rose plan to monopolize your daughter's babysitting services, I expect that we will be going out more often. As a group, of course."

I felt a flicker of disappointment that he only saw me as one of the group.

"It was nice meeting you too, Edward. Thanks again for sharing your beautiful song." _You know, the one that you sang straight to my soul?_ I felt stupid, not knowing what else to say, merely watching as he donned his own coat and tucked his marvelous hair into a beanie against the cool autumn air. I enjoyed the pleasant sensation of his hand on the small of my back as we navigated the tables in the bar, and smiled benevolently at the waitress who looked so longingly after Edward as he followed me out to the car. I pretended, just for a moment, that the handsome man at my side had actually chosen me over the pretty blonde, imagined for a brief instant that such a man could be mine.

He opened the car door for me and gave me his hand to assist me in the climb into Emmett's jeep. I felt the same warmth I had felt when we touched earlier in the bar. "Thanks, Edward," I said, loving the sound of his name on my lips.

"You're welcome, Bella" he said, lingering by my side as Rosalie and Emmett situated themselves in the vehicle. "I hope to see you again soon. Be safe." He closed the door, and I found myself watching him walk across the parking lot, enjoying the view immensely. Yep, those jeans were _definitely_ worn in all the right places!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

It's an early update – yay! I've got a crazy weekend planned, including my last birthday in the threes (yikes!), so I wanted to make sure to get this chapter out because my computer access will be limited. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I found it unnerving to return to my dark, empty house after the evening of lightness and fun with Rosalie's friends and family. I shivered a bit as I hung my jacket and purse on the hook in the foyer, fumbling for my cell phone to carry with me through the house. I flipped the phone open, knowing there was no way I had missed a call, but hoping all the same that either Sarah or Will had tried to reach me. They had rarely stayed away from home for anything other than the occasional birthday party or sleepover. I knew they were in more than capable hands with Jacob and Ness, but I still missed them. It felt wrong to have them gone. It was too still, too quiet.

I avoided the kitchen, knowing I'd find the abandoned mess from dinner but not wanting to trigger the melancholy. I climbed the stairs wearily, suddenly feeling the weight of the day press down on my psyche. Maybe a nice warm shower would help. I needed to erase the smell of smoke from the bar and relax my suddenly tense muscles. I found myself smiling fondly as I picked up Will's wet towel from the floor at the foot of the tub, then shook my head at my thoughts. Any other day, I'd be grumbling under my breath at his forgetfulness. I turned on the shower, letting the water heat as I absentmindedly stripped off the outfit I had worn this evening.

Normally I avoided looking at myself in the mirror, generally dissatisfied with the visage that stared back at me. Tonight however, I looked at my reflection critically, wondering what someone else might think. Wondering what _Edward_ might think. That thought made my mouth go dry, yet another blush rising in my cheeks. My nipples pebbled, and I wasn't sure whether it was the cool air of the bathroom or the thought of the beautiful guitar player I met tonight.

I was no longer a nubile young woman like the pretty waitress at the bar. My body clearly displayed the effects of pregnancy and child birth. The cesarean scar on my abdomen was a faded white line. The surrounding skin was marked with faint silvery spider webs, remembrances of stretch marks from two pregnancies barely two years apart. My breasts were no longer as high and firm as they had been during my youth, again marked with the ghostly reminder of the children I had nurtured there. About three years ago, I had gained a significant amount of weight that had caused the stretch marks to darken again, as well as other unsightly changes to my once slender and toned form. Although I had taken all but twenty pounds of that weight off again, there was a permanent roundness to my belly between my hips, and heaviness added to my thighs and bottom that altered the shape I had been before. I knew that Sarah's earlier remarks had been made strictly for shock value, but I couldn't help the insecurity that flooded me when I thought of Renesmee's perfect young figure next to my own time-stamped body.

I stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature, the cascade of warm water soothing my frayed nerves. I lathered my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo, glad anew at my recent haircut that had taken my hair from halfway down my back to just below my shoulders. I worked the deep conditioner into the strands, then picked up the loofah and my freesia scented body wash, leisurely running the sponge along my limbs. I absently passed over my torso, and a shockwave shot to my center when I came into contact with my suddenly sensitive nipples. I gasped as the sensation brought to my mind's eye the long fingers and crooked grin of Edward Cullen.

The feelings stunned me. It had been a long time since I had felt such a primal reaction in my own body. The sex with Jacob had been good, if infrequent through the years… and completely non-existent for the last two. But even in the early lust filled days of our pre-child relationship, I had always been slow to arouse. I could not recall a time in my youth where simply picturing a man could set off such a firestorm. Apparently my libido, after two years of being stuck firmly in the off position, was suddenly revved up like one of Jake's motorcycles. And all it took was meeting Edward Cullen.

I pictured Edward's face again, the look of intensity in his eyes as he had leaned forward to talk to me. I felt a low throb between my legs as I stroked the loofah up from my knee, and shuddered as I swept it across the juncture of my thighs. I hesitantly grazed a finger through the curls there, gasping at the sensation, remembering how I had watched his fingers stroke and pluck the guitar strings. I was immobilized under the shower spray, aroused and bewildered, embarrassed that I was fantasizing about a complete stranger. Indecision stilled my movements, and I stood there until the water turned lukewarm. I knew I had about a minute before all the hot water was gone, so I hastily rinsed my hair. I wasn't quick enough, the water turning ice cold before the conditioner was gone. Shivering violently, I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

I wrapped myself in my warmest robe and rubbed vigorously at my wet hair. Grabbing my brush, I worked it through the tangled strands as I walked into the bedroom. I admired the changes I had made to the room Jacob and I used to share. A brand new bed and mattress, delivered the day the divorce was final, sat opposite where the old bed had been. Jacob had looked at me blankly when I told him I needed help hauling the old furniture out, asking what was wrong with our bed. "The _our_ part of bed," I told him, refraining from adding the phrase 'dumbass.' Embry had laughed, clearing hearing what I had left unsaid. Embry's wife Holly had simply rolled her eyes as she helped me arrange the new bedding. The new wrought iron frame was chocolate brown, and the vines on the headboard were mirrored on the brown and dark aqua bedding and window treatment. I smoothed a hand over the silky comforter, loving the feel of the soft material. I was pleased that the room did not feel like _our_ room, but like my own.

When the shivers had stopped, I donned a pair of pajamas and settled against the mound of pillows placed against the headboard. I fired up my laptop computer, wanting to check my email account and peek into the kids' Facebook pages before I went to sleep. Will's status made me laugh out loud - "I wondered why the frisbee kept getting bigger, then it hit me." Sarah's status made me grit my teeth. "Having a blast with Dad and Ness – best weekend ever!" I tended to my farm, fed my (fluff) friend, killed some mobsters, and sent a couple of nonsense flair to people, including the frisbee one to Will. I smiled when I saw a friend request from Alice Brandon-Whitlock, and quickly accepted it.

I checked my email and found a message from my high school best friend, Angela Webber, now Cheney. It had been a few months since we had seen one another, and I sent her a message asking if she wanted to meet for lunch soon. Now that her children were in school full time, I hoped it would be easier to see one another.

I shut down the computer, yawning hugely. I turned out the lights and climbed in under the comforter, enjoying having the entire bed to myself, rather than the one side, or more precisely six inches, Jake had allowed. My thoughts once again returned to the evening. Thanks to Rosalie, what had started out as one of the worst evenings of my life ended up being a rather enjoyable one. However, as I drifted off to sleep, it was not Rosalie that I thought of, but her beautiful brother-in-law, and his soulful voice, singing of hope directly to me.

~*~*~*~

I learned several things that first weekend.

First of all, the house stays quite clean when the teenagers are away. I spent Saturday morning cleaning up the messes left behind by the abrupt Friday night departure. I regretted giving in to my temper when I had to toss out my favorite casserole dish, broken when I threw it into the sink. I focused all my energy on cleaning, wondering if I was going to feel this overwhelming urge to "fix" my house every time the kids were gone. If so, I was going to have the cleanest house in all of Port Angeles every other weekend.

Second, and this was something I had both anticipated and feared, I didn't have enough to do to occupy my time. After tidying up the already clean house, I resorted to planning out the menu for the next two weeks, then paid October's bills, and started a list of ideas for Christmas. As I dusted the bookshelves in the living room, I ran my finger absently over the titles, lamenting my lack of fresh reading material and making a mental note to check out Amazon tonight.

Third, errands were much easier to run, and far less expensive, when I was able to do them alone. The trip to the grocery store with my thirteen-year old garbage disposal usually resulted in half a cart full of impulse purchases because I simply couldn't resist his puppy-dog eyes and charming smile. I had to look twice when the cashier gave me the total, because it was almost half the regular amount. A stop at the post office did not include a detour into Sarah's favorite bohemian boutique, saving me the cost of a new pair of jeans or shoes.

I did pass the building on the corner which Alice had mentioned last night, and I could picture the doors open to the fresh autumn air. I could almost smell the delectable aroma of fresh coffee and pastries luring in the passers-by to browse the endless aisles of books. Alice and Emmett were right, this would be the perfect place for a bookstore. I just didn't know if I was the perfect person to bring it to life.

Fourth, no matter how many errands I ran, how much time I spent planning, or how many projects I worked on around the house, it still felt weird to have the weekend, and the house, entirely to myself. I supposed it would feel that way for a while. Being suddenly single after all this time was going to be an adjustment. But Saturday wasn't as difficult as Friday, and when I awoke Sunday morning to the silence of an empty house once again, it was easier than it had been the day before.

I finally gave into my curiosity on Sunday morning and started researching bookstores. The experience of opening and running the garage with Jake gave me an advantage – the small business lingo I was reading actually made sense. The one thing that stymied me was the food service portion. Running a café within the bookstore opened up a whole realm of regulations with which I had no experience. I started to wade my way through the Washington State requirements, grateful for the interruption when the phone rang.

"Glad to see you're not ignoring my phone calls any more," Rosalie teased.

"Yeah, well, I've learned my lesson about your persistence. I'm afraid if I don't answer you'll show up here unannounced, and I refuse to be dragged from this house today," I laughed.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You had a great time Friday night. Admit it."

"I did. Rosalie. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you very much."

"So did you like my family and friends?" she asked. I knew her well enough to know that her tone too innocent – she was fishing.

Well, it didn't mean I had to rise to the bait. "Absolutely! Alice and Jasper are great, and I can see why you love Emmett so much. He had me in stitches all evening."

"And what did you think of my brother-in-law?" Rosalie asked, and I could picture the grin on her lips as she asked.

So much for evasion. "Nice guy, very talented musician," I commented. _Not to mention the amazing face, gorgeous body, and voice that could melt a pair of panties from across the room_. "You were pretty specific about telling me that Emmett, Alice and Jasper were going to be there. Any reason you didn't mention to me that we were meeting him there as well?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone.

Rosalie exhaled in a noisy sigh. "I was afraid you'd be uncomfortable because he's single. I didn't want you to feel like I was setting you up with him, because I'm not. I know neither one of you is in the market or ready for a relationship."

_Neither one of us?_ I filed that information away. As well as the mention that Edward was single. "No discomfort. Like I said, it was exactly what I needed." We talked for a few more minutes, then I heard the sound of car doors slamming outside. "The kids are home, I should let you go."

"Okay, Bella. Remember, coffee with Alice this week!"

As I hung up the phone, Sarah and Will blasted through the door, already bickering with one another. Never had there been a more welcome sound to my ears. Will saw me sitting on the couch and immediately flung himself in my direction, rocking the furniture when he landed. His exuberant greeting took some of the sting out of Sarah's pointed glance in my direction before she headed up the stairs without speaking. I felt a flash of irritation. This behavior was going to end, and soon.

"How was your weekend?" I asked Will.

"Great!" he enthused, and launched into a detailed description of what must have been his every waking moment with his dad. He had spent most of the day Saturday at the garage with Jacob and Seth. He told me all about the motorcycle he and Uncle Seth were rebuilding, and I felt my heart stutter in fear. I could clearly remember the injuries that I had suffered when Jacob taught me to ride, at least the ones that weren't fogged by the multiple concussions. I made a mental note to talk to Jacob about this, feeling that at thirteen Will was still too young. I sent him into the kitchen for a snack with strict instructions to go do the homework he had 'forgotten' to do at his dad's this weekend.

I could feel the heavy bass beat of Sarah's music as I climbed the stairs towards her room. I knocked loudly, her "come in!" difficult to hear over the loud music. When she turned and saw me in the doorway, she paused for a moment, then turned down the music.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Good."

"Cheerleading practice go well yesterday?"

"Yeah." One word answers. Oh goodie.

"What are you working on?"

"Homework." In a shouldn't-it-be-obvious tone. I tried not to let my irritation show.

"Oh, hey, I got a lead for you on a couple of babysitting jobs, if you're interested." I thought maybe this would draw her out.

I wasn't wrong. "Really? How'd you do that?" she asked, holding my gaze for the first time since she had returned home.

"I saw some friends on Friday, and it turns out both couples have kids. I think Alice said that Caitlin is seven and Jackson is four, and Rosalie said that Maddie and Lillie are both six."

Sarah's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Maddie and Lillie? My day camp girls?" I nodded. She squealed in excitement and launched herself at me, hugging me fiercely. "Mom, that's great. You're the best!"

I hugged her back, closing my eyes briefly and enjoying the sensation of her freely-given affection. "Glad I could help, sweetie," said softly, noting that for once her smile didn't disappear when the hug ended. I felt a glimmer of hope.

She sat back down in her desk chair and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking back down at her book and the papers spread out before her. "I gotta finish these couple of calculus problems – what time are we having dinner?"

"Not for a couple of hours yet. I can make you a snack if you're hungry ." I offered.

"That's okay, mom. I'll grab something when I'm done," she said absently, already absorbed again in her textbook. _So much like me at that age_, I thought to myself, closing her door quietly behind me.

A quick peek in Will's room found him at his desk as well, his science book open before him. He had already finished half of his "snack" – a huge sandwich that dwarfed the plate it sat on. I considered chastising him for such a large "snack," but I knew he'd eat a full dinner in a couple of hours, and still want more later that evening. _Oh, to have the metabolism of a teenage boy! _I thought enviously. The tell-tale creak of the loose floorboard outside his door gave me away, and Will looked up from his book and winked at me. I smiled and blew him a kiss before leaving him to his studying.

The final lesson of the weekend was learned as my children returned home, healthy, happy and unscathed from their first weekend at Jake's. As hard as it had been for me to let them go, they were fine, and they were going to be fine. I just needed to figure out what I needed to do to make it fine for me, as well.

* * *

Yes, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but now that most of the main characters have been introduced & the background established, it moves more from here. I promise this is our last Edward-free chapter – we're going to be seeing a lot of that fella, and both Bella and I couldn't be happier!

My love and thanks to Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs for their unfailing support and encouragement… and the occasional nag to get up off my butt and keep working! I couldn't do this without out, and wouldn't want to try!

Thanks also to each of you who have read and reviewed, especially those of you who comment on every chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your feedback! Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Love to my pre-readers, iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 - especially CC, who helped me work my way through awkward portions of this chapter. Can't wait to see you next weekend for Remember Me, girlie!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For the first time in my life, I didn't have school or a job taking up daytime hours. I had to admit that, at first, having all that time to myself was kind of fun. I slept late, indulged in lunches out and coffee dates with friends, and even once, much to Sarah's horror, volunteered at the school. But after the novelty of the situation wore off, weekdays at home quickly became torture.

I had always worked, even when the kids were babies. While my BA in English Literature gathered dust, my minor in accounting served Black's Garage well as I managed the day-to-day aspects and handled all the paperwork that made it run smoothly. But the garage was no longer my responsibility – yet another area of my life ceded to Renesmee with the divorce. She stepped into my role there so seamlessly that I wondered if my contribution had been unique after all, although I had to remind myself that I was the one that had hired and trained her almost two years ago.

While most women I knew dreamed of staying home full time, I was bored. My house was clean and organized – an upside to dividing fifteen years of household contents in the divorce. I was too restless to read, too jittery to begin a new hobby. Even though I didn't need the income between the alimony, child support and property settlement, I started to look for a job. I perused the want ads, finding nothing that appealed to me as a career choice. I had options – Angela's husband Ben offered me a position as the office manager of his accounting and investment firm. As much as I appreciated the offer, I had no desire to be a desk jockey, tied into someone else's schedule and doing someone else's work. I guess I was spoiled. After years of working at the family business, I wasn't interested in answering to someone else for a living.

There was one thing that did spark my interest, that ghost of an idea resurrected by my conversation at Maria's. Interest, however, may not have been a strong enough word. Boredom was replaced by my drive to learn as much as I could about the bookselling business. I spent days at the library researching Washington rules and regulations, and long evenings online absorbing as much information as possible.

After too many days dwelling on the possibilities, I was grateful for the distraction of my planned lunch with Angela. I decided to dress up a little, and was wearing a new charcoal colored wool skirt with a soft black sweater and my black knee boots as I set out for our favorite restaurant, La Bella Italia.

I had met Angela Weber my very first day at Forks High my junior year. We shared several classes, and she was my lab partner in biology. We were both shy, but her genuineness and kindness drew me in. In high school, Jacob and I had double dated with Angela and Ben Cheney. When we graduated, Angela, Ben and I headed off to the University of Washington, and it seemed logical for Angela and me to be roommates. That arrangement ended after the fall semester of sophomore year, when I got pregnant with Sarah. I turned into a commuter student the same week that I became Mrs. Black.

Although Angela had traded her geek-chic glasses and carefree ponytail of our high school days for contacts and a sleek shoulder-length bob, it was still easy to pick out her familiar face in the crowded restaurant. When she saw me enter, she stood and waved me over to the table.

"Bella, you look great!" Angela exclaimed, leaning down to give me a warm hug. We settled into our seats. "How are you doing?"

Angela and I never had any pretenses between us.

"I'm good, Angela." She arched an eyebrow at me. "No, really. Things are good. We made it through the first two weekends. _I_ made it through the first two weekends."

Just then the waiter came over to take our orders. When he left, Angela picked right up again. "So, how did you make it through the first weekend they were with Jake?"

"Actually, I went out that Friday night," I confessed with a grin, knowing she would be shocked.

Her reaction didn't disappoint. "Bella Black went _out_? Out of the house, with other adults kind of out?" I nodded, and she narrowed her eyes playfully. "This may very well be one of the signs of the apocalypse. I'd better call my dad," she teased. Reverend Weber had married Jacob and me. "So, tell me everything. Who convinced you to go out? Where did you go? What did you do?"

"Rosalie kidnapped me and took me to Maria's," I told her. Angela had introduced me to Rosalie. Ben and Rose crossed paths professionally quite often – Rosalie had even hired Ben to do the business valuation on Black's Garage for the divorce. "Did you know they have a bar with live music there?" I asked.

Angela nodded. Okay, apparently I was the only socially retarded adult in Port Angeles.

"I met her husband and some of their friends. We had a few drinks, ate some dinner, and listened to the band." Unbidden, the thought of Edward's crooked smile came to mind, and I felt a tingle of warmth.

The waiter delivered our meals, and the conversation turned to our children. I asked Angela how she was adjusting to having both kids in school now.

"It's so weird, Bella, to have all this time on my hands. I just don't know what to do with myself," she confessed.

It was a feeling I was suddenly all too familiar with myself. "What would you do, if you could do anything?" I asked her, echoing Edward's words to me Friday night.

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I hate the idea of an office job – I want something a little more flexible, a little more personal. Ben and I talked about me opening a business, but I don't have that much time, either."

"What kind of business?" I asked her. How curious that, despite our different circumstances, we were having the same debate in our lives.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I've been thinking about a coffee and pastry shop. I'd love to do something with the local growers and suppliers, give the Starbucks here in town some hometown competition," she answered.

_Okay, this is too much of a coincidence_, I thought to myself – what were the odds? "Did you ever think of combining it with another business?" I asked casually.

"What kind of other business?" she questioned, her expression interested.

"Something like a bookstore?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "A bookstore and coffee café?" I nodded. "I like the idea a lot. Do you know someone who's thinking about opening a bookstore?" I nodded again. "Who?"

I cleared my throat and looked down at the table. "Actually, I am. I... I've been researching it, and I might even have some property in mind."

The silence was deafening. When I gathered the courage to look up, Angela was staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Where? When? How soon can we get in?" she demanded.

"Well, there's an old storefront on the corner of Lincoln and Second, and Rosalie's husband mentioned…"

"Bella, that's a perfect location, right in the middle of everything! When did you go see it? How much is it per month? How long before we can get in there? Oh my God, we've got so much to plan, so many things we need to take care of. I need to call Ben and we need…"

I cut her off, laughing. "Angela! I haven't even seen the place yet." Well, not inside, but the exterior certainly had piqued my interest over the weekend. "And I don't know the first thing about running a bookstore."

Angela frowned and waved off my statement, unconcerned. "Bella, it suits you perfectly. Imagine, you'd finally be using your literature degree, and with all the experience you have running the garage, it should be a piece of cake. You need to call now and get an appointment to see the property." I opened my mouth to protest, and she waved me off again. "Now, Bella."

She pulled out her blackberry and within two minutes her phone was pressed to my ear, Angela having shoved it at me after searching for CWC's number. "Ask for Jasper," she told me.

"Good afternoon, CWC, Incorporated. How may I direct your call?" A pleasant female voice spoke.

"Uh, Jasper…Whitlock?" I asked.

"May I tell Mr. Whitlock who is calling?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is… umm… Bella Black. I wanted to speak with him about…"

"I'll transfer the call," she interrupted smoothly.

Within seconds, Jasper picked up. "Bella, it's a pleasure to hear from you," he said, and I detected a touch of a Southern accent I had not noticed before. "Are you ready to see that bookstore property?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I might be ready. I don't know when someone may be available, but…"

"I could meet you there in about forty-five minutes," he suggested.

"This afternoon?" I asked, my voice squeaking a bit. Angela giggled, and I shot her a dirty look. "I…um… well, I think I could be there by then."

"All right, Bella. I'll see you shortly. You know how to get there, right?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, and then blushed when I remembered he couldn't see me. "Yes, I know where the building is. I guess I'll see you then." I was a little stunned when I pressed the "end" button and handed the phone back to Angela. "I'm meeting him in forty-five minutes," I said faintly.

Angela squealed loudly, drawing the attention of others in the restaurant, then looked at her watch and pouted. "Shoot! I've got to be home to get the kids off the bus. Call me tonight and tell me about it – promise!"

~*~*~*~

Jasper was late. I checked my watch, then checked my cell phone again, but I had no missed calls. I scrolled through my recent calls, and realized that I didn't have the number for CWC – we had used Angela's phone to call. I scrolled through my contacts, looking for Rosalie's phone number, when I heard someone call my name from across the street.

As I turned around, I was suddenly grateful that I had dressed up for my lunch with Angela. Edward Cullen stood at the crosswalk, his arm raised over his head as he waved for my attention. I waved back feebly, feeling the damned tell-tale blush rise in my cheeks.

_Holy crow!_ If I had thought him attractive in his worn jeans and snug tee-shirt, he was absolutely lethal when dressed up. He wore charcoal pinstriped slacks with a matching jacket, a soft silver shirt with a slight sheen to it, and a charcoal and green tie that brought out the color in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed as he jogged across the intersection toward me, that devastatingly sexy crooked grin of his making my heart race as he ran his long fingers through his thoroughly mussed hair. "Bella," he greeted me huskily, his breath coming a little fast from his exertion.

"Edward," I said, my own voice a little breathy. I felt warmth stain my cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Jasper got called out to a construction site just as he was leaving, so I volunteered to meet you here and show you the property. I hope you don't mind?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

I felt my heart stutter. _Mind? Why in the world would I mind?_

"I figured as long as I had the keys with me, you wouldn't," Edward answered my thought.

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_

A full-fledged grin broke out across his face. "Yes, you did. Actually, both times, Bella."

I palmed my face with my hand, hiding my embarrassed gaze from his, I was glad he had only been privy to those last thoughts, and not the other, more _private_ thoughts I had been having since meeting him. "Well, thank you, Edward. I appreciate your help," I said, my voice stiff and formal as I tried to hide my embarrassment. His grin faltered, and I silently cursed myself for my unfriendly tone of voice. I smiled up at him, trying to lighten the mood. "Really, I'm glad that you volunteered."

His smile brightened a little, but didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well then, shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the blackened windows and doorway. I watched as he fit the key in the door, a look of intense concentration on his face as he jiggled the lock one way, then another. I felt a wave of heat go through me as his brows knitted together, so similar to how he had looked on stage, and felt a spark of desire to have that intensity focused on _me_. "Voila!" he exclaimed, tugging the door open and ushering me inside.

It was cold, and very dark – the coverings on the windows and the door did their job well. I could see debris on the floor for a moment before the door swung shut, plummeting us into almost complete darkness. I stopped, not wanting to trip over anything, and inhaled sharply when Edward ran into me. He reached out to steady me, his fingers flexing as they grasped my hips, and I had a sudden flash in my mind of the same contact in a different situation.

_Edward, taking me from behind as he bent me over the desk in an office, my breasts pressed against the smooth wood. His head was thrown back, that look of intense concentration on his face as he grasped my hips, his long, beautiful fingers molding the flesh there as he slowly slid into me..._

"Bella?" he whispered throatily, his lips near my ear, causing a violent shudder to run up my spine as I was jerked from the vision back to reality. "Stay here. Let me find the light switch." I almost cried out when he removed his hands and stepped away, my body feeling the loss acutely.

As my eyes attuned to the darkness, I could make out his shadow as he moved cautiously along the wall. I heard a thud, followed by a muffled curse as his foot caught something on the floor. It was a good thing with my clumsiness that I was staying put. "Found it!" he called, flipping a switch and bathing the room in light.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but when they did, I gasped aloud. The space was dirty, and messy, and filled with debris…and absolutely perfect. The hardwood floors stretched on and on from the front windows to the back wall. There was no structure to the space at all, save for columns placed at presumably strategic intervals. It was a huge blank canvas, and I could immediately visualize bookshelves lined up like soldiers, low chairs and tables placed with careful randomness throughout.

To the left was the perfect spot for the café, and I could almost smell the aroma of the fresh coffee and pastries. The windows, once freed of their cloaking, would allow the sunshine to stream in. I pictured a bank of comfortable chairs near the front where people could read, work on their computers, and meet with friends for coffee and fellowship. There was a wide alcove near the rear door that would make a perfect children's section.

I carefully picked my way through the debris on the floor, mostly stacks of wood and some tarp-covered piles I wanted to peek beneath. My boots left footprints in dust covering the hardwood as I walked the space slowly. After my second circuit around the room, I saw Edward studying me, and I smiled self-consciously.

"What?" I asked.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he replied, his lazy half-grin appearing. "I don't know why it's stayed empty for so long."

"What was it before?" I questioned.

"Well, According to Emmett, it's been a furniture store, and before that a dance studio." He walked around the space, following my dusty footprints on the floor. "But I like the idea of a bookstore. Rows of shelves lined up with the columns," he said, pointing to the pillars I had pictured anchoring the shelves.

"Conversation couches and tables sprinkled here, and here, and there." Again, gesturing to exactly where I had pictured them, placed strategically between support beams.

"The counter up front, with the café off to the side," his arm sweeping in the direction I had imagined just moments ago. "We could bank outlets with surge protectors so your clientele could work on their computers there."

Finally walking toward the alcove where there was a door leading to the back. "And maybe a specialized area back here, for kids or something."

I was stunned. "Was I thinking out loud again?" I asked.

Edward's gaze met mine. "No – why?"

"It's like you pulled that right out of my head. That was exactly what I was picturing as I walked through, right down to the placement of the bookshelves and counter for the café."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the place just lends itself to that floor plan?" he suggested. He pointed to the door. "Would you like to see the storage and office space as well?"

I nodded, following behind and stopping in the doorway as he once again searched for a light switch. There was a large area that I could easily picture filled with boxes and inventory waiting to go out on the shelves. To the right, near the wall of what I was already thinking of as the children's alcove, was another door, which Edward opened to show an office with file cabinets, a couple of chairs, and a large wooden desk. He stepped through the doorway and crossed the small room, leaning against the desk. "So, Bella, what do you think? Do you want it?"

Unbidden, the mental image of him bending me over the desk as he filled me from behind sprang forth once again, and I felt a hot blush burn my cheeks. _Oh, God, yes I want it!_ my brain and body cried. I wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust from fantasies alone. Unaware of the carnal turn of my thoughts, Edward raised an eyebrow at the vivid color that stained my cheeks.

"Yeah," I croaked. "It's… great. Very, um, appealing," My voice was breathy again, and the color refused to fade from my cheeks.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed convulsively, straightening up from the desk and looking down toward the toe of his shoes. "We should make some plans together then," he said, then paused, his cheeks reddening. "I mean, I can work you up… I mean, work up plans for the space, if you are interested."

_Oh, I'm interested for sure,_ I thought, mortified when the words slipped out… again! "I mean, I'm quite interested in your vision of the space, and how that would translate as to time and cost." Damn the formal tone again – I needed to get a grip on my hormones!

The formality seemed to help Edward regain his bearings. The high color in his cheeks faded, and he met my gaze once again. "Well, Jasper's the business manager of CWC and would be the best one to discuss those details with, but I can certainly give you some kind of rough idea of the renovation cost and time table. Do you have time this afternoon to come back to CWC with me? I can show you a few ideas, and we could discuss options." The familiar crooked grin was back, and my pulse spiked once again.

I glanced down at my watch, surprised to find that the afternoon ad passed so swiftly. "Actually, I have a basketball game to attend – my son is starting at forward tonight." I was surprised by the twinge of regret I felt at not being able to spend more time with him this afternoon.

Edward reached into his jacked and pulled out a business card and pen. He flipped the card over and scrawled something on the back, then held it out to me. My fingers brushed his as I accepted the card. It had his office information, and on the back he had printed his cell phone number in elegant penmanship.

"I'll start working on the floor plans tonight, based on our discussions," he said, leading the way out of the office and storage room, careful to close the door behind him. Stepping into the main space, I felt my excitement build once again as I envisioned all that could be done here. He looked around, then smiled at me. "I really think this is going to be perfect, Bella. Do you want to set a time to review the plans, and meet with Jasper to discuss all your options?" Edward asked.

I nodded enthusiastically, then mentally reviewed the steps I would need to take before such a meeting. "Um, what about Friday afternoon?" I asked.

He checked his schedule. "I'm free after 3:00 p.m., and I can check with Jasper. May I call you to confirm the time?"

"Of course," I said, thrilling at the idea of him calling, even for a business purpose.

Edward stared at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"Your number?" he teased, waving his phone at me.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing. I rattled off the number, which he programmed into his telephone.

I waited by the door as he turned off the lights, blinking in the late afternoon sunlight as my eyes adjusted to being outdoors again. I took a deep breath, enjoying the crispness of the late fall air after the dustiness of the building. "May I walk you to your car?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm actually right there," I said, pointing to my Jeep parked three spaces from the corner, suddenly disappointed that I had been able to find such a prime parking space.

"All right. Call me any time, if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to share. I'll be in contact about Friday." Edward held his hand out to me, and much like the first time we met, we grasped each other's fingers for longer than necessary for a purely business handshake. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks again for taking Jasper's place this afternoon," I said softly as I reluctantly released his hand.

"My pleasure, Bella."

* * *

**Thanks so much to all of you who have read, reviewed and favorited this story. I really appreciate the support, and I love hearing that what I'm writing touches you in some way. If something made you smile, giggle, or sigh with frustration, please consider sending me a comment to let me know. I make it a point to respond to every review - I'd love to hear from you!**

**Thanks so much for reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. However, the original plot _Never Enough_ is all mine. That being said, please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Love, hugs, and up-against-the-wall, hot-as-hell Tyler kisses to Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs this Remember Me weekend for all their help and support! I couldn't and wouldn't do this without you two.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Boredom was no longer a word in my vocabulary. Ever since my afternoon encounters with first Angela and then Edward, most of my waking moments, and the majority of my sleeping ones as well, were spent preparing for Friday's meeting.

After Will's basketball game Tuesday night, I spent three hours on the phone with Angela, then Ben, then Angela _and _Ben. Angela had been a busy girl in the hours between our lunch and phone call.

"Bella, check your email. I sent you a few things," Angela instructed.

'A few things' turned out to be no less than a dozen emails, each with multiple attachments. There were sample partnership agreements, vendor contracts, zoning ordinances and variance applications, and my personal favorite, a rough draft of a café menu. Angela had been very busy indeed!

"Ange, did you even take the time to feed your family tonight?" I laughed as I opened document after document.

"No, she didn't," Ben remarked dryly from the other extension. "I had to go get pizza. And give the kids baths. And put them to bed while at the same time answer her questions and demands to find more documents."

"Shush!" Angela told her husband affectionately. "You were the one that rushed home when I called you about it this afternoon. Bella, most of those attachments came from either Ben or Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" I asked, surprised.

"She doesn't usually practice corporate law, but apparently she hounded some associate today to make copies of the paperwork she and Ben thought we'd need to get started. So, how was the building?" she demanded.

"Perfect," I sighed, picturing it in my head again. "We should probably walk through it together though, before…"

Angela cut me off. "Oh, no need. Jasper faxed me the layout and specs, and I agree it's perfect. Are you free tomorrow morning at eleven?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" I asked.

"Ben set us up with Mr. Bennett at the bank to discuss SBA loans and financing," Angela answered.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella," Ben interjected. "You don't need to pull anything together for the meeting. I've got all the information you'll need in your client files, if you give me authorization to give the records to the bank."

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction my life had taken. From the cheerful laments of two bored housewives just this afternoon, we were suddenly diving headlong into this crazy idea. And it felt great.

"Sure, no problem," I told Ben, and Angela's answering squeal made my ear ring. She launched into a minute description of several of the menu items, and I settled into the couch, prepared for a long conversation.

~*~*~*~

The meeting with the bank went well. I had worked with Andrew Bennett at Port Angeles Community Bank for years, and had been through all of these hoops before with Black's Garage. He gave both Angela and I staggering amounts of paperwork to review and complete. In my pile was a statement I needed Jacob to sign saying I was no longer responsible for any of garage's debt. I decided to stop there on my way home, since I would need to talk to Jacob about all of this anyway.

"Bells!" Seth Clearwater hollered when I walked in to the garage. He scooped me up in his arms and swung me around in a circle, ignoring my protests. Seth was the little brother I had never had, literally. His mom Sue had married my dad Charlie the summer before Jake and I got married. "What brings you down here?" he asked me, setting me down. "Whoa, you look smokin' girl!" he said with a wolf whistle, taking in the suit, high heels and upswept hairstyle I had felt was necessary for a business meeting at the bank.

"Thanks. I've actually got to talk to Jake. Is he here?" I asked, gesturing to the closed office door.

"Uh, I think so?" Seth said a question in his voice. He shrugged his shoulders. "I only got here about twenty minutes ago, and I haven't seen him. Go ahead and go in," he suggested.

I crossed the room to the closed office door and knocked. Hearing no response, I knocked again, louder this time. "Jake?" I called. "Are you in there?"

I could hear movement from inside the office, and I put my hand on the knob, which rattled slightly. "Bella, don't come in!" Jacob yelled, panic in his voice.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked, worried now. I ignored Seth as he started to snicker behind me, and I twisted the doorknob. It was locked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled, his voice sounding closer. Suddenly he wrenched the door open and stepped through, bumping into me as he pulled the door shut quickly behind him.

"Jake, are you all right?" I asked, studying his face with concern. He was breathing rapidly, his skin was flushed, and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "You look like you just ran a marathon." I said.

His eyes got wider, and a little wild, as the color in his cheeks deepened. Seth's laughter behind us got louder, and I turned to frown at him. "Seth, this isn't funny! Jake could be sick."

"Jake's sick all right," Seth muttered, his laughter dying when Jacob glared at him. I took a step back to study Jacob, noticing new details this time. His hair, which he always wore pulled back at work, was falling freely around his shoulders, in wild disarray. His shirt was untucked, and buttoned wrong. I saw with confusion that his feet were bare. When my eyes traveled up to meet his gaze once again, I noticed with growing embarrassment that his pants were undone. I could hear soft footsteps in the office behind the closed door, and my stunned brain suddenly caught up with what had obviously been going on. I flushed scarlet.

"Ewww, dude, can't you two wait until you get home?" Seth groaned. "Other people use that office, you know! Wait 'til I tell the guys!" He paused. "Well, maybe not Embry." Renesmee was Embry's youngest cousin, and he had stopped speaking to Jacob when his relationship with her became public knowledge. It had nearly come to blows, at least on Embry's part, before I had interceded on Jake and Nessie's behalf.

"Shut up, Seth. Don't you have work you should be doing?" Jacob growled menacingly.

"Sure sure," Seth said with a wide grin, winking at me, relishing my discomfort just like a little brother should. "Oh, by the way Jake, your fly's open. See ya around, Bells!"

Jacob cursed under his breath and yanked on his zipper. He ran his hand over his face, covering his eyes for a brief moment in a calming gesture I had seen a thousand times. He smoothed his hair, and then met my eyes. "Sorry, Bella. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now."

I could still feel the blush burning my cheeks as I gazed back. Jake was not the only one mortified by the situation. "Not a problem, Jake. It's your place, not mine. I probably should have called rather than dropped by." It was depressing that, by comparison, the two of us had never been so caught up in our passion for one another that we couldn't wait for the comfort of our marriage bed. Not even once. I was jealous, but not because Renesmee had Jacob and I didn't. I was jealous of what they felt for one another, envious that I had never felt such a strong pull to anyone, not even the man I had been married to for fifteen years. _What about Edward? _ My inner voice decided now was a good time to tease me. _Shut up, voice, or I'll poke you with a Q-tip!_ I thought.

Jacob was unaware of my snarky internal monologue as he poured both of us a cup of coffee. "So what does bring you by the garage?" he asked, handing me the coffee laced with three sugars, one cream, just like he knew I liked it.

"Well, I've got some paperwork from the bank that I need you to look at and sign," I told him, taking a seat in one of the reception area chairs. Obviously I was not going to be invited into the office anytime soon. Not that I wanted to be. Seth had said it best. _Ewwww_.

"Did we forget something? I mean, we must have signed a million papers," he said.

"No, this is something new," I told him, then went on to explain the business Angela and I were opening. I described the location of the storefront, which was only a few blocks from here. Then I went into the help I would need not just with the paperwork the bank was requiring, but also with the kids this week, and if I needed to be away from home in the evenings.

Jacob was enthusiastic. "Bella, that's great! I can't think of a better job for you than running a bookstore. And of course I'll help with the kids however I can. Have you told them yet?"

"No, this has all come up so fast I haven't had a chance to talk to them about it. I'm a little nervous about telling them, because I'm going to be out of the house a lot for a while." In truth, I was terrified to break the tenuous truce that Sarah and I had established after her first weekend at Jake's house. She had stopped intentionally trying to do things to upset me, which I felt was a lot of progress.

"Well, I'll talk it up with them. Maybe you can involve them some in the planning stages, especially Sarah. She loves to read as much as you do," Jake suggested. I smiled, thinking it was a good idea, and thanked him.

We talked for a few more minutes about the bookstore and the kids, he signed the paperwork, and I left. Before I was even out the door, Jacob was already back in the office, and I heard Renesmee's soft giggle greet him as he closed the door. I smiled sadly to myself as I heard his responding chuckle, a feeling of melancholy settling over me.

As I settled behind the steering wheel, my cell phone rang. I checked the display to find a number I didn't recognize. Knowing I had given out my number to several people over the last couple of days, I hit the send button and put the phone up to my ear. "Bella Black," I said in a professional voice.

"Bella, Edward Cullen here." His voice was just as magnetic through the phone as it was in person, and I was glad he couldn't see the blush that stained my cheeks…or the way my nipples suddenly hardened against the silk of my blouse.

"Hello, Edward. How are you today?" I asked, praying that my voice wouldn't tremble, crack, or otherwise give away my tremendous nervousness to be speaking with him. I was relieved that for once it did as I hoped. My voice sounded smooth and friendly.

"I'm doing well now," he said. _Did I imagine an emphasis on 'now,' as though his day is better 'now' because he's talking to me?_ "I was calling to confirm your appointment for Friday afternoon to review the plans and talk numbers with Jasper."

_Oh, that's right_, I thought, disappointed. He was supposed to call about the meeting.

_Who cares? A hot guy is calling us!_ My inner voice was squealing now.

_'A hot guy?' Who are you, my teenage daughter?_ I mentally asked the voice.

_Hello, hot guy on the phone – pay attention!_ I realized that the line had gone silent. _Crap! _Damn my internal monologue.

"I'm sorry, Edward, could you say that again?" I asked, wondering if I sounded as stupid as I felt.

"I just asked if three o'clock is still a good time for you?" he repeated, and he didn't sound like he thought I was crazy.

"Three o'clock is just fine. My business partner Angela Cheney and her husband Ben will be there, as well. Is there anything I need to bring with me to the meeting?" I asked.

"Just your beautiful self," Edward responded. There was a moment of silence, then a nervous chuckle on his end of the phone. "I mean, you don't need to bring anything with you, Mr. Bennett at the bank already sent over the papers we need."

_He called us beautiful _my inner voice cried with joy. I didn't have a response for myself this time, I simply enjoyed the impossible notion that Edward Cullen thought I was beautiful. I think the idea made my brain melt a little. I know it made my heart race.

"Oh, okay," I said, my voice a little breathy. _Laaaaame_ taunted my inner voice. "How are the plans coming along for the space?" I asked to keep him on the line.

"Great!" Edward enthused. "I really can't wait to show you how they've come together. I hope you'll be as pleased with them as I am."

_He wants to please us_, inner voice giggled. "I'm sure anything you do will please me," I blurted, wanting to bang my head on the steering wheel at the words that escaped from my lips unfiltered. "I mean, we kind of shared the same ideas for the layout when we walked through the building last week."

"Well, I took a lot away from our conversation, and I hope you'll be happy with the renderings," he answered. "And I've had a few new ideas which I think you'll like."

"What kind of ideas?" I asked, intrigued.

He chuckled. "Actually, I'd like to surprise you," Edward said.

"I don't like surprises," I warned him.

He laughed again, and the carefree sound made me smile. "You'll like this, I promise. And besides, the meeting is only two days away, so you don't have long to wait. Not too long for anticipation to build."

"But just long enough to drive me crazy," I muttered. "All right, Edward. I'll wait, but I won't be happy about it," I told him teasingly.

"I think you'll be quite satisfied," Edward murmured, and my pulse raced again. "Oh, hey, how did the basketball game turn out the other night?" he asked, sounding as if he was trying to keep me on the phone this time.

"Oh, it was great. Will's team won, and he scored eight points. It's the first game where he started, so it was a thrill," I answered enthusiastically.

"Congrats - that's so exciting for the little guy," Edward said. "You must be so proud."

"'Little guy'?" I snorted. "Not many people think of a six-foot tall thirteen year old as a 'little guy.'"

"Your son is thirteen?" Edward asked, sounding a little stunned.

"Yes, Will is thirteen. And his sister Sarah is fifteen."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Did you get married when you were twelve or something? There's no way you're old enough to have teenagers."

"Well, thank you for that, but did you really think Rosalie would trust the twins to someone that young?" I asked, remembering that he had been present for the discussion about Sarah babysitting.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure Rosalie would leave the twins with a trained monkey if it meant she was able to get out from time to time," Edward said dryly. "Actually, she leaves them with my brother all the time, which is proof that she'll leave them with an untrained monkey as well."

I laughed. "I'm sure you didn't just compare my daughter to a monkey, trained or otherwise," I teased.

"Of course not, Bella, I…" Edward stammered.

"I was just kidding," I soothed. "But now you know the truth – I'm an old lady with scary teenagers."

I heard muffled conversation in the background. It sounded like Edward covered the mouthpiece and spoke to someone, and then he was back on the line. "Bella, I'm really sorry to cut this conversation short, but there's a call that I have to take."

"Okay, thanks for calling, Edward. I'll see you Friday at three," I said softly.

"Yes, Bella. I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then." Before starting the car and pulling into traffic, I saved Edward's phone number to my cell. _Smartest decision we've made all day, _my inner voice sighed.

I finally broke down and told the kids about my plans on Thursday night at dinner, and it went better than I had expected. Will's main concern was whether I was still going to be able to go to his basketball games, and I assured him that I would be at as many as I could. Sarah wanted to make sure it wouldn't interfere with her after school activities.

"You don't expect me to work there, do you?" she had asked.

"Expect? No. But it would be nice if you could give me some help with the teen section. I don't know what everyone is reading right now." I watched out of the corner of my eye as interest flared in hers.

"I'll think about it," she said, her indifferent tone not completely masking her curiosity at my proposal. I let it slide, knowing if I pushed she would push back in a negative manner. Will asked me question after question about the bookstore, and seemed genuinely excited at the idea. Sarah listened, not contributing to the conversation, but I could see the wheels turning in her mind.

Friday dawned bright and clear, and I felt a charge of excitement go through me when I realized today was the day. _The day we get to see Edward again! _My inner voice was crowing happily.

The thought brought me up short, and I stared at myself in the mirror, toothbrush still in my mouth, my hair in wild disarray. I knew I should be thinking about the meeting with Jasper to discuss lease terms, and with Emmett to discuss a construction schedule. I should be mulling over the contracts that Angela and I would complete, and conducting the research I still needed to do with suppliers and vendors. But throughout the day, even as I worked on the laundry list of tasks, my mind would continue to return to Edward Cullen.

When I arrived at CWC at 2:50 pm, I was greeted by the receptionist. She was young, and pretty of course, but very professional when she took my coat and offered me a beverage. I was glad that I wasn't holding the cup of coffee when Emmett saw me in the lobby.

"Bella!" he hollered, sweeping me up into a hug that lifted me a good foot off the ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs as he squeezed me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "It's good to see you again, girl!"

"Emmett, put her down before you hurt her," came a voice to my right with just a touch of southern sweetness. As Emmett sat me on my feet, Jasper stepped forward to help steady me, proffering his hand for a short handshake. I smiled in gratitude. "Bella, it's good to see you," Jasper said, and again I felt that calming influence I had felt once before in his presence.

"Jasper, Emmett. Good to see the two of you as well," I greeted them. "Thanks for taking the time to meet with me today."

"Our pleasure, Bella," Jasper answered. "We've been looking forward to it since Edward told us about your walk through of the property. I think he may be more excited than you about today's presentation."

I laughed out loud, remembering my largely sleepless night as I anticipated today. "I don't think that's possible!" Angela called from the doorway as she and Ben entered the office.

The receptionist hung up the telephone and turned to Emmett. "That was Edward. Everything is set in the conference room."

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Thank you Jane." He turned towards me. "Shall we, Bella?" he asked, gesturing down the hallway. "First doorway on your left," Emmett instructed, and I led the way, hoping that I wouldn't trip.

I entered the room first and stepped to the side to allow the others to file in. My eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. He was standing with his back to the door, hunched over the credenza and making a note on a legal pad. He wore a lightweight black sweater over a white collared shirt and dark charcoal trousers, all of which stretched appealingly across his physique. When he turned, I saw he wasn't wearing a tie, and I wanted desperately to run my fingers down the "V" of his sweater. I had now seen him in three forms of dress – shirt and tie, work casual, and jeans – and I couldn't decide which I liked best.

_Maybe we should see him undressed before we decide,_ my inner voice whispered hopefully. Okay, those thoughts were definitely not helpful at this precise moment. I found myself blushing once again when Edward met my gaze. When had I turned into such a pervert anyway?

Edward stepped forward, smiling as he held his hand out to me first for a handshake. The warmth of his grasp set my heart racing, as always. As seemed to be our custom, our fingers lingered longer than strictly necessary. He introduced himself to Angela and Ben, and then motioned for all of us to take a seat at the conference room table. He stepped forward and pulled out my chair for me, and I was touched by the chivalry. Did men even do things like that anymore? Apparently, this man did.

Edward cleared his throat and then moved to stand near the front of the table. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was nervous! He tapped a couple of keys on his keyboard and picked up the remote.

"Thank you for allowing me to work on the plans for this project Angela, Ben… Bella," his voice was smooth, professional, and his smile genuine as he looked at each of us in turn. "I hope you like what I've got for you here. I've gone over the specs with Emmett and Jasper, and they are prepared to give you some numbers based on the plans as developed. Obviously, there is plenty of room for input and ideas, so please speak up if you have any questions or thoughts."

He pressed a button on the remote, and an overhead rendering of the space was displayed on the screen behind Edward. I heard a gasp and then realized it was my own.

The plans were absolutely perfect – everything Edward and I had discussed was there. The placement of each element was flawless, and the floor plan flowed seamlessly from the bookstore to the café. Angela studied the café plans intently, her smile widening as her eyes traced the curve of the counter top and then skipped to the nearby table tops. "More!" she demanded, and Edward grinned at me.

The next slide was an artistic rendering of the café area, and this time it was Angela's gasp that filled the conference room. "Edward, who did these?" Angela asked, her voice reverent.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Actually, I did, Angela. With a little help from a friend who recommended the color scheme and a few of the design elements."

"Bella, we're going to frame these and put them up in the store! These are amazing, Edward. Who helped with the color scheme? We need to hire them!" Angela was leaning forward in her seat, looking like she was ready to leap out of her chair.

Jasper cleared his throat, and I turned in my chair to look at him. "Actually, Alice helped Edward with some of the design work. She did ask me to pass along her card in the event you were pleased with what she added to the presentation."

"She's hired," Angela and I said in unison, and everyone laughed. We turned back to Edward's presentation, which included several more slides of various views of the store and café. I was astonished at Edward's artistic drawings, and stunned that he truly had visualized what had been in my head as we walked through the space.

I noticed a few new ideas that he added. The storage and office area had been shifted to provide more space in the children's area, where he had added a small stage, and narrowed the entrance to provide a little more security for the parents. He had added desk-like structures throughout, which he explained would be wired for electricity and would be an ideal place for people to work on their computers, away from the busy café area. The café area now boasted a variety of seating options – comfortable chairs for lounging, a bar-like stretch of counter where customers could sit with a drink, and tables where they could enjoy a snack and work or read.

Once Edward finished with his presentation, he took the seat next to me, and I heard him sigh with what seemed like relief. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, only to find him looking straight at me. He smiled, winking as he took a long drink of water, and I could feel the blush stain my cheeks once again.

Emmett spoke next about construction materials, costs and time lines. Jasper followed with information regarding the terms of the lease and occupation details. Ben, Angela and I were all given portfolios including the presentation materials to review. Ben looked first at Angela, then at me, and as we had arranged previously, I nodded.

"Gentlemen, thank you so much for all your hard work. I'm very impressed that you were able to pull all this together on such short notice, what with Bella just having viewed the property on Tuesday." Angela nodded in agreement, and I smiled, catching Edward's eye again. His returning smile dazzled me.

Ben spoke again. "Now we obviously need a little time to go over the paperwork, but Bella, Angela and I all believe that this is exactly what we want – the property, the improvements, the lease – everything."

"Yesssss!" Emmett shouted and pumped his fist, and everyone sitting around the table laughed. "I haven't been this excited about a project in a while." Just like that, the tension in the air dissipated, and the room was rife with excitement.

"We need to celebrate," Jasper suggested, his calm voice in direct contrast to the bright exhilaration in his eyes. "Alice told me to call her as soon as the meeting was done, and I was instructed, quote, 'To beg, grovel and otherwise throw myself at their feet' to convince all of you to join us for dinner and drinks tonight at Maria's."

"And Rosalie told me to make sure you were there, or else," Emmett said with a theatrical shudder, making everyone laugh again.

Angela spoke first. "I can call my parents and they will be here within the hour to watch the kids." She turned to Ben and batted her eyelashes, a beguiling pout on her lips. "Pretty please, Ben? Can we go out with the other adults?"

Ben threw his head back and laughed. He picked up Angela's hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her fingertips, his eyes warm. "As if I could ever resist your charms, my beautiful wife. We would love to join you this evening. What about you, Bella?"

All eyes in the room shifted to look at me, and I squirmed slightly under the scrutiny. "I… I don't know…" I stammered. _What about me, indeed?_ I didn't have any plans. The kids weren't even coming home after school – they were headed straight to Jacob's. Home had empty rooms, leftovers and reruns. Out had friends, dinner, music… and Edward. _What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Say yes!_

Oblivious to my internal debate, Edward swiveled in his chair to face me, his smile beseeching. "What do you say, Bella? Pretty please?" he asked me softly, mimicking Angela's plea, his voice husky. I couldn't break away from his gaze, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to.

_I think I like it when he begs,_ my inner voice cooed to me.

"She says yes!" Angela interrupted before my inner voice could once again become my outer voice and embarrass the hell out of me. "Ben and I will make sure she's there. Seven o'clock?"

"Outstanding!" Emmett boomed, clapping Edward on the shoulder and breaking the spell. It didn't escape my notice that Edward seemed just as reluctant as I to look away from each other.

"A night out on the town!" Angela squealed, quickly rising from her seat and grabbing my hand, forcing me to do the same. She turned and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "And I've got the perfect outfit. You're not going to know what hit you," she told him.

_ Oh shit! _My inner voice cried, and a feeling of dread hit. _What are we going to wear?_

_

* * *

_**Wow, lots of words this chapter, and they were very fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading them, as well. **

**Special thanks to some very some loyal readers - jetstreamrose, ms-ambrosia, kuntrygal, Melee03, TwilightMom131, Humble4, duramater, amandaolsson, skelley62, KNG1986, bb4evr, and madsmom97. I really appreciate that you continue to share your thoughts and feedback with me!**

**If there was anything that made you smile, giggle, sigh or growl in this chapter, I'd love to hear about it! Please consider leaving me some feedback - I make a point to respond to every review! **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of _Never Enough_, however, belong to me, so please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**My undying love and grattitude to Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs for their support, assistance and song searching skills. CC knows how much trouble I had with this one - thanks for being my sounding block, and for giving me such great encouragement!**

**Early update this week, as I will be gone quite a bit this New Moon DVD weekend! I hope you enjoy, and stick with me - more at the bottom!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Maria's was even more crowded tonight than it had been the last time I had been here. The patrons seemed younger as well, and I wondered if the new band advertised on the posters was the reason. I scoured the sea of faces anxiously, wondering if we were going to be able to find a place to sit.

I spotted a frantically waving hand from near the stage and laughed when I saw Alice, her head above the masses as she stood on a chair at the table we sat at last time. As I made my way through the throng, I saw that the table, which had been crowded when we had six people, would be downright cozy with eight chairs surrounding it.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried, sweeping me up in a hug. "Emmett told us the news, congratulations!" I accepted her hug gratefully, knowing I wouldn't have been in this position without her help and support

Alice was next. "Bella, you look great!" she told me with a wink, fluffing my hair. I smoothed the cranberry red sweater over my hips self-consciously, somewhat uncomfortable with the form fitting band that hugged my hips and rear end. Years of working at the garage had left me at a distinct fashion disadvantage, and I only had so much to choose from. I wore the same jeans I had worn before, and borrowed some jewelry and black ankle boots from Sarah's room to complete the look. What the teen didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Thanks, Alice," I said with a smile. "You know, Angela and I need to talk to you about the store. We loved everything we saw today, especially your contributions."

"She is brilliant, isn't she?" Jasper asked, coming up behind Alice and sliding his arms around her waist. I found it comical that he was still taller, even with Alice standing on the chair.

"That's right, give all the credit to the designer, none to the architect," a warm, husky voice teased close to my ear, and I shivered involuntarily.

"Oh Edward, we all know you're brilliant," Alice said, rolling her eyes. She winked and smiled at him, softening the sarcasm as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "You think he's brilliant, right Bella?" she asked, looping one arm around Edward's shoulder, the other around mine.

"Of course, Alice," I answered. "Anyone who could put onto paper exactly what I pictured in my head for the bookstore is a genius."

"I second that!" Angela exclaimed, rushing forward and bumping into me, pushing me into Edward. His arms automatically slid around my wait to steady me, pulling me closer. His hands were sprawled across my back, and I could feel the warmth of his fingertips through my sweater. I resisted the urge to press closer to him, _barely_.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, his crooked smile making my heart flutter.

"Much better now," I said without thinking, and I felt my eyes go wide as my filter shut off. "I mean, thanks for grabbing me, I mean...well, shit," I trailed off as he laughed, and his fingers squeezed my waist gently before he released me and pulled the chair out for me. I sank into my seat gratefully, feeling the burn of the blush on my cheeks.

Edward took the chair next to mine, and he apologized when our knees bumped as he arranged his long legs under the closely packed table. I tucked my feet beneath my chair, fighting the urge to slide my leg against his. Angela sat on my other side, with Rosalie and Alice across the table. The same pretty blonde waitress from before appeared at the table to take our drink orders, and her flirtatious smile in Edward's direction made me want to grind my teeth.

When all the drinks had been distributed around the table, Edward tapped on the side of his pilsner to get everyone's attention. "I want to propose a toast. To Bella, Angela and Ben – congratulations on your new business venture. And thank you for including us. CWC couldn't be happier to be working with you."

"Well said, brother," Emmett said, tapping the neck of his beer bottle against Edward's glass, then making the rounds. I touched the rim of my wine glass to everyone's drink, touching Edward's last, and he watched me over the rim of his as he took a sip. My fingers trembled as I set my wineglass back on the table.

"So Bella, what are you going to call the bookstore?" Alice asked as conversation started up again after Edward's thoughtful toast.

Angela turned to look at me, her expression mirroring the confusion I felt at the question. "Bella?" Angela asked. "How is it we haven't discussed a name?"

Rosalie laughed. "Seriously? I mean, you've got an attorney, an accountant, an interior designer, and an architect. You've researched every regulation in the state of Washington, and Angela here even has a menu. But you don't have a name?"

Angela's laugh echoed Rosalie. "I've always just called it 'The Café' in my head. I honestly never expected it to leave my thoughts until Bella and I started talking this week."

All eyes returned to me, and I felt a blush heat my cheeks at the scrutiny. "Same for me," I confessed, shrugging my shoulders. "Until Edward asked the question, I didn't even remember that I'd once had the idea for a bookstore." I gestured around the table. "But without the prompt, and the encouragement from all of you, I never would have seriously considered the possibility." I was the one that raised my glass in toast this time. "So thank you, all of you, for urging me to turn a new page in my life."

Edward paused, his glass half raised. "A new page?" he asked, a speculative gleam in his eye.

I saw Alice lean forward in her chair, and Angela and Ben exchanged a look. "A New Page," Angela repeated thoughtfully. Rosalie nodded, her smile widening. "Bella, that's _perfect_!" Angela squealed, and there were enthusiastic nods all around the table.

The conversation became more animated than ever. Emmett waved the waitress over for another celebratory round, and everyone raised their glasses to A New Page.

I caught Edward's eye as we tapped our glasses together, and mouthed "Thank you!" to him.

His smile was dazzling, and he winked at me as he mouthed, "You're welcome."

Edward took another drink of his beer, content to follow the conversation at the table rather than participate. His smile was easy, his eyes clear and warm as he stole occasional glances, which I caught because to be honest, I was having a hard time looking away myself. He was wearing the same black v-necked sweater he had at the meeting, but had replaced the dress shirt with a charcoal colored tee shirt that exposed a light smattering of chest hair where the vee dipped, and I wanted to run my fingers along the exposed line of skin even more now. He had changed into a pair of black jeans and Nikes, the "swoosh" a bright dash against the darkness of his outfit. His hair was the same messy riot of curls standing on end that made my fingers itch to comb through it. I couldn't blame the waitress for her flirtation – I wanted nothing more than to be bold enough to capture his attention.

I was shocked at the turn of my thoughts. I wanted his attention? _Duh!_ My inner voice mocked me, and I realized it was true. I wanted Edward. _Finally! Now what are we going to do about it?_

I had no idea. I had met Jacob when we were both seventeen years old. He was my first date, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first _everything_. Until a few years ago, I had assumed he would be my last everything as well. It had been almost seventeen years – almost half my _life_ – since I had been single. My fifteen year-old daughter knew more about dating than I did. Heck, my thirteen year-old son probably did, too.

In the close quarters of the table, Edward's knee bumped mine once again, and I felt the warmth of the contact, breaking me from the reverie of my thoughts. I was turned slightly in his direction, and saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. He left his leg to rest against mine, gauging my reaction. My two glasses of wine had emboldened me, and I smiled in return, letting my knee press back slightly. His crooked grin flashed, and he left his leg where it was, our thighs now comfortably resting against one another's.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he dropped his left hand casually to his leg, his long fingers spread over the thigh that was touching mine beneath the table. I was aware of his every movement as his fingers leisurely smoothed the denim on his leg down to his knee.

My muscles tensed in anticipation as Edward's fingers flexed, moving minutely toward my knee, which I realized was pressed even more tightly against his. _Because the table is so crowded_, I assured myself.

_Yeah, you keep thinking that_, responded my inner voice, which was preparing to squeal like a school girl when his pinky finger made deliberately casual contact with my own denim-clad thigh. I felt a rush of warmth…._everywhere_…as his ring finger joined the party, stroking my leg so softly that I might have missed it had I not been watching. I looked over at him to find him studying my face, and he grinned as I blushed, smiled, and looked away.

Edward slid his hand so that all four of his fingers were now touching my thigh, but when his thumb and palm made contact with my leg, he jerked away. Startled, I looked up, and the fingers that had been touching me were now pulling his cell phone out of the front pocket of his jeans.

He saw me staring, and smiled apologetically as he checked his phone. A sudden frown marred the perfection of his features. I watched as he flipped the phone open to the full display, his eyes growing wide as he studied the screen. Edward snapped the phone shut and pushed his chair back from the table in a fluid movement, breaking our tenuous physical connection. The abrupt action caught the attention of those around the table, and six other sets of eyes watched him with the same curiosity I did.

Edward's eyes flashed to me for a moment, then he addressed the entire table. "I'm sorry, but I need to make a phone call. Please excuse me." He rose, already dialing his phone as he walked away from the table without a backward glance.

As aware as I was of Edward's presence at the table, I felt his absence even more acutely. No one else seemed concerned about it, but when I sneaked a few glances at my watch, I noted with concern that he had been gone for over twenty minutes. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were discussing the elections to be held next week, while Angela, Ben and Alice debated the practicality and aesthetics of various counter top materials for the cafe. They occasionally asked my opinion, which I offered half-heartedly as I continued to watch the door for Edward's return.

My surveillance was rewarded when he reappeared five minutes later. I could tell immediately that his telephone conversation had not gone well. His hair was standing on end, as though he had been running his fingers through it violently. His eyes were distracted, his posture tense as he approached the table. He grabbed his beer and took a swallow, settling into his chair, keeping his legs to himself. My inner voice pouted, even as I worried about the drastic change in his mood. I wanted to ask, but something in his demeanor made the question dry up before it found verbalization.

Peter rushed over to the table, his eyes wild. "Edward! Where the hell have you been, man? The band goes on in twenty minutes! If you want to go on tonight, get your ass up on the stage."

Edward started to wave Peter off, and a chorus of boos sounded around the table. "C'mon, Edward!" Jasper said. "Why do you think we're here? Get up there, man!"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said, slapping Edward's back. Was I the only one who noticed the tightness of his eyes, the rigid set of his jaw? He looked over at me, and I knew he could see the question plainly on my face, my fingers stretched almost involuntarily toward his arm, wanting to comfort. He swallowed convulsively, his eyes following the movement of my hand, then he looked away quickly. His expression changed, smoothed as he rose reluctantly from his chair. He smiled as he looked around the table, but I could see that the smile did not reach his eyes.

"All right, I'll sing," Edward responded, his voice tense as his fingers combed through his hair, tugging slightly. We didn't know each other well enough, and even though I had no right to feel this way, I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to call him back to the table, to tell him to sit down and tell me what was wrong.

A smattering of applause followed his progress to the stage as the regular patrons recognized him. He picked up the acoustic guitar propped against the stool and took his seat, just outside the spotlight. I felt an eerie feeling of déjà vu wash over me as he bent his head over his guitar.

Unlike the last time I had watched him up on the stage, he seemed distracted, bothered. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes for a brief moment. The pained expression on his face made my stomach lurch. I wished I could reach out and ease the tension that created the furrow between his eyebrows. His eyes snapped open abruptly and his jaw flexed. He didn't look out over the crowd, didn't look in the direction of our table at all. He played a few loud chords, the discordant sound harsh in the quieting atmosphere of the bar.

"What the hell's wrong with Edward?" I heard Rosalie hiss at Emmett. I glanced in their direction and saw Emmett shrug his shoulders, the worried expression in his eyes belying his nonchalance.

I turned my attention back to the stage as Edward cleared his throat and adjusted the microphone. His voice was soft, slightly gruff. "This one is called 'Dreaming With A Broken Heart.'" The melody was softer than the chords he had been playing, and I was once again drawn in by both the sight and sound of Edward under the spotlight.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
__The waking up is the hardest part  
__You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
__And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
__Wondering was she really here?  
__Is she standing in my room?  
__No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…_

His voice was rough, and the lyrics so poignant that I felt tears well in my eyes. Last time I had heard him sing, it had been an intensely personal experience for me. I had felt he was singing to me, singing about hope, telling me that things would be all right, that they could be all right again. I had been flooded with emotion at not just the words, but the depth with which he sang them. He had conveyed such feeling to me, the emotions were so intense, that I'd had to leave the table to get a grip on them.

The emotion this time was all his. There was sadness, pain, and anger. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine as they had the last time. He held my gaze for a moment as he strummed the bridge, then looked away when the next stanza started. His voice took on a desperate edge with the next few lines, and I could feel the raw emotion coming off of him in waves.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
__The giving up is the hardest part  
__She takes you in with your crying eyes  
__Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
__Wondering could you stay my love?  
__Will you wake up by my side?  
__No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…_

This time, watching him sing with his head bowed, his eyes downcast, his voice so full of emotion, I recognized _his_ anguish, rather than focusing on my own. He had been hurt, he had suffered… he _was still_ suffering. What had Rosalie said to me? '_I know neither one of you is in the market or ready for a relationship.'_ Where I had been so sure of what I wanted only a short time ago, his distress now sparked my own.

I was lost in these thoughts when the song ended, and joined in the applause belatedly. Edward didn't notice – he was turned away from our table, his smile for the crowd a weary one. He made his way slowly back to the table, stopping to speak with several people. On his way, he accepted a fresh beer from our waitress, and I watched as he drank almost half of it in one long, continuous swallow.

Rosalie studied him critically as he took his seat again, her eyebrow arched. When he didn't look her way, she spoke up. "Wow, Edward, what a _cheerful_ song for you to sing. Just right for a celebration!" she said loudly, her sarcasm biting.

"Thanks, Rose," Edward said evenly, taking another sip of his beer as he settled into the seat beside me once again.

"I guess I know who was on the phone earlier without even having to ask, don't I?" Rosalie asked, her voice as venomous as I had ever heard it. "Edward, why do you still let…"

Edward cut her off, his voice low and forceful. "Rose, butt out!" Emmett sat forward, the look on his face dangerous as Edward had words with his wife. "Emmett, please tell your wife to mind her own business," Edward growled, putting the pilsner to his lips again and draining the remainder.

Rosalie opened her mouth to protest, and Edward shot her a look that I could only categorize as beseeching. "Rosalie, please. Not tonight."

Rose pursed her lips for a moment, her eyes narrowed, then nodded her head once. I had seen that look before. Hell, I had _received_ that look before. Rosalie was the consummate mama bear, and one of her cubs was in danger. She was as protective of Edward now as she had been of me during my divorce.

Edward waved the waitress over and placed an order for a coke. I switched my order to soda as well, knowing that I would be making my escape soon. I needed some time to reflect on the evening and the mass of confusion that was filling my head, for his withdrawal had created many conflicting emotions within me.

I was disappointed. I had never been so instantly attracted to someone before. I had never even really fantasized about another man while married to Jacob. Sure, I'd had my share of celebrity crushes – including a rather age-inappropriate one on the young man that played Cedric Diggory in the Harry Potter movies – but in real life, Jacob had been it for me.

I was worried. Edward was a genuinely nice person, and whatever was causing him hurt made me ache in sympathy. I had been through enough heartbreak during years leading to the death of my marriage that I could certainly empathize with anyone in such emotional turmoil.

I felt guilty. I had focused only on my physical attraction to Edward, not even considering or remembering Rosalie's statement that he had issues of his own.

The emotion that made me the most angry with myself was relief. For all my wine-induced bravado, I was scared to take that next step, that first step towards something new, something more. I needed to look at the timing of his phone call as nothing less than providential. Even though I had been split from Jacob for much longer than the recent date of my divorce suggested, and even though the split had been a mutual decision, my conflict reminded me that I still needed time to find myself before I jumped into another "us."

Alice turned to me, her smile bright as she tried to interject the spirit of celebration back into our lagging group. "Bella, do you have any plans tomorrow? Cancel them," she said, before I could even answer the question. "We're going to Seattle!"

"What's in Seattle?" I asked.

"Seattle's only the coffee shop headquarters of the world, and there are about a hundred bookstores. We're going on a research trip! You, me, Angela and Rosalie – we're going to hit as many bookstores and coffee shops as possible. We're going to take pictures, make notes, and create lists of our likes and dislikes before we finalize the plans." Her speech got faster and faster as she became more animated, and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"But Alice, I love the plans the way they are," I protested, shooting a quick sideways glance at Edward.

He smiled reassuringly. "Bella, it's a great idea. Maybe you'll come home with some great plans to tweak the floor plan, or maybe Angela will see some fabulous café layout that knocks her socks off. We've still got a while before we can get started on the construction, so it's good to see what the competition looks like. It's a good plan, Alice," he complimented, and she beamed.

"Come on, Bella – it will be a blast!" Angela wheedled, not that I really needed much convincing. Knowing I was facing the empty house again this weekend, the decision was not a difficult one to make.

"All right, I'm in. What time do we get started?" I asked gamely, groaning when Alice named a ridiculously early hour. "If that's the case, I need to get home and get some sleep. It's been a long, busy week, and I need some rest if I'm going to keep up with you tomorrow!" I teased.

Edward stood and reached for the jacket draped over the back of my chair. "May I walk you to your car, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded mutely, my heart racing at the thought of being alone with him, despite… or maybe _because_… of all that transpired this evening. I said my goodbyes, hugging Alice, Angela and Rosalie. I accepted a bone-crushing squeeze from Emmett. Jasper laughed as I gasped, trying to catch my breath, and he pecked my cheek, as did Ben.

I was surprised when Edward said his own goodbyes to his family and friends. He donned his jacket and placed the knit beanie on his head, once again tucking away the glorious curls that still called brazenly to my fingers. He led me through the packed crowd which had surged in for the band's performance, his hand warm on the small of back even through my coat.

The quiet outside Maria's was welcome, as was the cool, fresh air that I inhaled deeply, trying to settle my nerves. Edward walked silently at my side as we walked across the semi-dark parking lot to the spot where my car was parked. I could hear the muffled sound from the electric guitars from inside the bar, and was glad to be leaving, no longer in the mood for the loud music. I stopped at my driver's door, and turned to look up at him.

He stood with his hands jammed in his jean pockets, his shoulders hunched, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. His expression was troubled, and I could actually feel his discomfort between us. "Edward?" I asked softly, a feeling of relief washing through me when he finally met my gaze.

He sighed heavily, removing one hand from his pocket, reflexively reaching to run his fingers through his hair before remembering the beanie he had placed on his head. He dropped his hand awkwardly by his side. "Bella, I owe you an explanation for my behavior tonight."

I shook my head. "No, Edward you don't," I assured him.

"I really wanted this evening to go differently. Earlier, at the table I … but then my phone … and going up on stage was such a bad idea," he mumbled, his agitation obvious in his fractured monologue as he shifted from foot to foot.

I reached out and placed my hand on his forearm, and he stilled under my touch. I could see he was anxious as he spoke again. "This was not what I had pictured when I imagined walking you to your car tonight."

I'd had a different picture in my mind of the evening's progression as well, before his phone call. His palm on my knee, resting there until I slid my hand down to gently touch his. Our fingers intertwined beneath the tabletop and away from the notice of our friends, his fingertips playing with mine. His arm around my waist, staving off the chill of the night air as he walked me to my car. His callused fingertips on my face, in my hair, tilting my face up to his as our lips met. His kiss, warm, soft, urgent, our bodies gravitating towards one another...

I forcibly shoved the thoughts from my mind. "Edward, it's okay, really. I think we both got a little carried away this evening, it's hard not to when you're a single person surrounded by a group of nothing but perfect soul mates. But I don't want things to be awkward between us. We're going to be working together, and I'd like to think that we're going to be friends, as well. So let's put it behind us and move forward from here, okay?"

The emotions that flickered across his face were as varied as my own had been. He looked upset, embarrassed, wistful, and relieved, much as I had felt. "I'd like that, Bella. Thank you," he said softly, reaching up with his free hand and brushing a lock of hair from my cheek. He hesitated for a brief moment, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to that same cheek, his lips soft and chilled in the night air. "You'd better get in your car, it's getting cold. Have fun in Seattle tomorrow. Don't let Alice wear you out too badly."

I forced a laugh from my throat, desperate to inject some lightness into the tense situation. "Oh seriously, how bad could a day with Alice really be?"

* * *

**So do you hate me? Please, PLEASE let me know your thoughts - I really need your feedback now more than ever! It's been a sucky week in RL - I could really use some love, and I'm not adverse to begging :)**

**And if you want to read something fluffy and fun with a good dose of lemonade, please check out Love Delivers, a one-shot that Cullen_Crazy01 and I collaborated on, and that iadorepugs so graciously betaed for us It's a long one - 10,000+ words. http : // www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /s/ 5824798 /1/ Love Delivers (replacing the (dots) and spaces of course - or check my favorite stories for the link). We'd love to know what you think of Deliveryward!**

**Thanks for reading - enjoy drooling over your DVDs this weekend, ladies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you!**

**Okay, the response to the last chapter surprised me - and pleased me immensely. Seriously, I had tears in my eyes as I read the comments. Thank you all so much for your support and understanding as these characters progress on their journey.  
**

**As always, many, many thanks, hugs, kisses, etc. to my pre-readers, Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs. You are the best, simply the best. Love you both bunches!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"How many more, Alice?" I groaned as she pulled into _yet another_ coffee house in Seattle. We had been at our market research for four straight hours, and my head was spinning as I tried to keep everything straight.

Alice was a master planner, I had to give her that. She had arrived on my doorstop at five minutes to the crack of dawn with a large flavored coffee in one hand and a folder in the other. I was ushered to the car in the pre-dawn darkness, stumbling and yawning from my largely sleepless night. I was met with the equally sleepy visages of Rosalie and Angela, both nursing large coffees and bearing identical folders as they huddled together in the back seat to ward off the early morning chill.

Alice had instructed us to open the folders when we hit the main roadway and the sun had risen enough to see. I had laughed out loud when I saw the contents. The folder was filled with maps, website printouts, menus, and a neatly typed schedule that even included bathroom breaks. Alice ignored my laughter and Rosalie's teasing, telling us that we were starting in West Seattle and working our way East, specifically visiting non-franchised bookstores and coffee shops. She had included a journal and pen for each of us to record our thoughts and ideas, and she explained she not only had her digital camera, but an extra memory card, 'just in case.'

"Has she always been like this?" I looked to Rosalie for an answer when Alice ignored my question. I studied the detailed map and list of destinations with equal parts awe and amused disgust. We had run through approximately half of our itinerary, and were scheduled now for a longer break for lunch at one of the larger coffee houses. My stomach growled in appreciation as we approached the store, the tantalizing aromas wafting from the building fueling my appetite.

Rose, Angela and I paused outside the coffee shop, and Alice snapped a photo that included the name of the establishment. Alice had explained, when I protested just such a picture at our first stop, that this was how we would categorize the pictures on the camera. First a shot with the store name, then pictures of interesting elements from that store. I had to admit that her plans, however over-the-top they seemed, made a lot of sense when put into practice. It was easy to see how she ran such a successful business.

"You should try living with her," Rosalie laughed in answer to my question. "She had me organized and accessorized to the last detail in college. I had to check with her before I blew my nose, lest it throw her off schedule."

Alice shot Rosalie a dirty look. "And the moment she moved in with Emmett, she started being fifteen minutes late for everything!" Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "Without me there to keep her on the straight and narrow, her schedule simply fell apart."

"Hardly!" snorted Rosalie. "After four years of only seeing each other on weekends and school holidays, Emmett and I were too busy catching up to be bothered with schedules." I knew well enough not to ask what they were 'catching up' on.

Angela had her journal out, scribbling furiously as she reviewed the cafe menu. I was simply glad to have a stop which promised to be more than fifteen whirlwind minutes. We placed our orders, each one of us choosing something different on Angela's command. Once we had our drinks, Angela picked up the conversation. "So you and Emmett dated in college, Rose?"

Rosalie smiled, and I could see all the love and adoration for her husband in her expression. "And a long time before that. We were high school sweethearts, although if anyone had told me at our first meeting that would be the case, I wouldn't have believed them."

She definitely had Angela's attention now. "Why is that?"

Rosalie sat back in her chair, her eyes sparkling as she related the tale to us. "I actually met Edward first. We were both in eighth grade, and Emmett was in ninth, when the Cullens moved to my hometown. I saw Edward as I was leaving school – his bike chain had broken and I fixed it for him. I was a bit of a tomboy in those days," she said, winking at my astounded expression. "Edward went home and told his brother about the girl that had fixed his bike, and Emmett wouldn't believe him. He demanded that Edward introduce him to me, because 'girls can't do stuff like that.' Which was ridiculous, if you knew their mom, Esme. She would have kicked Emmett's butt for even thinking such a thing, never mind saying it out loud.

"Anyway, Emmett was waiting with Edward by the bike rack the next day, and he immediately pissed me off. We ended up in a shouting match right there in front of the school about what girls and boys could and couldn't do. He made me so mad that I punched him – one of the things he said a girl couldn't do was throw a proper punch, and I wasn't going to let that slide," she grinned. "I broke his nose and gave him a black eye, and was suspended for a week. Emmett came to see me every day – his mom made him bring me my homework as _his_ punishment for what he had said. By the time my sentence was complete, I returned to school as Emmett Cullen's girlfriend."

She looked down at her left hand, absently fingering the rather unassuming wedding band that rested next to a modest diamond in a very simple setting. I had thought it odd when I first met her – glamorous Rosalie seemed better suited to big, glitzy, multiple-carat jewelry, but as I got to know her, I understood that how she looked was only the smallest part of who she was. "We've been together ever since. We went to different colleges, which was the hardest thing we've ever done, and we were married one week to the day after my college graduation."

Angela sighed dreamily as Rosalie concluded her tale. "That's so beautiful, Rosalie." She turned to Alice. "I'll bet you and Jasper have the same kind of childhood sweetheart history, don't you?"

Rosalie laughed loudly, and Alice shot her another dirty look. "My love story with Jasper is a beautiful thing!" she said hotly, high spots of red coloring her cheeks.

Alice's reaction made me giggle. "Blushing, Alice? Well now you definitely need to spill! Tell us how you and Jasper met."

"I met Jasper at Rosalie's bachelorette party," Alice confessed, and I gasped. "No, no! He wasn't a stripper!" she said quickly, and I laughed. Obviously that assumption had been made before.

She continued on with the story. "About three weeks before Rose's wedding, the two of us and three of our college friends, Rose's bridesmaids, flew to Vegas for the weekend. We were there to gamble, drink, dance, and celebrate our singleness while mourning the passing of Rosalie's."

"Before she continues," Rosalie interjected, "What you need to know is that Alice was a dedicated career woman. She dated in college, but made it very clear that she was going to stay single so that she could travel the world and study design anywhere she wanted – London, Paris, Italy, the far East. She left quite a trail of broken hearts on our sorority doorstep." She smiled at Alice's dark look. "Okay, Alice, please continue," Rose said airily, waving her hand.

Angela and I exchanged a smile. They reminded me of how Angela and I had always been, adding to, embellishing and finishing each other's stories.

Alice's eyes grew warm with remembrance. "We walked into the hotel lobby to register, and there was Jasper; he was attending a contractor's conference. We introduced ourselves that afternoon, and..."

Rosalie cut her off again. "Introduced yourselves? Alice, you walked straight up to him and, in front of a dozen of his colleagues, said, 'You've kept me waiting a long time'."

I couldn't contain my laughter. That definitely sounded like the Alice I was coming to know. "Really, Alice? What did Jasper do?"

Alice smiled. "He took my hand, said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am,' and walked away with me right then."

"And I went on to have a bachelorette weekend without my maid-of-honor, who became my _matron_-of-honor before the weekend was through!" Rosalie finished with a laugh. It was obvious that they had told the story together before, as the disclosure of Alice's impulsive marriage was presented with the most shock value possible.

"You married him after less than forty-eight hours?" Angela asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course not!" Alice exclaimed, grinning widely. "I married him after less than _twenty-four_ hours. We needed time for a honeymoon," she giggled, and we all laughed.

I felt the familiar twinge of jealousy that made itself known when I heard how-we-met-and-fell-in-love stories. Even though logically…and cynically… I understood that approximately one half of all marriages failed, I was surrounded by nothing but love sick couples. I felt a sense of loss, of _failure_ that Jacob and had never been able to turn our friendship into a great love story of our own. The foundation had been there, but the feelings were wrong, not enough. Never enough.

Alice was still grinning like a mad fool as she concluded her tale. "Now it's been twelve years of bliss, and we've got two great kids…who _love_ your daughter, by the way!" she told me, turning to me with an even wider grin. "I have never heard my kids rave about a babysitter like that before. Jackson cried when Jasper took Sarah home last night. I think he has a little crush, to be honest."

I was surprised that the kids had been up when they got home. "Didn't you guys stay at Maria's after I left?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "After Edward brought the room down with his song choice last night, I wasn't in the mood for the band any more. We left about ten minutes after you did."

"I thought his song was beautiful. Very sad, but beautiful," Angela commented.

"Yeah, he tends to sing whatever he's feeling in the moment. I know he was planning something much more upbeat, until he got the call from _her_." Rosalie's lip curled in disgust.

"Who's _her_?" I asked before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

Rosalie's eyes darkened. "Heidi, his ex wife. He didn't say that's who he was talking to, but he's always upset like that after they speak. I thought things were getting better, but apparently she can still push his buttons. He hasn't been that emo in a while."

"How long have they been divorced?" I heard myself ask. My inner voice had apparently taken over, both of us desperate for information.

"It was finalized about nine months ago. Very ugly." Rosalie sighed heavily. "I can't go into details – it's Edward's story to share if he wants to – but I just want you to know he's not always like he was last night. The man you met a few weeks ago, and the businessman you've been dealing with, that's the real Edward. She just brings out the worst in him, and everyone she's around."

Nine months was not a terribly long time, and my heart ached anew for Edward's pain. My curiosity was piqued by Rose's words, but I also caught the words 'Can't talk about it,' which gave me the impression that she had been involved in his divorce as well. I buried my curiosity down deep as our food arrived.

I was returned to my home well after dark, my feet aching and my legs sore from all the walking. My folder and journal were filled with enough notes and comments to keep me busy for months. After a warm shower to ease the aching muscles, I fixed myself a cup of tea and logged into my computer to record my thoughts while they were still fresh.

I opened my email and Facebook accounts in case the kids were online and wanted to chat. I had a new notification, a friend request from Edward Cullen.

Moments after hitting the accept button, a chat window popped up on my screen. My heart fluttered when I saw that Edward was online, and sending me a message.

_**EC: Thanks for "friending" me. How was Seattle?**_

_** BB: Filled with more bookstores and coffee houses than I ever imagined possible! I don't think my feet are speaking to me right now.**_

Seriously. I needed to pop a couple more Tylenol before I went to bed. And make a note to avoid all Alice-planned trips in the future.

_**EC: LOL. Any changes to the bookstore plans? Angela's already emailed a couple of tweaks she wants for the cafe.**_

_** BB: Nope, I like your design. I got some great ideas for display and programs, but I'm sticking with your original plan. Can't improve upon perfection.**_

_** EC: It's only perfect because it's your vision, Bella. :)**_

And cue the blush – thank goodness we weren't on Skype.

_**BB: Thanks, Edward, but don't discount your contribution. I couldn't do this without you.**_

_** EC: I'm unreasonably glad that's the case.**_

'Blush' no longer covered it. I was now warm and tingly all over.

_**BB: You say that now – wait until you find out how needy I actually am.**_

Oh shit, did I actually say that? Too late for the delete key!

_**EC: I'm more than happy to fulfill your needs**__._

Oh shit, did _he_ actually say that? My fingers stalled over the keyboard, uncertain what to type in response.

_**EC: Sorry, that didn't come out quite the way I intended...**_

Damn. I had to shake my head to remind myself of what had transpired last night at Maria's, and what Rosalie had disclosed today. _Rein it in, hormones!_

_**BB: No worries – I knew what you meant. What did you do with your day today?**_

_** EC: Well, some of us got to sleep in. *grin***_

_** BB: Yeah, you go ahead and rub that in why don't you? **_

Instantly my brain tried to roll back into the gutter with the thought of rubbing and Edward at the same time.

_** EC: Sorry – I've been "planned" by Alice before, so I know what you went through today. So after sleeping VERRRRRRYYYYY late…**_

_** BB: Jerk. ;)**_

_** EC: ...I worked.**_

_** BB: Seriously? That's it? You worked?**_

_** EC: Seriously. That's it. I worked.**_

Huh. Apparently his life was as boring as mine. Poor guy.

_**BB: Wow, you need a life. **_

_** EC: Tell me about it!**_

_** BB: It's the weekend, you should go have some fun!**_

_** EC: Any suggestions?**_

_** BB: Round of golf? Trip to a museum? Heck, even coffee with a pretty girl might spice things up.**_

_** EC: All excellent suggestions. I'll go with door number three. Wanna have a coffee with me, pretty girl? ;)**_

My heart raced wildly at the words on the screen, and my inner voice gave a loud _squeeeeeeee!_ Apparently the flirting was back on. Did I want that? Definitely. Was I ready for it, or was he? Well, that remained to be seen.

_**BB: It's eleven o'clock at night, Edward.**_

_** EC: I was thinking more like tomorrow, Bella. Tomorrow's still the weekend, right?**_

Again, I was unsure what to type, and my fingers hovered indecisively over the keys. _Type yes, you idiot!_ My inner voice screamed at me.

_**EC: I'm sorry, I'm being obnoxious. Forget it, okay?**_

_** BB: No, I'm just trying to think of what's on my schedule tomorrow.**_

Oh yes, so much to do! Laundry...vacuuming…dusting…ooh, and alphabetizing my spices! Allspice, bay leaf, cardamom…

_**EC: It's okay, Bella, you're not responsible for my social life, or lack thereof.**_

_** BB: I'd love to have a cup of coffee with you tomorrow. When and where? **_

_** EC: It's okay. I'm sure you have a million other things to do.**_

Nope, he wasn't getting out of this that easily. If I could take a leap of faith and agree to meet him, he wasn't allowed to back out.

_** BB: When and where?**_

_** EC: Really, it's fine, don't worry about it.**_

_** BB: Are you reneging on your invitation, Edward?**_

The chat box was silent for almost an entire minute – I'd see the typing icon, then it would disappear, then it would reappear again. I could almost picture him running his fingers through his hair and then pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking as he formulated his response. It was surprisingly brief when it came.

_**EC: Are you sure, Bella?**_

_** BB: It's just coffee, Edward.**_

I doubted that he needed the reminder, but I sure did.

~*~*~*~

Despite the fact that it was 'just coffee,' I changed my outfit no less than four times before leaving the house, completely disgusted with myself for making such a big deal out of this. I opted for my favorite worn jeans, my U of W hoodie to ward off the crisp fall chill, and my well worn converse sneakers. If it really was 'just coffee' there was no need to dress up, right? My hair was in a ponytail, and my makeup was minimal, just enough to cover the circles beneath my eyes and give my cheeks a little color. Knowing me, I wouldn't need the artificial enhancement - I was sure to be blushing before he sat down. Given the butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach, it was going to be a miracle if I could swallow at all. I really needed to get a grip on myself. We agreed after all it was 'just coffee.' Maybe if I kept telling myself that I might actually believe it.

I parked behind the same coffeehouse that I had been to with Rosalie, and more recently with Alice as well. I was early, largely due to nerves that refused to let me sleep in at all this morning. Ironically, to fill the time I had begun the list of chores that ran through my mind when we were messaging last night – laundry, vacuuming, dusting. I left the spice organization to another day. Rather than wait in the car, I headed inside to stake out a decent table to watch for his arrival. I felt the warm blush climb my cheeks when I walked through the door to find him standing half-facing the counter as he placed his order, the pretty young barista smiling flirtatiously up at him.

He had dressed down for 'just coffee' as well. His button fly jeans were as faded as mine, and even more worn, with a tear at one knee, and they molded perfectly to his backside. He wore a faded gray tee shirt under a plaid flannel shirt, topped off with a New York Yankees bill cap that had seen better days. It appeared as though he probably hadn't shaved since Friday, and his chin and cheeks were shadowed with an appealing reddish-brown scruff. The grunge look of the nineties had never looked as good as it did on Edward Cullen at this moment. _Just coffee, Bella!_

He turned away from the counter for a moment and saw me standing in the doorway. His dazzling crooked grin made my heart race, and I couldn't help but smile in response as I walked forward.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you get to sleep in today?" he teased with a wink.

"Anything is sleeping in after the day I had yesterday," I laughed. "I felt like a lazy bum when I rolled out of bed at seven."

"Seven," he scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. "That's not sleeping in! You should have slept in until at least eleven."

"Edward, it's ten o'clock. Would you rather I was in bed right now?" My eyes popped wide and the blush climbed my cheeks rapidly as I processed the words that had actually left my mouth.

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with humor. "No comment," he said, and I could tell that he was barely able to contain his laughter.

An annoyed sigh interrupted my blushing humiliation, and we both turned to find the barista staring, a frown on her face. "Were you going to order or not, ma'am?" she asked me, her tone irritated. Was I imagining her emphasis on _ma'am_?

"Of course she is. What do you want, Bella? My treat," Edward said, and I caught the look of fawning admiration the barista sent his way. That explained her irritation, but didn't excuse her attitude.

I stared up at the menu, ignoring the rude young woman as she shifted impatiently from foot to foot. I was tempted to order the most complicated drink I could, just to make her work, but with my luck, she'd decide to sabotage it. "I'll take a large black coffee and a cranberry orange scone, please," I said, pulling my wallet out of my purse and waving off Edward's protest. He allowed me to pay for my own order with a grumble, and I followed him to a table in the sunshine facing the street.

"So tell me about Seattle," Edward invited, pulling out my chair for me as he had done several times on Friday. Years with the guys at the garage had convinced me that chivalry was dead. A girl could get used to this kind of gentlemanly treatment. Edward took the chair next to me, his back to the counter, and the jealous witch in me enjoyed the barista's disappointment immensely.

I had just started to tell Edward about Alice's folder of unending information, when a familiar voice caught my attention coming through the door of the coffee shop. I looked up, and immediately shrunk down in my seat, desperate in that moment to be completely invisible. "Oh God," I grumbled into my coffee cup, slinking down lower into my chair as I wondered frantically if I could make it to the bathroom and lock myself in before he spotted me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes dark with concern as I slumped in my seat, trying to unobtrusively disappear before…

_Too late!_ "BELLS! What the hell are you doing up, dressed and out so early on a Sunday?" Seth bellowed from ten feet away at the counter, reminding me that he never really had an indoor voice. He abandoned his position in line and tromped toward the table, his heavy shoes striking loudly against the tiled floor. He bent over and literally pulled me up from my chair, squeezing me in a tremendous bear hug that rivaled any I had received recently from Emmett. I was quite literally gasping for breath by the time he set me back on my feet.

I turned back to the table to find Edward half standing next to his chair as he watched us with a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. Seth noticed for the first time that I wasn't alone, and a wicked grin spread across his face. I opened my mouth to protest, knowing that he was going to send a bullshit storm Edward's way, but Seth's voice overpowered mine.

"Damn, Bells. I can't believe that you're cheating on me with this dude! Who the hell wears a Yankee's cap in Washington, anyway – ever heard of the Mariners? Dump this loser and come back to me, baby. You know the kids and I need you!" Seth cried melodramatically, pulling me back into his arms again.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and his jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth. The vein on his forehead pulsed once as he straightened up to his full height, and I could tell he was trying to decide what to do. I struggled against Seth's grip, but it was futile, his arms strong steel bands around me. I reached down and pinched Seth's forearm as hard as I could, twisting the skin between my forefinger and thumb until he released me with a yelp.

"Jesus, Isabella, that hurt, I think you even left a mark," Seth whined, holding his arm up in front of me.

"Why don't you go cry to your mom, you big baby? Maybe next time you'll keep your stupid hands to yourself," I growled at him. Even at thirty five, I missed being an only child. Seth was the personification of the annoying little brother.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, amused with my behavior. "Like that would help. Mom would tell Charlie, who would defend you, and I'd get in trouble with the Chief. So who the hell is the Yankee's fan anyway?" Seth asked, jerking a thumb toward Edward, whose dominant emotion now appeared to be confusion.

"Be nice," I hissed. "Seth, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, please meet my idiot brother, Seth Clearwater."

"Brother?" Edward blurted out, his eyes going from me, to Seth, and back again.

"Yep, we're twins," Seth joked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Obviously," Edward said dryly, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Identical, undoubtedly," he commented further, studying us and noting the dramatic differences in our appearances. Where I was short, Seth stood over six-foot-three. Seth's skin was a deep russet brown, while I was so pale I was nearly transparent. I was slight, and Seth had a muscular build. The only possible resemblance we could claim is that we both had brown eyes, although Seth's bordered on black, and were always twinkling with mischief. Mine were usually filled with exasperation when he was around.

"Dude, he just called you a dude!" Seth chortled, and I saw a touch of pink color Edward's cheeks.

"Wait, you're not a girl, Seth?" Edward replied smoothly, covering his embarrassment well. I laughed at the stunned look on Seth's face.

Seth grinned and stuck his hand out to shake Edward's. "I think I like this one, Bells. You gonna keep him?"

"Seth, it's not like…" I started to say.

Seth cut me off. "Wait a minute, are you sleeping with my sister? Are you compromising her virtue?" He glared menacingly at Edward and then threw me a reproving look. "Bells, really? What the hell do you know about this guy? I mean, you've only been divorced for a month, and now you're shacking up with some dude. Now I'm not here to judge you, but it's my brotherly duty to…"

I cut him off with a well-placed elbow to his midsection. "It's your brotherly duty to shut the hell up, Seth," I growled again. "Edward is just a friend. He's an architect with CWC, the company Angela and I are working with on the bookstore."

"That's cool," Seth said, his carefree grin making me smile despite my irritation. He turned to Edward. "I'm just messing with you, man. No hard feelings, 'kay?"

"No hard feelings," Edward agreed.

"Okay, now that I've managed to make Bella's morning, I gotta grab my coffee and go. I'm meeting Embry, Paul and Jared for some basketball," Seth said, winking as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell the guys I say hi," I told him.

"Will do. See ya soon!" he said, hugging me hard again. "Good to meet you, Edward."

"You too, Seth." Edward held my chair for me again, and we sat in companionable silence as we waited for Seth to depart, just enjoying our coffee and occasionally sneaking a glace at one another.

Edward waited until Seth had left the store, walking by the window and waving madly at us as he went. As Seth disappeared down the street, Edward turned to me with one raised eyebrow. "Brother?"

"Step-brother, obviously. His mom married my dad when I was eighteen. He makes up for those years without a sibling by being doubly annoying." I smiled fondly, and Edward grinned.

"I can relate. Imagine growing up with Emmett. I never had any only-child years," he said, and the thought did make me grin.

"And I bet growing up with Emmett felt like growing up with several brothers," I laughed.

"Very similar, yes. My mother has commented often that raising Emmett was like having twins. Of course, she may have just been talking about the grocery bill," Edward joked.

"Yeah, I've got a little experience with that," I said, thinking about how much food Will could put away in one sitting.

"That's right, your kids are teenagers," Edward said, his long fingers slowly pulverizing the bagel he had ordered. "How is that possible again?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know the story – high school sweethearts, married young, kids right away. The typical recipe for disaster, although we logged in more years than most."

Edward's eyes met mine. "I waited quite a while, but my marriage wasn't any more successful than yours," he confided quietly. I felt honored that he was willing to talk to me. "Heidi and I were only married for five years, though. Our divorce was final the beginning of this year."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I told him sincerely, recognizing the pain that darkened his eyes. "Five years or fifteen, it sucks regardless. If you ever want to talk about it..."

Edward gently but firmly cut me off. "Thanks, but there's nothing to talk about. All water under the bridge now."

Based on his reaction to the phone call last night I doubted that, but pushing him when we were just becoming comfortable with one another wasn't going to work. I simply smiled and nodded, then changed the subject.

For the next hour, we traded questions back and forth. We discussed college, and favorite books, movies, and music. We talked about silly things like our favorite colors, nicknames, and first pets, and we laughed a lot. Things were much more comfortable than they had been last night. At eleven thirty, when the cafe was changing their chalkboard to lunch specials, I realized I needed to get home. The kids would be back this evening, and being gone all day yesterday had skewed my schedule.

Edward saw me check my watch. "Time to go?" he asked, and I nodded reluctantly. "I've got some work to do today, too. I'll walk out with you." He held the door for me, then walked beside me to my car as he had the other night.

"Thanks for having coffee with me today, pretty girl," Edward said, his crooked grin as dazzling as ever.

"Thank you for inviting me, and not running away when you met Seth," I teased him in return, leaning back against my driver's door and squinting up at him in the sunlight. He laughed, and I loved watching his eyes crinkle as humor lit them. _Dammmmmn, girl, we've got it bad!_ My inner voice put in her two cents. I sighed mentally, agreeing that we indeed had a full-blown crush.

Edward hesitated for a moment before he extended his hand to me. When I placed my fingers in his, he pulled me forward and folded me into his arms for a brief hug. I felt him lay his cheek against the top of my head for a moment, and he sighed quietly as he released me.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us this week, finalizing the plans and pulling the paperwork together. You'll call me if you think of any changes you want?" he asked.

"Of course, but I told you already, I like things just the way they are," I reminded him.

"You know, most women change their mind several times, especially at the last minute," Edward teased me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I think you will find, Edward, that I'm not like most women."

Edward regarded me with a little hint of his crooked smile, his eyes warm. "Oh, I've already figured that out. But you never know when you'll be ready for a change, Bella. I want to make sure that I'm here when you are." As the words sunk in, there was a part of me couldn't help but hope that he meant it on a personal level as well as a professional one.

* * *

**Thanks so much to all who have read, favorited, reviewed, and recommended my story to others. It humbles me that you are enjoying my words. I, in turn, treasure each and every word for each of you! If anything in this chapter made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please consider leaving me some feedback. I love reading your comments, and I make it a point to respond to each and every one!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of _Never Enough_, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**"Thanks" seems so inadequate for all that Cullen_Crazy 01 and iadorepugs do for me, but thanks is what I have to offer. So lucky to have the both of you.**

**Posting a little early due to the holiday & busy weekend coming up. For those of you who celebrate, Happy Easter!**

**All right, read on, and meet me at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The weeks leading up to the Thanksgiving holiday passed swiftly. During the hurry-up-and-wait process of applications and permits, Angela and I spent more time together than when we lived together in college. Most days would find us at one house or the other, our laptops lined up side by side as we worked. Angela had the much more difficult job in setting up and licensing the café, so when Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte, the owners of Maria's, offered their assistance in negotiating the regulatory minefield, it was a Godsend.

While Angela and Charlotte worked together on the café, I immersed myself in filling the bookstore. I spent countless hours online, perusing website after website for all the kinds of things I wanted to see in the store. My list grew exponentially every time I opened a website to find yet another item I wanted us to carry. I spent hours on the phone each day with vendors, discussing products, display, and all variety of numbers – costs, projections, profit margins.

I was grateful every day for the team we had helping us with the project, and the friends that were on that team. I had said at first that we never would have started the project without their help. I knew now that there was no way A New Page would have ever come to fruition without their support, knowledge and expertise.

Rosalie was a legal powerhouse. She badgered various associates at her firm to push through the red tape and keep things moving. Between setting up the corporation, filing the applications and permits, and completing the financial paperwork necessary for an undertaking of this magnitude, we were constantly reviewing, revising, and signing documents. Rosalie kept the confusing jumble of papers organized and kept us on track, dumbing down the legalese when it got to be too confusing or too complicated.

Ben was our financial guru. Even though I had initially been opposed to borrowing money to pay for something I had the cash to do, he convinced me that loans in the name of the business were a good idea. Through the corporation, we made all the financial arrangements not just for the construction phase, but for our estimated opening and operating expenses for the first year. When Ben also offered to spearhead the human resources portion, Angela and I willingly ceded this control to him.

Alice was a design dynamo. Angela and I spent only one afternoon in her studio, flipping through design books and color swatches. She didn't take a single note the entire time we were there, but somehow managed to seize upon each of our tastes. She asked us to trust her to whittle down the outrageous number of choices to a couple of manageable ones. When we were able to choose the café furnishings in under fifteen minutes, especially after she showed us the stack of catalogs _she_ had reviewed to narrow down our choices, we were completely sold on her methods.

Once the applications were approved and the permits issued, Emmett and Jasper had every aspect of the construction and renovation scheduled and, surprisingly, under control. It simply amazed me to watch the space take shape, project by project, day by day. What had started out as an empty space was roughed in as a bathroom within a few days. The storage and office space I had toured with Edward was shifted, and the children's alcove I had imagined began to come to life. Installation of the shelving was moving up on the list of improvements, and I was almost giddy at the thought of filling those shelves.

The most major of the changes, the café, literally appeared out of nowhere in a short period of time. Broad expanses of floor space gave way to sleek cabinets and counter tops. The kitchen elements were installed, although after further research, we'd had to scale back a bit on the original menu, offering mostly pre-made items. Angela was disappointed at first, but was thrilled when she and Charlotte partnered up with a local chef and baker to supply both the bookstore and Maria's. We were able to bypass a huge jumble of regulations with this rather simple change, which literally took weeks off of our schedule.

Edward was involved in nearly every aspect of the renovation, construction and setup. He had modified the plans as required and requested. He was on site a couple of days a week, making sure that the plans were followed, and available at any time if any tweaks had to be made. He was there to answer the questions of the subcontractors and inspect materials and installations. He even pitched in when the contractors were short staffed, having admitted to me that he'd worked his way through college doing construction over the summers.

I'd nearly had a heart attack the day I found him in the back room, pounding nails along side the man who was framing the new office wall. Edward's jacket and dress shirt were slung over a nearby chair, and his thin white tee shirt clung to the sweat-dampened muscles of his back and shoulders. He was laughing at something the contractor said, and I watched in open-mouthed fascination as he raised his arm to swipe at the sweat that had beaded on his forehead. When he bent over to pick up a box of nails off the floor, his tee shirt rode up to give me a glimpse of the sinuous muscles of his lower back, just above the waistband of the dress slacks that seemed out of place with the rest of his appearance.

_Touch him!_ My inner voice begged, and I literally had to fist my hands to avoid the impulse I felt to reach out and trace the defined line of his spine where it dipped into his pants. I felt a clenching low in my abdomen; if I were a guy, I'd have had to adjust myself. _Just friends! _I mentally screamed back at the voice, backing out of the room before he noticed me standing there with my jaw dropped and drool on my chin. It's not like I'd never seen a good-looking man before. After all, I had been married to Jake for fifteen years and most of his friends were just as attractive as he was. There was just something about Edward, though - he was simply one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen.

It wasn't just his looks, though. He was charming and easy to talk to, with an acerbic wit that I loved to match with my own. I discovered that was very well read and had a well informed opinion on most topics. He was the kind of guy that could have his pick of just about anyone, including women that were younger and had considerably less baggage than I.

On the days I didn't see Edward at the bookstore, I would usually come home to an email, or he would send me a text, or we would spend some time in the evening instant messaging. More than once I had stayed up far later than was prudent to chat with him via Facebook. Our subtle flirtation continued, and my crush grew, but my own insecurities held me back from acting on my crush. I needed his friendship too much to take the risk.

While everything at the bookstore was going quite well, things at home were not progressing as smoothly, and I was already struggling with how to balance the two. I had been late getting home once already this week, and missed one of Will's basketball games last week when I had to attend a zoning board meeting. He said it was okay, but his withdrawn silence that night spoke volumes.

The next morning, Sarah's biting comments finally goaded me into grounding her from her cell phone, the computer and her iPod until the weekend. It also meant that I'd needed to be at home to enforce the punishment, although I'm not sure who that punished more, the surly teen or the exasperated mother. I had extended the grounding through the weekend when I'd learned she'd appealed her punishment to her father. I was grateful for Jacob's backup when he told her he would have taken her things away for longer in the first place. Her punishment was over now, and she was being careful not to do anything that might result in such a penalty again, although the line she skated sometimes was paper thin.

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and we were leaving tomorrow to spend a couple of days in Forks with my dad and Sue. The kids didn't have school today, and when I left this morning, they were both still sleeping soundly. I had been at the bookstore all day, sorting through my first shipment of books, and it was almost dark out. Wanting to wrap up things as much as possible before being gone for a couple of days, I sent the kids a text saying I would be at the bookstore for a little while longer, and to go ahead and order pizza for dinner.

About thirty minutes later, I was in the stock room in the back going through boxes when I heard loud pounding on the locked front door. I groaned as I rose stiffly from the hard floor upon which I had been sitting. "I'll be right there!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the darkened space as I limped toward the entrance, rubbing my backside and arching my back against the soreness.

Sarah's baleful glare met me when I opened the door. "Hey Mom, thanks for the text. It's a shitty substitute for actual parenting, but you've got your priorities, right?" she snarled, pushing past me and storming into the store.

I was stunned into silence for a moment at the vehemence of her attack, but my anger quickly won out. "Sarah Marie Black! I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way!"

"I really don't care what you will tolerate, Mother," she hissed. "I'm here to tell you that your son has been sick all day, and I've been taking care of him, instead of you, his mother, the one that _should _be there! He wouldn't let me call you - 'Don't bother Mom, she's too busy'," she quoted, and I could see the concern in her eyes even as they blazed with righteous anger at me.

"What's wrong with Will?" I asked, cutting her off before she could light into me again.

"He started throwing up just after you left, and he's not been able to keep anything down at all today." Sarah's voice had lost some of its vehemence, and tears were in her eyes. She had always been so protective of her little brother. But when she looked up and met my gaze, her eyes hardened, and she glared at me anew. "When I told him I would call you, he told me no, that what you were doing today was more important." She choked on the last two words. "He thinks your stupid bookstore is more important than he is!"

Each one of her words was a sledgehammer to my heart. He couldn't really believe that, could he? Sarah was just upset. My babies didn't really think they were less important to me than a job. Did they?

I reached out toward her, flinching as she pulled her arm away from my seeking fingers. "Sarah, there is nothing more important to me in this entire world than you and Will. I'm sorry I haven't been home as much the last couple of weeks, but…"

She cut me off. "Save it, Mom. Save it for someone who might actually believe you. I know what your priorities are now." She ticked them off on her fingers, one by one, each statement another blow. "You miss more dinners than you're home for. If you are home for dinner, it's takeout anyway. Meetings are more important than Will's games. Time on the computer trumps evenings at home. And being at the bookstore takes precedence over everything." Her voice broke, and despite the anger in her tone, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. I ached with the knowledge that she would not willingly accept comfort from me.

"Despite what you may think, Sarah, there is truly nothing more important in my entire life than you and your brother," I said softly, watching helplessly as a tear escaped the corner of her eye and tracked down her cheek. "Let me grab my purse, and we'll go home and talk about this."

"Rebecca is waiting outside – I called her to bring me here once Will fell asleep," Sarah said, wiping furiously at the lone tear, unable to stop the others from falling. "I'm going home now to make sure he's okay. Feel free to join us if you have the time," she snapped, her voice gaining strength once again as she turned and walked away from me.

"Sarah, please!" I called out, knowing that I was begging and not caring. "It will only take a minute…"

"I'll see you at home, Mom," she said coldly, grabbing the door and running out into the dark night. I sprinted after her, but my speed was no match for that of my athletic daughter. I was unable to catch her before she climbed in and the car pulled away from the curb, tires squealing. I stood at the curb, feeling tears well up and spill over as I watched the taillights disappear down the street.

The sound of another approaching car caught my attention, and I mimicked my daughter's earlier actions, rubbing frantically at the tears on my cheeks as the car slowed down considerably as it passed. I turned to go back into the store, my blood pounding in my ears, shutting out all ambient street noise. My mind was focused on my only goals - I needed to get home, and I needed to see Will.

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I was unable to bite back the scream that rose at the unexpected contact. As the only daughter of the chief of police, my dad's instructions immediately came back to me. Instinctively, I threw my elbow back and felt it connect with a solid abdomen, the whoosh of air indicating I had knocked the air out of my attacker's lungs. The hand dropped from my shoulder and I lurched forward, trying to get into the building before he recovered. I slid into the open doorway and turned to slam and lock it, when a large foot clad in a familiar pair of black Nikes inserted itself between the door and the jam. The door banged the knee of the leg that blocked it, and the owner of the leg groaned loudly in distress. Startled, I looked up into the pained green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Edward! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I cried, wrenching the door open He was hunched slightly at the waist, one hand splayed across his abdomen, the other now reaching for his knee. He stumbled forward slightly, swearing under his breath as he put his weight on his injured leg.

"All I can say is thank God you aren't about two inches shorter," Edward muttered, his hand rubbing his abdomen just above the button fly of his jeans where my elbow had obviously connected. My eyes automatically dropped the two inches he suggested, widening at the implication as I caught myself staring at his crotch. I felt a blush stain my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated helplessly, a wave of guilt crashing over me. "You scared me, and I reacted out of instinct."

Edward waved off my apology. "It's okay. But I called your name three of four times. You must have been pretty deep in thought to have missed that. What were you doing out in the street anyway, Bella?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

His words brought me back to what had transpired. "Will!" I gasped, horrified that I had forgotten, even for a second, that my son was sick. Sarah was right – mother of the year I was not. "I've got to get home!" I said frantically, turning away from Edward toward the office.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, reaching out to place a restraining hand on my arm. My eyes filled with tears at the concern in his voice, and overflowed when I met his distressed gaze. I gasped, a choking sob escaping my throat, my tears falling freely as he pulled me into the warm circle of his arms.

I buried my face against his chest, my arms gripping him tightly as I cried with abandon. I don't know how long we stood there, but it was long enough for me to soak his shirt with my tears. I couldn't hear his actual words as I cried, I just felt the reassuring tenor of his voice as he soothed me. His hands stroked my hair, my shoulders, and my back as my wracking sobs quieted into soft hiccups, and eventually melancholy sighs.

Edward now hummed softly, the fingers of one hand tracing the back of my neck while the other held me snugly against him. He raised his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and tilting my head back so he could look into my eyes. I could only imagine how I looked. My nose red, swollen and dripping. My eyes puffy and bloodshot, all traces of makeup washed away by the saltwater of my tears. I tried to pull away, but Edward wouldn't allow it, holding my face steady between his warm hands.

"Feeling a little better now?" he asked, his voice low and husky. He gently wiped at the moisture beneath my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

I nodded wordlessly, closing my eyes briefly as his fingers soothed the swollen skin, the comfort of his touch immeasurable. I opened them again after a few moments, and met his warm gaze, which was dark with worry.

"Can you tell me what happened, Bella?"

"I had a fight with my daughter," I croaked, my voice hoarse and low.

He waited for me to continue, but I was unable to do so as the tears welled up again. He waited until I had control over my emotions again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

I shook my head. "You don't need to hear about my problems, Edward."

"I want to help, even if you just need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on." His voice was low, persuasive. When the tears came this time, they were from gratitude. I hiccoughed another soft sob, and he pulled me back into his arms. "Talk to me, Bella. Please."

"My daughter was just here," I mumbled into his chest as his hand started stroking my hair again. "Will, my son, has been home sick all day. He didn't call me, and he wouldn't let Sarah call me, either. He told her..." my voice cracked. I took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing the words out. "He said not to call me because the bookstore is more important. He thinks this place is more important than he is! What kind of horrible mother am I that my own son believes he is not the most important thing to me?"

"Bella, you're a wonderful mother, and your son knows that." Edward's voice was calm, a soothing balm to my frayed nerves. "He knows you love him, he knows you would do anything for him."

"How can you know that?" I gasped, desperate for reassurance. "How can you think that I'm a good mother, when he's sick and I'm here? How can a good mother not know when her child needs her?"

Edward chuckled lightly. "Bella, I was raised by a good mother. I am surrounded by them – Rosalie, Alice … you. I've only known you a few months, and I already know that your world revolves around your children. Surely the children that have been with you all these years recognize it as well." He hugged me a little tighter before continuing, his voice low and vehement. "I've also seen bad mothers, and I can state unequivocally that you are _not_ one of them."

"But I left him there, all alone, sick..."

He gently but firmly interrupted me. "No, Bella. You didn't know he was sick. How could you have known? Was he sick last night? Was he sick this morning before you left? And from what you said, he wasn't alone - his sister was with him, right?" I didn't want to listen to reason, I didn't want to hear the common sense of his argument. All I wanted to do was castigate myself for not being there when I was needed.

Edward, however, was not going to let me off that hook so easily. "Bella, stop beating yourself up about this. It was out of your control, and now you just need to focus on what you can do. Let's get you home to your kids, okay?"

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered softly. The guilt still tore at me, but it helped knowing that he had faith in me, even if I had none in myself.

"You're welcome, Bella," he whispered back, and I felt what I thought was the press of his lips against my hair just before he released me. "Go get your things – I'll meet you by the back door."

I grabbed my purse and bag from the office, then stopped in the bathroom for damage control. I groaned in horror when I saw my reflection. It was every bit as bad as I had feared – swollen, rheumy eyes, red bulbous nose, and mascara-streaked cheeks. My hair clung in tear dampened clumps to my face and neck.

I knew it would upset Will terribly to see me like this, so I set about repairing the damage. I dug into my purse for my brush and a hair tie, pulling the tangled mess out of my face. I splashed cold water on my face, pressing a saturated paper towel to my eyes for a few minutes. It was pretty much a lost cause after the copious amount of tears I had cried. I dried my face and hands, and stepped back into the storage area.

Edward had closed and locked the front door, drawing the shades and shutting the lights off. In the storage room, he had moved the box I had been sorting, and neatly stacked the paperwork on the table. The lights in the office were off as well, and he stood near that back entrance, his keys in hand, waiting patiently for me.

I felt another rush of gratitude as I approached him. I didn't know how I would have managed to pull myself together without his assistance. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea why he was here, other than acting as my personal guardian angel. "Edward, I really can't thank you enough for your help tonight. I didn't even stop to ask why you were here, I'm sorry for monopolizing your time."

"I was driving by and saw you outside and decided to stop in. I'm just glad that I could be here for you," he replied softly, a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. "C'mon, let me walk you to your car." He held the door open for me, then locked it securely behind us, testing it the same way I always did. He placed his hand at the small of my back as we walked across the parking lot.

He waited for me to unlock the door, then grasped the handle and opened it for me. He took my purse and bag from me, walking around to deposit them on the passenger seat before coming back around to my side of the car to close the door. I started the engine and rolled down the window.

"Are you all right to drive?" he asked, leaning down so that his face was framed in the window.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Send me a text later, let me know you're okay?" he requested. He could see the protest forming. "Please, Bella?"

It was the very least I could do after all he had done for me this evening. "All right, I will," I promised, and he smiled his crooked grin at me. Even as heavy as my heart was, the familiar sight of his smile made my pulse race. "Thanks again."

"Any time, Bella," he said, reaching out and lightly touching my cheek with his index finger. He withdrew his hand and straightened up, stepping back from the car. I rolled up the window and slowly pulled away from the parking lot, watching him in my rear view mirror as I left. I drove slowly, trying to work out in my head what I was going to say to each of the kids when I got home. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice the silver car following me until I turned in the driveway and it slowed down. I could just make out Edward's silhouette in the dim light of the dashboard. He waited until I had the front door open before he pulled away from the curb. His thoughtfulness made me smile as I entered the house.

The downstairs was dark and still, the only noise the muffled sound of Sarah's music coming from up stairs. I dropped my purse and bag in their usual spot before climbing the stairs. I paused outside Sarah's door, debating, before deciding to check on Will first.

Will was sprawled diagonally across his bed, his feet hanging off one side, his head near the foot of his bed as he slept. The low light from his desk lamp angled across his face, highlighting the chiseled cheekbones that were slowly emerging from the puppy fat that used to round his cheeks. I reached out to brush his silky hair from his eyes, which popped open the moment I touched him.

"Hi, Mom," he said sleepily, smiling at me as he caught my fingers with his for a squeeze. He stretched slowly, starting with his toes and going all the way up his body, a huge yawn wracking his frame. He grinned at me, then pushed himself into a sitting position. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eight," I told him, taking a seat beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, reaching out to touch his cheek, flushed either from sleep or a fever.

"Sarah called you," Will said flatly, his brow creasing with annoyance at his sister.

"Sarah told me you were sick, yes," I said evenly. "But I want to know why you didn't want her to call me. Or better yet, why you didn't call me yourself?" I kept my tone carefully neutral, knowing that Will picked up on my emotions so easily.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Really, Mom, what could you have done here, with me sick?" he asked matter-of-factly. "I wasn't exactly good company today."

"I would have been here if you needed anything," I told him, unable to stop my fingers from reaching out to touch his hand. "I could have helped."

"But I knew you were there if I needed you, and that you'd come home if I called," he told me. "Seriously, I spent half the day yarfing into the toilet – what could you have done? Sat around and worried and hovered? No offense – I really didn't want any company in the bathroom." He shuddered theatrically, and I had to laugh.

"Point taken," I agreed. But you know I would have been here, if I had known, right? You know that there is nothing more important to me than you and your sister, don't you?" I bit my bottom lip as I asked the question, Sarah's accusations echoing in my mind.

"Well duh!" Will said succinctly, rolling his eyes. "What else would I think, really!" He seemed genuinely annoyed by the notion that I would question such a thing. "Seriously, Mom, you need to get a grip on the guilt thing, or you're going to drive us all nuts."

I found myself laughing again, my heart lighter, as I turned the conversation back to him again. "All right, I'll try. But you've got to promise to let me know when something's going on, like today. Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"Sure sure," Will said, his smile just like his father's. "I haven't thrown up since late afternoon, and I've been drinking water this evening. I was actually thinking about making something to eat." As if to prove his point, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"How about I heat up some of that chicken soup in the freezer? I'm a little hungry, too," I told him.

"That sounds great!" Will enthused. "Can I go hop in the shower? I feel pretty gross after lying around all day."

"Sure, come on down when you're done," I told him, getting up from his bed. I watched him gather his things, and followed him out. He padded down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom as I stopped outside Sarah's door.

I knocked loudly, waiting for her muffled "Come in!" before opening the door. Sarah was curled up on her bed, a blanket over her lap and a book in her hands. I could tell from her swollen eyes that she had been crying at some point.

"I'd like to talk to you," I told her. She gestured wordlessly to the foot of her bed, which I took as an invitation to sit down. She kept her eyes on her book, either unwilling or unable to meet my gaze.

I knew my first words would shock her. "I want to thank you, Sarah," I told her calmly.

She immediately looked up, startled by my words and tone as I knew she would be. "Th-thank me?" she stuttered incredulously.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to tell me that Will was sick. He shouldn't have kept it from me, and I appreciate you looking out for him."

This clearly was not the conversation Sarah had anticipated. Where she had been filled with sullen indignation, my gratitude literally sucked all her anger away. She stared at me, confused. "I don't understand?" she questioned softly. " I thought for sure that you would be angry at the way I talked to you…"

I struggled to maintain my composure. "Don't make any mistake, Sarah. Your words had their intended effect. I know that you can see that I've been crying, just as clearly as I can tell that you were." It took every ounce of restraint I had not to reach out and touch her, to try and comfort her when her tears welled up again. "You went to the store not just to tell me your brother was sick. You went there, using the words and tone that you did, with the specific intent to hurt me. And it worked."

Sarah looked away, her face stricken. I felt horrible, knowing the effect my words were having on her, but she needed to know the impact hers had had as well. She needed to know that lashing out as she had was not acceptable, nor was it going to be tolerated.

"I'm sorry if I have said or done anything over the past two months…or the past two years for that matter…that would give you the impression that you and your brother are not the most important things in the world to me. I have tried to be there, with you and for you, in every way I could, both before the divorce and after." My throat felt tight as I battled my tears, and I watched a large tear fall on Sarah's clasped hands. "I love you and your brother more than you can possibly know. Believe it or don't," I paused for a moment, to give my words their intended impact, "But don't ever accuse me of not caring like you did tonight."

I studied her as she sat with her head bowed. I reached over and placed my hand over hers, grateful that she didn't pull away as I feared she would. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. She shook her head. "You know you can talk to me, right?" She nodded. "All right. I'm going to go make some soup. There's more than enough, if you want to join Will and me." Sarah shrugged her shoulders, her face still downcast. I held in the sigh I wanted to release, standing up and crossing the room. "I love you, Sarah," I said softly.

"Love you too, Mom," came her quiet reply. The pain in my chest eased just a little more.

I busied myself in the kitchen, pulling out a pan in which to heat the soup and retrieving a crusty loaf of bread to have with dinner. Spying Will's cell phone charging on the counter, I remembered my promise to Edward, and fished my own phone out of the front pocket of my purse.

There was already a text waiting for me, sent about fifteen minutes ago.

_**Just checking to make sure everything is ok at home? Please let me know.**_

I quickly typed my response.

_**All is well with the kids, thanks for asking.**_

His response was almost instantaneous, as though he had been waiting to hear from me. The thought that he was concerned warmed me.

_**Good to hear. Is Mom okay as well?**_

I smiled, remembering the way he held me, the way he reassured me when I was falling apart earlier tonight.

_**Thanks to the help of a friend, Mom's ok, too. Thanks again, Edward.**_

His response made my smile grow wider.

_**Any time, pretty girl, any time.**_

Given the myriad ways I was coming to depend on this man in my life, he may very well learn to regret the offer, but I couldn't help but hope he meant it as wholeheartedly as I wanted to believe it.

* * *

**Okay, Sarah-haters, let me have it! I know she's a very unpopular character, and even though I wish I could make things better for both her and Bella, this is the way it is right now. I hope maybe she redeemed herself in your eyes a little at the end? **

**So, if something made you smile, laugh, or growl in frustration, let me know. Each one of your comments are absolutely precious to me. Special thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers - you guys know who you are, and I love you guys hard! I do respond to each and every review... and this time around, a little teaser for Chapter 11 will be sent to all who review Chapter 10 :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs, etc. are the property of the respective authors (Stephenie Meyer for Twilight, and John Rox for I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas) . No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of ****_Never Enough_****, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Okay, I have to admit relieved shock at the response to the last chapter. The general consensus is that Sarah's a brat, but that her actions (while not excusable) are understandable. Thanks for the support and understanding.**

**Loads and loads of thanks to my pre-readers, Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs, who so graciously assist with my grammar, dash addiction, and all around freak outs while writing. Thank you so much for your support...and for not killing me when I spam your in boxes!**

* * *

**C****hapter 11**

"Mom, make Uncle Seth stop messing with the paintbrush!" Sarah squealed at me, her footsteps echoing as she ran to dodge Seth's playful antics. I could see that the ends of her dark hair looked as if they had been brushed with the _Restful Blue_ color that was supposed to be going on the back wall of the store, not on my daughter.

"Seth Clearwater!" I shouted, and he stopped his pursuit of Sarah, skidding to a stop in the middle of the floor. Will, who had been right behind him, slid into him, and they both fell to the hardwood floor in a heap, laughing hysterically.

Sarah and I looked at each other, and we each rolled our eyes at the antics of the boys. I was sure that I would seriously regret asking Seth for his painting assistance by the time the day was through. Maybe I needed to banish him to the unseen areas of the bookstore where it wouldn't matter if he messed around and screwed up. I wondered if the inside of the utility closet needed painting…

Things had progressed steadily in the bookstore through the month of December. Once the major construction and renovation had been completed it was inspections time. I was relieved that we passed with only minor things needing to be changed. Angela continued to work with the state agencies to get the café permits in place and ready for the mid-January opening we were hoping for. The contractors and sub-contractors that CWC had employed were very hard working and fast, and Emmett had a knack for knowing exactly how long any given job would take. With his scheduling acumen, there was rarely a delay from one project to the next, which meant that the painting we had anticipated doing after the New Year was actually ready to be done before the holidays.

The situation at home was cautiously better, as well. Our short conversation the night Sarah confronted me at the bookstore had spawned several more conversations between myself, Sarah and Jacob regarding Sarah's feelings about the divorce, the business, and all the changes that were happening in her life. She had confessed a feeling of helplessness, of all things in her life being out of control, including her own volatile reactions. She agreed to see a counselor to help her deal with her anger, and our relationship was getting a little more back to the way it had been before Jacob and I had split.

"All right, all volunteers front and center!" A voice called from just behind me, rising above the ruckus. Alice stood there, looking adorable in painter's coveralls and a cap covering her short, spiky hair. She had a clipboard in her hands and a look on her face I had quickly learned to respect. "Mr. Clearwater, unless you want to paint the inside of the utility closet, please get up off the floor and pay attention." I laughed as Seth blushed and stood, his head hanging down comically.

"All right, let's get down to business. I'd like to thank everyone for coming down here this afternoon to help paint A New Page. We've got a lot of work to do and not much time, but thankfully a lot of hands will help us move things along." Alice consulted her clipboard. "I've got a grid mapped out here with the areas that need to be painted, including trim and wall color. When I call your name, please step forward and get your assignment."

I watched as friends and family alike stepped forward to help out, my heart swelling with gratitude once again that these people were in my life. Sarah and Will, out of school and on Christmas break, were assigned to the storage area, Sarah working on trim and cut work while Will would roll the walls and ceiling. Seth and Embry were given the women's restroom, resulting in several off-color remarks until Holly smacked the back of Embry's head. Ben and Sam were assigned to the men's restroom. Holly and Emily were going to work in the office, and be available to help or supervise the storage area, if Sarah and Will needed them.

Emmett and Jasper were going to tackle the two largest walls in the store's interior, the back walls that stretched the entire length and width of the building. Alice and Edward were painting the children's alcove, where Alice was working on a large mural with Edward's assistance. Rosalie, Angela and I were picking up the detail work, painting the pillars, the stretches of space between the windows, and the smaller elements in the café that needed to be finished off. Even Peter and Charlotte had stopped by to help, and Alice assigned them to do trim work on the walls Jasper and Emmett were painting.

Once everyone had their orders, Alice docked her iPod into the store's sound system, wired only three days ago, and selected a playlist called "Painting." She accepted the good-natured teasing with a shrug as the lively mix of music filled the space, creating the exact mood necessary. It was almost like she could see how things would work before they ever happened…

For the next several hours, the sound of music, conversation and laughter filled the bookstore. With Christmas only a week away, Alice had interspersed holiday tunes with popular music, and from time to time you could hear different people singing along. I was working near the front door when a particularly favorite song of mine came on, and I heard the footfalls of both Will and Sarah as they ran out of the back room to find me, wide grins on their faces.

"Mom! The hippo song!" Will yelled, grabbing me and swinging me in a circle.

Sarah plucked the wet paintbrush from my hand, setting it down carefully on the paper before turning back to me with a smile. "C'mon, Mom. You know what you've gotta do," she said slyly.

I hadn't seen my children so carefree in some time, and I couldn't resist the twin pull of their earnest expressions. I turned to Will and started singing the song as we had done since he was a baby.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy  
_

Sarah's eyes were sparkling as she took over the next verse. She danced in a circle and did the hand and arm movements we had created years ago when I taught them this song.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,  
that's the easy thing to do_

Will's loud, slightly off-key voice joined in as he started the third verse, his gestures wild and exaggerated.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there_

By the time the chorus started, and the three of us sang together, nearly everyone in the store had stopped to watch. I felt a blush color my cheeks as I spotted Edward, his arms folded on the half wall between the children's alcove and the store, watching me with a huge grin. I smiled, refusing to be embarrassed when my teenaged children were acting just as silly as I was, and loving every minute of it.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too_

The three of us continued to sing for the rest of the song, dancing around and basically acting as silly as a song about hippopotamuses allows. By the time we finished the final chorus, we had been joined by family and friends, old and new, and everyone was singing along. When the last note died in the air, there was a loud round of raucous applause that rivaled anything I had ever heard at Maria's for the band. I pulled Sarah and Will in for a hug, my heart light and happy. My children hammed it up, bowing and blowing kisses to the crowd, and I laughed harder than I had in quite some time.

When the impromptu concert broke up, Alice waved me over to the children's alcove. I was in awe of the mural she had stenciled on the back wall, incorporating scenes from fantasy and fairy tales. Edward was working on a huge castle standing in the middle of a forest. "Bella, I think it's probably time to feed the animals," Alice whispered conspiratorially. Our painters were there on a strictly volunteer basis, plied with promises of pizza, beer and wine. "I called in the order, but they're swamped and can't deliver. Do you think you could find someone to go pick up the food? I'd go, but I'm working on the cupcake mountain right now, and don't want to leave while the creativity is strong."

"Actually, I could use a break from the paint fumes, I'll go pick it up," I told her.

"Care for some company?" Edward asked, wiping his hands on a paint rag and sending a crooked smile my way. It hadn't escaped my notice that he was wearing my favorite pair of worn blue jeans, ripped knees and all, paired with an inside-out, faded gray tee shirt that had obviously been worn as much as the jeans, with small tears and mends around the logo. He had covered his hair with the same disreputable Yankees cap I had first seen at 'just coffee' a couple of months ago, and I giggled when I noticed the streak of paint just below his cheekbone. He chuckled in response, and my heart raced.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat and purse," I told him. "I hope you've got a jacket – it felt like snow earlier."

He grabbed a black hoodie sweatshirt from a nearby chair and raised his arms to put it on. I felt my mouth go dry as his tee shirt rose, revealing a tantalizing strip of bare skin above his low-slung jeans and the band of what appeared to be dark gray boxer briefs. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the lean muscles of his abdomen, the enticing 'V' of his hipbones, or the narrow trail of hair that dipped below his waistband to…

I heard someone clearing their throat, and I looked away guiltily to find Alice watching me, one eyebrow raised. I flushed scarlet. _Busted!_ My inner voice giggled, and I was thankful that it was Alice that had caught me staring and not Edward himself. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, and Alice laughed. Edward's head emerged from his hoodie and he looked at Alice quizzically. She shrugged her shoulders as well, and winked at me when Edward turned away.

"Mind if I drive?" he asked, pulling his car keys from the pocket of his hoodie.

"You just want me to have to hold onto the pizzas," I teased as we snuck out the back door.

"The pizzas would probably be safer that way. I'm starving!" he told me, rubbing his stomach when it rumbled, as if on cue. My eyes were drawn once again to his abdomen, and I felt my blush rise when I remembered my earlier glimpse of taut skin, smooth muscle and silky hair. He led the way to a shiny silver Volvo parked next to my Jeep, the engine already running. "Remote start – I was hoping you'd let me drive," he explained when I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

I was excited and a little nervous to have this time alone with Edward. Things had been so busy over the last several weeks that I had only seen him for a few minutes here and there since the night that I used his shoulder as a shamwow for my tears. I was making a concerted effort to spend more time with the kids after Will's illness and Sarah's outburst, which significantly cut into my Facebook chat time. Edward and I continued to have short, somewhat flirtatious (in my opinion) IM sessions, and tended to exchange texts every couple of days. Our messages always started out about the bookstore, and somehow ended with subtle entendres which left my inner voice squealing even as I warned myself not to read too much into it. Between my obligations at home and at the bookstore, and his other clients, including a project in Portland that had him on the road frequently, this was to be the first significant amount of time we would spend together in approximately a month.

Edward opened the door for me and then quickly climbed in the driver's side once I was situated, shivering slightly against the winter chill. We sat for a minute, warming our hands against the vents. Edward played with the radio, finding a station that was playing Christmas music and stopping there

He turned to me with that irresistible crooked grin. "So, hippopotamuses? Or is the correct term hippopotami?"

"Hippopotamuses, the song says so," I said definitively, fighting the smile that made the corner of my lips twitch. "But you need to emphasize the 'muses' or you're not pronouncing it correctly. Yes, it was completely goofy, and I probably made an ass of myself, but…"

He cut me off. "Hardly. It was adorable, and everyone thought so. I particularly enjoyed your hippo ears and walk," he teased, fisting his hands near the top of his head as we had done.

The sight of Edward making hippo ears had my grin breaking out in full force. "You do that so well, next time the song comes on we'll expect you to join in," I teased him, enjoying the carefree sound of his laughter.

He pulled out into traffic carefully, and the number of cars on the road surprised me, until I saw the time. "Wow, no wonder everyone is so hungry, we've been painting for hours," I commented. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. Maybe we should pick up the beer and wine for later, so we don't need to run out again."

"It's already covered," Edward said, gesturing toward the back seat. I twisted in the seat to look, and saw two coolers, and some paper bags. "I've got several kinds of wine, a couple cases of beer, and soda for the kids and those who choose not to partake." I must have looked incredulous, because he grinned sheepishly. "Alice strikes again. She had me pick the stuff up this morning."

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to fear that you could read my mind," I confessed, feeling my stupid blush flare again as I considered the kind of things that he'd know if he could hear what was going on in my head.

"Would I learn anything interesting if I could read your mind?" he asked, casting a sidelong glance at me and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "What kind of deep, dark secrets does Bella keep hidden?"

"Deep, dark secrets?" I scoffed derisively. "What you see is what you get. I'm an open book, Edward."

He was quiet for a moment. "Actually, I find you very hard to read," he said softly, and it sounded like there was a note of frustration in his voice.

"Really? What do you find so difficult to read?" I asked curiously. Jacob had always told me that my eyes gave away everything I was thinking and feeling, the good and the bad.

He hesitated, seeming to use the excuse of navigating the parking lot of the crowded restaurant as a delay tactic. He parked the car and turned off the ignition, turning toward me. "I don't know," he finally said, sounding annoyed. I didn't know if it was with me or with himself. "Just when I think I know what you're thinking, or how you're feeling, something changes and I realize I truly don't have a clue." He took off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair in that frustrated gesture I was coming to know so well.

I was truly surprised. "Well, I'm not really one for subterfuge. If you want to know something, just ask me. I don't generally hide what I'm thinking or feeling."

_You lie, you lying liar you!_ my inner voice taunted me. _If you're so brave, tell Edward what you think and feel about __**him**_!

_Like I __**know**__ how I think or feel about him_, I replied to…myself? These damn internal monologues needed to stop!

Edward smiled, and my pulse raced. "All right, I'll have to remember that," he murmured. We got out of the car and headed into the restaurant, and the heavenly smell of garlic and pepperoni made my stomach growl loudly.

We had to wait a few minutes for our order to be completed, and I was stunned by the huge pile of pizza boxes already set aside for us. "So, what are your holiday plans?" Edward asked me as we sat down to wait.

I explained that I always hosted Christmas, so I would have a full house. This year, kids were with me until Christmas evening, then going to spend the remainder of the school break with Jacob and Renesmee. I learned that Edward would spend Christmas at his parents' house in Seattle, and they would be joined later in the day by Emmett, Rose and the girls.

"Are you going to Alice and Jasper's New Year's thing?" Edward inquired, carefully placing a small stack of pizza boxes in my arms and hoisting the larger pile himself. He smiled and thanked the waitress who held the door for him. I found it difficult to do the same when she all but let the door slam in my face, her attention completely devoted to Edward. How he managed to juggle the pizza boxes in his arms and still catch the door before it closed on me I'd never know. I did smile inwardly when he shot the waitress an annoyed look as we walked toward the Volvo.

I groaned, remembering my promise to Alice to attend her New Year's Eve party. "Yes, Alice told me I 'have' to be there. What's it like?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders as much as he could beneath his burden of boxes. "It's always very nice, very...Alice. It's definitely not a pizza and beer event. She hosts this for friends, colleagues and clients as well. Champagne, finger foods, light classical music…"

"So I should expect to be asleep long before midnight?" I teased, placing my burden in the back of the car and holding the trunk lid up as Edward did the same with his larger stack. "Good God, are we really going to eat this much pizza tonight?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Remember our conversation about Emmett's eating habits? They haven't changed since high school. He'll eat at least one of these himself."

"So will Seth and Will," I agreed. "And Sam, and Embry. Thank God Jake isn't here, or we really wouldn't have enough," I laughed, and Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable. _Mental note – mentioning the ex-husband is a conversation killer!_

The pizza was a huge hit, and Emmett did indeed eat as much as two people, although Seth matched him slice-for-slice on the first pizza. Alice had inspected the painting while we were gone and announced that we were done for the night, except for the mural in the children's area/ That wouldn't be finished entirely today anyway. It would be finalized with the touchups in the café that remained. Seth, Embry and Holly, Sam and Emily, and Peter and Charlotte all ate and left, citing other plans for the evening. Emmett and Jasper each opened a second beer and declared themselves done with painting for the day. Rosalie agreed, and poured herself a second glass of wine. They tried to talk Edward into relaxing and sharing another beer with them, but he declined, saying he wanted to finish the section of mural he had been working on before we left on the pizza run.

I checked with Sarah and Will, who both said they wanted to stay and work. Alice pulled out her grid and list of colors and put both of them to work in the café. After doing a walkthrough of the areas I had not yet seen, I joined Edward in the children's alcove so that I could study Alice's mural in greater detail. It was much quieter back here, tucked into the corner and out of sight of the front area of the store.

"This is just amazing," I commented, studying the dragon modeled after Saphira in the _Eragon_ series, her metallic blue scales shimmering in the low light. There were illustrations from both classic and contemporary children's books. Edward was painstakingly filling in some trees for a woodland scene.

"Hey lazy, pull up a paintbrush and get to work," he teased, pointing to a nearby shelf which held several paint pots.

"Where should I start?" I asked, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the drawing.

"Anywhere you want. What looks interesting to you?" he asked.

I studied an unpainted portion near Edward. "Oooh, I like unicorns!" I said, grabbing Alice's detailed instructions. "Can you help me find the right colors?" I asked.

Edward reviewed Alice's notes, then handed me a couple of jars of paint and an assortment of brushes. "These should work for you," he said, his fingertips brushing mine as I accepted the painting materials.

We worked side-by-side in companionable silence. I loved hearing Edward hum along with the music from time to time. Occasionally my arm would bump his as we painted adjacent areas of the mural. The contact started out as accidental, but I couldn't stop myself from deliberately brushing against his strong forearm or muscled bicep. Before long, Edward took a step closer to where I was, starting on a new portion of the mural, and we found our elbows tapping and forearms nudging with increasing frequency.

I studied my efforts on the mural, deciding it really didn't look that bad. I grabbed a pot of pink paint and dipped my brush, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I heard Edward chuckle, and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella, you've got some paint right…here," Edward said, reaching out with his forefinger and brushing my cheekbone. I felt my pulse race as the blood rushed to the spot he touched, my skin tingling with awareness. He lifted his finger, showing me the dot of bright pink paint that now colored his fingertip. "Oops, didn't get it all," he said huskily, reaching out to cup my cheek, using his thumb to rub gently at the spot between my cheekbone and nose.

My cheeks burned with the heat of my blush as his fingers lingered on my skin. Edward's thumb caressed the contour of my cheekbone, his fingers slowly sliding across my jaw, back toward my ear, tracing the curve of my earlobe. His fingertips gently stroked the soft patch of skin behind my ear, making me quiver, and the corner of his lips twitched with a grin at my reaction. His green eyes glowed with warmth, and I could read the unspoken question there as his head slowly descended towards mine. I angled my face towards his in silent invitation, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly in anticipation as his nose slowly brushed my cheekbone. He inclined his head to the side as his head moved slowly closer, the tip of his nose now gently rubbing against mine.

"_Bella,_" Edward whispered, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his fingers trembling slightly as they slipped gently into my hair. He closed his eyes briefly, his jaw flexing as he swallowed nervously, his quiet sigh bathing my skin with his tantalizing scent. He hesitated for a moment, our lips only a hair's breadth apart, then groaned quietly in surrender and softly feathered his lips across mine.

My eyes closed involuntarily at the contact, and I couldn't hold back my shallow gasp as the taste of him flooded my senses, making me weak with wanting. His fingers tightened convulsively in my hair, another groan slipping from his lips as he angled his mouth across mine more firmly. His soft lips plucked at my bottom one, nibbling and sucking lightly, the sensation rocketing through my body. My knees trembled, and _other_ areas due North quaked and tingled with awareness.

My hands rose of their own volition, sweeping along the broad muscles of his chest and over his collarbones, fingertips gently grazing along the tendons of his neck before curving around to bury themselves in the gloriously silky hair at the base of his skull. He shivered violently at my touch, and another soft sound, somewhere between a moan and growl, was forced from his throat at the contact. His free hand rose to my other cheek, both hands now framing my face, his long fingers dancing over my sensitive skin as he changed his angle of attack. His mouth opened over mine, his tongue gently tracing the seam of my lips. With a soft whimper, I opened my lips to his, drowning in his scent and flavor as his tongue tentatively swept between my lips and grazed my own.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if you could please… oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Alice's voice trailed off into an embarrassed squeak as she rounded the corner and saw the two of us. I pulled away from Edward quickly, stumbling back against the bookshelf, my elbow connecting painfully with the corner.

If I hadn't been so mortified, I would have giggled at the look on Edward's face as he registered the interruption. He stood in nearly the same position he had been standing when we were interrupted, his hands suspended in mid-air. He opened his eyes very slowly, and the disappointment there made me want to groan in sympathy. _And frustration!_ my inner voice seethed. _That was the best kiss we've had in...well, EVER!_

"Hey, Mom, this mural is great!" I heard Sarah exclaim, coming around the corner after Alice, her eyes on the half-completed wall. I was immediately grateful and relieved that Alice had interrupted us first. The idea of Sarah finding me kissing someone, and her possible reaction to such a scenario, was absolutely terrifying. Sarah turned to look at me, her eyebrows pulling together in a puzzled frown when she took in my flushed cheeks. "Oh, you've got some pink paint on your cheek," she told me.

The mention of the pink paint made me look toward Edward again, a half smile on my face that froze when I saw the look on his. He looked absolutely stricken as he gazed at Sarah with wide eyes. He raised his hand to his hair, whipping off his ball cap and running his fingers through the flattened hair, which was standing on end by the second pass through. His cheeks, which I had seen tinted a pale pink in the past, were bright red. I watched, dumbfounded, as he turned and walked out of the children's alcove, disappearing through the door to the back room without a word to any of us. My heart sank as I immediately started to fear Edward regretted kissing me.

I was stunned into immobility by Edward's departure. I could hear Sarah and Alice chattering about the mural, but wasn't able to distinguish the actual spoken words over the dull roar in my ears. A well-placed nudge from Alice brought me out of my daze, and she tilted her head minutely in my daughter's direction. Sarah was studying me with an expectant look, and I mentally shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, what did you say?" I apologized.

"I just said Will and I are getting kinda tired. When are we going to head home?" she asked.

Alice immediately jumped in. "Well, Bella, the café is pretty much done except for a few details, and the rest of the store is finished aside from touchups, which can't be done tonight anyway. The mural still needs work, but I'll be coming in at various times this week to work on it, so there's no rush to get it taken care of tonight. You're good to go, and I can lock up for you."

Alice then turned to Sarah. "Hey, could you and your brother go check the pizza boxes and consolidate them a little bit?" Alice watched Sarah's retreat, making sure she was out of earshot before rounding on me. "I'm so sorry, Bella! I had no idea that I was interrupting…"

I waved her off, the blush climbing my cheeks again, even as I battled the sick feeling in my stomach at the expression that had been on Edward's face when he walked way. "Don't worry about it, Alice, it's okay."

"So…you and Edward?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

"Uh…I don't know," I answered honestly. I would have answered differently before I had seen the look on Edward's face, and the way he left the room without a word or a backward glance. It was reminiscent of his reaction to the phone call he had received at Maria's. "Look, Alice, he's Rosalie's brother-in-law, and I don't want…if you could just keep this to yourself, please?"

"On one condition," Alice bargained. "When you figure it out, will you talk to me?"

"Absolutely," I agreed, relieved.

"He looked just as confused as you sound right now. I'll keep the kids occupied for a couple of minutes. Go find him," she suggested, pointing toward the back room. I smiled gratefully, then casually walked through the store and opened the door to the back.

Edward was standing near the back entrance, his back to me, and even from this distance I could tell that his shoulders were tense. The door was open, the night air cold and biting as it filled the storage area. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned, allowing the door to close behind him. The silence in the room after the door slamming was deafening. I stood on one side of the room, Edward on the other, and it seemed to me that the chill in the air wasn't just from the winter temperatures outside.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky, warming me despite the cold. He took a couple of steps forward, stopping slightly more than arm's length away from me, his hands jammed in his pockets, his eyes guarded. "Look, Bella…about, well, about what happened earlier?" his voice was questioning.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, that sick feeling intensifying as I studied his body language. No longer friendly or flirting, but embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry," he blurted. "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand back there, and I wish I didn't…that we hadn't…I shouldn't have kissed you like that, Bella." He looked like Will did when he knew he'd been caught doing something wrong, right down to the downcast eyes and scuffing of his toe on the floor.

_That kinda...hurts_. I felt like someone had punched a hole in my chest. What I had counted as one of the best kisses of my life was something he wished hadn't happened. I didn't know whether to be pissed or offended as Edward confirmed my fears. I aimed for indifferent instead. "Yeah, it was a bad idea," I agreed, ignoring the shouting of my inner voice at the obvious untruth.

Edward's head snapped up at my tone, his eyes searching mine. I kept my expression carefully blank. "Bella, I didn't mean…"

I cut him off. "Forget it, Edward, okay? Let's not do anything to jeopardize our working relationship, or our friendship, okay?" I knew my tone was unwelcome, unfriendly, but I was simply trying to hold on to my dignity and not break down in front of him. The walls that had been relaxing from around my heart shot back up automatically. I wasn't going to let Edward see exactly how deep his words had wounded me. It was my own damn fault for hoping for something that was clearly unattainable.

He reached out to touch my arm, then dropped his hand immediately when Sarah and Will came into the back room, donning their coats and hats for the trip home.

I was glad for the whirlwind of activity that leaving created, so I couldn't dwell on the sadness in Edward's eyes and the tears that threatened my own. We departed quickly, and I was grateful for the chatter of the kids to keep my mind occupied on the drive home.

As I got ready for bed, my phone vibrated with a text message from Edward. Heart heavy, I shut my phone off without reading the message. As I climbed into bed my mind recalled in perfect detail every moment of our kiss, and imagined how it would have progressed without the interruption…or the apology.

* * *

**Ahhh, Shakespeare had it right when he said the course of true love never did run smooth... I fear **_**kissus-interruptus**_** may get more flames than the bratty teenager :)**

**Your reviews and comments mean so much to me - please consider letting me know your thoughts on what has transpired in this chapter. If anything made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd like to hear about it.**

**Also, there were little tributes to three of my favorite fanfics and one of my favorite fanfic authors - teasers to anyone who can spot at least one of them!**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of _Never Enough_, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Even though I say it every week, I just can't say it enough - my world just wouldn't be the same without Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs. Thank you so, so, SO much for all your help, support & encouragement. You guys are the best, and I love you lots!**

**Just a gentle reminder here about the rating of this story (M). I'm not your mom, but if you aren't legal, please come back when you are!**

**So, wondering what in the world Edward had to say in his text? Read on, and meet me at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 12

A rapid succession of loud knocks on my bedroom door woke me suddenly from the only deep sleep I'd had all night. "Mom! Rebecca and Braden are here! Aren't you up yet?" Sarah's excited and very loud voice penetrated the fog of my sleepiness, and I looked at the clock on my night stand, trying to see the time through half-open eyes. Nine twenty._ A.M. _I could hear the raised voices of the excited teenagers downstairs, and I groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers up over my head. I swore under my breath when my cell phone hit the back of my head, and I searched blindly for it in the tangled covers.

Memories of my largely sleepless night flooded my mind, and I groaned anew, this sound tinged with frustration. Even after shutting off my phone, I had been unsuccessful in shutting off my brain, which had replayed my kiss with Edward over and over again in exquisite detail. It had taken me hours to fall asleep, only to awake in the middle of the night panting, my skin feverish, alive with desire and arousal. The low, urgent throbbing between my legs left me gasping for breath as I finally took matters in my own hands, so to speak, to relieve the tension. In the darkness of my bedroom and the anonymity of the night, I brought myself to a trembling climax as I relived the memory of Edward's kiss. His fingertips on my face, his hands in my hair, his lips on mine, the feel and taste of his tongue as it sought my own...

As I came down from my orgasm, I remembered that he had sent me a text, which I had childishly ignored. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and turned it on, watching impatiently as the phone lit up. There were now three texts from Edward.

_**10:25 – Bella, please call me. We need to talk.**_

_**11:02 – I didn't mean what I said, or how I said it. I'm an idiot! Please, call me.**_

_**11:32 – I'm so sorry I upset you – I hope that's not why you haven't answered. I'll call you tomorrow.**_

I had scrolled through his texts over and over again in the dark, trying to decide what he wanted to say. I glanced at the clock – 3:41 a.m.. Definitely too late, or too early depending on your point of view, for a return call or text. I castigated myself for turning off my phone at all, wishing now that I had been mature about it and read his text when he sent it. Would I have called him? Probably not after the first text. Maybe after the second. The third text pulled at my heart strings, and I hated that he thought I was angry with him. Jacob and I had wasted so much time and effort on miscommunication. Did I really want to start a relationship with Edward that way? With a heavy sigh, I had rolled to my side, setting the phone on the pillow next to me and surrendering to the siren's call of my erotic dreamland.

I could hear feet thundering down the hall, and pulled my pillow over my head as Will pounded on my closed bedroom door. "Mom! C'mon! I thought we were leaving early this morning. Stop being so lazy!" This from the thirteen-year-old lump that I had to pry out of bed every morning for school?

"All right, all right, I'm up. Go make a pot of coffee if you expect me to be able to function," I instructed through the door, stretching languidly as I tried to talk myself into getting out of bed.

I was glad that the kids were excited to make our annual pre-Christmas shopping trip to Seattle. Every year when school let out for the holiday break, we would go to Seattle that first weekend to shop, eat, and sightsee. This year, both kids were bringing their best friends, and I had booked a three-room suite at our favorite hotel complete with jacuzzi and swimming pool. As much as I loved watching the bookstore evolve and come together, I was looking forward to some uninterrupted time with my kids as well.

A long, hot shower and three-quarters of that pot of coffee Will brewed were just what I needed to get myself moving. We piled our luggage in the car, the kids flipped a coin for seating arrangements, and we were on the road by eleven o'clock.

My phone rang when we had been on the road for about forty five minutes. Will, riding shotgun, grabbed the phone immediately and said, "Yo, who is this?" The boy definitely spent too much time with his Uncle Seth. "Heya, Mr. Cullen. Yeah, she's driving right now. We're going to Seattle for the weekend. Do you wanna talk to her? Oh, okay, do you want me to take a message? Her computer? Of course, she doesn't go anywhere without it. Sure sure, I'll tell her. Cool. See ya!"

Will hung up the phone and twisted in the seat once again to resume his conversation with Braden in the back seat. "Excuse me?" I said, exasperated. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Will looked at me blankly. "Huh?"

"The phone?" I prompted.

"Oh, yeah, right," he said, a relieved smile on his face. "That was Mr. Cullen."

"Which Mr. Cullen?" I asked patiently.

"There's more than one?" Will looked surprised.

I could almost hear Sarah rolling her eyes from the backseat as she broke into the conversation. "Emmett Cullen's the huge guy with all the muscles that was painting the big walls yesterday. I babysit his kids. Edward's the cute one that was working on the mural, with the reddish brown hair and ball cap."

_The cute one?_ I looked in the rear view mirror, to find Sarah and Rebecca with their head's together, giggling. _Well, at least the girl's got taste,_ my inner voice admitted.

"Ewww." Will made a face and pretended to gag. "I think he said it was Edward… although he might have said Emmett, those names are kinda close, aren't they? Anyway, whoever it was, he asked if you had your computer with you this weekend, and he said he'd send you an email."

I was irrationally disappointed that he hadn't asked to speak with me, but then again, I was trapped in the car with four teenagers. What could I say in front of them? 'Hey, Edward, just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed your tongue, and by the way, the mere memory of your kiss got me off in the middle of the night'? Yeah, not the conversation I wanted to have with the kids listening in.

It was hours before I even had the opportunity to think again about any email that might have been sent earlier. We shopped, we dined, we swam, we dined again, and everyone was now closed behind the bedroom doors of the suite. I felt flutters of nervousness when I logged into my email account. There was a message waiting for me, sent shortly after the phone call, and I was glad the kids were in their own rooms as my cheeks burned with a hot blush at his words.

**From: ECullen**

**To: BBlack**

**Date: 20 Dec 11:50 am PST**

**RE: Clearing up a Misconception**

**Bella, **

**I had hoped to talk to you today face to face, and I don't want to get into the whole discussion through an email, text, or instant message, but I had to tell you that my ONLY regrets about kissing you last night were the timing and location. I had imagined something much more private…and uninterrupted…for our first kiss. I'm sorry for making it seem like I felt any differently. I hope you have a nice stay in Seattle – when will you be home? Be safe. **

**Edward**

As I re-read his message several times, I had to wonder, as I had often done since meeting him, if Edward was for real. The way he spoke to me, the way he treated me with such courtesy and gentleness, his concern and compassion – he seemed more like a mythological being than a mortal man. Surely there was something wrong with him! A gambling addiction? A stable of mistresses? A third nipple? Edward was simply too good to be true, and the notion that he seemed to be interested in me simply boggled my mind.

I must have sat there for at least ten minutes, typing and deleting, rewording and erasing. I tried to be witty, coy, or charming, and finally gave up because I just kept sounding like an idiot. My fatigue from my sleepless night and the day's rigorous activities finally convinced me that for now short and sweet would be my best response.

**From: BBlack**

**To: ECullen**

**Date: 20 Dec 10:42 pm PST**

**RE: Misconception Cleared**

**Edward,**

**My only regret is that I ran away rather than staying to talk it out. I'll call you when I get back Sunday evening. **

**Bella**

I didn't allow myself to log into Facebook. I knew if I saw him online I would be unable to resist the impulse to chat, and our next conversation was too important to me to mess it up by misstating or misinterpreting what was being said. I curled up on the huge hotel bed, a wistful smile on my face as I thought of his words, and anticipated the conversation that would occur upon my return to Port Angeles.

The weekend passed swiftly, filled with myriad activities planned both by and for the kids. The ride home was quiet as the fatigue from the weekend caught up with everyone. My Jeep was stuffed with enough bags and boxes to make it impossible to see out the back window. Clearly we had done our part to boost the economy. I dropped off Rebecca and Braden at their respective houses. The sun was setting as we pulled in the driveway, and I was incredibly grateful to be home, even though it was later than we had originally planned.

"Hey Mom, this was on the front porch for you," Will said, bringing in a large silver box with a deep blue bow at the same time he brought in the mail. On closer inspection, I could see my name clearly written in a familiar, elegant script on a card attached to the bow, and I felt my heart rate accelerate. Nowhere in the dozen or so text messages we had exchanged over the weekend did Edward mention anything about a package. I took the package up to my room with the rest of my things before Sarah could spot it and start asking questions, but had to leave it unopened in order to fix dinner.

After dinner, the kids asked me to watch a movie with them, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to snuggle on the couch with the both of them. We ate huge bowls of popcorn, followed by only slightly smaller bowls of ice cream, laughing at the latest antics of Steve Carrell on the screen. By the time the movie was over and we had cleaned up the kitchen, it was time for bed. I trudged sleepily up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I smiled as I spotted the box sitting on my bed, my thoughts automatically turning to Edward. What had he done? One way to find out…

Although the box was large, about two feet square, it was very light. The package was beautiful - the silver box subtly embossed with snowflakes, and the card a perfect compliment in dark blue and silver foil. No name was signed, but I recognized the handwriting from months of working with the plans for the bookstore. Inside, the note simply read, "Thanks for the concert," in Edward's elegant script.

_Concert?_ I puzzled, shrugging my shoulders at my own inner voice. I grasped the plush velvet bow, carefully tugging at the ribbon. When the box was free of its frilly trimmings, I paused for a moment before lifting the lid, enjoying the build of anticipation. When I couldn't take it any longer, I took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

Inside was silver and blue tissue paper that complimented the box, and I eagerly shifted the tissue to one side, seeking whatever he had wrapped so beautifully for me. I felt tears sting my eyes when I pulled a large stuffed hippopotamus from the box. It was floppy, and fluffy, with pale pink ears and startling green eyes that reminded me of the man who had chosen it for me. I hugged the hippo to me, nuzzling my nose into the plush fur and closing my eyes. I caught the slightest hint of Edward's cologne, and a shiver ran down my spine.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to dial Edward's number, until I noticed the lateness of the hour. Crap! I had promised to call him when we were back, and it was already after eleven! I debated it was too late to call, and settled instead for a text. I set my hippo against the pillows and took a quick picture with my camera phone and sent it to Edward with a quick note.

_**I **__**got**__** a hippopotamus for Christmas! He's adorable - thank you! :)**_

My phone buzzed almost immediately with his response.

_**So you're home now?**_

Had he been anxious to hear from me? _**Yes, home safe.**_

_**May I call you?**_

_I think that answers the anxious question_, my inner voice giggled. _**Give me ten minutes?**_

_**Nine minutes, fifty seconds and counting…**_

I raced to the bathroom and rushed through my nightly ablutions. After scrubbing off my makeup, brushing my hair and teeth, and donning my pajamas, I hurried back to my room with only a minute to spare. I turned back the covers and climbed into my bed, hugging my hippo to me as I settled against the mound of pillows against my headboard. The moment I pulled up the covers, my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hello, Bella," Edward replied, his voice just as soft, slightly gruff and wholly erotic.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm better now," he said, and there was no mistaking the emphasis he put on "now."

I hesitated only a moment. "Me, too," I confessed quietly, and I heard his relieved sigh.

"I know I said I didn't want to get into this over the phone, but I need to make sure that we're on the same page as far as our kiss the other night," Edward said, his words coming quickly, and I had to listen closely to not miss any part of what he was saying. "I really, really wanted to kiss you Bella. I could kick myself for making you think I didn't want you. I am so sorry that I hurt you with what I said."

"Edward, please, don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry for not staying around to talk it out, and for turning off my phone when I got your text," I said, hoping he could hear the regret in my voice.

"Ahhh, so that's why you didn't answer me? I was afraid that I had really offended you, either with the kiss, or with the apology." His own tone was conciliatory as he added, "And that apology? About the stupidest thing I've ever said to you, by the way."

"I may have been a little childish in turning off my phone," I admitted in a small voice. "I was embarrassed. When you said you shouldn't have kissed me, I thought you meant you regretted having kissed me at all."

"I could never regret the best kiss I've ever been interrupted in the middle of," Edward said quietly.

"The best?" I teased, my heart lightening instantly at his words.

"The best," he agreed emphatically, his voice husky. "Although I am very much looking forward to trying to improve upon perfection."

I felt a shiver of anticipation at his words, and may or may not have groaned involuntarily into the receiver.

Edward's answering growl made my cheeks grow hot, and I cuddled my hippo closer. "How was Seattle?" he asked, very obviously trying to change the subject. I heard the rustling of fabric in the background, and I imagined he was settling in for the night as I was. Mmmmm, Edward…in bed my inner voice moaned breathily, and the thought made my pulse race.

Not a good time for those kind of distracting fantasies, voice! Trying to carry on a conversation here! "Fantastic, exciting, and very, very tiring, trying to keep up with four teenagers. It was fun, but I'm glad to be home."

"What did you do while you were there?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested. I gave him an abbreviated version of the trip, punctuated by occasional yawns that grew with frequency as I talked.

Edward chuckled into the phone. "You sound exhausted, Bella. You should get some sleep."

"But I like talking to you," the words slipped out before I was able to censor them, and I could feel another blush warm my cheeks. I buried my face in the hippo's soft fur, too embarrassed by my slip to continue.

His voice was warm. "I like talking to you too, but you need your rest. We can continue our conversation another time."

"What about coffee tomorrow?" I asked impulsively, biting my bottom lip nervously as I waited for his response.

His sigh this time was heavy, his tone filled with regret. "I wish I could, but actually I leave for Portland in the morning. I have to be there by ten for a client meeting, and I'll be there all week, then off to Seattle for Christmas. Can I take a raincheck on the coffee?"

I fought against the feeling of rejection that threatened. He wasn't saying no, he was just saying not right now, and I knew how busy that project in Portland was keeping him these days. "Sure, just let me know when you get back in town."

"Is it all right if I call or text you while I'm in Portland?" he asked, his voice relieved.

"Of course," I told him softly, stifling another yawn.

He chuckled again, and the sound made me smile. "All right, Bella. Get some rest, and I'll talk to you again, soon."

"Okay. Good night, Edward," I answered, my voice almost a whisper.

"Sweet dreams, pretty girl."

~*~*~

Christmas was hectic, but the best one I'd had in a while. For several years, the holidays had been hit and miss as my marriage deteriorated. Two years ago when it became apparent there were more bad years than good, despite all the effort we put into fixing things, Jacob and I decided it was time move on, and began quietly preparing. Christmas last year had been incredibly stressful, as Jake and I knew we were finally going to tell the kids after the holidays that we were getting divorced. This year was a breeze by comparison, the level of tension practically non-existent.

The house was full all day long. Charlie, Sue and Seth were there, of course. Seth's older sister Leah stopped by with her family. Even Billy, Rachel and Paul visited on their way to Jacob's house to wish us all a Merry Christmas. I missed my former in-laws, and was grateful that we were still able to spend time with one another with a minimal amount of awkwardness. My mom Renee and step-dad Phil skyped us in the afternoon so that they could open their presents together with the kids. The resulting squeals when Sarah and Will opened their spring break plane tickets to Florida could probably have been heard in Florida without the benefit of the technology linking them. Renee was almost as excited as they were about the upcoming visit.

Sue and Charlie offered to drop Sarah and Will off at Jacob's house on their way back to Forks. The sudden quiet of the house was startling, but not unwelcome. It occurred to me that it was getting a little easier to let the kids go and not lose a piece of myself every time they left. I felt a small bit of pride at the progress I had made. My dominating emotion this evening was exhaustion from a busy week, not sadness or melancholy that my children were with Jacob and Renesmee. I was actually looking forward to the solitude after the craziness of the pre-holiday week.

I looked around the house and found that Sue had been very thorough in her cleanup efforts, and there was nothing much for me to do before bed. I climbed the stairs, humming softly as I remembered the day. I checked the display on my cell phone, smiling as I anticipated what was rapidly becoming my favorite part of the day – my nightly phone call with Edward.

It had started on Sunday when we cleared the air about our kiss, and had continued each night since. We had exchanged texts and emails during his time in Portland, but ended each evening with a phone call. The last several nights, tucked under the covers with my hippopotamus in my arms, I had enjoyed the soft timbre of Edward's voice in my ear for at least a few minutes each night before falling asleep. His project had him working crazy hours and some of our conversations were short, but always so sweet. He ended every phone call by telling me, "Sweet dreams, pretty girl," and just remembering it made my blush flare. Hearing him say it with such sincerity almost made me believe it.

Like clockwork, my phone rang at exactly eleven o'clock. "Hi, Edward," I answered.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said back. His voice was rough, a little raspy, and I was instantly on alert.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm ok," he reassured me, chuckling a little. "I played hard with the girls today, and I'm a little hoarse. Maddie and Lillie are great at Rock Band, but I had to sing lead vocals all day long."

The idea of Edward playing so lovingly with his nieces all day long warmed my heart...and my girlie parts. Nothing was sexier to me than a man devoted to his family. "No guitar?" I teased, my voice a little breathy.

"Nope, they're better at it than I am, and my ego can't handle that," he said, and I could hear his smile through the phone. "How was your holiday?"

I filled him in on my day at home, and he told me about spending the day with his parents and Emmett and Rosalie. "So are you back in Port Angeles now, or did your mom talk you into spending the night again?" I asked him, my heart racing at the thought of being able to see him again once he was home.

He paused before letting out that heavy, bothered sigh of his. I could picture him running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Actually, I'm still at my parent's house in Seattle…before heading back to Portland again tomorrow morning. I've still got some loose ends to tie up there this week. It should only take another day or two, and then I'll be home, early next week at the latest." He sounded almost as disappointed as I felt at the news.

"Well, I wish you luck in tying up your loose ends in Portland, then," I said, trying to keep my voice cheerful. Even though we hadn't made plans, I had hoped to see him next week, when I would have so much free time on my hands. At least I had lunch with Rosalie and Alice to look forward to on Tuesday. I was unable to stifle a huge yawn, and Edward's answering chuckle made me smile. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I understand. I'll let you go, and I'll text you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, pretty girl."

~*~*~

"So what are you planning to wear on Thursday night?" Alice asked me the moment the waiter left after taking our orders.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure. I've got a dress that I wore to Holly and Embry's wedding two years ago, and I was thinking with the right jewelry and shoes, I'd…"

"No way!" Alice cut me off, a horrified look on her face. "You are NOT going to recycle a dress for my New Year's Eve party, Bella!"

"Why not?" I asked in consternation. "It's a perfectly acceptable dress, and I've got a sweater that I can throw over my shoulders if I get…too…cold." My voice trailed off, and I grew more and more alarmed as Alice's face grew redder and redder, her lips pinched tight.

Rosalie snorted in laughter. "Bella, I think you may have just given Alice an aneurysm. Breathe, Alice!"

Alice took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a moment, visibly willing herself to relax. We could certainly use some of Jasper's calming influence right now. "Alice?" I asked. "Is it really that big a deal if I wear something I've had for a while? I mean, it's not like I get out shopping for myself very often."

Alice's eyes popped open, and a relieved smile immediately lifted the corners of her lips. "Oh, well then, why don't you let me pick something out for you, Bella?"

I shook my head in protest. "Oh no, Alice! I couldn't ask you to do that! I mean, what I've got will be fine. Seriously, I promise not to embarrass you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And nothing would bring me more pleasure than to choose your New Year's Eve outfit, Bella" Alice was animated now. The gleam in her eyes honestly frightened me a little bit.

"You've done it now," Rosalie muttered, not quite under her breath, confirming my fears. She smiled at me reassuringly. "Actually, Alice worked her way through college as a personal shopper. I always told her she should have gone into fashion."

"I am in fashion, just for homes and businesses instead of people," Alice countered quickly. "Seriously, Bella. I would love to find the perfect New Year's Eve outfit for you. Please?"

She had the puppy-dog-eyes down as perfectly as my children, and I felt my resolve weaken. "I have a few stipulations," I cautioned her.

Alice clapped her hands with glee. "I can handle them. Name your conditions!"

"Nothing too tight, or too short, or strapless. Something that would help camouflage my tummy, hips and thighs might be nice. Oh, and no high heels." She nodded enthusiastically until I reached the last part. Then her eyes widened.

"No high heels?" she squeaked.

"No high heels," I confirmed. "I'm klutzy enough in my bare feet, no use in tempting the Fates with high heels."

Alice tilted her head to one side, studying me shrewdly. "Okay, no high heels. Give me your measurements and shoe size, and leave the details to me. Oh, and you'll be joining us at the day spa New Year's Eve morning, so be ready to go at eight. No arguments," she warned just as I was about to protest. "Rose and I do this every year, and we want you to come with us for some girlfriend time."

"All right," I said, my protest drying up at the prospect of time with my friends. I turned to smile at Rose and noticed that she was distracted by her cell phone.

Rosalie's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at her display. "Sorry, I've got to answer this. I'll be right back," she said, getting up and walking away, her phone at her ear.

Alice started asking me rapid-fire questions about colors and fabrics, cuts and styles. After five minutes of non-stop inquiries, I held up my hand. "I'm going to go use the restroom before the food arrives!" I said, praying she wouldn't follow me and continue the fashion inquisition. I sighed with relief when I made it to the restrooms Alice-free. I loved that woman, but damn, sometimes she was just scary.

As I exited the bathroom, I heard Rosalie's voice, low and fervent, coming from just around the corner. A peek showed that she was standing with her back to me, directly between me and our table. I paused indecisively, not sure if I should just walk by quickly, or wait for her to finish her call. She raised her voice slightly, and I could suddenly make her words out clearly.

"You know she's just yanking your chain. I don't care what she's promised you, there is no order." She paused to listen and then responded. "I'm sorry, I wish I had better advice for you." I recognized Rosalie's 'compassionate lawyer' voice, and I felt sorry for the person on the other end of the phone who needed the voice, while also feeling glad that was behind me now.

Another pause in the conversation, then Rosalie exhaled sharply. "I don't think so. Look, Edward, just come home, okay?" Rosalie paused, listening while I literally felt the color drain from my face. I couldn't move at this point if I wanted to. Rosalie spoke again, her voice softer. "I know. Okay. Call us when you get back. Talk to you soon."

With a click Rosalie shut her phone, and I quickly retreated into the bathroom to hide in the stall. My thoughts were racing. What had that conversation been about? Because there was no doubt in my mind that my Edward was the Edward was that Rosalie had been speaking with.

_My Edward?_ My inner voice asked coyly.

_Not the time or place!_ I groaned internally.

I waited for a few minutes before carefully exiting the bathroom, making sure that Rosalie was no longer in the alcove before making my way back to the table. I knew I needed to make sure she had no idea I'd overheard anything, so I took a couple of deep breaths and pasted a smile on my face before joining them at the table again.

The waiter was just setting our lunches down in front of our spaces when I took my seat. Alice raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what had taken me so long. "Phone call. Sarah needed something," I lied, focusing on my lunch. Alice and Rosalie resumed the conversation, discussing details for the New Year's Eve party. If either of them noticed my preoccupation, they didn't say anything.

Later that evening, getting ready for bed, I couldn't get Rosalie's half of the conversation out of my head. Edward and I had exchanged several texts through the afternoon, all light-hearted, no hint of whatever his phone call to Rosalie was about. I settled into bed with my hippo at my side, waiting for my phone to ring. What would I say to him? Should I ask him about what I overhead, or leave it alone?

"Hey there, Bella," he said as soon as I picked up. I couldn't hear anything in his voice that might hint at something being amiss.

"Hi, Edward," I said softly, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, picking up on my tone. God, he was so perceptive to my moods!

"Nothing. I'm just tired," I told him, twisting a strand of my hair around my finger, feeling the guilt grow. What had I told myself just last week about miscommunications? "How about you? Anything exciting happen today?" _Chicken!!_

"Just a long day that I'm glad is over. I'm waiting on one other thing here in Portland and then I'll be headed home late tomorrow night. Later than I wanted to be, but still in plenty of time for New Year's Eve. You're still going to Alice's party, right?" Edward asked.

I stifled the disappointment that flared when he brushed off my question. He'd talk when he needed to or wanted to, right? And until then, it wasn't really any of my business, was it? "Yes. As a matter of fact, I agreed to let her pick out an outfit for me to wear," I confessed.

"That was rather brave of you," Edward teased. "Actually, it will be fine," he reassured me. "Alice has pretty good taste. You shouldn't end up looking too much like Björk at the Oscars with a large, fluffy swan dress."

I groaned theatrically, flashes of truly horrendous outfits now running through my head. "Oh God, I wonder if it's too late to take it back?"

"If you told her today, she's probably already purchased several possibilities," Edward laughed. "I'm sure it will be fine. You are pretty in anything you wear, Bella."

And cue the multiple physical reactions – blush, racing pulse, accelerated breathing. If I reacted this way to his voice over the phone, how was I going to handle being with him again on New Year's Eve? "Thanks," I whispered softly, not even sure he could hear me.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, the huskiness of his voice sending a tingle down my spine. This time I heard him yawn, and the rustle of fabric in the background. "I'm beat and need to get some sleep to be prepared for tomorrow. I'll be home tomorrow night, and then I'll see you Thursday night." He sighed heavily, and it was the first time he truly sounded like the trip was a hardship. "Can I tell you the idea of Thursday night is about the only fucking thing that's gotten me through this week?" His voice was low and apologetic when he added, "Sorry for the language, I'm just exhausted."

I was far from offended. The way he'd said it made the profanity sound more like an accolade. "I'm a grown woman, and I used to work in a garage, Edward. It's not like I've never heard or said fuck."

He inhaled sharply, and his low groan made me bite my bottom lip in anticipation. "Jesus, Bella. I can't wait to see you. Thursday can't come soon enough."

* * *

**Well, I hope that this chapter made up a little bit for the drama of the last one. Next chapter will be New Year's Eve *grin***

**Even though I try to tell you when I respond to reviews, your words mean so much more to me than I can ever express! If anything in this chapter made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I would love it if you would drop me a line. I love to hear from you, and I really do try to respond to each and every review! **

**If you're new to the story, please let me know if you just stumbled upon it, or had it recommended to you - I love to know how people find me! MAJOR thanks to kuntrygal, who recommended Never Enough on the Twi-Hard blog!!  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of ****_Never Enough_****, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you**

**Thank you never seems like enough, but it's completely sincere and all I can say. Thank you Cullen_Crazy01 and iadorepugs - you two are the best. And to Anne at Twilighted, who validates my chapters when she's got a million other things going on, you are amazing!!**

**Oooh, one more thank you, to Christine30974, who created the beautiful banner for _Never Enough_ over at Twilighted****. Thank you so, so much!!**

**Updating a little early this week due to out-of-town plans. Hope everyone has a beautiful weekend - see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I decided that Alice Whitlock may just be an absolute genius. Even though I had dressed myself for more special occasions than I could recall, there had never been anything quite as amazing as this. Even my wedding day, sixteen years ago yesterday, had paled by comparison.

_My wedding day_. That thought made me smile sadly. Jacob and I had been so young, barely twenty years old, and expecting a baby. I would never regret a moment of it, for it was only because of our lives together that we had Sarah and Will. But I mourned for those young, idealistic kids we had been, so certain that our friendship and love would be enough to stand the test of time.

It wasn't as difficult as it had been in the past to let those melancholy thoughts go. My anticipation for the evening, and the man I would see, was building to a fever pitch. Negative thoughts just weren't able to take root. I studied my reflection in the mirror, amazed at the transformation that Alice had designed and executed.

The dress she had chosen was lovely. It was a deep sapphire blue, shot through with silver thread to give it a subtle sparkle in the light. The halter neckline tied behind my neck, supporting the rouched bustline that lifted and gave me cleavage the likes of which I hadn't seen since the birth of my children. A narrow band in silver just below my breasts created an empire waistline that Alice told me would be flattering and camouflaging at the same time. Even my critical eye had a difficult time finding my body's flaws under the flowing lines of the dress. The material beneath the silver band was slightly gathered, creating an alive, swinging movement to the skirt when I walked, the hemline just touching the tops of my knees. I couldn't even criticize the way the dress felt. It was extremely comfortable, made of some kind of material that clung and stretched all at the same time, so it was neither too loose nor too tight. Alice had thoughtfully provided an elegant cashmere shrug to cover my shoulders and upper arms in case I became chilled.

My hair was piled on top of my head, courtesy of our trip to the spa earlier today, with small tendrils escaping to curl around my ears and down the back of my neck. The whole experience of a massage, manicure and pedicure, and having my hair and makeup done was a new one for me. Even with all the pampering, the most enjoyable part for me was the girlfriend bonding time with Alice and Rosalie. We talked and laughed as we were poked, prodded, buffed, polished, and coiffed.

My gaze traveled down, and even I had to admit that my legs looked long and lean beneath the flirty skirt of the dress. The shoes? They looked great, but frankly they scared me to death. I had failed to notice Alice's emphasis on _high_ heels when we negotiated the shopping terms. The delicate silver sandals easily had the highest heel I had ever worn, although Alice scoffed and claimed that two inches was hardly a heel at all. The straps wrapped and flowed around my freshly pedicured feet before meeting behind my ankle with a dainty bow. If I managed to make it through the night without breaking one of the narrow heels, or my own neck, I would consider the evening a success.

Even without Rosalie's impressive cleavage, or the toned, flat stomach of Renesmee, or Angela's gloriously long legs, I felt feminine, pretty. As I studied my reflection, from the burnished curls piled on the crown of my head to the tips of my Chick-Flick-Cherry toes, I wondered what Edward's reaction would be. The thought alone gave flight to the thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

I was stunned when I pulled into Alice's driveway. The trees flanking the drive were dressed in thousands of twinkle lights, and I could see the glow of the house up ahead…the _enormous_ house up ahead! I was met at the front of the circular drive by a valet, who assisted me from the car and handed me a ticket, gesturing for me to follow the path to the front door.

Despite the bustle of activity, the evening was calm. Snowflakes drifted lazily on the air, falling down, up, and sideways all at the same time. A light breeze swirled around my legs and I shivered, wishing I had worn a longer coat. If it hadn't been so cold outside, I would have stopped to look more at the impressive exterior of Alice and Jasper's home. However, I was anxious to be inside where it would be warmer so that would have to happen another day. The door opened almost the moment I rang the bell, and I was greeted by the very man I had been waiting to see for nearly two weeks.

_Really, it should be illegal to look that good,_ I thought to myself. Edward stood before me in black woolen trousers and a tweed jacket, with a pale blue dress shirt underneath that somehow emphasized the green of his eyes. While the combination was quite formal, he had dressed it down by leaving his shirttails untucked and eschewing a tie. The top two buttons of his shirt were open, giving me a tantalizing glimpse of his chest hair, a few shades lighter than the mussed strands on the top of his head. That hair looked as though he had attempted to tame it, but lost the fight with his normal habit of running his fingers through it only moments before answering the door. I wondered fleetingly if he was as nervous about this evening as I was.

We stood there gawking at one another for what felt like ages before the wind whipped around us and another deep shiver ran down my spine. "Bella, I'm sorry, you must be freezing. Come in, please," Edward said, stepping aside so that I could enter the foyer. "Here, let me take your coat," he offered, and I felt his hands at my shoulders.

I removed my gloves and unbuttoned my coat as quickly as my cold fingers would allow. He gently unwound my scarf as I shrugged out of my outerwear, and a sudden attack of nerves hit me when I realized that this move would put my outfit…and me…on display. I fidgeted nervously as Edward hung up my coat and turned to study me.

"Wow. So I was completely wrong the other night," he murmured, stepping closer and taking my hand. He brought it up to his lips, but instead of pressing a kiss to the back of my hand like I thought he would, Edward turned my hand slightly and ran his nose across my palm and then kissed the pulse point at my wrist. I hoped that he couldn't feel the acceleration of my heart rate there at the unexpectedly erotic gesture.

"Wr…wrong?" I stuttered. "About what?"

"You are not just pretty. Why that's practically an insult the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful," Edward said, and his tone was so sincere that I actually felt a tear in my eye.

"You're sort of beautiful yourself," I told him, blushing and looking down when I realized what I had said.

Edward placed his index finger beneath my chin, lifting my face to look at his. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered. His fingertips traced my cheekbone. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." Which of course only made the color there deepen.

"Thank you," I whispered back to him, and I was trembling as his hand cupped my cheek, his face descending towards mine, his eyes locked on my lips. I could hear footsteps coming towards us, and I took a shuddering breath as I realized we were about to be interrupted. _Again_. Edward closed his eyes, resting his forehead against mine for just a moment and swore under his breath.

"Bella, you look amazing. Don't you just love your dress and shoes? I told you they would be perfect. Doesn't she just look amazing, Edward?" Alice asked, practically skipping forward to give me a hug. I watched her graceful movements with envy. I had to concentrate to balance in my hardly-a-heel-at-all heels, while she danced around me in a pair of stilettos that added at least four inches to her height. Alice slipped her arm around my waist and pulled me forward into her home.

Edward stayed close, barely a step behind me. "Why yes, she does look amazing," he murmured near my ear, and I shivered at the feel of his warm breath on my neck.

"Are you cold, Bella? I can take you over by the fire if you need to warm up. Edward, go get her something to drink," Alice commanded, and I turned my head and smiled helplessly at him.

He winked at me. "Champagne?" he asked, and I nodded, allowing myself to be towed into the living room. I was speechless. The home was even more beautiful on the inside than it had been on the outside. The living room was easily the size of the entire first floor of my house, and as I slowly registered the number of people in there, it was the first time I truly understood the scope of this New Year's Eve party.

I spotted Angela and Ben talking with a group of people to one side, and Rosalie and Emmett near the fireplace towards which Alice was directing me. There were wait-staff in black and white uniforms mingling with trays of hors d' oeuvres and champagne. In addition, there was a fully-stocked bar in one corner, and through an impressive archway I could see a table covered with more food against one wall of what appeared to be a formal dining room.

Soft music was playing in the background, and the lighting was just perfect for the setting. I could hear voices and footsteps coming from other rooms, as well as the occasional chime of the doorbell as other guests continued to arrive. I noted with interest that there was someone appointed to answer the door, and wondered why Edward had been the one to greet me.

"Your champagne, miss?" asked the voice of the man in question. I turned slightly to smile up at Edward, accepting the crystal champagne flute from his outstretched hand. His fingers brushed mine before he pulled away, his smile warm, his eyes warmer still.

"Thank you, kind sir," I responded, raising the glass to my lips and taking a small sip, our eyes meeting as he did the same. The sight of his lips, slightly parted as the champagne slipped past them into the recesses of his mouth, made my pulse race. The glimpse of his tongue licking a bead of moisture from his bottom lip made my own mouth grow dry as I remembered the taste of him. Unmindful of my surroundings or anything other than Edward's heated gaze, I leaned closer to him.

I heard someone clear their throat, and looked away from Edward quickly, feeling a guilty blush color my cheeks. Rosalie stood across from us, watching our interaction with a raised eyebrow. My gut reaction was to look away, but at the touch of Edward's fingers on my upper arm, I simply arched an eyebrow back at Rosalie and took another sip of my champagne. She looked stunned for a moment, then grinned suddenly and winked.

I heard Edward chuckle close to my ear as his hand cupped my elbow, his thumb caressing the sensitive skin on the inside. "You handled that perfectly," he whispered, his lips feathering across my forehead. I leaned slightly into the contact, and his soft lips pressed another kiss to my temple.

"Bella, you need to meet everyone! Most of the people here have heard about the bookstore and want details! Come on, make the rounds with me!" Alice said enthusiastically. I nearly groaned with disappointment when Edward squeezed my arm and released me to Alice's custody. I knew I needed to mingle. I knew I needed to meet the people that were here – all potential customers for A New Page. But right now, I wanted nothing more than to grab Edward, find a secluded corner of Alice's home and bury my fingers in his hair and my tongue in his mouth.

It seemed as though the Whitlocks knew just about everyone in Port Angeles, and it was Alice's mission that I know everyone as well. I was introduced to members of the city council I hadn't already met through the zoning and permitting process. I met the local congressional representative, who pontificated for fifteen minutes on how the small business owner was the backbone of his constituency and how pleased he was that Angela and I had chosen to open our business in Port Angeles. I made the acquaintance of the president of the Chamber of Commerce, who extended an invitation to attend and present at the first meeting following the opening of A New Page. I was even reintroduced to dozens of other guests whom I knew either from Black's Garage or through the school. I was, however, having a difficult time remembering names and details as the evening progressed. Not because of the sheer number of people I was meeting. No, my memory issues were due to Edward's attentiveness.

Although he did not accompany me as Alice introduced me around, opting instead to do his own mingling, he was never far away. Whenever I looked up, he was watching me with that devastating crooked smile of his. When there was only a sip of champagne left in my glass, he would appear at my side with a new flute, exchanging my empty glass for the full one, taking a moment to brush his fingertip across my forearm with that same playful smile. A little while later, just as I was beginning to think I should eat something to counteract the effects of the champagne, he materialized before me with a plate of hors d' oeuvres. He plucked the champagne flute from my left hand and deposited the plate in its place.

"Where's my food?" Alice demanded, a teasing glint in her eyes as Edward remained by my side. I felt my blush renew when Edward rested his hand against my bare shoulder, his thumb sweeping just under the bow at the back of my neck, caressing the sensitive skin there. I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye as my skin erupted in goose bumps from his touch.

"Right here, my dear," Jasper said, joining us and holding out a small plate for her as well. Alice smiled lovingly at her husband and pulled him down to press a kiss to his cheek. I watched wistfully, and Edward squeezed the back of my neck gently.

When I looked up at him, his gaze was filled with the same yearning, focusing first on my lips, then skipping back up to my eyes with such a dark, possessive look that I gasped quietly. Edward's fingers tightened almost imperceptibly against my neck, and he took a step closer, my upper arm brushing first against the textured tweed of his jacket, then the smooth silk of his shirt through which I could feel the heat of his muscled torso. I edged closer, and he traced his fingertips down my spine, his hand moving slowly over the fabric of my dress and settling at my waist, pressing me closer to him.

Emmett chose that moment to approach our group and sling an arm around Edward's shoulder. "Hey, I've got a potential client in the den that would like to talk to you about a renovation she needs help with. Got a few minutes, Edward?"

_Oh, for God's sake, who do I have to kill to spend some time alone with this man?_ My inner voice shrieked at yet another interruption.

Edward jaw tensed before he sighed, his free hand going up to his hair as he ran his fingers through the tousled locks in a gesture of pure frustration. "Sure Em," he said, giving my waist a squeeze as he pulled away. I immediately shivered at the loss of contact, watching him walk away, sure that my heart was in my eyes as I watched him go.

"Earth to Bella," Rosalie's voice floated near my ear, and she took the space previously occupied by Edward directly by my side. "Do you want to tell me what exactly is going on between you and my brother-in-law?"

I was almost afraid to meet her eyes, worried about her reaction. Remembering Edward's encouraging statement about handling Rosalie's curiosity earlier this evening, I braced my shoulders and met her gaze, surprised to find her looking at me warmly, her eyes alight with acceptance.

"Whatever do you mean, Rosalie?" I teased, relieved.

"Do you want to explain why he's been touching you all evening, and eye-fucking you when he hasn't had his hands on you?" Leave it to Rose to state it bluntly. My blush flared.

"Has he kissed you again, Bella?" Alice asked eagerly, stepping forward to join the conversation.

"Again?" Rosalie interrupted, arching her perfect eyebrow at me once again. "Spill!" she commanded.

I told her about painting the mural together, the paint on my cheek, and our interrupted first kiss. My body tingled with awareness as though that kiss had just happened. Alice tried to apologize yet again, but I waved her off.

"Wait, I just realized that you _knew_, and you didn't _tell me!_" Rosalie hissed at Alice, her violet eyes flashing. She turned to me, her tone sharp. "Why am I just finding out about this now? I am the one that set the two of you up, after all."

"Set us up? Didn't you specifically tell me that you _weren't_ setting us up?" I asked her.

Rosalie snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course I _said_ that, Bella. Otherwise you would have run screaming for the hills that first weekend. Seriously? You two are perfect for each other. I've been dying for this to happen. So what happened after Alice interrupted you two?"

I explained that after Sarah had entered the alcove, Edward ran off, and described our tense conversation in the back room before I left. Both Alice and Rosalie frowned when I told them what Edward had said, so I hastened to explain his text messages, our email exchange, and an abridged version of our conversation. Alice grinned like crazy when I told them about my hippopotamus, and I told them we had been exchanging phone calls and texts while he was in Portland.

"You were talking to him when he was in Portland?" Rosalie questioned, and I felt guilty again for eavesdropping on their conversation on Tuesday.

"Yes, we texted back and forth during the day, and talked just before bed every night," I said, smiling softly as I thought of our last conversation.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement. "But you didn't answer my question, Bella. Has he kissed you again?"

"No, he hasn't. Well, he's kissed my temple, and my forehead, and the inside of my wrist. We're surrounded by people at a party, it's hardly the place or time," I stated logically, while inside I pitched a hissy fit that we weren't someplace more private.

"Well, it's only a matter of time, based on his behavior tonight," Rosalie stated matter-of-factly, and the butterflies in my stomach quivered in anticipation. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "And I couldn't be happier for you. Just be careful, okay Bella? I don't want either one of you to get hurt because you rushed into something."

"Okay," I agreed. "Oh, and Alice? Thanks for choosing my outfit for me. You were right about the shoes. I haven't had any problems all evening."

Alice grinned and hugged me tightly. "Well, I believe an 'I told you so' is appropriate here," she teased. She checked her watch, and I saw her flustered for the first time tonight. "Oh dear, it's already eleven thirty? I need to go check with the caterer about the food. Rosalie, could you go talk to the bartender? I want to make sure there's enough bubbly for the New Year's toasts."

They both hurried off to take care of last minute midnight preparations, leaving me to my own devices for the first time that evening. I found the restroom and took a few minutes to relax and restore my appearance. I reset a couple of hair pins so that my hair stayed piled elegantly on top my head. There was a sparkle in my eyes and a glow to my cheeks that no makeup could replicate. That was simply one hundred percent Edward Cullen. I popped a breath mint in hopeful anticipation of a midnight kiss and freshened my pale pink lip gloss.

My purse vibrated as I was exiting the bathroom, and I pulled my phone out, checking the display. A text message from Edward?

_**Where are you?**_

Where am _I_? Where was _he_?

_**In the hallway near the kitchen, headed toward the living room.**_

I quickened my steps, hoping to find him nearby.

_**Stop right there. Are you alone?**_

I looked around quickly. I could hear voices, including Alice's, coming from the living room, but the hallway was deserted for the time being.

_**For the moment, yes.**_

_**Turn around. Take the stairway at the end of the hallway up to the second floor.  
Last door on your left.**_

My breathing accelerated and I felt a flush spread across my skin that had nothing to do with embarrassment. With shaky legs, I turned around and moved as quickly as my heels would allow down the hallway and up the staircase. When I reached the top of the staircase, I paused for a moment to try to catch my breath, both literally and figuratively. My heart was racing, and when I lifted my hand to check my hair unnecessarily, it was trembling violently. I took a couple of deep breaths as I walked slowly down the hallway.

I paused before the closed door, pressing a hand to my stomach to try to quiet the butterflies. I lifted that same hand and knocked softly.

"Come in," called Edward, the husky timbre of his voice sending a tremor through me.

I opened the door to a large, well-apportioned office with dual desks, and bookshelves lining the two interior walls. My gaze was momentarily drawn to the two remaining walls, boasting large windows looking out over the Whitlock's backyard, as pretty as a Christmas card with its light dusting of snow. A subtle movement out of the corner of my eye drew my gaze back to the man who had dominated my thoughts all evening.

Edward stood before the desk furthest from the door, the low light from the desk lamp casting angular shadows across his face. He smiled warmly as I took a few steps into the room, and held champagne flute out to me. I wordlessly stepped forward and accepted the glass, smiling nervously.

"I hope you didn't mind my texts. I feel like we've been in a fishbowl all evening, and I thought we could both use a little breather from the crowd," he explained softly.

"No, I didn't mind at all," I told him, feeling the stress of the evening slip away as tension of another kind built.

"Shall we make a toast?" Edward asked me, neither one of us having taken a drink from our glasses of champagne.

"Certainly. To what shall we drink?" I asked.

Edward appeared to ponder the question for a moment. "To the end of a particularly craptastic year?"

I laughed. "Yes, it certainly was!"

"Although, I have to admit that personally I've found things looking up the last couple of months," he said lightly, fingering the rim of his glass and looking at me through his impossibly long lashes.

My cheeks warmed. "Well, I would say things started to look up about...oh, the first part of October?" I teased.

"What a coincidence, that's about the same time my year started improving," he agreed.

"So if we're going to drink to the end of craptastic-ism-ness," I rambled, giggling, "then perhaps we should also drink to the things that ended it?"

"All right then. To Bella," Edward said, raising his glass.

"To Edward," I responded in a whisper, mimicking his action.

"To us," he stated, his eyes heated. I nodded, and we raised our glasses simultaneously, watching one another as we drank.

Edward studied my face and then reached out to smooth a wayward curl that had escaped its confines. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You can tell me no, but I think I'm going to lose my mind if I don't touch you soon," he said hoarsely, closing his eyes and swallowing convulsively. I could see that the fingers that had smoothed the curl at my temple were shaking.

I turned to set my glass down on the desk, removed the matching one from Edward's long, elegant fingers, and set it beside mine. I stepped forward very deliberately, raising my hands to rest them on the lapels of his jacket. At that contact, his eyes snapped open, and his heated gaze met mine. The hunger that I saw there made my knees weak and my heart beat faster. "So, touch me," I whispered, surprising myself with my boldness.

So fast I could barely register the action, his arms wound around my waist, pulling me to him. I slid my hands up his chest and across his shoulders, my fingers curling around the back of his neck, pulling him down to me as I rose to my tip toes, surging up to place my lips over his. When our mouths met, I wasn't sure whether the moan that escaped was his or mine, and then I ceased caring as he kissed me, _really _kissed me.

Our first kiss had been shy, slow, and tentative, and this was anything but. It was luscious and decadent. Edward tasted of champagne, mint, and the indescribable flavor that was uniquely his. He had one arm tightly around my waist, holding me to him, and the other slid up my back to wind his fingers in the curls on the back of my head, holding me in place, guiding me as the kiss deepened and intensified.

Mouths open. Tongues stroking, twisting, tasting. Panting groans and sighs of pleasure escaped as our bodies pressed closer. I buried my fingers in his glorious hair as I had been dying to do from the first moment I saw him. I lightly scraped my nails against his scalp, and his hum of bliss at the action sent a shudder through me.

It had been so damn long since I had been kissed. Kissed with passion, with reckless abandon, with the kind of devotion Edward showed as his lips worshipped, consumed, devoured. There was a fleeting thought before my brain stopped functioning all together that I had never, _ever_, been kissed like this before. His hands shifted restlessly, sliding from my waist to the exposed skin of my shoulder blades, his long fingers gently caressing, causing gooseflesh to erupt in their wake.

I felt him lean back, pull away slightly, and whimpered at the loss. I could feel his smile against my lips as he chuckled, the throaty sound ending with a groan as I tightened my grip in his hair to make escape impossible. I stumbled slightly when he sat on the edge of the desk and pulled me toward him to stand within the cradle of his knees, our faces now at the same level. His hands slid around my waist, then down to my ass, pulling me closer. I gasped loudly at the contact, involuntarily breaking the kiss, my head falling back as I felt the heat of his touch through the silky layers of fabric. Desire that had lain dormant exploded through my body, which I willingly ceded his to command and control.

Edward's lips immediately found my jaw, and then the column of my throat and he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses there, trailing down as I continued to gasp for breath. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of my collarbone, followed by his penitent tongue soothing the sting. I pressed closer to him, my hands dropping from his hair to his shoulders, my fingers squeezing convulsively as I felt the thick length of his erection press against my stomach for the first time.

Edward groaned loudly at the contact, the vibrations causing gooseflesh to erupt across my décolletage, and I could feel my nipples harden beneath the silky softness of my dress. His lips returned to assault my neck, slowly climbing until his hot breath caressed my earlobe, his tongue tracing the outer edge of my ear. I turned my head to capture his lips with mine once again in a wild, wet, wholly erotic kiss that was all lips, teeth and tongue. God, the things I wanted to do for this man, to this man…and to have him do to and with me.

The sound of revelry coming from downstairs made both of us jump, and the momentary break in physical contact brought back a moment of clarity to my overwhelmed senses. We'd already had one bad experience with wrong-time/wrong-place, and we needed to remember that we weren't really alone. We were in the office in Alice and Jasper's house, with at least a hundred people downstairs, including our friends and members of his family. If our absence had not yet been noticed I was sure it would be soon. We needed to rein it in before we were interrupted, _again_, at a rather inopportune time.

Sense seemed to return to Edward at the same moment, and he pulled back slightly. One of the hands that had been cupping my ass slid up my side, then across the bare flesh of my arm to my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, bringing our hands to rest between us, against his chest where I could feel his heartbeat racing. He rested his forehead against mine, and the only sounds in the room were our heavy breathing and the voices downstairs counting down to the New Year.

Eleven...ten...nine...

His other hand slid up, around my waist, and he simply held me there as our breathing slowed and synchronized. I inhaled the warm honey, cinnamon, and musk scent that was uniquely Edward's, and it felt like home.

Eight...seven...six...

I relaxed against him, tilting my head back slightly so that I could look into his eyes. The fire that had blazed there was banked now, glowing green embers that still warmed every part of me. The smile on his lips made my heart flutter.

Five...four...three...

I raised my free hand to his face, tracing first his jaw line, then his bottom lip with my thumb. His lips opened, and the tip of his tongue touched my thumb before he wrapped his lips around the digit, sucking lightly. We both shuddered at the contact, and the fire in his eyes flared for a moment.

Two...one...

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _we heard from downstairs, along with the sound of horns, and noisemakers, and the first strains of 'Auld Lang Syne' sounded from beneath our feet.

I trailed my fingers down from his lips, touching the slight dent in his chin that I hadn't noticed until this moment, down his throat, past his Adam's apple, to trace lightly over his collarbones as he leaned forward. "Happy New Year, Edward," I said softly, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth, which twitched in a half smile.

"Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered in return, turning his head slightly to take my bottom lip between both of his and kissing me thoroughly until I was utterly breathless once again.

* * *

**Greetings to all my new readers, and many thanks to Twi-Fic Promotions, who wrote an embarassingly lovely review for **_**Never Enough **_**on their site. I was actually a little teary when I read what they had to say! Thanks to Melee03 for bringing my story to their attention!**

**So, we've been building up to this for a while now - please let me know what you thought. Did New Year's Eve meet your expectations? Your words mean so much to me - if something made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please let me know! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Have I mentioned lately how much I love my betas? Honestly, there would not be a **_**Never Enough**_**, and it would not update consistently, if it weren't for the unfailing support and friendship of iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01. I love you girls, and I treasure our friendships every single day.  
**

**So the response to New Year's Eve was…favorable. And it continues below! Please meet me at the bottom…**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I had no idea how much time had passed since we counted down the New Year. Standing in the circle of Edward's arms, I couldn't find it in my heart to care. The cacophony of sounds from downstairs had lessened considerably, shifted outside as the midnight revelers called out their goodbyes and headed home in the New Near. Edward's fingertips traced feather-light caresses across my cheekbone, my jaw, the tendons in my neck, and my collarbones, before trailing back up, leaving gooseflesh and shivers in their wake. I had my eyes closed, and my cheek was pressed against the smooth silk of his shirt directly over his heart. After a while, he grasped my chin between his forefinger and thumb and turned my face up to his. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at him. The smile on his face was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Go out with you?" I squeaked, trying to concentrate as his thumb traced the hollow beneath my lower lip.

"Yes Bella, go out with me. Isn't that how it's done?"

"How what's done?" I asked.

"A relationship. Dating. Friday night's supposed to be date night, right? It's been a while since I've tried this, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty." Despite his teasing tone of voice, I could tell that he was nervous when he raised his hand to his hair. "Unless you think that…I mean, we don't have to…"

I put my index finger over his lips, and he stopped speaking. We had just cleared the air after our last miscommunication. I wasn't going to allow that to happen again. "I would love to go out on a date with you, Edward," I said softly, gently tugging his hand away from his hair and lacing my fingers in his. "And however long it's been for you, remember, it's been much, much longer for me. It'll be a wonder if I remember how to do anything correctly," I teased.

"You're very good at certain parts of it. Damn near perfect, I'd say" Edward murmured huskily, his lips capturing mine once again in a slow, sweet kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, pressing closer to him as his tongue languidly stroked mine, swallowing his groan of pleasure while emitting one of my own.

"All right you two, you've got thirty seconds to finish doing whatever it is you're doing and cover up anything you don't want seen and then we're coming in," Rosalie's voice sounded outside the office door, followed by three sharp knocks.

I started to pull back, but Edward braided his fingers in my hair, stopping my movement. "She said we've got thirty seconds to finish, and I'm taking every…last…second," he growled softly, punctuating each word with a kiss before his mouth opened eagerly over mine, and I was lost again in a haze of desire.

I heard the door open, and the click-clack of high heels against the parquet floor. Judging by the sounds, several people had entered the room. Not that I cared. As long as Edward wanted to kiss me, a pack of hippopotamuses could tap dance around the room and I wouldn't stop.

Rosalie cleared her throat.

Edward sucked my bottom lip between both of his and traced its outline with his tongue.

Emmett coughed loudly.

I licked the corner of Edward's mouth where it turned up into the crooked grin that set me on fire.

Alice started to giggle, and Jasper whistled loudly.

Edward's fingers traced the column of my throat as he changed the angle of his kiss, and my answering moan was loud enough for the others in the room to hear.

"Oh for God's sake, get a room!" Rosalie finally huffed.

"I did get a room, I just forgot to lock the door," Edward muttered, pulling away and planting a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist as we turned to face our friends.

As Rosalie eyed me from head to foot, I could only imagine what she saw. I could feel the curls that had escaped my elegant upswept hairstyle when Edward had buried his fingers in my hair. My cheeks felt flushed and chafed from the scruff of his beard. And I didn't need a mirror to know that my lips were swollen from Edward's masterful kisses. Finally, Rosalie spoke. "Well, well, well, don't the two of you look delightfully rumpled. What did you do Edward, fuck her on the desk?"

"Rosalie!" Edward hissed in disapproval, the arm that was circling my waist tightening protectively.

Remembering my lewd fantasies about just such a thing in the not-so-distant past, I groaned in embarrassment. Edward's eyes were warm with concern when he looked down at me. Looking at him properly, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped at the sight of his hair, which indeed looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a wild night. The thought made me shiver, and his answering grin was so carnal that my knees wobbled just a bit.

"Like you're one to judge, Rosalie Cullen. Didn't I catch you bare-assed on my bathroom countertop at last year's New Year's Eve party?" Alice deadpanned, and I started laughing outright when _Emmett_ blushed.

Rosalie didn't even try to fake embarrassment. "You try coming off a two week trial out of town and see how long you can wait when your husband is as amazing as mine," she said matter-of-factly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"God Rose, that's my _brother_," Edward groaned, pretending to gag.

"Well, I hope for Bella's sake that you're as well endowed and as talented as he is," Rosalie said, obviously enjoying Edward's discomfiture. "Now can we persuade the two of you to join us in a New Year's toast downstairs?"

"Come on, Bella, let me see if I can help you with your hair," Alice said, stepping forward and taking my hand, giggling as she raised her other hand to a large clump of hair that was hanging haphazardly off the left side of my head.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Edward said as he gave me a quick squeeze, his smile dazzling.

Alice led me down the hall to the master bathroom, which boasted two large sinks set an elegant marble countertop. Alice raised her eyebrows at Rosalie, who grinned and smoothed her hand along the expanse of marble separating the two sinks. Alice shuddered theatrically, and I suddenly remembered what Alice had said she caught Rosalie doing last year at this time. Both Alice and Rose laughed when my cheeks flushed scarlet.

"So, you and Edward?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me, asking the same question she had asked two weeks ago at the bookstore.

"Yes, me and Edward," I grinned, then giggled in amused horror when I caught sight of my reflection. My hair looked like I had taken on an egg beater in a fight, and lost most spectacularly. Alice pulled a brush out of a drawer and started smoothing sections as Rosalie plucked pins from the tangled depths.

"Looks like you finally got your kiss," Alice teased, then her eyebrows furrowed. "But did you…I mean…did Edward…did the two of you…" She trailed off, and I had never heard Alice so flustered before. She blushed bright red with mortification as she spoke. "I-just-need-to-know-whether-I-need-to-have-anything-in-the-office-cleaned."

I choked on my own breath when I realized what she was trying to ask. "God no, Alice! To borrow Rosalie's elegant little turn of phrase, Edward did not fuck me on the desk! Or anywhere else in the office," I hastened to add, remembering that there had been a leather couch and chair in the room as well. "Aren't you kind of jumping the gun here? If you don't count what happened a couple of weeks ago, we kissed for the first time tonight. We haven't even been out on a date, although he did ask me out for tomorrow night," I admitted.

"Kisses and dates? Sounds like someone found herself a boyfriend," Rosalie teased.

I snorted at the terminology. Thirty-five year old women didn't have boyfriends…did they? And how would I know what women my age had or did, or how they acted when they started dating someone? I had read somewhere that a woman's mid-thirties were supposed to be her sexual prime. Did women my age have sex on the first date? Was I supposed to sleep with Edward tomorrow night? I just couldn't! I mean, the kids were going to be home on Saturday. Oh God, the _kids!_ What was I going to tell the kids about my date? Sarah and I had just started healing some of the wounds the divorce had inflicted, who knew what kind of new problems my dating might cause. Not to mention Will and how he might react to another man in my life? I could feel the hysteria rising, and apparently Rosalie could see it as well.

"Breathe, Bella. It's going to be fine," Rosalie said reassuringly. Sure enough, when I caught sight of myself in the mirror, my eyes were wide with panic, and I felt light-headed as I gasped for breath. "Alice, she's starting to hyperventilate. Go get Edward!" Alice threw the brush down and turned to head out of the bathroom.

"No!" I cried. They both stopped to stare at me. "No, I'll be fine, I swear. I'm just having a delayed panic attack."

"What in the world do you have to be panic about?" Alice asked. "Edward's crazy about you!"

"And I'm crazy about him," I admitted in a small voice. "But I don't know what to do, or how to do it."

"You sure looked like you knew what you were doing a few minutes ago," Rosalie commented, flinching as Alice slapped her arm. "Ouch, Alice! Okay, sorry, sorry. Not the time or place. What don't you know how to do, Bella?"

"I don't know how to…date. I mean, the only guy I've ever dated was Jake, and that was in high school. I'm pretty sure that Edward's not going to take me to the football game and hold my hand and ask me to the homecoming dance. That's the extent of my experience here, people! I don't know what to do. I don't know what he…expects," I ended on a whisper, realizing that I sounded like an insecure idiot.

"When you say Jake's the only guy you ever dated, do you mean he's the only guy you've ever_ been_ with?" Alice asked cautiously. I nodded. "Wow! No wonder you're freaking out." It was Rosalie that slapped her arm this time. "What I mean is, it's understandable for you to be a little nervous, if you've only ever been with one guy. And how long has it been since you were last with that one guy?"

"Two years," I confessed in a whisper.

"Two years?! Jesus Bella, you're like a born-again virgin. Does your hoo-ha even work after that long?" Rosalie asked incredulously, falling back onto the exact countertop she and Emmett had defiled last year after a mere two week sexual hiatus. My two _year_ dry spell must have seemed impossible to her. I started to giggle, my giggles rapidly growing to full-bellied laughter. After watching me for a moment like I was crazy, both Rosalie and Alice joined in, until the three of us were leaning against the counter, breathless with mirth.

"Oh God, that felt good," Alice said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay, Bella, I'm going to give you the most profound advice you will ever receive. Are you ready?"

"Ready," I said, cutting off a giggle and looking at her seriously. My mouth twitched again, and Alice tried to glare at me reproachfully, failing miserably as her eyes crinkled in laughter.

"Okay, here goes. Bella, just be yourself, trust your instincts, and relax." Alice smiled widely at me like she'd just solved world peace.

Rosalie was nodding her head. "Actually Bella, Alice is right. You were obviously fine tonight with Edward until you started to over think things, right? I know you're a planner, but just try not to think too hard, make sure you discuss your worries with Edward, and things will fall into place. Have you ever thought he might have concerns too?"

Our session of mirth and their encouraging words had the intended effect, and I felt the panic being to subside. I hugged Rosalie and Alice in turn. "You are right, Rose. Thank you both for your advice, and for not letting me freak out any further."

Alice smiled and set the brush on the vanity. "All right, ladies. The guys are downstairs waiting for us. Let's start this new year the right way, shall we?"

I felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach when I descended the stairs to find Edward waiting for me at the bottom. He immediately reached for my hand to lace our fingers together and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. At his touch, I felt calm once again, and I smiled up at him.

Jasper stood at the kitchen counter, pouring champagne into six crystal champagne flutes. He handed one to each of us, then raised his glass. "You've probably heard this one before, but it's one of my favorites, and I wanted to share it with you. May you never lie, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in each other's arms. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with all of us because we love you."

We all raised our glasses and touched the rims together. I watched Edward over the rim of my glass as we both drank, simply unable to look away. He laughed when I tried unsuccessfully to smother a yawn. "Time to get Cinderella home before she turns into a pumpkin," he teased.

"I can't be Cinderella, I still have both shoes," I said, sticking my leg out and pointing my toes, admiring the pretty silver sandals Alice had chosen for me.

Emmett let out a wolf whistle, and started laughing when Edward glared at him. "Okay, Prince Charming, get your princess home. My queen and I have a hot date with an empty house," he said, leering comically at Rosalie. She winked and slapped his ass, and Edward cringed again at the mention of his brother's sex life.

Edward insisted on getting my car from the valet while I bundled into my winter coat. There was a fine dusting of snow on the Jeep which he thoughtfully brushed off before pulling the car up by the garage. He saw me safely into the driver's seat and closed the door. Despite the cold and wind, I rolled down the window to have a few last moments with him.

"Drive safely and send me a text when you get home," he instructed. "Tomorrow night, about six thirty?"

"Six thirty is fine. Where are we going?" I asked.

"After all the frippery tonight, I was thinking someplace casual. We could go to Maria's, have dinner in the restaurant?"

I nodded, my lips trembling from the cold air that blew around us, and I was in the warm car while he stood outside. "Go to your car, Edward. It's fffreezing."

"Just one more thing," he said, removing one of his gloves. His fingertips touched my cheekbone, then my temple, and he leaned in the open window to give me a soft kiss, lingering until both of our lips were warm again. He pulled back and kissed the end of my nose. "Goodnight, my pretty girl." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the possessive 'my' he added to his usual parting endearment. Had he said that on purpose? _Please yes _prayed my inner voice fervently.

* * *

I felt like a nervous teenager again, sitting next to Edward at a table for four in Maria's. I had felt the butterflies since meeting him, especially as my attraction to him had grown, but those butterflies had been manageable, believing as I had that we were friends and nothing more. Knowing now that he was interested in me as more than a friend, knowing that he wanted to spend time with me…especially knowing how it felt when his lips were on mine and his hands on my body…well, it just about made me throw up those butterflies. And I was pretty sure that no matter how crazy about me Alice thought Edward was, upchucking on his shoes would probably put a damper on the date.

I sipped my wine, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Charlotte had grinned when Edward asked for someplace away from the traffic, seating us at a cozy table near the fireplace that she declared 'the best in the house.' I watched Edward over the rim of my glass as he read the menu, his expressive brows drawn together as he studied the selections. He noticed my gaze and smiled at me with a lazy grin. He set down the menu, then reached over and took my hand, his long fingers caressing mine. He flipped my hand over and traced a pattern on my palm, then lightly touched the pulse point at my wrist. He smiled playfully when he felt my heartbeat begin to race. "This is nice," he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Spending the evening with you. No Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett to provide commentary. No interruptions. Just the two of us, alone at last." He lifted my hand, kissing the inside of my wrist as he had last night, his eyes dark with a look that made me press my thighs together and squirm in my seat.

"Bella?" A loud and all-too familiar voice called from across the restaurant, and I groaned quietly. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, hoping to maintain my composure. When I opened my eyes, Edward was studying me with a worried look, as perceptive as ever to my moods. _So much for 'no interruptions.'_

I smiled apologetically at Edward for what was about to happen and turned in my chair to face Jacob, now standing behind me with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Bells, we were just stopping in to pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner, and I thought that was you I saw." Renesmee offered me an embarrassed little smile. She seemed to know exactly what they were interrupting, even if Jacob seemed clueless.

"Jacob, Renesmee, hey," I said weakly. Why oh why did I have to run into my ex husband and his girlfriend on my first official date with Edward? _Because I'm just that lucky_! I turned back to Edward, who looked tense when the names registered. "I guess some introductions are in order, huh?" I asked lamely.

"Absolutely! I'm Jacob Black, and this is Renesmee Call," Jacob said, completely oblivious to my discomfort, sticking his hand out toward Edward.

Edward rose from his seat. "Edward Cullen," he said brusquely, shaking first Jacob's hand, then Renesmee's. I felt silly sitting down while everyone towered over me, so I stood as well, hovering indecisively between Jacob and Edward.

"Oh hey, you're the architect at Cullen Whitlock, right?" Jacob asked. "We had your outfit bid to do some work on our garage a couple of years back when we expanded, remember Bells?" he asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of 'our garage.' _Oh sweet Jesus! __Could this be any more awkward?_

"Um, that would have been before my time. I moved up here from Portland about a year and a half ago," Edward replied. I was surprised by this information I hadn't known about Edward, but it explained how we had never run into each other before.

"And you're doing the work on the bookstore, right? The kids say it's coming together nicely. You should have called us to paint, Bells, we would have been happy to help." Jacob rambled on. _Oh, wouldn't that have been perfect?_ I thought sarcastically. _Maybe Jacob could have walked in on our first kiss instead_! I shuddered internally at the thought.

"You sure are dedicated to that store of yours, Bells, working on a Friday night like this, especially during the holidays. You guys taking a dinner break or something?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee snorted and rolled her eyes at me. "Jacob, are you blind?" she asked him.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking from me, to Edward, and then to Renesmee, his brow furrowed.

"Edward and Bella are here on a date," she told him.

Jacob looked startled. "What makes you think that?" he asked her.

"They were holding hands when you decided to yell her name across the restaurant," Renesmee explained. "And right now, Bella frankly looks like she wants to kill you. Justifiably, I might add." I couldn't help but grin at her for her bluntness. She truly was perfect for Jacob.

"A date? Really?" Jacob asked, looking back and forth between Edward and me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh my God, Jacob, will you knock it off? You're such an idiot!" Renesmee reached up and smacked the back of his head. "You live with me, and you're growling at Bella because she's on a date four months after your divorce?"

"Jeez, Ness, that hurt," Jacob muttered as he rubbed his head. "And I wasn't growling at Bella. I simply asked how long she and Eddie have been dating."

"I have been dating _Edward_," I corrected him, annoyed, "for all of about thirty minutes. And before you ask, no, I have not said anything to the kids, since I have not seen them in the thirty minutes since Edward and I started dating. I would ask that you not say anything to them right now, either."

"We won't say a thing, Bella," Renesmee promised, tugging on Jacob's arm. "C'mon, Jake. The pizzas are ready, and the kids are waiting at home. Let's leave Edward and Bella to their dinner." I felt a rush of gratitude towards Renesmee for the first time.

"All right. It was nice to meet you, Edward. Be good to my girl, okay?" Jacob said. I actually heard Edward's teeth snap together, his jaw flexing as Jacob referred to me as his girl. I groaned internally. Both Renesmee and I knew that Jacob meant absolutely nothing by the statement, that it was nothing more than an old habit that hadn't yet died. I was sure by the look on his face that it didn't sound that way to Edward. "I'll drop the kids off tomorrow afternoon, Bella," Jacob told me.

"Okay. Thanks Jake. See you later, Ness," I said, turning back to our table as Jacob and Renesmee walked toward the takeout counter. Edward was standing there motionless, his eyes hard as he watched them cross the restaurant.

I put my hand on his forearm and squeezed gently. "Hey, come back to me," I said softly. He looked down at me, and the cold look on his face actually made me shiver. His gaze softened when his eyes met mine, but I could see that he was truly bothered by the encounter.

Edward pulled my chair out for me, then sat down in his own, reaching for his wine and taking a large gulp. He inhaled deeply, his eyes back on Jacob and Renesmee as they paid for their order and left. "So, that was The Dog?" he asked, and I actually flinched at the anger in his tone.

"Edward, please don't call him that. I know Rosalie does, but…just don't, please," I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized, his green gaze penitent, and his full attention was finally back on me again. "I just don't know how you can be so civil to him, and to her, after what they did to you."

"They didn't 'do' anything to me, Edward. Jacob and I had already separated before they started seeing one another. I don't hate either one of them. I just want Jacob to be happy, and Renesmee is the one that makes him happy." I knew it didn't make sense to people on the outside. Even friends that had known Jacob and me for our entire marriage had been confused by our truly amicable split.

"How can you do that? It has to hurt, that he walked away from his marriage to you immediately into the arms of another woman," Edward argued. He reached over for my hand again, his fingers absently playing with mine. The warmth of his touch calmed the nerves set on edge after our encounter with Jacob and Renesmee, his touch more comforting than he could ever know.

"I'm not going to lie and say that it hasn't been rough at times. I mean, we were married for a long time, and it's hard knowing that she can make him happy like I never did. But he never made me truly happy, either," I told Edward truthfully. "We were friends before our marriage, and we're working on being friends again. I still have to raise two kids with him, with her now as well, and we all agreed to do whatever we can to make it easiest on them."

Edward was silent for a few minutes. "You make it sound so reasonable, so easy. I try, but just don't know how to be that forgiving," he admitted, and I was suddenly sure he wasn't talking about Jacob and Renesmee.

"Heidi cheated on you," I guessed. Her name had been branded into my brain the moment he had spoken it at our 'just-coffee' non-date months ago.

"For almost our entire marriage," he confirmed. "I was so clueless to what was actually happening. I mean, we didn't have the perfect relationship by any definition, but I honestly believed her when she said she was working late, or on business trips. Turned out that she was, but that she had Felix with her. She used to say such horrible things about him, about their marriage and divorce, and I realize now that was all subterfuge, so I wouldn't suspect that she was with him."

I was stunned. "Wait, Heidi was married to Felix first?" Edward nodded. "And then she cheated on you with her ex-husband while you were married?"

Edward nodded again. "I met her a couple weeks after her divorce was final, and we went through a whirlwind courtship. It never occurred to me that she was on the rebound, or that she married me to make Felix jealous. Her plan worked like a charm. I didn't find out until much later, but she started up with him again about six months after we were married."

"How did you find out?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Edward answered before I could retract the question, his reply stunning me. "Heidi got pregnant. It was Felix's, so we divorced very quickly while she was still pregnant. She and Felix remarried before the ink on our divorce paperwork was dry."

The pain in his eyes made my heart ache, as well as stutter in fear. "Are you still in touch with her?" I asked quietly.

His fingers gripped mine tighter, even as his other hand rose to run his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes. Even though the divorce has been final for a while, we're still trying to resolve a few things. I talked to her over the holidays." He looked up at me, his expression guilty. "Sorry I didn't mention that before."

"It's okay, it's not like you're obligated to tell me anything," I said, all the while I wished that he would talk to me about everything. I fought against the doubts that were creeping into my head.

"There's honestly not much more to tell. But Bella, I don't want to start our relationship with lies or secrets. It's just really hard for me to talk about," he said.

"You're still…"_hung up on her_? I wondered, terrified to give voice to the thought. "Hurting. I understand." This time I was the one requiring the liquid courage, and I picked up my wine glass, knowing he would see how badly my hand was shaking as I drained the liquid in one long swallow.

Edward took the glass from my hand and set it on the table, then took both of my hands in his. "Yes, Bella. I was hurt by Heidi. But I do not have any romantic feelings for her, and I do not want to be with her. There's only one woman that I want to be with, and she's sitting here with her trembling fingers in mine, looking like a deer caught in the headlights."

He reached up and cupped my face in his hands, brushing his thumb across my cheekbones, and I felt tears fill my eyes at his tender words and affectionate gesture. "Please don't cry, my pretty girl," Edward whispered, leaning closer, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "If it weren't for what she did, I wouldn't be here with you, where I belong."

I gasped softly, feeling a tear escape. He brushed it away. "No more of these, Bella. I used to be sad about my marriage, but I realize I have so much more to look forward to than what I had with her. You helped me see that."

This time it was me pressing my lips to his, my hands reaching up to entwine my fingers in his hair, and Edward gasping into my mouth as I deepened the kiss. I had to remind myself that we were in public as I fought the urge to straddle his lap and really lose myself in his touch. I could feel his smile against my lips as I reluctantly ended the contact, nibbling on his bottom lip and loosening my grip on his hair.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he chuckled.

"For what, Bella?" he asked.

"For trusting me, for talking to me even though you're not ready to share everything," I told him. "For not running for the door the moment you met Jacob and had to put up with his asinine protective behavior. For asking me out tonight. For, well, everything."

"You're welcome. And thank you for trusting me, for listening, and for not being angry with me for being angry with your ex. I especially thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me tonight," he said, pressing one more lingering kiss to my lips before pulling back with a grin. "Speaking of which, we should probably allow our poor waitress to take our order. She's been hovering for the last ten minutes. I think she's scared to talk to us."

I turned my head to see the timid waitress peering at our table from the door to the kitchen, obviously unsure whether or not to approach us. I laughed as Edward waved her over, my heart feeling the lightest it had since the conversation began. I suspected there were still details he still wasn't telling me, but I felt encouraged by his willingness to share what he had already. I could be patient. For him. For me. And for us. He was worth it, and so were we.

**

* * *

****So we get a little more info on Edward's past – looks like our boy is finally opening up a little bit.**

**To answer a question that I get asked frequently: **_**Never Enough **_**will be told entirely in Bella POV. Not to say that Edward doesn't talk to me. I have already written EPOV outtakes of critical scenes, but they contain storyline spoilers. I haven't decided if I will post them when the story is complete, so if that's something you'd be interested in reading, please let me know.**

**Insane amounts of thank yous to my loyal reviewers – I love hearing your thoughts as the story progresses (and JSRose - no hidden Twi-references this chapter :) Welcome to the new readers and lurkers who commented on Chapter 13. I'd love to hear from even more of you. If something made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please let me know. Your words are absolutely precious to me!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Couldn't do it without my betas. iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are the best, and I'm the luckiest girl in the world to call them friends. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

The three weeks that followed our first official date were so busy that there was no opportunity for a second official date. Instead, Edward and I were forced to squeeze in a quick lunch here or share a cup of coffee there between our busy work schedules. I felt awful that just as we were starting to connect my schedule had to go so haywire, but Edward never once complained. He simply told me that he missed me, and that things would quiet down once the store was open and the routine established. Our nightly phone call, while often abbreviated due to my extreme exhaustion from the busy days, was the one thing I looked forward to more than anything else in my day.

Angela and I both worked long hours as the opening date for A New Page barreled towards us. Alice had taken pity on us and offered her ninja planning skills and incredible connections to coordinate the opening, while Angela and I organized, stocked, reviewed, trained, and worked out all the last-minute kinks and details.

Setting up the work schedule had been surprisingly easy. In our little community, stores opened at ten and closed at seven, and everything was closed in our block on Sundays, so we decided we would start out that way and change the hours if demand dictated. I had been shocked when Embry's wife Holly had approached me and asked about working at the bookstore. With her experience at the Port Angeles Library, Ben immediately hired her as our third manager. With three of us covering that position, we were scheduled to work three days each, sometimes alone, sometimes overlapping on what we perceived would be our busiest days – Mondays for deliveries, and Saturdays, when the downtown shopping area was the busiest. We traded off on the Saturdays, with me working the weekends the kids were with Jacob. For additional counter and café help, Ben had been very shrewd in his hiring. He spoke with the placement officials at Peninsula Community College and hired half a dozen very willing, very broke college students to fill the various shifts during the week.

Tonight was another late night, just three days before the grand opening, and I was in the back storeroom, scanning books into the computerized inventory system. Angela had left about an hour ago, citing exhaustion and the need to remember what her children looked like. My own kids were at Jacob's house for dinner, and I was supposed to pick them up in about an hour. I was kneeling over a huge box of assorted children's books when I heard keys in the back door. "Did you forget something, Ange?" I called out, digging deep into the box for the packing slip that somehow always ended up on the bottom.

"Now that's what I call a view," Edward said from behind me, his voice soft and sultry. I sat back quickly, pulling my shirt down where it had ridden up and exposed a wide strip of skin at my waistband. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks as he chuckled. "Bella, I was rather enjoying that," he complained lightly, walking over and extending his hand to me to help me up.

I placed my hand in his and groaned as he pulled me to stand. It felt like every muscle in my body protested the action as I put my hand on the small of my back and arched against the soreness. I heard Edward hiss and I looked up at him. His eyes were on the arc of my torso, and the outline of my breasts against the threadbare knit of my long-sleeved tee-shirt. I could feel my nipples pebble at his heated gaze, and I knew he could see them too when he swore under his breath.

I crossed my arms self-consciously, embarrassed that all it took was a look from him to get me worked up. "What brings you by the store this evening, Edward?" I asked.

"This," Edward answered, stepping forward and lowering his head to mine, brushing his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. As he was about to pull back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth against his, taking his full lower lip between my teeth and nibbling lightly, then soothing the sting with my tongue. He smiled into the kiss, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me closer as his tongue stroked mine. My heartbeat raced as his fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt, hesitating a moment before his fingers and palms stroked up from the waistband of my jeans to the smooth warmth of my back.

"Oh holy hell! Your hands are freezing!" I shrieked, jumping back and nearly falling into the box behind me.

Edward caught me as I stumbled, hauling me against him again in a tight hug, his chest shaking with laughter. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think about my hands being cold," he apologized badly, the lie obvious in his amused tone. He nuzzled his nose in my hair, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear. "Maybe when I've warmed up, I can make it up to you. Or maybe you can help me warm up," he murmured.

"Mmmm, I know just the thing to warm you up," I said, my voice throaty as I peered up at him through my lashes.

Edward's green eyes darkened, and the look there was enough to heat me to boiling. "What exactly did you have in mind, Bella?" he whispered.

"Why coffee, of course!" I said brightly, pulling away and smiling at his exasperated groan. I put one hand on my hip and pointed at him with the index finger of the other hand. "You knew your hands were freezing, and you were entirely too unrepentant with your apology. So now you must suffer the torture of me making you one of Angela's insanely complicated coffee recipes. C'mon, to the coffee machine!" I grasped his hand and tugged, and he followed me out into the main area of the store, grumbling good-naturedly under his breath.

Even though I'd walked through a hundred times this week alone, I couldn't stop myself from admiring the bookstore as we approached the front counter. The space looked absolutely amazing, if I did say so myself. The layout was exactly as I had pictured on that first walkthrough with Edward, and I loved all of the improvements he had added to the floor plan. Alice's color scheme was perfect, the paint we had applied a few weeks ago complimenting the fabric of the chairs and café cushions perfectly. In the far corner, the mural was a masterpiece, and the children's alcove was easily my favorite spot. The furniture and fixtures were in place, waiting only for the customers to fill the store. And if the phone calls and drop bys were any indication, fill the store they would. We were constantly turning people away at the door, and answering calls as to when we would open.

I urged Edward to sit on one of the high backed stools, then walked around behind the counter, picking up an apron and tying it onto my waist. "Good evening, sir," I said formally. "Welcome to A New Page. You look awfully chilled this cold winter's night. What can I get to warm you this evening?"

Edward grinned, and my heart fluttered when he played along with my little game. "Well, what do you recommend?" he asked, pretending to study the drink menu, even though we both knew there was no coffee or tea ready to be served.

"Well, A New Page offers an extensive variety of coffee and tea based beverages," I said, attempting to sound professional, but failing miserably when he arched an eyebrow at me and crooked his finger, beckoning me forward.

I leaned over the countertop, but he shook his head, motioning with that same finger for me to come around the counter. I walked slowly, feeling the excitement build as I got closer and his eyes got darker. I stopped in front of him, and he grasped my wrists, pulling me forward to stand between his knees, which rested against the outsides of my thighs. Our faces were nearly level, and the intensity of his gaze made me want to do unspeakably dirty and pleasurable things to him.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" I asked, my voice trembling and ridiculously breathless.

"Yes," he growled softly, letting go of my wrists and placing my hands, palm down, on the worn denim covering his thighs. He slid his hands around to my back, his fingers deftly undoing the haphazard bow I had tied in the apron before sliding down to cup my ass. He leaned forward, his nose skimming along the arch of my brow, down my cheekbone, and back to my ear.

"And what is it that you want?" I gasped as his lips closed over my earlobe, his teeth gently nibbling the plump flesh, before he dropped his mouth down to the sweet spot beneath my ear to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss there. As he sucked lightly on the sensitive skin, I felt my body react in its most elemental form, my stomach contracting and the suddenly sensitive flesh between my legs throbbing with arousal.

"You, Bella. I want you," he breathed, pulling me closer. My hand slid up his thighs, grasping his hips as his hands squeezed and pulled me closer still. "God, Bella. So much. You have to tell me to stop," he panted, his lips sucking, teeth nipping, tongue laving.

Given our lack of time together, we hadn't shared more than a few kisses and touches since New Year's. Lost as I was in his words, and in the taste, smell and feel of him all around me, I couldn't resist. "I don't want you to stop, Edward," I whispered raggedly, leaning into him.

His lips sought mine in a frantic kiss as he dropped one hand lower, trailing down the back of my thigh to the hollow behind my knee, his hips shifting towards mine, undoubtedly seeking the same friction I so desperately craved. My moan was loud, and I would have been embarrassed had I been capable of rational thought as our tongues dueled for dominance. My fingers slipped beneath the bottom hem of his hooded sweatshirt, and he shivered when I stroked the bare skin of his lower back.

Edward shifted his position slightly, never breaking the kiss as he slid his fingers along the back of my knee. Without warning, his fingers grasped my thigh and hitched my leg up as he slid a knee between mine so that I was straddling his muscled thigh. I cried out, the movement pressing the seam of my jeans against my center in a most delightful way, creating a jolt of desire so strong I wondered if it would be possible to actually come just from this minimal contact. His answering groan was loud and lusty, heightening my own arousal to a fever pitch.

Edward's fingers slid up my thigh, dancing over the taut denim where I straddled him and I wondered if he could feel the heat and wetness radiating from my center. I decided I didn't care so long as he kept touching me. His hands continued upward, and he didn't hesitate this when he reached the hem of my tee shirt. His thumbs circled the flesh just above the waistband of my jeans before his fingers caressed the bare skin of my back. His hands splayed across the bare skin of my back and he curved his fingers around my ribcage. Edward's lips left mine to trace a path along my jaw, down my throat, and to the vee of my tee-shirt, his tongue tracing a swirling pattern there as his warm breath blew down into my cleavage, making my nipples even tighter than they already were. His fingers trailed up, his thumbs sweeping across the lower swell of my breasts and we both groaned.

I shifted against him restlessly, my body seeking closer contact with his. Edward swore when I pressed forward, rubbing my hip against the fly of his jeans where his erection, thick and solid, strained against the denim. He surged forward, circling his hips against mine and capturing my mouth once again with his. I felt the muscles of the thigh I rode tense and rub against me and I cried out again, feeling my body clench in response. Edward's fingers plucked at my nipples through the soft cotton of my bra, and I felt almost light headed at the pleasure.

I trailed my fingers from his back to his abdomen, feeling the muscles there contract under my light touch. I slid one hand down, cupping his erection through his jeans, pressing my palm against him, and his entire body shuddered violently in response. One of his hands stroked down my side to grasp my fingers. For a moment, Edward pressed my hand tighter against him, rocking into me once before gently lifting my hand away with a great gasping breath. He slid his other hand around my back, his thumb lightly caressing the slope of my spine just above the waistband of my jeans.

I wanted to cry in frustration when he gentled the kiss, then pressed feather-light kisses to my nose, cheeks and eyelids. I didn't realize that I actually was until he pulled back, studying me in alarm. "Bella, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked urgently, scooting his chair back and standing so that our lower bodies were no longer touching, his thumbs sweeping under my eyes, catching the tears that had escaped.

"No, I'm fine," I said in a small voice, wiping at the tears with the back of my hand. I felt utterly foolish. "I just… why did you stop?" I asked, biting my bottom lip and looking down…directly at the impressive bulge straining against his blue jeans. I felt a surge of want go through me again, and had to stop myself from reaching out to touch him.

He had no such reservations, pulling me back into his arms and burying his face in my hair. "You know I don't want to stop, right?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "But we're at the bookstore, and unless you want me to take you up against the shelves in the back, we need to save this for the right place and time."

I had a sudden mental picture of what he had suggested. Me with my back against the bookshelves, my hands in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist. Edward with his shirt off, his hands on my breasts, his tongue plundering my mouth as his cock plundered my…I felt another rush of wetness between my legs and groaned softly, cursing my vivid imagination. _Plunder? What, you're a pirate wench now? Gotta stop reading those bodice ripper romances, Bella! What's next, your heaving bosoms? Your pouting pink petals? His throbbing, turgid love stick?_

Although my body felt differently, my rational brain knew that he was right. We had gone from first date to third base in the course a few short minutes, all at the counter of the bookstore. A New Page was not exactly the ideal location for a home run…at least not the first one.

Edward pulled back to study my face, raising an eyebrow in surprise as a heated blush colored my cheeks. His smile turned knowing, sinful, and he leaned down to press a kiss to my cheek before whispering in my ear. "I know, my pretty girl. I've imagined it, too. Someday, I promise."

My blush burned even hotter, and never before had I been so relieved to be interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the display. For once Jacob's unfortunate timing worked in my favor.

"Hey, Jacob. I'm just wrapping things up at the bookstore so I can come get the kids. What's up?" I pretended not to notice the way Edward's jaw flexed at the mention of Jacob's name, or the way his fingers automatically rose to comb through his hair. He took a few steps away and turned his back to allow me privacy for the phone call.

"Hey Bells, I gotta pick something up from the garage. Want me to bring the kids to you?" Jacob asked. I could hear him jangling his keys in the background.

"Uh, sure, that would be great, save me the trip back to your place. When do you think you'll be here?" I asked.

I heard the roar of an engine starting. "Just a few minutes. We're ready to go now," he answered.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a few then. 'Bye." I flipped my phone shut and turned around. Edward was standing a few feet away, his head turned sideways as he studied the spine of a book on the shelf in front of him. His deliberately casual stance didn't fool me when he tugged on his hair. "That was Jake," I said unnecessarily. "He's bringing the kids here in a few minutes."

"All right, I should get going then," Edward said.

"You don't need to leave."

"No, really, I've got some stuff I need to do. Walk me to the back door?" he asked, holding his hand out to me as he smiled that sexy crooked grin that never failed to make my heart race. I placed my fingers in his, the warmth of his touch soothing the concern I had felt at his expression when he knew it was Jacob on the phone.

At the back door, he took me in his arms again. His kiss was slow, sweet, and thorough enough to have both of us panting by the time we were done. "I'll call you before bed," he said, his voice husky, and he smiled when the word 'bed' sent a tremor through me. Despite the cold, I kept the door open and watched him climb into his car to drive away. Just as he pulled out onto the side street with one final wave in my direction, Jacob's truck came around the corner into the lot, so I kept the door open to usher the kids inside. Jacob didn't get out of his truck, but simply waved and drove off.

"Hey Mom, was that Mr. Cullen that just left?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it was," I told her, putting the books I had inventoried aside and putting the packing slip back in the box. "Hey, don't take your coats off. I'm just about ready to leave." I decided I would finish my work this weekend...the last one before the store opened! Funny how the thought of the store opening didn't give me nearly as many butterflies as Edward's kisses did.

"Oh, and why did Mr. Cullen stop by?" Sarah asked, her voice deliberately casual. I looked up, and while her face was all innocence, she had a wickedly amused gleam in her eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure?" I said, my voice a little shaky, and I cursed internally when a blush rose in my cheeks once again. "He didn't say. He was only here for a few minutes."

"He didn't say? Hmmmm, that's interesting." Sarah reached out and touched the tip of her index finger to my neck, just below my ear. "By the way, Mom, did you know that you have a hickey right here?"

Will, who had been ignoring our conversation and going through a nearby box of books, turned to look at me, his eyes narrowing. "Sarah, that's ridiculous. I'm sure it's just dirt or something, right Mom?" He walked over to inspect the mark on my neck, and I could feel my blush burning out of control.

"Will, I know what a hickey looks like, that is definitely a hickey!" Sarah insisted, pointing right at the spot on my neck that made me weak in the knees whenever Edward touched me there.

Trying to deflect the focus, I looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow. "And how exactly do you know what a hickey looks like, Sarah?" I asked in my best mom voice.

She rolled her eyes, not fooled by my misdirection. "Duh Mom, I go to high school. It's like a hickey factory in the hallways."

"It's not a hickey, Sarah!" Will snarled at his sister, and his vehemence startled the both of us. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Sure sweetie. Let me just grab my purse and coat," I said, turning to go into the office. Sarah looked at me with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head and nodded my head toward Will, who was now pacing near the back door.

The car ride home was tense and when we got home Will went straight up to his room. I jumped when I heard his door slam. When I moved to follow him, Sarah put a restraining hand on my arm. "Let him calm down," she cautioned me. "Will you talk to me?" she asked curiously.

"Depends on what you want to talk about," I hedged, concerned about her reaction as well.

"You and Mr. Cullen?" she asked. "You like him?"

I considered my options, and decided that honesty was truly the only way to go. Anything less that that would probably just return to bite me in the ass. "Yes, I like him." An understatement, but honesty did not necessarily mean full disclosure where my teenage daughter was the one asking the questions.

"And he obviously likes you," Sarah said with a smirk, her eyes darting to my neck.

"Sarah..." I warned.

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry about it, Mom. As long as you're being safe, it's not my business."

_Being safe? Oh God, a responsibility lecture from my fifteen-year old daughter?_ I felt my cheeks heat again, and then worried that it would give Sarah the wrong idea. There wasn't even anything to be safe about. _Yet_…

"Have you been dating long?" Sarah asked, oblivious to my internal monologue and extreme discomfort. Was this how it felt to her when I asked her about boys in school?

"Um, just since New Year's, and we've only actually gone out once," I said. "The day after New Year's." _Yeah, and you almost came just by riding his thigh tonight, don't forget that part!_

"Oh, I kinda figured you guys had been dating longer, since the fall," Sarah said, surprised. She looked down at her fingers, suddenly nervous. "That was part of the reason I was giving you such a hard time then, because I thought that you were going to move on like Daddy and forget all about us," she admitted in a small voice.

"Oh, Sarah," I said sadly, reaching out and touching her cheek. Her expressive eyes, so much like her father's, stared back at me with apprehension. "You know that's impossible. My love for you is permanent and unbreakable. Never forget that."

"I know," Sarah said, grinning suddenly. "When you didn't kick me out to live with Dad for being such a bitch, I realized that you were gonna stick by us."

"Language, Sarah," I reminded her, unable to stop myself from grinning back. "And just because he's with Renesmee doesn't mean your Dad has moved on from you and your brother. You two mean everything to him, and Ness loves you guys, too."

"Yes, I know," she said simply. "So you're not going to let Will stop you from seeing Mr. Cullen again, right?"

"How upset is he do you think?" I asked her, glancing back up stairs.

"He'll come around. You know he was upset about Ness at first, and now they get along just fine," she told me. "I would say just don't flaunt it in front of him, give him some time to get used to it, and he'll be fine. He liked Mr. Cullen just fine before he was your boyfriend."

The sage wisdom of my daughter reminded me how much she had grown up, especially lately. I was afraid to ask, but had to for my own sanity. "And how do you feel about it? About me...dating Edward?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "It's cool. I like seeing you smile. You didn't do that much before the bookstore and Mr. Cullen. Besides, for an old guy, he's really kind cute. Good catch, Mom!"

"Uh, thanks?" I said, loving the sound of her giggle. I glanced at the stairway again, biting my bottom lip nervously. "I guess I'd better go up and talk to him."

Sarah surprised me when she gave me a quick hug. "It'll be okay, Mom. Just remember that you deserve to be happy, too."

A few minutes later I tapped lightly on Will's door, confused by the rhythmic thumping coming from within. "Come in," he called, and I opened the door cautiously. He was laying on the bed cross-wise, tossing a rubber ball at the wall that he shared with his sister. He was lucky she was still downstairs, otherwise she'd be yelling at him to stop.

"Hey, can we talk about what happened tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, continuing to bounce the ball against the wall, not turning to look at me or meet my gaze. I entered the room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He still didn't turn or acknowledge me.

"So, I'm incredibly embarrassed that you had to find out that way, but yes, I am dating Edward now. I guess I need to know how you feel about that."

"Doesn't really matter how I feel about it, does it? You're going to date _Edward_ regardless, right?" Will asked.

"Of course your opinion matters to me," I told him.

"So if I said I didn't want you dating him, you'd stop?" Will asked.

"No, I didn't say that. If you have a reasonable objection, then I would ask you to voice it, and we could discuss it."

"Like I said, my opinion doesn't matter then, does it?" He bounced the ball against the wall even harder.

I reached out and grabbed it before he could catch it again. "William Charles Black!" I said sharply.

Will looked at me in shock. "I can't remember the last time you middle-named me."

"I can't remember the last time you deserved it. Please sit up and look at me." I waited until he was sitting on the bed next to me and then continued. "Can you tell me why you don't want me dating Edward?"

"I don't like him," Will said, a stubborn set to his jaw that I had seen on Jacob's face a million times before.

"You liked him just fine before we started dating," I argued, and Will's eyes narrowed. "Must I remind you of a phone call you answered on our Seattle trip, or when you talked to him while we painted the store? You had no objection to his presence before. Why now?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you need to date someone anyway? You're busy enough with the store. If you start dating Mr. Cullen, you'll be gone even more."

"I don't _need_ to date anyone. I _want_ to date Edward because I like him, and I enjoy spending time with him. He makes me happy, Will," I said softly.

Will looked chagrined. "He's not going to be around here all the time or anything, right? I mean, he's not gonna try to be all buddy-buddy with me and I don't have to hang out with him. I still get my time with you without some guy around?" he asked.

I ignored the 'some guy' comment, but knew that was the question that was most important to him. "No guy is more important to me than you. You don't have to spend time with Edward if you don't want to, and I will make sure that you and I have our time together regardless of anything else going on," I promised. "Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I guess," Will answered, shrugging his shoulders.

I reached up and gave him a quick hug and tousled his silky hair. "Love you," I said.

"Love you too, Mom," he answered.

I replayed both conversations in my head as I got ready for bed. I studied my reflection as I brushed my hair. The small red mark on my neck was almost impossible to see…_almost_. I was embarrassed that the kids had found out about Edward and I in that manner, but that didn't really matter any more. It did surprise me that Sarah was the accepting one and Will the reticent one, and I hoped that Will's resistance would not bother Edward. My phone buzzed. _And speak of the sexy devil…_

"Hello," I answered, my voice soft.

"Hello to you, my pretty girl," Edward responded, his voice just as soft as mine. "Ready for bed?"

My heart raced as his words instantly brought back the arousal from earlier tonight. "Just have to get my hippo," I said, padding from the bathroom into my bedroom and pulling the door closed behind me. "I find that I can't sleep without him now."

Edward groaned. "Great, now I'm jealous of a stuffed animal. Did you stay long after I left?" he asked.

"No, we just locked up and left. I kinda had a situation with the kids tonight, and we had to get home to deal with it," I told him.

"And what did Jacob do?" Edward asked flatly.

"Not Jacob. It was something you and I did," I told him.

"Us? I left before the kids got there. What could we have done to cause a situation?" Edward's tone betrayed his confusion.

"Um, well...Edward, you gave me a hickey!" I blurted out, fingering the spot on my neck.

Edward started to laugh.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?" I demanded.

He laughed even harder.

"Sarah saw it, and Will got very upset."

His laughter died instantly. "Will got upset?"

"Um, yeah. He's not happy with the idea of me dating again," I told Edward, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth as I waited for his reaction.

"Bella, stop biting your lip," Edward said, and I had to smile. He already knew me so well. "What did he say, exactly?"

"Well, he said he didn't understand why I had to start dating again, he worried about me being away from home even more, and he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to force him to spend any time with you." I hated adding this last part, but Edward needed to know.

"Understandable," he said reasonably. "I assume he thinks that I will try to take you away from him. What did you tell him?"

"I promised him that I wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do, and that seeing you wouldn't interfere with my time with him."

"Did he ask you to stop seeing me?"

"Not in so many words. He was curious about what I'd say if he did ask."

"And what was your response, Bella?" Edward asked, his voice carefully guarded

"I told him I would listen to any _reasonable_ objection he may have so that we could discuss it, but that you make me happy," I confessed quietly.

"You make me happy too," Edward replied, his tone filled with relief. "Maybe we should just plan on our dates happening on the weekends when the kids are gone," he suggested.

I sighed, hating the limits that it placed on our time together. "For the time being, I guess that would be wise," I grumbled.

"So when is the next weekend the kids are at their dad's?" Edward asked.

"This coming weekend. But I am working on Saturday," I reminded him, suddenly disappointed that I was scheduled to work the Saturdays the kids were gone.

"How about Friday? Peter's been asking me to come back and sing again, we could go to Maria's with everyone," he suggested.

"Oh, I should probably check my calendar," I teased, the sound of his chuckle warming me. "I'd love to, Edward," I said sincerely.

"Then it's a date. Pick you up around seven?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said, unable to cover up the huge yawn that overtook me. "Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Get some rest, Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow, and see you at the ribbon cutting on Monday," he promised. "Sweet dreams, my pretty girl."

**

* * *

****So, you've been wondering about the kids' reactions – were they what you expected?**

**The response to EPOV outtakes was positive, so I'll be cleaning those up to be posted when **_**Never Enough **_**is complete. If there's a particular chapter/scene where you'd like to know what the heck he was thinking, let me know, and I'll see if I can get him to divulge some of his secrets :)**

**Love and hugs to all my FB hoOrority sisters who never fail to make me smile. And extra special thanks to Billi Cullen, who was a great shoulder to lean on this week.**

**I can't tell you how much it means to me when you click that little review button and give me your feedback – every one of your words is precious to me! The support humbles me – over 300 reviews on FFN, and over 175 on Twilighted, and with each chapter, another lurker or two comes out of hiding, which makes me smile. If there was anything in this chapter that made you ****smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please let me know. Reviews get teasers for 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Lyrics to 'Awake' are the property of Secondhand Serenade/****John Vesely. ****No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**I love iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01. Seriously. These ladies completely rock my world. **

**You got a hint of it in the last chapter, but we start earning our rating here. If you're not legal, please go find something else to read. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A New Page opened with much fanfare and a long line of customers that frankly astonished me at ten o'clock on Monday morning. I was touched that the entire staffs of both CWC and Ben's accounting firm were on hand, as well as the attorneys and staff at Rosalie's law firm that had worked on the project. All of my friends were there, and even Charlie had taken the morning off so that he and Sue could drive in to Port Angeles for the grand opening.

The first several days passed swiftly, and the problems we had experienced were relatively minor and completely expected as we worked through the opening process. We had kept a pretty steady business pace, and each night had been forced to chase people from the store at closing time. We were already considering lengthening the business day to accommodate our working customers. Even though I hadn't been scheduled to work, I stopped in on Friday afternoon and was surprised to find the store quite busy, so I stayed to help for a while, one eye on the clock as I anticipated my date this evening with Edward.

Despite our agreement to keep dates to my weekends without the kids, we had managed to see each other every day this week. Edward attended Monday's grand opening as part of the CWC staff, but also brought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers which sat on my desk the entire week. I still grinned like a fool each time I looked at them. On Tuesday morning, he stopped by to pick up coffee on his way to work. On Wednesday afternoon we shared lunch, and some rather spectacular kisses, in Edward's car. On Thursday he stopped by to drop off paperwork from Jasper. And of course we had texted during the days and ended each evening with a phone call.

Even though I was truly looking forward to this evening out with everyone, and especially with Edward, I was outrageously tired from the crazy week. By the time I made it home and quickly got ready, the schedule, coupled with the knowledge that I would need to get up early the next morning to open the store, was catching up with me. After my first glass of wine, I was already trying to disguise my yawns, much to Edward's amusement.

Despite the fact that we had arrived together and were sitting next to and often touching one another, our usual waitress was absolutely relentless in her pursuit of Edward this evening. She took every opportunity to touch him, laying her hand on his shoulder as she took orders or brushing her breasts against his upper arm as she delivered our refills. She even dropped her order pad at one point and bent over right next to Edward. I caught a flash of bright red lace from her thong as her lowrise pants dipped and her cropped shirt rose.

The attention made Edward quite uncomfortable, much to Emmett's delight. Edward became more demonstrative toward me as the evening wore on. Currently, he had one arm around my shoulder and the other hand was holding one of mine his lap. His fingertips absently traced the valleys and curves of my palm and slid in between my fingers in a way that set my nerves thrumming. We mostly sat back and listened to the conversations around us, content to just be with one another after the busy week.

When I tried unsuccessfully to smother another yawn, Edward leaned toward me. "I'm sorry we can't leave yet. We'll head out as soon as I'm done," he promised.

I smiled sheepishly. "You'd think I've never worked for a living before. I'm sorry I'm such poor company this evening."

"Nonsense, Bella. You've had a rough couple of weeks getting things ready," Alice said with a sympathetic smile. "If you'd like, I can take you home now, since Edward has to stay to sing."

"No!" Edward and I both protested at the same time. Rosalie smirked at me over her wineglass.

It was only a few minutes later when Peter gestured for Edward to take the stage. Edward pressed a kiss to my cheek as he rose from his seat. I watched him walk toward the stage, the worn denim cupping his ass perfectly and making my mouth go dry. His fingers rose to his hair and he combed through it, tugging on the ends of the strands as he often did when he was nervous. The action made me curious. He had been relaxed and happy all evening long. I wondered what he could possibly be nervous about now.

He picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed a few notes, tuning the strings. I watched the muscles of his forearm flex, his fingers flying over the strings, and I felt the familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach at the sight of those long, dexterous digits, my sleepiness and exhaustion suddenly gone. He squinted in the sudden light when the spotlight flooded the stage, and the crowd quieted.

"I'd like to sing 'Awake,' by John Vesely, for my pretty girl," Edward said into the microphone, his voice rough, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate. His voice started out quiet, and I felt the urge to shush the nearby patrons that were still talking as he started the song.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.  
And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine._

Edward's voice grew stronger as he began the chorus. He shifted on the stool upon which he sat, leaning forward so that he was not in the direct path of the spotlight. I watched the shadows play across his face as he closed his eyes, seeming to pour the same emotion I was feeling into the words of the song.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_Oh...my...God! _I felt tears fill my eyes even as I smiled so huge my cheeks hurt. Edward's eyes sought mine in the crowd, and it took all my resolve not to get up from my chair to go to him.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.  
And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near_.

I could distantly hear Alice and Rosalie speaking behind me, but Edward was truly all that I saw, all that I heard.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say_.

His voice quieted as he sang the chorus one last time, his eyes only on me. The applause startled both of us, and he mumbled a quick "thank you" into the microphone. Edward waved to the crowd and stepped down from the stage even as the applause picked up for his performance. He waved off the waitress who approached him with his usual post-performance drink, and ignored the calls of people wanting to speak with him. My breathing was rough and excited as he stalked across the bar toward me, a predatory gleam in his eye. Ignoring his brother and our friends, he reached down, grasping my hands and pulling me from my seat into his arms in one fluid movement as he crushed his lips to mine.

My arms automatically wound around his neck as his circled my waist, one hand dropping down to the pocket of my jeans, pressing our bodies close. His tongue stroked against my lips, which I opened eagerly in invitation. I trembled violently at his groan of pleasure and echoed it with one of my own, our tongues tangling feverishly.

"Stay with me this weekend, Bella. I don't want to let you go," he murmured, his hands and lips and tongue working to persuade me.

"But I have to open the bookstore tomorrow," I protested feebly as he peppered my jaw with kisses, moving back toward my ear and the spot just beneath it that he already knew drove me insane. I tilted my head back, not just allowing the access, but practically begging him to continue. _Are you fucking crazy? Say yes!_ shouted my inner voice. I wasn't even sure why I was resisting.

"I just want to hold you in my arms, and wake up beside you in the morning," he whispered, his voice rough and warm. "Please say yes, Bella."

"Yes Bella," I whispered, dazed and dazzled. Edward smiled and kissed me again, hugging me tightly. "Just let me use the restroom and then we can go," I told him.

"I'll go with you, Bella," Rosalie said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd. She had a gleam in her eye and determination in her step, and I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about.

We opened the door to the restroom and I immediately recognized the high, nasal voice of our regular waitress coming from one of the stalls. "I just don't get it. I've been trying to get his attention for months now, and he's into a mouse like _her_? I mean, what can he possibly see in her? She's so old, and chunky! Did you see the size of her ass in those mom jeans? I would be so much better for Edward," she complained loudly.

"That was certainly some kiss he laid on her, though," said a voice that I didn't recognize from the stall next to her.

"I'd like to lay something on him," the waitress giggled. "And it wouldn't suffocate him the way she would."

They both laughed. Rosalie's eyes, bright with fury, met mine in the mirror over the sink as I debated whether to leave the bathroom. Before I could make a conscious decision to stay or bolt, the stall doors opened almost simultaneously, and the waitress stopped short when she saw me standing there. The startled woman recovered quickly and stuck her nose in the air, glaring at me unapologetically. At least her friend had the decency to look chagrined at getting caught. I recognized her as the timid server that had waited on Edward and me a few weeks ago.

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head at her, and she looked upset that I wouldn't let her defend me. I smiled very slowly and very deliberately at both women before directing all my attention to the flirty waitress. "Mom jeans or not, his hands were on _my_ ass, not yours. And nothing that you say or do, including rubbing your plastic tits on his arm or flashing your cheap thong in his face is going to change the fact that _I _am going home with him tonight, and not you." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and winked at the women who were watching me with open-mouthed shock. "You ladies have yourselves a wonderful evening. I know that Edward and I will."

Rosalie was already giggling by the time we exited the bathroom, and was laughing hysterically by the time we made it back to our table. "Oh my God, Bella. That was absolutely epic!"

"Epic?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow as he welcomed me back with a kiss to my cheek.

"Don't piss her off, Edward. She just gave our waitress quite the verbal smack down for getting so flirty with you," Rosalie laughed.

Both of Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise and I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I don't share," I told him, my tone unapologetic.

He grinned and winked at me. "Me either."

I said my goodbyes to each of our friends in turn, and waited as Rosalie hugged Edward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded before he turned back to me. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

#####

I was not ready. And I was afraid to leave the bathroom.

When I had thought about sex with Edward—and let's face it, I had thought about sex with Edward a _lot _over the past couple of months—it had always been in the abstract. I had concentrated on the feelings, being close to someone again, feeling wanted, cherished. I had focused on the sensations, hands, fingers, lips, tongues, the way our bodies would come together...and _come_ together.

In my mind, I was still the young woman with the trim, pretty figure that I had been in my youth. My romanticized fantasies of being with Edward had glossed over the awkwardness that accompanied first-time sex. Add to that the fact that I had only had first time sex one other time, and my insecurities regarding my time-stamped, child-altered body increased exponentially.

Even my bedtime attire was wrong. Instead of a beautiful silk gown, or a lacy, racy baby doll negligee, I was dressed in my usual sleepwear of a tee shirt and oversized sleep shorts. With Edward's impromptu invitation I hadn't had time to shop for something pretty or sexy, and was forced to grab whatever was handy when we stopped by my house so I could pack a bag. Even the bra and underpants I wore were functional instead of fashionable.

"Bella? Are you going to come out of the bathroom tonight, or do you want me to squeeze a pillow and blanket under the door?" Edward's voice on the other side of the door was calm, with a hint of humor.

A part of me seriously considered his offer for a split second before common sense took over. "I'll be right out," I called, hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in my voice. I took a deep breath and muttered "Don't be a coward!" to my reflection and then opened the bathroom door.

Edward stood in the hallway, leaning his shoulder against the wall across from the bathroom. He wore a thin white tee shirt almost identical to mine and flannel sleep pants with…was that _SpongeBob_ printed on them? I couldn't stop the grin that teased the corner of my mouth when I looked down to the floor and had the errant thought that even his bare feet were sexy. When I looked up, I first noticed his lazy grin, then the completely disheveled condition of his hair. His obvious indulgence in his nervous hair-tugging habit actually calmed me, knowing now that we were both anxious.

"Love your pants," I teased.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Christmas gift from the twins. I thought this would make you more comfortable than my usual sleeping attire…or lack thereof, actually," Edward answered.

It took a moment for my brain to register what he'd said. _Lack thereof…holy crow, he sleeps in the nude! _My blush caught up with my brain, and Edward chuckled. He reached out to touch my cheek. "I meant what I said, Bella. I just want to hold you in my arms all night, and wake up beside you tomorrow." He reached down and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Ready for bed?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice not to betray my nerves. He tugged gently on my hand and led me down the hall to his bedroom. I wanted to look around, to examine his home more thoroughly, but when he led me through the doorway all I saw was the huge bed that dominated the room, the comforter and sheets already turned down. I couldn't disguise the tremor that went through me.

Edward felt it and he squeezed my fingers. "Breathe, Bella. Come here." He stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed so that I now stood slightly taller than him. He placed the hand not holding mine on my hip and gently nudged me forward. I put my free hand on his shoulder, then stroked up his neck to touch his hair. He tilted his head back, and his eyes were heated when our gazes met.

I freed my other hand from his and buried my fingers in his hair as I leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and gentle, Edward's mouth moving rhythmically against mine, nibbling and teasing. I opened my lips to his, stroking my tongue against his teeth before delving into his mouth. He sighed into my mouth, and the flavor of him sent a rush of desire through me. His hands splayed across my back, stopping suddenly when he encountered the thick ridge of elastic beneath my tee shirt.

"Bella, are you wearing a bra?" Edward asked, his tone almost conversational, even as his lips continued to nibble at the corner of my mouth.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling a blush heat my face once again.

"Do you always sleep in your bra?" he asked, his fingertips tracing along the straps, then across the band positioned beneath and between my shoulder blades.

"Um, no," I admitted.

"Then why tonight? I've never worn one myself, but sleeping in one just seems kind of uncomfortable to me." His tone was casual, his lips now grazing my jaw line, making it difficult for me to think.

"I'm fine," I said, not willing to admit the reason for the bra. I couldn't care less about comfort at the moment. My mind was focused on not having him see what pregnancy, breast-feeding and weight gain had done to my body. Despite my snarky comment to the waitress about breast enhancement, I knew my body wasn't pretty and perky like hers. I was disappointed enough in myself, I didn't know if I could handle his disappointment in my appearance as well.

I squealed in surprise when Edward laid back suddenly, grabbing my wrists and pulling me down on top of him. I came very close to kneeing him in the groin and then gasped when my thigh rubbed against his very hard, very ready erection. "I was worried this would happen when Rosalie told me about what happened with our waitress in the bathroom. Bella, talk to me, please," he begged, raising a hand to my face and stroking my cheek.

_Damn Rosalie_. So that's what she had whispered in his ear before we left.

The sight of Edward beneath me, and the feel of his body pressed against mine, was enough to make me shiver. It was the concern in his heated green gaze, however, that was my undoing. Words I hadn't planned to confess tumbled from my lips.

"I'm not thin or perfect like those girls from the bar. I've had babies, I've gained and lost weight, a lot of weight, and I haven't lost all that I've gained. I don't have toned abdominals, or shapely thighs, or high perky breasts. I have stretch marks, and cellulite, and wrinkles and gray hairs. I'm thirty-five years old and I've never been with anyone except my ex-husband. Rosalie said I'm practically a born-again virgin, and I couldn't stand it if I were to disappoint you." I buried my face in his shoulder, appalled and relieved at the same time that my misgivings and shortcomings were out in the open now. _Run Edward, run_.

Edward's hips rose, pressing his arousal into my hip, and we both groaned. "Does that feel like disappointment to you, Bella? Does that feel like I find any part of you unattractive, or unappealing?" He raised his knee, pressing his thigh between my legs as he scooted us up the bed. "Do you not understand the effect that you have on me? I've been trying to hold back, trying not to rush you or to frighten you, but I'd be more than happy to demonstrate what you do to me." Once he had us both securely on the bed, he rolled so that I was lying beside him, and then shifted us so I was on my back with him above me.

He stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You are beautiful, just like your name says. In a very real way. You're not plastic or fake like the waitress. You're not skinny and emaciated like the girls at the bar. You're warm and soft and real, and I want you more than I've wanted anyone ever before. Even more than that, I want to show you how beautiful you are to me." Edward stroked his finger from my chin, down the center of my chest to my waist, where he fingered the soft cotton of my tee shirt. "May I, Bella?"

I nodded, sitting up as his hands grasped the hem of my tee shirt, pulling up until he was able to slide it over my head and toss it to the floor. I laid back against the pillow, clad only in my sleep shorts and bra…and a deep blush…feeling my nipples begin to harden.

"Are you cold, love?" he asked huskily. My body's reactions would not escape his vigilant gaze.

My pulse raced at his endearment. "No," I confessed, biting my bottom lip.

Edward surged forward and captured my lips between his, using his teeth to free my bottom lip as he groaned into my mouth. "God, it kills me when you bite your lip like that. It's so damn sexy." He settled a hand on my abdomen just above my belly button, his thumb touching the very bottom of the front closure of my bra. He brushed the digit back and forth very slowly against my ribs between the underwire of my bra cups as he swept hungry kisses along my jaw and down my neck. Edward stopped to nibble lightly on my collarbone before moving to the middle of my chest. His lips were soft, gently sucking, his tongue stroking firmly in counterpoint. He placed one last kiss just above the closure of my bra as his thumb and forefinger grasped the clasp.

I ached to feel his touch, his lips on me. "Edward," I breathed.

He heard the consent in my sigh and he released the clasp, slowly peeling away the plain white cotton cups to expose my breasts to the cool air and his heated gaze. I fought the self-conscious urge to cover myself even as my blush spread to my upper chest and my breathing grew ragged.

"Your breasts are beautiful," Edward said. I rolled my eyes at his obvious line, snorting in disbelief at his absurd statement. "You doubt me?" he asked, pulling back slightly to give me a questioning look. I nodded, moving my hands to cover my exposed flesh.

Edward grasped my hands before they could complete their mission, gently forcing them over my head to lie on the pillow above me. "If that's not true, Bella, then tell me why I want to touch them so badly. Tell me why I have dreamed about having them in my mouth, and on my tongue," he growled.

A full body tremor shook me as he nuzzled one distended peak with his nose, his hot breath making my nipple tighten even further. I watched in fascination as the very tip of his pink tongue traced the outline of my nipple, and whimpered loudly when he blew on the wet skin there. I felt a deep throbbing between my legs, as though there was an invisible cord connecting my nipples and my sex.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he groaned as he took the peak in his mouth, suckling it with firm strokes of his tongue that made my hips involuntarily rise from the bed. He used his forefinger and thumb to smooth and pluck the neglected breast in time with his tongue's movement on the first, then switched his ministrations. I couldn't control my mewls of pleasure as he brought me to fever pitch with his mouth and fingers alone. My hands left the pillow above me to grasp his hair, tugging gently until he raised his face to mine to kiss me fiercely, our tongues battling with one another as we both moaned into the kiss.

The fingers of his right hand traveled down my side as his lips moved to the sweet spot below my ear, then down my neck. He swept his tongue across the rigid peaks of my breasts before dipping lower, laving the heavy lower portion of my breasts, then nibbling on my ribs and making me squirm and giggle. His fingers found the waistband of my sleep shorts and I inhaled sharply, realizing where he was headed.

Edward noticed that I had frozen up again, and he pulled himself on his elbow, looking down at me with the sexiest smile I had ever seen on his lips. I felt another rush of wetness between my legs as he very deliberately stroked his fingertips over the soft roundness of my belly between my hips. He circled his index finger around my belly button before tracing a line straight down. The feel of his fingertip pressing against my pubic bone, even through two layers of cloth, was enough to make my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"I love the feel of your body under my hands, so soft, warm and pliant," Edward breathed, his nose buried in my hair, his lips seeking my neck. "Your body curves and dips the way a woman's body should, no sharp angles or planes. The mere sight of your ass in those faded jeans you wear to work in the bookstore makes me harder than I've ever been in my life. Sometimes it's all I can do to resist your siren's call, to not just grab you and take you, like I wanted to in the bookstore last weekend."

His fingers rose, then dipped beneath the waistband of both my shorts and panties, stroking the soft hair there and eliciting a loud moan from me. Embarrassed, I covered my face with my hand, but Edward tugged it away. His eyes were bright with arousal as he shook his head. "No, my Bella. I want to hear you, I want to see you." His fingers trailed down and circled my clit, and I cried out even louder. My hips shifted up, his fingers slid down, and my knees fell open to grant him the access we both wanted.

"Jesus, Bella," he swore reverently. His long, dexterous fingers, those musician's fingers I had fantasized about since the first night I met him, slipped between my folds, caressing, seeking, and I bit my lower lip to try and stop the exalted noise that was trying to force its way from my throat. Edward growled, kissing me forcefully as his fingertips found my opening. He dipped first one, then two fingers inside, his thumb stroking my clit in tandem. My hips rose of their own volition, following the rhythm Edward was setting.

I gasped for breath, feeling the familiar tightening start in my lower stomach, so much better at the hands of a lover, at _Edward's_ hands. Edward's lips left mine, sliding down my neck to take the nearest breast in his mouth. I cried out as his teeth gently scissored my nipple, his tongue soothing the sting, the entire sensation only building on what he was doing between my legs, where I was rapidly reaching the point of no return.

I felt Edward tilt his pelvis, his thick erection pressed against the softness of my hip. I wanted to reach down and cup him, grasp him, stroke him as he was stroking me, but I couldn't move my arms. I could move nothing except my hips, which rocked back and forth with his movements, and in turn rocked against the hardness pressing against me. Edward rose up to take my other nipple in his mouth, his fingers inside me curving forward, creating sensations I had never felt before even as he applied pressure to my clit, making my legs shake. My back arched off the bed and I lifted my hips, a keening sob escaping my chest. Edward's lips released my nipple with a pop and his eyes, dark with desire, met mine. "That's it, love. Let it go, let it go. God Bella, come for me, please come for me!"

A low scream tore from my throat as my entire body seized in a climax like I had never felt before. My toes curled, my legs shook, and I felt my body contract powerfully on Edward's fingers even as they continued to move them within me. I had my hands in my own hair, pulling and tugging as my body shuddered almost convulsively. I felt tears slip from the corners of my eyes as my body began to relax, aftershocks making me shudder deliciously. Edward's fingers slowed, gentle and soothing, stroking me. He scooted down the bed for a brief second, pressing a kiss to my center through the dampened fabric of my shorts and panties. My entire body shuddered again as I imagined his lips and tongue adding to the sensations he had just created. He smiled wickedly as he slowly climbed up my body, and I felt his tumescence against my thigh.

"You…are…absolutely…stunning," Edward whispered, punctuating each word with a soft kiss, his lips tracing the lines of my tears where they had trailed past my temples into my hair.

"What was that?" I asked hoarsely. God, my throat actually hurt from crying out. "I mean, I know what that _was_, but I've never cried before," I said with a blush, which was really ridiculous given what we had just been doing.

"Good tears, right?" Edward asked, looking inordinately pleased with himself as he pulled up the covers over my naked torso and snuggled behind me, keeping careful distance between his hips and my bottom.

"Hell yes!" I said with a giggle, shifting closer to him. Edward hissed loudly when my backside brushed against his rock-hard erection.

"For the love of all that is holy Bella, if you value my sanity, you will stay perfectly still tonight." His voice was rough, pleading.

I flexed my hips, enjoying his responding groan as he gripped my hips tightly, and relishing the feel of his arousal even more. "Why exactly am I not reciprocating? I'd really like to help with that," I purred, sliding my hand across his hip.

"Because, pretty girl," he growled in my ear, capturing my hand before it could make contact. "You have to work tomorrow, and I refuse to rush our first time. I intend to make love to you all night long until we both drop into an exhausted slumber, only to awaken you to start all over again."

I shuddered violently at the mental pictures his words evoked. I turned my head to kiss him, burying my fingers in his hair to hold him to me.

After a moment of tangling tongues, he groaned again and pulled back. "Please, Bella, no more, before I change my mind and keep you in my bed all weekend long."

_And what would be wrong with that?_ I thought to myself, a shiver of desire coursing through me at the thought. I pretended to pout for a moment and then winked at him, settling into the soft pillow and smothering a yawn. Edward nuzzled his nose into the curls at the back of my neck and kissed my shoulder, looping his arm around my waist. "Good night my beautiful, sexy girl." As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but feel like I was right where I belonged.

* * *

**So…yeah. Like I said, we start earning our rating here, and it's only gonna get worse (or better, depending on your opinion on lemonade :)**

**If you've never heard any of Secondhand Serenade's songs, you should go check them out. I love John Vesely's work, and I think Rob could do some decent covers of his music.**

**Super love to Aidan PaulMomma for my new banners. One of them is up on Twilighted, the other two are on my Facebook page. Feel free to look me up there if you're over the age of 18 and don't mind adult content ;)**

**I never thought sixteen weeks ago when I started posting this that I would have more than a couple of readers, so the alerts I get telling me that you have reviewed or favorited the story simply astound me. I cherish each and every bit of feedback I receive from you, and do my best to reply to every one. If there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please hit that "review" button and let me know. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The lyrics to Brown Eyed Girl are the property of Van Morrison. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**I say it every week, and I mean it more with each passing week. Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are amazing, and I owe them everything. Especially pugs, who deserves some serious co-author credit in this chapter and the next for helping with my writer's block. A girl couldn't ask for a better fic-wife than Pugs, but y'all can't have her – she's mine and I don't share :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I awoke slowly, my mind clouded with my erotic dreams of Edward. I stretched languorously, my limbs pleasantly heavy and my body lethargic. Images flashed behind my closed eyelids, each one more provocative than the one before. Edward singing to me at Maria's...followed by Edward _kissing_ me at Maria's, passionate and unrestrained. Edward's pleading whisper for me to come home with him, and my stunned consent.

Next came the embarrassing part. My moment of insanity where I actually considered locking myself in the bathroom the entire night, followed by my humiliating outburst to him about my insecurities. God, had I really told him all that? Why he didn't go running from the room at the incontrovertible proof of my craziness would forever be a mystery to me.

I felt a shudder work its way down my entire frame as I remembered what had followed. His words, his touches, the feel of his hands, fingers and mouth on my body, and my body's reactions to those touches. An involuntary moan escaped my throat, and I froze, hoping that Edward hadn't heard me. When there was no answering noise, I opened my eyes reluctantly, and found myself alone in Edward's beautiful bed.

Well, not entirely alone. My hippo was sitting on the pillow that Edward had occupied last night, a note propped under his chin. I opened the paper and felt my eyes mist as I read the words penned in his elegant script.

_**Good morning, my beautiful Bella. Your hippo missed you last night, and I am already missing you this morning. Everything is set in the bathroom if you would like to take a shower. When you are ready, please join me in the kitchen. ~ E**_

As much as I would have loved to wake in his arms this morning, I was grateful for the privacy he was affording me after last night's intimacies. He knew me so well, knew that I would feel self-conscious awaking half-naked in his bed. I stretched once more, and the feel of the soft sheets gliding across my skin was enough to stir the embers of desire that were merely banked, not extinguished, in Edward's absence. I knew it would take very little to fan that desire into an inferno when I was in his presence again.

It was that thought of being with him again that fueled the speed of my morning routine. Within twenty minutes, I was showered and dressed, my drying hair pulled back into a pony tail as I padded down the hallway to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, watching and listening to Edward.

He stood at the counter, his back to the doorway, singing along with the music playing from his docked iPod. The song choice made me smile. _Brown Eyed Girl _by Van Morrison had always been one of my favorites, ever since Charlie had taken to calling me that when I was little. Now listening to Edward sing along vaulted the song to the top of my favorites. Although to be honest, every song I had heard him sing quickly became a favorite. I couldn't wait to download the one he had sung for me last night.

He was wearing fitted black jeans, a light gray tee shirt, and a silvery gray button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was rumpled, and when he turned his head to the side, I saw that he had not shaved. The appealing shadow on his jaw made me want to feel it against my cheeks...and other areas of my body that tingled at the thought.

"Good morning, Bella," he said over the music, turning his head to look at me, that devastating crooked smile on his lips. Edward stepped away from the counter, a swagger to his step that made me want to throw myself at him right here in the kitchen. "You, my... my brown eyed girl," he sang softly, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Do you remember when we used to sing," he murmured, bending down to kiss me.

I sighed with contentment, raising my hand to his neck so I could bury my fingers in the hair at his nape, holding him closer as his mouth opened over mine and his tongue surged forward to wish mine a good morning. He tasted like toothpaste, and coffee, and that unmistakable flavor that was all Edward. He sucked my bottom lip between both of his, nibbling lightly, and I could feel his smile against my mouth before he kissed me softly one more time and pulled back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, raising a folded hand to my face to stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Yes," I said a little breathlessly, feeling my blush rise as I remembered how quickly I had fallen asleep after our bedscapades. The blush deepened considerably when I considered the aroused state in which I had left him in to float off into dreamland. "How about you?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in years," he said softly, rubbing his nose against mine. "I've got some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I've got fruit, bagels, pastries, and some scones. And the nectar of the gods, coffee, of course." He glanced at the clock. "I figure we've got about half an hour before we need to leave, right?"

I checked the time, surprised that I wasn't racing the clock as I usually did. Edward handed me a steaming cup of coffee and gestured for me to sit at the table. He hadn't been kidding when he said he had an assortment of items. I took some fresh fruit and half of a bagel, my stomach rumbling with hunger. I noticed that he was watching me over the rim of his coffee cup, a half smile on his face. "What?" I asked self-consciously. I ran my thumb across my upper lip, wondering if I had cream cheese smeared on my face.

"I just can't believe that you're here with me, that I was actually able to convince you to spend the weekend with me," Edward told me, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his fist as he smiled at me. "Last night, the way you let me touch you, and the way you responded? That was the sexiest thing ever Bella, and I can't wait until I have you all to myself again tonight. That's the only reason I was able to leave your side this morning, with the promise of tonight."

I felt a deep, hot blush stain my cheeks. Even my ears were burning. I had never felt particularly sexy with Jacob. For the majority of our pre-baby time as lovers, I had simply been flushed and awkward. I remember feeling guilty and worried about getting caught, ironic considering our shotgun wedding. Our friendship and comfort with one another didn't translate well into passion. When you added the stress of raising two young children while trying to build a business to the mix, the toll on our sexual relationship was high. During the years following the birth of our children, I had been too self-conscious about my post-baby body, and with our marriage crumbling even then, sex was not something that we indulged in frequently. When the urges became too much and we did come together that way, it was with the guilty acknowledgment that the feelings weren't what they were supposed to be and the end result was often rushed and unsatisfying. The two year drought that Rosalie had been unable to fathom had actually been preceded by quite some measure of time without any true sexual satisfaction or emotional connection.

But last night with Edward made me feel so many different things, some for the first time ever. I felt wanted. By focusing only on my pleasure, I felt like he really wanted to be with _me _and wasn't just looking for a sexual release of his own. I felt pretty. No not pretty, but beautiful. Sexy. Desired. And empowered by his response to my body. It took all the restraint I had to not get up from the table, grab him by the arm, and take him back upstairs to finish what we had started last night. I knew that Edward could read the thought in my eyes when he inhaled sharply and clenched his fist against the table.

"I need to get you to work before I don't let you go to work at all," he said hoarsely, confirming my assumption.

"What are you going to be doing today?" I asked.

"Working as well," Edward answered. "I hear there's this great bookstore and café downtown where I can work from my laptop," he teased, gesturing to the briefcase near the doorway. As we finished our breakfasts and gathered our things, I couldn't help but feel a thrill of anticipation when I thought of returning to his home later that evening.

It was busy at A New Page, and I was on my feet running from the moment the doors opened. Edward spent most of the day at one of the desks directly in my line of sight, and I rather enjoyed that every time I looked up I could study his handsome profile. He left twice, once to get lunch for the two of us and Angela, and once just before closing to pick up dinner, so that we wouldn't have to run out tonight. The enticing smell of pizza filled the Volvo, and I couldn't wait to get home and relax.

Thirty minutes later, the pizza box sat on the coffee table, over half the pizza gone. I sat with my back to the armrest of the sofa, my feet on the cushion beside me. Edward returned from the kitchen with two bottles of beer and handed one to me.

"I can't believe how sore my feet are," I said with a groan, gratefully accepting the drink and settling back against the couch. "I don't think I sat down for more than ten minutes all day long."

"It was really busy. If today is any indication, A New Page is going to be a favorite Saturday hangout," Edward predicted. He sat down on the cushion next to me, beer in one hand, lifting my feet into his lap. Before I could protest he was tugging my socks off and sweeping his thumb along the arch of my foot.

I was embarrassed by the loud groan of pleasure that forced its way from my throat at his touch. Edward grinned, taking a swig of his beer. "Feel good?" he teased.

"Oh gods," I breathed as he applied a little more pressure. "Pure heaven, don't stop. Just make sure you stay away from my toes," I warned him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Why is that?" he asked, his thumb sweeping across the ball of my foot and sliding between my toes. My foot jerked involuntarily, kicking Edward's bottle of beer and spilling it all over his shirt, and I clapped my hand over my mouth in horror. "Ticklish much, Bella?" he asked calmly, dripping beer from his chin onto the button down and tee shirt...which was rather appealingly plastered to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," I said, meaning it wholeheartedly but unable to stop the giggle from escaping. "But I did warn you," I reminded him.

"You think this is funny, do you?" he asked, gesturing to the river of beer that had been absorbed by his shirts and was still dripping off his jaw. I snorted this time, lifting my own beer bottle to my lips teasingly. Edward watched while I took a long swallow, and as soon as I moved the bottle from my face, he grabbed my ankles and gave a tug, pulling me forward and making me spill my beer all over my shirt. I looked up at him, wide-eyed with shock. "Oops?" he said innocently.

"Edward," I scolded him, my tone serious. "My shirt is soaked. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you could always just take it off," he suggested, the heat in his eyes belying his attempt at an angelic expression. Edward set his nearly empty beer bottle on the coffee table with a loud clunk. "As a matter of fact, I should probably wash mine before the stain sets in." He crossed his arms over his torso, grabbed the hem of his tee shirt, and pulled both the tee shirt and his button down over his head in one swift movement.

I had never seen Edward without his shirt before. Sure, I had caught glimpses of his abs when his shirt rode up, and admired the stretch of his shirts over his pectorals or shoulders, and I had certainly caught glimpses of his chest hair. The sight of him now, completely shirtless before me, made my mouth water. Edward had a lean build, but the muscle he did have was well defined. He had just the right amount of chest hair, a few shades lighter than the hair on his head and it appeared just as silky to the touch. My eyes lingered on the darker, more defined trail that started at his navel and disappeared under the waistband of his jeans, which rode low enough on his hips for me to see the band for his boxer briefs. The glimpse of his obliques had me itching to trace the 'V' with my fingertips...or my tongue. Maybe both.

Edward cleared his throat, and I realized I had been staring open-mouthed at his chest. I jerked my eyes back to his, noting his gaze was filled with amusement. "What about your shirt, Bella?" he murmured. I looked down, and my silky blouse was all but transparent where the beer had spilled. Even through the plain white cotton of my modest bra, my nipples were peaked and pressing against the fabric. I knew that Edward noticed as well when he licked his lips.

I jumped up from the couch and held my hand out. "Here, I'll take your chest…I mean your shirts! And I'll lick…I mean launder them! Where's the washing machine?" I asked, my voice bordering on the edge of hysteria. Edward's smile got wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"In the room off the kitchen," he said, standing as well and handing his shirts to me. His fingers stroked mine deliberately as he handed off the ball of fabric, and when I walked past him on trembling legs, he trailed his fingertips along my shoulder and down my back. I found the laundry room without difficulty and opened the washer, separating his two shirts and putting them inside the machine. I unbuttoned my blouse and threw it into the washer with his clothes. It wasn't until I had added the soap and started the wash cycle that I suddenly realized I had nothing to wear back out into the living room. I glanced around frantically for a shirt, a towel, _anything_, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I turned toward the doorway and there stood Edward. Leaning against the jam with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, forcing the fabric even further down his hips, his smile was now a smirk as he studied me clad in only my slacks and bra.

"What?" I asked him petulantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward's smirk transformed to a full-fledged grin. "That was easier than I thought. Thank you."

"What was easier than you thought?"

"Getting you out of your shirt," he said, stepping forward, crowding me in the small room. I shuffled backward until I felt the wall at my back, and I felt my breathing pick up. It wasn't from a feeling of claustrophobia, oh no. I wanted to be even closer to him, so that there wasn't even an inch of space between us. Again, Edward seemed to read my thoughts in my gaze, and he stepped even closer.

Edward pressed the length of his body into mine. I couldn't look away from his eyes, They were locked with mine as he took my hands and held them above my head.

"Bella....." Edward's voice was husky as he pressed his hips to mine. I groaned before I could stop myself. His lips grazed my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "I want you....I want you now, please."

I was breathing just as hard as he was, my voice trapped in my throat. I leaned forward and licked an errant drop of beer off Edward's collarbone. "I want you more." I nipped the skin there and felt Edward's fingers tighten around my wrists.

"Bella, you are dangerous."

I felt dangerous. For only the second time in my life I felt sexy, and desired, all due to Edward. Our eyes met again and I bit my lower lip, knowing what it did to him. "Only as dangerous as you are for me Edward."

Edward leaned down and picked me up and I squealed as he began to carry me backwards out of the laundry room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on tight, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck, and within moments we were in his bedroom. Edward set me down gently on the bed, and I reluctantly released him from the circle of my legs. With a smile he picked up the hippo that was sitting there. "Sorry pal, I don't share, especially tonight."

I giggled a little watching him put the toy in the chair. My giggle died when he turned back and I could see very clearly how uncomfortable his jeans had become, the fly bulging with his erection. I unconsciously bit my lip again at the sight, and groaned when he surged forward, pressing me back on the bed and covering my mouth with his in a frenzied kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against me as his lips traced the column of my throat and down to my shoulder. He licked along my collarbone. "You taste like beer," he said with a laugh.

"I can go take a shower," I offered weakly, not sure that my legs would even hold me if I attempted to stand.

"We can take one later," he murmured, and the thought of being in the shower with Edward was enough to send another shiver through me. He grasped the shoulder strap of my bra between his forefinger and thumb, slowing sliding it down my shoulder. "I've got you right where I want you, and I'm not letting you go."

I took a deep, unsteady breath, too aroused to speak, but the sound made Edward pause and pull back. "Everything okay?" he asked, studying me with worry in his eyes. "Am I moving too fast for you? I still mean what I said yesterday, I just want to be close to you."

I reached up with trembling fingers and brushed his jaw. "No, not too fast. I want to be close to you too, to be _with_ you," I emphasized the word so Edward would not mistake my meaning, and the fire in his eyes flared. "It's just been a long time, and I'm a little nervous."

"How long, Bella?" he asked, the fingertip of his index finger tracing a lazy pattern across my collarbones, dipping down to the valley between my breasts, and following the cup of my bra. I shivered again, the sensation unbelievably erotic, and my nipples tightened further. Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to first one nipple, then the other, through the smooth cotton of my bra, swiping his tongue once across each straining peak. Even through the fabric, the sensation made my eyes roll back into my head.

_What had he just asked? _"Um…a couple of years," I admitted in a breathy voice. Jesus, I didn't want to talk about Jacob when I was in Edward's bed. "And to be honest, in the years leading up to our separation, only a handful of times."

"Jacob's a fool," Edward whispered, his tongue now tracing the path his fingertips had taken as his hands moved lower. His fingers were caressing my ribs, my abdomen, dipping into my navel before tracing along the band of my slacks. "It's been a while for me, too, Bella," he murmured against my skin, and I wondered if he was hiding from me. "As soon as I found out Heidi was cheating on me, I was done. While going through the divorce, Emmett encouraged me to find another woman, and I tried a couple of times. But that's just not me. I can't do a random hookup." Edward looked up at me then, and the bold honesty in his eyes made my heart flutter. "This is not just about sex, Bella. I care for you, and I want to show you how much."

I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye as I reached for him, any reticence I may have felt dissolving at his beautiful words. I buried my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine, opening my mouth to his so that our tongues could tangle. "Oh, me too, Edward!" I half sighed, half sobbed into his open mouth. I took his upper lip between mine as he sucked my lower lip between his, and I moaned loudly when his hand swept down my abdomen, across my hip, and along my thigh to grasp my knee and pull my leg up over his hip. Edward pressed his hardness into the juncture of my thighs, and I pressed back against him, wanting nothing more than the barriers between us gone so I could feel the slide of his skin against mine.

Edward's hands stroked up my sides, fingertips slowly dragging over my ribs, causing a bubble of laughter to rise in my throat. That laughter died, replaced by a sharp intake of breath, when his hands cupped my breasts. His nimble fingers made quick work of the clasp, sliding the straps from my shoulders and discarding the garment off the side of the bed. I heaved a shuddering sigh as his lips found first one aroused nipple, then the other. He alternated between the stiff peaks, his fingers plucking and smoothing the breast which did not have the focus of his talented lips and tongue. I dug my fingers into his hair, arching my back and forcing my swollen flesh even deeper between his lips as low groans escaped my throat at regular intervals.

Restless, wanting and needing more, my hands smoothed across Edward's shoulders and down his back. My fingertips explored the curve of his spine, palms coming to rest just above the waistband of his jeans, before venturing lower. I slid my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed the ass that I had ogled for so many months. I lifted my hips, sliding my other leg so that both of his were now positioned between mine.

"Bella," he breathed, rocking his hips into mine as I tilted my pelvis toward him. Even with the layers of fabric separating our bodies, I nearly went cross-eyed with pleasure when his erection rubbed against my clit. Edward slid one hand between our bodies, his suddenly clumsy fingers working the button on my woolen slacks. I lowered my hips to give him better access, and he had the button and zipper down in a flash as he sat up on his knees, his fingers grasping the fabric at my hips and tugging it down my legs, my pants joining my bra on the floor. I lay back again, surprisingly not self-conscious clad only in my cotton panties, and studied him through heavy-lidded eyes. His lips were red and swollen, his hair a riot of glorious waves that stood out in all directions from my fingers, and the look of desire in his eyes mirroring my own thoughts and feelings.

I pushed myself to a sitting position and then knelt as Edward was, reaching out to explore his chest. The hair beneath my fingertips was silky, the muscles hard and warm. I circled his nipples with my thumbs, scraping my nail lightly over the tight peaks, enjoying his shudder and how his jaw tensed when he threw his head back and tried unsuccessfully to suppress his groan. I pressed my lips to his chest just about his heart, reveling in the feel of his rapid heartbeat, opening my mouth to trace my tongue across the hard planes of his chest.

I briefly took one nipple, then the other, between my lips, scissoring the peaks as he had done to me, smiling when Edward groaned and uttered, "fuuuuuuck!" My fingers trailed and teased along the firm muscles of his abdomen as I continued to kiss and lick his chest, collarbones, and shoulders. I traced my index finger down the center of his abdomen and dipped into his navel, then followed the thickening trail of hair to where it disappeared into his jeans. The sight of his denim-encased erection, hard and ready for me, made my mouth water. Although I had never particularly enjoyed going down on Jacob, I suddenly wanted nothing more that to have Edward's cock fill my mouth, his hands fisting my hair, tongue swirling and lips sucking him until I made him scream my name the way I had screamed his last night. I was surprised at the images and words in my mind, things I had formerly thought of as dirty, depraved, or disrespectful. In my heart I knew that nothing that Edward and I did together could ever be considered in any of those negative ways. _Not that dirty was always disrespectful…_

I felt my clit twitch at the thought, and the low throbbing between my legs became more pronounced, more urgent. I needed this man, and I needed him _now_. I reached down to cup his erection, squeezing once, then again a second time before I set my fingers to work freeing him from his denim prison. He plunged his fingers in my hair, pulling my face to his as he kissed me desperately, his lips sucking, tongue stroking and teeth nipping.

As my fingers worked the first button of his jeans my frustration grew. I loved the sight of those button fly jeans on Edward, but in my current state of frenzied arousal a zipper would have been nice. Or elastic-waist sweat pants. "Off," I growled against his lips, taking the bottom one between my teeth and nipping, then sucking it full into my mouth the way I wanted to suck his cock.

"Impatient," he growled in return, approval in his tone and a smile on his lips. His fingers slid down my body, pausing to gently pinch my nipples, before his hands joined mine, our fingers fumbling in our haste.

"You make me that way," I told him, my lips tracing his jaw, my tongue rasping against his neck. Despite my nervousness, I was no shy, blushing, wedding-night virgin. I was a grown woman who knew how good sex could feel…and exactly how good this man in particular could make me feel. And somewhere within me I knew that what had happened last night was only the very beginning of the things I would feel with him.

I pushed his hands aside as I wrested the second button free. Edward's hands immediately went to my hips, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of my waistband and tugging my panties halfway down my thighs. He stroked his palm over my mound, the tip of his index finger finding and pressing my clit, making me groan loudly as a tremor wracked my body. "Wet," he moaned as his fingers slid through my slick, swollen folds.

"You make me that way, too," I told him, my fingers freeing the third button. Impatient, my hands moved to his hips, trying to tug down the half-fastened jeans. Edward released me with a reluctant groan, sliding back and getting to his feet at the side of the bed. I watched as his hands dropped to his jeans, those musician's fingers that played me even better than they played his guitar working the last button free. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops and tugged, the jeans sliding over his hips, down his muscled and hair-roughened thighs, past his adorably knobby knees and firm calves, and pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of them entirely.

Edward took another step towards the bed, but I put my hand up to stop him. He paused, raising an amused eyebrow at me, as I blatantly studied him. His dark gray boxer briefs fitted snugly, the impressive bulge beneath pressing against the fabric so that I could see the ridge of his head. There was a large damp spot at the tip, and again the longing to have him in my mouth, to taste him, almost became a compulsion. I reached out to drag a fingernail from the tip to the base and back up again before folding my fingers around him. He fisted his hands at his sides, groaning loudly as that part of him under my hand twitched.

I slid my hands up to the waistband and then followed the band around to the back, plunging my hands beneath the elastic to grasp and squeeze his naked ass, drawing him towards me. Edward's lips collided with mine as he took my mouth almost violently with his. He pulled me to him, his arm holding me tightly as he put one knee on the bed, pulling off my panties and flinging them away as he eased me off of my knees and on my back again. He never broke the kiss as he settled between my legs, his boxers now the only barrier between us.

"Off!" I commanded again, sliding his boxer briefs down as far as my arms would reach. He reached down to help me, and I tossed his boxers without a care to where they would land as he returned hot, heavy and ready, between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his, tilting my pelvis toward him and feeling his thick length slide between my folds.

Edward stilled at this newest contact, braced on his forearms above me. His eyes were pinched closed, his jaw tight as he clenched his teeth, almost like he was in pain. I reached up to caress his cheek with my hand, smoothing his brow with my fingertips. His face slowly relaxed, and when he opened his eyes, the green warmth there made my heart stutter.

"Sorry love, I had to get control before I completely and utterly embarrassed myself like a seventeen-year-old virgin," he whispered huskily, turning his face to place a kiss on my palm, then nuzzling his nose against mine before placing a feather-light kiss on my lips. Edward's tongue teased my lips, which I opened to him with a quiet sigh. Our lips whispered against one another, tongues twisting, sliding and tasting, the kiss deepening with each passing moment. I slid the hand cupping his cheek into his hair, gripping and tugging, trying to pull him closer. He shifted so he was lying on his side, bringing me with him so that our bodies were flush from nose to toes.

I slid my leg up and over his, my knee resting along his hip as I slid a hand between us to explore the muscles of his chest. He imitated my action, sliding his thigh between both of my legs until it was flush with my center. I groaned into his mouth, knowing he could feel how wet I was, but I couldn't find it in myself to care with him pressed against me like this. His hand swept down my side to grasp my hip, sliding slowly along the crease where my thigh met my torso, tracing maddeningly light patterns along the top of my thigh and my pelvis. The muscles there contracted at the provocative, yet too little contact. I felt him smile into our kiss, and I frowned at the teasing, my fingers stroking down his abdomen to boldly take his erection in my hand. His cock was hot and smooth to the touch, thick and turgid wrapped in my fingers, and when I squeezed him lightly, his entire body shuddered against mine. I rubbed my thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precum there and stroking down to his base and back up again, and I wished that I could see as well as feel him.

Edward let out a feral growl, his lips sliding from mine to latch on the sensitive spot on my neck he knew drove me crazy. He pressed me back into the pillows again, his lips dipping lower, pressing soft kisses to my collarbone, sliding down to tease my nipples with soft nibbles and licks before he moved even lower. His fingers pressed between my thighs, no longer teasing but seeking, stroking. His thumb circled my clit as he slid his fingers along the folds slick with my arousal before suddenly plunging first one, then two fingers inside of me.

"Edward!" I cried out hoarsely, feeling my body already starting to convulse around his fingers. As good as it had felt last night, I didn't want to come this way, too reminiscent of the lonely manner in which I had come so many times before this man was in my life. I wanted Edward inside of me. I wanted to give him my climax and take his while we were joined in the most elemental of ways. My hands frantically grabbed at his shoulders and back, his skin now slippery with sweat. I tugged on his hair as his tongue traced my navel and dipped even lower still. "Please, Edward, no" I groaned, sobbing, as his perfect lips found my clit and sucked it gently into his mouth, his flattened tongue making broad sweeps as his fingers continued to pump in and out of my body.

Edward stopped the moment he heard the word no, looking up at me, his eyes dark with passion and lit with confusion. I groaned anew at the sight of him between my thighs, where I had imagined him so many times. "I need you inside me, please!" I cried, reaching for him, my hands on his face as I pulled him towards me.

Edward's confusion vanished and he surged up to kiss me, reaching under the pillow to grab a foil packet I hadn't known was hidden there. He paused for a moment, ripping it open and rolling the condom over his length while I pressed open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder and chest, watching him prepare for me. When he turned back to me, I lay back on the pillows, my arms stretched out to him, ready to take this man as my lover, and to become his.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked hoarsely, positioning himself between my legs. I could feel his erection right where his fingers had been and it took all my restraint not to lift my hips and take him inside me. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. "I need you to be sure."

I lifted my leg, running my foot along his calf and the back of his knee. "I have never been more certain of anything. Please, Edward." I knew I was begging but didn't care as he slowly surged forward, finally where I wanted him.

There was so much I had forgotten, so much that came back to me as we joined our bodies. I had forgotten the pressure, the stretching as his body invaded mine, a little uncomfortable at first as I adjusted to his size. I had forgotten the fullness, and the lovely, lovely friction as he slid home. Most of all, I had forgotten how it felt to have a beautiful man over me and inside me, feeling the same way I did, and I cried inwardly as I realized all I had been missing, and all that I now had here with Edward.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward groaned, pressing soft kisses to my face. His body was shaking over mine as he held himself still with rigid control. I didn't need his stillness. I didn't want his control. I needed him, just as wild and wanton as he made me feel. I flexed my hips, wrapping my thighs over his, and I felt him quiver inside me.

He started thrusting, withdrawing almost completely before slowly stroking back in until his hips were flush with mine, then back out again, the pace maddeningly slow. I raked my nails down his back, grasping his ass and pulling him tighter to me. Edward's lips found mine, his kisses as slow and sweet at his lovemaking, building in intensity as the pace increased. I gasped, sighed and groaned into his mouth as our bodies moved together, closer, faster. His answering sounds fueled my desire. The swear words he whispered under his breath were beautiful accolades, his grunts of ecstasy as our bodies collided as sweet as the songs he sang.

Edward grasped my hips as he rose, kneeling between my legs. The change in angle hit the same sweet spot his fingers had the night before and I trembled, feeling myself starting to come apart around him. His eyes were dark as he watched me, and he reached out to take my hand, lacing our fingers together and pressing my hand to the mattress beside us. His other hand slid down my hip, fingers exploring where our bodies were joined, and I felt my orgasm start the moment his fingers pressed against my clit.

Edward seemed to feel it too, and he increased the tempo and depth of his thrusts as he stroked me in counterpoint. I barely recognized the voice as my own, the sounds of pleasure forced from my throat so primal and raw as my climax built. Then all functioning thoughts ceased as my body quivered around him, my body pulsing on his length as I screamed his name.

Edward continued to thrust and stroke through my orgasm, drawing it out until I was almost sobbing. Just when I was winding down, he pressed deeply into me and I could feel his release begin, his erection throbbing within me and setting off another shorter, but no less intense climax. He leaned down to claim my lips once again, and we both groaned at the feel of our bodies contracting in time with one another, our panting breaths intermingling.

Edward rested his forehead against mine, rubbing his nose gently across my cheekbones, forehead and nose as we quieted. I raised a trembling hand to his head, stroking his hair and then tugging lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He shuddered one more time, kissing me before he pulled away. Immediately, my body felt bereft and empty at his departure and my groan was pained. He echoed it with one of his own, rolling to his side to grab a tissue and dispose of the condom. Once finished, Edward reached down and grabbed the covers, sliding behind me and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me and sliding his leg between both of mine as he covered us with the blankets.

No words were exchanged, only sleepy caresses, soft kisses and tired sighs. Edward fell asleep first, his soft snore making me smile as his heavy limbs pleasantly trapped me against him. I drifted off to sleep, exhausted but happier than I had been in a long, long time.

**

* * *

****Soooooo….. citrus anyone?**

**Love and fangirly squeals to all those who have read, favorited and reviewed this little story of mine. Can I tell you that every time I get a review alert, it just makes my day? So if there's anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. If you've never reviewed before, I'd love to hear from you. I try to answer each and every review, so please consider dropping me a line with your thoughts or questions.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**You all know of my love for my betas. Iadorepugs is my other half, and Cullen_Crazy is the one that keeps me on schedule and doesn't put up with my whining. I am the luckiest fanfic writer in the world to have them in my corner. You ladies rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

For the second time in as many days, I slowly came to consciousness with erotic thoughts and dreams of Edward. It was dark and quiet, and although I couldn't see the clock, it felt like the middle of the night, or the very early morning. Either way it was far too early to be awake. I hugged my pillow closer, and I could almost smell the clean scent of Edward's hair and the musky essence that was uniquely his. As I nuzzled my nose further into the pillow, two things struck me simultaneously. One, my pillow was much harder than it normally was, with hair that tickled my nose. And two, my pillow was moving, stretching and then curling back against me with a warm, masculine sigh.

_Oh…my…GOD!_ I lifted my head slightly and opened my eyes to the most glorious sight I had ever seen.

Edward was lying on his back, one arm circled around me even in his sleep, while the other lay sprawled on the pillow above his head. I was on my side, tucked up beneath his shoulder with my head against his chest. The arm that was trapped beneath me was starting to tingle from lack of circulation, while my other arm was draped over his torso, my hand splayed high on the bare skin of his chest, directly over his heart. I had thrown a leg over his during the night and our lower limbs were pleasantly tangled together. While the comforter was behind me and draped over my shoulders to ward off the chill, his chest and abdomen were bare, with the sheet barely covering his hips. The _only_ thing covering his hips, as neither one of us had left the bed to don any clothing following our late-night activities.

I shifted slightly, moving my arm from beneath me, and snuggling even further into Edward's embrace. His arm tightened almost automatically around me as I buried my nose in the scruff on his neck, inhaling deeply and drowning in his masculine scent. As I moved my leg, my knee brushed his groin and Edward let out a soft sleepy moan. I could feel that portion of his anatomy, currently at rest, stir at the contact. I felt my eyes widen when he shifted his hips towards me, his muscled thigh sliding between both of mine and brushing against my center, already damp with arousal again. "Bella," he groaned softly, his voice hoarse, his eyes still closed in slumber.

I bit my bottom lip to hold back my own groan, feeling a rush of desire pool low in my stomach. I flexed the fingers of the hand on his chest, giving in to the urge to trace his muscular flesh. I idly wondered what he did to stay in shape, and my mouth went dry at the thought of him working out at the gym or in a tight pair of running shorts, all sweaty and glorious. My fingers teased the light dusting of hair covering his chest, silky smooth beneath my fingertips. I trailed my fingers down to his belly button, where the hair thickened and narrowed before disappearing beneath the sheet covering our lower halves.

I curved my fingers slightly, my nails scraping gently against his skin, and I felt the muscles beneath ripple in response. Edward stirred slightly in his sleep, his hips rocking up, and my knee brushed against his growing erection. I couldn't resist nuzzling his neck and collar bone, kissing there as I slowly stroked my hand down his abdomen. I paused for a moment at the edge of the sheet as I attempted to gather my courage. I slid my hand down a fraction, but when I felt Edward stir I quickly slid my trembling fingers back up his torso, too chicken to continue.

Edward shifted, bringing his hand to mine and holding them both against his chest. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart beat beneath our fingers. "Bella," he groaned again, shifting away slightly. "What are you doing, love?" he asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

His new endearment made my heart race. "Just checking to see if you were up," I said, trying to sound innocent. Damn it if the breathy tone of my voice didn't give it all away.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, I'm always 'up' around you. You make me feel like a randy teenage boy most of the time. You know I used to be able to tuck my shirts in before I met you," he teased. He placed my wandering hand on his shoulder and turned on his side so that we were face-to-face on the pillows. Even in the low light, I could see the wicked beauty of his sex-tousled hair and the heavy stubble that I suddenly wanted to feel scraping against my breasts and thighs. Jesus, but this man was gorgeous!

"Really?" I breathed, humbled and incredibly aroused that I could have that affect on Edward.

"After the last couple of nights, do you seriously doubt my attraction to you?" he asked, tracing the contours of my cheek with his fingertip. "I must not be very convincing," he lamented sadly, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought his smile.

"If you're any more convincing, I may set your mattress on fire," I confessed with a blush, capturing the tip of his finger between my lips and sucking gently.

Edward's eyes were dark. "Well you certainly set me on fire," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows, and I had to laugh at the cheesy line. I loved playful Edward. "But I'm still not entirely sure if I managed to convince you of your effect on me. Maybe I should try again right now," he murmured, sliding his hand from my cheek and tracing a path down my neck, to my collarbone, across my shoulder, and down my back. His hand grasped my bottom and pulled me forward so that our bodies were flush, and I could feel every inch of his impressive erection pressed between my hips.

"That's certainly a step in the right direction," I purred, sliding my fingers into his hair and pulling myself toward him. I didn't care about morning breath or anything other than being closer to him. Edward's lips were already open, his tongue seeking mine the moment my mouth covered his. His other arm came around me as he shifted to his back, pulling me with him so that I was now sprawled across his body, straddling his hips. I groaned into his mouth, and he growled in response, squeezing my ass and lifting his hips at the same time I tilted my pelvis toward him. My body quaked with remembrance of what we had done just a few hours before, and I rocked my hips into his, anxious for an encore. One of Edward's hands slid up my side to cup my breast and tease the already taut nipple, while the other grasped my hip and pressed me down firmly against his erection. He flexed his hips against mine in a slowly tortuous rhythm, and I found myself grinding down on him as we panted into one another's mouths, our kissing frenzied as our bodies moved in synchronization.

"Bella," Edward rasped, threading the fingers of one hand into the curls at the base of my skull and tugging, tilting my head up so that he could have free access to my neck. The softness of his lips was a startling contrast to the scrape of his stubbled jaw against the sensitive skin there, and I shuddered above him as his mouth moved to my shoulders, my collarbones, and lower to my breasts.

"Edward!" I cried out as his lips latched onto one of my nipples, his tongue lapping, his teeth tugging, and the intense suction of his lips making my center throb almost painfully. Just like last night, I had to have him inside me, and I had to have it now. His lips shifted to my other breast, and I bucked against him as he repeated the actions. He groaned around my aroused flesh as I moved so that the head of his cock rubbed my wet folds and pressed against my clit.

"Condom," he growled, rolling so that I was pinned beneath him as he reached for the drawer of his nightstand, his fingers clumsy in his haste. I giggled a little when his fingers fumbled with the foil packet, then squealed when he playfully tweaked my nipple in retribution for my laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked sternly, fighting the smile that threatened to turn up the corner of his mouth in my favorite crooked smile.

"Clumsy much?" I asked, grinning and blushing at the same time as I gestured to his usually graceful fingers, suddenly and adorably undexterous in his urgency to open the condom wrapper.

Before I could blink, he threw the wrapper down at me, moving back to the other side of the bed and reclining against the mound of pillows near headboard, hands linked behind his head, his long legs stretched out in front of him and every inch of his glorious body splayed out on top of his golden comforter. "Really Bella, if you think it's so easy, why don't _you_ just take care of it?" Edward asked with a smirk, glancing down.

My gaze followed his, and I gulped loudly. 'It' was standing at attention, thick and proud, and I had to fight the urge to salute. I moved myself onto my knees, tugging on the sheet that was half under me and pulling it up around my breasts and securing it under my arms. I then reached for the condom where it had fallen on the bed between the two of us and nervously ran my fingertip along the edge of the foil packet.

Edward tugged sharply on the sheet, and one side fell, exposing my breast to his heated gaze. "Don't hide from me, my beautiful girl," he said softly, using his fingertip to trace a circle around my nipple, which tightened instantly at his ministrations. I couldn't hold back the moan at his touch. He smiled and then put his hand back behind his head, watching me as he did with warm, encouraging eyes. I felt my cheeks warm with a blush and ducked my head down, my blush growing hot at the sight of his erection. I knew he wanted me to ready him for our lovemaking. I bit my lip hesitantly, wanting so badly to touch him and throw all my inhibitions to the wind, but unsure of how to proceed.

I reached out to touch the part of him that was nearest to me, his leg. I gently traced the contours of his knee, sliding my index finger down his shin, circling his ankle and brushing across the top of his foot, smiling when his foot twitched at the delicate contact. He pressed the bottom of his foot to the mattress and lifted his knee, giving me access to his muscular calf, where I trailed my fingers. I discovered a ticklish spot on the back of his knee that made him chuckle, then groan when I lightly raked my nails up the inside of his thigh, stopping just short of the area that was my ultimate goal.

I skipped my hand to his other leg, mirroring my actions on the first, watching with fascination as goose bumps appeared in the wake of my touch. I loved the contrast – the crisp hair against the smooth skin, the hard muscle underneath and the soft flesh that covered it. I shifted closer, so that I was kneeling between his legs, both of my hands now sweeping softly up and down the outside of his legs. I trailed my fingers over the tops of his thighs, tracing the muscled 'V' up his hipbones and to his abdomen. His stomach contracted when I traced his belly button with my fingertip, and I looked up to meet his gaze.

Edward's eyes were heated as he watched me studying him, and the look there made me shiver with pure, unadulterated desire. I pressed my palms against his abdomen, spreading my fingers wide and sliding them up over his pectorals to his shoulders, which I used to pull myself toward him. He hissed when my breast rubbed against his erection, and I gasped in response when I felt a drop of wetness from his tip on my nipple. Edward sat forward abruptly, the fingers of one hand burying themselves in my hair as he pulled me towards him for a desperate kiss, the other hand seeking the foil packet that I had set down next to me in the bed coverings during my slow exploration.

If I had my way, I would never stop kissing Edward. His lips were so soft but so firm as they moved against and with mine. His tongue dipped into my mouth, sliding along my teeth before seeking the soft recesses within. He tasted divine, and the sounds he made into my mouth when my tongue stroked and battled with his only excited me more. I took his full bottom lip between both of mine and sucked lightly, nibbling on the plump flesh. I grinned when he swore, his hand searching even more frantically in the covers.

I could feel the foil wrapper underneath my calf. I sat up and pulled it out, holding it up in front of him. "Is this what you are looking for?"

Edward was breathing hard as he stared up at me. "Yes. Please…."

Edward begging? _Ooooh, this was kind of fun._ "Please what Edward?"

"Please Bella. Put it on me….I want to be inside you."

I fought a moan at the way he looked at me when he said those words. I put one hand on his chest and gave him a gentle shove so that he reclined back against the pillows once again. Edward watched me, his eyes practically glowing with desire, as I knelt once again between his legs and tore open the foil package before devoting my attention to _his _package.

Because I couldn't resist the allure of his skin, I reached out and gently took him in my hand, stroking his hard length from base to tip. His groan in response made me tremble, and I watched as his head fell back, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and stroked more firmly, watching his flesh disappear and reappear in my grip as his hips moved with my strokes. Another glistening bead of precum escaped, and I licked my lips, wishing I had the courage to take him in my mouth.

"There is time for that later….." My eyes shot up and Edward was giving me a little smirk. "I know what you were thinking."

I blushed, and stared for a second at the condom in my hand. Edward sat up and met me in the middle of the bed. "Why are you blushing?" His fingers stroked down my cheek and along my neck.

I shrugged, suddenly at a loss for words, frozen. Edward took my hand and together we slid the condom on. He put one hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Why does the fact that I know you wanted me in your mouth at that moment bother you Bella?" He settled his other hand against the small of my back and pulled me tighter into him, trapping his erection between us.

"I'm not used to feeling this…brazen." I rested my hands against Edward's chest. "I don't know what to do with all the desires you bring out in me."

Edward smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over mine. "I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to share those desires with me, one at a time. Because I want to know what you desire." Edward laid back and pulled me with him. Shifting my hips up a little he rubbed the tip of his erection against me. I moaned and gripped his shoulders. "I want to fulfill each and every one of them." Slowly he slid in a couple inches and then stopped. I tried to slide the rest of the way down but he gripped my hips and held me still.

"Edward, please…."

"Tell me first….what did you want to do earlier." Edward's voice was husky and his emerald eyes burned into mine.

I took a deep breath, battling past the embarrassment and the nerves. "I wanted you in my mouth," I whispered.

Edward groaned at my words, sliding in an inch more. "And once you had me in your mouth? What would you do to me love?"

I was trembling above him, needing him to thrust in the rest of the way. This feeling of only being half filled was torture. "I would kiss you, lick you, suck you until you come….." My cheeks were burning with embarrassment and arousal even as the words I couldn't seem to control spilled out. _Where were these thoughts coming from?_

"God, I look forward to it." With that Edward brought me down tightly against his body and my head fell back with a loud moan feeling him deep within me. Edward rolled his hips against mine as his hands moved up my body. "You don't need to hide anything from me Bella, ever."

I looked down at him, seeing nothing but open arousal and affection in his eyes, and felt my heart swell_._ I rocked against him, desperate for friction but not sure how to move. Edward sensed my uncertainty, and he slid his hands to my hips, gently guiding my movements over him. Together we found a rhythm, my confidence building at the sight and sounds of his pleasure, which he did nothing to disguise or hide as he stared up at me. "You look so beautiful riding me like this, Bella," he breathed, his gaze reverent as he watched me move.

His words made me blush anew. _He_ was the one who was beautiful, his body undulating beneath mine as we moved together. I found his facial expressions mesmerizing, the way his jaw would clench when he pressed so deeply into me, the way his eyelids would flutter when I swiveled my hips. I watched him catch his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the movement of our bodies, and understood why he thought it was so sexy when I bit my lip. I leaned forward to capture his lips with mine, the kiss surprisingly gentle in the midst of our passion for one another.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest. Our bodies, slick with sweat, slid together as we continued to move. This change in angle hit every spot inside me while his pubic bone rubbed against my clit, the dual sensations almost overwhelming me. I was too caught up in the pleasure to be embarrassed by the sounds coming from my throat, sounds which only made Edward move with more determination. I pressed my hands into his chest to be able to watch him again.

I could feel the familiar tightening beginning as he rotated his hips, withdrawing almost completely before sliding back home, each thrust deeper than the last. Edward's hand moved to where our bodies were joined, his fingers stroking my clit in time with his thrusts. I could do no more than tremble and cry out as my body convulsed violently around his, my orgasm robbing me of the power of speech and thought as I rode out the waves. I could barely hold myself upright and let my body come back down to cover his. Edward continued to thrust within me until his own climax seized him. I could feel his body pulse within mine and I peppered his face with kisses, loving the look of complete abandon that he wore as he found his pleasure.

Edward collapsed back against the pillows, his breathing harsh as he hooked his arm around my neck, pulling my lips to his for a fierce yet tender kiss. "That was...amazing," he gasped. "You are amazing," he breathed, stroking my hair and sliding his hands down my back. I shivered and snuggled into him, already feeling my eyelids starting to droop. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead as he gently rolled me to my side. He turned his back to me for a moment as he disposed of the condom, then pulled me back so that I was draped against him he same way I had been when I had awoken.

"Think you can sleep now, or should I prepare myself for you to assault me again?" he joked, sliding both of his arms around me and burying his nose in my hair. The feel of his breath against my scalp and neck made me shiver.

"I know that you take your honor very seriously, Edward. I was only helping you keep your promise," I teased him sleepily, my fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

"What promise was that love?" Edward asked.

"Something about making love to me all night long until we fell into an exhausted slumber," I reminded him, feeling embarrassed that he didn't recall the conversation.

"Well, you've definitely worn me out," he murmured. "At least until morning, when I get to wake you up and start all over again." I smiled when I realized he hadn't forgotten a thing, certain that he was a man of his word and already looking forward to him proving it to me.

#####

Edward had indeed fulfilled his promise in the morning. I had returned to consciousness to find his hands and mouth everywhere, my body already responding to his ardent worship. Within what felt like moments of my waking, he had wrung from me a shuddering, very vocal climax, followed almost immediately by a second one when he slid between my thighs and buried his body within mine. Replete in my satisfaction, I watched him chase his own orgasm, memorizing the beauty of his face as he came over me and within me, his body trembling violently as he cried out my name.

He had smiled when I tried to raise my head off the pillow and found I was simply too spent to do so. He laughed when I smacked him weakly on his ass for his insolence. He had kissed me thoroughly before leaving the bed for a shower. Exhausted and completely wrung, I fell back to sleep again, and Edward had to wake me for breakfast, which he insisted on serving me in bed.

I found it hard to concentrate on the bagels and fresh fruit when he sat there in his low-slung jeans and button down shirt, which I swore he wore unbuttoned just to taunt me. His hair was still damp from his shower and he had shaved this morning. He smelled and looked so good that it took every ounce of self-control I possessed to resist the urge to grab him by the shirt and pull him back into bed with me.

Sunday flew by at a speed that both astonished and depressed me. We had slept very late, and the morning was practically over before I ever made it to the shower. By the time I managed to gather my belongings, it was nearly one o'clock, and my heart felt heavy at our impending separation. I found Edward standing in the kitchen, staring out the window over his backyard, the cold winter landscape a perfect setting for my suddenly melancholy mood. He heard me enter the room, and he turned and held his arms out to me his gaze as troubled and sad as I felt. I stepped into his embrace gratefully, burying my face in his shoulder and trying to rein in my emotions.

"I don't want you to leave," Edward said softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly and laying his cheek on the top of my head. I let out a ragged sigh of relief at his words, and he pulled back to look at me, concerned. "What?"

"I don't want to leave, either," I confessed. "I was just afraid…" I let the words trail off.

"That I didn't feel the same way," he finished, no question in his tone. I nodded, biting my lip and looking down. "Bella, this has been the most amazing, beautiful weekend. To be with you like this, I just want….thank you, so much," he said, lifting one hand to caress my cheek with his fingertips. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, his lips lingering and setting my pulse racing once again. I slid my hands up his back so that I could tangle my fingers in his hair, losing myself in his kiss as I had so many times already this weekend.

Edward pulled away with a reluctant groan. "Well that's certainly not going to convince me that I need to take you home," he teased, his smile genuine but his brow still furrowed with sadness. I traced my fingertips across his face, smoothing the lines until he slowly relaxed. He sighed, the sound not quite as heavy this time. "Okay, Cinderella, let's get you home before the kids beat you there and start asking embarrassing questions."

We rode in silence in the Volvo all the way to my house. Edward held my hand firmly in his, and for once he drove slower than the speed limit, as if it draw out our time together. When he pulled into my drive, he put the car in park but left it running. He hurried around to open my door, grabbing my suitcase from the floor of the backseat so that he could carry it to the door.

I unlocked the front door and turned to him. "Do you want to come in for a while? The kids aren't due home for another hour," I said hopefully.

"I'd better not, Bella," he apologized gruffly. My disappointment must have been evident, because he groaned and leaned down to press a swift kiss to my lips. "I'd love to spend more time with you, but I don't think I could limit myself to an hour, and I don't think it's wise to get caught again by your kids."

"I don't answer to them," I grumbled, disappointed. Then I giggled in spite of myself. Damn if I didn't sound like a moody teen whose parents didn't approve of the boy she was dating.

Edward flashed me his crooked grin, then reached out and pulled me close to him. "So I can't stay, but I'd like to kiss you goodbye, and maybe cop a feel on your doorstep," he teased, sliding his hands around my waist and down further, cupping my ass and giving it a squeeze as he pressed me up against the door. I had to remind myself that we were in full view of the neighbor's houses when his tongue swept through my hungry lips, dominating mine and generally bossing it around. My tongue pushed back against his, and soon we were both laughing, the lingering sadness of the afternoon dissipating.

He pressed one more kiss to the tip of my nose and then licked it, laughing when I sputtered "Ewwwww, gross!" and wiped it off.

"I'm not even going to mention that my tongue has been all over your body and you didn't find it gross then." His eyes were glowing and his voice was husky.

I could feel a blush heat my cheeks. "Thanks for not mentioning it," I said sarcastically, nudging him playfully with my shoulder.

"I'll call you tonight?" he asked.

I raised a surprised eyebrow at him. "Your tongue has been all over my body, and you're asking whether it's all right to call me tonight?" I challenged, surprising myself with my boldness.

This time it was his cheeks that colored in embarrassment, and I found his blush absolutely adorable. "I don't want to assume anything," he said softly.

I grasped his face between my palms and forced him to look at me. "Please call me tonight. I don't know if I would be able to fall asleep without talking to you first," I confessed, standing on tiptoe to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you again for a wonderful weekend," Edward said, hugging me briefly, only releasing me when I tightened my arms around him and pressed my body to his again. "No more of that, love. Go inside where it's warm. I'll talk to you tonight."

I stepped inside, keeping the door open as I watched him pull out of the driveway. He paused and waved, and I blew him a kiss before he drove off. I closed the door behind me, leaning against it heavily as the widest, silliest grin I had ever had in my life spread across my face, my cheeks hurting from the effort of holding it in. I stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, reliving memories of the weekend. Not just the steamy, sexy moments, although those were far more plentiful than I ever thought possible. The sweet moments, the funny moments, even the sad ones, all paraded through my mind.

Eventually I had to shake myself from my Edward-induced stupor to get ready for the kids' return. I took my suitcase to my bedroom, then gathered my laundry and brought it downstairs. I searched the cupboards for a meal choice and started working on dinner. I was sorting clothes and thinking of what had transpired in Edward's laundry room when the front door opened and the kids poured into the house, loud and animated as they bickered and called one another names.

I recognized the tone of Will's voice even though I couldn't understand what he was saying. He was goading his sister. I sighed, wishing for just a fleeting moment for the peace and quiet of earlier today. Or the strength of Edward's embrace as I dealt with my moody teens.

"Hey kids!" I called loudly, hoping to ward off any further arguments when they realized I could hear them. It worked, and the bickering stopped immediately. "Welcome home. Could you grab your laundry and bring it in here, please?"

"Okay!" they both hollered back, and I could hear them as they moved through the house.

Will brought his laundry in first. "Heya Mom, how was your weekend?" he asked, setting his hamper on the floor in front of me.

"Good, how was yours?" I asked him.

"Great. I've got homework," he said, backing out of the room quickly. He knew if he stuck around he'd be drafted into helping.

Sarah brought her clothes basket down and set it on the dryer, then started sorting through the clothes in there. _Uh oh_. She was usually quicker than Will to leave. The only times she stuck around were when she had something she wanted to talk to me about. "How was your weekend?" I asked her casually.

"Good," she said slowly. "Um, Mom, I…uh," she said, trailing off.

_Oh dear Lord, this kind of suspense could kill a mother_. "What's up, Sarah?" I asked, inwardly cringing as I anticipated a barrage of questions about Edward.

"Daniel-Arthur-asked-me-to-the-Valentine's-Day-dance!" Sarah blurted suddenly. When I looked up, her cheeks were pink with embarrassment, and there was an adorable smile on her face.

I remembered Daniel Arthur from basketball games that Sarah had cheered at. He was quiet and a little shy, and I knew that Sarah had liked him for some time now. This was a huge deal. "What did you tell him?" I asked, stalling for time. Jacob and I had agreed no car dates until Sarah was sixteen, and that was still several months away. How was I going to handle this?

"I told him I'd have to ask you and Dad, but that I'd love to go if it was okay with you guys," she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip in a gesture I saw in the mirror every day.

"What did your Dad say?" I asked, wondering why the hell he hadn't called to warn me.

"I didn't tell him yet. I wanted to tell you first," she said, her smile blooming again and her brown eyes shining as they met mine. "And I know you and Dad said no car dates until I'm sixteen, but Daniel's friend asked Rebecca to the dance and she said yes, so we wouldn't be alone. Daniel got his driver's license in November and his mom said he can use the car if you and Dad say yes."

I couldn't help but be excited for her, and a little sad for myself. _My baby's growing up_.. "I'll give your dad a call. I make no promises, but a double date for a special occasion sounds acceptable to me. I'll try to convince your dad. He didn't want you dating until you're thirty," I teased her.

Sarah threw her arms around me. "Thank you Mom, for not freaking out!" she gushed.

"Oh trust me, I'm freaking out all right. On the inside, where you can't see it."

"If dad says yes, can we go shopping this week? I've got some money saved up, and I'll need a new dress and maybe some shoes," Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Let me talk to your dad first, okay?" I reminded her. "If he says yes, we'll take care of your new outfit, within reason."

"Okay," she agreed, her eyes shining. We worked in companionable silence side-by-side, sorting the laundry, both of us caught up in our own thoughts. She left after the first load was in the washer to work on her homework, and I grabbed my phone to call Jacob.

I had a missed text message from Edward. When I flipped open the phone, it was a picture of one of the pillows from his bed.

_**It still smells like you, like us. I miss you.**_

I felt a low throbbing of arousal deep in my stomach, and I had to blink away tears so I could see my response when I typed.

_**I miss you, too. So much.**_

It wasn't visible, but somewhere in that picture he had sent was a piece of my heart that I had left behind with him.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoyed the morning after. :)

**Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers – I appreciate you guys more than you'll ever know! I had a few lurkers come out of the woodwork with last week's update – if you haven't reviewed yet, what's stopping you? If there was anything in this chapter ****that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it.**** And as those of you who review know, I'm kinda fanatical about answering the reviews…**

**Thank you so much for reading, friends!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**How many ways can I say how much I love my betas? I simply, completely, and utterly adore Iadorepugs. She is my rock, my glue, and I literally owe her my sanity this week. If you are looking for some absolutely amazing stories, go check hers out, because they are the best. If you're in the mood for something a little different, check out the sheer loveliness that is ****Balconi, Braccialetti e Fidanzamenti (****Balconies, Bracelets and Betrothals) - you will never be the same after Victorian Vampward!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

My talk with Jacob was...interesting. His immediate response to Sarah's dance invitation had been no. Well, 'Hell no!' had been his actual response, followed by a long string of expletives and a five-minute rant about knowing exactly what a sixteen-year-old boy wanted to do with a girl in a car.

I let him vent, knowing he needed to exhaust his ire before we could discuss the situation reasonably. When his profanity-laced speech slowed to an occasional grunt and several heavy sighs, I spoke. "Is this about her age or about her dating in general?"

"Her age, of course!" Jacob huffed. "Bella, she's just a little girl."

"Actually Jacob, she's fifteen. She'll be sixteen in June," I reminded him. "And this is a special occasion, a formal dance. With her best friend Rebecca too."

"I thought we agreed no car dates until she's sixteen. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Sarah's side," I answered evenly. "If it's the car part of the date you find objectionable, I can take them, or Daniel's parents can drive them. We prohibited being alone in a car with a boy, Jacob, not boys altogether."

"Why not?" Jacob grumbled, and I laughed. I understood how he felt, really I did. I didn't want Sarah dating any more than Jacob did. But we weren't going to be able to stop her from growing up forever.

"Bella, stop being so damned reasonable, will you? I'm trying to be all Papa Bear here, and you're making it impossible," Jacob grumbled, and I could tell that he was ready to discuss this now. "Who is this boy, anyway?"

"Daniel Arthur," I answered. "He's a year ahead of Sarah. They won't be alone, because his friend Rob asked Rebecca to the dance, and they'll all ride together." I paused for a moment. "He made sure to tell me that at least twice when he called to talk to me a few minutes ago."

"He did what?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"He called me. Not Sarah, me. He wanted me to know that he'd asked Sarah to the dance and he wanted to give me the opportunity to ask him any questions I may have." I giggled, remembering the conversation. "Jacob, he offered me references."

"References?" Jacob sounded stunned, which was the reaction I was hoping for.

"Yes, references. His basketball coach, his Boy Scout leader, and his pastor. He also volunteered to email me a letter of recommendation from his driving instructor, and copies of his last four report cards to prove that he was a good student. Oh, and he offered to put his dad on the phone, too."

"Oh my God, our daughter is going to the dance with a dork," Jacob muttered, and I laughed, relieved for Sarah that her dad was going to give in without a major fight. "I may take him up on those references, though."

We talked for a few more minutes about curfews and plans for the dance, which was on one of Jacob's weekends. When Sarah came into the kitchen and heard my part of the conversation, she started squealing with excitement and dancing around the room. She spoke briefly with Jacob, rolling her eyes repeatedly at what was undoubtedly his 'Papa Bear' mode and saying, "Yes, Daddy" at regular intervals. She hugged me again when their conversation was over, and immediately asked when we could go shopping, and could Rebecca come with us.

I felt rather nostalgic when I stepped through the doors of Port Angeles' only department store four days later. It was here that I purchased my first formal dress, for prom with Jacob our junior year of high school. That had been quite an entertaining shopping trip with Angela and…._oh, what was her name_? It took a moment to remember Jessica Stanley. Last I'd heard, she and Mike Newton had married and moved to California. I'd have to remember to ask Angela if she'd heard anything about them recently.

I had never been much of a shopper. Sure, I had enjoyed picking out clothes for the kids when they were little, but as Sarah had grown and her opinions with her, shopping had lost what little appeal it held in the first place. But this was something more than just shopping. This was the first formal, and it was fun to be included as more than just the checkbook. Rebecca's mother, who had already raised two daughters through their teen years, had been all too willing to turn Rebecca over to me for shopping this afternoon, and I was glad the two girls were having such a good time together.

Sarah and Rebecca were giggling like the teens they were as we all but ransacked the junior's department. The selection was much larger, and much scarier, than it had been when I was a teenager. There were a few dresses that Sarah looked at and immediately shoved to the side, knowing that I would never approve them. Internally I thanked her for having the sense to avoid what would lead to an argument. Before long, both she and Rebecca had a sales clerk running back and forth between them and the dressing rooms. When it looked to me like the poor girl could handle no more, I laughingly suggested to Sarah that they start trying on dresses.

"Mom, you sit down, and Rebecca and I will come out to you." Sarah pointed to a soft-looking chair placed near the three-way mirror. Yeah, I think I could handle that.

My text alert sounded as I made myself comfortable in the vacant chair. I smiled anew at the giggles of the girls in their dressing rooms across from one another. My smile got even wider when I saw that Edward had sent the text.

_**Hi there, pretty girl. Having fun shopping?**_

My heart still beat faster when he called me pretty girl.

_**The girls are just getting started. I think I may be here all night.**_

Sarah and Rebecca left their dressing rooms simultaneously, and I laughed when I saw they were dressed in the same identical black dress. They took one look at each other and blurted out in unison, "It looks better on you!" Giggling, they turned back to their dressing rooms to try on something else.

Edward had sent another text.

_**Do the kids ever go to Jacob's during the week?**_

I thought about that, and about our agreement to see each other only on my child-free weekends so as not to upset Will any further. It had seemed like such an easy fix at the time, separating these two areas of my life. What I hadn't counted on was how much I would miss Edward. It had only been four days since the weekend, but with our work schedules we hadn't been able to see each other at all. It wasn't just the sex that I missed, although abstinence following only two nights with Edward was far more difficult than my two-year drought while married to Jacob. I missed simply having Edward with me, to be able to touch him, or look at him just because I wanted to. These texting exchanges and our nightly phone call were the highlights of my day.

Which made the mom in me feel even guiltier. Since opening the bookstore, my time with the kids was limited as well, and I felt terrible when I wanted to spend an evening with Edward instead of spending time with Sarah and Will. It had never been an issue for me before. Because of the nature of my relationship with Jacob the kids had always been my number one priority. How in the world did people maintain balance between their adult desires and interests, and the interests and needs of their children?

I had no idea who I could talk to about it, either. Balancing hadn't exactly been my mother's strong suit. After all, her marriage to Phil and her desire to be with him all the time had been the catalyst for my move to Forks. Although I had been successful at hiding it, I had resented their relationship as a teenager, and still hadn't understood it when I became a wife and mother. But now, with the intensity of my feelings for Edward battling with my needs and wants as a mother, I could see Renee's struggles in a new light. Still, it would kill me to have the kids move in with Jacob the way I had moved in with Charlie, even if it was only across town.

_**Sometimes on the nights I have to work, but just for dinner.**_

I found myself chewing on my bottom lip nervously after I composed my reply to Edward, wondering how to handle this. Of course, biting my lip led me to thoughts of how Edward responded when I bit my lip, as well as the image of him doing the same in the throes of an orgasm. I had to press my thighs together at the mental image and bite back a groan as my arousal rose.

"Mom, I found the perfect dress – don't you just love it?" Sarah asked, drawing my attention away from my cell phone. My mouth dropped open in horror when I saw her standing there in a blue dress that was so short and tight she had to tug on the skirt to keep her underwear from showing. When I looked up at her face, she was grinning madly. "Gotcha!" she said, doing an about-face and going back into the dressing room. I could still hear her laughing when my text alert sounded again.

_**I want to see you – I miss having you in my arms.**_

I felt a goofy smile spread across my face. That man said the sweetest things! And I wanted to see him too, but for now my evenings belonged to my children. _The evenings?_ Inspiration hit me.

_**I don't have to work tomorrow. We could have lunch?**_

Sarah stepped out of her dressing room in a pretty pink halter dress with a scooped neckline. I smiled in approval, until she twirled and showed the back of the dress, which simply didn't exist. All I could see was bare flesh from her neck to the swell of her bottom. "I know, I know," she groaned in disappointment at the decisive head shake I gave her.

"Hey, Mrs. Black, I think I really like this one," Rebecca said, coming out of her dressing room in a silvery blue dress with a beaded neckline that fit her perfectly. "Would you take a picture and send it to my Mom?" Rebecca had a wide smile on her face, and Sarah was bouncing excitedly next to her, already suggesting jewelry and playing with Rebecca's cornsilk hair.

I took a picture of the lovely young girl and sent it to her mother Staci, who called immediately to talk to Rebecca. After a couple of minutes back and forth, I heard Rebecca start thanking her mother profusely. I smiled to myself. _One down, one to go._

Rebecca handed me my phone. "Thanks, Mrs. Black. Oh, I think you have a new text message."

"That's probably from her _boyfriend_, Edward," Sarah said in a teasing tone, laughing when I started to blush.

"Way to go, Mrs. B!" Rebecca said with a smile. "Sarah said he's kinda hot, for an old guy."

I raised an eyebrow at Sarah, trying to give her a stern look but failing miserably. I couldn't fault her for being right, although Edward was far more than 'kinda' hot, even at his 'old' age of thirty-six. "Aren't you supposed to be trying on dresses?" I asked Sarah. "Or do you need me to let out the hem on your junior bridesmaid's dress from Embry and Holly's wedding?" The orange dress from their fall wedding, to be exact. Sarah had lamented, even at age thirteen, that she had looked like a pumpkin.

Sarah made a quick about-face at that threat and returned to her dressing room. I waited until Rebecca had closeted herself in the dressing room as well before retrieving the text from Edward.

_**Damn, I have a lunch meeting tomorrow that I can't miss. What about breakfast?**_

My mind flashed back to my last breakfast with Edward...in his bed. I felt a shiver run up my spine, and pressed my thighs together again.

_**Sure, do you want to meet somewhere?**_

Sarah cleared her throat and I looked up from my phone, feeling guilty for my wandering attention. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my little girl...no, the _young woman_ in front of me.

She was wearing a knee length dress, deep red with a filmy chiffon overlay. It was a simple halter style, with a rounded neckline. The back dipped lower, almost to her waist, but it was criss-crossed by multiple black ribbons that wound their way around the front of the dress as well in an asymmetrical pattern, giving the whole dress a modern, edgy look. The color was perfect with her honey-toned skin and dark hair. _She looks so grown up_!

"You'll have to wear your hair up so that everyone can see the back, and we'll need to get you the right kind of bra," I told her, and she rushed forward to hug me when she realized that I was accepting her choice. Rebecca came out of her dressing room in her street clothes, and the two of them hugged each other and jumped up and down. "Okay girls, we still have shoes, jewelry and undergarments to purchase, so get changed!" I told them, pointing toward their dressing rooms.

My text message alert sounded again.

_**Why don't you meet me at my office around seven? We can go from there.**_

I was a little disappointed that he didn't want to meet at his house, but I was just happy that I would be able to see him tomorrow.

_**Okay, tomorrow at seven. I'm looking forward to it.**_

Both girls exited their dressing rooms with their dresses carefully draped over their arms. I peeked around them at the taffeta, chiffon and silk that filled each dressing room. Thank goodness the girls had hung up their selections after trying them on. I turned to the salesclerk, who gave me a weary smile. "You get commission, right?"

"Yes, thank you," the clerk said gratefully. My phone sounded with another text.

_**The office doesn't open until nine. I'll leave the main door open. And I'm looking forward to seeing you, too.**_

Accessories were easy. Rebecca found a pair of silvery sandals similar to the ones I had worn on New Year's Eve. Sarah found a pair of black pumps with red piping that matched her dress exactly. They poured over the fancy jewelry at the counter before settling on matching silver earrings. With the beaded neckline of Rebecca's dress and the intricacy of the design on Sarah's, they decided the dresses and their hairstyles would be enough.

The girls giggled and blushed as we made our way to the lingerie section. The part of me that was a mom shuddered at the provocative nightgowns, revealing bras and miniscule panties. However, the part of me that was dating Edward Cullen was wondering what he would think of the black satin corset and matching thong with the garters and sheer stockings. Catching a glimpse of my generous figure in the mirror, I shuddered delicately at the thought of wearing such an outfit for him. _Edward likes you just the way you are_, my inner voice reminded me, and I smiled at the thought.

Sarah and Rebecca shooed me away from the specialty bras. Apparently dress shopping with mom was acceptable, but underwear shopping was not. I wandered away from the scarier looking pieces of lingerie and found myself in front of some more sedate looking bra and panty sets.

"Hi there, can I help you find something in your size?" asked a perky voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes internally and turned, expecting to find a slim, pretty young girl not much older than Sarah, pleasantly surprised to find a woman about my age and similar in build standing there with a smile. "I saw you shudder when walking by the thongs, and thought I'd see if you need some help picking anything out," she said kindly.

"Um, I might be in the market for some new undergarments," I confessed, feeling my blush rise.

She looked me over, head to toe. "Let me guess, recently divorced, new guy, right?" the clerk asked.

I laughed. "Um, yeah. Exactly. How did you...?"

"Honey, I see it all the time. Women forget to buy pretty stuff for themselves because they deserve it, not just to impress the man in their lives," the clerk said, starting to flip through sizes. She pulled out a pretty ice blue satin set, and when I checked the tags, they were in my size. She knew her job for sure. "No thongs – those suckers are just uncomfortable. Boy shorts are the in thing right now. Cheekies are cute too, if you don't have any ass issues." She looked at my backside. "You shouldn't have any issues, your ass is great."

"Um, thanks?" I said, blushing as she thrust several other sets at me, all varied styles and colors.

"I'll go help your girls with what they need. You go sneak into that room right over there, and don't come out until you've got at least three new sets!" I stood there in shock, my arms filled with satin and lace. Not a cotton t-back in sight. "Go!" the clerk ordered, and I hurried into the dressing room and closed the door, my face burning with a mortified blush.

I dumped the pile of fabric in the chair and backed away as if it was a ticking time bomb. _Come on, Bella! It's just underwear! _I reminded myself how embarrassed I had been that I had no pretty lingerie when I spent the night at Edward's and I squared my shoulders, peeling off my shirt and picking up the first bra with determination.

By the time I was done, the keep pile was surprisingly twice as large as the reject pile. I liked a couple of items enough to ask the clerk if they had them in different colors. Rebecca and Sarah joined me just as the clerk was sliding my wrapped purchases into a bag. _Thank goodness_. The last thing I wanted was my far too observant and newly dating teen eyeballing my new underwear selections. On the other hand, I couldn't wait for Edward to see them…

"New underwear mom? Thank God. Can we burn your old stuff? I swear you have bras that you must have nursed Will in." _Ahhh, bless the filter-less teen._

"Did you girls find what you need to go under your dresses?" I asked to shift the focus off me. They nodded, each holding up a bra with a deep back and long straps that the clerk said would follow the lines of their dresses. I shrugged my shoulders, glad my bag didn't contain anything that complicated.

The clerk rang everything up and told the girls to have a good time at the dance. Then she winked at me. "I hope you get to enjoy your new purchases as well."

Thinking of breakfast tomorrow with Edward, I couldn't help but have the same hope.

#####

I stepped off the elevator and opened the door to the CWC offices, the stillness of the early hour creating a hushed, intimate setting. I walked down the darkened hallway toward the lighted office at the end of the hall.

Edward didn't hear me come in, and he was bent over his drafting table, working on a set of plans. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt that showcased his muscular shoulders and the lean line of his back where the shirt tucked into black trousers with a narrow gray pinstripe. His hair was as unruly as ever, looking as though he'd just tumbled out of bed after a wild night, and the memory of just that made my heart race. His long, elegant fingers worked the plans on the table, and the sight of his hands brought more memories rushing back. God, the things this man made me think and feel!

I cleared my throat quietly, not quite trusting my voice. "Good morning," I said in a husky whisper that didn't sound like me at all.

Edward turned towards me, his crooked grin spreading across his features and stealing my breath. "Good morning to you, beautiful," he said softly, his voice just as husky as mine as he crossed the room.

"You stole my line," I whispered just before his lips met mine. Edward's kiss was soft but thorough, his tongue sweeping against my lips and delving into my mouth to stroke my own. One hand gripped my waist and he slid the other into the hair at the nape of my neck, tugging gently to tilt my face up towards his.

"Mmmm, you taste amazing," Edward murmured, his lips trailing across my cheek to nibble at my earlobe and lick at the hollow behind my ear. I could feel the smile on his lips as I groaned, clenching my thighs together against the sudden arousal his lips on my skin always caused. "And you look amazing," he said, pulling back slightly to smile down at me. He grasped my hand and stepped back, raising my arm over my head and twirling me slowly for his inspection.

I knew he would be dressed up for his day at the office and his lunch meeting, so I decided to dress up as well. I was wearing a dark green wool wrap dress that I realized was almost the same color as his dress shirt, and my knee-high boots. I felt a blush color my cheeks as I thought of the new underwear I was wearing under the dress, and how badly I wanted to show it to him today.

I hadn't been kidding when I told Edward I wasn't sure how to handle the brazen feelings he brought out in me. I had never been so aroused by a mere kiss, and I couldn't believe how much I wanted him after such a simple touch. And I felt guilty. I was here for breakfast, not a booty call. Edward meant more to me than just a way to scratch an inch, and I refused to treat him that way.

Edward noticed my blush, of course. Raising an eyebrow at me, he pulled me back into his arms, and wouldn't let me bury my face in his chest and hide the way I desperately wanted to. "What's wrong, love? Talk to me," he whispered.

The feel of his feather-soft breath across my cheek caused me to moan. I couldn't help myself as I slid my hands across his shoulders, my fingers caressing his neck before I buried them in his hair, pulling his face down to mine for a kiss.

I pressed against him, my body desperately seeking contact with his to assuage the need I felt. I was surprised when I felt him rock his hips forward, his erection already thick between us. "Bella," Edward rasped, sliding his hands down my back to cup my ass and pull me against him more firmly. "We're not going to get much talking done at this rate."

"Talking is overrated," I mumbled, licking the corner of his mouth, then nibbling on his lower lip and moving my lips to his jaw to press kisses there. I tugged lightly on his hair and he let his head fall back, exposing his throat to my exploring mouth.

"Bella, this isn't why I invited you for breakfast," Edward groaned, his body moving against mine while I continued to assault his neck with my lips and tongue. He shuddered when I sucked on a patch of skin just above his collarbone. His words slowly broke through my lust-clouded thoughts, and I felt my face burn hotly as I tried to pull back.

"Oh no, no, no, no, pretty girl. You're not going to run away from me," Edward admonished with a laugh as he felt me struggle in his arms. He held me there easily. "I only said it wasn't the reason I invited you, not that I don't want this." He rotated his hips, his still rock hard erection pressing into my hip. "I just don't want you to think, after this weekend, that every time I invite you somewhere it constitutes only desire for a booty call."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me when he said exactly what I had been thinking only moments ago. Not to mention that Edward using the phrase 'booty call' just struck me as funny.

"I amuse you?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I was actually thinking the same thing earlier, those exact words," I confessed. Edward frowned, and this time he was the one to try to pull away. I quickly threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Who's jumping to conclusions now? I was not thinking that you invited me here for a booty call. I was thinking that I was…kind of….hoping for one?"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Edward growled, leaning down to capture my lips in a lush kiss. The awkwardness of the past few minutes vanished as our mouths moved and our hands explored, and soon both of us were breathless. I had Edward's shirt half unbuttoned, and his hand had delved beneath the wrap bodice of my dress to cup my breast through my new satin and lace bra. When his fingers encountered the contrasting smooth and rough textures, he groaned into my mouth and started walking me backwards across his office to where I remembered a sleek black leather couch resting.

"What are you wearing?" he murmured against my lips, his fingers tracing the lace of the cup and then plucking at my straining nipple, making me gasp.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I breathed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back, enjoying the feel of his lips tracing down my neck to the vee of my wrap dress. I gasped and my eyes flew open when Edward pulled back abruptly and stepped away. "Where are you going?" I blurted.

"I'm going to lock my door, pretty girl, because this is going to take a while," he said smoothly, his eyes bright with excitement and wild with desire. The sound of the lock engaging was loud, even over my panting breath and the rapid tattoo of my heartbeat. Edward walked slowly back to where I was standing, each step measured, every movement deliberate. "Will you take off that dress for me and show me what you're wearing underneath, Bella?" he asked.

I felt my pulse between my legs throb even as a thrill of fear shot down my spine at the thought of exposing myself to him like that. I could tell from the husky plea in his voice, as well as the raging erection tenting his pants, that the idea aroused him. Nodding wordlessly I gathered my courage. I could do this for him.

Edward stopped walking towards me, a half a dozen steps between us now. His smile was warm and encouraging, and I felt the reassurance that was so clear in his eyes. I dropped my trembling fingers to the tie at my waist, reminded of Edward's fumbling fingers with the condom last weekend. I knew my cheeks were red and I could feel the color bloom across my décolletage as I loosened the tie on my dress and slowly opened it. I wanted to look away, to hide my face as I uncovered myself for him, but was unable to tear my gaze away from Edward.

Myriad reactions spread across his face. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that I was going to do what he had asked. They narrowed in concentration, watching my clumsy fingers as I loosened the tie. I could see the fire start to burn within them as I opened first one side then the other of the wrap dress and let it drop to the floor. His eyes widened again when I stood there before him in my black satin and lace demi-cup bra and matching cheekies and my knee high boots. I felt my nipples pebble as the cool air swirled around my body, and knew the moment that Edward noticed as well.

He surged forward, pulling me up into his arms so that my feet left the floor, his mouth open, hot and hungry over mine. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bella," he growled, walking forward with me in his arms until I felt my calves brush the leather of the sofa. He set me back on my feet and then gently pressed down on my shoulders. I sat down on the couch and quickly shifted to the edge of the cushion, shivering as my skin made contact with the smooth leather.

Edward stood before me for a moment before he knelt down between my knees, cupping my face in his hands and twining his fingers in my hair as he kissed me senseless. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers tugging at his shirt, pulling it from his waistband so that I could slide my hands across the bare flesh of his back. He pulled away for a moment, quickly unfastening the remaining buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders, then draping it over mine before gently pressing me against the back of the couch, his shirt a barrier between my warm skin and the cool leather.

Edward slid his fingers slowly down my torso, his eyes following their path. His fingertips traced the outline of my bra, delving beneath the lace for a moment to caress my nipples before moving maddeningly to the outer curves. They danced across the skin of my stomach, over the top of my panties, and down the inside of my thighs until they were resting at my knees, right above the top of my boots. He lifted one leg, bent to press a soft kiss against the inside of my knee, and reached for the zipper. "May I?" he asked.

The power of speech had been robbed from me, and I nodded silently. Edward slowly slid the zipper down to the bottom of the boot and gently used one hand to grasp the heel to pull it off. He set the boot down with one hand, still holding my leg with the other, as he kissed my ankle, calf and the inside of my knee again. He repeated his action with the opposite boot, but instead of stopping when he reached my knee, his hands and lips continued to work their way up my inner thigh until his fingers were grasping the sides of my new panties and his breath was hot against my hip.

"As beautiful as these look on you, Bella, they really have to go," Edward told me, his tongue tracing the lace stretched between my hipbones. I lifted my hips in silent invitation, and the satin and lace I had chosen with such care this morning was tossed aside. I couldn't find it in myself to care when he settled once again between my thighs, his shoulders forcing my knees wide. His fingers continued to caress my hipbones, tracing lazy circles across my stomach and sliding down to the tops of my thighs. His thumbs circled inward, just barely brushing against my center, before moving with a little more determination, sliding, parting, opening me to his gaze. He looked up at me very deliberately before lowering his mouth to my navel, lingering there for a moment, his tongue tickling the sensitive skin of my stomach, then moving lower to press a soft kiss to my clit.

The sight of Edward's riotous sex hair between my legs as his eyes held mine was almost enough to make me come on the spot. My body had been craving his touch ever since the weekend and I felt the familiar heat build in anticipation. The rasp of his tongue against my sensitive clit and the feel of his seeking fingers as they entered my body made that orgasm a certainty. Edward's long fingers curled forward inside me at the same time he sucked my clit into his mouth and teased it with his teeth. My voice rediscovered, I cried out as my climax overtook me, and my back arched off the couch. He continued to lave me with his tongue as I rode the waves, his strong forearm across my pelvis, holding me in place as I writhed under his ministrations.

When my shudders had subsided Edward kissed his way up my stomach, stopping once again to tease my navel with his tongue. With a flick of his fingers, he freed the front closure of my bra and kissed each of my nipples. He placed a soft kiss over the place where my heart was beating thunderously, then placed gentle kisses up the column of my neck until he reached my lips.

I'll admit it. I basically attacked him then. It was my tongue that sought his, and his moans that I swallowed as I deepened the kiss. I slipped my hands between us and quickly unfastened his belt and trousers, shoving them down his legs along with his boxers even as I pulled him to me and tried to wrap my legs around his waist. Edward reached down to grab his wallet and pulled a condom out, sheathing his erection one moment and sliding into me the next.

Edward grasped my hips and pulled me forward, and I looped my arms around his shoulders, which were a little lower as he knelt in front of me. Edward pulled back to thrust again, and swore under his breath at the awkward angle. The combination of the low-slung couch and our height difference made the positioning awkward, and I started to giggle at his frustrated expression.

"All right, sex on the couch, not working so well," Edward muttered with a pout that I found completely adorable.

"Let's try this. You sit," I suggested, moving so that he could take a seat on the cushion. I then straddled his lap, both of us groaning as he slid deeply within me.

"Brilliant girl," Edward gasped as I moved over him. "Well, hello ladies," he said as my breasts bobbed in front of his face. He took one nipple between his lips and sucked hard, and I bucked my hips at the sensation. He grinned and released the first nipple, to repeat the action with the second. His hands found my hips, helping to set the rhythm, and I leaned back slightly, the angle of his penetration already making me come unglued.

"Oh God Bella, just like that," Edward groaned when I swiveled my hips. I could actually feel him twitch within me, and when I circled my hips in the opposite direction his long moan made me smile with feminine satisfaction. Then I was the one groaning when he slid one hand down to press his fingers against my clit, stroking in time with his thrusts. And when he took one nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly, I cried out as my climax seized me.

Edward grasped my hips tightly and continued to thrust, finding his own completion moments later. I watched his glorious face, eyes pinched tightly shut, jaw clenched, and nostrils flared, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. His lips softened instantly and he raised his hands to tunnel his fingers through my hair as we exchanged breathless kisses. We sat that way as our heart rates slowed and our breathing quieted.

Edward nuzzled his nose against my jaw and pressed a tender kiss beneath my ear. "We should probably get dressed and get out of here before people start arriving for the day," he suggested lazily, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on my back, giving me shivers.

"Get out of here?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

Edward smiled. "Breakfast, of course."

* * *

**A show of hands for all those who would like to "have breakfast" with Edward? Yep, me too. Bella's a lucky girl.  
**

**So I'm completely floored by the response to the last chapter - what an avalanche of responses I got to my request for feedback! And I absolutely LOVED it! Care to repeat it with this chapter? If there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it, so please consider sending me your thoughts.**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**I must shower Iadorepugs with insane amounts of love for all she does for me! July 23 will arrive soon, and so will I! Oh, and go read her new one-shot, Down & Dirty, where ditch digging has never been hotter, and tell her to continue it! Cullen_Crazy01, I thank you for betaing from your sick bed and for not killing me when I come to you with yet another crazy idea. And Anne, thanks so much for your continued support and encouragement! You all rock!**

**So, there might just be some information in this chapter that some of you have been patiently waiting for (hi JSRose!) …. Read on, and meet me at the bottom!**

**Chapter 20**

A quick glance at the clock told us we had about twenty minutes before people started showing up for work, and I didn't particularly want to be caught in Edward's office this early, _especially _by Emmett or Jasper. I couldn't help but giggle as we retrieved our clothing, some of which had been tossed quite far in our eagerness for one another.

Edward donned his trousers and then helped me dress, insisting since it was his fault I was naked that it was now his obligation to re-dress me. Somehow, Edward dressing me was almost as arousing as Edward undressing me. As he helped me back into my clothing, he pressed warm kisses to my skin before he covered it, and despite the complete satisfaction of my recent orgasms I was practically panting by the time he finished zipping up my boots. He stood slowly, his fingertips ghosting over the outside of my thighs before his hands settled at my waist. His eyes roamed my face, and he smiled crookedly at me. "Your hair looks like a haystack. I like it."

I grabbed my purse and dug through it for a hairbrush, trying to tame the waves that Edward had so successfully mangled with his long fingers. I watched as he picked up his shirt, trying to shake out the wrinkles we had perma-pressed into the fabric as it was being crushed beneath us on the couch. He simply shrugged as he donned the shirt. "That's why guys wear jackets," he told me.

"Really? Guys wear jackets just in case their shirts get crushed under them during hot couch sex?" I asked, my eyes widening as a clapped a hand over my mouth. _Too late!_

Edward threw back his head and laughed. "Hot couch sex? I like that," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed," I teased him with a wink, and he groaned, stepping forward and slipping his arms around my waist again. I heard his stomach rumble. "C'mon, let's get you some breakfast. You've been working hard this morning."

Edward unlocked his office door and stuck his head out in the hallway, looking first one way and then the other. "Coast is clear!" he whispered. He grabbed his jacket and handed me the coat I had brought with me and then grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall toward the exit and elevator. He dropped my hand to don his suit coat as we waited, and helped me into my coat. When the elevator arrived, he ushered me inside with his hand at the small of my back. A moment after pressing the button, he had me pressed against the side of the car, his fingers in my hair and his lips devouring mine as though he hadn't kissed me in days….or as though it would be days again before he could.

It was the desperation of Edward's kiss that cemented my resolve. I was no longer going to allow the whims of my children to dictate when and where I could spend time with Edward. Will had gotten used to Renesmee in Jacob's life, and he could just as easily get used to Edward in mine. My heart felt lighter at my decision, which I vowed to share with Edward over breakfast, and I wound my arms around his neck, losing myself in his embrace.

I didn't notice the elevator moving, and I didn't notice it stopping. I don't think Edward realized it either, until we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. I felt my cheeks heat with a blush as Edward slowly pulled away and turned around, slipping his hand into mine and lacing our fingers together.

"Good morning, Bella," Emmett said as we passed outside the elevator. I glanced up at Edward's brother, who had a huge grin on his face as his eyes shifted from me to Edward and back again. "Where are you kids off to so early this morning?"

"Breakfast," Edward answered. "And no, you can't join us," he added when Emmett opened his mouth to speak again.

"Good morning to you too, Grumpward. Who peed in your cheerios?" Emmett grumbled. "I would have thought you finally getting laid again would have a positive effect on your pissy attitude."

Edward reached out to smack Emmett on the back of the head, but Emmett ducked and easily missed the blow, laughing as he stepped out of reach. "You kids have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do...although it looks like you've already started the morning with Emmett-approved activities." I felt my blush intensify when he wiggled his eyebrows at me and winked as the elevator doors closed.

"Well, that was interesting," I muttered as we stepped outside into the cold.

"That was mild, for Emmett. I'll pay for that later," Edward laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "C'mon, my favorite diner is just down the street. Let's get some breakfast."

We walked quickly, the chill in the air rushing our steps. Despite the short distance, my teeth were chattering by the time he ushered me inside. He waived to the waitress and led me to a booth in the corner. The waitress brought over two menus and two steaming cups of coffee, and I gratefully wrapped my hands around mine, trying to absorb the warmth.

Edward held out his hand to me, and I slipped my fingers into his, the feel of his thumb caressing the back of my hand soothing the nerves that had suddenly cropped up. Edward felt the trembling in my fingers and looked up at me in surprise. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked with concern, giving my fingers a little squeeze.

_Now or never_, I thought. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Bella," Edward encouraged.

I took a deep breath, then started speaking. "So I was thinking last night, about how we agreed to only see each other on my weekends without the kids. I know we agreed that we were doing it for Will's sake. But I realized, how is Will ever going to grow to accept us dating if he never sees us together?" I asked. "I mean, he was less than thrilled when Jacob and Renesmee started seeing one another, but he came around when he spent more time around them."

I studied Edward, who was looking at our intertwined fingers with a thoughtful expression, and I felt encouraged. "We don't have to be in his face about it, but if he sees us together and realizes that I'm not going anywhere despite the fact that you and I are dating, then maybe it will be easier for him to accept."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"Nothing too bad," I promised. "Since the store's closed on Sunday and it's my weekend, I was just thinking about making a nice dinner. Maybe you could come over and eat with us, spend some time with me and the kids? "

Edward raised his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, tugging on the roots, and I knew instantly that he was nervous about something. Could he possibly be worried about spending time with the kids? Was I pushing him too far, too fast, with my request for us to all spend time together?

"Well, I knew this was your weekend with the kids. I figured we wouldn't be seeing one another, so I kind of agreed to some other plans," he admitted.

My heart stuttered at the thought of Edward making plans that didn't involve me. Plans that would make him nervous. Plans he seemed to be worried to relate to me. A feeling of nausea settled in the pit of my stomach, and I tried to force myself not to overreact. "Oh, okay. No big deal."

We were interrupted by the waitress, who came over to take our orders. I ordered the first thing I saw on the menu, cinnamon French toast, and waited while Edward placed his omelet order. The waitress refilled our coffee cups, and I stared down at mine, afraid of what I would see in Edward's eyes when I looked up.

As usual, he wouldn't let me hide. He placed his hand over mine, and tapped the back of my hand to get my attention. He smiled at me when I looked up. "Bella, it is a big deal, us spending time together with your kids. And if I hadn't already committed myself, I would be there Sunday." His fingers squeezed mine, and there was no doubting the sincerity in his voice or his eyes. "You remember that I'm scheduled to be in Portland on Monday and Tuesday next week to finalize the plans for the project I'm working on?" Edward asked.

I nodded, recalling this project was his very last tie with his old architectural firm, and that the meetings next week were crucial to completing the work.

"Well, Heidi called and asked me if I could come into town earlier, so I'm actually going to be leaving tomorrow." Edward watched me carefully for my reaction.

_Why?_ Screamed my brain. "Oh, okay" I repeated in a small voice, stunned.

Edward's fingers combed through his hair again. "Bella, I don't exactly _want_ to see her, but she's having a birthday party for her daughter, Chelsea. She really wants me there."

"Heidi wants you at the birthday party?" I asked, confused. Why did Heidi want Edward there? Why did he need to go to a birthday party for his ex-wife's baby with another man? Oh God, did Edward know for _sure_ that Heidi's baby wasn't his?

"No, not Heidi, Chelsea wants me there. I haven't seen her since just after Heidi and I separated, and Heidi said she's been asking to see me."

_Asking?_ Since when could an infant ask for anything? "I thought the baby was born after you guys were divorced," I said slowly, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"Baby?" He seemed surprised, then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh it's not a party for the baby, and if it was I wouldn't even consider going. It's a party for Chelsea, Heidi's daughter from her first marriage to Felix. She was six when Heidi and I got married. It's her twelfth birthday on Sunday. Chelsea asked me to be there, and I really don't want to disappoint her if I can help it."

I realized then how little I actually knew about his past relationship with Heidi. How they met, why they had married, and certainly what the marriage had been like before Edward found out she had been cheating on him. I had no idea what Heidi did for a living, what had her traveling during her marriage to Edward that had allowed her to carry on her affair with Felix. I didn't even know if Edward had thought the baby was his before he found out it was Felix's, or how he had even found out. And I was certain that I had never heard anything about a step-daughter named Chelsea.

"Was this what you weren't ready to talk about at New Year's?" I asked, wondering what the big deal was about him having a stepdaughter, terrified that there was more to it than that.

His drummed his fingers nervously against the table top. "Yes. Please know that I never meant to keep it from you, Bella. I mean, there's not even anything to really keep from you. She's not my daughter, and I don't really have a role in her life any more. I've avoided talking about it with anyone except Rosalie, and I had to talk to her because she was working with my lawyer." I doubt he even realized it, but his expression was pained, and I recognized the anguish in his eyes. It was the same anguish I used to feel every other weekend when I had to turn the kids over to Jacob and Renesmee. Chelsea may not have been Edward's biological daughter, but she held a piece of his heart nonetheless. My own heart ached in sympathy.

He took a swallow of his coffee. "I've been trying since the divorce to get Heidi to let me see Chelsea. But because I'm not biologically related to her, I don't have any legal right to spend time with her. And then every time Heidi would say it was okay, Felix would forbid it, and Heidi didn't have a choice but to go with his wishes."

"Was trying to see Chelsea what kept you in Portland so long over the holidays? Is that what Rosalie was talking about when she said there was no court order?" _Oh crap!_ I realized my mistake immediately.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Rose told you about that?"

I dropped my gaze guiltily. "No, I overheard her on the telephone with you while we were at lunch. I'm sorry, Edward."

"You've got nothing to apologize for, Bella. I'm sorry that you overheard that conversation, not because I wanted to keep the information from you, but because it must have been confusing and upsetting. Why didn't you just ask me about it?" Edward asked.

"I almost did, that night on the phone. But I just never felt right about eavesdropping on the conversation, and I figured you would talk to me if you wanted me to know about it." I debated for a moment, wondering if I should give voice to what I was thinking. I finally decided this was too important a conversation to hold any punches. "And I guess I had hoped you would confide in me. Edward, why didn't you just tell me what was going on?"

Edward's fingers were tugging at his hair again, and I wanted nothing more than to soothe the pain I saw in his eyes. "I started to, several times. But at that point, I didn't know where we stood, if a relationship was something that we were going to try. I knew I wanted to, but I was a little worried that you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew the kind of baggage I came with."

At his last words, I couldn't help but start to giggle. Edward looked startled, and I was relieved to see he did not appear offended by my inappropriate laughter. "Edward, I have two teenaged children. You were witness to the aftermath of one of them reducing me to a blubbering mess, and now I'm allowing the other one to define our entire dating relationship. And you're concerned that _your _baggage will drive _me _away? Do you not see the irony in this situation? I live in fear every day that you're going to open your eyes and realize that I'm not worth the effort." I looked away, feeling my throat clog with emotion and tears well up in my eyes.

I was startled when someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me, I'm really sorry to interrupt what looks like a very serious conversation, but your breakfasts are ready, and I didn't want them getting cold." Our waitress was standing there, a tray balanced on one hand and a sympathetic smile on her face. I realized that Edward and I were leaning toward one another over the table, our hands clasped tightly, and I felt my cheeks warm with a blush. I snatched my hands away and took a deep breath, trying to control my wayward emotions.

"Oh, sorry," Edward said, and we both sat back to allow her to set down our food. Another server filled our coffee cups, and then the two of us were alone again. Edward pushed his plate aside and reached over to take my hand again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him nervously.

"In a minute. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let your last statement stand without rebuttal," he told me. He motioned for my other hand, and I placed it in his, knowing he could feel the trembling in my fingers. His fingers stroked mine reassuringly, although I could feel a slight tremor in his as well. When I met his gaze, he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I felt my nervousness ebb somewhat.

"Bella, I...I care about you, very much. You are worth all effort, and any effort. And I'm going to keep reminding you of those things, until you believe them as wholly as I do." His voice was soft and earnest, and I felt tears sting my eyes again. He reached up to brush away one that escaped onto my cheek, then abruptly stood up and came around to my side of the booth, sliding in next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, I just don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer," he said.

I reached up to cup his cheek with my hand. "Then don't," I told him, raising my lips to his for a slow, sweet kiss. Mindful of the fact that we were in a public restaurant, I pulled back after a few moments, and smiled when Edward nuzzled his nose against my cheek. "Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes love?" he answered.

His use of that particular nickname made my heart melt. Well, if he could put himself out there, so could I. "I care about you, too. You are so worth the effort."

He took a ragged breath and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. He slid out of the booth and took his seat across from me again.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, and coming back when?" I asked.

"I've got meetings all day Monday and Tuesday, so I'll leave Wednesday morning, and be home to you by Wednesday afternoon."

_Home to you_. I don't think I'd ever heard him say anything more beautiful to me. "I'll be at the bookstore. Come see me when you get back in town?" I asked shamelessly.

"Nothing could keep me away," he promised, lifting my hand and kissing my fingers.

With a look at the clock and a sigh of resignation, we finished our breakfasts, both of us reluctant to return to the real world, but knowing it was not only inevitable, but necessary. We walked back to his office, the temperature only marginally warmer than it had been earlier, and he climbed into my car to huddle with me while it warmed up. I warmed up much faster than the car did, with Edward's persuasive lips on mine and his arms embracing me.

It was harder than I would have thought to say goodbye to Edward. I assumed that was not only because it would be several days before I saw him again, but also because of where he was going and who he would be seeing. My unease was exacerbated by Edward's nervousness about going, and I couldn't help but feel that this trip to Portland, and to Chelsea's birthday party in particular, was a bad idea.

Edward called before he left town on Saturday, but we only have a few minutes to talk before I had to take Sarah to Alice and Jasper's to babysit for the day. He was going out to dinner with his former partners, and he promised to call when he got back to his hotel room. Neither one of us mentioned the birthday party, scheduled for Sunday at eleven.

When I got back home, Will was sitting at the table half-awake, shoveling cereal mechanically into his mouth as he stared out the window. I ruffled his hair as I passed him on my way to the coffee pot. "Hey sweetie, finally awake?"

"Mebbe," he mumbled through a mouthful of mini-wheats.

"What do you have going today?" I asked, an idea forming.

"Dunno," he said, swallowing the huge mouthful and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _Boys_.

"Well Sarah is babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock all day, and spending the night at Rebecca's tonight. Do you want to go do something together? We can go to the arcade, maybe catch a movie, have lunch. What do you say?" I asked him.

I felt ten feet tall when his eyes lit up and a big smile broke across his face. "Mom, that would be awesome!" Will said, cramming his cereal into his mouth with increased enthusiasm. "We could go to that place downtown, with the foosball and air hockey tables, and the go carts."

That actually sounded like a lot of fun. "Absolutely, let's do it."

The arcade was crazy, not surprising for noon on a Saturday. We had been there for about fifteen minutes when two of Will's friends from the basketball team found us and asked Will to go play laser tag. I was shocked when Will threw his arm around my shoulder and said, "No thanks, guys. I'm gonna hang out with my mom."

We played foosball, and Will won. I could barely keep up with him as he spun the little players around and around. I don't think the ball made it to his side of the table more than once.

We played air hockey, and I kicked his butt soundly, much to his stunned amusement. I confessed that I used to beat his Dad at it all the time, too, and was the reigning air hockey champ in La Push from high school.

We tried to best one another at skee ball, but I had to stop when I accidentally sent a ball careening across the lanes and almost hit a man standing there. The laughter that followed made my sides ache.

We rented go-carts and raced. Will won the first race, I won the second, and then Will won the third. Based on those races, it was going to be a long time before I let him behind the wheel of my car for driver's training.

We played the hoops game, and for every one basket I made, Will made six. I teased him that was why he was on the basketball team and I wasn't.

I creamed him at pinball, which he had only played one other time. He slayed me the shoot 'em up video games. I argued that I hated those games and always had my eyes half-closed in fear of the bad guys. He teased me about being a better shot with my eyes open instead.

After the arcade, we walked to the movie theater that was just a few doors down. Our choices in Port Angeles were limited, so when Will vetoed the current Disney release with a look of horror that made me giggle, we ended up watching a cheesy action film called 'Bad Ass Cops.' At least I could enjoy the male leads in the film, especially the tall, lanky one, even if they did have the bushiest mustaches I had ever seen in my life. Will ate an entire tub of popcorn by himself, along with a box of chocolate covered peanuts and half of my licorice. When we left the theater he complained he was starving, so we headed to his favorite pizza joint.

We settled down to an extra large pizza with the works and a pitcher of soda between us. Originally considered ordering a salad. But then decided it was a day of indulgence. I definitely wasn't regretting my choice as I lifted a thick slice of pizza from the tray and put it on my plate, my mouth already watering.

There were several minutes of companionable silence between us as we ate. By the time I had finished my one slice, Will had already worked his way through three and was putting a fourth on his plate. The boy really was a bottomless pit. "Can we talk about something Will?" I asked him, keeping my voice carefully calm even as the butterflies started fluttering.

"Sure Mom, what's up?" Will asked, taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk with you about Edward," I admitted, watching him carefully.

Will swallowed hard. "What about him? I didn't think you were seeing him any more, he's never around."

That's what I was afraid of. Out of sight, out of mind as far as the teenager was concerned. I felt even more justified in my decision to bring everything out into the open. "Well, I am still seeing him, and he's simply never around when _you_ are. I promised you that my relationship with Edward wouldn't interfere with my time with you. I think that I've more than kept that promise if you didn't even realize I was still seeing him, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Will answered warily, taking another bite of pizza and looking at me with suspicion. "I think it's a great arrangement, and I think it's working out perfectly."

"I don't," I said, cringing when I realized how blunt I sounded.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because I would like to be able to see him on a week night, or go out on a Saturday night like your Dad and Ness do, without having to worry about upsetting you. Do you realize how unfair it is that your dad gets to be with Ness all the time, even when you guys are there, but I only get to spend time with Edward when you and your sister are at your Dad's? It's hard to build a relationship when you're confined to seeing each other just every other weekend" _Except for occasional clandestine meetings for hot couch sex._

"Do you love him?" Will asked suddenly, and the question caught me off guard. Did I love Edward? It was too soon to be thinking about that kind of thing, wasn't it? I mean, it was only the first part of February, and we'd only been dating for five weeks. _But you've been getting to know him for so much longer_, my inner voice reminded me, as months of conversations, phone calls, text messages and emails flashed through my mind.

Before I could form a response, Will asked. "More importantly, does Mr. Cullen love you?"

Now there was a question I couldn't answer with any degree of knowledge. "I care about Edward a lot, and he says he cares about me." That didn't sound right, that he _says_ he cares about me, and I watched Will's eyes narrow. "No, I know he cares for me." And I did. It was obvious not just because he had said those words yesterday, but in the way he talked to me, touched me, even in the way he looked at me.

"He's not going to move into the house, like Renesmee did with Dad, is he?" Will asked apprehensively..

This one I could answer without having to think about it. As much as I wasn't going to judge Jacob for his choices, I knew I wouldn't be comfortable having someone live with me and my kids without making things official. I was old-fashioned enough to know that I didn't want to reinforce that example for my kids. "Nope. But would you mind if he were to stop by for dinner, or a movie night, maybe hang out at the house a little bit?"

"Do I have to hang out with him?" Will asked, with the slightest edge of teenage whine in his voice.

"A little bit, yes. Otherwise, what's the point of having him there, if not for you to spend time with him and get to know him?" I asked, and Will harrumphed at my logic. I tried not to let my nervousness show as I waited for Will's response. So much hinged on whether or not he was willing to try.

"If he's important to you, Mom, I'll give it a go," Will said simply, shrugging his shoulders. I blinked back the moisture building in my eyes, and said a quick prayer of thanks that I had such great kids. Will looked up at me then, and rolled his eyes. "Jeez Mom, do you really need to cry about everything?" he teased with a smile, and I laughed, just like he had intended. Six short months ago, I would never have believed I would feel as lucky as I did right now.

Sunday dawned bright and clear, and I was somewhat thankful that I had saved my chores for this day, knowing I would need to keep myself distracted. Even though I kept myself busy with household tasks, I started checking my phone around one o'clock, anxious to hear from Edward. During our conversation Saturday night, he had finally admitted how nervous he was about seeing everyone on Sunday, and his admission only fueled my worry.

At two o'clock, I sent Rosalie a text, asking a question to which I already new the answer. Maybe my phone wasn't working, and that was why I hadn't heard from Edward. When Rose texted me back five minutes later, I knew it wasn't an issue with my phone.

By three o'clock, I had pulled out Grandma Marie's old silver service and started polishing, even though I had just done it before I put it away after Christmas dinner. I was trying to find anything to distract me from the heavy feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach.

Just after four o'clock, I began working on an elaborate dinner. I plugged my phone into the charger, just in case, and stared at it, willing it to ring.

At five o'clock, I couldn't take it any longer and sent Edward a quick text. _**Just wondering how everything went. Please call**_. My phone remained silent and still.

Just before I put dinner on the table at six o'clock, I scrolled through my contacts and found Edward's number and pressed 'send.' My call went straight his voice mail. The kids loved dinner, but I was barely able to eat. My stomach was churning and my head was pounding as I tried to fight back tears.

"Mom, do you have a headache? Why don't you go lay down for a while? Will and I can clean up," Sarah offered, laying her hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I think I just need to lay down for a little bit," I agreed, lifting my hand up to pat hers. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Once I got up to my bedroom, I closed the door behind me and climbed into bed, taking my hippo in my arms and snuggling him against my cheek as I fought the tears. I opened my phone and typed _**Where are you?**_ I pressed send and then curled up on my side, my arms still around the hippo, hugging him fiercely. I pinched my eyes shut, trying to make my imagination stop working overtime, as it conjured up a picture of Edward entwined in an embrace with a faceless blonde woman and whispering _'Bella who?' _into the woman's ear before he kissed her passionately.

I awoke with a start to find my room dark, and I had no idea how much time had passed since I laid down. I wasn't sure what woke me until I heard his voice. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Bella," Edward said softly from somewhere next to and above me. I felt his fingers graze my arm and the curve of my shoulder. I squinted but could only make out his silhouette in the darkness, and I sat up quickly and threw my arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"Edward, I've been so worried. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you text?" I gasped, sighing with relief when his arms slid around me, pulling me even closer. His hands smoothed my hair and rubbed my back, and I felt myself relax for the first time in days at his comforting touch.

"I'm sorry, my phone got turned off, and in all the confusion, I forgot to check it until I was almost back to Port Angeles." His voice was gruff, slightly nasal, and the fact that it didn't sound right made me realize that other things weren't right. Edward was here in my bedroom when he was supposed to be in Portland.

"Edward, what are you doing home? What about your meetings?" I asked, pulling back as I reached for the light on my bedside table. I blinked rapidly in the sudden brightness and then turned to look at him, gasping in shock. "Oh my God Edward! What happened to your face?"

**Yes, it's a cliffie. Those of you familiar with my posting schedule know that the update will post next week on time, so it's not too long to wait, right?**

**I'm anxiously awaiting thoughts on Edward's disclosures in this chapter, so please consider sharing your reactions with me. As always ****if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it. Special t****hanks to all of you who take the time to read and comment each week to let me know your thoughts and make me giggle and think and work harder. If you haven't reviewed yet, and you're still reading this ridiculously long author's note, what's stopping you? I'd love to hear from all of you!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Nothing that I do here is possible without my betas, and there are no words that adequately express my thanks to them for all they do. Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are amazing and two of the best friends a girl could ever have. Thank you for everything you do for me – betaing this story being the least of it all! And to Anne at Twilighted, who works all kinds of crazy hours and still takes the time to pretty up my story for you, I send my unending gratitude.**

**I apologize for the cliffie in Chapter 20. I did not do it to increase reviews or to simply be evil. It was truly the only logical place to break the chapters. So many of you asked questions, and so many of those questions are answered below, that I'll let you get to it. Please meet me at the bottom for some important information!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_His face, oh my God, his beautiful face! _Edward's right eye was closest to the lamp and he squinted in the sudden brightness. There was no need to narrow the left eye, as it was already swollen shut. He had two butterfly bandages above his left eyebrow, and I could see stitches peeking out from underneath as well. He had another stitch directly between his eyebrows on the bridge of his nose, which was also swollen and bent at a slightly different angle than I was used to seeing. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see the darkening bruise under his right eye. Further observation showed that he had a cut above his upper lip, his bottom lip was swollen and split near the corner, and his left cheek was scraped and bruised.

I wanted to reach up and touch his face, but I was afraid to hurt him. He seemed to sense my need, or maybe he required the contact as much as I did, because he reached down to grasp my hand. I could see that the knuckles of his right hand were raw and abraded, and I looked back up at him as he raised my hand to place my fingertips on his right cheek. He let out a soft sigh when my skin made contact with his, closing his right eye for a moment and pressing a soft kiss to my palm, groaning softly as he did so.

"My God, Edward, what happened?" I whispered, afraid to move my fingers, not knowing where he was injured.

"Felix," he said with a moan as he shifted, wincing when he bent his torso, absently rubbing his ribs. "Long story short, Felix and I should never be in the same city as one another, nevertheless the same room. Heidi failed to tell him that I was invited to Chelsea's birthday party. After some angry words and quite a few choice phrases, Felix decided to take things to a physical level and remove me from the party himself."

"Edward, I….." I didn't know what to say. Even though I had spent years surrounded by Jake and his rambunctious friends, they had never done anything more than wrestle for fun. They had never purposefully hurt one another. "How bad is it?" I asked, gingerly touching the bruising beneath his good eye.

"I have a broken nose, three stitches, a split lip, and a couple of bruised ribs," Edward answered.

"And what did you do to Felix?" I asked with trepidation, worried about how badly Edward had hurt him.

"Nothing," he growled, his good eye narrowing. "A couple of his friends pulled him off me and restrained the both of us before I could get a punch in." I could hear the regret in his voice, and the coldness of his tone made me shiver.

"How did this happen, then?" I asked, lightly feathering my fingertips over the bruised and scraped knuckles on his right hand.

"I may have punched the wall at the hospital," Edward muttered, sounding embarrassed. "I didn't get your messages until I was almost here. I had to turn my phone off at the hospital. When they were done with stitches and x-rays, I called my partners and told them I wouldn't be able to make the meetings this week. But then I had to turn my phone off again when the police showed up, and I forgot to turn it back on when I got in the car." He ran the fingers of his undamaged hand through his hair, tugging on the roots. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I just turned the car and headed for home. It never even occurred to me to stop at the hotel to pick up my stuff. All I could focus on was getting out of Portland."

There were a million questions racing through my mind and I was going to insist on answers. Seeing his agitation, I knew those questions would have to wait for just a little bit. I wanted nothing more than to calm him. I reached up and gently pulled his hand away from his hair, pressing a kiss to his fingertips before settling our hands in my lap. "I'm glad you're here. I was worried when I didn't hear from you," I said softly. I raised my hands to his face, and I could see that my fingers were trembling violently. "May I?" I asked, touching him with just the tips of my fingers. Edward nodded wordlessly, his eyes closing when I started to move my fingertips across his skin.

I traced the curves of his cheekbones, carefully avoiding the bruising on the left side. I smoothed my thumbs across his forehead, bypassing the stitches above his left eye, soothing him until his brow was smooth and relaxed. I skipped over the bridge of his nose, instead trailing my index finger down the slope of his nose and then lightly touched his lips, which were open as he inhaled raggedly. I traced the small dent in the center of his chin and then cupped his jaw as I rose up to press a soft kiss to his lips. He moaned again, and this time there was more pleasure than pain in the sound. I gently rubbed my lips against his, unwilling to apply any more pressure and add to his discomfort.

A knock at the bedroom door startled me and I sat back. Edward stiffened and stood quickly, hissing sharply as he did so. I remembered bruised ribs from my foolish motorcycle days with Jacob and felt a rush of sympathy for Edward's pain. I remained seated on my bed and reached for his uninjured hand. "Come in," I called, and Sarah opened the door, standing uncertainly on the threshold.

"Hey Mom, I just wanted to let you know I'm headed to bed," Sarah said, her gaze flicking back and forth between Edward and me, her eyes filled with equal parts curiosity and worry.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, surprised to find it was only nine-thirty. It felt like I had slept much longer, and I was a little disoriented by waking so abruptly. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze and got up from the bed, suddenly feeling nervous about Sarah's reaction to me having my boyfriend in my bedroom. That thought sounded so backward and absurd in my own head that I chuckled. "Okay. Sorry I was so out of it tonight. Thanks for your help," I told her, putting my arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

"I hope you're feeling better," Sarah said, and her eyes were wide when she looked back at Edward. "You too, Mr. Cullen. No offense, but you look kinda awful right now," Sarah said.

"No offense taken, Sarah. I feel kinda awful, although it's gotten better in the last fifteen minutes or so," Edward answered, his usually crooked grin more lopsided than usual. "Thanks for not running screaming when you saw me, and for letting me in and telling me where your mom was."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen," she said, pausing for a moment before looking at me. "Will's in his room, if you want to tell him good night too."

"Okay. Thanks again sweetheart," I told her sincerely. I waited until she was in her room before turning back to Edward. "Do you want to wait in here?" I asked uncertainly, knowing that nothing was going to happen, but worrying about my children's impressions of the situation nonetheless.

Edward seemed to understand my unspoken concerns. "How about I wait in the kitchen instead?" he suggested.

"Sure, just down the stairs and off to the right. I'll be there in a few minutes," I promised, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. I watched him walk down the hall and descend the stairs before I headed to Will's bedroom.

I could hear Will shuffling around inside and I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. I hadn't expected to test his agreement to give Edward a chance so soon, let alone in this manner. "Come in!" Will called when I knocked.

He was sitting on his bed in sleep pants and a tee shirt. When he saw me, a tentative smile spread on his face. "Hey Mom, you feeling better?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for letting me rest tonight," I replied.

"Mom, what happened to Mr. Cullen? Was he in a car accident or something?" Will asked, his voice full of unexpected concern.

"Actually, someone hit him," I told Will.

Will frowned in disapproval, his attitude instantly shifting. "Why, what did he do?"

"Will, stop," I warned, displeased by the tone of his voice. "I don't know all the details yet, but I do know that Edward was the only one hurt. Please don't make assumptions about what happened."

Will blushed. "Sorry, Mom," he apologized. "Tell him I hope he feels better. And looks better, because he really looks like shit right now."

"William!" I said with a sharp bark of laughter. I reached over and mussed his hair, pretending to put him in a head lock. "Thanks again for letting me rest tonight. Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning," I told him, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Edward was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water at the sink when I came into the room. Under the harsh lights he looked even worse, and I couldn't stop the noise of distress that escaped.

"I look that bad, huh?" he asked ruefully, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

"It's a good thing you're so pretty to start with," I joked. My humor was rewarded with a smile, just like I had hoped.

"Pretty?" he scoffed, pretending to sound offended. He met me halfway across the kitchen and slipped his arms around my waist. "Pretty?"

I raised my hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Okay...beautiful?" I asked.

"Hardly," he disagreed. "You're the beautiful one, Bella."

"Today? Absolutely," I teased him as he lowered his face to mine. He pressed his lips against my left cheek, then my right, and again on the tip of my nose before gently pressing them to mine. His lips moved softly, slowly over mine and I was reminded of our tentative first kiss at the bookstore. I stroked my hands over his shoulders, seeking to reassure myself that he was really here.

Edward's fingers grasped my hips, pulling me closer to him as his mouth opened over mine and his tongue surged forward between my lips. I heard his sharp intake of breath at the same time I tasted blood, and I pulled back.

Edward swore and touched his lower lip where the cut there had opened again. I silently gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table and grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to him. Edward pulled a couple out and pressed them gingerly to his lip, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked him.

"I had breakfast at the hotel," he answered.

I frowned in disapproval. "Nothing since?"

"Coffee at the hospital?" Edward said, more of a question than an answer.

I shook my head and went to the refrigerator, removing the containers that held leftovers from the meal I had barely been able to eat. "I hope you like lasagna," I said, dishing out a couple of portions and putting them in the microwave. Making sure I hadn't warmed it too much, I placed the plate before him and set one for myself next to him.

Edward took a tentative bite, careful to keep the food away from the injured side of his mouth. "This is delicious, Bella," he complimented, taking another bite. I ate as well, and for a short period of time the only sounds in the kitchen were the clink of silverware against plates. When Edward was finished, he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it before placing it in the dishwasher. I did the same when I was finished, and we stood in the kitchen, looking at one another.

"Do you feel up to talking a little bit?" I asked him.

"As long as I can hold you while we do, then sure," Edward said, and his words made my heart flutter. We settled on the couch in the living room, sitting side-by-side. Edward moved to put his arm around me, but I shook my head, wanting to be face to face while this discussion happened.

I took his hands in mine, wanting and needing the contact as I spoke my mind. "Will you tell me what happened today, the whole story, not just long story short?"

Edward sighed. "Can we compromise on long story medium? The abridged version for today, with the promise of a completely unedited edition when I'm not so fucking tired?"

His use of the profanity told me just how exhausted he was. "All right, long story medium it is," I agreed.

Edward studied my face, raising his hand to stroke my cheek, his eyes warm with worry. "Are you sure you're up to it? The kids said you weren't feeling well?"

"Edward, I was very concerned today when you didn't call or text when you said you would. And then when I couldn't reach you, I may have even freaked out and overreacted a bit and given myself a headache, so I laid down for a while after dinner," I squeezed his fingers reassuringly at the distressed look on his face. "I'm okay now, especially with you here. But I have to admit I feel a little justified in my overreaction when you show up on my doorstep looking like this."

"I'm sorry that I caused you to worry, Bella." He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to my lips, pulling away before either one of us could get carried away as we were wont to do. I settled back against the cushion and watched him gather his thoughts.

"So I guess I need to tell you more about my relationship with Heidi. We met at a networking function in Portland. She owns a public relations firm and my partners and I were looking for someone to help us with expanding the business. She and Felix had just finalized their divorce, and she asked me out for drinks. The night of our first date, her babysitter ended up with an emergency and so Heidi ended up bringing Chelsea with her. She was almost six years old, and an absolute delight. I think I fell in love that night, it just took me a long time to realize that I fell in love with Chelsea, not with Heidi."

"Felix was never around. He actually moved away from Portland right after the divorce was final, Heidi said to live with his girlfriend. He had nothing to do with Chelsea whatsoever, and Chelsea never talked about him. Heidi and I only dated for a couple of months before I proposed. Again, if I look back on it, I think I was totally swept up by the fact that they were a ready-made family. We were married within six months of meeting."

"Shortly after we got married, the PR business really started to take off, and Heidi's travel schedule with it. While Heidi was gone, I was Chelsea's primary parent. Evenings, weekends, it was just the two of us." Edward's eyes were distant as he remembered past events and shared them.

"I think I already told you that I found out much later that Heidi and Felix started up their relationship again shortly after we married. The signs were all there and in hindsight I should have seen them. But even though I knew things weren't the way they should be, the way I wanted a marriage to be, I let it go on for so much longer than I should have because of Chelsea."

I could feel my heart aching for Edward's loss, because that is truly what it was. He'd had everything he thought he wanted, and Heidi and Felix had ripped it all away from him, including a child he obviously cared for much more than they did.

"When we got married, Heidi told me she was anxious to give Chelsea a sibling. I'd always wanted to have kids, and having Chelsea in my life only reinforced that desire. But once her business took off, Heidi changed her mind, and told me she didn't want to 'destroy her body' that way again. Being in PR, Heidi was very into her image. She was obsessive about what she ate and how she looked. I resigned myself to the fact that Chelsea was going to be it for me, but I secretly hoped that Heidi would change her mind. One day Heidi suddenly told me she was pregnant. I knew there was no way it could be mine though. It had been months since we had been together that way." He started tugging at his hair again, and I reached up to take his hand in mine. "When I reminded her of that she didn't even try to convince me the baby was mine. She broke down and confessed that she'd been seeing Felix for almost our entire marriage."

"I moved into the spare bedroom immediately, even though Heidi begged me for a second chance. She promised to break things off with Felix and told me that Chelsea would be devastated if I left her."

I growled out loud at that. How dare Heidi use her daughter as a weapon like that against Edward!

"I knew I couldn't ever trust her again, but I couldn't just leave Chelsea there either. Just because my world had turned upside down didn't mean Chelsea's had to. I continued to take care of Chelsea when Heidi was out of town or worked late, although she was most likely with Felix those times as well. Heidi became very clingy, started showing up at my work, following me. She would go into a rage when I'd refuse to listen to her. Rosalie tried to convince me to get a restraining order, but I was afraid how that would affect my ability to see Chelsea."

"Felix finally managed to convince Heidi that the three of them – soon to be the four of them – were meant to be. She had me kicked out of the house, which had been hers before the marriage. That was when she stopped letting me see Chelsea. I tried to get a court order allowing me to see her, but with no biological or legal ties, I had no rights. Rather than drag out the proceedings, with the baby due soon, Rosalie convinced me to drop my claim for visitation with Chelsea and said we'd try again after the divorce was final. Felix moved right back into that house like he had never left, and as though I had never had a place there."

"Chelsea and Felix remarried three days after our divorce was final, and the baby was born a month later. Apparently Felix wasn't totally convinced of Heidi's claim that he was the father, because he insisted on a paternity test," Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"What about Chelsea?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Chelsea since the day Heidi kicked me out, although we are in contact via text and email. When things get really tough in their house, she calls. Last time I actually talked to her was back in the fall. Remember the night at the club, I sang that John Mayer song? Rosalie always accuses me of singing my feelings, and I guess she's right. I let Rose think it was Heidi on the phone, but it was actually Chelsea. It's been tough for her since the baby was born because it gave Felix the son he's always wanted. Lately she's been spending a lot of time with Heidi's sister, Gianna, which is good."

"Did Chelsea see your…altercation with Felix?" I asked, horrified at the thought.

"Actually Chelsea didn't even know I was coming. Heidi was mad at Felix for making plans for the weekend with his friends, and was just using me to try and make him jealous. I fell for it, hook line and sinker." Edward's eyes darkened with anger. "And no matter how hard I try to ignore him and be the bigger man, he knows just what to say to get to me, what buttons to push that cause me to react."

My heart simply ached, even as my anger grew. Who the hell was Heidi to use Edward like that, to prey on his affection for his step-daughter to further her own childish interests? I was irrationally upset that Edward had been the only one who had been hurt. I wasn't normally a vindictive person, but I suddenly wished that Edward had been able to get in a few licks against Felix. I personally would like to get my hands on Heidi, the conniving bitch.

"What in the world could he possibly have said to you that caused all this?" I asked, gesturing to his face.

"Nothing important," Edward dismissed my question with a wave of his hand, groaning as he leaned back against the couch cushions and closing his eyes.

I was sure he was avoiding my question, and I didn't believe his off-the-cuff answer for a moment. I had a feeling that whatever Felix said to him was the crux of the argument, and the fuel behind his abrupt return from Portland. But as much as I wanted answers, I couldn't press him any further when he looked so stressed and strung out. I filed the question away to deal with later. Instead I asked the other question that was weighing heavily on my mind. "Do you think Felix a danger to Chelsea, Heidi or the baby?"

"No, I don't. This kind of anger he reserves for me. Heidi's from a close-knit Italian family that would castrate the bastard if he ever raised a hand against her or the kids." I couldn't help but feel relieved at that, in spite of my ill will toward Heidi.

"I'd kind of like to castrate him myself," I muttered. "With a spork. A really dull spork."

Edward let out a sharp bark of laughter and then groaned. "Bella, please don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

"And there's reason B for some spork revenge," I grumbled.

Edward laughed again, and this time the sound was lighter. He reached over and pulled me into his lap, groaning as he did so but refusing to release me even over my protests. I ceased struggling immediately, not wanting to aggravate his injuries. I laid my head against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his throat.

I had one other question for him that I needed to have answered tonight. His response was going to affect us all. "Edward, are you planning to try to keep seeing Chelsea?"

He didn't respond right away, and I didn't press him immediately for an answer. When it came, his voice was sad, resigned. "I don't think so. I love Chelsea, but I think she'd be better off if there was less of a chance of this kind of confrontation in her future. Heidi and Felix need to work out their problems, and I don't need to be caught in the middle. I can't do this to myself any more, especially now that it involves you and your family. I can only imagine what your kids think of me, showing up here looking like this."

"They'll understand when I explain," I reassured him.

"At least something good came of today," Edward murmured against my forehead, his fingers playing with my hair

"What is that?" I asked, feeling a shiver run down my spine when his fingers slipped beneath my hair to caress the back of my neck, his thumb pressing against my pulse point and undoubtedly discovering the way my heart rate picked up.

"I'm back home, with you," he whispered, tilting my head back so that he could kiss me. I reached up and threaded my fingers in his hair as our lips moved softly, nibbling lightly. I teased his lower lip with my tongue and felt his body stir beneath mine where I lay sprawled across his lap. He groaned, this time in frustration, pulling away when both of us were breathing hard. I slid off his lap, careful not to put any strain on his ribs. He stood beside me and took me in his arms again, seemingly as reluctant as I was to part company. As much as I wanted to ask him to stay, that wasn't something that could happen with my kids just up the stairs.

"Are you okay to drive home?" I asked, stroking his swollen cheek with my fingertip. "For that matter, should you have driven home from Portland today, with only one good eye?" I asked with a hint of censure in my voice when I considered that he had probably not been in any condition to drive.

"It actually does look worse than it is. I can see just fine," Edward told me. "I think once I take some medicine and get an ice pack on it, it will look and feel much better in the morning." Now I really wished he could stay, because I wanted to be the one to take care of him. He pressed another soft kiss to my lips. As much as I loved his deep, passionate embraces, these gentle ones were just as enjoyable, maybe even more sensual in their own way.

"So what's your schedule for the week now?" I asked him as we walked to the door.

"Well, I've got some phone calls to make to see if I can somehow arrange for this project to be completed without me returning to Portland. And I've got to call Rosalie. I gave her contact information to the police officer at the hospital as the way to reach me, and I better talk to her before they call. She is going to kill me for going to Portland without consulting her first," he said with a shudder. Knowing Rose and her mamma bear attitude, he had every reason to be fearful of her reaction.

"And I believe I've got some plans to make for the big Valentine's Day weekend with my girlfriend," he teased. His smile disappeared when I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What's wrong? You don't like me referring to you as my girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, that part I really like. What I hate is the Valentine's Day part," I confessed.

"How can you hate Valentine's Day?" Edward asked in astonishment. "I thought that was the ultimate holiday for couples."

"Only because the greeting card industry insists on making it so," I grumbled. "I have always hated these Hallmark holidays, the ones invented by marketing idiots for the sole purpose of selling overpriced gifts. Who can honestly believe the kind of drivel that results from such a consumer-driven occasion? Like you can buy someone's true affections with conversation hearts or a box of chocolates."

Edward was staring at me with amazement, not even trying to fight the grin the turned up the corner of his mouth. "Wow Bella, it's a shame you don't feel you can be direct or honest with me," he teased. "It's so hard to read between the lines when you're evasive like this."

I blushed, embarrassed by my little rant. "Sorry, I just find holidays like Valentine's Day insincere. What makes February fourteenth any more important than February fifteenth? Seriously, it's just a date on the calendar."

"Okay, duly noted," Edward said, still smirking. "May I still see you this weekend, or do I have to wait two weeks because of your dislike of Hallmark holidays?"

"You're lucky you're already hurt, buster, or I'd have to hurt you instead," I mock glared at him.

"Oooh, so Hallmark holidays make you violent as well," Edward teased. He tugged on my hand and pulled me into the circle of his arms. "Am I allowed to take you out to dinner, or is that a forbidden Valentine's activity?"

"Smartass," I muttered. "I'm actually working all day Saturday. Not only is it Jacob's weekend with the kids, but since both Holly and Angela both have someone, I told them I'd cover the holiday."

"You have someone now too, pretty girl," Edward reminded me, and my heartbeat quickened.

"Dinner would be fine," I agreed with a smile. "That's not a specific Valentine-influenced activity, and I'll have to eat after work anyway. Do you want to pick me up at the bookstore at closing?"

Edward's arms tightened around me. "If the kids are going to Jacob's for the weekend, I was wondering if maybe I could persuade you to spend it with me?" His voice was playful, hopeful, and I could feel my body thrum with awareness as I thought of an entire weekend alone with him again.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm, you might be able to sway me to your way of thinking."

"Anything I can do to increase my chances?" Edward teased.

"Why don't you plan to plead your case for the weekend when you come over for dinner with me and the kids on Wednesday?" I invited, striving to keep my voice casual.

"Mmmm, that will give me extra time to work on my argument," he murmured, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "What time?"

"Six o'clock?" I suggested.

"Perfect," he agreed. "I'll bring dessert."

We shared one more lingering kiss at the door and then I ushered him out into the night, making him promise to text me when he got home and to take his pain medication. As I wandered through the house, shutting off lights and closing things up for the night, I thought about all that had transpired today. For all of Edward's attempts to focus my attentions on lighter subjects, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he wasn't sharing with me. Despite the progress in our relationship, we still had some talking to do.

* * *

**I hope that I am forgiven for the cliffie…..**

**Many thanks to those who have recommended Never Enough. I had a huge influx of readers this week thanks to ms-ambrosia, Iadorepugs, and BilliCullen, all of whom have recommended this story to their readers. Thank you so much! If you're not reading their stories, why not? I highly recommend them all, especially BilliCullen's ****Cleanup on Aisle 5 ****which cracks me up every time!**

**When I started publishing this story 20+ weeks ago, I figured I would get a few reads, maybe some reviews, and just enjoy sharing the story with a few people. The response on both Twilighted and Fan Fiction has far surpassed my wildest dreams! In commemoration of Never Enough hitting 1,000 reviews (!) I will post the first EPOV outtake next week. It will be published as a new story under my author name on FFN and not as a new chapter to ****Never Enough****, so if you want to see what goes on inside my Edward's head, make sure you've got me on author alert. For those of you reading on Twilighted, I will not be publishing EPOVs until the main story is complete, due to the complex and lengthy process of getting a new story betaed and approved. Feel free to hop on over to FFN to check out the outtake, if you are so inclined.**

**Thanks so much to all of you for your amazing response and support of my little story. As always, ****if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it. Please consider leaving me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Amazing thanks to my amazing betas, Iadorepugs, Cullen_Crazy01, and Anne, who pretty things up for you and make the chapters flow. You guys are the best! Also many thanks to ****Melee03**** , who wrote a lovely recommendation for **_**Never Enough**_** on the Fictionator's website. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Monday was crazy at the store with deliveries and customers. I felt bad when Edward called at the last minute and asked me to join him for lunch and I had to decline, but Angela had a doctor's appointment for one of her kids and our afternoon help wouldn't arrive until two. He said it was fine and that he would talk to me that night.

"Sorry about lunch today," I said softly into the receiver when he called for our nightly chat. I settled back against the pillows on my bed, remembering how he had looked sitting on the edge of it last night, bruised, beaten, and exhausted. The thought made my heart ache, and I looked forward to creating a much more pleasant memory of Edward in my bedroom, hopefully in the not-too-distant future.

"It's okay Bella. I shouldn't have waited until the last minute to invite you like that, and I know your Mondays are busy." Edward's deep voice was soothing, less nasal than yesterday, and the sound made me smile.

"So tell me about your day. When do you need to go back to Portland to clear out your hotel room?"

"Actually, I lucked out on that one. One of my former partners offered to take care of that for me, and even now my suitcase and belongings are being shipped home to me," Edward told me. "Even better, he convinced the client that my participation in the project can occur long-distance, so I have no plan to return to Portland any time soon."

I would never tell him how relieved I was to hear that he wasn't going back there, where _they_ were, refusing to even think their names. "That's fantastic news," I agreed. "And how did your conversation with Rosalie go?"

"You mean my meeting? The impromptu one she called with my brother and my parents, in my office at nine this morning?" Edward asked wryly. "Turns out the police in Portland called her last night because they forgot to ask me a couple of questions. Rather than call me last night like a rational person might, she pounced on me at the office this morning with my entire family. They were all there waiting when I arrived."

"I'm sure she was just concerned," I defended Rose's vehemence, but very easily imagined the very scenario Edward described.

"She was concerned, and she was pissed. And she was definitely more pissed than concerned," he said with a laugh. "But she had every reason to be. She knew better than anyone, probably even better than me, what could happen. What _would_ happen. After she inspected my face, which she declared to be 'utterly gruesome,' she started in with the yelling," Edward told me.

"I imagine she had a lot to say," I teased. "I'm surprised you even had time for lunch."

"Emmett ordered lunch catered in for us, since my dad wanted to check out the extent of my injuries when Rosalie was done raking me over the coals."

I had forgotten that Edward's father was a doctor. "And did you pass inspection?" I asked.

"Actually, no. Dad was very displeased with the job the doctor in Portland had done with my nose, so he reset it." I felt a little queasy imagining what had transpired, and was glad that Edward didn't elaborate. "He told me not to overextend myself and my ribs will be fine. He declared the stitches acceptable, although he said I may have a faint scar above my eyebrow. And most importantly, it gave my Mother an opportunity to fuss over me all throughout lunch."

"You invited me to lunch with your parents there?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. They were disappointed but understood that it was very short notice," Edward commented.

"Wait, you mean they know about me?" I had no idea that the knowledge of Edward and I as a couple had spread beyond our circle of friends.

"Of course they do, Bella" Edward said, his tone affectionate. "My mother is absolutely dying to meet you, and my father asked when we were going to make a trip to Seattle so he could meet 'my pretty girl'." His use of that nickname made my heart flutter even amidst the panic I felt. "But they understand about the store and that you work weekends or have the kids. I had to talk them out of ambushing you at the bookstore, and only through my amazing powers of persuasion were you able to avoid a fact-finding mission from Esme Cullen"

Edward didn't seem bothered at the prospect of me meeting his parents, and I suppose at my age I shouldn't have been either. After all, he'd already met my parents, or at least Charlie and Sue, at the opening of the bookstore, although it hadn't been as anything more than friends at the time. Edward had also met Seth and not run away screaming, and had agreed to spend the evening with my children this week. Hell, he'd even met Jacob and Renesmee and we had all made it through that encounter unscathed. I wasn't so sure I could meet his ex-wife face-to-face, knowing all she'd done to manipulate Edward and her own daughter, and resist the urge to rip her hair out.

"Fact-finding mission?" I asked.

"Like I said, my parents are anxious to meet you, the woman that I've been talking about for months, the woman that Rosalie apparently told my mother over a year ago was the perfect girl for me," Edward said. "Rosalie also helped to convince them that stopping at the bookstore, when you were unprepared, was a bad idea."

"Remind me to thank Rosalie," I murmured, still feeling a certain amount of trepidation at the thought of meeting Edward's parents.

"Rose is a very compelling person, as you know. And she was in full lawyer mode this morning, making her all the more convincing. No one argues with Rosalie when she's like that."

I remembered how this conversation had started, and was anxious for answers. "So does Rosalie have any idea what's going to happen with the police?" I asked.

"Actually, yes she does. Felix was arrested this morning on assault and battery charges and will be arraigned tomorrow morning. Thank God they picked him up at work and not in front of Chelsea at the house yesterday for her birthday party. I was grateful the police listened to me on that one," Edward answered. "I'm sure he'll post bail, so he'll be back home tomorrow afternoon."

"Will you have to go back to Portland for the arraignment?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. I _really_ didn't want him going back there.

"No, I don't need to go back right now. According to Rosalie, if Felix pleads not guilty, which she said he will do, the court will set some dates. I may need to attend a deposition at some point in time, and if it goes to trial I will need to testify, but I don't need to be there any time soon. I'll have to talk to the prosecuting attorney soon, but I'll do that through a phone conference with Rosalie."

"What does Rosalie think is going to happen when he's charged?"

"He can't really deny that he assaulted me, with the pictures the cops took and my statement. Rose said he'll try to get the charges lessened, through what she called mitigating circumstances. He'll claim I provoked him, or that I took the first swing. If Heidi and his friends don't lie to protect him, those claims aren't going to be able to hold up."

"What do you want to see happen?" I asked. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Felix locked up and the key thrown away. Hell, I wanted to see him buried under the jail. I was still surprised how vindictive I felt about the whole thing. I was generally not a violent person, but I wanted Felix to pay for what he'd done to Edward.

"I actually want to see him get some help. He and Heidi have got a lot of problems, and Chelsea and the baby need them both too much," Edward said, his voice soft. The way he spoke about Chelsea tugged on my heartstrings. God, I loved how much Edward loved that girl. "Rosalie said she would convey my wishes to the prosecution, so if Felix wants to work a deal hopefully counseling will be one of the conditions." Edward's ability to look at the bigger picture and put aside any negative feelings amazed me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"A little more pain than yesterday, which my Dad said is normal. I can breathe better now, which helps, and even though I agree with Rosalie that I look 'positively gruesome,' I feel better that my nose is straight again. Is that shallow?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes, I was just getting ready to treat you to a rendition of 'You're So Vain'," I taunted him in return. "Thank God your Dad fixed your nose, because I'm only dating you for your dashing good looks."

"Don't forget my amazing bedroom skills," Edward growled playfully, and I felt a clenching low in my belly as I remembered the extent of his amazing bedroom skills. I could feel the hotness color my cheeks as his low chuckle made me press my thighs together. "I can practically hear you blush, Bella."

His comment only made me blush harder. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Please don't apologize. I love it when you blush. Especially when you blush all over," he said, his voice throaty and entirely sexual.

I gasped, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a groan as his words made desire for him flood my body. "Is it the weekend yet?" I asked shakily.

"Mmmmm, does that mean I don't have to work too hard to plead my case on Wednesday?" Edward asked.

I needed to rein this conversation in before I threw caution to the wind and invited him over right now. My children had been incredibly understanding when Edward showed up on the doorstep unannounced last night, but I doubted they would be as accommodating if they discovered him in my bed tomorrow morning. "Actually the weekend plans hinge entirely on what you bring for dessert," I said in a light, teasing voice.

"Then I'd better choose something good," Edward said with another chuckle, his tone conversational rather than intimate, as though he knew I was trying to put the brakes on a little bit. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, even as my body reacted with disappointment. "What are we having for dinner on Wednesday? So I can better decide what to bring for dessert?"

"Um, actually I haven't thought that far ahead yet," I said. "Are you allergic to anything, or is there anything you don't like?"

"I'm not overly fond of pickled beets or brussel sprouts," Edward said, adopting a serious tone.

"Well damn, so much for sharing my famous pickled beet and brussel sprout casserole," I deadpanned, earning another chuckle from him. "How about a salad, some sort of chicken, some sort of non-beet-or-brussel-sprout vegetable, and some sort of side dish?"

"And some sort of dessert," Edward agreed. "Sounds wonderful. Anything the kids love or hate when it comes to dessert?"

"We are all chocolate fiends," I told him. "Especially Will, who has a sweet tooth like you wouldn't believe."

"Ahhh, good information to have," he said conspiratorially. There was a pause in the conversation, and I heard him trying to smother a yawn. He stifled a groan at the end, and I felt a surge of sympathy as I remembered his bruised ribs.

I knew Edward would never voluntarily cut our conversation short, even if he was tired or in pain, so I faked a yawn myself. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm tired," I told him.

"You've had a busy day. I should let you go so you can get some sleep," Edward said immediately.

I smiled to myself, having accurately predicted his response. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Edward."

"Good night Bella, my pretty girl," he responded.

###

Wednesday evening found me flitting around the kitchen, nervously anticipating Edward's arrival. Even though I had timed the cooking perfectly so that the dishes would be finished at the same time, I checked them again just to be sure.

I heard Sarah giggle behind me. "Relax Mom, it's just dinner."

I turned to find her in the doorway, watching me with a smile teasing her lips. "I know, right? You'd think I've never cooked before."

"Well, you've never cooked for a meal quite like this. How often do you introduce your teenaged children to your boyfriend after all?" Sarah teased, and I felt a fluttering of butterflies in my stomach.

"You guys already know Edward," I protested feebly, trying to calm my nerves.

"Yes we do, but this is more….official," Sarah said. "We met him first at the bookstore as just a friend, and I don't think Sunday night should really count, do you?"

I nodded thoughtfully, remembering my children's concern over Edward's injuries, and their acceptance of what I told them on Tuesday night. Both Sarah and Will had been upset for Edward when I had given them an abbreviated and sanitized version of Edward's marriage and divorce. I don't think it occurred to them, with the civility Jacob and I shared throughout our break-up that divorces could be so acrimonious, or that spouses could and would intentionally hurt one another that way.

Will in particular asked a lot of questions, his overall demeanor very protective of me. Although I tried not to let it show, it frustrated me that I wasn't able to answer many of his questions because I simply didn't have the information. Which reminded me that I still needed to get the full story from Edward, and soon. If it were only me involved, I could wait or even let it slide, but by bringing him into my children's lives, I needed to know everything including, or maybe _especially_, those things he didn't want to discuss. I just needed to figure out how to approach it with my intensely private boyfriend so that he felt comfortable filling me in.

The ringing of the doorbell jarred me from my reverie. I felt my heart race with nervous excitement when I realized that the sound heralded Edward's arrival. Rather than race to the door as was his usual practice, Will stayed put on the couch, playing a game on his X-box and studiously ignoring the doorbell. Sarah too stayed back to watch me answer the door, and I felt the observant and curious eyes of both my children on me when I opened the door.

Edward looked both better and worse than he had two nights ago. Better because the swelling around his left eye and nose had gone down, and because his father had restored the original shape to his nose so that his features were no longer distorted and somewhat unfamiliar. Worse because the bruising that had spread under both eyes was a rather spectacular shade of deep purple. The dark stitches stood out in stark relief to the pale skin of his forehead, no longer hidden by a butterfly bandage. His split lip was healing rapidly, as was the abrasion on his cheek. He was dressed casually in a light gray hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of worn tennis shoes on his feet.

Edward leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my cheek, smiling my favorite crooked smile as he whispered "Hello, my pretty girl." When he straightened up again, I noticed that he held a large bakery box with a smaller, wrapped package on top in one hand, and a small nosegay of flowers in the other. His smile widened when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just because it's not actually Valentine's Day doesn't mean you can get away with observing the Hallmark holiday," I warned him quietly.

"You are the only one opposed to the Hallmark holiday," he murmured. "Besides, these aren't for you anyway." He looked over my shoulder at my children and smiled. "Hey Sarah, Will. Thanks for having me over for dinner tonight." He held out the small bouquet of pink and white roses to Sarah, whose eyes widened in surprise as she automatically reached for it.

I watched the delighted smile spread across my daughter's face as she accepted the small bouquet of flowers. A blush colored her cheeks as she buried her nose in the fragrant blossoms to take a long sniff, and I saw my little girl in the worshipful eyes that she cast up at Edward. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much, Mr. Cullen."

"You're welcome," he said. "Hey Will, catch!" Edward said, tossing the wrapped package toward my son on the couch.

Will reflexively reached up and caught it, looking at Edward with suspicion before slowly unwrapping the paper to find a CD by one of his favorite local bands. He looked up in astonishment. "Wow, no fu…reaking way," Will said, catching himself at the last minute and casting a nervous glance in my direction. I raised an eyebrow and followed it up with a smile, and Will grinned in relief.

"One of the guys in the house band where I play is friends with the drummer and he had a couple of advance copies of the album that comes out next month. I remembered you singing along with their stuff at the painting party and thought you might like it," Edward said.

Will's eyes were still wide as he studied the CD. "Wow, that's just….thanks, Mr. Cullen." He looked up again at Edward and for the first time since I told Will that Edward and I were more than friends, the smile reached his eyes when he grinned at Edward.

"You're welcome," Edward said. Although I'm sure the kids didn't see it, I spotted the light blush on Edward's cheeks and the look of happiness in his eyes at their reactions, and I couldn't help but smile. He handed me the bakery box and then tucked his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie.

Sarah studied him for a minute, and when his hands stayed in his pocket she asked, "What did you get for Mom?"

Edward sighed dramatically. "Nothing. She won't let me."

"Oh man, she gave you her 'I hate Valentine's Day' rant, didn't she?" Sarah said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I do hate Valentine's Day," I insisted, feeling an embarrassed flush warm my cheeks.

"You_ think_ you hate Valentine's Day because Dad is the most unromantic creature on earth and never remembered it. Or your birthday. Or your anniversary." Sarah argued. I hadn't expected her to out her father's failures in that department and it caught me off guard.

"Oh really?" Edward said, casting an appraising eye toward me.

"If you hate them so much, why do you always make such a big deal of them with me and Sarah?" Will interjected. "We always get cards, and candy, and presents."

"It's true that Jacob never remembered dates, and yes I've always made a big deal of them for you guys, but that doesn't mean I have to like them for me," I huffed, feeling like they were ganging up on me.

"Hmmmm, very interesting," Edward said, his tone contemplative.

"I need to go check on dinner," I said with a scowl at all three of them. Sarah and Edward laughed outright, and Will grinned at my grumpy attitude. I turned on my heel and marched off the kitchen, muttering under my breath about ungrateful, tattle-tale offspring.

I was working at the sink a few minutes later when I was startled by the feel of Edward's hands on my hips. "I actually do have something for you," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my back and causing my skin to erupt in gooseflesh.

"Edward," I said, trying to frown in disapproval while my body automatically sought the warmth of his. I leaned back so that my shoulders were against his chest, sighing with contentment at the feel of his body against mine.

"Bella," he said in the same tone of voice, his hands on my hips turning me in his embrace so that I was facing him. "Trust me, you'll like this," he promised, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I felt my breathing accelerate as he slid one hand slowly up from my hip to grasp the back of my neck, tilting my head as his hungry lips came down to claim mine.

I wound my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair, opening my lips to his seeking tongue when he deepened the kiss. He pressed me back against the kitchen counter, the hand at my neck sliding forward to cup my cheek, the other hand at my waist pulling me tightly against him. His lips were warm and persuasive, and within minutes I was breathing hard and pressing back against him, my body thrumming with awareness and arousal.

Edward gentled the kiss, his lips and tongue gently caressing mine as we both caught our breath. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine before kissing the tip of my nose. "Hi," he whispered, leaning back to look at me with a devilish smile.

I loosened my grip on his hair and let gravity pull my arms down to rest on his shoulders. "Uh, yeah. I'm….whew. Wow, is it hot in here?" I asked, fanning myself.

Edward grinned. "I take it you like what I brought for you?" he teased.

"Yes, feel free to do that any time you'd like," I told him, my pulse still racing out of control because of his proximity. "And thank you for the gifts for my children. You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Do you think they liked them?" he asked, and I could hear a note of uncertainty in his voice. It made me ache inside, in a good way, to know how much my children's acceptance meant to him.

"I think it's safe to say that they liked them. You know, Sarah's never gotten flowers before. I'm sure Daniel will be upset that some other guy beat him to the punch," I joked. "And I can't believe that you knew to give Will that CD. He loves that band."

"I knew as soon as I heard Will singing along that he had to know their stuff. Like I told him, one of the guys in the house band at Maria's knows one of the musicians, and I thought Will might enjoy getting to hear their new stuff a couple of weeks before anyone else. No big deal."

His attempt at nonchalance didn't fool me one bit, and I was both impressed and touched that he had remembered such a small detail. "It is a big deal, Edward. Not many people would be able to identify Will's favorite band after only meeting him a couple of times. And I'm willing to bet it was more than an educated guess that pink is Sarah's favorite color?"

"All girls like pink, Bella," he argued. I raised an eyebrow at him the same way I had raised it at Will earlier when he almost swore, and Edward crumbled under the look just as quickly. The blush that had tinted his cheeks earlier returned. "Okay fine, she carries a pink backpack, and she was wearing a pink sweatshirt the day we painted the bookstore."

_Is he real_? I wondered for what must have been the thousandth time. Jacob was by no means an uninvolved father, but Edward already knew things about my children that even their own father didn't realize. I couldn't stop myself from standing on tiptoe and pressing my lips to his once again, needing to be close to him. He groaned, slipping his arms around my waist and opening his lips to mine.

The oven timer sounded and both of our eyes popped open as we stopped, mid-kiss. I giggled, looking at him cross-eyed like that and then stepped back, smiling. "Dinner's just about ready."

"Can I help?" Edward asked.

"Just let the kids know. I'll have everything on the table in a couple of minutes," I said, reaching up to smooth my index finger over his bottom lip. He grabbed my hand with his and pressed a kiss to my fingertip and then winked, turning away to leave the kitchen.

Dinner went better than I expected. Having broken the ice with Will by giving him the CD, Edward and Will spent part of the meal discussing their favorite bands. Edward seemed impressed by Will's familiarity with independent Seattle bands, and even I was surprised by the extent of Will's knowledge. When they started discussing favorite video games, Sarah looked over at me and rolled her eyes comically in an age-old 'boys-will-be-boys' expression. Edward seemed to realize he and Will were dominating the conversation, and he turned to Sarah to ask her what she was reading. The rest of the dinner conversation centered around books, and Edward and I discussed several that we had either read or that were on our to-be-read lists.

When we broke out the dessert, the kids oohed and ahhed over the flourless chocolate torte Edward brought from the pastry shop that provided the baked goods for A New Page. After shoveling down two pieces, Will surprised me when he invited Edward to play his X-box with him. I waved off their offers of help in the kitchen and sent them off to play their game, and started gathering the dishes from the table, intending just to stack them in the sink for the time being.

Sarah lingered behind as well, helping me clear the table and running warm soapy water in the sink for the dishes that needed to be hand washed. The two of us stood side-by-side at the sink, working in companionable silence.

I could hear Edward and Will bantering over the sound of the game. Will was taunting Edward about his lack of 'skillz.' Edward must have made some impressive move in the game, because a moment later he was laughing loudly and Will was bemoaning his luck. Will issued another good-natured challenge, and the two of them continued on with their game. I couldn't help but grin as I listened.

I looked up to find Sarah smiling at me with the same kind of fond smile I often had on my face when I looked at her and Will. The look was so…..maternal…..that it startled me a bit. "What?" I asked her.

She looked over her shoulder towards the living room, as if to reassure herself that 'the boys' were occupied. She turned back to me with a knowing grin. "You love him, don't you Mom?" she asked softly.

"What?" I repeated, shocked at her question.

"You. Love. Edward." Sarah said slowly. "Well, more accurately, you are _in_ love with Edward," she said, appearing to mull over her word choice.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in a near-whisper, still shocked by her statement, and the fact that she was so…..okay with it.

Sarah rolled her eyes like the teenager she was. "Really, Mom. You two are adorable together. You practically glow when he's around, and he can't keep his eyes off you. It's cute, but it's also kind of disgusting, really, since you are my Mom."

I was frozen on the spot, unable to process anything other than Sarah's words that I loved Edward. No, that I was _in love with_ Edward. I don't know how long I stood that way, but it was long enough for Sarah to have set several pots in the drying rack. She nudged me, and I picked up a pot to rinse it, wiping at it absently with the dishcloth while I mulled over her words.

I heard the sound of footsteps, and I looked over my shoulder to see Edward lounging in the doorway, leaning against the jamb and smiling at me. All of the sudden, the truth of Sarah's words, and my feelings for Edward, hit me full force. _I loved him_. I had never been more certain of anything in my life. It took every ounce of self-control I possessed not to declare myself to him right then and there. I honestly think the only thing that stopped me was Sarah behind me and Will stepping around Edward and into the kitchen

I noticed Will glance meaningfully in Edward's direction and Edward nod in response. I couldn't help but feel wary at the smug looks they exchanged. "How was the game?" I asked.

"I smoked him," Will said, a swagger in his step.

"He did. But I made him promise me a rematch," Edward countered. "We were coming in to see if you ladies wanted to watch a movie."

"I've got a calculus test to study for tonight. Will, don't you have a Spanish vocab quiz tomorrow?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

Will looked confused for a minute and then realization dawned on his face. "Yeah, Spanish. Gotta work on conjugating those verbs."

"I thought you did your homework after school?" I protested.

"Homework yes, but we both have some extra studying to do. Up in our rooms," Sarah insisted, putting her hands on Will's shoulders and pushing him toward the stairway "We'll be upstairs!" she called over her shoulder, and I watched with confusion as the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

"What just happened here?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I think they were trying to give us some privacy," Edward said, a smirk on his face. "Subtle they are not." He looked around the kitchen. "Can I help you finish in here?"

I looked at the sink and shook my head. "No, it's okay. Want to go sit on the couch for a while?"

Edward reached for my hand and lifted it to his lips, diverting at the last minute and pressing a kiss to the inside of my wrist the way he had on New Year's Eve. My pulse quickened just as it had then.

We sat down on the couch and I handed Edward the remote, not really caring what we watched so long as I could snuggle with him. He flipped through the channels, settling on an old James Bond movie. He leaned back into the corner of the couch and raised his arm, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. I slid closer, laying my head on his shoulder as he wound his arm around me.

I was embarrassed when I started yawning a few minutes later, but Edward just chuckled. He grabbed a pillow and placed it across his legs and gently pulled me down into his lap. I completely ignored the movie and lay on my back, watching Edward in the flickering light of the television instead. He wasn't watching the movie either, but studying me as he ran his fingers through my hair, fanning it out against the pillow. He traced the outline of my face and I closed my eyes, humming in contentment as his fingertips continued to skim the lines of my cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me, emerald fire in his gaze. I carefully pushed myself up and wound my arms around his neck, gently pulling him to me for a kiss. One hand still in my hair, he splayed the other across my back and held me to him as his lips opened over mine.

The kiss started out slow, gentle. Our lips moved in synchronization, our tongues stroking languidly. Edward tasted amazing, honey and cinnamon with a hint of chocolate from dessert. I couldn't stop the groan of desire that escaped my throat when he tightened his grip in my hair and deepened the kiss. His lips were wet and wild on mine, his teeth nipping and tongue soothing my bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth. The hand that had been splayed across my back moved forward to cup my breast, his fingertips plucking at the already pebbled nipple, eliciting another moan from me.

Edward slid his hand down my side, his fingers stopping to grasp at my hip before palming my bottom, his fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh there. I was warm, wet and throbbing between my legs and I desperately wanted his fingers to soothe the ache. But I still had enough presence of mind to realize we were on the couch in my living room, in full view of my children should they decide to come downstairs.

Edward was the one to pull back and put the brakes on, telling me with his actions that he was just as aware of our surroundings and situation, just as concerned about my kids as I was. If possible, I loved him even more for this. "How am I doing pleading my case for the weekend?" he murmured, caressing my cheek once again with his fingertip.

"You had me at flourless chocolate torte," I teased, enjoying the rumble of his chuckle in response. "Actually, you had me the moment you asked the other night," I admitted with a blush. I reached up to brush my fingertips across his cheek where the bruise was dark but the scrape was healing. He still looked so tired. "I wish I could have asked you to stay, so I could have taken care of you," I told him.

"Bella, you did take care of me. And I know I can't stay with you when the kids are here. But we've got the whole weekend to look forward to. Alone," he said, with a meaningful glance at the stairway. He leaned forward and pressed one more lingering kiss to my lips. "Come on, walk me to the door before I try to convince you to let me stay," he said.

_Wouldn't take much convincing_, I thought to myself as I followed him to the door, our fingers entwined. He pulled me close and covered my lips with his own, once again leaving me breathless and longing for the weekend.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who checked out **_**Enough to Hope**_**, the outtake in Edward POV of **_**Never Enough**_**. I'm making a list of other outtakes you said you'd like to see, and I look forward to sharing more of his voice with you. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do (link is on my profile) and let me know what you think of their first meeting through Edward's eyes.**

**I treasure your feedback, and love responding to your ideas and questions, so why don't you take a minute to let me know what you thought of this chapter? As always, if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it. There may just be a teaser for Chapter 23 in it for you this time :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Even though I manage to write around 5,000 words every week for this update, there are no words in my vocabulary or possibly even the entire English language to adequately express my appreciation of my betas. Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are amazing in every way and two of the very best friends I could ever ask for. Thank you for your help, especially during the last six weeks. I love you both.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

I was just pulling down the blinds that covered the windows to the left of the entrance when the bell hanging over the door rang, announcing another late-arriving customer. Straightening and pasting a smile on my face despite my weariness, I turned to find Edward standing in the doorway, my favorite crooked grin on his lips. My forced smile became genuine, and I watched as he turned around, securing the lock on the door and flipping the sign to 'CLOSED'.

His face was showing further signs of improvement. The scrape on his cheek was almost healed entirely, as was his split lip. His nose looked much better, the swelling almost completely gone. The bruising under his eyes was starting to change colors and was still going to get worse before it got better, but overall he looked much more like the Edward I knew and loved. _Loved._ The word made my heart tingle.

"Must have been a busy Friday. I thought you closed at seven?" Edward asked, checking his watch. "According to Mickey, it's actually seven-thirty-five." He stepped to the other side of the doorway and pulled the blinds down over the windows, securing them at the bottom.

"You have a Mickey Mouse watch?" I asked curiously. Edward grinned and held his arm out. On his wrist was a sleek black leather band with a wide silver face and a black and silver silhouette of Mickey Mouse with his hands pointing to the hour and minute.

His smile turned sheepish. "Chelsea picked it out for me when Esme, Carlisle and I took her to Disneyland for her birthday. So why are you closing up so late?"

"I had a rush of customers just before seven, and I just chased the last one from the store. We've had to do that every night this week. I think we're going to have to extend the store hours."

Edward's brow furrowed. "I don't know if I like the idea of you being here so late."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a big girl, Edward, and the daughter of a police chief. Do you not remember what happened last time you approached me without announcing yourself outside the store after dark?"

Edward absently rubbed his abdomen where my elbow had connected with his stomach that night. "No, I remember. But I can still be concerned, can't I?"

"Yes you can, and it's very sweet. But I can take care of myself."

"Are you here all alone right now?" he asked, looking around the store.

"No, Billi's in the back packing up today's leftovers so that I can run them to the Mission in the morning." One thing Angela and I had agreed on was any extra food which could not be sold, preserved or given to employees would be donated to the Port Angeles Mission. It wasn't often that we had extras, but it felt good to be able to donate when we did.

"Once she's done with that, I just need to reconcile the paperwork and straighten things up for tomorrow, and we can go." I had my bag packed this time and waiting in my car, and I was anxious to show him the new sleepwear I had purchased for the weekend.

"I can help straighten up out here, if you want to get a head start on the paperwork," Edward offered. "I know where the cleaning supplies are, and I can push a broom around."

I felt guilty even considering his offer. He'd worked all day, and he was here for a date, not to work for me. But because of the late customers, I was so far behind on the closing routine that it would take longer than usual to finish up. With his help, we could escape back to his house all that much sooner. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

Edward nodded, his eyes flaring as they focused on my mouth. "I don't mind at all. Honestly, I'm rather anxious to get you home," he said, his voice husky as he stepped forward, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my face to his for a heated kiss. He slipped his arms around my waist, hauling me closer to him, his hands dropping lower to grab my ass.

"Home, I like the sound of that," I murmured against his lips, teasing his bottom lip with my tongue as I rose on my tiptoes so that I could press against him. I slid my arms around Edward's waist and my hands into the back pockets of his jeans, cupping and squeezing his ass the way he did mine. His responding groan sent a shiver down my spine.

Edward pulled back, his eyes dark, his breathing rapid. "Go. Do your paperwork," he commanded in a low voice that made my stomach flutter. "The sooner the work is done, the sooner the play can start." He turned me around toward the back room and gave my bottom a playful swat. I jumped, surprised not only at his swat but at the arousal I felt flooding through me. I could feel a blush color my cheeks as I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He smiled and winked.

I walked back to my office in a haze of desire, suddenly very anxious to end my work day. I sat down at my desk, staring through the paperwork stacked there, lost in thought. I didn't even realize I had company until I heard someone clearing their throat loudly. When I looked up, Billi was standing in the doorway with a knowing grin on her face.

Billi was one of my favorite employees. As the mother of two teenagers who loved to read as much as I did, I had much more in common with her than most of the college students we employed. I always made sure to schedule at least one day per week that the two of us would work together, and that was usually by far the most fun work day of the week for me.

"All right, Bella, I'm leaving." She looked around to see if Edward was anywhere nearby. "Happy Valentine's Day. Have a good weekend with that man of yours. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and giving me an exaggerated wink.

I felt myself blush and then winked back. "That's a pretty short list, isn't it?" I teased her, and we both laughed. "Big plans for the weekend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've got quite the hot weekend planned! The kids are with their dad, so I'm going grocery shopping tonight. I don't know about you, but nothing exciting ever happens to me at the grocery store," Billi answered. We laughed together again, and I followed her to the back door and watched as she got into her car, waving as she drove away. Once she was gone, I locked the back door and returned to the office to look through the day's receipts and count the deposit.

I was double checking the numbers and entering them into the computer when I heard Edward's voice sound over the speaker. "Bella, please report to the front counter. Bella to the front counter. Thank you." I giggled as I finished entering the column of numbers and hit save before exiting the office to see what he needed.

"All clean, boss, and ready for your inspection," he said, waiving an arm toward the cafe. I could see that Edward had wiped down all the counters and put away the supplies. The floor was freshly swept as well, and he had even straightened the chairs. He had turned off the main lights, leaving the bookstore bathed in low light of the security lamps.

"Looks great. If the whole architect thing ever falls through for you, feel free to give me a call. I can put in a good word for you with one of the owners here," I teased.

Edward grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Done with your paperwork?"

"Yes, I just need to file everything away and put the deposit in the safe, and then we can go" I told him.

"Good. Now would you indulge me for a moment? I want to try something," Edward said, taking me by the hand and leading me through the store, back to the darkened children's area.

I followed him, standing in front of the mural which was still one of my favorite features of the store. He smiled at me, looking a little bashful, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "What do you want to try?" I asked him, utterly confused.

"I have regretted the way our first kiss ended, with that silly disagreement. I was such an ass, telling you that I shouldn't have kissed you," Edward said.

"And I was an idiot for running away," I reminded him. "But we've certainly gotten past that, haven't we?"

"Yes, but I'd like a do-over on our first kiss. I'd like to do it the way I had been imagining, without anyone else here, without any interruptions."

"Edward, you've more than made up for that," I told him. "Besides, interrupted or not, that kiss was pretty spectacular."

"Agreed, but humor me anyway, Bella," he said.

_As if I could refuse him anything. _I nodded wordlessly, feeling my stomach flutter the same way it had when he had kissed me all those months ago.

Edward's cupped my face with both of his hands, sliding his fingertips along my cheekbones and bringing his thumbs to rest against my cheeks. He exerted the gentlest of pressure to tilt my head back, slowing bringing his closed lips to mine. He kissed both corners of my mouth and then took my bottom lip between both of his, nibbling lightly. The very tip of his tongue grazed the outline of my upper lip, and we both sighed in pleasure when I opened my lips, my tongue reaching out to touch his.

Edward slid his hands into my hair, his fingers braiding in the strands as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The tentativeness of the first kiss re-creation was gone, and his tongue surged forward, stroking mine with purpose. I bit back a groan as our lips moved, needing to be closer to him. I slipped my arms around his waist, tugging on the belt loops of his jeans to pull him to me.

Suddenly I was pressed with my back against the mural, my body flush with Edward's. He reached down to grasp the back of my knee and pulled it up sharply so that I had one leg hitched up over his hip as his mouth ravaged mine and his hands explored my body. I slid my hands beneath his shirt and swallowed his moan when my fingers made contact with the bare flesh of his back. Edward rocked his hips against mine, and I felt the proof of his arousal press against my stomach. I gasped for breath when he finally released my mouth, his lips exploring my jaw and the column of my throat, kissing, nipping and sucking the flesh there. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't want to wait until we got home.

"Bella, tell me to stop. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've fantasized about making love to you in this bookstore," Edward confessed as his fingers freed the buttons on my blouse to expose my collarbones and the tops of my breasts in the pretty ice blue lace bra I had chosen with him in mind this morning.

"Oh God," I gulped as his warm mouth worked its way across my heated flesh, aroused beyond belief that he had fantasized about the same thing I had.

Edward misunderstood my reaction and my words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no," I breathed. "Please don't apologize. I've…..I've thought of the same thing."

"Jesus," he swore, his eyes wide and burning with desire when he looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yes, Edward. Since the first time you brought me here."

"Where?" he demanded, his lips returning to my collarbone and moving lower, his tongue teasing the contour of lace where it cupped my breasts.

"My office," I replied breathlessly. I squealed and giggled when he hoisted me up instantly by my waist. I wrapped my legs around his hips when as he carried me through the bookstore toward the back office space.

Edward pushed through the office door and set me down on the edge of the desk, stepping between my knees and leaning down to kiss me. "Like this?" he murmured, his lips blazing a trail from my mouth and across my jaw. His hands were on my hips, grasping me and pulling me forward.

"No," I admitted, unable to look him in the eye and not entirely sure I could verbalize what I had fantasized.

"How, Bella?" His breath was hot on my neck, his tongue laving the spot behind my ear that always drove me crazy.

I groaned in response, too embarrassed to tell him. "Edward, I can't," I denied, shaking my head.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses against the column of my throat before moving back up so that he could whisper in my ear. "Please Bella, won't you tell me?" he begged, his voice silky and hypnotic.

The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. "You behind me, and me bent over the desk," I confessed in a whisper.

"Fuck," Edward's voice was low, almost a growl, and I felt a throbbing deep between my legs at the sound. His fingers tightened convulsively on my hips, which fueled the fantasy even further, as it had been the first touch of his hands there that had inspired it. His mouth came up to cover mine again, his kiss consuming me, making me wild with want.

I reached up and circled my arms around his neck, raising myself toward him even as he slowly bent me back towards the surface of the desk. I giggled when I felt a stack of papers beneath my left shoulder blade, and the bank deposit bag near my right ear.

"Don't move," Edward commanded, his eyes dark, and I felt a shiver of desire run down my spine. I sat back on my elbows, my legs dangling over the edge of the desk, watching him. I tried to stifle my chuckles as he grabbed the papers and neatly stacked them on the file cabinet, followed methodically by the bank deposit, my pen and paper holder, and the telephone. Finally he closed my laptop and carefully set it aside. "What's so funny?" he asked, watching as I rocked with silent laughter.

"In the movies or in books, the couple is always so overwhelmed with desire that they just sweep the stuff from the table or desk so it all goes crashing to the floor," I said, still giggling. "That was rather neat and organized."

"Did you really want me to mess up your paperwork and break your laptop?" Edward asked.

"No, of course not," I teased. "I'm glad you have the presence of mind not to be overwhelmed."

He reached out and captured my hand, pressing it to his thick erection. "I don't know about not feeling overwhelmed. Feel what you do to me, Bella."

My fingers automatically curled to cup him in my hand, my thumb stroking his length and swirling around the tip through the thick denim of his jeans. Edward groaned loudly, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. I pushed myself up from my elbows and reached for the button on his jeans, but at my movement he opened his eyes, dark with desire. He grasped my wrist and removed my hand from him, then gently pushed me down on my back again.

Edward's hands sought the buttons on my blouse, undoing them with haste and pulling it open, sliding it down my arms and tossing it aside. He cupped my breasts with his warm hands, his fingers teasing my nipples, then leaning down to take the lace covered peaks between his lips, first one and then the other. I let my head fall back as his lips, teeth and tongue teased my nipples, driving me wild. I inhaled sharply in anticipation as he slid his fingers down my abdomen to work the button on my slacks.

"Lift your hips, Bella," he rasped, and when I did so, my slacks disappeared. The wood was cool beneath the matching lace of my boy shorts, and I enjoyed a feminine rush of pride and satisfaction when he moaned at the sight of me sprawled in only my underwear on the desk. He reached out with his index finger and traced a line from my chin down the center of my chest, past my belly button, and stopping just above the lacy underwear that covered me.

"Edward?" I said, my voice husky and low.

"Yes love?" he responded, looking up at me. I felt my stomach contract at the look of wanton desire in his eyes.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I told him.

He smiled wickedly. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" His fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons on his shirt, which he shrugged off and tossed away as he had done to mine. I barely had time to admire the muscled expanse of his chest before his hands moved to his belt. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him work the buckle, then the buttons of his fly. He left his jeans hanging there, low on his hips, as he toed off his shoes and socks, and I was practically panting by the time he dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them, clad in a pair of black boxer briefs that did little to disguise his state of arousal.

He smiled at me, a little self-consciously it seemed under my frank appraisal. He raised his hand to his hair, running it through the strands as he often did when he was nervous. "Edward?" I repeated.

"Yes love?" he echoed his earlier statement.

"Come here, please," I said, holding out one hand to him.

He stepped forward quickly, bracing his arms on either side of my torso as he leaned over to press a heated but surprisingly tender kiss to my lips. I reached up and wound my fingers into his hair, lifting my body while pulling him closer, suddenly desperate to have his skin on mine.

Edward's lips left mine, tracing a path across my jaw to my ear. He took the lobe between his lips and sucked before tracing the contour with his tongue. "I've had such fantasies about this, having you on this desk, spread out and waiting for me, Bella. I can't wait to taste you."

The moan that forced its way from my throat at his words was embarrassingly loud, and I could feel his grin against my skin as he slowly kissed his way down my neck. He nipped at my collarbone and then lifted one hand to slide first one then the other strap of my bra down my shoulders. Using his index finger and thumb, he flipped open the front closure of my bra and peeled the cups away, his mouth on my naked flesh before I realized it had been uncovered.

Edward's fingers teased and plucked the opposite nipple in time with his tongue strokes. I could do nothing but writhe and arch my back, pressing my aroused flesh against him. I sought friction to appease the ache between my legs but had no leverage with my position on the desk and my legs hanging over the edge. I raised my knees, sliding my feet and calves up and wrapping my legs around his hips, bringing my entire body toward his.

Edward's lips left my breasts and moved down my stomach, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin there. He slid his hands down my thighs to grasp my knees, gently pulling so that I released him from my legs' grip. He slid his hands back up to my hips, grasping the sides of my lace panties and tugging. I lifted my hips again, and he slid the whisper of lace down and away.

Edward knelt down between my legs, his hands sliding sensuously from my feet up to my knees. He raised my legs, looping them over his shoulders as he kissed his way up my inner thighs, sliding his hands beneath my ass to cup, squeeze and tilt it. He pressed his lips to my center as his nose nuzzled my clit and I cried out, my fingers scrambling for purchase on the smooth wood surface of the desk.

His hot breath left me panting and yearning for more. "Please," I half groaned, half hissed. Edward's tongue slowly swept through my folds, ending just below the hypersensitive bundle of nerves before working his way back down. His nose brushed against my clit once again, the gentle contact maddening. I had to fight to stop myself from burying my fingers in his hair and his face between my legs.

I was nearly incoherent with desire as he continued to lazily lick my sensitive flesh. I gasped when he slowly slid one long finger into me, then a second. Edward's mouth moved up, the very tip of his tongue flicking my clit, and I felt my entire body spasm in response. As his tongue continued to work its magic and his fingers stroked inside me, I rose to my elbows to watch. I was utterly transfixed by the sight of him between my legs, his shock of reddish brown hair against my thighs a beautiful sight.

He looked up to find me watching and growled, and the vibrations nearly set off my orgasm. "You like to watch me down here?" Edward asked. I nodded, panting. "Not nearly as much as I like to do it," he responded, sucking my clit between his lips and teasing it with his teeth as his fingers twisted and stroked forward. My thighs tightened involuntarily around his head as I raised my hips, trying to move in time with his thrusts. He draped his free arm across my hips, holding me down to the desktop as his mouth moved against me. When Edward started humming as his tongue stroked, I felt my body begin to spasm and tighten. He felt it as well, his fingers and tongue all the more insistent as my orgasm crashed over me.

I cried out, almost screaming his name as my back arched, pressing my head back against the desk. I slapped my palms against the desktop with a loud smack, my entire body a quivering mess under his mouth and hands. His tongue continued to stroke me even as the waves of my orgasm subsided, and I shivered under his unrelenting assault, my body almost too sensitive to his touch.

Edward recognized my cry of distress and lifted his head, pressing one last gentle kiss between my legs before leisurely moving up, his mouth leaving soft, wet kisses along my abdomen and torso. He teased both my nipples with his tongue, and I was surprised at how readily they responded, and shocked at the heavy insistent throb returning between my legs at his action. I was still panting in exhaustion from the orgasm he had just wrung from me. How could I possibly want him again already?

Edward leaned forward and kissed my cheek, inhaling in surprise when I turned my head to take his lips with my own. I could taste myself on his tongue, the musky, slightly tangy flavor mixing with his own unique taste in a pleasant way. I clutched my fingers in his hair, holding him to me as the kiss became wild and unrestrained, and I groaned when I felt his arousal against my hip.

I dropped one hand down to the desktop and the other to his shoulder, gently pushing both of us up at the same time. I moved toward the edge of the desk, my lips never leaving his until I moved to stand, my legs a little wobbly beneath me. Edward caught me in his arms, holding me loosely. He slid his hands from my waist up to my shoulders and then back down again, his fingers grasping my hips and reminding me why we were in my office...naked.

I turned in the circle of his arms, leaning back so that my shoulders were against his chest. I laid my head against his shoulder and then purposefully took a small step backward so that my bottom pressed against him.

This time Edward was the one who groaned, his hips rocking against mine as his hands slid up my torso, cupping my breasts. He took both of my pebbled nipples between his fingers, his caresses and light pinches making me gasp. I slowly leaned forward and placed my palms on the desk, then turned and looked at Edward over my shoulder. The look of lust in his eyes made my knees weak all over again.

"I think you're still a little overdressed, don't you Edward?" I said, the low, husky timbre of my voice sounding foreign to me.

Edward looked down and seemed surprised to find that he was still wearing his boxer briefs. I watched shamelessly as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, his erection standing thick and proud and making my mouth...and _other_ parts...water in anticipation. He reached for the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom, his eyes back on me.

I heard the quiet sound of the tearing of the condom wrapper moments before I felt his erection nudge my bottom. His hands caressed my ass slowly and then dropped lower to my thighs, urging my legs apart as I leaned forward, now low on my elbows on the desk, the crease of my hips on the edge of the desk. His fingers teased the slick and swollen flesh between my legs before he placed himself at my entrance. I heard him take a ragged breath and then I was the one gasping as he entered me.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward again, and it was my fantasy come to life. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back with a look of intense concentration on his face. His long fingers grasped my hips as he slowly began moving within me, and I moaned at the sensations.

Edward's eyes opened at the sound, and he swore under his breath when he saw me watching him. "Oh my God, Bella. This is just….you feel so…." his words ended in a long groan as he pushed forward again. I draped my torso across the desk, and the change in angle made us both gasp.

His movements were slow, measured, and absolutely torturous. "Please, Edward," I cried.

"Please what, love?" he asked, his voice strained.

"F...f…faster," I said. "Harder."

Edward's answering groan was punctuated by a sharp jerk of his hips that buried his length deeper within me than ever before. "Is this okay? Fuck, I'm not going to last very long," he grunted.

"Me either," I admitted breathlessly, feeling my arousal climb with the rhythm of his hips against my bottom. "Oh God, just like that!"

The office was filled with our noises. My gasps and incoherent cries as my climax built, my legs shaking with the effort of trying to stand. Edward's groans and pants as he buried himself deeper and deeper within me until finally his balls were slapping against my clit, the sensation mind-blowing. The sounds of our bodies meeting, flesh against flesh, wet and luscious.

Edward's hands roamed my sides and back, his touch gentle in counterpoint to the thrust of his hips. His fingers caressed my neck and gently tugged on my hair before sliding back down to my waist. He held one hand there while the other sought the bundle of nerves that had become the focus of my universe. With a pinch of my clit between his thumb and forefinger, my climax broke over me in waves that had me almost sobbing.

Edward stiffened and pressed deep within me, and I could feel his pulsing release even as my body continued to flutter around his. The stream of consciousness that spilled from his lips was laced with grunts, gasps, repetition of my name, and a fair amount of profanity. Who knew that my perfect gentleman had such a dirty mouth, and that I would so love to hear him lose control like this? It thrilled me and I felt utterly wanton, knowing that I had this kind of effect on him.

His hands caressed my back again, fingertips tracing my spine and making me tremble. "Are you okay, love?" Edward asked hoarsely.

"So much better than okay," I said, looking back at him again with a smile. His eyes were soft and warm, his return smile weary but dazzling. We both groaned when he pulled back, our bodies separating. His hands were gentle as he helped me up, and he immediately took me in his arms.

"That was absolutely….I mean my God I…..I have no words," Edward murmured. "But I did miss this," he said, leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss that melted my heart.

We stood that way for an immeasurable amount of time until I shivered in reaction to the cooling air and my slowing heart rate. Edward squeezed me one last time. "Come on, my pretty girl. Let's get you home. If you want I'll show you my desk there too."

I just smiled as I handed him his boxers. "If you're lucky I'll let you."

* * *

**Well, that's not a half bad way to start the weekend... :)**

_**Never Enough**_** has been nominated for a Shimmer Award! It is up for the Fragile (All Human) Award. The competition is insane – has anyone read a little story called **_**Master of the Universe**_**? That's one of my competitors! But it's so exciting to be nominated – special thanks to Melee03 and to anyone else who may have put it out there. Take a few minutes and go check out the awards – there are some great stories there, and you might just find something new to read. www (dot) shimmerawards (dot) webs (dot) com / vote (dot) htm **

**I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me – each and every one brings a smile to my face. As always, if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it, so please consider sharing your thoughts with me. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of _Never Enough_, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**My beta Iadorepugs is freaking amazing, and one of the very best people in my life. Not to mention that she is like freaky talented when it comes to writing and deserves some co-authorship credit on this chappie. If you aren't reading her stuff, you are missing out on some of the best FF out there! **

**Meet me at the bottom for some important information! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

"Bella." Edward's voice was a soft whisper in my ear, slowly rousing me from sleep.

"Hmmmmm," I mumbled, snuggling into the pillow and arching my neck to give him better access as his lips traced from ear to my shoulder and back again.

"Oh Bella," he sing-songed, and I felt his warm lips nibble my earlobe. "Wake up, my pretty girl. Wake up."

"Uh-uh, don't wanna," I muttered, pressing my body back into his. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, moaning softly when my bottom made contact with his groin, where I could feel his erection straining. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting in the early morning light. "Well, maybe," I said sleepily, moving against him again and eliciting another groan. Edward's hand reached up to cup my breast in his palm, tweaking my nipple through the soft cotton of my tee shirt.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, looking down at myself. I was dressed in a white tee shirt and black yoga pants, not the silky, sexy lingerie I had purchased for the weekend. My mind ran through the events of last night. I recalled leaving the bookstore, stopping to pick up Chinese, and eating it in the living room while we looked through movies. After cleaning up from dinner, I changed into my tee shirt and yoga pants and cuddled up with Edward on the couch to watch our selection. But I honestly couldn't remember anything past the opening credits, and I was mad at myself both for falling asleep and for failing to debut my new sleepwear for him.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked, his warm breath against the back of my neck making me shiver.

"I can't believe I fell asleep last night," I pouted.

"You were tired. It was a long week. Not to mention we had quite a workout in your office last night," he teased, and I felt a blush heat my face. He continued to press his lips to my neck and slid one hand beneath my tee shirt to caress my skin. I reached behind me to run my hand along his side, my fingers encountering nothing but bare flesh as far as they could reach.

"Mmmm, seems like you're the one who's overdressed this morning," Edward said, and I could feel the grin on his lips.

"Can't have that, can we?" I breathed, squeezing his ass and running my hand down the outside of his thigh.

"No, we can't," Edward growled, his fingers moving down to tug at the waistband of my pants. I lifted my hips, giggling as we struggled to free me from the clingy fabric and then hissing in pleasure when he moved against me, skin on skin. He slid one leg between both of mine, his muscled thigh pressing against my center, which was already wet and throbbing with need.

He stroked his hand down my thigh to the inside of my knee, lifting my leg and placing it over his, then sliding his fingers back up my to the hypersensitive flesh between my legs. His fingers nimbly worked my clit while his other hand explored my breasts, his fingertips plucking and smoothing my nipples as I flexed my hips against his. His kisses on my neck grew more aggressive, and when he nipped at the tendons there, I gasped loudly.

Edward's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, tugging, and I sat up so that he could divest me of that as well. Before it hit the floor his hands were all over me again, pulling me back against him. His lips slid along my shoulder as his fingers toyed with my breasts. His tongue traced a line along my neck as his hands trailed down to my hips, slipping inward to fondle and stroke, making my hips writhe against him. He slid two fingers into my wetness, his lips at my ear.

"God Bella, I want you so fucking much," he whispered hoarsely.

"I want you too, Edward," I groaned. I shifted my legs wider and felt his hips settle between them, his erection heavy and ready at my entrance. I shifted back, feeling the head of his cock press through my folds. "Wait! Condom!" I gasped.

"Already...wearing...one," he groaned, pressing forward until he was fully sheathed inside me.

"You were pretty sure of yourself this morning," I teased.

"Hopeful, especially the way you were moaning my name in your sleep," he chuckled.

"What? No I wasn't," I denied, shaking my head and feeling my blush burn. It had been years since I had talked in my sleep...or so I thought.

"You've been driving me crazy for the last half hour, saying my name, moving against me, saying 'please'," Edward told me, holding my hips as he started to move within me.

"Well at least I'm polite," I joked, gasping when his fingers found my clit again, rubbing in time with his strokes.

"Please, Bella," he murmured, his lips on my neck again.

"Please what?" I groaned as he circled his hips against my bottom, burying himself even deeper within me. Already my climax was building, my body clutching at his as his movements became faster, harder.

"Please come for me. Please come with me, love." His voice was hoarse as his hands grasped my thighs, spreading me even wider for him. His lips latched on to the sensitive spot beneath my ear, and I began to fall apart under the sensual onslaught of his mouth and hands, and the feel of him thick and hard inside me.

"Edward," I moaned, leaning forward so that I could press back into him. His fingers flexed, biting into the sensitive flesh of my hips. The feel of his climax deep within me set off my own orgasm, my groan prolonged as he continued to thrust within me.

Edward rolled to his back, panting in exhaustion, his arms pulling me along with him so that I was laying half atop him, my back to his front, my legs wide where he was still buried within me. His fingertips ghosted over my body, causing goose bumps to rise in their wake. He raised his head and pressed a soft kiss where my neck and shoulder met. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

I laughed, and he groaned when my muscles contracted around his. "Now this kind of holiday observance I could get used to," I teased him. "We can start every holiday this way. Valentine's Day, Easter, Christmas…"

"Groundhog Day, Arbor Day, Columbus Day, Canada Day…." Edward joked in return.

"Oh, and let's not forget the important holidays, like Talk Like a Pirate Day."

"Aye, me lusty wench," Edward growled playfully in a truly horrible accent, peppering my shoulder with kisses as his hands slid up to cup my breasts and tug at my nipples. "May I plunder ye treasure?"

"Didn't you already, Captain?" I asked cheekily, sliding my hand down to where we were still joined, eliciting another groan. "And since when does a pirate say 'may I'?"

"Aye, ye be killin' me, wench," he said, his head falling back on the pillow.

I raised my head up to look at the clock just as the alarm sounded. We both groaned, this time in disappointment, and I felt Edward shift beneath me, our bodies separating as he reached for the alarm. I turned onto my side, pulling up the sheet as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Good morning," I whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his stubbled jaw, my fingers smoothing his wild hair off of his forehead.

"That it is," Edward agreed, his smile warm, his eyes warmer. "Any morning I can wake with you in my arms is better than good."

My heart raced at his words, and at the light in his eyes. He raised a hand to my face, stroking my cheek and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Bella, I want…" he began, but was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone on the night stand. I recognized the song as Sarah's ringtone, and I smiled in apology as I grabbed it and answered.

Sarah was calling to ask a question about her hair appointment, and then chattered excitedly about the dance. Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving the bed, and I shamelessly ogled his ass as he walked toward the bathroom. By the time I finished my conversation with Sarah, Edward had showered, dressed and left the bedroom. I checked the clock and shot out of bed, realizing that much time had passed and I needed to get ready for work quickly.

After a quick shower, I was left with no time to do my hair so I threw it up in a pony tail. We had designated Saturdays as a more casual day for staff at A New Page, and I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a red sweater, my nod to the Hallmark holiday. Edward was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, starting out the window with a pensive look.

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup for myself. "Sorry my call took so long. Sarah was extra chatty this morning," I told him, taking the seat next to him. "Did you have something you wanted to say earlier?"

"We're running pretty late this morning, it can wait," he said, reaching out and squeezing my fingers.

"Are you sure?" I asked, searching his eyes. I could see nothing unusual hidden in their depths.

"Yes, I am. We've got the whole weekend. Let's get you to work."

###

Several hours later I stood behind the counter at A New Page, ringing up a customer and trying to listen to what she had to say about the book she was purchasing. Normally I loved engaging in conversations with the patrons about the books they were reading, why they chose it and why they loved it or hated it. I even used those recommendations when suggesting books to other customers, or to choose my own reading materials. I stammered an apology to the regular customer when she had to repeat herself. She smiled and winked, apparently realizing the reason for my distraction. Despite my love for the book 'Water for Elephants' by Sarah Gruen, I simply wasn't able to focus on anything except the pair of green eyes that kept looking up at me over the laptop screen from the nearby desk.

I especially lost my focus when I considered that the last time I had seen those eyes looking up at me in this bookstore, his face had been pressed between my legs, his mouth, tongue and fingers bringing me to a shattering climax. I felt a rush of color brighten my cheeks at the thought of what had transpired in my office last night. It had been the most intensely erotic experience of my life, followed by one of the sweetest mornings ever in Edward's arms.

Every time I looked up and found him looking at me, I would smile what I imagined had to be the goofiest grin in the world, wondering how I ever got so damn lucky. I watched him surreptitiously while I worked on paperwork at the counter. The emotion that I had finally identified as love for him kept growing and expanding, and I wondered how long I would be able to keep from saying the words aloud.

Then I wondered why I was keeping those words from Edward at all. I knew he cared for me. And I knew that he had been hurt as badly, if not worse than I had, by his past relationship. After his horrible experiences with Heidi, I had no idea how difficult it would be for Edward to admit to himself any feelings he may have for me, or to speak them aloud. In the past he had stumbled over his words when trying to voice how he felt, and I wasn't sure he'd be able to tell me that he loved me even if he did.

Despite all he had done to show me that he cared for me, there was still that small, frightened part of me that was worried that he didn't. I knew it wasn't rational, and I knew it didn't make sense. He had never done anything to make me doubt him, but it wasn't as easy to overcome the feelings ingrained in me during my long, passionless marriage that I wasn't enough for a man like him, never enough for anyone to love in that way. That thought kept me silent even as my heart screamed for me to tell him how I felt.

The bell over the door sounded, and I reluctantly tore my gaze away from Edward. "Good afternoon and welcome to A New Page," I greeted the couple that stepped through the doors, my eyes lingering on them as they looked around. I was certain I had never seen them in the store before, and they were studying their surroundings as if the place was new to them.

"Thank you. What a charming bookshop! We've been dying to check it out," the woman's soft, lilting voice had an almost musical quality to it, as beautiful as she was. I felt a surge of pride in the bookstore. "And it seems we're just in time for lunch as well. How perfect!"

Edward's head snapped up when the woman spoke, the expression on his face puzzled when he looked first at me. I watched as his eyes widened with surprise when they shifted to the couple that had just entered. He rose from his chair and walked directly to them with a determined stride. I was suddenly fearful that this was Heidi and Felix, here in Port Angeles to cause trouble.

The woman smiled in delight. "Edward, I didn't realize you would be here! You look much better than the last time we saw you," she said, reaching up to touch his face in a familiar manner with a perfectly manicured hand. Edward did nothing to escape the contact, although he did huff out a sigh.

"I have to agree, Edward. Your nose looks much better. I'm so glad that you let me re-set it for you," the man said, greeting Edward with an affectionate hand to his shoulder.

My mind raced, filling in the missing information. _This is the man that reset Edward's nose, which means this man is Edward's father! And the woman must be his mother! _Oh God, I suddenly wished that I had chosen to dress nicer today, or that I had done more with my hair. I knew that Edward wanted me to meet his parents, but would he really let them surprise me at the store like this? The only thing that kept me even remotely calm was that Edward seemed just as startled as I was that they were here.

"Mom, Dad," he greeted, his voice a little gruff, and I could see that his jaw was clenched. He raised a hand to his hair, running his fingers through the unruly mess and tugging on the ends, a sign he was a bit rattled. "What brings you to Port Angeles?" he asked.

"We're in town to watch the twins tonight for Emmett and Rosalie. It seems their favorite babysitter had a big school dance to go to tonight and wasn't available." I realized that they were referring to Sarah. "We got to town a little early, and figured we would stop and get some lunch," his mother responded with another tinkling laugh.

"And with all the restaurants in town, you just happened to decide to come here?" Edward asked, disbelief in his tone as he shot a nervous glance in my direction. "Without a phone call, a little head's up?"

"Oh please, Edward. You know we've been dying to meet your Bella and see her bookstore. If we had called, you would have told us to stay away again. Please don't deny us the pleasure," his mother replied, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing soothingly.

"Mom, I really think this is a bad time. I mean, you could have sent me an email or even a text to warn us," Edward told her, scowling darkly at her.

As much as it warmed my heart when he said 'us' I couldn't stand by and watch him argue with his parents when it was obvious that he was worried about my reaction. I quickly stepped around the counter, thankful for the lull in business. "It's okay, Edward," I reassured him with a smile that I hope disguised my nervousness. I turned to his parents. "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella Black," I said, extending my hand and hoping no one noticed the slight nervous tremor.

Mrs. Cullen took my hand first, her fingers warm and strong around mine. "Esme, please. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law," she said with another laugh, and I could see a lot of her son in her smile. They shared the same beautifully colored hair, although hers was much less wild, carefully styled in waves that framed her heart-shaped face. She was slim and well-dressed, and looked far too young to have sons Edward's and Emmett's ages.

"And call me Carlisle, please," Edward's father said, holding his hand out for a handshake as well. Father and son shared the same striking green eyes and chiseled jaw. Carlisle's hair was honey blonde with a hint of distinguished gray at the temples, just what I'd expect from a well-respected doctor. His height and build were similar to Edward's, and I had the feeling I was seeing what Edward would look like in a couple of decades. Individually, Edward's parents were attractive. Together they were absolutely stunning, and it was easy to see that Edward had been doubly blessed with good genes.

Edward was watching me, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips. That smile froze in place at Esme's next words. "Well Bella, I have to say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward's been talking about you for months now, and I wasn't sure if he was ever going to introduce us!"

From the look in Edward's eyes, I expected him to whine 'Mooooommmm!' the same way Will did when I embarrassed him in front of his friends. Instead, he tugged on his hair again, the tips of his ears turning pink. It was adorable, watching him get all flustered, but I had been on the receiving end of that kind of embarrassment too, and I didn't want him to feel bad.

I had never been more grateful to have a customer approach the counter in all the weeks the bookstore had been open. Excusing myself from the conversation, I smiled again at Edward, trying to tell him with a look that having his parents here was okay. He returned the smile with his crooked grin, and I felt my pulse accelerate even now.

By the time I finished with the customer, and the two other ones that came up after that, Carlisle and Esme were seated in the café. Edward stood at the counter, talking with the clerk as he mixed a couple of coffee drinks. I watched as Edward thanked him, then took the drinks to his parents and sat down facing the counter. When our eyes met, he raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side, silently inviting me over. I motioned for the other clerk and asked her to watch the front counter for me.

I approached the table, smiling when Edward rose from his seat to hold out the chair next to him for me. "I hope you don't mind if I join you," I said.

Esme's smile was genuine and radiant. "Of course not, Bella. We were hoping that you could."

"May I get you all something to eat?" I asked, remembering her comment about arriving just in time for lunch.

"I already ordered for us, Bella," Edward reassured me. "I got your usual, I hope that's okay."

"Perfect, thank you," I told him, relaxing back in the chair. I caught a little smile between Esme and Carlisle, I think because Edward already knew my 'usual.'

"Bella, this bookstore is utterly charming! I just love the way everything is laid out," Esme said, her eyes sweeping the store.

"Well, your son had a lot to do with that. Several of the design elements were actually his idea," I said, directing another smile at Edward. He reached under the table to grasp my fingers, giving them a squeeze.

"Actually, I would say they were our ideas. Bella was the perfect client, very easy to communicate with and very clear in her desires." Edward's comment was innocent, but my thoughts immediately returned to my office last night and how he had convinced me to tell him what I wanted. My cheeks burned, and I watched as heat flared in Edward's eyes at my reaction. Damn that man, he knew exactly what I was thinking of and had no problem letting me see that. In front of his parents no less. He might have to pay for that later.

"So tell us, Bella, how are things going with the bookstore? Is it everything you hoped now that it's open and running?" Carlisle asked, bringing my mind back to the present and out of the gutter.

We spent a very pleasant lunch discussing the store and books we had all read. Esme asked several questions about my children, and shared a couple of stories about Edward and Emmett growing up that had Edward shaking his head and telling me not to listen to a word his mother said. I was surprised how at ease I felt with his parents, and pleased that they seemed to be just as comfortable with me. Even though I knew that technically they were fishing for information, it didn't feel like an interrogation but rather new friends getting to know one another.

I was reluctant to end our conversation, but the store was getting its afternoon rush and I knew I needed to get back to work. Esme was every bit as perceptive as her son and noticed my preoccupation. "Oh my, I can't believe how much time has passed! Bella, this has been wonderful and I hope that we can visit again soon, but Carlisle and I must get going to get to Rose and Emmett's."

We all stood, and I was surprised and pleased when Esme hugged me goodbye. Carlisle patted my shoulder and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "It has been a pleasure, Bella. I hope that you and Edward will come visit us in Seattle some time, maybe even bring those kids of yours with you," he suggested. I nodded wordlessly, not sure what to say, and Carlisle smiled then turned to help Esme with her coat.

"I'm going to walk them out to their car, okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded, blushing when he leaned down to press a kiss to my cheek. I watched him walk out with them, smiling and waving when his parents turned to do the same. I forced myself to turn away and focus on my work again, glancing at the clock and counting the few remaining hours until it would be time to close up shop for the night.

The remainder of the afternoon passed swiftly, with a steady stream of customers in both the store and the café. I was putting away the special orders in the cabinet beneath the counter when I heard Edward's voice nearby.

"Must be the day for drop ins," Edward said cheerfully. "Bella, look who's here!"

I stood up, surprised to see Sarah standing on the other side of the counter with a huge smile on her face. And stunned because I hardly recognized my little girl at all. She was wearing the red and black dress and shoes she had chosen for the dance, her hair slicked back and swept atop her head in a sleek upsweep that matched the modern design of her dress. She was never one to wear much makeup, but she'd done her eyes with smoky black kohl, and it made them appear huge in her elfin face. Her fingernails and lips matched the red of her dress, a color that I would never be able to wear with my pale complexion but one that looked beautiful with her honeyed skin tone.

"Sarah, oh baby you look amazing!" I said in a choked whisper, feeling tears in my eyes. I blinked them away, wanting nothing to distort the vision of my beautiful daughter before me.

"Mom, this is Daniel Arthur. Daniel, this is my mother, Bella Black," Sarah said, her voice soft as she gazed up at the boy by her side, her arm looped through his.

I recognized Daniel from basketball games, but this was the first time we had been introduced. Looks like it was the day to play meet the parents. "Hi, Daniel," I said, taking the hand that he held out to me.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Black. Thanks again for letting Sarah go to the dance with me," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking down at Sarah with a shy smile.

"You're welcome, Daniel. I hope you guys have a wonderful time," I told him sincerely. "I wish I had known that you two were going to stop by here today, I would have brought my camera," I lamented.

"This camera?" Edward asked, holding up a familiar black case and grinning at me.

"How… where did you get my camera?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I gave it to him, Mom. I knew we would be stopping by, and I knew that you'd want pictures," Sarah answered.

"All right then, picture time!" I said, grabbing the camera from Edward. I ushered Sarah and Daniel, and Rebecca and Rob who were standing off to the side, in front of the fireplace. I took pictures of each couple, then all four of them, then of both girls, and finally of both boys.

Sarah and Daniel looked absolutely adorable together. Daniel's suit was black, and he wore a red and black tie that complimented Sarah's dress perfectly. The boutonniere in his lapel was a single red rose with a silver ribbon, and it matched the red rose corsage on Sarah's wrist. When we were done with pictures, I beckoned Sarah closer. "What beautiful flowers!" I said, lifting her hand to study the ribbon woven in an intricate pattern between the roses.

"Yeah, they are pretty. Almost as pretty as these," Sarah said, accepting a florist's box from Daniel and holding it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching out to touch it.

Sarah shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Well, we just thought you would like one too. In fact," she snatched the box back and turned and handed it to Edward, "You should do the honors since she is your girlfriend."

Edward grinned at me, his crooked smile melting my spine to the floor. "Thank you Sarah, I'd be very happy to do the honors."

Edward popped open the box and the smell of gardenia – my favorite flower – floated out into the air. Carefully he lifted it out and walked over with that same damn smile on his face. I offered him my hand and he slid the corsage on and then kissed the inside of my wrist. "_We_?" I repeated the pronoun Sarah had used. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Edward's all-too-innocent look didn't fool me in the least. "Me? Of course not. I know you don't celebrate Valentine's Day. Although those flowers couldn't have a prettier background."

I couldn't resist looking down at my casual attire in contrast to the exquisite flower on my wrist. "Yes, they go fabulously with my jeans," I muttered sarcastically, feeling a blush heat my cheeks.

Sarah was almost bouncing with excitement. "Oh, Mom, let me take a picture of you two!"

"Sarah, you are going to be late for dinner," I said, trying to distract her.

"If you just stop protesting and let me take your picture, I won't be late now, will I?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

As we walked over to the same spot I had taken the kids' pictures, Edward whispered in my ear, "I see stubbornness runs in your family."

"And apparently the inability to follow simple instructions runs in yours," I responded, alluding to the fact that his parents had shown up against his wishes, and I was now wearing flowers on my wrist against mine. I smiled to let him know that I wasn't really angry, and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips.

"Perfect!" Sarah called, followed by a flash of light from the camera. "Awww, what a cute picture, look!" Sarah said, turning the viewfinder so that I could see the photograph of me kissing Edward, both of us smiling into the kiss. "Okay, a couple more. Mom, stand in front of Edward. Edward, put your arms around Mom. Now put your arm with the corsage on top of Edward's arm," she ordered, pointing and directing us the way she wanted us.

"Geez, when did you become such a bossy girl?" I teased her.

"Like mother like daughter," Edward murmured close to my ear, and I looked over my shoulder at him with a mock scowl. He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to challenge the statement, and we both started laughing. I barely even noticed the flash as Sarah took several more pictures.

Sarah kept on snapping pictures until Daniel told her they were going to be late for their dinner reservation. She surged forward to give me a hug and smiled at Edward before carefully donning her coat and slipping her hand through Daniel's proffered arm. I went over to the windows and watched them laugh and talk as they walked down the street. I got a little teary as I watched Sarah leave with her friends, and sighed when I felt Edward's arms slip around me from behind.

"Your daughter is a beautiful young woman, just like her mother," Edward said, pressing a kiss to my temple. I turned around and looped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. "Big day, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "First meeting your parents, then sending my daughter off to her first dance. I feel young and old all at the same time," I said.

"Thanks for being so understanding about my parents. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they showed up, my mother's been bothering me for weeks now."

I looked up at him. "Actually, it was probably better this way," I admitted. "I didn't have time to freak out and worry about it. They're wonderful people."

"I think so, and I'm glad that you do as well," Edward said, kissing me softly. "They loved you, you know. Of course…."

"Bella? Can you come check something for me?" called the clerk working at the counter.

I sighed, more than ready for the workday to be over so that I could be alone with Edward. "Hold that thought?" I asked.

He nodded, pressing another kiss to my lips. "We'll have plenty of time to talk at dinner tonight."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed meeting the parents – it wasn't supposed to happen this chapter, but Esme simply insisted :)**

**I have very faithfully updated this story every week for the past 25 weeks (I'm counting the week I posted Enough to Hope as well). And no, it's not all written ahead of time. So after almost half a year, I'm taking a week off and there will be no update next week. I am taking a VACATION and some much needed down time with my amazing fic-wife Iadorepugs. I expect to return from Washington happy and relaxed and will post Chapter 25 the weekend of the 30th. I am also working on the second EPOV outtake, which I hope to post when the story reaches 1,500 reviews combined on FFN and Twilighted.**

**And speaking of Twilighted, Ms. Melee03 has created a forum thread for Never Enough over there! Stop by and leave me a note – I'm going to try to answer questions and post teasers there. Link here: http : / www(dot)twilighted(dot)net / forum / viewtopic(dot)php ? f=44&t=10917 And speaking of Melee03, CONGRATS on that new grandbaby! So excited for you! **

**As always, if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl with frustration, I would love to hear about it, so please consider sharing your thoughts with me. Thanks so much for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Wow, so it's been a while, hasn't it? Believe it or not, I wrote the majority of this chapter while I was traveling during my vacation, and had every intention of posting it on time the weekend of July 30 as I promised in Chapter 24's author note. However, the Fates had much different plans for me. First, I ended up in the hospital within five hours of my return from vacation, and I had to have emergency surgery. Then, after four days in the hospital, I returned home to unexpectedly start packing up twenty years of my life, and just this week completed a move for me and my children. I will be starting back to work next week, and hopefully things will quiet down and a normal routine will start, and I can return to my regular updating schedule.**

**For those of you that PM'ed me, or sent me messages of support and encouragement, thank you so very much. Anyone reading this chapter should offer major thanks to my betas, Iadorepugs, and Cullen_Crazy01, because if it weren't for their support and suggestions, this chapter may never have happened. I love you both – thank you for being such tremendous friends and such important parts of my life.**

**So, Chapter 25 follows! Chapter 26 is already well under way, as is the second outtake in EPOV. Please read and meet me at the bottom! **

**Chapter 25**

"I love coming here," I said, looking around Maria's as we were led to our table. It was busier than usual, but I supposed that was to be expected on Valentine's Day. Maria's was one of the few nice restaurants in Port Angeles, and it was nearly filled to capacity with couples celebrating the holiday.

"I love coming here with you," Edward said, pulling out the chair for me and pressing a kiss to my cheek before taking the seat on my right. He immediately reached for my hand, stroking my fingers with his thumb as we each studied the menu.

"I have to admit, I'm relieved that this is where you chose to have dinner. I was worried that I wouldn't be dressed appropriately."

Edward gestured to his own jeans and Henley. "I would have told you if I had planned something fancier. Besides, given your view of the holiday, I was afraid to do too much for our first Valentine's Day." It was crazy the way my heartbeat raced when he said _first _Valentine's Day, as though he was planning to be around for others.

Instead of one of the many waitstaff that were bustling around the busy restaurant, Charlotte herself came over to see us. "Hey Bella, Edward. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you, Charlotte. Is that Peter I see behind the bar tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is. Our regular weekend bartender's wedding anniversary is today, so Peter's covering for him. I figured since Peter was here, I might as well be, too. I wouldn't want to spend Valentine's Day without him."

I thought it was awfully sweet that Charlotte would come to work just because Peter was there. It reminded me of how Edward spent his day in the bookstore, even though I was sure that there were far more interesting things he could do with his Saturday than sit around and watch me work.

Charlotte rattled off the special, which both Edward and I ordered. Charlotte smiled and said she would send Peter over with some wine and to say hello.

Dinner was quite lovely. After visiting with Peter, Edward and I talked about a lot of things as we each drank a glass of wine and shared an appetizer that Charlotte brought over. Remembering how we had been interrupted both by the phone this morning and at work this afternoon, I tried on a couple of occasions to turn the conversation to whatever he had wanted to say. I found it odd, and a little worrisome, that Edward smoothly diverted the conversation each time, talking about Sarah and the dance, or projects at work. By the time our dinners arrived, he seemed preoccupied, and there was even one time during our dinner that I had to call his name to gain his full attention. It was such a contrast to the earlier lightness of the evening that I was actually kind of relieved when dinner was done and Charlotte brought over the check.

"Um, Char? There seems to be a problem with the bill," Edward said, holding up a blank piece of paper.

"Nope, it's just the way Peter and I wanted. Happy Valentine's Day you two," Charlotte said with a grin. "Don't even try to argue with me, Edward," she said when he opened his mouth to protest. "Just say, 'Thank you Peter and Charlotte, and Happy Valentine's Day'."

"Thank you Peter and Charlotte, and Happy Valentine's Day," Edward and I said in unison. Edward seemed more like himself when he grinned and winked at me.

After Charlotte left, Edward pulled out his wallet and laid some bills on the table. "I think a hundred percent tip should cover it." He pulled my seat out and offered me his hand. "Ready to go home, my pretty girl?"

"Yes, please," I replied gratefully, feeling the busy day and the odd tension that had sprung up between us starting to wear on me.

The car ride home was quiet. Edward hummed along with the songs on the radio, holding my hand and stroking my fingers as he had done at the restaurant. I was still wondering what had him so preoccupied even as we entered his home.

Instead of going straight to the bedroom to get ready for bed, Edward coaxed me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him, a warm smile lighting his face. I sat down, tucking my feet beneath me and leaning into his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

We sat like that in silence for several minutes. Edward's thumb stroked my upper arm, and I twisted my fingers together for something to do. Trying to stop the nervous habit, I held out my hand, studying the flowers he had placed on my wrist a few hours earlier.

"So how exactly did these come to be?" I asked, gesturing to the flowers and peeking up at him through my lashes.

Edward tried to look innocent, and failed miserably. "Well Bella, when a mommy flower and a daddy flower _really _love each other…."

"Smartass," I mumbled. "I mean, how did you and Sarah arrange for this? Who's idea was it? And what about the camera? Did you know that she would be stopping by the store before the dance?" I asked him.

"Sarah actually called me on Thursday afternoon to ask if I would help her arrange stopping by before the dance. She said she really wanted you to see them in person, not just in pictures, and she wanted you to meet Daniel. She brought your camera to my office yesterday afternoon. And I asked her to please pick up the flowers when they stopped at the florist and bring them with her when they showed up at the bookstore today."

My heart simply melted when I realized all they had both done to make today special for me. I reached over and touched his hand, squeezing his fingers gratefully. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice a little rough with the happy tears I was trying to suppress. "It meant the world to me to see Sarah ready for her first big dance. And these flowers are absolutely beautiful."

Edward just smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze back. "So what kind of other secret conversations with my kids are you keeping from me?" I teased. "Are you and Will conspiring as well?" Edward's eyes widened with surprise and his smile faltered for a moment. "Wait, really? What are you and Will in cahoots about?" I asked.

Edward swallowed nosily and closed his eyes, raising his hand to run his fingers through his hair in that familiar gesture of nervousness. When he opened his eyes, and I saw in them a new light, one of determination. He leaned forward and took my other hand in his, his fingers playing with mine. "I had quite the serious conversation with Will the other night...well inquisition might be a better word."

I was baffled. "About what?"

Edward looked up from our hands to meet my gaze. "He asked me, man to man, whether or not I love you. He told me, 'Mom says that you care for her...but I think you can do better than that, don't you?'"

I groaned and pulled my hands from Edward's grasp to cover my face. "Will...I swear to God..." I muttered under my breath. "Edward, I'm so sorry," I breathed, thoroughly embarrassed. I could feel the heat from my blush against my fingers as I contemplated precisely how I was going to exact my revenge on my youngest child.

"No, he has a right to ask, and it's a valid question...so of course I had to answer it."

I waited for him to say more, but there was nothing now but silence. I peeked at Edward through my fingers. "Okayyyy?" I said, drawing out the word and putting heavy emphasis on the question in my voice. Despite my nerves, my heart was beating wildly, and I simply had to know what he had told Will.

My tone made Edward chuckle. "I told him 'I think she needs to hear it from me before I tell you, and I guarantee you Will, I'm planning on letting her know very soon.' Will seemed satisfied with my answer, and a few minutes later we were playing Halo III together."

I buried my face in my hands again, shaking my head. I was going to ground Will for the rest of the school year. No, for the rest of his school years. The boy was never going to see light of day again.

Edward reached for my hands and slowly removed them from my face, then curled his index finger beneath my chin to tilt my face up towards his. His eyes were filled with humor, nervousness, and another emotion that I had seen several times before but had never put a name to. I was sure that mine were filled with confusion and embarrassment.

His laugh was warm and husky as he pulled me into his arms, his eyes staying locked with mine. "Don't you see what I'm trying to say my beautiful girl? I love you."

I was pretty sure my heart stopped on the spot. I whispered, "Say that again."

Edward's voice was strong and steady, and his gaze never wavered from mine. "I love you Bella."

There was only one response to Edward's words, and it came out without any thought on my part. "I love you too."

Edward groaned, surging forward to capture my lips with his. "Say that again," he demanded, echoing my request to him.

"I love you, Edward," I said breathlessly, cupping his face with my hands, "I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated, punctuating each declaration with a kiss.

On the final kiss, Edward's mouth opened beneath mine and his tongue traced my lips. I sighed in pleasure, tasting the wine from dinner and the intoxicating flavor of Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me as he kissed me with enthusiasm. I was nearly out of breath when he released my lips to press his along my jaw. His tongue traced the outline of my ear before taking the lobe between his lips.

"Tell me again," I begged, tilting my head so that his lips could blaze a path along my neck.

"I love you, Bella. You are my life now," he vowed.

My heart filled with such joy at his words that I was momentarily unable to speak, overcome with emotion. I reluctantly disengaged myself from his embrace and stood, holding my hands out to him. "Come with me," I invited, nodding toward the hallway to his bedroom.

"Gladly," Edward answered, his eyes warm with desire and shining with the love I was now able to identify in his gaze.

When we reached the bedroom, Edward slid his arms around my waist, his lips searching for mine. I kissed him softly and then pulled away, placing my finger over his lips. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go change." I slowly backed away from him, fighting the urge to throw myself back into his arms. I wanted nothing more than to please him. Of course, I was confident that doing that would be amazingly pleasurable for the both of us

I slipped away into the bathroom, almost trembling with excitement. I pulled out the sheer lingerie that I had purchased on my day off this week and packed special for Valentine's Day. The deep plum baby doll set had thin spaghetti straps that led to a lace demi bra that only half-covered my breasts. From the bustline, diaphanous plum fabric gathered and draped, swaying provocatively as I moved. The matching bottoms were the same lace as the bra, cut high on my hips and almost non-existent in the back. I was glad I had splurged for a trip to the salon as well, my legs silky and bare and the bikini waxing, while painful at the time, creating a smooth and erotic feeling beneath the lace and sheer fabric.

I took my hair out of its ponytail and shook it out, trying to give it some volume. I knew that Edward loved my hair when it was loose, that he loved to bury his fingers in it. I knew that I certainly loved it when he did. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. A woman in love looked back at me, cheeks flushed with excitement, eyes sparkling with desire, and a smile so wide it made my cheeks ache. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a deep, steadying breath before opening the door.

During my short time in the bathroom, Edward had transformed the bedroom. There were several lit candles that warmed the air with the scent of vanilla and cast a mellow glow. He had placed a bottle of wine and two glasses on the night stand. And Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt off and his jeans unbuttoned as he untied his sneakers and removed his socks.

He looked up to see me standing in the doorway, and I had to stifle a giggle when his mouth actually dropped open in shock. Feeling playful, I jutted out my hip just the slightest bit, the filmy material of my negligee swaying. "Happy Valentine's Day," I said in a throaty whisper.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Valentine's Day?" Edward asked, his voice a little high, and he cleared his throat.

"But you do, and I wanted to give you a little something," I said, raising my hand to my shoulder and fingering the thin strap of my nightgown. I enjoyed the way his eyes followed my every movement. "Don't you like your gift, Edward?" I asked, pouting coquettishly.

His eyes were hungry was he took in every inch of me. "Fuck, I love it," he said quietly, so that it was almost to himself. I felt a throbbing deep between my legs at his uncensored comment, and when he looked up and his locked with mine, I felt a thrill of excitement at the lust I saw there.

Edward rose from the bed, but I held my hand up to stop him and he stopped mid-rise. "No, no, no," I said, shaking my head in an exaggerated motion, making my hair sweep across my shoulders and brush the tops of my breasts. "Have a seat, Edward." I crossed the room and pressed my hand to his muscular chest, giving him a gentle shove.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at me. I stood about a head above him, putting him nearly at eye-level with my barely covered breasts, the peaks hard and aching for his fingers, his mouth, and his tongue.

I lifted my hands to his face, stroking gently over his cheekbones. I threaded my fingers in his hair and tugged until his face was tilted up to mine. I studied him, our eyes meeting, his filled with the love, longing and desire that I knew would be reflected in mine.

Our kiss was slow and gentle, lips whispering, tongues stroking, and teeth nibbling. His hands were on my hips, merely resting there as he allowed me to direct our lovemaking. Just the warmth of his fingers through the thin fabric fueled my desire.

I combed my fingers through Edward's hair, tugging gently on the ends as I deepened the kiss. His fingers tightened on my hips, and I had to fight the urge to climb onto his lap and straddle him. "Lay back, baby," I whispered, releasing him from my grasp so that he could recline on his elbows.

"Let's get these off of you," I suggested, sliding my hands down his torso to the waistband of his jeans. I grasped the thick denim between my fingers and tugged downward.

Edward lifted his hips off the bed and allowed me to drag his jeans down his thighs and to his knees. I bent to pull them the rest of the way off and when I straightened I was met with a beautiful sight. Edward resting on his bed and watching me, his erection proudly jutting against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. I felt my stomach clench in anticipation as I studied him in the warm glow of the candlelight.

I smoothed my hands up Edward's thighs and he groaned, his hips undulating. I grasped the bottom of his boxers and pulled, and his body immediately rose, silently encouraging me to remove them as well.

I studied Edward as he lay sprawled on the bed, fully nude and aroused. His gaze on me was warm and full of longing. I ran my fingertips over his thighs, slowing approaching his groin and then boldly capturing his straining erection in my hand.

Edward's head fell back and his eyes closed as his hips jerked toward me. He was thick, hard and warm where my fingers wrapped around him, and I watched the expressions on his face as I worked my hand up and down his shaft. When a glistening drop of pre-cum escaped, I simply couldn't resist the temptation any longer. I quickly knelt between his splayed legs and brought my mouth to him.

Edward groaned loudly the moment he felt my lips take the tip of his erection into my mouth, my tongue already swirling, tasting and teasing. I bobbed my head up and down, working the base with my fingers in tandem with my mouth. I used his moans, gasps and movements as my guide, and felt a rush of wetness between my legs when he placed a hand in my hair, gently tugging and guiding my actions on his shaft. Every sound he made, every groan and pant, made my arousal climb, until my hips were shifting in rhythm, seeking friction to slake my desire. I increased the suction, hollowing my cheeks as my tongue circled and explored his length.

"Jesus, Bella!" he cried out as I looked up to find him watching me. The sight of the dark fire in Edward's eyes caused me to moan around his length, and his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation, his hips jerking involuntarily toward me again. His length slid even further into my mouth, almost touching the back of my throat.

I slid my hand down to capture his balls, squeezing gently as I relaxed to take as much of him as possible into my mouth. As I traced my fingertips along the seam of his scrotum, Edward shuddered and tugged at my hair, trying to pull me away. I reluctantly eased back, sucking and licking as his length slowly slid from my mouth. I pressed kisses to the plump head, now red hot to the touch, before allowing him to guide me away.

"I was rather enjoying that," I pouted.

Edward was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. "Jesus, so was I. A little too much." He held his hand out to me. "Come to bed with me, love," he invited.

I nodded wordlessly, rising from the floor to stand between his knees. I watched as Edward maneuvered his body up the bed until he was half sitting against the headboard. "God, so amazing," he said, his voice low and throaty as his eyes followed the lines of my negligee.

"What, this little thing?" I teased, twisting so that the filmy fabric swirled around me.

"No, _you're_ so amazing in that little thing," he corrected. He patted the bed beside him, his eyes hot as my gown parted when I climbed up onto the bed to sit on my knees by his side.

Edward reached out and stroked his fingertip up my arm, sliding across my shoulder and collarbone before tracing the vee of the lace to where my breasts threatened to spill from the bodice. He leaned forward suddenly, capturing one of my lace-covered nipples between his lips and sucking forcefully. I let out a startled moan, the contrast of his soft lips and the rough lace chafing the peak in the most arousing manner. He shifted his attention to the other breast, and I groaned loudly when he gently bit the distended nipple.

Edward's fingers caressed me through the wispy fabric, the texture bringing new awareness of his touch. I was trembling by the time he reached the lace of my underwear, gently but insistently tugging.

"I love this outfit too much to tear these off of you, no matter how much I want to," Edward growled against my neck, pulling again at the elastic around my hips. I felt a forbidden thrill of desire at the thought of him ripping the garment from me, and whimpered softly. I lifted myself so that he could slide the lace down my legs, and watched in breathless anticipation as he pulled a condom from the night stand and donned it. In one fluid movement, he pulled me to straddle his lap, and in the next moment he was buried within me.

This time, I was the one to let loose with a few swear words. Edward raised his hips and pressed down on mine at the same time, sliding even deeper with little effort. As his body filled mine, the fingers of one hand found my clit while his lips fastened on one of my nipples through the lace, his fingers and tongue working together to fuel the fire spreading through my body. The portion of my mind that was still capable of rational thought was impressed with his ability to multi-task. I arched my back, sliding my fingers into his hair and holding him close as his mouth worked my other nipple, making me pant and groan. I rolled my hips against his, and we both moaned as he thrust.

Edward's lips traced up the column of my neck, pressing against my ear. "I love you, Bella," he whispered as we moved together.

I felt tears fill my eyes at the words as he repeated them over and over again. My marriage to Jacob had left me feeling as though I was never enough for any man to love. If Jacob, who had known me for half of my life, couldn't love me enough to want to stay with me, how could anyone else? But with each stroke of his body within mine, with each whispered declaration of love, Edward replaced the doubt with the certainty of his feelings. All of the fears and insecurities that I had harbored since my failed marriage fell away with his words and gentle lovemaking.

As my heart swelled with emotion, I felt the tears in my eyes spill over. Edward inhaled sharply and pulled back when a few hit his shoulder. "Bella? What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much" I sobbed, embarrassed as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I moved my body over his, trying to encourage him to continue. "Please, Edward, make love with me."

His hands cupped my face, fingertips tracing the lines of my tears. Moving his hands behind the back of my neck he pulled me down to him gently, causing our lips meeting in a tender kiss. We lay that way for an immeasurable amount of time, kissing softly, whispering declarations of love, until the demands of our bodies took over.

I let loose a long groan as Edward slid his hands down my sides, slipping beneath the fabric of my nightgown to caress my skin. He lifted the hem, tugging toward my head. "I want to feel your skin on mine," he whispered, his lips pressed to the sensitive skin beneath my ear, his words and touch making me shiver. I lifted my hand to the front clasp of the bodice and snapped it open, then lifted my arms so he could divest me of the sheer fabric. I sighed in pleasure as his fingers explored my freed breasts, tugging and tweaking my nipples before lavishing them with warm, open-mouthed kisses.

My fingers combed through Edward's hair, then traced the planes of his face. He looked up at me, his lips red and swollen from our kisses, his eyes heated with desire. He raised his hips sharply and I gasped and then moaned as he worked himself in and out of my body. I pressed my hands against his chest and lifted myself so that I was straddling him, and started to move against him, my hips flexing to drive him deeper. His eyes followed my every move, and he moaned softly when I threaded my fingers through my hair and arched my back. Enjoying his reaction, I slid my hands down my neck and across my collarbones, then down to cup my breasts and tease and pinch my nipples with my fingers. Edward's eyes traced the same path, and he swore under his breath when I gasped at my own touch.

He gripped my hips tightly as we moved faster, his fingers biting into my flesh as I slid one hand down my stomach to the thatch of hair where our bodies were joined. I tapped my index finger against my engorged clit and groaned loudly, feeling my body spasm in response. I lifted and then lowered myself on him quickly, hearing the slap of our naked flesh and feeling him pulse inside me.

My body quaked around Edward's, and I felt my orgasm begin to build. His fingers replaced mine on my clit, rubbing as our tempo increased. Edward moaned my name as I swiveled my hips, and I groaned in response at the feel of him deep within me. When he took my clit between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it gently, I felt my orgasm rock through my body. I was unable to hold myself upright as the sensations flooded me, and I draped myself across his torso and buried my face in his neck. Edward grunted as he raised his hips completely off the bed, buried deep within me as his climax spilled forth.

We lay that way for a few minutes, catching our breath and exchanging sleepy kisses and caresses. I sighed in disappointment when Edward shifted me to the side, and smiled happily when he pulled me tight against his body moments later.

"I love you," he whispered. I felt my heart hitch a beat in my chest just as it had the first time he had said those words.

"So I wasn't dreaming it then?"

Edward chuckled and pulled me tighter into him under the covers. "No, I definitely, positively, love you."

I smiled sleepily and tried to tuck myself even closer into him. "Good, because I love you too."

**Awwww, they love each other! All right, with a show of hands, who saw that coming? *counting hands* Yeah, it was pretty obvious! But I'd love to hear your thoughts on how Edward spilled the beans :) As always, if there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even groan in frustration, I would love to hear from you. And you know if I hear from you, that you'll hear from me in response!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Wow, just... wow. The words of encouragement and support last chapter were amazing. Physically, I am on the road to recovery and getting stronger every day. Mentally and emotionally... each day is a challenge and I take each day as it comes. I am incredibly blessed to have an amazing support system, including two of my very best friends, Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01, who do so much more than simply beta for me. They are lifelines to whom I cling regularly. Love you girls!**

**I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the I Love Yous in the last chapter. I failed to share credit with Iadorepugs, who helped me write the ILYs at a time in my life when I'm having difficulty believing in the concept. But these two crazy kids give even ME hope for it, and they insist on their story continuing, so please read on...**

**Chapter 26**

I stirred and stretched a little, conscious of the heavy warmth of Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. The sensuous feel of his bare skin on mine was a vivid reminder of our lovemaking last night. I opened my eyes in the gentle morning light to find him looking at me. His dark green eyes were still a little sleepy as he reached up and traced his index finger over my cheek.

"Good morning, my love," he said, his voice low and husky with slumber. It was a sound that never failed to arouse me, and this morning was certainly no exception.

"Good morning to you too, baby," I said in return, enjoying the way the desire flared in his eyes at the endearment I had used last night. He inclined his head toward mine, running the tip of his nose along my cheekbone, across my nose, and down to my jaw.

I was raising my hands to wind my fingers in Edward's hair when the ringing of my cell phone interrupted my move...just like yesterday. I groaned, wanting nothing more than to bury myself deeper under the covers and further into Edward's arms. But the 'Mom' in me was instantly on alert when I recognized Jacob's ringtone. He almost never called when the kids were with him. Curiosity mixed with a certain amount of dread forced me to answer. I rolled over and grabbed my cell from my nightstand. I flopped to my back, sighing heavily, and sent Edward an apologetic smile before I pressed the send button.

"'Lo?" I grumbled into the phone, stifling a yawn and squinting at the alarm clock on Edward's nightstand. I couldn't believe it was already after ten o'clock….but then again, we had been up awfully late last night, I thought with a satisfied grin.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Edward moved closer to me, sliding one arm back over my waist and one leg over both of mine. I could feel his erection stirring as his hips pressed against my thigh, and I stifled a gasp when he gathered my hair and brushed it aside. He buried his face in my neck where his lips and tongue plied my sensitive skin and made me shiver with anticipation.

"Bella!" Jacob's booming voice sounded into the phone. I winced at the volume and pulled the phone away from my ear. Edward looked up at the sound of Jacob's voice, his eyes flashing with irritation and his brow furrowing in a scowl for a brief moment. Then his gaze turned playful and seductive, the corner of his mouth lifting in that sexy crooked smile I loved so much.

Edward lowered his face toward one of my breasts, his eyes never leaving mine, and brushed his cheek against the nipple, which sprung to instant attention at the feel of his growth of beard chafing the skin. I watched with wide eyes as he slowly slid his tongue between his teeth and lips, pressing the very tip of his tongue to the very tip of my breast. The sight of even that tiny bit of his mouth on my flesh sent my heart hammering, and I felt a pulsing throb of excitement low in my belly.

Edward smiled against my nipple and then opened his lips further to take as much my breast into his mouth as he could, laving it with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. It was all I could do to stop from crying out his name as I tried to control my reactions to his sensual onslaught.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Jacob ask from a distance, and I vaguely remembered that I was supposed to be speaking with him. Where was the phone anyway? I must have dropped it, because my hand was now unencumbered and reaching for Edward's hair to hold him closer as his mouth shifted to my other breast. I was too focused on the feel of Edward's fingers sliding down my torso and tracing light teasing circles around my belly button to concentrate on anything else.

"Shit!" I swore sharply when Edward's hand moved lower to feather his fingertips against my clit, my hips automatically rising greedily to his touch.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jacob's shout sounded somewhere near my ear, and suddenly I was too confused and overwhelmed. It was wrong, Edward's hands on my body and Jacob's voice in my ear.

I shook my head frantically at Edward as his caresses grew even bolder. He complied immediately, obviously understanding the look of panic that must have been on my face. He drew back, putting his arms around me and snuggling against my side. "Sorry," he whispered, his gaze repentant.

I smiled at him. "I love you," I whispered back, and then found the phone lying next to my pillow.

"Sorry, Jacob, I dropped the phone and it took me a minute to find it," I apologized, pretending not to notice when Edward frowned again at Jacob's name.

"Are you still in bed or something?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I had a late night last night," I said as I yawned again. Edward grinned at me.

"Well I can't believe you heard the phone ring, but you didn't hear me pounding on the door. Come down and let me in!" Jacob said.

_Wait...what? _"Pounding on the…you're at the front door?" I asked in confusion, struggling to sit upright. Both Edward and I looked toward the doorway of the bedroom, straining to hear any noises from outside. I almost giggled when Edward drew the blanket up protectively over my body, as if to shield me from any prying eyes.

I could hear Jacob knocking through the phone, but it was silent outside. "You can't hear me knocking? Come on, Bells, that house echoes like a gymnasium!"

It suddenly dawned on me why I couldn't hear him now, and why he hadn't woken me with his knocking earlier. "Uh, Jake? I'm not at the house right now."

"Of course you are, Bella. Your car's right out front. And you said you're still in bed, so you've got to be in there." I waited for a few slow beats, and I could almost hear the light bulb go on when Einstein put everything together. "Oh shit, you're at Edward's, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered. "Why are you stopping by at ten o'clock on a Sunday morning anyway Jake? Why aren't you at home with Renesmee and the kids?"

"Well, Ness and I wanted to talk to you, actually," Jacob answered. "Do you think we could come over to Edward's house?"

The dark glower on Edward's face when he overheard the question answered it for me. "How about I meet you somewhere?" I suggested quickly, quirking an eyebrow at Edward when he glared even more fiercely. He shook his head, then gestured rapidly from himself to me and back again. I covered the receiver with my hand. "You want to go with me?" I whispered. He nodded grimly.

"Hey Jake, how about if Edward and I meet you two somewhere?" I offered. What a lovely time it would be, my ex-husband and his girlfriend, with me and my boyfriend. God, this was _not _how I wanted to spend the day after Valentine's Day, the day after Edward told me he loved me!

"Sure, no problem. When?"

"At least an hour," Edward hissed at me.

"An hour?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure, an hour works. Where do you want to meet?" Jacob asked.

I named a coffee shop downtown that was always busy on Sunday. Might as well have a crowd of witnesses to what could well be a major clusterfuck based on Edward's current mood and Jacob's general cluelessness. After confirming to Jacob that we would meet him in an hour, I pressed the 'end' button and tossed the phone over the side of the bed with an annoyed groan. I flopped back against the pillow once again, covering my eyes with one hand and running my fingers through my hair in frustration with the other.

Edward reached over and moved the hand covering my face. I turned my head to look at him. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow, and studying me with a look of concern. "Jacob say what he wanted to see you about?" he asked.

"No, he just said he and Renesmee want to meet. It probably has something to do with the kids," I guessed. "I wish we could just go now and get it over with. Why the hour delay?" I asked, a hint of a whine in my voice.

Edward's eyes were intense as he leaned over me. "Because these weekends are ours, our only time to be alone together, and he interrupted our morning plans."

"We have plans this morning?" I asked. Edward didn't answer with words, simply moved so that his body covered mine, his hips and prominent erection pressed against my center. I shifted my legs, cradling him between them as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me for a slow, sensual kiss. Morning breath be damned, I simply had to feel his mouth on mine.

"Mmmm, I like your plans," I murmured when he started moving down my body, his hands and mouth blazing a path to the part of me that was wet and waiting for him. Common sense returned for a fleeting moment. "But Edward, we'll be late," I protested feebly.

"Yes Bella, I believe we will," he growled, sliding his fingers through my folds and parting me, his breath hot against my sex. All sense – common or otherwise – fled at the stroke of his tongue against my needy flesh, and I gave myself over wantonly to the sensations he created.

XOXOXO

An hour and a half later, Edward and I walked through the door of the coffee shop. My body was still quaking and tingling from his ministrations this morning. Edward had been relentless in his pursuit of my pleasure, bringing me to completion several times before finally acquiescing to my outright begging and sliding home with a satisfied groan. Picturing his face as he had moved above me and remembering the way he had sounded when he called out my name as he climaxed made me wish we were still in bed, or at the very least that the weekend had more days to it. God, I needed to get a grip and stop acting like a horny teenager all the time! Even though I was enjoying it to a point that should have been illegal. _Illegal, arrested…handcuffs…..Edward...mmmmmm._ No, I needed to stop that train of thought right now before I saw Jake.

"Bella, over here!" a soft feminine voice called, and I saw Renesmee sitting at a table to the side. I was glad she had chosen one of the larger tables. I couldn't picture the four of us sitting at one of the tiny bistro tables without Edward and Jacob knocking knees.

"I'll go order. What would you like?" Edward asked.

"Coffee and a scone, please."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Anything for you, my pretty girl," he said with a grin that melted my heart.

I left him in line and went to sit down with Renesmee. "Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He went to grab my phone from the car. I didn't realize I left it there until he was playing with his phone and grumbling about calling to see why you were late." She grinned and winked.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, feeling a blush heat my cheeks. "Sorry about that," I mumbled.

Renesmee giggled and waved off my embarrassment. "It's not like lounging around a coffee house on a Sunday morning is a real hardship. Edward seems like a terrific guy."

"He is," I said, my eyes returning to him as he waited for our order at the counter. I noticed one of the women behind the counter look him up and down with a predatory gleam in her eye. He was dressed exactly as he had been the first time we had come here for coffee, in my favorite pair of worn and ripped jeans that cupped his ass perfectly. I was irritated that the barista was noticing that as well. He wore a plaid flannel shirt over his ratty gray tee, and topped it off with the Yankees ball cap that did a poor job disguising the hair I had so thoroughly mussed in bed this morning. Another woman in line was eying him with interest, and as annoying as it was I couldn't blame them. Edward – especially I-just-got-laid-and-rolled-out-of-bed Edward – was a glorious sight to behold. Even though he still sported the signs of his confrontation with Felix, nothing could diminish Edward's handsome features. They could look all they wanted, I decided generously. I was the only one allowed to do any touching, and as I had told Edward before, I don't share.

Renesmee looked over my shoulder and smiled, and I turned to see Jacob approaching our table. As usual, he only had eyes for her, but it no longer hurt the way it had when they'd first met. Even though our marriage had been over for quite a while by the time she came into his life, watching the man I'd loved fall in love with someone else had been painful.

But now I felt stirrings of gratitude. Jacob's feelings for Renesmee were what finally forced the issue of our divorce, and without the divorce I never would have met Rosalie...or Edward. My heart actually hurt at the thought of not having Edward in my life, and my eyes sought him once again. He glanced up as if he somehow knew I was watching him, and when our eyes met I felt the tightness in my chest release at his crooked grin. He picked up the two coffees and the bag containing my scone and walked toward us, his smile faltering a little when Jacob leaned down and kissed my cheek before taking the chair on my left.

Edward took the seat to my right and placed my coffee and scone in front of me. Only because I knew him so well was I able to read the discomfiture in his posture as he greeted Jacob and Renesmee. He was unfailingly polite to my ex-husband, but I could see that the smile no longer reached Edward's eyes. I reached over and put my hand on Edward's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly, noting how tense the muscles were under my fingers. He glanced up, his eyes losing their hard edge, and put his hand over mine, the warmth of his fingers a soothing balm to the sudden nerves that I felt as we sat with Jacob and Renesmee.

We shared small talk for a couple of minutes, mostly about the kids. Sarah had come home from the dance last night absolutely giddy, Renesmee told me, but had fallen asleep almost immediately and had still been asleep when they left the house this morning. Will was at Sam and Emily's house, having spent the night there last night.

Once the subject of the kids had been exhausted, we stumbled awkwardly over several more dead-end topics of small talk. Watching Edward out of the corner of my eye as he attempted to shred the napkin in front of him with his free hand, I decided to move things along.

"So, Jake, Renesmee, what brought you guys to the house this morning?" I asked. "Is there something going on with either Sarah or Will that I need to know about?"

"Oh no, the kids are just fine," Jacob reassured me. "I just wanted to…I mean, before someone…I didn't want you to hear…that is…"

"Oh for God's sake Jacob, just spit it out," Renesmee said, rolling her eyes. "Jacob proposed yesterday, and I accepted. So we're engaged." She held out her left hand where a small diamond nestled into a gold band sparkled in the sunlight from her ring finger.

"That's great," I said sincerely, the mom in me glad they were making it official for my children's sake. "When's the big day?"

"As soon as we can arrange it," Jacob answered, reaching for Renesmee's hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Something in Jacob's expression raised a suspicion in me that I was unable to quell. "Are you…?" I blurted and then stopped, feeling instantly embarrassed at my own crassness. "Wait, that was rude, I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that," I apologized.

Renesmee reached over and punched Jacob not-so-gently on the shoulder with her fist. "I _told_ you that was what people would think if you phrased it that way," she scolded him, then turned to me with a small smile. "That wasn't rude, and I'll answer the question anyway. No, I'm not pregnant, but we would like to have a baby, as soon as possible. And even though we moved in together initially, we want this to happen in the right order for our child from now on."

I supposed, given Renesmee's age, that their desire for a child was to be expected. _Better her than me!_ I thought. I certainly couldn't imagine having another child at my age. I knew intellectually that thirty-five was hardly too old for that, and that some of the women that came into the bookstore were just starting to have their families at my age. But I already had my family, and Sarah and Will were enough to handle on most days with the business to take care of as well. The idea of pregnancy, childbirth, and caring for an infant at this stage of my life made me cringe internally, infinitely grateful that I was on _this _side of the table and not theirs.

"Congratulations you guys," Edward said, with his first genuine smile for the two of them. He offered his hand to Jacob over the table, and Jake took it, the two men grinning at one another. It was kind of disconcerting to witness.

"Thanks, Edward," Jacob said. "Didn't mean to interrupt your morning, but we plan to tell the kids this afternoon, and I wanted to make sure that Bella knew first."

"I appreciate that, Jake," I said, grateful that he was thinking of the kids. "I think they'll be okay with it, but let me know if they have any reactions you don't expect."

"Of course," Renesmee said. She checked her watch and nudged Jacob. "Sorry to run, but we've actually got to go pick up Will from Braden's. We'll let you know how it goes tonight, okay?"

"Sure," I said. I looked from Jacob to Renesmee and back again. "I really am happy for you two," I told them.

"Thanks, Bells," Jacob said, patting my shoulder as they got up to leave. "Edward, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Jacob, Renesmee," Edward said, standing up when Renesmee did. God, it was so sexy when he did the gentleman thing.

I was surprised when Renesmee came around the table and hugged me. While we were friendly for the kids' sake, we were definitely not close friends given the circumstances. "I'm so happy for you Bella. You and Edward are just perfect together," she said softly.

"Yeah, we are," I agreed, squeezing her lightly in return.

Edward's eyes were soft and warm when he looked at me, obviously having heard our exchange. His hand was strong and comforting where he laid it on my shoulder as we watched Jacob and Renesmee leave.

Once they rounded the building out of sight, Edward and I each sighed loudly in relief and then started laughing at our simultaneous reaction. "Oh my God, I'm so glad that's over!" I said as I giggled.

"Not nearly as glad as I am," Edward replied, still chuckling. We sat down in the same seats as before, but Edward pulled his chair closer to mine. He leaned forward and pressed a quick but thorough kiss to my lips, and I could taste the hazelnut in his coffee as his tongue made a swift foray into my mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste good," he said, pulling back, his smile and posture now completely relaxed.

"So do you," I teased, stroking his bottom lip with my thumb to remove the trace of lipgloss left behind. "Thanks for asking to come with me, Edward. I didn't realize how nervous I was until we were here. It helped tremendously having you with me."

"Anything for you, my pretty girl," he said, the endearment familiar yet still thrilling. "So, big news, huh? How are you feeling about what they told you?"

"I'm glad they're making it official," I admitted. "I mean, I'm a pretty progressive person, but as a mom it scares the snot out of me that they've been living together, unmarried, with impressionable teenagers around. I know times have changed a lot, but I'm traditional enough to want my kids to eventually do things in the right order – fall in love, get married, and then move in together and have kids."

"I guess I'm old-fashioned then too, because I refused to move in with Heidi before we got married," Edward said, studying his coffee cup. "I didn't feel it was the right example for Chelsea. I think it's the only reason that Heidi ever married me, because I wouldn't move in otherwise."

I felt my anger rise at the mention of Heidi, and the change of Edward's tone from playful and carefree to carefully controlled and emotionless. I took a calming breath and reached out to touch his cheek. "And that's yet another reason I love you, Edward, for your old fashioned values and ideas."

Edward looked up at me and smiled, raising his fingers to touch my hand. "I love you too, Bella."

"And now Ness and Jake want to have a baby," I said, giggling again as I remembered Jacob as a new father, standing there helpless and terrified when Sarah cried. And even though it had been just two years later, the same look of horror on his face when I left him with Will, only doubled because he'd had two kids to care for. Oh, poor Renesmee, she had no idea what she was getting herself into with him!

"I think that's fantastic," Edward said, his eyes lighting up and a smile full of unadulterated joy crossing his face. "I know I can't wait to be a dad and hold my little one for the first time, watch him or her learn to roll, and crawl, and walk, and talk."

I could picture it all so clearly, Edward holding a tiny red-headed infant in his arms, changing a diaper as he sang softly to an enraptured baby. Playing, laughing, snuggling, soothing. He would be an amazing father, and he'd be a loving and attentive husband to his child's mother, the kind that would take the baby so she could sleep in, or bring her breakfast in bed while she breastfed their child. Mother's Day and Father's Day would be true celebrations of their family, no mere Hallmark holiday in the Cullen household.

But what scared me is that I wasn't sure I wanted to be, or could be, that woman. I loved Edward with all my heart, but I was happy and satisfied with my life as it was. My kids were older, fairly independent, and able to take care of their own basic needs. My house was decorated the way I wanted it, with all of the treasures that had been locked up during their toddler years on display now. I had the freedom to spend the morning, or half the weekend, in bed with Edward with nothing more than our own needs dictating our schedule. Babies changed everything, and I wasn't sure that I wanted anything to change.

I realized Edward was still speaking to me, but I had no idea what he had asked. My blood was pounding in my ears, and I could almost feel the blood drain from my face.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed with concern. "You look like you're going to be sick."

I _felt_ like I was going to be sick. "You…you still want kids?" I asked, my voice a little high and squeaky.

Edward nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah, I've always wanted kids! Especially now that…" his voice trailed off as his eyes searched mine. "Don't you want kids, Bella?" he asked, his voice suddenly uncertain.

"Edward, I already have kids," I said slowly. "I guess I never thought…I mean, my kids are teenagers already, and I…" The words died in my throat at the sad look in Edward's eyes.

The expression was gone almost immediately, replaced by a thoughtful look. "I suppose that's true, your kids are almost grown, why in the world would you want to start over again with a baby anyway," he said. He reached over and took my hand in his, his touch soothing. His eyes searched mine, and he smiled. "I've waited my whole life for you, Bella. _You're_ what's important to me."

The emotions within me were screaming in conflict. I wanted so badly to believe that loving me would be enough for Edward, but I had seen the longing in his eyes when he spoke of a child of his own. How long would loving me be enough, before his desire for a family took him from me? And was I right to hold on to him when he may be able to find that happiness elsewhere? The thought of being without Edward made my chest hurt, just as it had earlier when I thought of never having met him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now. But if I loved him, could I be so selfish as to make him stay with me and miss out on a life goal he so clearly wanted?

Edward sensed my internal struggle, and he reached over to take my face in his hands, smoothing the worry lines between my eyebrows and caressing my cheek. "You're thinking too hard, Bella. This is all that matters – you and me. I love you, and I want to be with you. Please love, don't worry about this."

"I love you, too," I whispered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. _Please let that be enough_, I prayed fervently, knowing that my heart would be destroyed if it wasn't.

**So... hope you don't decide to come find me with pitchforks or tar and feathers – remember I'm still recovering from surgery! Please trust me and remember that I have loved these characters even longer than you have! **

**As always, if there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even groan in frustration, I would love to hear from you. And you know if I hear from you, that you'll hear from me in response!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and for those of you who also take the time to review – especially those who do so with every chapter - **_**mwah**_**! I can't believe I'm over a thousand reviews on ffn! *squeeeeee***


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you. Disclaimer #2: While I may work in the legal field, I am a writer, not an attorney, and I have applied a certain amount of creative license with the court proceedings in this chapter. Please don't message me and tell me I got it all wrong – I'm well aware of that :)**

**So Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 have gone well beyond the call of duty with this one. I could bore you the details, but I won't. All you need to know is that they are amazing, and I can't even put words to how lucky I am to have them in my life.**

**So, read on, and meet me at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

It was just a few weeks later that a rather impulsive decision on my part led me to be sitting outside a courtroom in Portland, nervously tapping my toes as I waited for Edward to appear. After being told repeatedly by the police and the prosecuting attorney that Felix was going to waive his preliminary examination, Edward had received a frantic phone call on Monday, telling him he needed to be in court to testify late Tuesday afternoon. Rather that waive the hearing, Felix was insisting on a full exam, which unfortunately required Edward's presence and testimony.

I knew exactly how much Edward was dreading testifying. I had spoken with him this morning, and hearing the weariness in his voice as he said how much he missed me, I decided within minutes of hanging up that I wanted to be with him for support. I called Angela to make sure the bookstore was covered, and Jacob to take the kids after school. Once that was all arranged, I started out for Portland, checking the clock and praying I didn't hit construction or weather that would cause me to be late. About halfway into my trip, I called Rosalie to let her know my plan.

"Does Edward know that you're going to be there?" Rosalie asked warily.

"No, I decided to drive down this morning when he sounded so miserable on the phone. I tried to call him back, but he's meeting with the prosecutor and can't be reached."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bella," Rosalie said. "I'm sure Edward will be thrilled to see you, but I can't help but think this is a really bad idea. I suppose there's no talking you out of it?"

"Why would it be a bad idea? I just want to support him," I protested, easing my foot off the gas and doubting my decision for the first time.

Rosalie sighed heavily. "I'm sure it will be fine, Bella. Just remember that Edward loves you, and anything he's said or done was to protect you."

"What do you mean protect me?" I asked.

"I can't say anything more – and I mean that I literally cannot, as I am bound by attorney-client privilege. Just call me and let me know how it goes, okay?"

After Rosalie's cryptic statement, I pressed my foot to the accelerator harder, even more determined to be there. She made it sound as if Edward was the one in trouble, not Felix. I had to know what was going on, even as I worried about what exactly I would be walking into. I didn't try calling Edward again, afraid he would echo Rosalie's sentiments.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see him crossing the wide corridor. He was dressed in a conservative charcoal suit and matching tie, although his hair was as wild as always. I could see the marks from where he must have been running his fingers through his hair as he had prepared with the prosecutor.

"I came to support you, of course," I told him, rising from the chair and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "You look very handsome," I told him, tugging on his tie and trying to elicit a smile from him.

"I wish I would have known you would be here," he said, his expression a little uneasy.

"I tried, but your phone was off, and I needed to start driving if I was going to make it on time. I can leave if you'd prefer…" I said, my voice trailing off uncertainly as Rosalie's words about this being a bad idea came back to me.

"Of course I love having you here. Seeing you sitting here gave me my first genuine smile of the day," Edward said, lifting his hand and stroking my cheek with his fingertips. "But Bella, there are some things I might have to say today that we haven't had a chance to discuss."

I heard the feminine sound of someone clearing their throat coming from behind Edward, and I knew instantly who it was when he tensed at the sound. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to me, before putting his arm around me and turning us around. "Good afternoon, Heidi."

Heidi was exactly what I had expected. She was gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair. Her amazing legs were showcased by a suit that probably cost more than most of my wardrobe and heels that definitely did. What struck me most about her appearance was not her beauty, but the profound sadness in her eyes. Her gaze was filled with abject apology as she looked at Edward. "Hello, Edward," she said softly, her voice low and husky.

Heidi's eyes moved to me, and I felt the urge to hunch my shoulders and hide. Edward squeezed my waist, and I looked up to find him smiling down at me, his green eyes warm. "Bella Black, please meet Heidi Meyer. Heidi, this is my Bella." The way he said 'my Bella' made my heart beat just a little quicker.

"Edward's Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," Heidi said, holding out a perfectly manicured hand for me to shake. I hesitated for only a moment, and then placed my hand in her cool fingers.

The doors to the courtroom opened, and a young woman in a chic pantsuit and heels looked out into the corridor. "Edward, there you are. We're about ready to begin." She glared unabashedly at Heidi, who blushed and hurried through the courtroom doors. "Is this who I think it is?" the woman asked, stepping forward with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"Bella, this is Carmen Denali, the prosecutor handling the preliminary hearing," Edward said as I shook her hand.

"Is she coming in to listen to your testimony?" Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow at Edward. Her guarded look gave me another wave of uncertainty about my decision to be here.

Edward nodded. "She wanted to be here for me. Can I sit with her until it's time for me to testify?"

"Of course. We should get inside though. The judge will be taking the bench at any moment.

As we stepped into the courtroom, I saw Heidi on the right hand side, sitting directly behind the defense table, where the man I assumed was Felix sat with his attorney. Felix was huge and muscular like Emmett, only without the friendliness and humor that made Emmett so approachable. Felix was the kind of man that I would have avoided if I had met him in a social situation. When he turned to speak to his attorney I could see he appeared suave and physically attractive, but there was just something…_cold_ about him. As I moved toward the seating with Edward, Felix looked back, his dark eyes raking over my body from head to toe and back again. When our eyes met, he sent a blatantly sexual grin my way. Edward's arm tightened around my shoulders and he immediately stepped between us so that I could no longer see Felix. Even though I knew I was perfectly safe in the courtroom with the bailiffs present, I still felt comforted at Edward's protective gesture.

Edward and I sat behind and several rows back from the prosecutor's table, out of the line of sight of Heidi, Felix and his attorney. The Judge called the court to order and the clerk read the charges into the record. Then the Judge called upon Carmen to begin her case. "The People call Edward Cullen," she announced with a glance in our direction.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I love you," he whispered in my ear before he got up and walked toward the front of the courtroom. He stood beside the witness stand, and I remembered how nerve-wracking that had been for my divorce proceedings.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

Edward looked calm and professional, studiously ignoring Felix and Heidi, instead watching Carmen as she shuffled her notes on the podium. His eyes skipped to me for a moment, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

Carmen turned to Edward and began her questioning. "Please state your full name for the record."

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, where do you reside?"

"Port Angeles, Washington." His voice was even. That was fine—I had enough butterflies for the both of us.

Carmen explained to Edward the purpose of the preliminary hearing, to determine if there was enough evidence to bring Felix to trial on the charges that had been brought against him. She instructed Edward to wait until she was done asking her questions before he answered, and to let her know if he had any questions. I watched Edward square his shoulders, and took a deep breath myself as the questioning began.

"Mr. Cullen, do you know the Defendant, Felix Meyer?"

"Yes, I do."

"And how do you know the Defendant?"

"Mr. Meyer is married to my ex-wife."

"How would you characterize your relationship with Mr. Meyer?"

"To the extent that we have a relationship, I would say it is adversarial. I do my best to avoid contact with Mr. Meyer, to be honest," Edward answered.

"Mr. Cullen, did you have occasion to go to the Meyer home on February 8th of this year?"

"Yes, I did."

"And why did you go to the Meyer home on February 8th?"

"To attend a birthday party being thrown for my step-daughter Chelsea."

"Objection, your Honor! Mr. Cullen no longer has any relation to Mr. Meyer's daughter, step or otherwise," Felix's attorney was on his feet, and I saw a vindictive smile cross Felix's face. I saw Edward's jaw tense for a moment. I was proud that he kept his calm as we waited for the Judge. I knew I already wanted Felix's blood, and we were only just beginning.

"The child in question, she was your step-daughter while you were married to Mrs. Meyer?" the Judge asked Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered.

The Judge turned towards the defense table and leveled his gaze at Felix's attorney. "Your objection is irrelevant, Counselor, and I will warn you now against wasting this Court's time. You've been in my courtroom enough times, Mr. Bewley, to know how these examinations work. The Prosecutor has to prove there's a reason to bring your client to trial, so there's a lot of leeway in witness testimony. I won't react favorably to any grandstanding." The Judge turned back to Carmen. "You may proceed, Counselor."

"Thank you, your Honor." Carmen looked back to her notes. "Were you invited to the party, Mr. Cullen?"

"By Mrs. Meyer, yes." I couldn't help but send a little glare at the back of Heidi's head. If not for her selfish machinations, none of us would be here today.

"At what time did you arrive?"

"Approximately eleven o'clock in the morning, but I'm not sure of the exact time."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Now, using your own words, could you please describe for me what happened when you arrived at the Meyer home on February 8th?"

"Certainly," Edward said, his eyes seeking mine for just a moment. I smiled at him in reassurance and mouthed 'I love you.' His hint of a smile in response warmed my heart.

Edward took a deep breath and began his story. "I rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Meyer answered the door and invited me into the house. As I entered the foyer, I handed her a wrapped gift and asked her where my step…. where Chelsea was. Before Mrs. Meyer could answer my question, Mr. Meyer entered the room and started screaming at me."

"Do you know why Mr. Meyer was yelling at you?"

"Objection, calls for speculation!" Felix's attorney shouted.

"Overruled. Mr. Cullen, please answer the question."

"Mr. Meyer screamed 'Why the fuck are you here?'," Edward answered. He turned to the Judge. "Sorry for the language, your Honor."

The Judge waved it off. "The Court has heard worse. Proceed, Mr. Cullen."

"I told Mr. Meyer that I was there to see Chelsea, and that Heidi, that is Mrs. Meyer, had invited me. Mr. Meyer then turned to Mrs. Meyer, who was standing just behind me, and started yelling at her and calling her names."

"What kind of names?" the Prosecutor asked.

The tips of Edward's ears turned red. "He used very derogatory terms. Whore, slut, cunt."

"In what context was he calling her these names?"

"He called her a manipulative whore for inviting me to the party without telling him. He said she was a slut for wanting me around. And he said she was a stupid cunt if she thought she was going to make him jealous with me." I found it interesting that Felix's attorney had objected to Edward referring to Chelsea as his step-daughter, but did nothing to try to defend Felix's harsh words about his wife.

"Were the three of your alone in the foyer?"

"Three of Mr. Meyer's friends entered the room when he started yelling."

"Did Mr. Meyer hit you then?"

Edward shook his head. "No, he did not."

"How did the physical altercation begin?"

Edward shifted in his chair. "I attempted to explain to him that I only wanted to see Chelsea, and he said over his dead body would I see his daughter, and that she wasn't there at the time anyway. Then Mr. Meyer started making derogatory remarks about my…a friend of mine. I got angry, and I told him to shut up."

"Mr. Cullen, could you be more specific about the derogatory comments made by Mr. Meyer about your friend?"

Edward suddenly looked very uncomfortable, his eyes focused on the wooden railing in front of him. "I'd really rather not."

The Judge looked over at him. "Mr. Cullen, you need to answer the Prosecutor's questions."

"Edward, we talked about this," Carmen said, her voice sympathetic, and Edward shot me a look that I couldn't interpret. When she spoke next, Carmen's voice was all business. "Mr. Cullen, you said that Mr. Meyer made derogatory comments regarding a friend of yours. Who is this friend?"

Edward sighed and lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Isabella Black." I was startled by the sound of my name, especially since Edward had never called me Isabella before. I realized that Edward was not actually calling my name, but instead answering the question. Felix had been making comments to Edward about… me? _What the hell…?_

"And who exactly is Isabella Black, Mr. Cullen?"

"A close friend of mine," Edward said, his voice low.

"Close in a romantic way?" Carmen asked.

"Yes," Edward responded.

"Could you please tell the Court what Mr. Meyer said to you about Ms. Black?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, a sure sign that he was upset. I was stunned. He hadn't mentioned this part of the altercation to me before. I remembered our conversation about 'long story medium' versus 'full disclosure'. It was apparently time for the unabridged version.

"Mr. Meyer asked why I was at his house and not at home with…my friend… Ms. Black."

"Are those the words Mr. Meyer used?" The prosecutor's tone showed she knew exactly what Edward was holding back.

"Not exactly."

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to describe for the court, to the best of your recollection, exactly what Mr. Meyer said about Ms. Black."

"Objection, your Honor. I fail to see why this is relevant," Felix's attorney called out, looking suddenly nervous.

"Overruled – I'll allow this line of questioning for the time being, provided there is a point, Ms. Denali. Please answer the question, Mr. Cullen."

Edward looked at me, his eyes sad and worried, and I realized why Rosalie said this was a bad idea—I felt horrible about being here and making this so much more difficult on him. I rose from my seat to give him the privacy he obviously needed to finish with his testimony. Edward shook his head and mouthed 'stay'.

I felt a blush color my cheeks when all eyes in the courtroom turned to me, including the malevolent glare of Felix. I straightened my shoulders and sat back down on the bench, crossing my arms over my chest and pointedly looking away from the defense table and directly at Edward.

Edward sighed in what sounded like relief, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as if he was giving me a private smile. He turned back to Carmen with determination. "Could you repeat your question please, Ms. Denali?"

"Certainly. Please tell the court what Mr. Meyer said about Isabella Black."

"Mr. Meyer asked why I was at his house, rather than at my own where I could be…_fucking_ Isabella Black." Edward's voice was gruff with anger, the color on his cheeks high. I managed to contain my surprise and dismay, but just barely.

"And how did you respond to Mr. Meyer's question?"

"I told him to mind his own business," Edward answered. "And Mr. Meyer told me that he was planning on making Ms. Black his business and finding out if she was…if she was…as hot a piece of ass as I seemed to think she was. I told him to shut the hell up about Be…Ms. Black."

"You said to the Court that you stepped forward at some point after further provocation from the Defendant. Could you describe what statement it was that spurred your action?"

"Objection, relevance!" cried Felix's attorney, his voice alarmed.

"Overruled. Mr. Cullen, answer the question."

"Mr. Meyer commented further about Ms. Black's appearance, age, marital status and finally her children. When Mr. Meyer made a crude sexual reference about Ms. Black's teenage daughter, I decided I had heard enough. I called Mr. Meyer a fucking pedophile, and I stepped forward. I was getting ready to turn around and leave when Mr. Meyer attacked me."

I heard a loud gasping sound and realized that it had come from me. No wonder Edward had never told me what had happened during his altercation with Felix. He must have known I would have taken the next plane, train or automobile to Portland to shoot Felix myself.

"Was it merely a reference or a threat to this young woman?" the Judge asked, glowering down at the case file.

"Your Honor, we don't even have any corroborating testimony! For all we know, Mr. Cullen may very well be making up these allegations in order to paint my client in a bad light," Felix's attorney cried in outrage.

"Sit down, Mr. Bewley. Mr. Cullen, what exactly did Mr. Meyer say about Ms. Black's daughter?"

Edward looked over at me, his expression upset. "He said to me that if it was him, he'd be banging the fuck-hot daughter instead of the mom, but that he was going to enjoy doing both of them in the future."

"Son of a bitch!" I swore, getting to my feet. All eyes in the courtroom were suddenly back on me and I realized what I had just done.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Ma'am, I cannot have you disrupting these court proceedings. Perhaps you should wait in the hallway until we are finished."

"Your Honor, this is Isabella Black, the woman about whom the witness is testifying. I'm sure that she is upset about Mr. Cullen's testimony; however, I believe she will keep her calm if you allow her to stay," Carmen argued on my behalf to the Judge.

The Judge's expression softened the slightest bit, and he paused before responding. "As long as it's clear you must remain silent Ms. Black."

"Thank you, your Honor," I said, taking my seat on the bench once again.

Carmen turned back to the witness stand. "All right, Mr. Cullen. Back to the altercation. After Mr. Meyer made the comment about Ms. Black and her daughter, you stepped forward to leave. Then when happened?"

"When I stepped forward, Mr. Meyer rushed me and punched me in the face, breaking my nose. I raised my arms and one of his friends lunged forward and grabbed me."

"Did you raise your arms to hit Mr. Meyer?" Carmen asked.

Edward shrugged. "Probably. I was angry." The Judge raised his eyebrows and seemed surprised that Edward would admit his intentions.

"Did you hit Mr. Meyer?"

"No, I did not. One of his friends restrained me by pinning my arms behind my back, and then Mr. Meyer punched me in the side, breaking one of my ribs."

_Oh God_, listening to him describe the fight, and the complete unfairness of it all, made tears well in my eyes. I remembered in vivid detail how he had looked when he returned to me, and I glared venomously at the back of Heidi's head.

As if she could feel my vitriol, Heidi turned and our eyes met. I was surprised to see tears in hers as well, and it made me angry beyond belief that she thought she had any right to cry over Edward's injuries. I deliberately turned away and returned to watching Edward on the stand.

"How did the fight break up?" the prosecutor asked.

"One of Mr. Meyer's other friends pulled Felix off of me and restrained him. The third friend opened the door, and the friend that was restraining me pushed me out the door."

"Once you were outside, what did you do?"

"I got back into my car and drove myself to the hospital. They treated my injuries there, and I spoke with the police officers regarding the assault."

"Aside from a broken nose and broken rib, did you suffer any other injuries?"

"Yes I did. I required three stitches – two above my left eyebrow and one on the bridge of my nose. My lip was lacerated but did not require stitches, and I had bruises and abrasions on my cheek, jaw, and my ribs."

"If it pleases the Court, I would like to admit Mr. Cullen's medical records from the date in question as People's Exhibit 1," the prosecutor said, handing one packet to the bailiff and one to Felix's attorney.

"Thank you," the Judge said, accepting the envelope and glancing at the photographs. "Do you have any more questions for Mr. Cullen?" the Judge asked Carmen.

"No, your Honor."

"All right. Mr. Bewley, your witness."

Felix's attorney stood up. He was shorter, somewhat effeminate, and glided across the floor to the lectern, legal pad in hand. "Mr. Cullen, my name is Demetri Bewley, and I have just a couple of questions for you. Is it true that Mr. Meyer asked you to leave his residence and you refused to do so?"

"He told me to 'get the fuck out' once he was done hitting me," Edward answered coolly. I didn't know how he could be so calm, but I was glad one of us could. I was still shaking inside from all I had just heard.

"He didn't ask you to leave before that?"

"No. He asked me why I was there, but he didn't ask me to leave."

"And it didn't occur to you to leave when you found out that Mr. Meyer's daughter, who you claim was the reason you were visiting, was not even at the home?" The smarmy tone Felix's attorney was using made me want to hit him upside the head with his own legal pad.

"Mr. Meyer only informed me that Chelsea wasn't there just before he hit me."

"You say that you 'took a step' toward Mr. Meyer. Was that for the purpose of striking him?"

"No."

"Then why did you take a step towards him?"

"Because I didn't like what he was saying, and I had asked him to stop speaking that way. Then I finally realized I just needed to leave before things got out of hand."

"Is it true that you hate my client and would do or say anything in order to make his life more difficult?"

"While it is true that I do not like Mr. Meyer, I love his daughter Chelsea very much and I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt her. I have only told the police officers and the Court about this incident in the hopes that Mr. Meyer can get some help and manage his anger more effectively both for Chelsea's sake and his own."

Felix's attorney scowled. "Nothing further, your Honor."

"You are excused, Mr. Cullen. Thank you for your testimony today," the Judge said. Edward left the witness stand and ignored Felix's steely glare. He walked to where I sat and reached his hand out to me. I slipped my hand in his and stood, and the two of us quietly left the courtroom.

Edward led me a short distance away from the courtroom and then pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Bella," he breathed, burying his nose in my hair.

I clung to him, sliding my arms beneath his suit jacket to press my palms against his back. While part of me could understand his protective urge, I was upset that he chose to keep this information from me – especially because it had to do with my daughter. But right now, I really just needed to hold Edward before I started yelling at him.

I heard the door to the courtroom open again, and I looked up automatically, dismayed to see Heidi slipping into the hallway. Her eyes searched the corridor, and then she started walking toward us. Edward kept his arm around me protectively as he turned to glower at Heidi.

I was surprised when she addressed me. "Bella, may I talk to you alone for a few moments?"

"I have nothing to say to you," I said bluntly, restraining myself from adding _bitch_ to the end of my answer.

"I understand, really I do," Heidi said, "If I were in your position, I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Can I just ask you to listen, though? I need to say a couple of things, and you can choose to believe me or not."

I looked at Edward, who was studying Heidi with disapproval. He looked down at me, his gaze instantly softening. "It's up to you, love," he said.

I didn't want to—I mean I _really_ didn't want to, but I was morbidly curious to hear that Heidi could possibly have to say to me. "All right, Heidi, five minutes," I agreed. Edward kissed my cheek and I watched him walk down the corridor, well within earshot should I need anything but not close enough to overhear.

Heidi watched him walk away as well and then turned to give me a small, sad smile. "I will regret, for the rest of my life, the way that I have treated Edward. During our marriage, since the divorce, and most certainly when I asked him to come to Portland last month. Edward doesn't know yet, but Chelsea has gone to live with my sister Gianna and her husband. She couldn't handle the fighting, and shouldn't have to. Edward was the only stable person in her life, and I fucked that up for her as well," Heidi said bitterly. "I will be filing for divorce later today, after I testify to put my husband in jail for assaulting Edward."

I could hear that she was sincere, but I didn't understand her motivation. "Why are you telling me this, Heidi? Is this my fair warning that you're going to do everything in your power to get Edward back?"

"No, Edward deserves so much better than me, and he's found that with you. He looks at you in a way that I envy. The way he talks about you, I doubt there's ever been a woman more loved than you. You can give him everything he's ever wanted, everything he deserves. A stable, happy life, a family, a baby of his own. All things I was too selfish to do for him." Tears fell from Heidi's deep blue eyes, and felt an unwelcome surge of sympathy for her. "Just love him, Bella," she choked out.

"I do," I said in a whisper.

I was startled by the sound of a commotion coming from the courtroom. A man was swearing loudly, the words he used making me cringe and leaving little doubt as to who it was yelling. A quick glance at the stricken look on Heidi's face confirmed that it was indeed Felix shouting. Edward immediately returned and slipped his arm back around my waist.

"I'd better go find out what happened. I am so very sorry Edward," Heidi said uncertainly.

Edward gave her a hard, disbelieving smile, and Heidi sighed in defeat. "Be good to one another," she said softly, and then returned to the courtroom.

The moment the door closed behind Heidi, Edward turned to me. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Don't we need to stay for the Judge's decision?"

"No, Carmen said I was free to go once I finished testifying. Coffee?" Edward asked me.

I nodded vigorously, wanting to be away from here just as badly. "Where?" I asked.

"Dunno. It's Portland. There's always a coffee place somewhere nearby," he said, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me from the courthouse. We walked for about half a block before spotting a coffee shop, and quickly ducked inside.

Once we were settled in a quiet corner with our drinks, Edward took a deep breath. "So... now you know the whole story."

"Not quite. How in God's name did Felix know about me, that we were dating, and about my kids?" I asked, shuddering when I remembered what Edward had related from the stand. The idea of Felix anywhere around my daughter...I had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"He was and is completely paranoid about me trying to 'steal away' Heidi and Chelsea from him. He was having me followed," Edward confessed, running his fingers through his hair. "Apparently he even had his PI take some pictures, which is how he knew what you look like, and what Sarah looks like. When he said that to me...I lost it. I honestly don't know what I would have done if he hadn't thrown the first punch," Edward said with gritted teeth.

I felt my flesh crawl that someone had been observing us and taking pictures without my knowledge. "Why didn't you tell me, Edward?" I asked him.

"Fear, plain and simple." Edward admitted after a moment's pause..

"Fear of what? What could you possibly be scared of?" I asked, confused. To me, Edward was invincible…or at least mostly invincible as I looked at fading scars on his face.

"My biggest fear Bella is losing you. I was afraid that if you found out what Felix had said, what he had done, you would decide you and the kids were better off without me."

"You're not going to lose me Edward." Edward shook his head and refused to meet my eyes again. I reached over and poked him in the chest firmly. "Look at me." He looked up and our eyes locked. "You are not going to lose me. Am I upset that you hid this from me? Absolutely! Am I disappointed that I had to find out this way, rather than you telling me? Damn straight." I couldn't stand the agony his eyes any longer, and I felt my anger slowly ebb in response. "But I love you, Edward Cullen, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The sadness in Edward's eyes was replaced with relief. "That's all I need to hear," he said, leaning over the table and capturing my face in his hands and pressing a long, lingering kiss to my lips. We were both breathing hard by the time he pulled away.

"You're stuck with me, buster, whether you want me or not," I teased, and was rewarded with my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh Bella, I want, I most definitely want," Edward said, his eyes glowing with love and desire. "And you know what I really want? I want to get away with you and the kids for a while. When is spring break?"

"First week of April, but the kids are going to Florida to see my mom and her husband," I told him.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not going?"

I shook my head. "No. When Renee bought the tickets she asked me to come down too, but I figured I'd be too busy with the bookstore."

"Too busy to take a few days off?" Edward asked, a little glint in his eye

"I can talk to Angela and Holly, arrange something. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I want to take you someplace special, Bella."

* * *

**So now we have full disclosure. Your thoughts on what Edward was keeping from Bella? What about Heidi, and Bella's conversation with her? And who wants Edward to take them 'someplace special'? ;)**

**As always, if there was anything that made you laugh, smile, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please let me know. And you know if I hear from you, you will hear from me!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**You know this already, but I love my betas, honestly and truly. Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are simply the best. And special thanks to Billi Cullen, who pre-read this chapter for me and offered her honest feedback – love ya bb!**

**Feedback on 27 was great – general consensus is that Felix is a douchenozzle (thanks Bri!) and that it was too little too late from Heidi. Y'all were pretty split on whether Edward should have confided in Bella earlier, but the idea of a vacation was met with unanimous enthusiasm. So, let's get on with the trip! Oh, and in case I haven't mentioned it lately, this story is rated "M" for a very good reason…**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Please Edward?" I asked for probably the tenth time since we had left my house, no more than thirty minutes ago. I sat in the passenger seat of his Volvo, turned slightly to the left and studying his profile as he navigated the car through the early morning traffic. From this angle, I could see the corner of his mouth twisted in a grin, and the light of humor dancing in his eyes as he watched the road in front of him.

"No Bella," Edward repeated the same answer he given had every time I asked. Each time I asked, his smile grew. Now I could see a glimmer of his perfect white teeth.

"C'mon, Edward. Just a hint?" I asked again.

Edward merely shook his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and 'harrumphed,' earning a chuckle from Edward. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed outright at my childish gesture. He reached over and patted my thigh, giving me a sweet smile. "It's a surprise, love. Please indulge me," he said, his voice low and hypnotic. I instantly forgot my irritation with him as I squirmed a little in my seat at his seductive tone.

In the six weeks since our Valentine's Day weekend, I had been 'indulging' him more and more when it came to surprises. I teased him at one point that I thought he was addicted to surprising me and that maybe he needed to enter a twelve-step program. But I was learning to love Edward's surprises almost as much as I loved Edward.

It had all started out with little tokens of affection. A small pot of violets – one my favorite flowers – delivered on a Monday afternoon, by far my busiest and most stressful day at work. A pretty card with a note that simply read 'I love you,' penned in his elegant script. My favorite candy bar appearing in the middle drawer of my desk. An erotic poem tucked beneath my pillow at home. Thinking of that one still made me blush, especially when I thought about how he had reenacted the poem the weekend after leaving it for me.

But this was by far the biggest surprise since Valentine's Day. I knew he was taking me 'someplace special' as he had promised that afternoon in Portland, but no matter how hard I tried to pry, persuade or cajole the plans from him, Edward had kept his secret. So here I was, in his car, headed Edward-only-knows-where, for the next five days.

Well, Edward wasn't the _only _one that knew where we were going, apparently. Alice and Rosalie had packed my bag for me...and then taken it straight to Edward so I couldn't even snoop for clues. And as irritated as I pretended to be, I was mostly just excited to spend the time away with Edward. Time with Edward had been a precious commodity because of our unprecedentedly busy schedules.

A New Page had been enjoying the kind of success that most new businesses only dreamed of due to an advertising campaign conceived and executed by none other than Seth. We extended the weekday hours, and a couple of weeks ago we started opening on Sundays as well. Ben reviewed the numbers and convinced Angela and I to hire a fourth manager. Angela, Holly and I were able to keep our same schedules even with the extra time the store was open, but there were always a million things to do and never enough time in which to accomplish what needed to be done.

Edward was just as busy, if not more so, than I was. CWC had been hired by the City of Port Angeles to do renovation and restoration work along the waterfront. Because the City Council insisted on having a local architect handle the plans, Edward was heavily involved in the project, which was currently in the early stages. Much of his time was taken up in committee meetings and planning sessions, which occurred after regular business hours to accommodate the council member's schedules. Edward was often frustrated by the dueling bureaucrats, but I watched his eyes light up when he talked about certain parts of the project and heard the excitement in his voice. I knew that he loved the work he was doing.

But the increased demands we both faced at work put limitations on the time we could spend with one another. In the past six weeks, we had only had one other weekend together other than Valentine's Day. Weeknight dates were difficult to coordinate with our busy schedules, and never private enough to satisfy our mutual need for one another. We had met for breakfast on a couple of occasions, and shared one blissful afternoon at his house, but I was definitely missing my uninterrupted time with Edward.

Some rather racy text messages we had exchanged a few nights ago while he was stuck in one of those meetings proved that. I smiled remembering how turned on I had been as Edward texted to me in detail what he would have rather been doing with me at that moment, and my increasingly bold responses. My answers were the reason he had to leave the board room with his briefcase placed strategically. But Edward had started it, and I thoroughly enjoyed playing along. So much so that even the surprise element of our trip didn't bother me, if it meant we finally had some private time.

Despite our lack of private time together, Edward and I had grown closer than ever since I surprised him at the courthouse in Portland. We had spent a couple of very long evenings discussing all he had said in his testimony, all that he had kept from me. I could understand his protective nature—I just couldn't agree with it, especially not when it involved my daughter. We discussed Heidi's statements to me at the courthouse and what it all meant for Chelsea. And we discussed Felix's sudden decision to plead guilty to assaulting Edward in exchange for the prosecuting attorney not bringing additional charges against him for the threats made against Sarah and me, which the judge took very seriously after Heidi testified. Carmen told us that Felix probably wouldn't spend much time in jail since it was his first offense, but that he had been ordered to attend anger management classes and counseling. He was going to be on supervised probation for a very long time, and part of that probation included no contact with either Edward or me, or Heidi and his children.

I shook my head, not wanting to dwell on the unpleasant thoughts. The kids had arrived safely in Florida last night. The bookstore was well covered this week. And I was riding in the car next to the man with whom I was passionately in love, headed to 'someplace special', just the two of us. That thought alone was enough to make me smile and relax. Not that I was going to stop asking where we were going, though...

"Please?" I tried once again, making my voice as sweet as possible and batting my eyelashes at him. Even though he was still watching the road, I knew he could see me in the periphery when his smile widened a little more. I reached over and put my hand on his forearm. "Pretty please, Edward?"

"As much as I love it when you beg, the answer is still no," Edward said, laughing when I blushed furiously at his words and pulled my hand away.

I suddenly recalled that there was _one _method of persuasion I had failed to consider, and I innocently put my hand on his leg, a few inches above his knee. His thigh muscles immediately tensed beneath my palm, and I saw him shoot a look of concern at me out of the corner of his eyes. I let my hand rest against his denim-clad thigh, tapping my fingers absently to the beat of the music in the car. After a few moments, he relaxed and pressed back into his seat once again.

I waited until he was softly singing along with the song on the stereo before I slid my hand up and in just a little bit. My middle and index finger were now brushing the inseam of his jeans while my palm was positioned near the top of his thigh. Edward's muscles tensed again, and I had to stifle a giggle at the disapproving look he sent my way. As before, I just sat there, saying nothing, listening to the music wind its way around us as the scenery flashed by out the windows. This time, it took longer for his tension to ease, but he eventually relaxed, my hand seemingly forgotten.

_Time to go in for the kill_, my inner voice cooed. "If you tell me Edward, I promise I'll make it worth your while," I purred, leaning over to whisper in his ear at the same moment I slid my hand up and between his thighs. He was hot and hard beneath my fingers, and I felt an answering throb between my legs at finding him so aroused.

Edward's hands jerked the steering wheel as he slammed his foot on the brake, making the car skid and fishtail. "Jesus Christ, Bella, what are you doing?" he screeched, narrowly avoiding the guardrail on the right as he tried to gain control of the car. Everything happened so quickly that by the time the car slid to a stop on the shoulder, I hadn't even had a chance to remove my hand from his groin. I sat there in stunned silence with my hand still cupping his erection, noting with ashamed interest that his arousal hadn't waned at all in the near crash I had almost caused.

Slamming the gearshift into park, Edward turned to me with a furious scowl on his face. "What the hell was that, Bella?" he asked, his eyes flashing green fire and his breath coming in deep, angry pants. He raised a hand to his hair and tugged sharply on the ends of it in frustration.

I couldn't control my gut reaction; abstinence was making me crazy and angry Edward was _sooo_ sexy, I was too turned on for words. I flung myself across the console at him, grasping his tousled hair in both hands and bringing my mouth to his. Edward inhaled sharply and then ravaged my mouth with his, suddenly as into the kiss as I was. Lips, teeth and tongues battled and collided, while hands sought secret and not-so-secret places designed to bring our desire for one another to a fever pitch.

"Don't ever do that again when I'm driving," Edward growled menacingly, sucking my bottom lip between both of his and nipping hard enough to sting, his tongue following to sooth the exquisite ache. "We haven't been alone together for ages, and I can barely concentrate on anything else when I'm with you to begin with. And when you pull a stunt like that…. well, we're damn lucky I didn't crash the car when you grabbed my cock."

I felt a rush of wetness between my legs when Edward said the word 'cock'. My desire for him always flared when his verbal filter failed. A feeling of being wanton and scandalous followed my inability to control my response. I tried to stifle my moan, but he heard my reaction and sucked more forcefully on my lip. His hands were now in my hair, grasping and pulling as our kiss grew hotter and wilder.

I reached back down, stroking his erection as best I could through the thick denim. My hands shook as my fingers fumbled with the buttons…_da__mned button fly jeans_…until I could reach inside to capture him through the thin knit of his boxers. This time it was Edward that moaned, a raw primal sound that made me want to mount him right here in the car. I slipped my hand beneath the waistband of his boxers to wrap my fingers around the warm flesh that was already leaking with arousal for me.

Edward shifted his hips to allow me better access, growling low in his throat as my hand stroked his shaft. He reached down and shoved his hands under my shirt, pulling it up to my armpits as his fingers made quick work of the front clasp of my bra. I whimpered when he rolled and pinched my sensitive nipples between his fingertips. I arched my back as his lips traced a path down the column of my throat, desperate to feel his mouth on me.

The deep sound of a semi-truck horn sounded from almost directly next to us, making us both jump. I winced as the loud noise reverberated in the interior of the car, my ears ringing from the sound. The car shook in the wind created by the passing truck, and then silence and stillness filled the vehicle.

I looked at Edward, and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled to the surface. He sat there with a completely dazed look on his face, his lips red and swollen from our kisses and his hair looking like a tornado had ripped through it. Looking down, I saw his still impressive erection pointing toward the steering wheel where I had freed him from the jeans and boxers that were pulled partway down his hips. He looked like someone had interrupted him mid-coitus…and to be honest, if that truck hadn't sounded its horn just then, that was definitely where we had been headed.

"Don't laugh until you see yourself," Edward warned, trying to sound stern and disapproving but failing miserably when the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. I could feel the scrapes and scratches on my face and lips from his whiskers and nipping teeth. There were clumps of hair dangling in my face, having escaped from the confines of my pony tail when he'd buried his fingers in my hair and started tugging. I looked down to find my breasts on display, and I giggled and blushed as I wrestled with the bra Edward had shoved aside to expose my skin. By the time I had my clothing righted, so did he—and we burst out laughing when our gazes met.

"Why is it that we just can't keep our hands off of each other?" Edward mused, leaning over and pressing a very soft kiss to my lips. "All it takes is a look or a touch from you, and I just have to have you. You make me feel like a horny teenage boy, Bella."

"A couple of weeks of abstinence doesn't help," I grumbled. It was as if the forced celibacy was slowly eroding my self-control. The longer I went without Edward, the more frantic my need for him became, until I was absolutely desperate to be with him. _So desperate that you jump him in a moving car that __**he's **__driving_? I thought with embarrassment. _Get a grip, Bella, and NOT on his cock this time!_

I sighed remorsefully. "I'm sorry for distracting you like that, Edward. I promise I'm done trying to find out where we're going. I mean I'll know in...?" I let my voice trail off suggestively, trying to get a timeline from him.

Edward laughed. "A few hours, Bella. And I promise you, it's totally worth the wait."

_**~XOXOXO~**_

After a stop for lunch and two ferry rides, Edward pulled the Volvo into the driveway of 'someplace special.' "Welcome to the Cullen Cabin," Edward said, with an uncharacteristic hint of nervousness in his voice.

If it was possible to fall in love with a home at first sight, I did the moment I saw the two-story cottage. It wasn't a large place, probably no bigger than my house in Port Angeles. And it wasn't flashy or fancy like so many of the other homes we had passed on San Juan Island. It was nestled in the woods on a long private road, which I noted with interest was called Cullen Court. The entire front of the cottage was a covered wraparound porch, and I could see a hammock on one corner, and various mismatched, yet somehow coordinated, outdoor furniture grouped in strategic locations. The cedar shake siding was weathered to a beautiful silvery finish, and I immediately felt like I had come home to rest.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the fresh spring air in the woods, and let out all the tension I had been feeling in a loud, lusty sigh. I felt my worries start to slip away as I thought of the next five days here, alone with Edward.

Edward started to speak quickly, the tips of his ears turning pink. "It's not right on the waterfront, and I know it's probably not the most luxurious place you've ever seen..." His voice trailed off uncertainly, and I realized that he misunderstood my sigh.

I placed my index finger over his lips to stop the apology I could hear him gearing up for. "Edward, this is absolutely beautiful. Will you show me around, and tell me how this came to be 'Cullen Cabin'?"

His answering smile was dazzling as he reached up and grasped my hand in his, lacing our fingers together and pulling me forward onto the large porch. "My granddad built this place when my dad was little. There are two other cabins on the land, which stretches down to the water that way," he said, pointing off towards the woods. I could see a break in the trees where a second cabin must be located. "Those are Cullen cabins too, built by my granddad's brothers and owned now by my aunts and uncles and cousins. We spent every summer here when I was a kid," Edward told me. "As soon as school let out, my mom would pack us up and we would come up here, and we'd stay here until school started again. My dad commuted to the hospital in Seattle during the summer. Now Mom and Dad come up here several times a year, and Rosalie and Emmett bring the girls up during the summer mostly."

"What about you?" I asked. "How often do you come up here?"

"I haven't spent much time here in the last several years, especially when I lived in Portland. Not that I didn't want to, but the distance was longer to travel, and…well, it was just hard to get away. I've missed it, though, and I hope to start spending more time here now."

He ushered me through the doorway into a large room dominated by a fieldstone fireplace in its center. The furniture looked rustic but comfortable, and complimented the open construction of the cottage. The floors were hardwood, scattered with colorful throw rugs. To my right I could see the kitchen and dining area, and beyond the fireplace there was a hallway on one side, and a stairway on the other, leading to the open area above.

After showing me the kitchen and dining room, he led me down the hallway and opened the door to the first room on the right hand side. "This was my room when I was younger. Emmett and Rosalie use it now for the girls." It was light and airy, with a brightly colored rug in the center of the room. There were twin beds and dressers, as well as a small table and chairs, and lots of shelves filled with toys and games. It looked like a child's haven, and it made me smile to think of Lillian and Madison using Edward's childhood bedroom.

"And this room was Emmett's. He and Rose use it now as their room, instead of the master suite." The room was just as large as the other and decorated with rich, warm colors. It looked like a luxurious retreat, and it was easy to picture Rosalie in here.

Edward led me back up the hallway, stopping to point out the bathroom the two bedrooms shared. Everything was very fresh, clean and tidy, not at all what I would have expected for a cabin that had likely stood empty all winter long, and I said as much to Edward.

He smiled. "My Aunt Dee and Uncle Marcus live in the house closest to the water year-round now that he's retired. I called Aunt Dee a couple of weeks ago and asked her if she could find someone to get the house ready. Although if I know my aunt, she probably got the house ready herself."

We climbed the staircase to the upper level. There were two doors leading away from the landing, which seemed to serve as an informal gathering area. The walls covered with bookshelves, and several comfortable chairs, lamps and tables were grouped together to create seating areas. I couldn't wait to explore the packed bookshelves.

Edward opened the door to the master bedroom, and I gasped. The room was decorated in light neutral colors and beautiful furnishings. Floor to ceiling windows filled the wall that faced the forest and I could see the weak spring sunshine sparkling on the water in the distance. The bed, with its wrought iron headboard and luscious pale gold bedding, was positioned to face the magnificent view. I walked towards the windows, staring in awe at the beautiful landscape. "Edward, this is just amazing," I breathed, my eyes wide as I tried to take everything in.

"_You're_ amazing, Bella," he said, coming up behind me and sliding his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my hair. I leaned back against his chest with a contented sigh, and then my breath hitched when he subtly pressed his hips into my backside, his erection thick and solid against my bottom. "So is it worth your while?" he breathed into my ear, and a violent shiver ran down my spine as I recalled my words from the car this morning...and our interrupted encounter. My desire was immediately rekindled, even hotter than before. _Control yourself, Bella!_

"Edward, I would have stayed in a cardboard box or a tent just to spend a few days alone with you. This beautiful place isn't what makes it worth my while, it's being with you," I told him, turning in his arms so that I could slide mine up around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Besides," I teased him, nipping at the scruff on his chin, "I think I said _I'd_ make it worth _your_ while."

Edward groaned, lowering his hands to my ass and pulling me tightly against him. "God, Bella, I can't even... having you here..."

"Do you intend to _have me_ here, Mr. Cullen?" I asked flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes at him. I lifted one leg and ran it up the outside of his, hitching my leg over his hip and rubbing myself against his thigh. _So much for controlling myself…_

"Oh yes I do intend to _have you_. Here...in front of the fireplace...in the hot tub..." Edward replied, skimming his lips across my jaw as he grasped my other leg, lifting me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. Once secured with his hands cupping my ass, he walked us across the room towards the enormous wrought iron canopy bed.

"Hot tub?" I asked with interest.

"Later," he murmured, tugging on my pony tail until my head tilted back, allowing him access to my neck where he pressed hot, wet kisses that made me shudder in anticipation. "First I want you in this bed," he said, laying me down on the decadent golden comforter and leaning over me. I released him from the circle of my legs so that he could reach between us. His fingers unbuttoned my shirt, opening it so that my lace-covered breasts were on display for his heated gaze.

"Then I'll have you in front of the fireplace." He slid the sleeves down my arms and reached for the front clasp of my bra. "And then maybe, if I haven't worn you out _too_ much, we'll try the hot tub," he said, flicking my bra open with a quick snap of his fingers and lowering his head to take one distended nipple between his lips.

I moaned loudly, unable to control my reaction as he moved to the other breast and slid his hand between my thighs to stroke me through my jeans. "God, I love a man with a plan."

"I definitely have plans for you, Bella" Edward murmured against my skin. "First, we're going to finish what we started in the car this morning. And that will require much less clothing." His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on my jeans, and his hands tugged insistently until I raised my hips so that he could divest me of the denim. He grasped my thighs and pulled up, bending my knees so that my feet were on the bed. My legs splayed open, and his eyes reflected raw arousal as they saw the lacy boyshorts that matched the bra he had already discarded. My entire body blushed under his examination

"Much less clothing for both of us," I emphasized, pulling at the hem of his shirt, and watching with anticipation as he reached down and pulled the shirt over his head. No matter how many times I saw Edward shirtless, the sight never failed to make my mouth water. I reached out and trailed my fingers from the middle of his chest and down the thickening line of hair that dipped below the waistband of his jeans. "C'mon baby, show me some skin," I teased, tracing my finger around his belly button and smiling when his abdominal muscles rippled in response.

He made even quicker work of his jeans than he had of mine, his fingers nimble on the buttons. "A little help?" he asked, his voice husky as he reached for my hands and placed them on his hips.

I sat up and slid forward, letting my legs drop over the side of the bed on either side of his thighs. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs and tugged, my fingers caressing his flesh as it was uncovered. When I had worked the denim and cotton down past his thighs, I reached around and smacked his ass lightly, blushing at the impulse that had led me to do it, and yet still giggling when he jumped in surprise.

"Bella," he growled, his eyes blazing. Instead of the anger I had seen this morning, it was passion that fueled this emerald fire. I watched unabashedly as he pushed his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them and then stood before me in all his aroused glory. _Oh, God!_

"Edward," I growled back, reaching up and grasping his shoulders, pulling him roughly down to me, sighing in pleasure at the feel of his hard flesh against my soft curves.

"Bella," he repeated, this time softly, my name an accolade as he grasped my face between his hands and kissed me softly but thoroughly. As much as I loved his gentle lovemaking, I was still on edge from our encounter on the road and too many weeks of forced abstinence. I deepened the kiss, whimpering as he responded to my boldness. I didn't just want him... I _needed _him, desperately.

Edward's fingers were on my hips, tugging down on my boyshorts and baring my flesh to his seeking touch. His lips left mine and sought a path to my breasts where my nipples stood at attention, begging for his mouth. After a few slow licks, he took one taut peak between his lips, and I gasped his name, arching my back and grasping his hair in my hands. I swore when he took the other nipple between his lips and between his teeth, the pleasure and pain mingling into one overwhelming sensation.

When Edward's hands moved lower, grasping my hips and lifting my bottom, he murmured his intentions against my skin, just loud enough for me to hear over my pounding heart although I don't think he intended for me to hear at all. Our text messages earlier this week had been tame compared to this. The words he used set me ablaze, profanities I had heard him utter before, but never as verbs or descriptions. Words that before I would have considered dirty if not for the love he put in the acts Edward described. They were so base and erotic that I felt as if I could come just from hearing him utter them.

"Yes," I hissed, my eyes rolling back in my head as all of my senses were overwhelmed by Edward. The tactile feel of his skin, lips and tongue on me. His scent, mixed with the smell of arousal and sex in the air. The husky sound of his voice, somehow rougher when coupled with the dirty words. The taste of him that still lingered in my mouth from our deep, erotic kisses. And the sight of his beautiful face and magnificent body spread out over mine. It was almost too much, as it always was with this man. As I knew it always would be.

Edward worked my body expertly, as if we had been doing this together for years, not mere months. His hands, lips, fingers and tongue on my sex brought me to a shattering climax that left me crying and shuddering beneath him. As I came down from my Edward-induced high, I felt him roll away and reach for his jeans. When he came back to rest beside me, condom in hand, I was waiting to strike.

I pushed Edward to his back, my shove a little rough. His eyes widened and nostrils flared as I climbed over him, straddling his waist and settling my still quaking center against his abdomen. I could feel his cock, hard and heavy, beneath my bottom, and I couldn't stop myself from grinding down just a little bit.

I leaned down and licked Edward's lips, tasting myself on them and moaning. The look he was giving me obliterated any boundaries I might have had left. "God, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue," I said, using the same words he had used to describe what he was going to do to me. I felt his body go still in shock, while at the same time his cock twitched beneath me, and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing against him. I slid my lips to his ear. "I love it when you lick my pussy, baby," I breathed, loving the sound of his gasp when he realized I was using his words.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groaned, lifting his hands to grasp my hips, his fingers biting into the tender flesh there. I didn't even care that I'd probably have a bruise in the morning.

"Yes, you're going to fuck Bella," I promised, sucking his earlobe between my lips and biting down lightly. "But Bella's got a few things she wants to do to you first," I whispered. He shuddered and groaned, his hips rising and his erection sliding along my drenched folds. The sensation of his hard flesh where I desperately needed to feel him was almost enough to derail my plans. _Almost_.

I moved slowly down his body, my lips mapping each inch of flesh as I descended. Edward groaned, gasped and cursed as my explorations became bolder, and both of us were panting by the time I positioned myself between his knees, his legs spread wide to accommodate me. I used the tip of my index finger to trace the vein on the underside of his erection and then followed the path with my tongue, staring up at him as I did so. He arched his neck and his eyes rolled back in his head at the contact, the same as mine had when I was the recipient of his oral attentions.

"Mmmmm," I hummed as I took as much of his length in my mouth as I could. I felt Edward shudder, and saw him fist his hands in the comforter as his hips jerked involuntarily. I wrapped my fingers around his base, squeezing gently as I began to move my mouth up and down on his shaft. I reached for his hand, lifting it and placing it on the back of my head as I licked the plump tip of his erection. "I wanted so badly to suck you off in the car, until that truck ruined our fun. Show me, baby. Show me how you want to fuck my mouth," I murmured against his skin.

Edward's head lifted from the pillow and he stared down at me, his eyes radiating lust. "Jesus Christ Bella!" he choked out, watching as I bobbed my head. I sucked harder, hollowing my cheeks, and his fingers tightened in my hair. I purred around his cock and felt the answering tug on my scalp as his hand guided me in my movements, his hips rocking. His arousal fed mine, and soon I was rubbing my thighs together frantically, my own lust at a fever pitch.

I cupped my free hand around his balls and squeezed gently, and Edward's hips rose even higher off the bed. "Bella, you've got to stop!" Edward growled, his movements belying his words as he continued to thrust gently into my mouth. "Fuck!" he groaned when I swallowed around his length, his tip brushing the back of my throat, and I felt a tremor shake his body. "Please, I want to be inside you," he begged, and I reluctantly released him.

I found the condom abandoned beside his hip and I tore open the wrapper and smoothed it over his erection. I kissed my way up his body, feeling feminine satisfaction at his ragged breathing and rapid heartbeat. We both groaned as I lowered myself, taking him into my body until I was able to press my hips flush against his. I leaned over to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, his mouth ravaging mine.

"I was afraid you weren't going to stop," he said with a moan as I began to move, my hips swiveling over his.

"I didn't want to," I confessed. "One of these days I will suck you until you come and scream my name," I said, again using the same words he had used with me earlier. I should've been blushing. But the way Edward responded when I spoke to him the same way he had to me just reinforced the sexual liberation and freedom I felt with him. Something I had never felt before.

"Bella, you dirty girl," Edward gasped, groaning as he moved with me, our bodies stroking hard and deep.

"Only for you, baby," I whispered in his ear. We were both so primed from our foreplay – both verbal and physical – that I could tell this was going to be a very quick, very intense climax.

Edward's hands slid down my back and he palmed my ass roughly, pulling me as tight as possible against him. "Shit sweetheart, I can't hold on," he said through gritted teeth. He lifted one hand and brought it back down against my flesh, spanking me as I had done to him earlier. His eyes were wide with shock when they met mine, as if he hadn't intended to do what he had done. His entire body was frozen beneath mine as he waited for my reaction.

"Fuck!" I cried out, feeling my pussy clench on his length, the sting of the light slap almost immediately replaced by an unexpected rush of pleasure. I grabbed his hair and kissed him with all the wildness his action made me feel. "Again," I rasped, stroking his teeth with my tongue, and I gasped loudly when he repeated the action on the opposite cheek, the sting immediately pushing me over the edge into one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had.

"Oh Christ, I'm coming," Edward groaned, lifting his hips and bottom off the bed and pressing so deep inside me I couldn't feel where he ended and I began. I ground against him in counterpoint, and we both moaned as our bodies continued to pulse together.

It was at least five minutes before I was able to bring my breathing under control. I could hear the frantic pounding of Edward's heart where my ear was pressed to his sweaty chest. His breathing was just as ragged as mine as we came down off of the most mind-blowingly amazing sex we'd experienced so far.

After disposing of the condom, Edward pulled back the golden comforter and tucked us beneath it, and we lay there watching the sun slowly set behind the trees. My limbs were weak and my body heavy with exhaustion as I snuggled into his side, my leg thrown over both of his.

"So, you like the cabin?" Edward asked in a conversational tone, as if we had been just chatting up until now instead of indulging in wild sexcapades.

I laughed. "Yes, I do. And I think this bed is my favorite place on earth right now," I told him, tracing circles on his bare chest and pressing a kiss just above his pectoral muscle where I could feel his heart beating the strongest. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. It's wonderful, and most definitely qualifies as 'someplace special'."

Edward pressed a kiss to my damp forehead. "I'm glad you think so, because this has always been my favorite place. More so now that I have you here, love. You know I've never brought anyone here before?" he said, his voice a little bashful.

I was surprised, especially if this place meant as much to him as it seemed. "No one? Not even a girlfriend in high school or college?" _Not even Heidi_? I thought mulishly, unwilling to bring her name into this happy moment.

"Nope. No one," he confirmed. "Rosalie's been coming here with Emmett since we were in high school, but I never had anyone I wanted to bring here, until you."

My heart swelled with love, and I had to blink back tears. "I love you," I whispered gruffly, stretching so that I could kiss him.

"I love you too," he said, his mouth soft and his lips lingering on mine.

"So if you never brought a girl here, you've never…. well, you know…_here_," I teased, my voice low as a blush heated my cheeks. Apparently my earlier boldness had faded in our post coital glow.

Edward's eyes widened and a sexy grin spread across his face. "No, I haven't. You are my first, my pretty girl. It was always my biggest fantasy, to make love to my girlfriend in the family cottage. I was always so jealous of Rose and Emmett when they'd sneak off. Thank you for making that dream come true."

"Oh baby, I've only just begun fulfilling your fantasies," I breathed, burying my fingers in his hair and kissing him passionately, vowing to spend our time here making as many of his dreams come true as I could.

* * *

**Not a bad way to being a vacation, hmmmmm? And trust me, Edward's got a lot more planned for our Bella! **

**As always, if there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. And as those of you that review know, if I hear from you, you WILL hear from me. 1,600+ reviews so far, and I've enjoyed responding to each and every one :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Love my betas – there are none better than Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01. They keep me motivated, keep me grounded, and don't hesitate to tell me when something needs a fix. I love you two.**

**Some of you seemed to really enjoy the beginning of their vacation, but I had less than half the normal number of reviews, so I'm not sure if it was a little over-the-top for the rest of you. I apologize if it wasn't your cup of tea, however these two kids needed to let off some steam after all the seriousness of the last couple of chapters. If you were thinking that Bella was awfully OOC, so is she, as you'll read below...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The sound of birds chirping woke me much earlier than usual. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in the pale morning light. I glared at the wall of windows, where the birds were merrily singing their morning songs. "Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" I grumbled, burrowing further beneath the comforter, my elbow hitting Edward in the side.

Edward rolled over, half facing away from me, and I ogled his muscular back, and the shadow where the sheet gaped so that I could see the curve of his ass. Last night had been….. well, it was….. I literally had no words to describe the way I had felt with Edward last night. I had never experienced anything so erotic or primal in my entire life. The way he made me feel, and the way those feelings inspired me to act. I had heard of such things, but had no idea that people actually acted in such a manner outside of an erotic novel or movie. I had certainly never wanted to with Jacob, but Edward was another story altogether.

In the light of the morning, I felt unsure and vulnerable. I had told him once before that I didn't know what to do with the feelings he inspired in me, and last night was proof of that. Nothing in my limited experience had ever come close to what we had done last night. He had spanked me. And I had asked him to do it again! I felt like a deviant, like the dirty girl he had called me, and while it had been highly arousing last night – all of it – I wasn't sure how to handle it now.

Needing to feel close to him, I snuggled up to his back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades and sliding my leg between both of his.

"I'm tired," Edward grumbled, his voice slightly whiny. He shifted slightly away from me, kicking the blankets off his legs. "Too warm."

I slowly eased my way away from him, and as my body separated from his, he rolled to his back, flinging one arm above his head as a soft snore escaped. I watched him for a minute before leaving the bed. I couldn't find my suitcase, and I realized that our bags were still downstairs. Once 'the tour' had ended up in this bed, we hadn't left it all night – not to eat, not to unpack, not even to retrieve our luggage. I slipped on my discarded shirt and panties and availed myself of the en suite, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I checked to make sure that Edward was still sleeping before padding down the stairs to the first floor. I spotted our suitcases where Edward had left them by the front door and grabbed the first set of clothing I could lay my hands on. I dug for underwear, blushing anew at the provocative garments that Alice and Rosalie had placed in the suitcase for me. I went to the bathroom and quickly donned the clean clothing.

I was dismayed at the early hour, but I knew that sleep was a distant memory with all that was going on in my brain. I searched the cupboards for coffee and set about brewing a pot, then perused the refrigerator for something to make for breakfast. I figured when he eventually woke up, Edward would be just as hungry as I was after last night's... _activities_.

My stomach clenched in apprehension. The way I had spoken to Edward. The way I had _treated_ Edward. Granted, he seemed to be enjoying himself in the moment, but every time he tried to slow us down, every time he tried to be gentle and show me how much he loved me, I just ignored him and pressed on with my overwhelming physical needs. God, the things I had _said_ to him! The things I had _done _to him, and made him do to me! I wanted to cry, thinking about how sweet he had been, when all I had done was attack him.

When the coffee was done, I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs with a mug in hand, and the soreness between my legs reminded me of how rough I had been with him last night. I shifted in the seat, and I could feel the sting on my bottom where his hand had landed, after I had _begged _him to spank me. Tears of mortification welled up in my eyes. God, how was I going to face him this morning?

I heard the creaking of floorboards above me, and I wiped hastily at my tears. I stood abruptly and went over to the refrigerator, pulling out the ingredients for an omelet that I had seen earlier. I was busily chopping ham and vegetables when Edward entered the kitchen a few minutes later. My kitchen preparations halted when I saw him standing in the doorway.

His eyes were sleepy and warm, and he was dressed in his boxer briefs and tee shirt. His hair was standing out in all directions, and the scruff on his face brought back wanton thoughts of how it had felt with his face between my thighs, bringing me to an earth-shattering climax as I begged and pulled his hair and shouted his name. I quickly looked away, feeling as though my blush this morning was going to be a permanent thing.

"Mmmm, you've already got the coffee made... no wonder I love you so," Edward murmured. I smiled weakly and returned to chopping the vegetables, hoping he wouldn't notice how my hands were trembling.

I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye as he poured himself a steaming mug full of coffee. He brought it to his lips and took a long sip, sighing in satisfaction. He set the mug down and then tried unsuccessfully to smother a yawn, stretching his arms up high over his head so that his tee shirt rose and exposed his abdominal muscles and the defined 'V' between his hip bones.

I paid for my distraction immediately. "Shit!" I exclaimed, feeling the tip of the knife sink into the fleshy part of my thumb.

Edward was instantly at my side. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked with concern, reaching out and taking my injured hand in his.

Hot tears of embarrassment flooded my eyes. I yanked my hand from his and moved quickly to the sink, where I turned on the cold water and stuck my hand in the stream, watching the water in the basin turn pink with my blood. The pain of the cut hit with the touch of the cold water, and I felt my tears well over and a few spilled onto my cheeks. I mopped them up quickly with my uninjured hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward repeated, and I could hear the concern in his voice even though I couldn't bear to look at him. He reached out and gently grasped my wrist, pulling my hand from the stream of water. "Let me see your hand, love. I need to see if you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, pulling away from him again and reaching for a paper towel, which I wrapped around my thumb. And I really was fine – physically at least. The blood had almost stopped already, and the pain was fading to a sting.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his voice wary. I watched as he reached up with his hand to tug at his hair, and I realized that I was upsetting him. Tears filled my eyes once again, and I quickly looked away.

"I'm fine," I repeated, and I hated myself for the way my voice trembled.

"This is about last night, isn't it?" Edward guessed, his voice even

"What about last night?" I mumbled, still refusing to look up at him.

Edward stepped forward and put his finger beneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "It's about the way we made love last night, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"If you can call it that," I said, my face hot as I remembered how I had begged him to fuck me without even allowing him any kisses or gentle caresses.

"Of course I call it that. What do _you_ call it, Bella?" Edward challenged.

I swallowed hard trying to find words, embarrassed beyond belief that he was going to make us talk about this. All I wanted to do was crawl under the table and hide. "Last night was so unfair to you," I whispered, averting my eyes. "The things I said and did, the things I forced you to…" my voice trailed off. "I promise that will never happen again."

"Like hell!" Edward snorted, and I was so astonished by his tone that I looked up, meeting his firm gaze. "You forced me to do nothing, Bella. I enjoyed every moment of our lovemaking last night immensely."

"But I…. I asked you to…spank me last night," I said.

"But I was the one that spanked you to start with. Why did you ask me to do it again if you were so uncomfortable about it?"

Despite my mortification, I knew the answer, and I owed Edward nothing but the honest-to-God truth. "I wasn't uncomfortable about it at the time. I…. I liked it. But I'm not sure I like what it says about me that I liked it," I confessed, my words tumbling out in rush.

"What do you think it says about you that you liked it?" Edward asked.

_Deviant. Pervert. Kinky_. The negative words flashed across my brain. "That I'm…. a bad girl," I said softly, looking away. "That I'm not normal. That I'm dirty."

Edward paused to take a deep breath before he squared his shoulders. "Let's sit down at the table, and talk about this." He grabbed both of our coffee cups and led the way to the table, pulling out my chair for me, and sitting close beside me on the same side of the table. He reached for my hand and removed the paper towel, checking the gash on my thumb, which had almost stopped bleeding. "You scared me with this, Bella," he said softly, bringing my thumb to his lips and pressing a kiss there before wrapping it in the paper towel again. "We'll bandage you up when we're done talking."

"Okay," I said, my nerves soothed a little by his touch.

"So, about last night…" Edward began, his voice a little high. He cleared his throat, and started again. "Bella, I… last night… the way you talked, the way you acted, oh God, how can I say this? Last night was…."

Edward's inability to speak his mind made my stomach churn, and I felt my mortification grow. "I'm so sorry..." I started to say.

"….the hottest thing I've ever experienced," he finished, and I felt my eyes go wide as I looked up at him. The tips of his ears were turning red, and I found it utterly adorable that he was embarrassed. "Not that it isn't wonderful every time we make love, but last night, you were so free, so open with your wants and your needs. I have never been more satisfied in my life, knowing that you were satisfied as well."

My jaw dropped, and Edward chuckled at my dumbfounded expression. "Sweetheart, really, what did you think I was going to say?" he asked, his crooked grin taunting me.

"I thought you were going to tell me it was too rough, too wrong," I said softly.

"Was it too rough or too wrong for you?" Edward asked seriously.

"Not once I got over the shock of how I was acting," I replied, looking back down at the table.

"None of that now," Edward admonished lightly, reaching over and touching my cheek. "Bella, you and I are both consenting adults. As long as we are okay with what we're doing, then whatever we choose to do with one another is fine. Or, in the case of last night, so much better than fine there's not a superlative I could find to accurately describe it."

His teasing made me blush, but in a different way than I had been so far this morning. "You're really okay with how things went last night?" I asked him, studying his eyes and seeing no subterfuge within the green depths. "I mean, it was just… I have never… and I don't want you to think…" I couldn't seem to put into words the way I felt, and I suddenly understood why he'd had the same difficulty.

"Bella, all I want is to be with you, in whatever way we can be. Any way we are together is perfect. Slow and sweet, fast and hard – it's never wrong. As long as you are okay with how things went…?" Edward trailed off, his voice uncertain for the first time.

"Edward it was wonderful. Every last moment. I had no idea that… well I didn't realize that… _sex_… could be rough like that and still feel that way."

"Bella, even if it's rough and fast, it's still making love when it's us," Edward said, melting my heart with his sweet words. "Because no matter whether it's in our bed, on your desk," he said, raising a playful eyebrow at me, "or in my car on the side of a busy highway, it's all about how much I love you, and about wanting to demonstrate that love." He leaned forward and took my face between his hands, pressing a warm kiss to my lips.

Despite my embarrassment, I was glad Edward had pushed this discussion. My heart felt lighter, and I was able to smile and tease him. "And a spank demonstrates what?" I teased, trying unsuccessful to keep the smirk off my lips.

"That we can be open and expressive and playful and creative with one another. That as long as we communicate, we can test our boundaries to find out what we enjoy," Edward said thoughtfully. I was so lucky to have a mature man like him for my boyfriend. He grinned at me suddenly, his expression naughty. "Oh, and you've got a really great ass."

"Takes one to know one, and I believe I spanked you first," I replied, giggling when he reached over and pulled me out of my chair and into his lap. He twined his fingers in my hair and pressed his lips to mine, our cups of coffee forgotten and going long cold as we greeted the morning together.

_**~XOXOXO~**_

We spent the rest of the morning goofing around inside. I made a huge omelet that the two of us shared, along with fresh squeezed orange juice and fresh fruit. As I had suspected, Edward was starving just as much as I was, and I had to keep him away from my plate as he playfully kept trying to steal bites.

I was relieved to see that Alice and Rosalie had packed mostly useful clothing, like jeans, sweaters and long sleeved tee shirts. The undergarments and lingerie were another story altogether, and I doubted there was enough fabric there to make one regular sized nightgown. The look in Edward's eyes as I hastily shoved the silks and satins into a drawer was enough to make my heart pound in anticipation. There was one dress that I hung in the closet with a wry look, because there was no way it was going to get warm enough on San Juan Island in April to wear something that light and feminine.

After showing me around the exterior of the cottage, including pointing out where the hot tub was located with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, Edward asked if I wanted to walk down to the waterfront with him. He suggested I grab a sweatshirt or jacket, and wear a pair of sturdy shoes as we would be walking almost a mile in the woods.

Rather than follow Cullen Court as I had assumed we would, Edward set off through the forest on a worn path. There were several spots where trees had fallen over the winter months and blocked the trail, but he was patient and helped me around or over the obstacles.

"How much property does your family own here?" I asked curiously, noting that it was quiet and peaceful, with no other homes in sight once we were deep enough into the woods that the cottage disappeared.

"Remember the main road before we turned on the Court?" I nodded my head. "Our place is about half a mile from the main road, and then Uncle C's cabin is in the middle, about half a mile from our cottage and then Uncle Marcus' cottage, which is right on the water. My grandfather had one child – my dad. Both of my granddad's brothers had one child each – even though I call them Uncles, Marcus and Caius are actually my dad's cousins."

"Caius?" I asked.

"Uncle Caius' mother was born and raised in Italy, and Caius is named after her favorite uncle." Edward explained the odd-sounding name. "We Cullens have a tradition of old-fashioned or odd names. Edward? Emmett? We used to be teased all the time, until Emmett got big enough to beat everyone up. But what should I expect, I mean, my parents are Carlisle and Esme, for heaven's sake."

"And will we be seeing your uncles while we're here?" I asked, suddenly nervous at the thought of meeting more of his family.

"Caius, no. He and his wife live in California now, and their kids are spread out across the country. There's usually someone using their cottage during the summer months, but no one would be out this early in the year. As a matter of fact, this is their cabin," Edward said as we approached the edge of the woods. Before me stood an even larger structure than the cottage Edward and I were staying in. The style was completely different, a little more contemporary feel to it with angles and planes and glass. "Caius renovated this place quite extensively about a decade ago, made it more 'modern' as he put," Edward told me.

"It's beautiful, but I think I prefer your Cullen Cabin," I told him, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Me too," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Do you need to rest, or shall we continue on?"

"C'mon, let's go see the water!" I said, tugging on his arm and setting off towards the woods once again. Edward followed for a couple of steps and then stopped. "What, do you need to rest?" I teased him.

"Nope. I just thought maybe we should go in the right direction," Edward said, pointing opposite of where I was headed.

I blushed. "And that is why I got lost in the woods when I was in high school…" I muttered.

Edward laughed and pulled me into his arms, kissing me with enough enthusiasm to make my knees weak. "Did you really?" He asked. I nodded sheepishly, and he laughed again. "Note to self, do not let Bella wander off this weekend. This way, my pretty girl. Let's go see Marcus."

"He's here?" I asked

"And his wife, my Aunt Dee. My uncle was a very successful trial attorney at the firm where Rosalie works, and he retired about three years ago. He and Aunt Dee sold their home and moved out here full-time. They have a grown daughter who lives in Vancouver, and Kate and Garrett come out to visit quite often with their kids," Edward told me as we set off at a leisurely pace. This part of the trail wasn't quite as overgrown and there were a lot fewer obstacles, so it didn't take us nearly as long as the first half of the trip.

When we stepped out of the woods this time, it was like stepping into an entirely new world. The house before us was huge—the kind of vacation home one expected to see on San Juan Island, with all the trappings and trimmings. There was a huge garage on one side and a large boat house down on the water, and all the outbuildings matched the architecture of the main house down to the shingles and shutters. The lawn rolled gently down to the beach, a lush verdant carpet laid out before the rolling waters of Puget Sound.

"Oh, my!" I gasped, stunned by the breathtaking view.

"Yes, my granddad always grumbled that Marcus's dad stole the best property," Edward commented. "But he was the oldest, and my granddad the baby, which is why we're so far away from the water."

I watched the boat traffic – ferries, fishing boats, speedboats, and even the occasional brave jet-skier in the frigid waters. The wind wasn't a gentle whisper through the trees, but a gusting force straight off the water. Sure it was beautiful, but it was too busy, too noisy. "I disagree. I like your Cullen Cabin because it's peaceful – no boats, no commotion."

"And again we are on the same page," Edward said with a crooked grin. "Emmett always wanted to live in the house on the water, and I was always content with the house in the woods. Of course, we spent as much time here during the day as there."

"Edward!" a voice called out from the house, and we both turned toward the sound. Coming down the stairs was a older man with dark hair and a wide smile. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wander up this way today. Although I can understand how this lovely young woman could keep so….distracted," he said, clapping Edward on the shoulder and winking at me. Naturally I felt a blush stain my cheeks, and Edward's uncle threw back his head and laughed.

"Bella, this is my Uncle Marcus. Marcus, this is Bella Black," Edward said.

"Bella, it is truly an honor to meet you," Marcus said, holding out a hand to me. When I placed my fingers in his, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "And you certainly live up to your name."

"Marcus, stop trying to pick up my girlfriend – Aunt Dee will have your hide," Edward joked, and Marcus laughed again. "Where is Aunt Dee anyway?"

"She's at the ferry dock, waiting for Kate and Garrett to arrive. She hasn't seen our new granddaughter in almost two weeks, and she's going through the most massive withdrawals imaginable."

"New granddaughter? I knew that Kate was pregnant, but I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed," Edward said.

"Cassandra just turned two months this past weekend. Although I sent Dee off to fetch them, I have to confess that I am rather anxious to see them myself. Would you and your lovely Bella come down for dinner tomorrow night? I know Kate and Garrett would love to see you."

Edward turned to me. "Would you mind?"

I smiled at the eagerness in his tone. "Of course not, that sounds lovely. Is there anything we can bring?"

"No, although I'm sure if you wanted to show up a little early, Dee might not mind a little help in the kitchen, if you're so inclined. She has a little more trouble getting around than she used to."

"Is Aunt Dee okay?" Edward asked, a worried note creeping into his voice.

"She's fine, my dear boy. In the spring, when it's cold and wet like this, her arthritis flares up and it's harder for her to grasp things." Marcus turned and winked at me. "Besides, I'm sure she's going to want to spend some time alone with Bella to make sure she knows what she's getting into with you. I'm sure she's got stories and maybe even pictures to back it up!"

"Then I definitely look forward to dinner tomorrow night," I told him with a wide smile. Edward groaned beside me, and both Marcus and I laughed.

"All right, enough of that," Edward growled playfully. "I'll not have you filling her head with nonsense. Come on, Bella, before my uncle complete corrupts you."

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. We had just gotten here.

"If you look out over the Sound, you can see a storm coming in," Marcus said, pointing to where a bank of dark clouds lined the horizon. "Do you want me to drive you back to your place, Edward?"

Edward studied the horizon. "I think we'll be okay if we leave now. We may get a little wet at the end, but we've got plenty of time to make it back. Unless you'd rather ride, Bella?" Edward asked, deferring the decision to me.

"Are you factoring in how slow I am?" I joked.

"Yes, but you'll have to let me lead the way. We can't afford to end up on the other end of the island if you blaze the trail," he teased.

"Keep up that kind of cheek and I'll be chasing you through the woods," I threatened playfully.

Edward leaned down and brushed the outside of my ear with his lips. "And I'd look forward to you catching me," he whispered hotly. Just like that, my body was on fire for his again, and I trembled in his arms.

"Well you had better hurry if you're going to make it back before the storm," Marcus said with another frown at the horizon. "And I'd better call Dee to make sure the ferry arrived okay. We'll see you tomorrow, around five?"

"We'll be here," Edward replied, grasping my hand and lacing our fingers together. He led the way to the tree line where I could barely pick out the entrance to the path. He was walking so quickly that I nearly stumbled trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Edward, please slow down! If you're that worried about the storm, then maybe we should let Marcus drive us back," I said, huffing and slightly out of breath as he almost dragged me into the cover of the trees. We were only a few yards into the woods when he stopped abruptly and turned to me, his fingers in my hair and his mouth open and hungry over mine. I gasped in surprise, and he pressed his advantage by slipping his tongue in my mouth. Mine greeted his like it had been days, not hours, since we had kissed this way.

"This is why I'm in a hurry," Edward mumbled and he pulled back to press kisses to my jaw. He slid his hands down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling me flush against his raging erection.

"I'm frankly surprised you can even walk with that," I teased him.

"You may not be able to when I'm done with you," he said, his voice low and hypnotic, and I felt another shiver run down my spine at his dark promise. He pulled away and grabbed my hand again, leading us down the path once more.

Four more times on the walk he did the same thing. When I least expected it, he would pull me roughly into his arms and kiss me. Each time the embrace became wilder and less inhibited, and I was a trembling mass of nerves and desire, never knowing when or where he was going to strike next. In a clearing near the cottage in which we were staying, Edward pressed me back against a tree trunk, his hands beneath my shirt and skimming my stomach, his fingers moving quickly toward my breasts. I arched my neck and back to allow him better access, and sputtered when I caught a big fat raindrop full in my face. Several more drops fell in rapid succession, and we both paused as the wind started to pick up, howling through the trees and bringing with it the heavy scent of rain.

"C'mon, before it really lets loose," Edward said, smoothing my shirt down and grabbing my hand once again as we made a mad dash for the door. Of course we were soaked and giggling like children by the time we made it under the covered porch. We stood there and watched the storm blow in, backing up a little more each time a gust of wind would propel moisture our way, until we were getting rained on even though we were completely under the wide roof. "Time to go in!" Edward shouted over the noise of the rain on the roof. He reached out and held the door open for me and then followed me inside, the door catching in the wind and slamming loudly once we were safely inside.

The pounding of the rain was a gentle drumming inside the cabin, and we could barely hear the wind. It was dark and cool, and I shivered as I stood there in my wet clothes.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I should have let Marcus drive us back here. You're freezing," Edward apologized, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around my shoulders. "Give me a few minutes and I can gather the things needed to get a fire started…"

I grabbed his arm as he started to turn. I knew it was going to sound corny, but I was going to say it anyway. "Edward, you already started a fire, and I'm afraid I'm too impatient to wait for you to build an actual one in the fireplace." I slid my arms around his waist, pulling his shirttails from his jeans and gliding my hands up his bare back.

He jumped a little at the cool sensation, but his eyes were full of heat. "You're awfully cold, love," he murmured huskily, winding his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me. "Maybe I should get you out of these wet things."

"Please," I breathed as his fingers started to work the button on my jeans. "And I've heard that skin-to-skin contact is the best way to warm up after a chill."

"Mmmmm, I've heard that too. Well we should definitely go with what the experts recommend, don't you think?" Edward asked playfully, tugging at the wet denim that was plastered to my hips and thighs. He knelt before me, continuing to tug my jeans down my legs, and when I lifted one leg to remove it from the denim, Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to the juncture of my thighs. I could feel the warmth of his breath through the thin silk of my panties, and groaned loudly when he swept his tongue over the filmy fabric, my knees nearly buckling.

Edward stood and removed the blanket from around my shoulders and laid it on the couch, then gently pressed me into a sitting position. He knelt again, tugging my wet jeans off entirely, then cupped my knees in his hands, sliding his fingers up until he was able to grasp my waist and pull me forward. "I want you, Bella. So fucking much. Do you want me?" he growled against my collarbone.

"God yes," I rasped, grasping his hair with my hands and pulling his lips to mine.

"Then let's make some heat," he said, laying me back on the couch and proceeding to demonstrate that the thunder and lightning outside had nothing on the storm that raged between us.

* * *

**Thanks so much for checking out the update – I hope you enjoyed what you read, even if Bella was over-thinking things as usual. But at least Edward has a way of getting her to talk about what's bothering her.**

**I wanted to answer a couple of reader questions that have come up quite frequently in the last couple of chapters. Bella turned 35 in September, just before her divorce was final. Edward is 36 and will turn 37 in June. Bella and Edward met the first week of October, and started dating on New Year's Eve/Day. It is now the first part of April, so they have known each other seven months, and have been dating for four. Also, Bella kept the last name Black because that's been her name the majority of her adult life, and it's the name she shares with her children.**

**If there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. Thanks so much for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**I always thank my betas here, and it's never enough to fully convey all they do for me. So let me just say that Iadorepugs, Cullen_Crazy01 and Anne mean the world to me. Can't wait to see you on Saturday, CC!**

**Just to let you know, we've got between 3-5 chapters left of **_**Never Enough**_**, depending on how wordy these two get. I hope to stick to my once-a-week posting schedule, but that may change a little bit as I work to get the last chapters perfect. And that being said, there will be no update this weekend as I attend events at my former college's homecoming. I hope this chapter makes up for that...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

Instead of walking as we had yesterday, we took Edward's car to Marcus and Dee's house the next night. Edward said it was because we were going to stay late. I argued that it was because he couldn't walk through the woods without attacking me. Edward blushed lightly, but didn't deny it. Then he proceeded to pull over and attack me in the car. I laughingly protested that we were going to be late, not to mention disheveled, and he reluctantly agreed to stop, but not before kissing me so thoroughly that I considered launching myself at him over the console again.

We pulled into the driveway of the impressive home on the water, and I nervously smoothed my palms against my jeans, wondering again if I was under-dressed, even if Edward was in jeans and a button down as well. Edward reached over and lifted my hand to his lips. "You look beautiful, Bella," he reassured me. "Come on, let's go face the firing squad." He laughed when I yanked my hand away and glared at him. "Kidding! Geez, Bella, you weren't this nervous when you met my parents."

"I didn't _know _I was meeting your parents," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I didn't have an entire day to freak out about what everyone would think of me."

Edward got out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door and offering me his hand. I reluctantly realized I couldn't hide in the Volvo all night, and I allowed him to help me from the car. He pulled me into a tight hug. "They're going to love you just like Emmett and Rose do, just like Alice and Jasper, and just like Carlisle and Esme." He kissed me softly and then pulled back to search my face. "Are you sure you want to stay? We don't have to be here."

I shook my head. "No, of course we'll stay. It's just a case of nerves, and I'll get over it. Besides, I'm pretty sure he may have something to say about us leaving," I said, nodding over his shoulder where Marcus was waving from the porch.

Edward caressed my cheek with his fingertips, and kissed me once again. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," I told him, taking a deep breath. "All right, firing squad, here I come!"

Marcus waited for us at the top of the steps, and as with yesterday, he reached for my hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He clapped Edward on the shoulder in greeting. "The women in this house have been driving me crazy all day, waiting for the two of you. Please, come in!" he said, holding the door open for us and ushering us into the home which was every bit as luxurious on the inside as it was on the outside.

We were greeted in the foyer by a woman a little younger than me holding the hand of a beautiful little girl who was probably no more than three-years old. I was relieved to see that she too was wearing jeans, and felt myself relax just a little bit. The woman grinned at Edward mischievously. "Edward! My goodness, you just get better looking every time I see you, even if that hair of yours is an utter disaster. Whenever are you going to let me cut it?"

"I let you cut my hair once, and it's not an experience I'd like to repeat," Edward said dryly.

The woman's laugh was carefree. "Yes, and I was four at the time and using safety scissors. You'll never let me forget that, will you cousin?"

"Not likely. Esme had to nearly shave me bald in order to even it out. Even if you do own your own salon now, my hair is still off limits to you," Edward said with a chuckle. "Bella, this is my cousin, Kate, and her daughter Victoria. Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Black."

Kate smiled and waved at me. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'd shake your hand, but I don't think you want to share the apple juice I just got sprayed with," she said with an affectionate glance at Victoria.

I laughed. "Ah yes, I remember those days well."

"You have kids, Bella?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but I'm rather far removed from this age. My daughter is almost sixteen, and my son almost fourteen. Although he's a sloppy enough eater that it could happen even now."

Kate laughed. "Well we're headed to the bathroom to clean up. Everyone's in the sun room, and I know that Mom is dying to see you."

"Thanks, Kate," Edward said, nodding his head toward the right. "Shall we?"

As we followed Marcus down the hallway, he asked Edward about Carlisle and Esme. I surreptitiously studied our surroundings as we walked, marveling at the beauty and warmth of the home. This branch of the Cullen family was obviously very well off, but it was still a family home, full of pictures and treasures that were valued for their sentimental rather than monetary worth.

We stepped into the sun room, which was probably the size of half the downstairs in my house. There was a very tall man with blondish brown hair standing beside the sofa, where a beautiful older woman sat with a little boy on her right and a baby in her lap.

"Didyme, you've got some visitors," Marcus said, and the older woman looked up, her eyes sparkling when they saw Edward.

"Edward, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. She rose and handed the baby to the tall man, and then practically skipped over to us and embraced Edward. "It's about time you showed up around here – it's been far too long! Now, introduce me to your lovely young woman," she demanded.

"Aunt Dee, this is Bella Black. Bella, my Aunt Didyme."

"Bella, such a pleasure to finally meet you. Esme has told me so much about you. Please call me Dee," she said, and I was surprised when she swept me into a warm hug. "So you're the girl who has finally stolen our Edward's heart."

"Aunt Dee," Edward groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh hush now, Edward," Dee said dismissively. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my son-in-law, Garrett, and my grandson, James. And that little bundle in Garrett's arms is Cassandra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said, blushing under the scrutiny of so many eyes. "You have a lovely home here."

"Thank you, Bella. Edward, why don't you give her the grand tour, and meet us in the kitchen when you're done?" Dee suggested as the baby began to fuss. "I think Kate is going to need to nurse her, and then we ladies can put the finishing touches on dinner, if you don't mind Bella?"

"I'd love to help," I said.

"Make sure to show her the music room," Dee commanded, pointing her index finger at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes again. "Of course, Aunt Dee. My lady?" Edward asked, offering me his arm. I giggled and tucked my hand in the crook of his elbow, following him down the hallway to the winding staircase. "We'll start upstairs and work our way down," Edward told me. Bending down to brush his lips against my ear, he added in a whisper, "Like last night." I blushed and partially hid my face in his upper arm, even though no one heard him but me.

The home was huge, easily the biggest one I had ever been in. Upstairs there were six bedrooms and four bathrooms. The master suite had a sitting area that was as large as my living room at home, and each room was decorated with rich, luxurious fabrics. There were a couple of rooms intended for the children, and I admired the pretty furnishings I saw everywhere.

On the main floor there were formal and dining rooms, a study that looked more like a law library, a media room with one of the largest screen televisions I had ever seen outside a movie theater, and finally the music room. It housed a beautiful ebony grand piano that was so highly polished it reflected like a mirror. I gently, reverently, touched the keys and picked out a simple melody.

"Do you play?" Edward asked in surprise.

"No. I suffered through a few years of lessons when I was a kid, at my mom's insistence, but dropped out as soon as I could. What about you?" I asked.

"I used to play all the time, but not as much any more," he admitted, leaning over the keyboard and playing a few soft chords. "Piano was my first instrument, but I prefer guitar now."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime," I told him, watching as his graceful fingers danced over the keys.

"Then I would love to play for you sometime," Edward said, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek and leading me over to the huge window that looked out to the West, where the sun was starting to set, casting a rosy glow over the entire sky. He stood beside me, his arm around my waist and his fingers absently caressing my arm as we studied the scene in front of us.

Edward gazed out the window, a far-off look in his eyes. "I always imagined bringing my kids up here just like my mom and dad did with us, just like Rosalie and Emmett do with the twins. Teaching them how to sail, hiking in the woods." Edward shook his head a little as if to clear his thoughts and then looked down at me and smiled. "I know they're a little older, but maybe Sarah and Will would enjoy coming up here some time?"

I felt both exhilarated and shattered by his question. I loved how much he loved my kids, wanting to be close to them, to include them and treat them as part of his family and not just mine. But despite his words to the contrary, in these unguarded moments I still saw his deep desire for a child of his own.

"I'm sure they would," I said, fighting to get the words past the lump in my throat.

Edward's eyes searched mine, and he frowned, reaching up with his hand to caress my cheek. "Bella, don't. We've talked about this, and you know how I feel. I love _you_. I want _you_." His lips were soft as he leaned down to feather a kiss across my lips. I turned into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to lose myself in him as our kiss quickly turned passionate.

Edward groaned into my mouth, and I felt a shudder go through him as I swept my hands along his shoulders and down his back to slide my fingers into the back pockets of his jeans. He pulled back, breathing raggedly, and rested his forehead against mine. "I-must-not-have-a-hard-on-at-the-dinner-table," he chanted, and I giggled. "C'mon my pretty girl, I think we should probably get to the kitchen. Otherwise Aunt Dee will do all the work herself and I won't be able to live with the guilt."

The kitchen was a cook's dream. Long expanses of countertop to do prep work, a double oven, an oversized range, and a huge refrigerator filled the space. Dee stood at the center island, rinsing some vegetables in the deep sink. A glance to the side found Kate nursing Cassandra beneath a blanket, and I quickly looked away to give her privacy, remembering those moments with my own children that seemed so long ago now.

"All right, Aunt Dee – put us to work!" Edward said, rubbing his hands together.

"You, go keep Marcus and Garrett company while they watch Victoria and James," Dee instructed Edward. "Bella, you can help me with the vegetables. Everything else is just about done."

"Yes ma'am," Edward said, escorting me to the sink, and then pressing a loud smacking kiss to Dee's cheek. He pressed a softer one to mine. "No more cutting yourself," he instructed in a teasing tone.

I felt myself blush as I recalled it had been the sight of him freshly fucked and half dressed that had caused my little slip with the knife in the first place. Edward's wicked grin in response told me he knew exactly what I was thinking about. "Well, you won't be here to distract me, so I should manage just fine," I murmured under my breath, just loud enough for Edward to hear.

He pressed another kiss to my temple and then whispered, "I plan to distract you later...in the hot tub?" I shivered at the erotic promise of his words. "Have fun, ladies," he said cheerfully, winking at me and slowly walking away.

"I swear to God, that boy's charm should be illegal," Dee said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Hmmmmm?" I said, slowly turning back to both find Dee and Kate both giggling. I felt my blush flare again. "Oh, sorry."

"Honey, you've no need to apologize. That boy just…_dazzles_ people. Especially women, of all ages," Dee said, rolling her eyes comically. "And that's without even trying. You don't have a single hope of resisting when he focuses all that charm on you with a purpose."

"You certainly don't have to tell me," I grumbled, and both Kate and Dee laughed again.

"Ahhh Bella, I have to tell you how thrilled we are that he's found you," Dee said, patting my shoulder. "That boy has been lost for so long, searching for his soul mate, his other half. He tried so hard with that former wife of his, but she was no good for him."

"That's the understatement of the century," Kate muttered, frowning darkly. I felt a rush of affection for these women who loved my Edward so. They protected him in a way I could identify with.

"You don't have to tell me that, either," I growled, and both women smiled again.

"After what Heidi did to him, and the way she manipulated him by using Chelsea, we were all afraid that Edward would simply retreat within himself and stop trying," Dee said. "And for a while he did. He was always there, at every family function. He said the right words and moved the right way, but you could just see that his heart wasn't in it anymore. He had just….given up."

My heart ached. I couldn't imagine Edward as they were describing him. He was so vibrant, so full of life and love. I couldn't picture the way they were describing him without my eyes filling with tears. But then I remembered how he behaved the very first night we met, and remembered seeing hints of what they were recollecting.

Dee handed me some rinsed vegetables, breaking me from my memories. "But now, my dear? Now he is not only the man we have known his whole life, he is so much _more_. The way he talks about you, the way he looks at you, even the way he orients himself when you are around, it makes my old heart flutter," Dee said, her eyes warm as they met mine. I shouldn't have been surprised to hear that Edward had talked to his extended family about me, but it was still a shock to me how open he was with everyone.

Kate stood up and placed Cassandra on her shoulder, patting her back softly. "Edward is four years older than I am, and I have looked up to him my entire life. The poor boy never got a moment's peace when I was around, because I was forever pestering him to spend time with me. I have seen him in good times, and at bad times, and everything in between. But I have never, ever seen him this happy before, Bella."

I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Suddenly I found myself in Dee's warm embrace, and I couldn't help but hug her back. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank _you_," Dee said with feeling. "Thank you for bringing back our Edward, and for loving him."

"And I do, I love him so much," I said, wanting to convince them of my feelings.

"We know that, Bella. Just looking at the two of you, we know it," Kate said.

I looked from one woman to the other, all three of us with tears in our eyes, and I started giggling. Kate and Dee joined in, and soon we were all laughing. Dee wiped the tears from her eyes, still chuckling. "All right, if we expect to eat tonight, we'd better get dinner done. Those men of ours are going to wonder what in the world has happened."

Dinner was a joyous affair. Although we sat in the formal dining room, there was nothing formal about the gathering. The food was delicious, the wine excellent, and the company incomparable. Many stories were exchanged about the childhood days of Edward and Kate, and they both retaliated by telling as many stories of Dee and Marcus that they could recall.

We retired to the sun room where we had first started the evening. Kate and Garrett's children were treasures, hopping from lap to lap as the evening wore on. Edward was a favorite of theirs, and he was infinitely patient with their questions. I sat next to Edward and he had his arm casually slung across my shoulders. I kept sneaking glances at him as he laughed and talked, loving his carefree attitude. Dee and Marcus sat on the adjacent couch, sitting in a very similar position, and my imagination ran away, picturing Edward and I together twenty or thirty years from now, surrounded by our family and friends.

"All right, cousin. She's been fed and changed, and you've been eyeballing her all night long. You ready for her?" Kate asked, bringing the blanket-wrapped bundle over to him.

"Hand her over," Edward said, his eyes lighting up as he removed his arm from around my shoulders and reached for the baby. I watched Edward smoothly switch Cassandra around so that she was cradled in the crook of his elbow, amazed at how comfortable he was with her in his arms.

I could barely look away from Edward to acknowledge the others in the room. He was enraptured by the baby girl in his arms, his smile wide and his eyes shining as he cooed to her. And she was responding to him in that way babies do when they know they are being adored unconditionally. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and when he sang to her quietly, she smiled up at him. I felt my heart melt at the sight before me.

Dee leaned toward me. "Edward has always had quite a way with children. He was forever looking out for his cousins during the summers, and is a favorite uncle as you have seen tonight. I've always said he's going to be a wonderful father some day, not to mention how beautiful his babies will be."

Dee's innocent statement hit me like a punch to my stomach. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine, and for a split second he was unable to hide the naked longing in his gaze. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but there was no mistaking what I had seen. My smile faltered for just a moment as well, but Edward saw it, and I watched his brow furrow in concern.

Edward held Cassandra for a few more minutes and then he yawned hugely. "Sorry Aunt Dee, Uncle Marcus. I guess I'm still not caught up on my sleep from the last several long weeks."

Marcus and Dee didn't notice the deception in his eyes, but I did. With Dee's comment coming on the heels of our short discussion in the music room, knew why he was anxious to get out of there, and I felt my stomach clench. I didn't know if I was ready to have this conversation with him yet. I wasn't sure I could make the decision that could change the entire course of our relationship… or possibly end it entirely.

We said our goodbyes, and I accepted warm hugs from both Kate and Dee. They invited us back this week, but Edward smoothly deflected them, alluding to plans he had for the remaining days. He ushered me out the door into the darkness, and I tilted my head back to look at the canopy of stars above us.

The five minute drive back was silent but not uncomfortable. Edward's hand rested on my thigh, tracing circles just above my knee. I looked out the window, although I could see nothing but darkness beyond the edge of the road, nervous to meet his gaze.

"Hot tub?" Edward asked when we got back to the cabin.

"Uh, sure?" I said, trying to remember if Alice had packed a suit for me.

"You go ahead & get ready, I'll meet you out there in about ten minutes," Edward said, pressing a kiss to my forehead and leaving me at the foot of the staircase to watch after him as he went into the kitchen.

Alice had indeed packed a swimsuit for me... if the tiny scraps of navy fabric could indeed be called a swimsuit. I blushed as I pulled it on, more of my skin being revealed than in the sexiest of lingerie I had worn before. I quickly donned a robe that was hanging in the bathroom and walked through the silent house, wondering where Edward was. I was grateful for the privacy as I slid into the bubbling water, letting out a weary sigh.

Edward joined me a few minutes later, clad in swim trunks that rode low enough on his hips to make my mouth water. He was carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses, and smiled when he saw me sitting in the hot tub.

"Damn, I missed the show," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. My face was already flushed from the heat of the water, but I knew I'd be blushing if I could. I watched silently as he climbed into the hot tub and sank down beneath the bubbles across from me, and then poured glasses of wine for the both of us. I accepted mine and took a sip, forcing a smile when he studied my face over the rim of his wineglass.

Edward set his glass down and beckoned for me to come sit with him. I put down my glass as well and slid over to him through the water. He pulled me across his lap, his fingers lightly caressing my arm. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, and then sighed. "Bella, I think we need to talk about what happened tonight. I know you were caught off-guard by Dee's comments, and I wanted to make sure that you understand exactly how I feel about you. I love you, and I love your kids. You are all that I need, all that I want."

I lay my head on his shoulder and buried my face into his neck, not wanting to look him in the eye. "You want me now. But for how long? What if you decide some day that it's just not enough?" I whispered, my voice hoarse as I tried to restrain my emotion. "I've thought of it a thousand times since that morning we first talked about it, but I still can't give you the answer you want. I don't know if I'll ever want to have more kids."

"And I'm okay with that," Edward answered me evenly, his fingers continuing to stroke the smooth skin of my arm. "What we have together is far more important. Think about it this way – what if we decided to have a child, and you weren't able to conceive? Or I wasn't able to get you pregnant? Would that be the end of our relationship?"

"No, but that's different," I protested.

"No, it's not different at all. So you're not able to give me a child. I love you, and that's enough. You're enough. Who says in order to be happy we have to have a child together?"

"Because it's what you want," I argued.

Edward pulled back and cupped my chin with his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze. "When are you going to get it through that beautiful thick skull of yours that it's YOU that I want? You, Bella, and you alone. If we decide to have a child, great. If we choose not to, great. As long as we're together, love – that's all that matters."

"I feel so selfish," I muttered, hating myself for the way I felt and feeling sick acknowledging my failings to Edward..

"For speaking your mind? For being honest about how you feel? I'd rather have you do that than end up pregnant and resenting me and our child. This isn't like you giving in to me on Chinese versus Italian for dinner. This is a decision that we need to agree on in order to be together."

"But you're giving me everything I've ever wanted, including things I never even dreamed could exist. You're not asking me to give up anything by being with you! And I'm asking you to give up the one thing you've always wanted, to be a dad."

"You're not asking me to give anything up, Bella. I honestly never thought I'd be a father. Sure, I'd hoped at one point in time, just like I'd hoped to be an astronaut when I was a kid, or a rock star when I was a teen."

"But you can still be a dad," I argued, trying to look away, but he wouldn't let me. "I'm keeping you from those hopes."

"Don't you get it? Before I met you, Bella, I merely existed in my life. I had given up all hope of ever being happy again. I knew after what happened with Heidi that I would be alone. But when I met you, even that first night, it was enough to hope for a future again. I don't want a child without you. I have no future without you. I have no hope without you." Tears were glistening in his emerald eyes now, matching the ones that filled mine.

"Bella, let me ask you a question, and I want you to think about it and respond to me honestly, the whole truth, okay?"

I nodded warily.

"Say our situation was reversed, and you were the one who didn't have kids, but wanted them. And say I didn't want them, or that I couldn't have them. Would you want to break up?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love _you_, not some nameless, faceless person who may or may not be able to procreate with me."

"Don't you understand I feel the same way?" He asked, his voice passionate. "If I only wanted a baby, I could go out and find any number of willing women to carry one. But I don't just want a baby, I want a family. And I only want a family with you, because it would be an extension of our love for one another. I don't want 'a baby.' I would want 'our baby', but only if you wanted one, too."

I was completely overwhelmed by the truth in his voice. He didn't want 'a baby.' He wanted 'our baby,' a baby with me. I couldn't deny that my heart—and probably my uterus—fluttered at the thought, even as my brain protested. I wasn't ready to deal with my own reaction to the idea, so I chose to tease him instead. "Any number of willing women?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I have it on good teenage authority that I'm kinda hot for an old guy," Edward joked, tightening his arms around me. I could hear the relief in his voice when he realized I accepted and believed his words.

"I think you're more than kinda hot," I murmured, turning slightly and moving my arms up around his neck. I reached up and pressed my mouth to his, opening my lips and gently sliding my tongue into his mouth. His hands stroked up my sides and around my back as he responded to my ardor, his lips warm and persuasive...not that I needed much persuasion. What I needed was to reaffirm our connection to one another. _Or just to fuck him silly_, I thought.

I reached up and combed my fingers through his hair, using my nails against his scalp as he liked. Edward groaned, his fingers clenching at the slick skin of my back. He found the tie at the bottom of my bikini top and with one forceful tug, it came loose. He slid his hands around my body and cupped my breasts in his palms, using his thumbs and forefingers to roll and pinch my already aroused nipples.

I let out a squeal of surprise when he lifted me to straddle his lap, the top half of my body out of the warm water and exposed to the cool night air. My squeal turned into a groan of desire as his warm lips took one of my nipples into his mouth. I pressed down against him, feeling his erection through the thin fabric of our suits. His hips bucked in response, and his switched his attention to my other breast, untying the top string and tossing the bikini top away. His hands roamed down my sides to grasp my hips and pull me even tighter against him, grinding against me and making me weak with lust.

Edward's fingers loosened the ties on my hips and he practically ripped the fabric off of me, flinging it away as he had done with my top. His lips still worshiping my breast, he slid his fingers along my folds. "I can feel how wet you are for me even in the hot tub, Bella," he groaned.

I moved against his hand, trying to get him to focus his fingers where I wanted them the most. I moaned in disappointment when Edward pulled away, my hands tightening in his hair as I tried to hold him to me.

"Turn around, Bella, and kneel on the seat," he whispered, nipping at my earlobe and making me shiver. I shook my head as I rocked my hips against his again, not wanting to move from this sublime position. "Trust me sweetheart," he said, his voice as silky as the water the flowed around us.

I did as he asked, kneeling nervously with my palms pressed against the side of the hot tub. Edward moved to stand behind me, trailing a finger down my spine. He slipped both hands over my hips and encouraged me to kneel down a little further. Then he slid his hands down the tops of my thighs and pulled my knees apart. It felt awkward and posed, and I didn't understand what he was trying to do.

Until he grasped my shoulders and encouraged me to straighten my back. One of the pulsing jets hit me directly between my legs and I gasped loudly. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. He slid his hands around to cup my breasts, pressing his lips to my neck and sucking gently. "Like that do you, beautiful?" he asked, tugging at my nipples.

I mumbled incoherently, robbed of the powers of thought and speech as the water pounded against my clit. When Edward started thrusting his hips—and his rock-hard erection—rhythmically against my ass, I thought I was going to faint. I leaned back against Edward to steady myself, and the jet hit me even stronger. My legs started to tremble when Edward used one hand to caress down my back and between my legs, seeking my center. When slipped two fingers within me, I cried out and arched back harder, desperate for the fullness to match the stimulation on my clit.

"Fuck!" I cried out when he curved his fingers forward, seeking out the spot that always made me come unglued. The combined sensations spiraled me higher and higher, until I was gasping for breath and calling out his name, the strength of my orgasm making my knees so weak that I had to grip the side of the hot tub harder to support myself

I could feel Edward still behind me, rock-solid and straining against his swim trunks. I wanted...no, _needed_...to give him the same fulfillment that he had just given me. I turned around and pressed him back against the seat, straddling his lap again as my fingers worked the tie on his swim trunks. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine at the same time I reached into his shorts to stroke him. "Tell me you've got a condom with you, please?" I begged.

"Condoms aren't safe in a hot tub," Edward gasped as I worked my hand up and down his shaft. "C'mon, let's go to the bedroom."

I suddenly had an even better idea. "You're not going to need a condom for this," I growled in his ear. "Right up here, baby," I said, motioning to the ledge that was just under the waterline. As he rose, I tugged on the bottom of his suit, the shorts sliding down his slick flesh. When he sat down again, I smiled wickedly when I saw his erection standing proud above the water, positioned exactly as I wanted it. I put my hands on his knees, pressing his legs open and situating myself between them. As I licked my lips, I saw a shudder run through Edward's frame. "Are you cold?" I asked with concern. I was completely submerged in the water, but he was exposed to the elements.

"No, the exact opposite. Watching you lick your lips when you're that close to my cock gives me all kind of dirty thoughts," he growled.

"As it should," I said, reaching up to smooth my wet hands over his rigid flesh, my fingertips sending water droplets down his hard length. He hissed at the contact, putting his hands behind him and leaning back on his arms, his hips rising at my touch. As always, when he talked to me like that, I felt inspired to respond in kind. "God knows I've got dirty thoughts with your cock in my hands…and my mouth."

Edward groaned loudly when I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the same path the streams of water had followed. I blew on his heated flesh, enjoying the shiver that ran down the length of his spine before opening my mouth and taking him in.

"Shit!" Edward swore, and I hummed in approval. I moved slowly up and down his shaft, taking a little more in with each gentle thrust from him. I feathered my fingers along the insides of his thighs, one hand reaching up to cup his balls and the other wrapping around the part of him that I couldn't fit in my mouth. I squeezed him gently as I began to increase the suction, moving faster. I looked up to find his eyes on me.

"God, it's so hot watching your mouth on me like this," Edward moaned, cupping my cheek with his hand and moving my hair out of my face to give him a better view. His gaze was on my lips as I moved up and down his cock. I pulled back, swirling my tongue around his tip before taking him in even deeper than before. He swore again, tugging at my hair. "Bella, you need to stop."

"No," I mumbled around him, and he shuddered.

"Sweetheart, please, I can't last any longer," he begged, his hips shifting faster and faster as he lost the final threads of his control..

"Good," I said, moaning as I sucked him, knowing that the vibrations would intensify the sensation for him. I squeezed his balls once again and swirled my tongue as I went down, his length hitting the back of my throat.

"Bella!" he yelled as his orgasm hit. "Fuck!" he shouted, both hands fisting in my hair now as he came in long spurts. I could feel the pulsing warmth of his release in my throat and swallowed around him. He shivered uncontrollably as I slowly pulled away, still gently sucking and laving his sensitive skin with my tongue as he softened.

When I sat back, Edward let go of the side of the hot tub and slid back under the water, breathing heavily. I reached up to trace his cheek with my fingertip, and he captured my hand and pressed it to his chest. His heart was beating wildly. "I think you killed me," he said, lying limply back against the hot tub.

I giggled. "Death by orgasm, is there any better way to go? I told you the other night I was going to make you scream my name."

Edward chuckled, pulling me up against his chest and pressing a tired kiss to my lips. "I love a woman who keeps her promises."

**

* * *

**

**So, there's the baby discussion that everyone's been asking about... as well as the hot tub lovin! I'd love to hear your thoughts on either, or both!**

**I've had a lot of people comment about the condom issue and ask when Bella's going to go on the pill. She's 35 years old, and at her age there can be medical complications when you are on oral contraceptives, so they will continue to make the condoms a part of their lovemaking routine. And I have no plans for condom failure – sorry for those that are wishing for an accidental pregnancy. I hope you can see why, in light of their conversation in this chapter.**

**If there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. One of my greatest joys is responding to your reviews :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are my betas, and they are the best. I am a damn lucky writer to have them in my corner! Love you ladies, more than I can ever say.**

**A little more vacation here. Inked-mom—this one's for you...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Edward as we sat in the kitchen of the cabin, enjoying coffee and breakfast. We had slept late again, worn out after our escapades in the hot tub and again in the bedroom. Edward had accused me of trying to kill him; however, he more than returned the favor this morning. I had awoken to his hands and mouth between my legs, and had cried out his name in orgasm before I was even fully aware. _That man sure does know how to give a wake-up call_ I thought, my body still tingling.

"Well, the weather is cooperating so beautifully today, I thought we would do something outdoors," Edward replied. I was distracted, watching the rays of sunlight streaming through the window highlighting his hair which was still wet and messy from his shower.

I reached over and smoothed the stubborn lock that always fell over his left eyebrow. "Mmmmm, outside sounds nice. What should I wear?" I asked, looking down at my jeans and long sleeved tee shirt.

Edward smiled. "What you've got on is perfect. But you'll definitely want a jacket, and I need to pack up a few things for us."

"Before we go anywhere, do you mind if I make a phone call?" I asked.

"You wanna check up on the store?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. After all the time apart due to our jobs, we had agreed to try as much of a _work-bargo_ we could manage. We each checked our email and our messages, but tried not to do it more than one or two times a day. We agreed that we needed as little work intrusion as possible on Edward-and-Bella-time.

"No, the kids. I just really miss them," I said, biting my lip. I had talked to them the day before yesterday, but after being around James, Victoria and Cassandra yesterday, I was missing my babies.

Edward's eyes softened immediately. "Of course, Bella. You don't even have to ask. Why don't you give them a call while I'm gathering a few items?"

"Okay, thanks," I said, standing up to go grab my phone from my purse. He pressed a kiss to my cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Sarah picked up her phone on the third ring. "Hi Mom!" she answered loudly, and I could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Hi sweetheart. Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Phil got us tickets to Universal, and we're in the new Harry Potter park!" Sarah had loved Harry Potter since she was a little girl, and I could hear how excited she was.

"We rode the dragon coaster Mom, it was awesome!" I heard Will yell in the background.

"Do you want me to bring you something back?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, something from Honeydukes, or Flourish and Blotts," I agreed, thrilled that they seemed to be having a good time.

"How about something with Cedric Diggory on it?" Sarah teased me. "I know you always thought he was cute."

"No thank you," I said firmly, blushing when I recalled my age-inappropriate crush on the young actor that played him.

"Hey Mom, did you ever notice that Edward kinda looks like that kid, only all grown up?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Nah," I said dismissively. There was no comparing my beautiful Edward with some pasty-faced British actor. "I'm glad you're having a good time, sweetie."

"Oh it's been so much fun! We've been to Disney World, the beach, and there's a great pool in their condo complex. My tan is going to be fabulous when I get back!" Sarah spoke quickly in her excitement. It sounded like Renee and Phil were showing them the time of their lives, and I cringed wondering how much money they must be spending on the kids. I was brought out of those thoughts by Sarah's question. "How's your trip, Mom? Are you enjoying the cabin?"

I had been shocked to find out the other day that the kids knew where we were going—Edward had shared that with them weeks ago. It seemed that I was truly the only one who had no idea where he was going to take me. "It's beautiful here, although it's a bit colder than your weather. It feels good to get away from work for a while."

"You've been working way too hard, you deserve it," Sarah said, and I smiled. My kids were so darn thoughtful.

"Ooooh, we get to go through Hogwarts next!" Sarah squealed, and I could tell that I lost her attention. "Do you wanna talk to Will now?"

"Sure thing. I love you, sweetie," I told her,

"Love you too, Mom. Here's Will!"

"Heya Mom, how's your trip?" Will asked, his voice even louder than Sarah's. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Great, sweetheart. Are you having a good time?"

"Oh yeah! Epcot was so cool, they have this thing called Soaring, and it was the most radical thing ever! And Nana and Phil took us to the beach yesterday and I tried out a boogie board. Not as much wave action as La Push, but the water sure is warmer!"

"I'll bet!" I laughed, thinking about the cool breeze on the water here.

"Hey Mom, is Edward there?" Will asked.

"Yeah, he's just in the other room. You want to talk to him?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, if I could that would be great," Will replied.

"Okay, just a second." I covered the receiver with my hand. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" he called from up the stairs.

"Will's on the phone, and he'd like to speak with you," I told him.

"Really?" Edward said, appearing at the top of the staircase with a stunned expression on his face.

"Really," I said, holding the phone out to him.

Edward smiled widely, hurrying down the stairs and taking the phone from my hand. "Hey Will, how's it going?" Edward asked.

"Great! Hey, is Mom right there?" I heard Will ask, his voice just as loud as it had been when he was on the phone with me.

"Yes, she is," Edward said. I heard Will mumble something, and Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Oh, sure, just a second." Edward covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Will wants to talk to me in private for a minute," Edward said. "I'm going to take the phone upstairs, okay?"

"Uh... sure?" I said, my tone disbelieving. This was the same kid that didn't want me dating Edward in the first place? I watched as Edward ascended to the second floor, the perv in me admiring his ass in his faded blue jeans. I snuck part way up the staircase, eavesdropping unabashedly on Edward's end of the conversation.

"Hey Will, what's up? No, not yet. Today, actually. Yeah, I promised you I would. Sure, no problem. Really? That sounds great! Yeah, sure, go ahead and do that. Okay. Oh, tell her thanks, and that I say hi to her, too. Your mom? Sure, she's right downstairs, let me go get her. Yup, me too, bud."

I turned to race down the stairs, but Edward saw me as I descended the last step. He knew right away that I had been listening and smiled at me, a wicked glint in his eye. "I'll have to punish you for that later," he murmured in my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple and handing the phone off.

"Hey, Will," I said, my voice trembling slightly as I imagined various scenarios in which Edward 'punished' me. "So what did you and Edward talk about?"

"Ha! Not a chance, Mom. Have a good time today," Will said cheerfully.

"You guys, too. Say hi to Harry Potter for me, and make sure you don't break the bank with Nana and Phil," I warned him, shuddering to think how expensive it would be to feed Will at amusement park prices.

"Will do. Love you, Mom!" Will shouted.

"Love you too, sweetheart," I said, barely getting it out before the line went dead.

As I turned to put my phone back in my purse, Edward grabbed me and pulled me roughly into his arms. He laced his fingers in my hair and tugged, tilting my face up to his and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, losing myself under his sensual onslaught and ceding utter control of the embrace to him. He slid his hands down my back and up under my shirt, his fingers searching unerringly for my breasts. I gasped as he plucked my nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, his mouth moving from my lips to my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone, sucking and nipping the entire way.

His hands roamed back down my torso to the waistband of my jeans. He slid one hand around behind to caress and squeeze my ass, while the other slid between my legs to press the seam of my jeans against my center. I felt faint from the pleasure of his touch, my knees wobbling as I moaned loudly.

Edward suddenly withdrew, leaving me standing there shaking, panting, and completely aroused. He grinned smugly, arching an eyebrow at me.

I glared back. "Ummmm… what the hell, Edward?"

He tried to stifle his groan when I swore, but I heard it anyway and returned his cocky smile. "That's part of your punishment, Isabella. You shouldn't listen in on others' conversations, you know." Edward's voice was deep and completely sensual.

It shouldn't turn me on, the way he growled my full name, but it did. I could feel my panties growing damp and a flush of arousal climb my cheeks. Edward's eyes darkened, and he took me in his arms again. He brought his lips to mine for a gentle kiss, pulling back when I attempted to deepen the embrace.

"More punishment?" I pouted, reaching down and squeezing his ass and pulling him close, feeling the stiff length behind the fly of his jeans rubbing against my stomach.

"For me this time. We need to get going, otherwise our plans for the day will be ruined," Edward sighed, sounding regretful as he eyed the staircase to the bedroom.

I smiled at him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Sorry baby. I promise to be good."

"Just for a while, right?" Edward asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me comically.

"Just for as long as you need me to be good, and not a minute more," I promised with a giggle.

"You, my love, are turning into a vixen," Edward replied with a chuckle, smacking my ass with his open hand. I couldn't stifle my gasp at his action and the renewed rush of desire it caused. Edward's eyes widened, and his voice was ragged as he eyed me. "Later, please?"

"I like it when you beg," I told him, my voice low and sultry.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella."

_**~XOXOXO~**_

"Are you sure that _you're _not going to be the death of _me_?" I shouted to Edward almost an hour later. I had to raise my voice to be heard over the engine of the boat...well, more like a _raft_...on which we were riding, which skipped across the water at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Don't you find the speed exhilarating?" Edward shouted back, a huge smile plastered on his face. Frankly it was his exuberance that made the ride enjoyable for me. I was shivering despite the heavy jacket I had donned. The wind, which on land had been a gentle breeze blowing off the Puget Sound, whipped around us, and I snuggled into Edward's side, trying to stay warm.

Edward wrapped both arms around me. "Better?" he asked, his lips close to my ear.

I trembled, but this time it wasn't from the cold. "Everything's always better in your arms," I told him. Edward smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips that made me forget we were rocketing across the water.

"We're almost there, sir!" called the young man who was piloting the boat. He cut the engine suddenly, and the silence around us was almost deafening.

'There' was the middle of the Sound. I could see land and islands all around us, but we were simply sitting in the water. "Um, Edward? You're not planning on killing me and dumping my body in the water, are you?"

Edward laughed. "Well, that would be one way to get all the blankets back from you, you cover hog. But no, I'm not dumping you in the water. Here, take these," he said, handing me a pair of high powered binoculars.

The captain handed Edward another pair of binoculars, then Edward pulled out a couple of blankets from the bag he had brought with us. "We may be sitting here a while, and I don't want you getting cold," he explained, wrapping a blanket around me. I watched as he pulled out a thermos and poured three steaming cups of coffee, handing one to me, then the captain, and taking the last one for himself.

I watched Edward expectantly, waiting for him to tell me what we were doing. His eyes kept scanning the water all around us, as did the captain's, and I found myself copying their actions, even though I had no idea why. "Why exactly are we sitting here, in the middle of the Sound?" I asked after several moments passed and then stopped abruptly when I saw movement in the water. "Wait, is that...? Oh, Edward, that's an Orca!" I gasped, pointing to where a black dorsal fin was sticking out of the water about one hundred feet away.

"There's another one right over there, Miss," said the captain, pointing off into the distance, where another dorsal fin and part of the back rose from the water. "Near as I can tell, we're right in with the pod."

I was suddenly nervous, realizing all that stood between me and two tons of whale was an oversized rubber raft. "Don't worry yourself, Miss. They aren't interested in the boat at all. We are perfectly safe in here," the captain reassured me. He pointed over my shoulder. "Look there's another, and she's got a calf with her." We turned, and while I could easily make out the larger shape, I didn't see the baby whale.

"Use your binoculars, Bella," Edward reminded me, and I quickly brought them up to my eyes. It took me a minute to orient myself, but when I did I found myself looking right at an Orca calf swimming along side its mother.

We sat that way for about thirty minutes, watching Orcas surface around us. We spotted one other calf, and even got to see one of the whales breech about two hundred feet away. The waves the whale caused made me glad it hadn't been any closer to our boat. We watched the whales swim off, clustered together around the babies to keep them safe.

"What did you think?" Edward asked, pouring me another cup of coffee, which I held gratefully in my chilled hands.

"That was amazing! Did you know, I've always wanted to go whale watching, but I've just never had the chance?" I quickly downed the coffee, the warmth thawing me a little bit.

"Actually, I did know that. Sarah and Will and I talked about it. That's what Will was asking me about this morning," Edward told me. "When I told them where I was bringing you for our vacation, they suggested the whale watching."

"I am the luckiest woman in the entire world," I said, my heart full of emotion.

"Yes, your kids are incredible," Edward agreed.

"Yes they are, but I wasn't just referring to them," I told Edward, reaching up and cupping his cheek with my hand. "It never ceases to amaze me the things that you do for me. Are you for real, Edward Cullen?"

"I'm real, and I'm very much yours," Edward replied, leaning down and kissing me, softly at first, but with growing enthusiasm.

The captain cleared his throat. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to return to the island now?"

"Yes, please. My girl and I have lunch plans."

"We do?" I asked as the boat started up. I settled into Edward's embrace for the windy ride back.

"Yes, we do. I thought we'd pick up something on the way back and have a picnic, since the weather is still so beautiful."

The boat ride back took virtually no time, and I thanked the captain for such a marvelous trip. He grinned a little when I stumbled, my sea legs wobbly on land. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, steadying me.

We stopped at a deli near the marina and picked up lunch. The drive back to Cullen Cabin was peaceful and quiet, our fingers entwined as we listened to the radio. It was a gorgeous day, one of the warmest spring days yet. The sun was shining strongly through the canopy of early leaves and patterning the ground in a variety of light and dark

When we got back to the cabin, Edward handed me the blankets we had used on the boat, and he gathered up the groceries. I was surprised when he walked past the house. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you we were going to have a picnic," he reminded me.

"Oh, I kinda figured you meant in the living room…or in the bedroom," I hinted, smiling up at him.

His eyes sparked fire for a second before he flashed his crooked smile at me. "Tempting, but I want to take you to a favorite spot of mine," he insisted, chuckling when I pouted at him.

He led me down the path we had walked the other day to Marcus and Dee's. About five minutes into the walk, we came upon the clearing we had stopped in on our way back before the storm, and I felt myself blush when I remembered him pressing me up against the tree. Edward turned to look at me, his smile naughty and knowing when he saw my blush.

In the dappled light, the clearing looked like a magical place. It was nearly a circle in shape, although it appeared to be a natural clearing, and the grass looked soft and inviting. Edward stopped right in the center of the meadow, the sunlight glinting off his hair, and he was so beautiful it stole my breath away.

He set down the bag with our food and reached out for the blankets, spreading the largest one on the ground. "Come, have a seat," he invited, and I lowered myself to the ground, sitting on one side of the blanket. Edward sat across from me, stretching his long legs out in front of him, our knees brushing.

He reached into the bag and began to set out our lunch before us. A loaf of French bread, some cheese, chicken salad, fresh fruit, a bottle of wine, and chocolate cupcakes were on today's menu. He also removed paper plates, plastic silverware and cups, and napkins, handing them to me. I filled our plates while he wrestled with the cork in the wine, finally using his pocket knife to pry it loose and pouring us both glasses of the pale golden liquid.

"I love the fine china and linens," I teased him as he handed me the red plastic cup.

"Only the best for my beautiful girl," Edward answered with a cheeky grin, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to my lips. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My skin tingled when he traced my cheek and jaw with his fingers. I closed my eyes at the sensation, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on my face, but the feel of his fingers even more.

I opened my eyes when I felt something cold against my lips. Edward pulled his hand back so I could see the grape he held in his fingers, and I opened my lips so he could place the sweet fruit in my mouth. Following his lead, I reached down and tore off a piece of bread and fed it to him, watching the flexing of his jaw muscles as he chewed.

We alternated feeding each other bites of our meals, an activity that I found increasingly sensuous when he would wrap his lips around my fork, or slide his tongue between his lips to gather crumbs from the bread. He placed a small bite of cheese in my mouth, his fingertip gently tracing my lower lip and making my pulse race.

Edward held my glass of wine to my lips, watching with heated eyes as I swallowed. I took the glass from him and brought it to his lips, reaching up to draw my finger down his neck as he swallowed. He shuddered slightly at my touch, and I noticed his breathing pick up a little.

He reached over and took my plate, setting both it and the glass of wine aside. He reached for a cupcake, holding it up. "Dessert?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, please," I said, meaning so much more than the sweet confection he held in his hand.

Edward dipped his finger in the frosting and held it out to me, a glint in his eye. As I leaned forward to wrap my lips around his extended digit, he moved suddenly, spreading frosting across my nose and cheek. He laughed when I gasped and pulled back.

"Mmmm, you look good enough to eat," Edward hummed approvingly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to my nose, then trailing down my cheek. I felt him smear additional frosting on my jaw and neck, and then groaned when he opened his lips, his tongue rasping across my skin and his lips sucking gently to remove the sugary treat

I tilted my head back, reveling in the feel of his mouth on my neck. I slid the fingers of my left hand into his hair and groaned when he laved his tongue against the sensitive spot just below my ear. My right hand reached blindly across the blanket, my fingers seeking their prize, a smile coming over my face when they found what they were looking for.

I rolled my head forward as Edward pulled back, his gaze playful and passionate as he leaned in to kiss me once again. With my right hand, I reached up and smashed the cupcake I had grabbed against the side of his face. Edward let go of me in shock, and I started giggling uncontrollably. He had chocolate frosting from his eyebrows to his earlobe and on nearly every bit of space in between.

Edward reached up and touched his cheek, his fingers coming away coated with the brown sticky substance. "You really shouldn't have done that," he growled, leaning forward. I scooted back on the blanket and got to my feet, backing away slowly from the wicked gleam in his eyes that promised retribution.

Edward stood and stalked toward me, looking like a lion on the prowl. My heart raced as I continued to retreat. I turned to run at the same moment he lunged for me, and Edward grabbed me by the waist, spinning me around and trapping me against the same tree trunk where he had kissed me so passionately the other night.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked breathlessly, feeling desire pool low in my stomach at the definite lust in his eyes. He slowly lowered his lips towards mine, and I shamelessly lifted my face to his, desiring his kiss above anything else.

I giggled and squealed when he suddenly bent his head and rubbed his cheek against my chest, the gooey, sticky frosting leaving chocolate streaks across my shirt.

"Oops," Edward smiled smugly. I laughed, the chocolate on his face smeared even more after his action, across his nose and lips now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe, dragging my tongue across the edge of his mouth and swiping his lips, smiling when he groaned.

"Mmmmm, you _taste_ good enough to eat," I purred, licking my lips. Edward's eyes darkened further, and he reached up to cup my face with his hands, his thumb sweeping the sticky residue from my cheek. He pressed the digit against my lips, and I eagerly sucked it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip just like I had done to his cock the night before. Edward rolled his hips against mine, obviously recalling the same thing that I was. I filled with anticipatory desire as he pressed his erection against my stomach.

I couldn't handle the teasing and tension for a moment longer. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him down to me, our mouths meeting in an open, wet kiss full of heated arousal and promise. Edward's hands were everywhere, sliding down my back, over my hips, searching beneath the hem of my shirt. I shivered when his fingers danced across the bare flesh of my stomach. He made quick work of the button and zipper on my jeans, and within moments he pushed them down along with my underwear, his hands warm on the suddenly chilled flesh of my thighs. He knelt at my feet, pulling off my shoes and tugging my jeans and panties the rest of the way off, tossing them aside. He nudged my knees apart and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, nuzzling my clit with his nose before taking a long, slow lick that had me immediately panting and swearing.

Edward moaned against my flesh, the vibrations making me wet and needy. He slid first one finger, and then another, between my folds, teasing my opening before pressing inside me. I arched my back against the tree trunk and lifted my hips as he began pumping in and out, his lips, teeth and tongue teasing my clit and making me crazy with desire as he drove me toward a shattering climax.

My knees buckled beneath me as I came apart under his hands and mouth. Edward rose quickly and captured my lips with his, holding me close as my body trembled. I hooked one leg around his denim-clad thigh, trying to get as close to him as possible. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted, tugging it over his head and splaying my fingers against his naked flesh, loving the feel of his hair-roughened skin. His hands moved beneath my shirt, over my ribs until he was kneading my breasts, bringing my nipples to stiff attention.

"Off," I begged, trying to raise my shirt, but he reached down to tug it back into place.

"No," he countered.

"Why?" I pouted, desperate for his skin on mine.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt when I do this," he answered, leaning down and placing his forearms beneath my bottom and hoisting me so I was pressed up against the tree. Although the bark was fairly smooth, my shirt provided the protection I needed so that I wouldn't be scratched. I wound my legs around his hips as he pressed his arousal against my center, both of us groaning.

"Then how about off with these?" I panted, tugging at the belt loops on his jeans.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Edward growled. "Hold on tight, sweetheart," he said, reaching down to undo his pants and push the jeans and boxers down to his knees, fishing a condom out of his pocket as he did so. I clung to him as he rolled the condom on, and the both of us moaned loudly when he shifted and entered me.

"Oh God, this is gonna be hard and fast," Edward gasped as he buried himself to the hilt. I tightened my legs around him as he began to move, the angle and depth of his thrusts hitting me just right. I could already feel my climax building again, and I dug my heels into his ass, trying to find the leverage to move with him.

I wound my fingers through his hair and kissed him wildly, our tongues fighting for dominance in a game we both would ultimately win. He nipped at my bottom lip and then slid his mouth along my jaw and neck, nudging my shirt out of the way so he could lick and suck my collarbone and the hollow of my throat.

My head fell back against the trunk of the tree as he continued to thrust frantically, his arms wrapped tightly around me as he moved me up and down his swollen shaft. I could feel every inch of his penetration sliding inside of me, and it wasn't the first time I wished there was no condom barrier between us.

Edward continued to move, and I grasped his shoulders which were slick with sweat from his effort. "Fuck, Bella. I'm going to come. Touch yourself, sweetheart. Be there with me," Edward hissed, cupping my ass in his hands. I reached down and rubbed my clit, seeing Edward watch me stroke myself, his eyes dark and hooded with desire. I looked down as well, watching him slide effortlessly into me, and the sight of my body taking him in was so erotic that that all it took was a few more strokes before I catapulted into my release.

My body contracted wildly around his as my orgasm washed over me. He stiffened and pressed me heavily against the tree, and I could feel the pulses of his release deep within me. He brought his face back to mine, kissing me forcefully at first and then gentling as our bodies came down off our mutual high. I felt Edward's knees shake from the effort of holding us both upright.

I carefully untangled my legs from around his waist, putting first one foot and then the other on the solid ground. As I slid down, I felt Edward's softening erection slip from my body and I shivered at the loss.

"Are you cold love?" Edward asked, his voice husky.

"No, just missing you inside me already," I said in a soft voice. Edward groaned and leaned in to kiss me, his lips gentle on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the tender embrace, my heart full of love for this man.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the meadow, and this time it was Edward that shivered, goose bumps covering his bare shoulders. We pulled away from one another reluctantly, searching for and donning our clothing, touching the entire time, not able to bear being apart.

We walked back to the center of the clearing to gather our things. "I can't believe that tomorrow's our last full day here," I said, my heart already aching at the thought of leaving our private paradise behind.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "I know, I'm going to miss our time here too," he replied, his voice sad. "But let's not dwell on that yet. We've still got the rest of today, and all of tomorrow. We'll continue to make memories to take back home with us for the times when we're apart."

_Apart_. Even the word made me want to cry. After these last several days, how could I ever be satisfied going back to the life we shared, but didn't? I couldn't stand to see the sadness on his face, so clearly reflecting my own feelings, so I chose to lighten the moment. "Well, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a tree again without blushing – how's that for a memory?"

The sound of his laughter was exactly the medicine my tender heart needed and I smiled, tucking my hand in his as we walked back to the cabin. I gave it a little squeeze and gazed up at him, taking my other fingers and touching a bit of dried frosting under his ear. "And when we get in the cabin I have leftover dessert I need to finish." I licked my finger off and winked at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow and kissed the back of my hand he was holding. "You know I would never deny you anything, especially dessert."

* * *

**Cupcakes anyone? Especially when they come with a picnic in a meadow planned by Edward!**

**As always, if there's anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd like to hear about it. Thanks so much for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Iadorepugs + CullenCrazy01 = best betas a writer could ever ask for. And the best friends and support system a girl could ever hope for.**

**So I'm doing something I've NEVER done before – I'm updating before I answer my reviews from the previous chapter. To say that RL has been..._challenging_...is the understatement of my life right now. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter to you – I simply didn't want to delay any longer by waiting until I found the time to reply to reviews. Please trust that you'll hear from me in response to all reviews to all chapters.**

**All right, the vacation is almost over. One very special evening left...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

Our final day on the island was rainy and cold, much more like the springtime weather I had grown to expect in Washington. Even though I wasn't much of an outdoor enthusiast, I had enjoyed the sunshine and spending time outside with Edward and was disappointed that our last day was so gloomy.

After making breakfast together, we spent the morning putting the cabin back in order. Not that we had messed things up too badly during our stay, but we did a little bit of laundry and housekeeping so that the next visitors wouldn't have to.

I stood at the window, watching the rain streak down the glass, and felt the same melancholy I had experienced yesterday at the thought of leaving our little slice of paradise. It was almost as if the weather were mirroring my own feelings. I didn't know how I was going to return to seeing Edward only once or twice a week, if we were even that lucky, after having been with him one-hundred percent of the time for the last several days.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me and sighed contentedly when Edward slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me gently against him. He rested his cheek against the top of my head, his fingers absently stroking my forearm as we watched the rain fall outside.

"I love you," Edward whispered softly.

"I love you too," I replied, turning in the circle of his arms so that I could slide mine up and around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. I held back another sigh as I snuggled further into his embrace, pressing my ear against his chest and listening to the reassuring beat of his heart. His hands caressed my back, the touch comforting and soothing rather than sexual.

"C'mon, let's go cuddle and watch a movie," he suggested, and I couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend a rainy afternoon than in his arms. He put in an older suspense movie neither one of us had seen before, and we stretched out next to one another on the couch, our bodies aligned perfectly, our legs entwined as I lay back against Edward's chest and burrowed into his warm embrace.

Edward's fingers played with my hair, gently smoothing and tugging, and I could feel the warmth of his breath as he pressed random affectionate kisses to my neck and shoulder. I tried valiantly to stay awake, but within minutes of the opening credits, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, and I gave into the siren call of slumber.

I awoke disoriented and alone, shivering despite the blanket that Edward had thoughtfully tucked around me. The television was flickering, and although it wasn't dark out yet, between the continued rain and the passing of time I could tell that evening was approaching. I sat up quickly, annoyed with myself for wasting any of the remaining precious time I had with Edward.

I followed the sound of music and indescribably delicious smells to find Edward in the kitchen, placing a casserole dish in the oven. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," he said, his smile warm as he straightened up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"How long did I nap?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as I stretched and raised my hands above my head. I saw Edward's eyes go to the sliver of skin that was exposed at my midriff, and I felt an answering tremor of desire.

"A couple of hours. It's been such a busy couple of days, you obviously needed the rest," he answered with a hint of a smirk. "I wasn't going to let you sleep much longer and miss dinner."

"What are you making?" I asked curiously, intrigued by the smells in the kitchen. We usually ate out on the weekends we spent together, so I figured that, like Jacob, Edward had no idea how to cook. I felt a twinge of guilt for having such a sexist thought. Edward had been single more years that he had been married, it only made sense that he could cook.

"Something special for our last night here," he answered vaguely, lifting the lid on a sauce pan and stirring something, then covering it before I could investigate.

"Can I help?" I inquired. It was such an odd feeling, being taken care of like this. He was going to all this trouble, had _gone_ to all this trouble for our entire vacation, and I hadn't done anything more than help chop vegetables at Marcus and Dee's the other night. I was used to being the one in charge of all the meals, the planning, every small detail. It felt nice being spoiled, which was another reminder that reality was going to hit hard when we returned home.

"Nope, I've got everything under control. If you want to go take a shower and find something to wear, dinner should be ready in about an hour." He crossed the kitchen and slipped his arms around my waist, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Something to wear…are we dressing up for dinner?" I asked, thinking of the beautiful dress Alice had packed for me.

"If you would like to," Edward replied, tracing my cheek with his fingertip. "I mean, you're beautiful in anything you wear, but I thought we could make this evening memorable."

I smiled at his sentiment. "Everything with you is memorable, Edward. But I agree that dressing for dinner sounds lovely. Shall I meet you back down here in an hour then?" I asked, my mind racing as I planned my appearance.

"Or sooner," he said, leaning down and capturing my lips in a warm kiss, his tongue making a hungry foray into my mouth. He pulled back before I was ready to end the kiss and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sight of the smoldering fire in his green gaze.

"Sooner," I agreed, feeling dazzled, and debating for a split second whether to try to get Edward to forget dinner and lure him to the bedroom. He shook his head at me with a grin, and I blushed when I realized he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Even though I was in a hurry to get back to Edward, I took extra time with my preparations. The dress Alice had packed was a halter with a very low back in a beautiful shade of lilac, made of a light, gauzy fabric that swished and swayed when I moved. I chose the prettiest, and skimpiest, lingerie I found in my suitcase, including a strapless bra that barely contained my breasts, my heart beating in anticipation of Edward's response to the lacy garments.

Because of the chill in the air from the spring rain, I was grateful for the dark purple cardigan to cover my shoulders, which matched the pointy low heels perfectly. I applied a little heavier makeup than what I usually wore, using shadow and liner to accent my eyes and a deeper shade of lipstick either Alice or Rosalie had slipped into my cosmetic bag. This was certainly the dressiest I had been around Edward since New Year's Eve, and I was looking forward to his reaction.

I took the stairs very slowly, knowing that even in low heels the possibility of me tripping was good. I could hear Edward moving around in the dining room, and I was stunned when I stepped through the doorway. The table was set very elegantly, with beautiful china, crystal, and silver serving pieces. Edward was lighting candles that had been placed around the room, and it was the sight of him that truly left me speechless.

Edward wore a pair of slim fitting black trousers, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms, and a black skinny tie. The most adorable part of his outfit was a pink frilly apron that read "Kiss the Cook." Edward caught me staring at the apron, and blushed. "Yeah, this is actually Emmett's, and I didn't want to get anything on my shirt, so..."

"Wait, that is _Emmett's_ apron?" I gasped in surprise.

Edward laughed. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Rosalie enjoys pulling one over on him from time to time. This was his father's day present from the twins last year, and of course he would do anything for those girls, including wearing the frilliest, girliest apron imaginable."

I pictured Emmett in the pink ruffles and giggled. "Well, far be it from me to ignore Rosalie's instructions," I said, stepping forward and pressing a quick kiss to his pinkened cheek.

"Bella, you are stunning," he breathed, taking my hand and turning me slowly, the skirt of my dress flaring as I twirled. I bit my lower lip self-consciously, the gauzy fabric of the dress clinging more than I was usually comfortable with. But the look in Edward's eyes washed away my insecurities. He tugged me closer, giving me a more proper kiss of greeting, which was interrupted by the kitchen timer.

Edward handed me a remote. "Could you please press play, while I go in and plate our dinner?" he asked.

"Are you sure I can't help?" I asked.

"Yes, you can help by pushing play," he said, winking at me. "And you can pour the wine, if you'd like."

I did as he had instructed, and the music from the living room filtered into the dining room. I recognized one of Edward's favorite bands, and I hummed along with the song as I filled our wine glasses. Edward returned with two plates, setting them on the table, and I was amazed by the meal he had prepared.

There was chicken in a lemon herb sauce, fresh asparagus, and roasted potatoes, and everything smelled absolutely divine. Edward held out my chair with a flourish, and I couldn't help but giggle when he bowed low as I sat down.

Everything was delicious, and it was adorable when Edward blushed as I repeatedly complimented his culinary skills. I was the one blushing when he alluded to his other skills with which I was much more acquainted, leaning over to 'help me' with a bit of sauce I had on my bottom lip. His kiss was playful but thorough, and when he asked if I was ready for dessert I was almost disappointed when he returned from the kitchen with some sponge cake with fresh berries. He admitted he had purchased the dessert rather than making it, but I was still completely impressed with his planning and execution of the meal. The effort he had gone to just reinforced for me how much Edward loved me.

Once we were done with dinner, we worked in companionable silence to clean up the dining room, an unspoken agreement between us that we didn't want to interrupt the rest of our evening with the need for housekeeping chores. We hand-washed the china and serving dishes, leaving them in the rack to dry. As soon as the kitchen and dining room were restored to order, Edward poured us each glasses of wine and we retired to the living room. I sat on the couch and sipped my wine, watching as Edward built a fire in the fireplace to ward of the chill in the air from the rain. I admired the stretch of his slacks across his backside as he moved, my mouth going dry with anticipation of the evening still yet to come.

Edward's iPod was still playing music, and every once in a while I would catch him singing along with the lyrics. I loved the playlist he had put together, a rather eclectic mix of classical, jazz, and some more modern vocal numbers that I recognized from our weekends together.

Once the fire was blazing, Edward came over to me and held out his hand. "Dance with me," he invited. I shook my head, not wanting to demonstrate just how much of a klutz I could truly be. "Please, Bella? I've been dying to hold you in my arms all evening."

"As if you need an excuse," I told him, placing my hand in his and allowing him to pull me up from the couch. "But I'm going to step on your toes," I warned.

"My toes will survive. How about we ditch the shoes anyway?" Edward asked, and I smiled gratefully, stepping out of the low pointy heels. Edward toed off his own dress shoes, and stepped forward to fold me into his arms.

We swayed together in time to the music, not really moving much but only shuffling our feet to the beat. Edward kept one hand on my waist, the other caressing up and down my back. I pressed my cheek to his chest, comforted by the strong beat of his heart beneath my ear as I had been this morning.

The next song that played made me smile. It was 'I Was Broken,' the song Edward sang the night we met. Had it really only been just over six months ago that we had been introduced? So much in my life had changed since then, but I could clearly remember how I had felt before him – lonely, hopeless, and desolate. Now this man that held me in his arms was as important a part of my life as my children. Rather than terrify me as it would have a short while ago, I reveled in the feeling of having him in my life.

"Remember this one?" he asked me.

"As if I could forget the first time we met," I teased him. "I'd never heard this song before, but I swear I felt like you were singing to me that night, Edward."

"I was," he admitted quietly in my ear.

"No you weren't," I scoffed. "You didn't even know me. There's no way you could have chosen that song with me in mind."

"I saw you sitting there with Alice and Rosalie, looking so beautiful and so sad at the same time, and I wanted to give you some hope. I barely had any of my own, but I wanted to find some for you. I was originally going to sing a different song, but as I watched you, I just wanted to reach out to you."

"You were watching me? I don't remember seeing you before you went on the stage," I said, absolutely positive I would have noticed him.

"I, um, kind of hid out at the bar. Emmett told me that you were going to be joining us, and I was mad at what I thought was a setup, even though he and Rosalie denied it."

I laughed. "Yeah, Rose told me it wasn't a setup at the time, and then took credit on New Year's Eve for getting us together."

"Remind me to thank my sister-in-law again," Edward murmured, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"So when you saw me, you felt sorry for me?" I asked, a little disappointed that had been his reaction when I had been wildly attracted to him from the moment I first saw him and heard his voice.

"Well, that wasn't the _only_ reaction I had to you," he said, subtly squeezing my waist and pulling me closer. I could feel the heat and hardness of his arousal against my stomach, and he groaned quietly when I pressed back against him. "Yes, you looked lonely and sad, but you were so beautiful. Sitting next to you, watching you sip your wine, your lips brushing against your glass…listening to the sound of your voice, especially when you said my name…I kept imagining different ways I wanted you to say my name." His grin was naughty when I looked up at him.

"Edward," I growled, sliding my fingers into his hair and pulling him down to me for a kiss. I'd had no idea that he had been as attracted to me that first night as I was to him, and the knowledge made me crave him all the more.

"Yep, that's one of the ways I imagined," he said with his crooked grin, our hips now moving in subtle rhythm against one another. "I love the sound of my name on your lips. The way you say it when you're teasing me," he said, his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip. "The way you say it when you're exasperated with me," he elaborated, pulling back when I tried to deepen the kiss, smiling when I huffed and frowned at him. "And especially the way you breathe it when you climax," he finished with a groan, opening his lips over mine, our tongues dancing together as our bodies pressed even closer.

"Mmmmm," I sighed, using my fingernails against his scalp the way I knew he liked. I could feel the desire in the air climbing as the music wove its way around us. Edward's mouth left mine when the next song began, his lips tracing gently along the column of my neck. I recognized the song he sang to me in the bar the first weekend we had spent together.

Edward raised his face to look at me, his eyes warm and full of emotion. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses brushing as he softly sang along with the chorus. I cupped his jaw in my palms and brushed my thumbs across his cheekbones.

Edward closed his eyes, humming in obvious contentment as I caressed his face. "I was never so scared in my life as I was to ask you to spend that weekend with me," he confessed.

"I know the feeling. I was terrified to say yes," I reminded him.

"I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt that weekend," Edward said, opening his eyes and looking down at me. When I raised an eyebrow in question, he smiled. "I knew I loved you even then. I was afraid that I was going to slip up and tell you, and that you'd run screaming for the hills."

I shook my head, unable to imagine any situation in which I would voluntarily turn away from Edward. "You were so patient, and understanding, and gentle with me. Most men would expect a thirty-five year old mother of two to know what to do and how to act in a sexual situation. But even when I was falling apart with my insecurities, you were holding me together." I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I have lived without love for so long that it took my daughter pointing it out for me to realize how I felt about you. I fell in love with you even more that weekend, and I hate the thought that we could have already had more time together if I hadn't been so afraid..."

"No regrets, no more wasted time," he interrupted, bringing his lips to mine. It was a slow, gentle kiss, reminiscent of our first kiss as he nibbled and sucked on my lower lip. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, his hands twining in my hair as the kiss switched from chaste to passionate, his mouth soft yet demanding on mine.

The music became background noise as I concentrated on the man in front of me, his sighs, groans and breathy utterances the only sounds I needed to continue with our sensual dance. Edward's hands were everywhere, exploring and eliciting familiar reactions to his touch from my body. Rustling fabric slid over smooth skin as we each sought flesh to caress and tease, our bodies bathed in the firelight as our clothing pooled at our feet. His shirt, my cardigan, his slacks, my dress, all fell away as we bared ourselves to one another.

Edward growled appreciatively at the sheer lace of my undergarments. He slid his hands up from my hips to cup my breasts through the diaphanous fabric, his fingertips drawing maddening circles around my peaked nipples. I gasped when his fingers tugged down on the lace, exposing my skin while keeping the strapless garment in place. He took one aching peak between his lips, sucking for a brief moment before laving it with his tongue, the push and pull driving me mad. He switched to the other breast, treating its twin to the same torture.

I ran my hands from his hips, up his back and over his shoulders to grasp at his hair, my head thrown back as his mouth teased me. I felt him moving, and when my head fell forward I saw him kneeling in front of me, his lips tracing a path down my torso. "You are so gorgeous," Edward groaned, his mouth on my navel as his fingers tugged at the waistband of my panties, baring me to his heated gaze. He slid the lace all the way down my legs and then reached up, grasping my hands and tugging until I was kneeling in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies together as his mouth sought mine once again.

I felt a tremor go through me as Edward's hands slid down my back, cupping my ass in his palms and pulling me up against him. I could feel him thick and hard beneath the thin cotton of his boxer briefs, and I reached down to grasp his length in my hand. He moaned and bucked his hips forward, and I suddenly couldn't wait to have his skin on mine.

We never broke our kiss as I tugged his briefs down and he pressed me back against the floor. My legs fell open, creating a cradle for his hips and he lowered his body over mine. I stretched my arms high over my head and arched my back, groaning at the feel of my hardened nipples sliding against his chest. Edward reached behind my back and released the clasp of my bra and tossed it aside, his mouth moving down my throat, to my collarbone, and then again to my breasts. His lips were soft, worshipful against my flesh, as he whispered words of love and adoration.

He raised himself slightly, his fingers traveling a familiar path down my stomach to the juncture of my thighs. I was already wet and aching for him to fill me, and we both groaned loudly when he slid two fingers inside me with no resistance. His thumb flicked against my clit, and my hips rose off the floor as I gasped his name. "Edward, please."

"I need you so badly," Edward moaned, sitting back on his heels and watching me in the firelight as my body responded to his. I watched shamelessly as he rolled a condom on his length and I let out a soft cry when he entered me, his touch so gentle and reverent it brought tears to my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me as we started to move together, the slow stroking of our bodies creating a thirst in me that only Edward could quench. So much of our lovemaking on this trip had been frantic and needy. We had explored and tested boundaries, doing things that were beyond our norm and outside the realm of what we had and could do at home. It felt so right to have our time away culminate in the way our lovemaking had started so many months ago, tender and exploring, loving and giving.

Edward rolled us over so that I was on top, straddling his hips while he was still buried deep within me. His hands were at my hips, holding me steady as I found my rhythm, guiding but never forcing. Once we were moving together, his hands ghosted over every inch of my body he could reach. Every touch set off additional sparks until my body was thrumming with electricity at his gentle exploration. I returned the caresses, my fingertips exploring his flesh. I had never felt closer to him.

My climax was a slow, almost tortuous build, every nerve ending on fire as he filled me over and over again. His thrusts built in speed, each one deeper than the last. I felt my tears spill forth as my body clenched around his and the emotions he evoked overwhelmed me. The waves of my climax felt unending, and I let out a keening sob as he thrust one last time, his hips lifting me off the floor as he came gasping my name.

I leaned forward and draped my torso over his, our skin slippery with sweat from the heat of the fire and our exertions. I felt the tempo of his thundering heart beneath my breasts, where my own heartbeat answered his in rapid tattoo. He smoothed his hands up and down my back, and I giggled when his fingertips explored my ribs. I turned my head and peppered his jaw line with kisses, burying my nose into his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Edward," I whispered.

He sighed, the sound happy, contented. "And that's my favorite way for you to say my name," he said, his arms tightening around me. "I love you too, beautiful girl."

He rolled us so that I was on my back and he was on his side, propped on his elbow. His fingers traced along my collarbone, circling around my breasts, dipping down to my navel, and tracing back up again. I shivered, more from his touch and gaze than anything else, but he got up and picked up a blanket from the couch, laying it lightly over me before resuming his position beside me, his fingertips now tracing the planes of my face and stroking my hair.

I had never felt more at peace in my life. "I don't want to go home," I admitted, snuggling into Edward's side and using my hand to run my fingers through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, I miss my kids like you wouldn't believe. But I am going to miss this just as much. Going to sleep in your arms. Waking up with you at my side. Knowing that when I wake in the middle of the night, all I need to do is reach out and you're there."

Edward's brow furrowed, and I reached up to smooth the worry lines. "I know Bella, I hate the thought of going back to the way we've been the last several weeks, a dinner date here, a breakfast date there. Never knowing when I'm going to be able to hold you, kiss you…. make love with you," he murmured, taking the opportunity once again to kiss me passionately. Even though we had just gotten done making love, I felt my body respond to him as I wound my arms around his neck, holding him close to me.

Edward sighed heavily, resting his cheek against my breast, the warmth of his breath teasing my nipple as his hand absently stroked my side. I tried to catch his eye, but he appeared far away in thought. I finally cupped his jaw with my palm and gently forced him to look up at me. "Talk to me, baby," I encouraged.

"I just don't want to be without you any more. You said you regret the time we wasted to get to this point, and I don't want there to be any more regrets between us. There is one solution that answers all these issues," he said slowly, his eyes searching mine.

I knew what he wanted, and I had to admit that I wanted it too. But based on our past conversations, and my feelings when I was not in the middle of post-coital bliss, I knew that I would not be able to live with Edward while my children were still living in my house. I knew a lot of people did it – even Jacob and Renesmee had lived together. But it just wasn't me, and I could never be comfortable living that kind of example for my kids.

"As much as I'd love to move in together Edward, I…."

He stopped me by placing a finger against my mouth, then replacing it with his lips. The kiss started slow and began building in intensity, until I had to pull away gasping for breath.

"I don't want to move in together," Edward corrected me, and he smiled nervously when I met his gaze with confusion. He cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked me straight in the eye. "I'm asking you to marry me, Bella."

* * *

**I hope I can be forgiven for the cliffie :) Next chapter is already under way, and although I hope to post it on time, I ask for a little leeway as I sort through RL things and also make sure that the next chapter is written as it should be.**

**As always, if there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I would love to hear about it. I promise to spend some of my down time this week answering reviews, including any I get for this chapter :)**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. **_**True Companion **_**is the property of Marc Cohn. ****No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Despite their own difficult circumstances, Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01 are always there for me. Their input, suggestions, and honesty make these chapters so much better for you, my readers. These ladies mean the world to me.**

**Thanks once again for your continued support and patience. I hope there will be no more than two weeks between chapters (of which there are two more, and an epilogue.) But this chapter resolves our cliffie, so please read on and join me at the end...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

"_I'm asking you to marry me, Bella."_

Funny, I could swear that's what I'd heard Edward say, but I knew I must have heard wrong. There was no way we were at that point already in our relationship. I tilted my head and looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Come again?"

Edward couldn't stop the crooked smile and the wicked gleam in his eyes at the way I phrased my question, and I felt myself blushing at my choice of words. "I can try, but I think I might need a little bit of recovery time, love," he teased, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He cupped the back of my head in his hand and leaned forward, kissing me gently, his lips exploring. He was so good at distracting me that I almost forgot what I thought I had heard.

"Wait," I mumbled unconvincingly, raising my hands to his shoulders. Instead of pushing him away as I had intended, my fingers curved around his flesh, pulling him closer, my body wanting what he offered even as my mind raced in other directions.

Edward's lips slid down my neck, sucking softly at the patch of skin behind my ear that made me shiver. "Mmmmm," he hummed against my skin, trying to distract me further.

"Edward," I nearly groaned, torn between wanting to continue and wanting to make him talk to me. "Please stop!" I begged raggedly as his lips slid to my collarbone, his hands tugging at the blanket to uncover my breasts. I knew I didn't have the willpower to make him stop – he would need to have resolve enough for us both.

He nuzzled my breast and kissed the distended nipple briefly before raising his head. "If you expect me to speak," he paused while he pulled the blanket up, covering me, "I'll require no further distractions," Edward told me with a wink. He settled on his side, propped up above me on one elbow while the fingers of his other hand traced a lazy pattern on my shoulder. I reached up and captured his hand with mine, lacing our fingers together. I waited for him to speak, still certain that I had heard him wrong.

I finally couldn't bear the silence any longer. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did you just…I mean, I thought I heard…but you couldn't have possibly…I mean that's just…and it's so…but I could swear…"

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Could you finish one of those thoughts, please? I'm afraid I don't have the road map for this conversation," Edward said with a chuckle.

"Did you just propose to me?" I said.

"Yes, I did." His green eyes were warm, and for the first time I noticed a trace of nervousness in his gaze.

"Did you have this planned?"

"Well, not for this exact moment in time, and not necessarily under these circumstances, but I have been thinking about it for a while now."

"What do you mean by 'under these circumstances'?"

"Well, it's not particularly the kind of story we want to tell the kids. 'How did Edward propose?' 'Oh, well we'd just christened the rug in front of the fireplace with some pretty spectacular sex, and then the horny old bastard popped the question'."

I laughed in spite of myself at Edward calling himself a horny old bastard.

His mention of the kids brought back his conversation with Will the other day, and I wondered if Edward had already talked it through with them. "Wait, do the kids know about this?" I asked.

"No, they don't," Edward replied. "It had been my plan all along to talk with them first, ask their permission, if you will. But when we started talking about going home and returning to our busy lives apart, I just couldn't keep the question inside any longer." His fingertips stroked my hand, and I noticed the way he lingered absently on my mother's ring that I wore in place of a wedding band. It wasn't the first time he had played with the ring, although it was the first time I'd realized the significance.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him, but worried about the short length of our courtship.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but are my feelings for you going to change in the next six months, in a year, or even two? No. So why wait to start a happily-ever-after when we could start one now?"

"Won't people wonder why we're rushing things? We've only known each other six months, Edward, and for almost half of that we weren't even dating."

"Time's not important, Bella, and neither is what anyone else will think about it. Our feelings are what matter," Edward said. He sat up and leaned back against the couch, motioning for me to join him. I leaned into his side and he put his arm around me, covering both of us with the blanket.

"How long did you know Jacob before you married him?" Edward asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I met him the week I moved to Forks, and we dated for about two-and-a half years before we got married."

"And how did you feel about Jacob when you got married?"

"I loved him, although looking back with perfect hindsight I don't know that we were necessarily in love with one another. I was pregnant, and we did the right thing, what our families expected of us. It was more or less a shotgun wedding," I admitted. Even though these were details that I had already shared with him, they were still embarrassing to recount.

"So marriage was not necessarily something you _wanted_ at that point in time, but more something you _were supposed to do_?" Edward asked.

"I suppose. We probably would have headed in that direction anyway after college. It was the next step, being together for that many years."

"Well, marriage was the logical step for Heidi and me. I wanted to be in her life and in Chelsea's life, but wouldn't do it without the benefit of a commitment that, using that same hindsight, I forced Heidi to make. I guess what I'm trying to say is that logic in my case, and time in yours, didn't exactly create successful marriages, did they?"

"I suppose not," I said slowly.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?" Edward asked, and it took me a minute for my mind to switch from thinking of Jacob and Heidi to my feelings for Edward.

_Could he really not know?_ "Have I not made my feelings clear? I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life."

"As you are mine," he answered, his gaze intense. "It doesn't matter if it's only been six weeks, six months, or even six years. The only thing that matters is what we feel in here," he said, pressing his hand to my chest where my heart was thumping wildly. "I love you Bella, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband."

_Husband_. The word had never made me yearn the way it did now, with the thought of Edward as that man. "I want that too. But I don't have just me to consider. I can't answer you until I talk to the kids. I cannot make a decision of this magnitude without considering their feelings and input," I answered, my voice imploring, trying to make him understand.

The intensity and excitement in Edward's eyes faded a little bit, but his expression just as loving as he leaned over and kissed me. "Like I said, I hadn't intended for things to happen quite this way. I think I know what the kids will say,at least I _hope_ I know what they'll say,but I agree that we need to talk to them first." Anyone who didn't know Edward as well as I did would never hear the disappointment in his voice as I did. I felt heartsick knowing I had caused him pain.

I sat up a little, cupping his face with my hands, hoping that my eyes were able to convey the emotion that I felt. "Edward, I want you to know that I want to say yes. I want nothing more than to be your wife, to have our lives merge together in every way." As I said it, I realized how true it was. No matter that we had only known each other for a short while. And who cared what others thought? I wanted this man in my life, permanently and irrevocably mine.

Only one thing was holding me back. "The timing, right here and right now, is wrong. I can't tell you yes right now, not without the input of the other most important people in my life. Let me talk to Sarah and Will. Once I've discussed it with them, may I give you my answer?" I needed to be sure he understood my hesitation had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

Edward slid both of his arms around me, pulling me close to him and burying his face in my hair with a sigh. I couldn't tell if he was relieved or frustrated. "I shouldn't have surprised you like this, and I'm sorry for blindsiding you, Bella. Like I said, I hadn't intended for things to happen quite this way. I had planned…well never mind what I had planned. But I can't exactly take it back now, can I? Not that I want to, but we could always pretend this didn't happen and…"

"I don't want you to take it back, and I won't pretend it didn't happen!" I interrupted fiercely. "Knowing that you feel that strongly for me, hearing that you want us to be permanent, to make the ultimate commitment to me and my children, I…" I stumbled over my words, trying to convey to him exactly how much his proposal, how much _he_, meant to me. I only knew one way to make it clear. "I love you," I said, heavy emphasis on each word. "I want to be your wife, and I will be married to you. I'm just asking for the chance to postpone my answer to when I've done what I need to do as a mom."

"_When_. I like that a whole lot better than if," Edward responded, and I was relieved to hear his voice sounded hopeful. "So we'll just put this conversation on hold, and you'll let me know when the time is right to ask again?"

"Ask _again_?"

"Well, we'll need a non NC-17 rated version to share with people," Edward chuckled.

"NC-17? We've been sitting here talking. How is this NC-17?"

"I believe you asked me to 'come again' and I'm more than ready to take you up on that offer," Edward growled, pulling the blanket away and pulling me into his lap, his lips already opening over mine as his hands slid down my body. I gave myself over to his attentions, ready and eager to make good on my promises.

_~XOXOXO~_

Edward and I made the trip home the following day, taking our time and driving as leisurely as possible, neither one of us anxious to return to 'real life.' We both had to work the following morning, and I would leave the store early to pick up the kids from the airport. We exchanged our goodbyes at my front door, knowing if I invited him inside I wouldn't let him leave. _And why exactly is that a bad thing?_ I wondered to myself as I watched him drive away, taking my heart with him.

We spent the next day texting back and forth like love-sick teenagers. It had been hard to fall asleep last night, alone in my Edward-less bed. It was even harder waking up and knowing that I probably wouldn't spend the night with him again for almost two weeks. By the end of my work day, I was grumpy, tired, and both anxious to see the kids and nervous have my talk with them.

I felt a rush of love for my children as they bounded through the airport, neither one of them too old or too cool to hug me in public. They were both tanned, their golden skin a couple of shades darker than when I saw them last. They were both dressed in bright, warmer-weather clothes that stood out in the dreary spring wardrobes surrounding us in rainy Seattle. I handed both of them their coats before we stepped out into the perpetual mist.

We decided to eat an early dinner in Seattle before heading home to Port Angeles. I sent Edward a quick text when we were seated letting him know we were stopping for dinner and I wouldn't be home until later and then devoted my full attention to my children.

Neither Sarah nor Will stopped talking longer than necessary to take a breath from the moment we gathered their luggage. The digital cameras that Jacob and Ness had given them both for Christmas were pulled out, and images began to blend together in my brain as they both clicked through hundreds of pictures I 'had to see!' My mom and Phil had pulled out all the stops to entertain the kids, and it sounded like all four of them had an amazing time together.

It wasn't until dessert that the kids had exhausted their stories for the moment. Sarah seemed to suddenly remember that I had taken a vacation too. "Hey, how was San Juan? What did you guys do?" she asked, pushing the rest of her dessert to Will. He tucked into it with enthusiasm, even though he'd just eaten enough to feed a small third-world country.

"Well, aside from the whale watching which you guys already know about, we had dinner one night with some of his relatives, and we walked in the woods and had a picnic," I barely managed to contain my blush when I thought of that night's 'dessert'. "The cabin has a hot tub, and a fire place, and we just kinda… hung out, spent time with one another." I realized that it probably didn't sound nearly as enticing to the kids as their jam-packed Florida trip. "It was really nice, a beautiful place, very peaceful and relaxing. Edward wants to take all of us up there some time."

"Cool!" Will said. "I'd love to go whale watching, and maybe Edward can teach me how to sail."

"Oooh, that would be great! Maybe in the summer we can go swimming and stuff too," Sarah said, and I felt my tension start to release when the kids started talking longer-term plans. Obviously they expected Edward to be around for the long-haul.

"One other thing happened while we were at the cabin," I said before I could chicken out. I mentally kicked myself for tremor in my voice as my nerves spiked again.

"What was that, Mom?" Will asked, and they both looked at me curiously, I'm sure alerted by the tone of my voice.

"Well, Edward, kind of… um, proposed?"

"Oh my God, you're engaged!" Sarah shouted, grabbing my left hand. She stared at my mother's ring in confusion. "Um, where's your ring, Mom?"

"I bet Edward wants her to go with him to pick one out that she'd like," Will said, a huge smile on his face. "Congrats Mom! Why isn't Edward here to tell us too?"

"Well, I…" I started to speak, but Sarah immediately picked up on my guilty expression, and cut me off.

"Oh puh-LEEZE don't tell me you turned him down, or told him it's too soon, or that you had to check with us!" Sarah said, raising her eyebrow at me in a perfect imitation of my stern expression. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"I didn't turn him down, per se," I huffed. _It was a temporary turn down_, I whined pathetically to myself. "And even though we've only been together for a little while, he managed to make me see past that. But yes, of course I have to check with you guys. We're a family, a unit, and I would never make a decision about our future without your input."

"Okay, no offense Mom, but are you taking stupid pills or something?" Will said bluntly.

"Will!" I said, shocked.

Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head. "Seriously Mom, Will's right. Edward's the best thing to ever happen to you, which means he's the best thing to ever happen to _us_ as well, and you turn him down?"

"I said I didn't turn him down," I defended myself.

"_Per se_," Sarah said sarcastically. "But you told him you couldn't answer him because you had to check with me and Will? Good God Mom, we're crazy about him, you know that."

"There was a time when that wasn't the case," I reminded her, remembering Will's reaction to the news that I was dating at all.

This time it was Will rolling his eyes. "Jeez Mom, am I ever going to live that down? I mean seriously, Edward is cool, and the two of you together, it just works ya know? I can't remember you ever being happier than you've been these last couple of months, and you are kinda mopey when he's not around."

"Mopey?"

"Yeah, sometimes you get really quiet and sad, especially when you haven't seen Edward for a while like just before our vacations. But If you guys are married and he lives with us, you will get to see each other even when work is busy," Will told me.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so distracted," I told them, not realizing that my discontent at not spending time with Edward was that obvious to my kids.

"Good Lord, it's the guilt now," Sarah sighed dramatically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and feigning swooning. "This is the part where Mom apologizes for not being a mind reader and a psychic, for having a job and a life and a boyfriend…who should be a _fiancé_ by the way," she said shooting me a disappointed look.

"He _will _be a fiancé, or more importantly my husband. And your step-dad. I need to make sure that you're both okay with that," I said seriously.

"Where will we live?" Sarah asked.

I thought about Edward's condo, which was farther away from school and work and really didn't have enough room for the four of us. "I don't know, we haven't discussed details. Probably in the house we are right now?" I wondered if moving into a house I had lived in with Jacob would bother Edward. There was time to discuss that with Edward later.

"Do we have to listen to him and do what he says?" Will asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Do you listen to Renesmee and do what she says?" I asked. Will grinned and nodded – I had heard stories of how Ness was a strict task-master around the house. "Same rules, bud."

"I can live with that," Will agreed.

"I want Edward to be in our family. That means we get all his family too. Didn't you say his mom and dad are really nice?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme are great. That would make Rose and Emmett your aunt and uncle, kind of, and the girls your cousins."

"As long as Aunt Rose and Uncle Em don't expect me to babysit for free," Sarah warned with a scowl, and I laughed.

"Speaking of which, are you and Edward going to have kids?" Will asked.

"Um, we've discussed it, and I don't know. Probably not," I answered.

"Rats, I always wanted a little brother," bemoaned Will, and I laughed again.

"Tell you what, I'll have a little brother for you if you'll take care of him all the time, especially those midnight feedings and diaper changes," I teased him, laughing when Will shuddered and shook his head. "So you guys are okay with me marrying Edward?"

"Yes!" they shouted together, attacking me in a group hug from both sides. Heads all around the restaurant swiveled to look at us for the commotion we made, but I didn't even care. I had everything I ever wanted within my reach.

I settled the bill and pulled out my phone. I texted a single word to Edward: _**WHEN!**_

_~XOXOXO~_

A few days later, Rosalie, Alice and I entered Maria's. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all working late on their project for the City, which had exploded in activity while we had been on San Juan. Rather than cancel our plans altogether, we ladies decided to go out anyway. Sarah and Will were with Jacob and Renesmee, undoubtedly regaling them with the Florida vacation stories I had been bombarded with continually for the last couple of days.

We ended up at our usual table, which felt huge and kind of empty without the guys. We had the same waitress as always, who gave me a slightly sour look before setting down my wine. I sat with my back to the stage, wanting to focus on my time with my friends rather than wish Edward was here.

We had a fantastic time, drinking, eating and laughing. They shared some of their favorite stories of Cullen Cabin, and I told them a little bit about our time there. I didn't mention our last evening there or Edward's proposal, I wanted to keep that information to myself until things were official.

And much to my consternation, things were not 'official' at all. I didn't know which I found more frustrating, being proposed to when I wasn't expecting it, or _not _being proposed to when I was. Granted, we hadn't seen each other for more than five minutes in passing since he left my doorstep the other night, and tonight was another wasted opportunity. All the more reason to get on with it, so we wouldn't have any more of these nights apart. Sure, once we were married we would still have work commitments that might keep us busy, but at least at the end of the night, we'd be in the same house, in the same bed, _together_.

"Bella, you seem awfully distracted," Alice said loudly over the sounds of the band warming up.

"Sorry, zoning a little. Coming back from a vacation is always hard," I said with a shrug.

"Not missing Edward at all, are you?" Rosalie teased. "It must be difficult, going from being together all the time like you were to just texting and talking on the phone."

I sighed. "Yeah, it is. But we'll be fine," I said with a grin, hoping that all of those separations would be over soon.

"Oh great, the band's about ready to start. Can you see the stage from your seat, Bella?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and turned around, stunned by the sight that greeted me. The band was indeed on stage, but in the center stood Edward, holding his guitar and looking out at me over the crowd, his hand raised to block the spotlight so he could see.

He looked amazing, dressed in a simple white button down shirt over a black tee shirt and black slacks. His hair was its usual messy array, as though he had been running his fingers through it just moments before taking the stage. He gripped the neck of his guitar tightly and reached out one long finger to tap the microphone. The crowd around us quieted and turned their attention to the stage, applauding as he sat down on the stool.

Edward surveyed the crowd and then cleared his throat and leaned forward to speak, his voice a little husky. "Hey everyone, thanks so much for coming out tonight. As you know, the house band will be playing in a few minutes, but I prevailed on Peter to let me sing just one number for you tonight. I've been planning to sing this song for a little while now, and I almost screwed up those plans a couple of days ago. You see, I've been waiting for just the right time." Edward looked directly at me with that crooked smile I loved so much. "I've been waiting for when. Bella, this is for you."

I could already feel the tears in my eyes as he strummed the opening chords, his fingers flying over the strings as he played the intro to one of my favorite songs. He kept his eyes on me as he started singing.

_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love  
I'm just another fool  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of god girl  
Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion  
True companion_

My eyes were filled with unshed tears, which I quickly blinked away so that I could see Edward more clearly. I noticed movement in my peripheral vision, and turned my head to see Jasper and Emmett slide into chairs by their wives. Emmett caught my gaze and winked at me, his smile almost as huge as Rosalie's.

Edward started singing the next lines of the song, and I returned all of my attention to the man on the stage.

_So don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of a girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you all right  
And when I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil  
Then I'll take you home  
And with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion  
True companion_

More movement around our table. Sarah and Will were there, flanked by Jacob and Nessie in the background. Sarah looked just like me, her hands up over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Peter and Charlotte were watching me instead of Edward, and I realized that everyone must have known what he was going to do tonight.

_When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like the couple on the corner do  
'cause girl I will always be in love with you  
And when I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark  
Then when I leave this earth  
I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waiting for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion  
True companion_

Edward ignored the thunderous applause and got up from his stool. He approached our table, the spotlight following him every step of the way. He handed his guitar to Emmett and then lowered himself before me on one knee. I was crying freely now, tears of joy spilling over on my cheeks, as he pulled a ring box from the front pocket of his pants.

"Isabella Marie, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I whispered, nodding my head furiously in case he didn't hear me. "Yes, Edward. Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" I finally cried out, throwing my arms around him and laughing and sobbing at the same time into his neck.

Edward helped me to my feet and grasped my left hand. He removed my mother's ring, gently placing it on my right ring finger, before placing a sparkling diamond on a platinum band on the third finger of my left hand. He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a reverent kiss on my bejeweled finger/ Then Edward pulled me into his arms for a warm, enthusiastic, passionate embrace, his lips telling me everything he felt at that moment, feelings I shared right back with him

I could hear the crowd around us cheering, but I paid no attention to anything except the man in my arms...my _fiancé_! Soon to be my husband. Very soon, if I had any say in the matter.

Soon enough the cheering turned to cat calls and whistles as I remained wrapped in Edward's arms, our kiss hot and our hands starting to wander with a will of their own. "All right, break it up! There are kids present, ya know!" I heard Will shout, followed by raucous laughter. I blushed scarlet and Edward laughed. We ended our celebratory kiss to accept the congratulations of our friends and family, my hand tucked firmly in Edward's.

Sarah and Will were in front, huge smiles on both of their faces as they hugged us both.

"Well played!" Will told Edward, slapping him on the shoulder. "So once you're my step-dad, can I get free guitar lessons?"

"That was beautiful!" Sarah said, tears still in her eyes. "I love some of those old songs!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she grabbed my hand and inspected my ring. "Simple, elegant, not too big – I told you this one would be perfect, Edward."

"_You_ told _him_?" I asked.

"Well, I may have had a little bit of help in choosing your engagement ring," Edward admitted sheepishly.

"No late yearbook meeting for Sarah or client meeting for you yesterday I'm guessing?"

"Nope. Just a date at the jeweler to pick out a ring."

"Lemme see it!" Alice called from behind the kids, who parted so that she could step in between them. She grabbed my hand and pulled it close to her face. I expected her to produce a jeweler's loupe the way she was studying the stone. "It's perfect! I'm so happy for you guys! Hey, can I plan the wedding?"

"Only if I get to help!" Sarah said, throwing her arm around Alice's shoulders. "Can we, Mom?" She stared at me with her big brown eyes and batted her eyelashes at me.

"I think your Mom needs a little time to process things. We need to set a date first," Edward said, trying to get me off the hook. He chuckled a little uncomfortably when they both turned their doe eyes on him. When Alice started batting her eyelashes like Sarah, Edward turned to me with wide eyes. "Good lord, make them stop!"

"Give us what we want and we'll go away," Alice said sweetly, a devilish glint in her eyes.

I smiled, hugging them both. "I do need some time to think, ladies, but I promise that I'll need your help. Because it's going to be soon."

"Soon?" Edward asked, a pleased smile on his face.

"Very soon," I agreed, squeezing his hand, knowing that even if we got married next week, it still wouldn't be soon enough. I was ready for my happily-ever-after to start _right now_!

**

* * *

**

**So hopefully you found this worth the wait – these guys are now official! As I stated above, there are two more chapters planned and an epi. I am determined to do this story justice, so I guess I should warn you to continue to expect postinsgs every two weeks.**

**I have been a complete fail at replying to review, but I have saved each one and plan to answer each and eery one in the very near future. Thanks so much for being understanding. As always, if there was something that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even groan in frustration, I'd love to hear from you, and I promise I will be getting back into my reply groove.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read – I appreciate it more than you'll ever know!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**My betas are the best. Iadorepugs is headed into exam hell – stop by her page and give her stories some love, will ya? And Cullen_Crazy01 is my rock – she's never afraid to tell me when I need to pull my head outta my you-know-what and get back to reality. You really ought to thank them both that this chapter actually ended up in any sort of readable shape!**

**And speaking of this chapter…yeah, it was much, much later than I anticipated. So sorry for that :( I'm trying to keep a balance of work life, home life, and writing, and you know what? I've found out recently that I'm about as coordinated as canon Bella. So please forgive me for my tardiness in writing and my absolute lack of response to reviews. I promise to keep working at all of it, and I will update again as soon as life allows. We're nearing the end, my friends!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

"We're engaged," I whispered softly, holding out my left hand and watching the diamond sparkle in the low light. It was beautiful. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

"Yes we are. You're going to be my wife," Edward said reverently, the arm he had around my shoulders tightening. I peeked up at him, and the smile on his face was blissful.

"And you're going to be my husband," I said, a note of disbelief in my voice at the thought of spending the rest of my life with this magnificent man.

"Soon?" he asked, echoing my words from earlier, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Soon," I agreed, placing my engagement ring-clad hand on his knee and squeezing, and then running it up his inner thigh, my nails teasing his sensitive skin through his trousers.

"How soon?" he asked, placing a sweet, playful kiss on my lips as he trailed his fingers down my arm, his thumb brushing the outside curve of my breast through the silky material of my blouse. My nipple responded instantly, tightening in anticipation of his touch.

"Not soon enough," I groaned, wishing we were alone at his house instead of on the couch at mine with the kids upstairs. I could hear the dull thump of Sarah's music playing, and over that Will's off-key voice singing in the shower—we were _far_ from being alone. That didn't stop me from sinking my fingers into his hair and pulling his head down to mine for a thorough kiss. A woman could share a kiss on the couch with her fiancé, couldn't she? A long, intimate kiss that quickly turned passionate, with tongues stroking, hands seeking, and bodies rubbing against one another.

Thank goodness for the overly loud teenage boy who thumped down the stairs, allowing us time to separate. Despite the time his noisy intrusion allowed, and even though we were now a respectable distance apart, both Edward and I were blushing when Will came into the room, Sarah following right behind him. The two of them shared a knowing smirk at our guilty expressions.

"So, I guess we've got a lot to discuss, huh?" Sarah said, plopping down on the chair beside Edward.

"Discuss?" I asked.

"Yeah, like when's the wedding?" Will asked, falling into the cushion beside me and throwing his arm around me so that I was crushed between him and Edward.

"And where's the wedding?" Sarah asked.

"And where are we going to live?" Will countered.

"And when do we get to go to the fabulous Cullen Cabin we've been hearing so much about?"

"And when do we get to meet Carlisle and Esme?"

"And you've got to meet Charlie and Sue, and Renee and Phil too, Edward."

"And where are you guys gonna go on a honeymoon?"

Edward's head kept swiveling from Sarah to Will as they volleyed questions back and forth at lightning speed as he tried to keep up with their conversation. I felt myself becoming a little dizzy trying to follow as well, and I knew if I didn't put a stop to it they would take over the entire evening.

"Enough!" I barked, holding up both hands. Everyone looked at me, the kids looking a little stunned at my raised voice, but they were finally quiet.

Edward smiled gratefully. "We've got a lot of decisions to make," he said, "and we plan to include you guys in as many of them as we can. But can we just have tonight to enjoy being engaged? We promise that tomorrow we'll start to work on the details. But for right now, we just want to relax before it all becomes hectic."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Sure thing. We're just excited for you guys, and excited to help out. Just make sure you don't make any big decisions without us, got it?" she demanded, pointing a finger at Edward.

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward said with a mock salute. She saluted him back, and they shared a huge grin.

"All right Will, let's go back upstairs and let these two '_enjoy being engaged'_," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ewwww," Will said, shuddering comically. "He's not spending the night, is he?"

"No!" Edward and I said together, and Sarah laughed again.

"Why not? It's just sex, Mom, it's no big deal. It's not like we don't know you guys do it. Dad and Ness live together, and let me tell you, those walls can be pretty thin sometimes. You wouldn't believe the stuff we hear!" Will made a face of disgust next to Sarah.

This time I was the one that shuddered. I was _not_ discussing my sex life or the sex life of my ex-husband with my fifteen-year old daughter! Not to mention hearing her say sex was 'no big deal' made me a bit nauseous. "Sarah Marie," I said in a warning tone.

"Isabella Marie," Sarah said back in the same tone, and Edward and Will laughed. I pretended to glare at them both, and they snickered again. I pointed at the kids "Go to bed, both of you." I turned and pointed at Edward. "And you, I will walk to the door."

"Awwwwww Mom!" the kids whined.

"Awwwwww Mom!" Edward imitated them, his tone decidedly dead-on. I was going to have to watch out if he ever decided to join forces with them

"No whining," I said, trying to keep the smile off my lips. I don't think I was very successful, because they were all smirking back at me, with Edward's smirk being the widest. Man was my game off tonight! He rose from the couch, and I had to stop myself from ogling his ass as he stood in front of me before turning to help me up.

I was pleased when first Sarah and then Will gave Edward hugs goodnight before turning and giving me hugs and kisses as well. Edward and I watched them bickering good-naturedly as they climbed the stairs together. I turned to find him with the same fond smile on his face that I could feel on mine, and I felt a surge of love for this man that loved my children as much as I did.

Edward caught me watching him. "You need to stop looking at me like that, Bella," he warned.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice low.

"Like you're going to throw me against the wall and have your way with me," Edward said, and I felt my stomach clench at the image his words provoked.

"That's a very tempting idea," I breathed, stepping forward. Edward stepped back at the same time, and I continued forward, the corners of my lips turning up in a naughty smile as he tried to escape. Edward continued stepping back until he was pressed up against the door. His breathing was shallow, his eyes bright with excitement and arousal. I stood directly in front of him, close enough to feel his breath on my skin, but not touching him.

"Bella," he groaned.

"Edward," I whispered back.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His right hand reached for my left, his fingers finding the cool band of my engagement ring and stroking it in time with the movement of his lips. "I don't think soon is going to be soon enough to start making love with my wife," Edward groaned, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I tried to lose myself in his kiss, but when he mentioned making love, my mind circled back to the words Sarah had spoken a short while ago. Edward noticed my distraction immediately.

"Bella?" he questioned, pulling back, studying my expression. "Where'd you go, love?" he said softly, brushing my cheek with his fingertips

"I'm just thinking about something Sarah said," I admitted.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

"She said something about it being 'just sex, no big deal'," I said, struggling to recall her exact words.

"You know that's not true," Edward argued, shaking his head in denial.

"I know that's not true of us, of course," I reassured him. "But what if Sarah feels that way? What if Daniel has convinced her that sex is no big deal? What if she's already...?" I couldn't finish voicing the thought past the lump in my throat. Sarah and I had had the birds and the bees talk at various ages and stages, and had discussed abstinence as well as forms of protection. We had even reached a pact, back when she started her period that she would come to me if she was considering becoming sexually active, so that we could discuss putting her on birth control. But we hadn't discussed sex and all of its repercussions—the emotional as well as the physical—since she and Daniel had started dating. The idea that my fifteen-year old daughter may have given up her virginity to her boyfriend sometime over the last two months had me panicking.

Edward scowled darkly. "I'll skin his sorry hide if he's so much as laid a finger on her..."

"Edward, I don't know that she and Daniel have done anything," I interrupted, trying to calm him, not at all surprised by the vehemence in his voice as he defended Sarah's honor.

He waved toward the staircase. "Well, go up there and find out, will you? I'll be right here waiting to find out if I need to go over and kill that boy."

"You'll do no such thing even if they have, Edward Cullen!" I admonished him. "And you will not be here waiting either. Sarah would be horrified if she knew I was even talking to you about this. And it's not that it's you, Edward, she wouldn't want me discussing this with anyone. Hell, she won't want me discussing it with her, either. But I promise I will call you when I'm done talking with her, okay?"

Edward didn't seem convinced. He looked more like he wanted to march up the steps beside me and speak with her as well. It was a welcome change from Jacob, who had always let me handle the 'girl issues' with our daughter. Edward finally reluctantly acquiesced. "All right, we'll do this your way. I love you," Edward said, leaning down and pressing another sweet kiss to my lips.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon," I promised.

I watched him leave and climb into his car, and he flashed his brights at me before he backed out of the driveway. I sighed heavily as I closed the door behind me. What had started out as a fun evening with the girls, and then turned into one of the most beautiful nights of my life, could now possibly morph into one of the most nerve-wracking discussions of motherhood I could ever imagine.

I locked up the house and grabbed my cell before climbing the stairs. I peeked into Will's room first. He was already fast asleep, sprawled across his mattress and snoring softly into his pillow. I smiled, watching him for a couple of minutes before I flipped off his light, my heart swelling with love for the man-child that slept there, looking so young and yet so grown up at the same time.

As I passed Sarah's room, I could hear her talking softly on her telephone, followed by a breathy giggle and the name 'Daniel', which only furthered my resolve to speak with her. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I took a little time brushing my hair and teeth, hoping she would be finished with her conversation by the time I went back to her room, and wondering how the hell I was going to broach the subject with her in the first place.

When I padded down the hall and stood outside her door, I could hear her giggling, followed by a quiet moan, and I felt myself blushing. I palmed my face with my hand, wishing that I hadn't been so caught up in my relationship with Edward the last couple of months and that I had been spending more time and attention on my kids – especially my hormonal teenage daughter. I tapped on the door lightly, and I heard the rustling of covers and more whispered conversation. "Yeah?" Sarah called out, her voice low.

"It's Mom. Can I come in?"

"Just a sec," Sarah said. I heard her muffled whispers and then the beep of her phone. "Okay, come in."

"Hey sweetheart," I said, opening the door. Sarah was in bed, under the covers. Her bedside lamp was on, her phone on the nightstand, and a book open beside her on the bed. "Not sleepy yet?"

"No, I was just calling Daniel and telling him about the proposal tonight," Sarah told me with a warm smile and a far-away look in her eye when she mentioned his name.

"Have you seen him since you got back from Florida?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came over to Dad's tonight to have dinner with us. I asked him to come to Maria's with us, but he thought it should be just family. You wouldn't mind if I invited him to the wedding, would you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not at all. Actually, I kind of wanted to talk with you about Daniel, if you don't mind," I said, trying to figure out how to get to the topic I wanted to discuss without either one of us dying from mortification.

"Sure Mom. What's up?" Sarah asked.

"How are you two doing?" I asked, cringing when I realized how lame I sounded.

"Good," Sarah said, and I loved the happiness I heard in her voice. "Really good."

"And he treats you well?" I asked.

"Like a princess, Mom. He opens doors, and carries my books, and helps me with my coat and everything. He's such a gentleman. Sometimes too much of one," she grumbled, and I thought she sounded irritated.

"What do you mean 'too much of one'?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know if I can talk about that, Mom," she said, looking down at her comforter and picking at a loose thread, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Well, no time like the present to see if I could shock her. "Sarah, I came in here to talk to you about your comment earlier about sex," I said bluntly.

It worked. Her head snapped up, her mouth open and her eyes wide as they met mine. "What comment about sex?" she asked, astonished.

"About it being 'just sex' and 'no big deal.' That's the kind of comment that's a very big deal to a teenage girl's mom, so much so that she starts to worry about what her daughter thinks about sex, and what her daughter is doing about sex, especially when her teenage daughter has a boyfriend."

Sarah covered her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth so that her silky curls swung with the movement. Her shoulders shook and the muffled sounds coming out of her mouth worried me at first. Then I recognized the sound. She was giggling. The giggles turned to chuckles, then to laughter. She even snorted a few times for good measure, until she was clutching her stomach and laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks.

When her laughter died down, she looked up at me and started giggling all over again. "You... should see...the look...on your face!" she gasped.

"I am...confused," I admitted.

"Mom, I am not having sex with Daniel Arthur. In the two months I've been dating Daniel, he has kissed me exactly twice. The first time was two weeks ago, and it was on my cheek. The second time was last night outside Dad's car, and it was a quick peck on my lips. I am absolutely _dying_ for him to kiss me properly, but you definitely don't have to worry about anything as far as sex goes. At the rate we're going, Daniel and I will be married for three years before we make it to second base."

"Married?" I sputtered, my eyes felt like they were going to leave my skull..

"Relax, Mom, I'm just kidding. We're not that serious, obviously. Even I didn't realize how shy Daniel was. He said he's been trying to work up the courage to ask me out for almost a year now. But he does hold my hand, and he put his arm around me the other day, and I'm encouraged by the kisses. I do hope that he kisses me…_really _kisses me, and soon!" she said with a dreamy sigh.

"So when you said that earlier, about sex being no big deal?" I asked, leaving the question out there for her.

"Well, it's obviously no big deal for a couple like Dad and Ness, or you and Edward, who love each other and are in a relationship. It's not like you guys have any reason not to have sex. I don't understand why Edward doesn't stay here now that Will's okay with having him around." She looked up at me then, her expression serious. "But how do you know, Mom? How do you know when you're serious enough, when you love each other enough to take that step? How did you know with dad back then, and how did you know now with Edward?"

Oh boy, the million dollar question. Although I wanted to believe that my daughter would either become a nun or stay a virgin until her wedding night, we weren't exactly in 1917 here. How to answer this question without giving too little or too much information?

Might as well admit the difficulty. "Damn, that's a hard question to answer as a mom. Obviously you know that your Dad and I… and that Edward and I have been… God, is my face as red as I think it is?" I asked. Sarah grinned and nodded, her own cheeks rosy.

I took a deep breath. "All right, I'm going to go for honesty here. Your Dad and I met when I moved to Forks my junior year of high school. He was dating a girl on the rez when we met. He broke up with her to chase me. By the time prom came around that spring, we were dating. We actually didn't start..." I hesitated, not sure what phrase to use, "…sleeping together…until I went away to college, so it was at least a year and a half later. We had already talked about our future and had decided that we were going to get married when I finished college. We ended up moving up that deadline, of course. But what I'm saying is that we loved each other and had future plans with one another. It wasn't a short-term relationship, based solely on hormones or physical impulses."

"And you and Daddy were each other's firsts," Sarah stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, actually…" I said, a little awkwardly. "Your Dad was _my_ first, but he had dated, a lot, before I came to Forks. He'd had two serious girlfriends before me, and he had…been with them."

"Oh," Sarah said, her eyes wide. I felt a little guilty, like I was tarnishing him in her eyes, and I hoped that Jacob wouldn't mind that I'd disclosed this information to Sarah. I felt it was too important to be honest with her to withhold the facts, no matter how it painted him or us in her eyes. "But that means he wasn't much older than me or Daniel when he…" her voice trailed off.

"No, he wasn't," I agreed, hoping that my own voice didn't tremble at the implication. "So you understand my concern about you and Daniel," I said softly.

"But I told you, Daniel hasn't even really kissed me yet," Sarah said, her eyes a little sad.

"And because I've been so wrapped up with Edward, I didn't know that," I told her, feeling the guilt sink in. My baby was having her first real romance, and I didn't really know the details. I reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she leaned her cheek against my palm. "Tell me about your Daniel."

"Mom, he's so wonderful," she whispered. "He's smart, and he's funny. He can be kind of clumsy when he's nervous, but if you get him on the basketball court, he's so graceful. Some of the girls think he's a dork because he's shy and he doesn't talk much. But when I look at him, all I see is the kindest, most gentle soul I've ever known. I think he's beautiful, and wonderful, and so amazing."

_Oh my God, my little girl's in love_. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. "He must be special if you feel that way about him," I said, suddenly very grateful for Daniel's old-fashioned, gentlemanly ways. As soon as I'd felt that way for Edward, we'd been all over one another, and it hadn't taken long after that for us to consummate our relationship.

As if reading my mind, Sarah looked up at me again. "What about you and Edward, if you don't mind my asking?" Sarah said. "I mean, I know the situation is totally different. Obviously you guys aren't teenagers, although you act like it sometimes," she said slyly. "How did you know he was the one, that it was right?"

This one was much harder to answer. It definitely wasn't the slow building friendship that Jacob and I had shared that blossomed into something more as we grew closer. I had been attracted to Edward the first moment I had spotted him on stage, and felt that electric zing the first time we'd touched. But our relationship was so much more than just physical – although I certainly wasn't going to discount the pleasure I'd found in his arms, so much greater than I'd ever realized it could be.

I realized that Sarah was watching me closely as I contemplated my answer. "It's hard to say. The way I feel for Edward is very different than how I fell in love with your Dad. We're older, we've both been married, both been hurt. We're a lot more cautious than I was when I fell in love with your Dad. When you're a kid, you're invincible, and it's the two of you against the world, you can conquer anything. Edward and I actually both fought our attraction to one another for a while. But when we realized we had feelings for one another, things did move pretty fast."

"Why doesn't he just spend the night, or move in like Dad and Ness did?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not comfortable with that," I admitted to her. "I don't think unmarried couples should live together with kids. I think it's a bad example."

"One of those 'why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free?' kind of analogies?" Sarah asked, and I laughed.

"Good Lord, I haven't heard that one since I lived with Renee in high school and she warned me that boys only wanted one thing," I said, remembering the horrible embarrassment and hoping I was doing a better job with Sarah than Renee had done with me. "I just think you should respect yourself and your relationship enough to make a certain level of commitment before moving in together."

"But if you're already having sex, isn't that the commitment Mom?" Sarah asked seriously. "I mean, you're giving each other everything you've got there, mind, body and soul. Moving in together is kinda secondary to the physical relationship, isn't it?"

There were times, like this, that my daughter was truly wise beyond her years. She had just summed up what I had awkwardly been trying to say to her for the last half hour. "Yes, Sarah. The physical relationship is a commitment in and of itself. And I believe that it should accompany a commitment on other levels as well. Now a lot of people will tell you otherwise, that sex for enjoyment's sake is fine too. And I suppose for some people it is. But for me personally, I can't imagine sex without love, and I can't fathom either without commitment. And these are things that you will know in your heart, things that you will know because you will discuss them with the person that you love, and things that you will wait to experience together."

Sarah leaned forward and rested her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms loosely around her torso, stroking her hair. "Thanks for talking to me, and not treating me like a little kid, Mom," she said.

"Hey, you're almost sixteen years old. I wasn't much older than you when I met your Dad, and I know of two girls in your grade that have already gotten pregnant. I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me when you've got questions or concerns." I pulled back a little bit and cupped her chin with my hand, smiling mischievously. "And I want to be someone you to come to tell when you do finally get that first kiss from Daniel, okay?"

Sarah giggled and nodded. "I promise, Mom, I'll tell you when I get the kiss. And I'll talk to you if we progress past that stage, deal?"

"Deal." I yawned hugely and looked at the clock. "Holy crow, it's past midnight, and I've got to open the store tomorrow morning. I'm going to get to bed. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Sarah."

I kissed her forehead and left her room, padding down the hallway to my room. My phone was buzzing on my nightstand with two text messages and one missed call, all from Edward. I knew he'd be waiting, so I called him.

"It's about time. Do I need to make a late-night visit to the Arthur house?" Edward said instead of a greeting when he picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too," I joked.

"It can't be too bad if you're teasing me like that," Edward said, relief evident in his voice.

"If she's being honest with me, and I'm pretty sure she is, we have nothing to worry about. He hasn't even kissed her yet."

"Why? What's wrong with the boy?" Edward asked, shocked.

I laughed at his sudden change in tune. "It seems that Daniel is very shy, and very old-fashioned. Sarah is hoping for a proper kiss sometime very soon. She is quite taken with him. But we did have a long talk about her comment about 'just sex' and even a little about my relationship with her dad and with you."

"Really?" Edward asked, sounding a little worried.

"I didn't go into details, but obviously she can do math and understand that Jacob and I were...intimate...before marriage, since she was born six months after our wedding. And she knows—and I confirmed—that you and I are...intimate as well. And while I'd like her to abstain when the time comes in this relationship or some other one in the future, it's probably not practical to expect that."

"Especially when we're not exactly setting a good example by practicing abstinence ourselves?" Edward mumbled.

"True," I laughed. Edward was silent. "Edward, it's no big deal. Sarah and I actually had a really good discussion tonight that probably wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"I started thinking about all of this on my way home tonight, and I had an idea," Edward said, his voice slow and measured, with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes?" I prompted. What in the world could he be feeling nervous about?

Edward was quiet for several moments, during which I felt my anxiety start to climb. "Edward, what is your idea?"

He finally cleared his throat and spoke. "I think we should abstain from sex until our wedding night."

"Abstain!"

"Yes, abstain. No more overnights, no more sexual encounters of any kind until we are man and wife."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, so completely shocked that the swear word just slipped out. I was not amused at all when Edward burst out laughing. "But...Edward…I…" I was at a loss for words. Now that I knew we were going to be married, I just couldn't fathom being away from him any longer. The last three days apart had been hell. And the idea of not having our weekends, or our evenings together, of not being _together_, made me ache in more ways than one. I sighed heavily, trying to convey all the longing I felt in that sound.

"I know," Edward groaned, sounding as pained as I felt. "Tell me I'm being ridiculous. Tell me we should just move in together until the wedding. Tell me to come over right now and celebrate our engagement," he begged. "I'm so hard thinking about you right now Bella. I want my lips on you, my tongue tasting you. I want to be inside you right now sweetheart," he growled, and I felt myself getting wet at his words.

I wanted it too. I could picture the two of us, twined together naked in my sheets, loving one another until we were too exhausted to move, and it made my entire body ache with desire. And then I could picture Will racing into my bedroom on Saturday morning as he often did when it was time for him to leave for baseball practice, stopping short at the sight of Edward in my bed, a look of horror on his face.

I sighed again, this time with regret. "You're right, we can't do that tonight. But why wait until the wedding? Why can't we just go back to our weekends?" The pathetic whine was back in my voice as I imagined an untolled number of months without Edward in my arms, in my bed, in...me.

Edward's voice was low, and there was the same fervency in his voice that I had heard earlier this evening when he had proposed. "When we were by your door earlier, and I was talking to you about making you my wife, about making _love_ to you as my wife, I realized I want that more than anything. I want the next time we make love for us to belong to one another in every way humanly possible."

"But Edward, that could be _months_," I said in a despondent whisper.

"I'm counting on soon. Sooner than soon. It's April now. What about May?"

I hated to even bring it up. "Jacob and Renesmee are getting married in May, and I don't want our wedding to be too close to theirs. What if we elope?"

"I don't want to run away as if our marriage is something to be ashamed of. I want to celebrate it. What about the first week of June? What's the first Saturday in June?"

I grabbed my calendar from my purse. "June sixth."

Edward laughed. "The sixth? Seriously?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bella, that's exactly nine months to the day we met. I think it's meant to be."

I felt my heart melting that he remembered the date. "I think I have to agree, Mr. Cullen."

"So June sixth, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked in a husky whisper.

A thrill went up my spine when he called me Mrs. Cullen. "I think the date's perfect except for one thing."

"What's that, Bella?"

"That date is seven weeks away."

"Is that not enough time to plan?" Edward asked, ever-courteous and concerned.

"That means we abstain for the next seven weeks," I reminded him.

He was silent for a moment and then he sighed loudly. "Shit!" he growled.

_My sentiments exactly!_

__

_

* * *

_

**Oooooh, that mean, mean man! What the hell is he thinking, cock-blocking himself? Seven weeks can be a very, ****very**** long time! Think they can make it…or not make it, as the case may be? ;)**

**As always, if there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. I am slowly making my way through past reviews and responding, so if you've sent me one, I promise you will be hearing from me. I love hearing from you, and I miss conversing with you!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Oh my goodness, I am such a fail at updating – it has been a month! I am so sorry! :( And I'm even worse at answering my reviews! I hope that you can forgive me for both. I swear I look at both the story and my unanswered reviews each and every day and try to work on them – all I can ask for is patience, understanding, and a wee bit of forgiveness. Pretty please? *bats eyelashes***

**My love and adoration for my betas, Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01. Iadorepugs just posted the most unique wedding I've ever read in her story **_**Ride the Wind **_**– go check it out! And Cullen_Crazy01 and I will start working on our collaboration as soon as NE finishes – just two chapters (after this one) and an epi left!**

**When we last left our happily engaged couple, Edward had cockblocked himself by proposing a seven-week sexbargo until their wedding. Let's check in with them and see how that's working out for them…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

_~Week One~_

Even though our wedding was going to be small by most people's standards, it was a much larger affair than my rushed wedding to Jacob and I had never before planned an event of this magnitude, so I was very grateful for the Alice's organizational wizardry. While I had wondered how much help Sarah would actually be to Alice, it turned out she had assisted Renesmee with some of her wedding plans and thus had very recent experience with wedding planning. Alice told me Sarah was a Godsend as we attempted to pull together the wedding on such short notice, although she had barely flinched when I'd told her the date was only seven weeks away.

Our biggest worry had been trying to find a place to host the wedding on such short notice, but that had actually been the easiest thing to cross off the list. When we called Edward's Uncle Marcus and Aunt Dee to tell them about our engagement, Dee insisted that we hold the wedding at their home on San Juan Island. I couldn't stop myself from squealing like a teenage girl when I pictured the lovely outdoor setting. Dee said she would start making calls immediately to reserve rooms at some of the bed and breakfasts for guests, and that both she and Marcus, and Caius and his wife Thena would house immediate family at their homes. The Cullen Cabin would be mine and Edward's for our wedding night, a thought that made me shiver both in remembrance and anticipation.

Once we had a location, Alice started assigning tasks. Dee and Esme were most familiar with San Juan, so they were in charge of the caterer. Kate had a high school friend who was a florist in Vancouver that could fit in our last-minute date, so flowers were taken care of as well.

Edward was surprisingly interested in the wedding plans, and was quite vocal with his opinions. I loved that he cared enough to even have an opinion about things such as food, flowers and music. Given the reason and rush of my first wedding, all Jacob had done was shown up and said "I do." Edward wanted to know everything that was going on, and was willing to pitch in to make phone calls, run errands and track down leads to make it all happen. I loved how involved he was in everything.

Even though we weren't spending any overnights or weekends together, Edward and I were looking forward to a quiet evening alone at my house...well, soon to be _our_ house, after a busy week of catching up at work and starting on wedding and other plans. We'd talked with the kids over the week and decided for now that Edward would move in with us after the wedding, with the possibility of buying a new home down the road.

As we worked together making dinner, we debated furniture of Edward's that we would keep and pieces of mine and his that we would donate, and other things we would put in storage in the meantime. We stole occasional affectionate kisses as we passed one another in the kitchen. It was something I could see us doing in the years ahead many times and the idea made me smile.

We continued to talk about blending our households throughout dinner and cleanup, and then settled into the living room to watch a movie. Edward stretched out onto the couch, and I laid cuddled up beside him, sighing as I rested my head against his chest and enjoying the feel of his arms around me, and the calmness of being alone together after this last crazy week of work and wedding planning.

It didn't take long laying that way for me to become distracted by Edward's proximity. His hand brushed absently up and down my arm, his fingers stopping to play with the ends of my hair from time to time. The feel of his breath against my scalp when he leaned to press a kiss against my head made me shiver and gooseflesh rise on my arms. "Are you cold, love?" he asked with concern, his voice husky and warm.

"No," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. I obviously failed miserably because I noticed the corner of Edward's mouth twitch as he fought a grin. He shifted slightly, laying on his back against the cushions and bringing me to rest on top of his chest and between his bent knees. I could feel the stirring of his erection beneath me, and the wanton part of me wanted to press and writhe against him until we were both fully aroused. But I knew how much he wanted us to wait to make love again until we were married, and if I was being truthful there was a part of me that wanted to wait too. I contented myself with burying my fingers in his glorious hair and kissing the daylights out of him.

I broke the kiss before it got too far out of hand and snuggled into his embrace. "Mmmm, I've missed you so much," Edward breathed, hugging me tightly and tucking my head beneath his chin, running his hands up and down my back, careful to stay between my shoulders and my waistline. No matter how innocent his caresses were, my body still craved his and I had to stifle a moan at the feel of my tight nipples pressed against his chest.

"I know, I miss you too," I said with a sigh, using the present tense, knowing that he would be leaving soon to go home. I laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes and listening to the reassuring beat of his heart beneath my ear. I timed my breaths with his, our respiration so synchronous that it felt as if we were breathing as one.

I had no idea how much time had passed when I felt his lips brush my forehead. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Don't wanna," I denied sleepily, snuggling against him and burrowing deeper into his embrace. I became aware of several things at once. The movie was now at the menu screen, meaning that we had been this way for at least a couple of hours. We were turned so that I was pressed between Edward's hard body and the soft couch cushions. And Edward's body was _hard_, especially between his legs, where one of my thighs was pressed intimately. He had one hand on the curve of my ass where it met my other thigh, which was hitched over his hip, and his other hand was beneath my shirt, his fingers warm on my ribcage just below the lacy cup of my bra.

I let out my breath in a rush and looked up, my eyes meeting his. "I can explain?" Edward said, more of a question than an answer in his voice.

"Go ahead," I said, my voice husky with sleep. I stretched, moving against him, and he shuddered at the contact, swallowing convulsively.

"You fell asleep, and you were so peaceful and beautiful laying there I just wanted to stay a while longer. So I shifted so we could lie side by side, and I watched you while you slept."

"You watched me sleep? How boring, when you could have watched the movie instead," I teased him.

"I'd rather watch you than a movie any day," he said as he caressed my cheek, making my heart flutter. "Anyway, we were lying here, and all of the sudden you started talking, and moving. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

I blushed, because I did recall dreaming about the Cullen Cabin, and our last night there in front of the fire, how we had made love in the living room just before he proposed. "Oh my God," I groaned in embarrassment, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Well, I don't think you had gotten there quite yet, but you seemed to be pretty close," Edward teased

I wanted to sink through the sofa cushions. Leave it to me to dry-hump him while sleeping in his arms during our sexbargo. "Well, this is rather humiliating," I admitted in a small voice.

"I thought it was sexy as hell," Edward said, sliding his hand up just a fraction and squeezing my ass, groaning as I moved against him again, and kissing me hungrily when I raised my lips to his. I slid my fingers into his hair, wanting to make the most of what I was sure was going to be our last embrace of the night.

Sure enough, Edward pulled away after only a few minutes, breathing heavily as his nose skimmed along my jawline, pressing soft kisses in his wake. He slowly sat us up on the couch. "I think it's time to remove myself from temptation. Would you walk me to the door?"

I sighed and pouted playfully. "Yes, but only because in six weeks the only door I'll be walking you to is the one of our bedroom."

"I can hardly wait, Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased, his eyes bright with excitement that made my heart flutter.

_~Week Three~_

Wedding attire was the next biggest task to accomplish, but Alice had a plan for that, too. In another whirlwind excursion similar to the bookstore research weekend, Alice whisked Rosalie, Angela, Sarah and I off to Seattle, where we met Esme at a bridal salon Alice had located that was able to work with our rushed schedule. In the span of a few hours, we chose my dress, and dresses for Alice, Rosalie and Angela as my bridesmaids, and for Sarah as my maid of honor.

The rest of our weekend was spent being pampered in the spa and shopping. Alice and Rosalie both insisted that I shop for a traditional honeymoon trousseau of scanty lingerie that made me blush horribly when Sarah teased me about it, and fantasize vividly when I thought about Edward seeing me in it. Esme insisted on paying for the lot of it, which caused gales of laughter, especially when she picked up a feathered black number and made a comment regarding Carlisle's taste running toward more risqué pieces.

When we were driving back home the next day, Alice pulled out her clipboard and she and Sarah put their heads together, studying their never-ending lists of details. "Date, check. Location, check. Caterer, check. Dresses, check. Flowers, check. Now we need to plan your shower!"

"No shower!" I insisted.

"Why the hell not?" asked Rosalie from the driver's seat

"Showers are for young couples that need things. Edward and I have enough things to fill two houses! We're going to need a yard sale, not a shower, to move in together."

"Bella..." Alice said in a whiny voice, widening her eyes at me.

"No, puppy-dog eyes aren't going to work on this. No shower."

"How about a pre-wedding party then? So that the families and friends can meet?" Rosalie suggested. "More of an engagement party."

"Perfect! Jasper and I can throw it at our house," Alice chimed in.

I thought about it, and decided I liked the idea. "Sure. Just make sure it's casual, nothing like your New Year's party."

"How about a barbeque? Burgers and brats, potato salad, etcetera?" Rosalie suggested.

"Oooh, a picnic theme!" Alice clapped her hands. I felt my blush color my cheeks when I thought of my last picnic in the meadow on San Juan, and Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't even _want_ to know why that made you blush, Isabella Cullen!"

"Isabella Cullen?" I said, my voice a little breathy. I had to admit, I _really_ liked the way that sounded. I hoped the kids would be okay with me changing my last name.

"I like the sound of that, Bella Cullen," Sarah said, as if I had voiced the question out loud.

"Me too," I admitted, grinning at Sarah. She had been all big goofy smiles this weekend. She had gotten her kiss from Daniel the day after our talk in her bedroom, and just two nights ago Daniel had told her he loved her. Sarah had burst into tears when he told her, and Daniel, being Daniel, had assumed he'd upset her and apologized profusely. It had taken Sarah at least ten minutes to convince him that her tears were happy ones and that she did indeed love him back. They had been texting and whispering on the phone all weekend. I found the whole thing rather adorable.

While we had been in Seattle, Edward, Will and Seth had been in Forks, bonding with Charlie. The thought of the weekend made me shudder. I hoped I still needed a wedding dress after Edward's forty-eight hours with my dad and step-brother. I was about to find out, as Rosalie was dropping us off at Edward's condo for dinner tonight.

Will greeted us with a huge smile and an enthusiastic hug for me, and I was surprised to find Seth there as well, since they hadn't ridden together. Will pretended like he was going to hug his sister and she rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him away, pulling out her phone to send yet another text, presumably to Daniel again. "Find your dress in Seattle, Mom?" Will yelled, his voice stuck on perpetual 'loud.'

"Sure did. How was Forks? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great! Grandpa C and Grandpa B took us out fishing in the boat, and then Grandpa C even took Edward down fly fishing at his secret spot. Edward did great until...well, Uncle Seth ought to tell you that part," Will said, narrowing his eyes at his uncle, which was unusual behavior. Usually he and Seth were the best of buddies and it was strange to see him unhappy with Seth.

I arched an eyebrow at Seth, who motioned for me to accompany him into the living room. I made sure the kids were set in the kitchen where they volunteered to make dinner and then followed Seth. "What's going on? Where's Edward?" I asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why exactly are _you_ here?"

Seth sighed and looked down at the carpet, a guilty expression on his face. "Now Bells, you should know that Charlie has already run me through the ringer for this, and Edward said it's no big deal."

"Spill it, Clearwater, now!" I demanded, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, Charlie took Edward down to the river this morning so he could spend some one-on-one time with him. Now I meant no harm, I was just goofing around with my future brother-in-law. I _may_ have snuck up behind Edward when he and Charlie separated. Edward _might _have slipped on one of the rocks in the river, and _maybe _he threw his back out."

"Seth, you God damned idiot!" I yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to—thinking is definitely not your style," I muttered sarcastically. "How is he?"

"He's in a bit of pain," Seth admitted reluctantly. "But we took him to the hospital in Forks, and they gave him muscle relaxers and pain relievers at the hospital dispensary. I helped him into the shower when we got here, because they told him that the heat and steam would help. Please Bella, don't kill me."

"Get into the kitchen and supervise the kids," I growled. "I'm going to check on Edward."

"But I've got a date tonight," Seth whined, throwing a longing look over his shoulder at the front door.

"Tough shit," I said without sympathy. "You cleared your social calendar the moment you decided to mess with Edward this morning."

"Yeah, that's what Ma said," Seth agreed with a sigh. "Let me know if you need anything. The kids and I have got dinner handled."

I turned on my heel, muttering to myself about idiot brothers as I quickly padded down the hallway to Edward's bedroom. I drew in a deep breath and tapped lightly on the bedroom door, opening it when I heard Edward's muffled, "Come in."

I was greeted by perhaps one of the most enticing sights I had ever seen. Edward was sprawled on his stomach on his bed, his hips wrapped in a towel, his hair still damp from a shower. However, he was lying at an odd angle, and he had an ice pack on his lower back, and two small prescription bottles on his nightstand. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I threw my fucking back out," he growled, grimacing as he tried to look at me over his shoulder. "The hot shower helped, but it's starting to seize up again."

I quickly moved to sit on the bed, reaching out to stroke his hair. "Yes, I heard. I'm so sorry that my step-brother is such an ass. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," he sighed, closing his eyes as my fingers tangled in his hair, my nails lightly scraping against his scalp the way I knew he loved. He shivered in response, nuzzling his head towards me.

"Are you cold, baby?" I asked him as his shoulders and back erupted in gooseflesh.

"A little," he admitted. "But I was going to be damned if I was going to ask Seth for help again. He's had a few too many laughs today at my expense, and I'm a little tired of him calling me 'Old Man Cullen'."

I gritted my teeth against the growl which threatened to surface. "Do you want pjs or just a blanket for now?" I asked. "And anything else? Have you had anything to eat? Have you taken your meds?"

"A blanket, please. Seth forced the meds down my throat before the shower and I'm starting to feel stoned from those. And maybe you could just lay down with me for a little bit, if the kids are okay?" he asked hopefully, and I smiled.

"Let me grab a blanket and check on the kids, and I'll be right back, all right?" I said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. I scooted off the bed and grabbed a throw blanket and placed it over him, then went back down the hallway into the kitchen, where Seth, Sarah and Will were assembling sandwiches and heating up soup.

Sarah was the first one to notice my return "How is he?" she asked, scowling at Seth, almost as protective of Edward as I was.

"He's pretty knocked out from the pain and the meds. Will you guys be okay if I stay in his room for a while to take care of him? Uncle Seth will stay here with you, of course," I said with a pointed glare in his direction.

Seth nodded his head, knowing better than to argue with me. "I'm here as long as you need me, Bells. Whenever you need a ride home, you just holler."

"Are you hungry, Mom?" Will asked, holding up a huge sandwich that looked like it had every ingredient in Edward's kitchen. The sight of it made me slightly nauseous.

"Uh, not right now sweetheart. Maybe in a little while. I just want to get back to Edward. I'm going to call his dad first and see if there's anything I can do to help him."

"We'll be right here, Mom," Sarah said. "Let us know if we can help."

I grabbed Edward's cell phone and dialed Carlisle and Esme's number. "Hello Edward darling!" Esme answered on the second ring.

"Actually Esme, it's Bella," I said.

"Oooh, even better, but don't tell Edward I said that!" Esme giggled. I had formed a fast friendship with my soon-to-be mother-in-law over the past several weeks as the wedding plans had kicked into high gear. "I didn't expect to hear from you quite so soon. Why are you using Edward's phone to call?"

"I'm at his place right now, and I actually need to speak with Carlisle. Apparently Edward slipped earlier this morning and put his back out. I understand he saw a physician in Forks, but I wanted to check with Carlisle to see if there is anything I can do to help."

"Oh, poor boy," Esme clucked. "He's done that several times before, when he bends just right he puts it out of alignment. He'll have to see his chiropractor first thing tomorrow. I think there are a few things that Carlisle can suggest. Oh Carlisle! Bella needs to speak with you!" she called. "He's right here, dear. Please tell Edward that I'm thinking of him and do take care of him for me."

"Thanks Esme, I will," I promised as I went back down the hallway to Edward's room. He was lying in the same position I had left him in, his eyes closed.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi Carlisle," I said quietly, watching to see if Edward would react to the sound of my voice. His eyelids fluttered and he looked at me, a soft smile on his lips. He didn't look like he was in as much pain as before, and for that I was grateful.

"Esme said you needed to speak with me?" Carlisle inquired, his voice warm.

"Yes. Edward has thrown his back out. He was seen by a doctor at the hospital in Forks and was given medication. He's taken a hot shower and is using an ice pack, but I wanted to check and see if there's anything else I can do to help him before he sees his chiropractor tomorrow," I asked, sitting down again by Edward's side. Edward slowly moved toward me, putting his head in my lap and snuggling against me, wrapping one arm around my waist. My fingers automatically went to his hair and started stroking and tugging on the strands. Edward moaned at my ministrations, tightening his grip around my waist and shifting even closer to me.

"If he has some medicated cream you can use on his back, something to soothe sore muscles that may help. Would you mind checking the medications he was prescribed? I want to make sure they gave him the right meds, although I'm sure he told them what he can and can't have."

"What he can't have?" I asked, reaching for the two bottles on the bedside stand, which wasn't easy with Edward wrapped around me the way he was. I read off the two drug names to Carlisle, who swore under his breath when I read the second drug name.

"Ask him if he took the second drug, and if so, how much he took," Carlisle said, his voice suddenly business-like.

"Edward, Carlisle wants to know if you took your painkiller, and if so, how much you took?" I said, leaning down and cupping his cheek with my hand.

Edward turned his face and pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto my palm, his tongue wet as he traced patterns on my palm. My body clenched in response to his unexpected erotic action. "I took all the meds Seth gave me like a good boy, sweetheart. I feel fine now, except I'm really stiff right here," Edward slurred, rolling to his side and guiding our intertwined hands down to his erection. I gasped and Edward groaned as he thrust his hips towards me, his hard length held firmly in our joined grasp.

"Bella, did Edward take the painkillers?" Carlisle asked again.

"Um, yes, he did," I answered, sure I sounded a little breathless. "I think he took the full dose."

"Damn it. Bella, Edward is essentially allergic to the second drug, actually to all narcotics. Now it's not a kind of allergy that is going to harm him and send him into shock or anything, but he is exceedingly sensitive to their effects. It will make him seem quite drunk, especially if he took the double dose as prescribed, and he will wake in the morning with one hell of a hangover. I hate to put this on you Bella, but you're going to have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid tonight, anything he may regret. Just make sure he stays home. Hopefully he'll just sleep it off."

Carlisle's words were ringing in my ears. Edward was having a reaction to the drug he had taken tonight, and he had no idea what he was doing. But I sure as hell knew what he was doing to me as he held my hand to his arousal and swore, moaning loudly as he shifted his hips, his erection gliding in and out of our hands in time with his thrusts.

"Okay, I'll take care of him, Carlisle," I said faintly, blushing furiously when I realized he could probably hear every noise his son was making.

"Have Edward call me tomorrow, please Bella. And don't hesitate to call tonight if you have any questions, okay?" Carlisle's warm voice was full of concern and a touch of humor, which made me certain that he was able to hear Edward.

"Okay, thanks!" I said, quickly hitting the 'end' button.

"God, I thought you'd never finish that phone call!" Edward said, pressing me back against the bed. He grabbed his phone from my hand and moved to toss it away, throwing it harder than necessary and crashing it against the wall. "Oops!" he laughed, the sound ending with a slight giggle that made me smile. I had never seen Edward drunk before, and imagining him like this, when he wasn't in pain at the hands of my idiot step-brother, was kind of cute.

Then his hands were all over me—beneath my shirt, unhooking my bra, teasing my nipples and undoing the button and zipper of my jeans and sliding beneath the satin of my underwear. His warm fingers delved into my sex and I gasped as he stroked my clit. "Mmmm, baby, you're so wet for me, just like I'm so hard for you," Edward mumbled, his lips capturing mine. His mouth was masterful, his lips and tongue persuasive. I was used to the Edward who slowly built our lovemaking, not this uninhibited Edward who dominated from the first touch. I was ready to burst into flames due to our agreement to wait until our wedding at the slightest of caresses.

_Our wedding_. I remembered my promise to Esme to take care of Edward, and my vow to Carlisle to make sure Edward wouldn't do anything he would regret while under the influence of the painkillers. And I knew that while neither one of us would ever truly regret making love, I also knew that he would be very upset with himself if it were to happen this way, with him not in full control of himself and his actions.

I reached up with both hands and held Edward's face between my palms. I kissed him, long and thorough, slowly pushing and guiding him until he was lying on his back again and I was hovering above him. He moaned in disappointment when I started to retreat, his arms reaching up to pull me back to him. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, resisting his kiss and seeking hands. I literally ached to be with him.

I had to bite back a giggle when he jutted out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing out a sigh at what he deemed was my rejection. Doped up Edward was adorable. "Don't be angry with me, Edward. I'm going to go get some lotion and give you a massage," I tried to appease him, hoping that I could get his body to relax enough for the medicine to kick in and allow him to fall asleep. "Go ahead and roll over onto your stomach, and I'll get what I need from the bathroom, okay baby?"

Edward's eyes were a little glassy as he followed my movements. I found a tube of sports cream in the medicine cabinet and grabbed it, along with some regular lotion. I stopped at the linen closet and grabbed another blanket and then made my way back to the bed with my supplies.

Edward reached for me the moment I was near, wincing as he over-extended and pulled at his back muscles. I shook my head at him. "That's why you need the massage. Roll over."

"What do I do about this?" he asked with a slight whine, wrapping his fingers around his erection and slowly working his hand from base to tip and back down again.

I bit my lip at the sight of him working his shaft, a myriad of very naughty pictures of exactly what I'd like to do to him coming to mind, but I firmly shoved them aside. "Edward, roll over. You'll be fine."

He grumbled but did as I asked, grimacing again as he situated himself, although I didn't know what body part stiffness caused his discomfort. I waited until he was somewhat comfortably positioned, then grabbed the sports cream and started to warm it between my hands. "Where does it hurt most?" I asked him.

"My lower back," he grumbled into his pillow, hissing when my hands made contact with his skin. "Cold," he growled.

"Sorry," I said, biting back my giggle at his grumpy tone. I started to rub gently, feeling the cream warm against his skin. I worked the muscles on either side of his spine in a gentle up and down motion before spreading out across his back, and then back and forth. I didn't apply much pressure, not wanting to aggravate the injured area, but he sighed in contentment as the heat started to penetrate the sore muscles.

I used the sports cream on his entire back and his hips, using more pressure on his shoulders and hips to try and ease some of the tension in those muscles. I couldn't help but smile when he groaned and moaned as I continued my ministrations, glad that he was enjoying my touch so much. I made a mental note to give him a massage when it wasn't a matter of a medical treatment, and when could both enjoy a 'happy ending'.

I switched to regular lotion and massaged his arms and legs as well, and by the time I was done, my arms, hands and fingers were sore and Edward was asleep, snoring softly. I covered him with the extra blanket and then went to check on the kids and Seth.

I found Seth on the couch, watching a movie, but the rest of the condo was quiet. "I called Jake, and he came and got the kids and took them home, since they have school tomorrow. He said he'll get 'em to class, just let him know if he needs to get 'em after school too." Seth took a long draught of his beer. "I really am sorry, Bella. I never meant for anything to happen to Edward. You know that I think he's a great guy, right? He really is perfect for you, and I know how much he loves you, and Sarah and Will. Charlie is crazy about him, and my own Ma threatened to disown me this morning for my little prank. I promise to make it up to you two, Bells, whatever it takes."

"Oh, you promise to make it up to 'Old Man Cullen,' do you?" I asked, watching Seth's eyes widen. I snorted. "I accept your apology Seth, but you're going to have to talk it out with Edward, and probably Will and Sarah, as far as the rest of it goes. Hey, who talked to the doc about Edward's meds today anyway?" I asked.

"I did, why?"

My grin was almost gleeful. "Because he had an allergic reaction to one of them and is going to be miserable tomorrow you asshole. Way to go."

Seth groaned. "Great, Ma and Charlie _are _going to disown me, and Will and Sarah are going to kill me. Can it get any better?"

I had probably tortured him enough for tonight. The poor guy really was repentant. "Yeah, you can take off now. If the kids are at Jacob's, I'm going to stay here tonight and take Edward to the chiropractor tomorrow. I can drive his car. Sorry you had to miss your date."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I was an ass, I deserved to miss it. Luckily, she's a nice girl and she understood."

"A nice girl?" I pretended to be shocked. "What's she doing with you then?"

"Hell if I know," he joked. "Thanks for not killing me, Bells."

"You're off the hook this time, bro. If there's a next time, all bets are off. And I will make no promises where my kids and fiancé are concerned, ever."

"Understood. Let me know if you guys need anything, 'kay?"

"Will do. Thanks for sticking around tonight."

"You mean I had a choice?" Seth joked, grabbing me in a headlock and pretending to give me a noogie. "Make sure you have something to eat and get some rest, okay? And don't ride him too hard tonight. You don't want to throw his back out any further."

I blushed scarlet and shoved him off the couch. "Shut up you pervert! Get out of here before I forget I'm not mad at you any more."

After Seth left I did a quick check of the kitchen, pleased that they had cleaned up after themselves. Someone, Sarah I presumed, had left me a turkey sandwich in the refrigerator. I ate half of it and drank a glass of milk, then called Angela and explained that I would be late tomorrow morning. I called Jake and thanked him for taking the kids, and spoke to both Sarah and Will. I reassured them that Edward was fine and told them I would see them tomorrow afternoon. Finally, I made sure that the doors were locked before returning to the bedroom where Edward slept on, unmoving since I last left him.

I removed the pain relievers from the bedstand and put them in the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of motrin instead and a glass of water in case he woke in the middle of the night and needed something for pain. I grabbed one of his tee shirts from a drawer and readied myself for bed, sliding under the blanket and cuddling next to him despite the temptation his bare skin offered. Technically I was breaking our bargain of 'no overnights', but I didn't think this would count with his injury and my promise to Esme and Carlisle planted firmly in the forefront of my mind.

Edward turned his head towards me and snuggled closer, whispering my name. I inhaled deeply, his scent filling my lungs and comforting me. I pressed my lips to his shoulder. "I love you," I breathed.

"Love you too," Edward murmured, slipping back into sleep moments later.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had never felt more contented.

* * *

**For those of you in the medical profession, I realize that the mixup with the medication is highly unlikely, especially having Seth talking to the doctor, but we had to have dopey Edward, we just had to. So give me a little poetic license, okay? :) All right, one more pre-wedding chapter to go, then the wedding/wedding night, and an epilogue. This time I'm sure of chapter count. The last two chapters are outlined and mostly written (as is the epi), so there should not be a great delay in posting. **

**As always, if there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration (much like doped up Edward – how adorable was he?), please take a moment to let me know. I am slowly working my way through my backlog of reviews, and trust me, if you have taken the time to let me know your thoughts, I ****WILL**** respond to your review!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Love, spanks and dirty Rob pics to my betas Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01, who hold my hand when I'm freaking out and slap me upside the head when I need it. And cuddles to Billi Cullen, who pre-reads and offers words of encouragement when I need it most. Love you all! As always, sorry for the delay. RL is...*sigh* Someday it will calm down, right? I have to believe that, because if I don't, the alternative is simply too heinous to believe.**

**Two weeks until the wedding. How is our happy couple doing on their abstinence pledge? Chapter 36 ended with Bella closing her eyes and sighing, thinking she had never been more content...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

_~Five Weeks~_

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had never felt more frustrated. I leaned over and pressed my forehead against the cool, smooth counter top, wanting to bang it there a few times, and wishing it would actually help.

I heard Edward growl behind me, then felt him press against me, his erection prominent against my bottom as he grasped my hips, grinding against me. "Bella sweetheart, you can't do this to me!"

I didn't even look up at him. "Edward, I'm not doing anything. I'm just trying to get a book from behind the counter."

"I call bullshit. You're trying to kill me, and it's working."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder, and then giggled despite myself. I was wearing a pair of old, comfortable jeans and one of Edward's flannel shirts over a tank top, which completely disguised any shape I had. My hair was in a ponytail and tucked into a baseball cap and I didn't have a drop of makeup on. But the way Edward was looking at me you'd think I was wearing the slinkiest of lingerie and jilling off in front of him while watching porn. I wiggled my ass for good measure and he groaned again, pulling away and not even hiding the fact that he had to adjust himself. "Edward, you are insane," I teased him.

"Yes, yes I am. And it's all your fault."

"No,_ you_ make yourself that way. Need I remind you that this was your idea, you lunatic? Suck it up."

"Don't say that word!"

"What word? Suuuuck?" I asked, dragging the word out and licking my lips in an exaggerated manner.

"Gah! You are going to be the death of me!" Edward said crossly, tugging at his hair as he turned on his heel and walked away.

I sighed again, regretting teasing him almost instantly. Things had been..._intense_...since we had awoken in Edward's bed two weeks ago. As Carlisle had predicted, Edward had a miserable hangover from the narcotics. I hadn't expected him to remember much from that evening, but he'd had perfect recall of the events. He remembered every move he had put on me, and he had remembered my deflections, which he was apologetically grateful for.

His back was doing much better. A couple of adjustments from his chiropractor, and he was practically a new man, which was very good news with our engagement party this evening and our wedding only two weeks away. He was still under orders to take things easy and had a lifting restriction, but he had his entire range of motion back and was pain free again. Seth was still issuing apologies every time he saw either one of us or the kids, and while we had all forgiven him, no one had forgotten as Seth would find out tonight.

I checked the front door once again and made sure the shades were drawn, then grabbed my bag. I found Edward in the back, pacing near the office. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him softly, hating when we were upset with one another.

"Yeah," he grunted, tugging on his hair. He looked at me, then sighed heavily. "Sorry, sweetheart," he apologized, reaching a hand out to me. I slipped my fingers into his, and let him pull me into his arms for a short embrace.

One very unfortunate side-effect of Edward being injured was the pedestal that Edward had placed me on following my care of him. He seemed to believe that I had some sort of super self-control when it came to being around him. That somehow it was easier for me to abstain than it was for him. And because he believed that I had the self-control to resist him and thus hold us both to our abstinence agreement, Edward 's new hobby was torturing me. He no longer held back when it came to our physical contact as he had during the first few weeks of our engagement. Unfortunately, his seductive behavior left us both frustrated and short with one another.

The quick trip to my house was interrupted by a phone call from Will, who said he and Sarah had just been picked up by Jasper to help finish setting up for the party. I smiled and thanked them for being so willing to help. Inwardly I cringed that I was losing my buffer, knowing that no one else in the house while we were getting ready and I would be subjected to Edward's amorous attentions.

I mentally mocked myself for that. Who would have ever thought there would be a time I'd not welcome Edward's sexual advances? And it wasn't that I didn't welcome them now, it was just knowing that I was the only one putting the brakes on. Why the hell had I agreed to such a ridiculous agreement again? Especially when we were already sleeping together to begin with? What was the old saying—why close the barn door when the horses had already escaped? And I was sorely missing my stallion, so much so that I was making corny horse breeding jokes in my oversexed…or was it my undersexed?...brain.

"Bella? We're home, sweetheart," Edward said, startling me from my thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern when he noticed my scowl.

I nodded absently, gathering my things and opening my door before he could get around to my side of the car as he usually did. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it, unceremoniously dumping my belongings on the first flat surface I could locate. Even though I was looking forward to the party tonight, I was suddenly grumpy and out of sorts. More than anything I just wanted a nap and some time to relax. We'd had such little time to just be ourselves and be together over the last five weeks.

Edward stepped up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his body, but I shrugged out of his embrace. "We're running short on time, Edward. I'm going to go take my shower," I told him, rushing up the stairs before he could respond. I grabbed my clothes and practically ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me for good measure.

As I started the shower, I thought back over the last several weeks altogether, and realized it wasn't just the last two that had me so frustrated. If I was being completely honest with myself, I would have to admit that I selfishly wanted him to push me past my limits—_our_ limits—and break our agreement and make love before our wedding. By taking this break and attempting to refocus our attention away from our sexual relationship, I felt like all that we were focusing on _was _our sexual relationship. Instead of noticing all the other things we did together, we were too stuck on the one thing we _weren't_ doing together, the one thing that was slowly driving us both mad.

I took my time under the warm water, trying to clear my mind and relax. I knew I needed to apologize to Edward for my temper and moodiness. Edward didn't deserve my bitchiness. Just because I was irritable didn't give me the right to take it out on him…even if he was driving me to the edge of insanity just by being his sexy and irresistible self. It wasn't his fault that I was so horny that I could barely stand to be in the same room with him without wanting to jump all over him.

I finished my shower, feeling better and determined to enjoy this evening. I piled my hair loosely on top of my head and fixed my makeup, knowing that Alice would insist on a lot of pictures tonight. I slipped into my dress but no matter how I contorted myself, I was unable to reach the zipper, and I was going to have to ask Edward for help.

When I entered the bedroom, Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his slacks and collared shirt, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes downcast. His hair was even messier than usual, and it was obvious that he had been running his fingers through it a lot. He looked up when he heard the door open, and smiled hesitantly at me, his eyes filled with concern. "You look beautiful," he said softly, and I felt like the biggest jerk on earth for being upset with him earlier.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," I told him, stepping toward him. I reached out and touched his brow, smoothing the furrows there with my fingertips. "I'm sorry for my temper earlier. I'm a little on edge, and I've been taking it out on you. That's not very fair of me, and I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward stood up and cupped my face in his hands, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to my lips. "It's okay, Bella. We're both a little tense, with the wedding only a couple of weeks away and all the last minute details that are popping up. Let's just forget about it and have a good time tonight, all right?"

"Yes, please," I agreed, smiling up at him as the warmth of his kiss and words sent a flood of love and reassurance through me. I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, then turned around and presented my back to him. "Could you do me a favor and zip my dress for me? I can't seem to reach."

"Mmmmm, I could do that," Edward agreed in a low, sultry tone that my body recognized and responded to instantly. He slowly trailed his fingers down my neck and across my shoulder blades, the pads of his fingers soft on my spine as he raised goosebumps in his wake. He reached the point to which I was able to raise the zipper and grasped the tab. When his fingers slid the zipper down instead of up, I shuddered and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and raising my face to the ceiling, praying for the strength to resist him. I felt his hands slip beneath the fabric around my ribcage, one going north to cup my breast and one traveling south to trace the lacy band of my underwear. When his fingers splayed across my hip, pressing my bottom back against his thick erection, my control snapped, and with it the gentleness I had felt just moments ago.

I turned abruptly and poked him hard in the chest with two fingers, and Edward stumbled back a couple of steps. "You know what Edward? Despite what you may think, I don't have some super self-control when it comes to you. This sexbargo, that _you_ came up with may I remind you, is just as difficult for me as is it for you. Either fuck me or just leave me alone already, will you?" I was breathing hard and I could feel my cheeks blazing with a blush of embarrassment at the word that I had let slip out in my anger and arousal.

Edward's eyes opened wide in surprise, then narrowed at he studied me. "Funny, it never seems that way. I'm the one walking around with the perpetual hard-on, while you're always as cool as a cucumber, deflecting my advances at every turn with nothing more than a patient, indulgent smile. Do I really affect you at all, Bella? Because sometimes I have to wonder."

I felt like I was gaping at him like a fish out of water, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. His words simply didn't compute with me. He didn't know how crazy he made me, how much I wanted him, how much I missed him? "You want to know exactly how you affect me Edward, in graphic detail? Well, I don't have a hard-on to grind into your ass at every opportunity, but I can certainly share my words with you, can't I, Mr. Cullen?" I slowly advanced on him, smirking as he backed up a couple of steps, towards the bed. _Right where I want him._

"You make me so wet when you touch me that I go through at least three pair of underwear a day," I breathed, reaching out and taking his hands with mine, and lifting them to cup my breasts. I dropped my hands, and Edward's stayed there as I arched my back, my nipples pebbling against his palms even beneath the fabric of my dress and bra. Edward swallowed loudly, and I watched a thin sheen of perspiration form on his upper lip. I wanted to lick it away. "All I have to do is look at you and I want you."

I put my hand on Edward's chest and gave him a gentle shove backwards towards the bed, breaking our contact. His hands fell to his sides, and he watched me, his eyes wide once again and his breathing ragged. I reached up and grasped the straps of my dress, drawing them down my arms. I shimmied the fabric down my torso and past my hips so that it could pool on the floor by my feet. I stepped forward in nothing but my filmy bra and panties. "I have had to pleasure myself more in the last five weeks than I did my entire adult life before meeting you, and even then, it's not enough to soothe the ache my body feels without you touching me, feeling me... _inside _me." I reached down and stroked the lace at the band of my panties, allowing one finger to dip underneath, and I watched as Edward's eyes followed my fingers. His gaze was hot with desire as he licked his lips, and I desperately wanted his mouth on my skin.

I slid my hands up my torso and cupped my breasts, pinching my nipples between my fingertips and moaning softly, wishing they were Edward's hands and fingers. "I am short with my kids, grumpy with my employees, and I have the attention span of a flea, all because I am completely dickmatized by your cock, your tongue, your hands, and all the wonderful and wanton things that they can do to me. I want to fuck you up, down, and sideways for hours on end. I want you to spank me again, and I want to spank you, and try a whole other host of naughty, dirty things with you." I placed both palms on his chest and shoved him back again. His knees caught the edge of the mattress and he sat down with an 'oof', his eyes wide with lust as he watched me.

"I'm tired of telling you no, Edward. And for the past five weeks, I've been the only one saying no. You've been teasing me, torturing me, playing with me. I'm dying to make love with you, wedding be damned. We've got time, and we've got privacy. I'm ready, willing, and I can see that you are more than able," I said with a seductive smile, my fingertips trailing over the impressive erection tenting his pants. "So what's it going to be, Edward? Yes or no?"

Edward didn't say a word. He simply reached up, slowly sliding his hands around my hips and pulling me to him. He laid his head against my chest directly over my heart and paused for a moment, seeming to listen to my heart beat, before pulling me down so that I was straddling his lap, my knees on either side of his hips. I couldn't stop my groan of desire any more than I could stop myself from pressing myself against his hard length. I wove my fingers into his hair and kissed him, deliberately teasing him with slow strokes of my tongue and light nibbles with my teeth.

Edward slid his hands down my back, cupping my ass and pulling my body even tighter against his, grinding his erection against my center and sending shockwaves through me. He took control of the kiss when I gasped, his tongue dominating mine as he flipped us over so I was pinned beneath his heavy body, my legs wrapped eagerly around his thighs and my hands fisting the material of his shirt to pull it from his slacks. I slipped my hands beneath the soft cotton of his pullover and teased my nails up and down his back, loving the feel of him shivering under my touch.

"Bella," he moaned, his lips tracing a path across my jaw and down my neck toward my breasts. He plucked at my already hard nipples that were straining against the lace of my bra and his lips followed suit, his tongue swirling around one stiffened peak as his fingers released the clasp and freed my breasts.

I arched my back and groaned loudly as he sucked on my needy flesh, moving from one nipple to the other and back again. I moved my hands between the two of us to free the button and zipper on his pants and then reached inside to grasp his erection, thick and throbbing. Edward groaned against my breast, using his teeth to scissor my nipple, followed by his tongue to soothe the exquisite sting. "So good, sweetheart," he growled. "God Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward," I sighed, burying my fingers in his hair and urging his mouth back to mine. I missed these moments in his arms so much, times when we were so close that I couldn't tell where I ended and where he began. It felt so right to be here again, with his hands on me. I wanted to be even closer, and I reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, needing to feel his skin on mine.

Edward could sense what I was trying to do and he hunched his shoulders to allow me to pull his shirt off. I had it pulled up almost over his head when he hissed in pain and I froze, my hand caught both in his shirt and his hair. I tugged, trying to dislodge my hand, and he yelped a little this time.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I think my hand's stuck in your shirt, and in your hair, too," I said with an embarrassed groan. "Can you sit up?"

Edward sat up awkwardly, his head half caught in his shirt. I sat up with him, one hand in his shirt as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened. "Can you bend just a little more?" I asked him, trying to see the top of his head.

Edward bent forward, and I felt his nose nuzzle my collarbone. "Mmmm, might as well take advantage of this position," he murmured, lowering his head just enough to take my nipple between his lips. I automatically tightened my fingers in his hair in response, and he groaned in discomfort. "Ouch, okay, let's figure out what the hell is going on."

I tugged the collar of his shirt aside and uncovered my fingers. A loose thread from his hem was wound around the diamond of my engagement ring, which was also caught in Edward's hair. I gently tugged to free the trapped strands and then carefully pulled the shirt off of his head.

Edward straightened up and rubbed his head, then looked at my hand and the engagement ring sparkling in the low light. He carefully unwound the loose string, freeing my ring from the shirt. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my finger as he had when he had placed the ring there the first time. His smile was just as beautiful now as it had been then.

Our earlier urgency had fled, replaced by a tranquility as we sat together in silence, smiling at one another over my engagement ring. "Are you okay, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked, feeling a little shy, sitting before him in only my panties. I clutched his shirt to my chest, trying to cover up some of my exposed skin.

"Much better than okay. I owe you a huge apology though, Bella. I had no idea what I have been putting you through the last couple of weeks. I'm so sorry for teasing you and leading you on, love," Edward said, running his fingers through his hair.

I reached up and grabbed his hand. "No need to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to let you know it was bothering me. And I'm sorry that...well, that you didn't realize that I still...that I still want you. And I do, more than anything."

Edward smiled, reaching up and caressing my cheek. "I think you demonstrated that rather well this evening, both with words and deeds. And your words, Bella? Jesus Christ, I haven't been so close to coming in my pants since I was fifteen years old," he confessed, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bed. I blushed, and he laughed, the sound carefree.

"So what are we going to do about our agreement to abstain until the wedding?" I asked. It was obvious that nothing was going to happen now—the mood was broken and we definitely needed to get to the engagement party, and I would be bringing Sarah and Will home with me tonight.

Edward looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I'm not sure. You've got the kids all week and next weekend because Jake and Renesmee are on their honeymoon. And the weekend after that is our wedding." I loved the way his eyes got all soft when he said 'our wedding'. "It's not that far away, and our opportunities to spend time alone would be few and far between."

He suddenly reached out and pulled me onto his lap, kissing me forcefully. "Make no mistake that it's only for lack of opportunity, my beautiful girl. I want you so much I could very happily skip the engagement party tonight and spend all evening here making love with you, if I didn't think that Alice will be hunting us down very soon." We both shuddered at that thought. "Besides, I think our lovely daughter has some plans tonight for your brother?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

God, my heart raced when he called Sarah ours, and I started giggling, thinking of Sarah's plot. "Won't you tell me Sarah's plans, please?" Edward asked, pressing persuasive kisses along my jaw and sucking my earlobe between his lips.

I shivered, moaning softly and shifting in his lap to straddle him again, and Edward groaned loudly. "Unless you want Alice to come looking for us, you'd better stop that Mr. Cullen, or I'm going to take your answer as a yes and fuck you right here, right now."

I felt Edward's cock twitch beneath me and smiled widely when he growled and nipped at my collarbone. "And as much as I want my answer to be yes, we really shouldn't miss our own engagement party." He reached around me, holding up my bra in front of us. "By the way, I approve of this one very much. Tonight's going to be very…_hard_…for me, knowing you've got this on under your dress. Promise you'll wear it for me again soon?"

"Of course. I'm glad you like it," I grinned, reaching for it.

"May I?" Edward asked.

"Sure, but I don't think it's your size or color," I answered cheekily.

Edward swatted my bottom playfully, and I had to bite my lip to stifle my moan. His eyes darkened briefly. "None of that, young lady," he admonished, his voice low and seductive. He slipped the straps up my arms, his fingertips caressing my flesh as he replaced the garment. I remembered him redressing me after our tryst in his office, finding it just as erotic as it had been before. We shared several lingering kisses and caresses as we helped one another get ready for the party, the tension we had both been feeling having vanished after our conversation and time spent together.

The drive to Alice and Jasper's was short, and although we were early, we still had to park some distance away from the house. "Do we know this many people?" Edward joked as we walked by car after car.

"Alice and I decided to invite the people who weren't going to be able to make it to the wedding," Rosalie said, appearing suddenly at my side and slipping her arm through mine. "Most of the bookstore and CWC staff are here. The kids invited some friends. And of course you guys have a friend or two amongst the crowd as well."

And a crowd it was. There were easily as many people as there had been at Alice's New Year's Eve party, the main difference being that I knew most of the people this time, and the atmosphere was much more relaxed and toned down. Edward and I spent the entire evening mingling with family, friends and colleagues. The food was wonderful, and I laughed hysterically when I saw Emmett manning the grill in an apron that read 'Dad is Grilling – Stand Back if You Want to Keep Your Eyebrows'. Charlie teased Edward good-naturedly about their weekend in Forks, until Will produced photographic evidence that Edward had actually caught a bigger walleye than Charlie their afternoon in the boat. Sarah and Will both loved Esme and Carlisle on sight, and spent the party splitting their time between their friends and all three sets of grandparents—the Swans, the Blacks, and the Cullens.

Twilight was starting to settle over the gathering when Sarah subtly caught my eye and winked, tilting her head in Seth's direction. I nodded and looped my arm through Edward's, squeezing lightly. He looked down at me with a warm smile, and I drummed my forefingers against him arm in our pre-arranged signal. It was time.

Sarah gave us a ten-minute head start, and Edward and I managed to get inside the house and hide in the alcove in the kitchen. I could hear footsteps approaching, recognizing Sarah's light footfalls and Seth's heavy clomps as they got nearer. I heard Sarah laughing at something Seth said, then the scraping of chairs as they made themselves comfortable at the table.

"So what's up peanut?" Seth asked Sarah affectionately.

"Well Uncle Seth, I kinda wanted to ask your advice about something," Sarah said, her voice a little shy and unsure.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Sarah," Seth said seriously, and I felt a rush of affection for him, knowing that he truly meant what he was telling her.

"Good. Normally I'd talk to Mom and Edward, or Dad and Ness, but everyone's been so busy with wedding plans I just haven't wanted to bother them."

"Oh Sarah, you're never a bother to any of them, you know that. Even if it was their wedding day, your mom and Edward would have time for you."

"Damn straight," Edward whispered in my ear, and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh I know, and if it was really important I'd go to them, but it's no big deal, so I figured I'd just bounce my idea off you and see what you think," Sarah said. Knowing what was coming next, I almost couldn't contain my giggle.

"I'll help however I can. Hit me, baby girl!" Seth said.

"Okay. So you know that my boyfriend Daniel is graduating next week. I want to give him a graduation gift, something personal and special. I have an idea, but I wanted to get your opinion to see what you thought of it."

"Sure, Sarah—what are you thinking of giving him?" Seth asked.

"A hand job," Sarah said, matter-of-factly.

I heard Seth start to sputter and choke, and realized that he had been drinking something. I dug my fingers into Edward's arm as he moved to get up and storm into the kitchen. I realized in that moment perhaps I shouldn't have kept the details of the conversation Sarah planned to have with Seth from Edward.

"Sarah Marie Black, what the hell are you thinking?" Seth yelled, and I heard the sound of the chair scraping across and then crashing to the floor. I could imagine him towering over Sarah, trying to use his impressive size to intimidate her.

I also knew that such a tactic wouldn't work on my daughter, especially when she was hell-bent on revenge for Seth's practical joke on Edward. "Buying a traditional graduation gift just doesn't convey the depth of my feelings for Daniel. I'd make something for him, but we all know that I'm not very creative or crafty, so something homemade is out of the question. And I know I'm not ready for sex yet, so a hand job seems pretty logical. I've done some research and it seems like men seem to enjoy those quite a bit, so I'm sure that Daniel will as well. But I have some technical questions for you. I'm sure, as a guy, that you've had your share of hand jobs. The first thing I need to know is if you're circumcised, because you know Daniel is originally from England, and since circumcision is more of an American thing, he's got a foreskin, and from what I understand, it's a little different to work with..."

"La la la la la, I'm not listening to you," Seth said loudly, and I could picture him plugging his ears and turning away from her, acting like she wasn't even there in front of him.

"Uncle Seth, I thought you said you would help me however you could?" Sarah said, her voice earnest and beseeching.

"That girl does NOT play fair," Edward whispered, his eyes wide as he looked at me. "This is so much worse than putting my back out." He was looking a little pale, with a tinge of green to his skin, at the topic of conversation. I patted his arm reassuringly. If Sarah and I hadn't already had a very long discussion with one another about this very topic—including the fact that she and Daniel were not interested in furthering their physical relationship at this time—I'd probably look the same.

"Sarah, you cannot possibly…be considering…giving…doing…that _thing_…with that _boy_!" Seth shouted.

"Yes, Uncle Seth. I am considering giving my boyfriend Daniel a hand job, and I am trying to get your advice," Sarah said calmly. Edward plugged his ears, and I rolled my eyes. Didn't he realize that Sarah was just kidding around to mess with Seth? I heard Seth start to stutter and protest again, but Sarah cut him off. "You said I could come to you for anything. Are you telling me now that I can't?"

Seth groaned. "Well hell, when you were asking about gifts, I figured you wanted to buy him a pen and pencil set, or maybe a watch or something. Sarah, this is kind of a big deal."

"No, it's just fooling around, having fun," Sarah argued.

"Don't say that!"

"It doesn't mean anything, it's just a hand job!"

"Bullshit! I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. You said yourself it was something special. And it is a big deal. For Christ's sake, you're only fifteen years old!"

"Almost sixteen," she countered quickly. "And how old were you when some girl popped your hand job cherry?"

"Look, how old I was doesn't matter Sarah. We're talking about you, not me. Besides, I'm a guy, and that's totally different."

"Uh oh," Edward muttered, and I nodded in agreement. Seth had really just put his foot—or more like his entire leg—in his mouth where Sarah was concerned. If there was one thing my daughter couldn't tolerate, it was a double standard.

"Oh _really_. So it's okay for a guy to have a hand job from some random girl at sixteen or fifteen, or even say _fourteen_?" she asked in a scathing tone, and I gulped. I happened to know Seth had been fourteen when he actually lost his virginity—but I didn't realize Sarah knew that as well. "But a girl who is madly in love with a boyfriend who loves her back isn't allowed to demonstrate that love. You know Uncle Seth? I really thought I'd get a more honest answer out of you than some of the others. Don't worry about it, I guess I'll just figure it all out on my own. Thanks for nothing," she spat, and I could hear Sarah starting to sniffle. Again I had to hold Edward back, this time from going to comfort her.

"Awww peanut, don't cry. I just…I can't…don't you see that…you know, that's boy's just not good enough for you, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let him mess with my family."

"Mess with your family?" I heard Sarah ask, her voice sounding muffled like Seth had drawn her into a hug, but I could still hear a triumphant note in her tone. "Like, oh I don't know, the way you messed with Edward a couple of weeks ago in Forks?"

There was a moment of stunned silence. "Wait, what?" Seth demanded, sounding incredulous. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't like people messing with your family? Well, I don't like people messing with mine either," Sarah said. "You can come out now!" she called in a louder voice, and Edward and I entered the kitchen with wide smiles.

"You little shit!" Seth yelled, his eyes narrowed at Sarah. "You about gave me a freaking heart attack."

"I figured you deserved it, Old Man Clearwater," Sarah taunted him, and I watched a rare blush climb Seth's cheeks.

"Maybe I did, but if I ever hear you mention hand jobs or sex again, it will be too soon," Seth vowed.

"A-freaking-men," Edward said, and he and Seth shared a horror-stricken look.

I pulled Sarah into my arms and hugged her, the both of us giggling. "You were brilliant, Sarah. I had to stop Edward from coming out here and hauling you off to the convent when you started up the conversation. I'm not entirely sure I can trust him or Seth around Daniel now to be honest."

"Why do you say that, Mrs. Black? What have I done to earn anyone's mistrust?" A soft voice from behind made us all turn. Daniel was standing in the doorway, nervously pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I apologize for interrupting what looks like a family talk, but I was looking for Sarah. She has been missing for quite a while, and I wanted to talk with her about my graduation celebration."

Daniel looked at us as if we were all lunatics when the four of us burst into such raucous laughter that we were crying. I could barely breathe between the laughter and the feel of Edward's arms wrapped tight around me.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," I choked out, noticing his deep blush and the way he averted his eyes from us. "It's a bit of a private joke, nothing to concern yourself with. Please, we're done with our conversation. Sarah, go ahead and go with Daniel, sweetheart. We'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. Hope that was okay," she whispered in my ear, giving me a hug.

"Perfect, but only because I know it was all fake," I said sternly.

"Of course. I'll come to you with the questions when the time is right," she whispered teasingly, and it was my turn to sputter and choke. "See ya later everyone!"

"Do I even want to know what she said?" Edward asked, pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

"No. I'd like to erase it myself," I admitted. "But I could use another glass of wine. Or maybe the whole bottle."

"Me too, but I think I'm going to need something a little stronger. Like whiskey. Or bleach to erase those mental images," Seth said with a horrified shudder. He turned to Edward and held his hand out. "I promise never to fuck with you again, brother. That kind of payback just ain't worth it. Truce?"

"Truce," Edward agreed, shaking Seth's hand. He slipped his arm around my waist again and pulled me to his side. "Come on, my beautiful fiancée, let's get back to our guests."

The party lasted late into the night. I didn't see how Alice was going to be able to top this with the wedding, but somehow I knew she'd pull it off. It was almost one in the morning when we ushered a sleepy Sarah and Will into the back of the Volvo. Will was snoring before we even pulled into the driveway.

"Will, wake up, man," Edward said, opening his door and poking him in the shoulder.

Will rolled a sleepy eye at Edward, and I saw him flash a dimpled grin. "Carry me, Daddy?" he teased, holding his arms up.

"Dream on, little man," Edward teased, grabbing his hand and helping him out of the car.

"Little man?" Will asked, straightening up to his full height, which was only a couple of inches shorter than Edward. "At least I can still get taller, instead of just wider," he teased.

"Not if you keep eating an entire cow like you did tonight," Sarah said in a bored voice.

"Better a cow than Daniel Arthur's face!" Will shot back and Sarah blushed a brilliant red.

"William Charles Black!" both Edward and I said in the same stern tone of voice. Sarah and Will turned to look at us and started laughing, which diffused the tension.

Once we were all inside, I gathered both of the kids close for a hug. "Thank you for all your help today. Alice and Jasper said they couldn't have done it without you."

"Family hug, c'mon Edward," Sarah said, making space between the two of us. Edward smiled widely and joined in the embrace, pressing a kiss to my forehead and then Sarah's.

"Don't even think about it!" Will joked, and Edward reached over and tousled his hair, which resulted in the two of them mock wrestling.

"All right, off to bed you two," I said, watching the kids both smother yawns.

"Okay. Love you Mom. You too, Edward," Sarah said, moving toward the staircase and blowing a kiss to us over her shoulder.

"Love you too sweetheart," I said, looking over at Edward, who looked absolutely stunned.

Sarah noticed and turned around, coming back to wrap Edward in a hug. "You look surprised. Of course I love you."

Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes as he laid his cheek on her hair. "I love you too, Sarah," he said in voice tight with emotion.

Will came over and patted Edward on the back. "Yeah, don't get all mushy and crap, but I kinda like you too."

Sarah looked up at me and we both rolled our eyes. "Boys," she sighed. "Good night everyone. C'mon Will, let's let Mom and Edward say goodnight."

I walked Edward to the front door, where he took him in his arms for several slow, intoxicating kisses. "Are you sure we have to say goodnight?" I asked breathlessly.

"We've only got two more weeks," he replied, his lips moving along my jawline and down my throat to tease along my collarbone.

"Actually it's only one week, six days..." I tilted my head to the side as he slipped the strap off my shoulder.

"...Twelve hours..." his tongue traced the lacy pattern of my bra as his hand slid up to cup my breast.

"...And twenty minutes until I become Mrs. Edward Cullen," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

Edward lifted his face to press his lips to mine once again. "Mmmm, Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Best name ever."

"And in one week, six days, twelve hours and nineteen minutes, it's mine," I said, losing myself in his kiss once again.

* * *

_**Soon we will be joining together **_

_**all the hopes for the future**_

_**as we are joining our lives.**_

_**Share with us this new beginning **_

_**the first day of our life together**_

_**on the Sixth day of June**_

_**at Two O'Clock in the Afternoon**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan Black**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**

* * *

**_

**That's right, we've got a WEDDING next chapter!**

**As always, if there was anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I would love to hear about it. I am still slowly making my way through my backlog of reviews, and I promise if you send me a review, you WILL get a response back from me!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read! ~ GM**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. All rights to _You Had Me From Hello _owned by Kenny Chesney. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**My everlasting love to my betas, Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01, and special thanks to this chapter's guest beta, PixieKat7. You ladies make my heart smile :)**

**I hope you remembered your invitations, because it's time for a wedding!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

All around me, people were scurrying from one place to another, taking care of last-minute details, while I stood to the side, 'out-of-the-way'. I had given up offering to help. The last time I had tried, Alice had threatened to tie me down, wrinkles to my dress be damned. The ceremony was due to start in twenty minutes, and I was nearly vibrating with excitement.

The morning had passed both too quickly and maddeningly slowly. The women had taken over the interior of Marcus and Dee's home to get ready, while the men were readying themselves at Caius and Thena's cottage in the woods. I had not seen Edward since just after the rehearsal last night, when Emmett and Jasper had literally pried him from my arms at Alice's command, but I had awoken to the reassuring buzz of my cell phone and a beautiful text message from my soon-to-be husband. _**Good morning my love. This is the last morning you will wake without me by your side. I can hardly wait. Six hours and counting…**_

Blinking past the tears in my eyes, I had hit the reply button on my phone. _**And no longer will we be forced to go our separate ways at the end of the day. The first day of our life together starts in five hours and fifty-eight minutes. I love you…**_

Alice had the entire day planned down to the second, of course. Hair and makeup for the bridal party and mothers—after we'd had massages, manicures and pedicures yesterday, in lieu of a bachelorette party. It was very interesting to me to watch Renee and Sue interact. I couldn't remember Charlie and Renee together, and I certainly couldn't picture it now. Renee and Sue were as opposite as could be, but they had struck up a friendship over the last several days that baffled all three of us—me, Charlie, and Renee's husband Phil. Esme and Dee found them both quite delightful, and all four of them had sat around late into the night last night drinking Dee's homemade Sangria and exchanging rather colorful stories that I wished I hadn't heard about my father, step-father, father-in-law, and uncle-in-law.

Alice breezed by, reaching out and squeezing my hand. "Fifteen minutes, Bella. I just saw your groom, and he looks just as happy as you do."

I smiled at that, and Sarah caught my eye from across the room, where she was pinning a flower on Will's vest. My smile became a little teary at the sight of my kids standing together. They looked so amazing, and so happy for _me_, that my heart was full to overflowing. I simply had never been happier in my entire life.

"No tears, Bella, or the wedding Nazi will make you do your makeup again," Rosalie teased softly in my ear, handing me a tissue.

I smiled up at her and dabbed at the corner of my eyes, catching the drops before they could fall. "All right, but I make no promises for when I see Edward." And I was _dying_ to see him.

"Well, he's just about crawling out of his skin in anticipation to see you. I told him you're worth the wait," Angela said with a wink, and I blushed.

"Of course she's worth the wait. She looks perfect," Sarah said, joining us.

Having been married before, both Edward and I had wanted to keep things fairly simple. That had been easier said than done once I had started dress shopping. Despite the myriad of options available to brides now, I had felt they were all too formal for what I wanted, and I actually ended up with a bridesmaid gown as my wedding dress. As a matter of fact, I ended up with the very same dress as my bridesmaids, although with Alice's suggested alterations, it was difficult to tell that our dresses were the same original design.

My dress was actually quite similar in design to the New Year's Eve dress Alice had chosen for me. It was floor-length, with a long, flowing skirt that fell from a slightly empire waist into a simple train in the back. Instead of an ivory or blush color as suggested by the shop owner, I had chosen a pale blue, with a subtle sheen to the fabric. Even though it was sleeveless, something I had originally balked at, I loved the delicate braided straps that flowed from the v-neckline and then crisscrossed over my shoulders and back. Originally the dress had no adornment other than the intricate straps, however when we had chosen the colors of the attendant's dresses, the owner of the shop had shown me some beautiful beaded ribbon that was exactly the color of the dresses that the ladies were going to wear. I chose to have the waist and hemline of my dress embellished with the ribbon and colored beadwork, which included a beautiful blue topaz and a rich sapphire interspersed with clear crystals that shimmered in the light.

I studied my reflection in the mirror, happy with the delicate upsweep of my hair that Kate had perfected this morning. I loved the subtle sparkle from the combs Carlisle and Esme had surprised me with that held my veil in place, inlaid with sapphire and blue topaz gems that matched the beadwork of my dress. I had not originally planned to wear a veil, but my mind kept returning to the line from the song Edward had sung when he proposed—_I'll take my trembling fingers, and I'll lift up your veil_. I wanted to share that experience with him, and the veil complimented the dress nicely.

My bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie and Angela, wore a slightly different version of the dress in the blue topaz color of the beading on my dress. The bodice of their dresses was more fitted than mine and the skirt fell to just above their knees. Their dresses were also simpler than mine, without the embellishments, and their straps did not crisscross in the back. Angela and Rosalie wore their hair up, while Alice wore her shorter style curled softly, framing her face and making her gray eyes seem immense.

Sarah, my maid-of-honor, wore the same dress as my bridesmaids, but in the dark sapphire blue shade of the beading on my dress that looked beautiful against her warm skin tone. Her long hair was pulled in a low, sleek ponytail to one side and draped over her shoulder. It was almost scary to me how grown up she looked.

My eyes strayed once again to Will, who was tapping his toes nervously. I had asked Sarah and Will to escort me down the aisle, where they would then take up their stations to act as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Will had been astonished when Edward had asked him, and not Emmett or Jasper, to be his Best Man. He looked just as grown up as his sister did, in his long-sleeved snowy white shirt, black-on-black patterned vest and a silky black tie that matched the rest of the groomsmen. I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, smiling fondly at the habit he seemed to be picking up from spending so much time around Edward.

Alice re-entered the room and all eyes turned to her. She looked over at me with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go out there and become Mrs. Cullen?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I said with conviction, not feeling nervous at all.

"That's the same thing that Edward said when I asked him if he was ready to make you Mrs. Cullen," Alice said, and I felt my heart flutter, not with nervousness, but with anticipation.

"Then let's do this!" Will said, pumping his fist, and we all laughed.

Alice had us all line up by the door in the order we would proceed down the aisle...or across the lawn in our case. As we walked down the hallway toward the front door, I could hear the faint sound of music growing louder from outside, and felt the tempo of my heartbeat pick up with each step I took.

When we reached the front door, Will held the door open for all of us. I could see the rest of the groomsmen waiting on the veranda. Each of the bridesmaids found their groomsmen, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Angela and Edward's cousin Garrett. Alice took a moment to check each groomsman's boutonnière – a single gardenia blossom wrapped in sapphire ribbon. She then handed each bridesmaid her bouquet – a small nosegay of gardenia blossoms, while Kate checked everyone's dresses and hair. Kate adjusted one of my combs and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the steps to join the gathering of family and friends waiting for us in the yard.

Alice squeezed my hands before placing my bouquet, a slightly larger version of what my friends carried, into my hands. We exchanged easy smiles before she took Jasper's arm.

I lifted my hand to position my veil, but Will stopped me. He stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms, and Sarah followed suit. "We love you, Mom," he whispered huskily.

"And we couldn't be happier for you and Edward, and for us," Sarah said.

I hugged them both back fiercely. "I love you guys so much and so does Edward."

"We know," Will said, pulling back. He and Sarah each pressed a kiss to my cheek, and then he carefully lifted my veil and placed it over my face.

I straightened my shoulders and smiled at the both of them. "All right, let's do this!" I said, mimicking Will's earlier words.

I watched as each of my attendants walked down the stairs and across the lawn in the early summer sunshine toward the family and friends that were waiting to celebrate with us. It was an absolutely beautiful day, with a light breeze blowing and not a cloud in the sky. I watched as first Angela, then Alice, and finally Rosalie crossed the lawn, before it was our turn.

I walked side by side with Will and Sarah, my eyes seeking out familiar faces as we approached the crowd, Edward still hidden from my view at the front. Charlie and Sue were beaming at us, as were Phil and Renee. Holly, Embry and their little girl Carson smiled at us. Carlisle and Esme, who was already dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief, were on the other side. I recognized every face in the crowd, but I was becoming impatient to see my groom, when suddenly he stepped into view.

Edward stole my breath away. He was wearing the same white shirt and black pants as his groomsmen, but his vest was the same pale blue as my dress, with a deep sapphire blue tie. It appeared that someone had attempted to tame his hair, probably Kate making a last-ditch effort after she had finished with the bridesmaids. But he had run his fingers through it a few times since, giving it that wonderfully rumpled look that I loved so much.

"_Bella_," Edward breathed as I drew near, and I smiled shyly at the reverence in his voice. Marcus, a retired Judge who had been absolutely thrilled when we asked him to perform the ceremony. waited until the crowd quieted down to start.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Edward and Bella a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of one another has grown and matured, and they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

He turned and looked at Sarah and Will, who were standing off to my right side. "Who supports Bella in her marriage to Edward?"

Will and Sarah stepped forward. Will spoke clearly. "We do, her children, William and Sarah." Will shook Edward's hand, and Sarah pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then they both took their places among the attendants. I stepped forward and placed my left hand in Edward's right one, and we turned our attention to Marcus.

"As you know, I have known Edward his entire life. I have seen him at his best, his worst, and everything in between. I have to say, his best has been during the past nine months, since this wonderful woman and her family came into his life. When we discussed wedding vows, these two were very adamant that traditional vows were not for them. Edward and Bella have written their own vows, which I will ask them now to repeat for you." Marcus stepped back and nodded to the two of us.

I turned and handed my bouquet to Sarah, who smiled radiantly at me. I returned her smile and then turned to Edward, placing my hands in his. He took a deep breath as our eyes met, and began his vows. His voice was strong, clear and true, never once wavering as he spoke, loud enough for those gathered to hear, but his tone intimate enough for me to know that he was speaking for my benefit alone. I blinked back tears, not wanting to miss a second.

"Isabella Marie, I marry you today with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past, and embrace our future. Thank you for making me whole again. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has in store for us, and I vow to be true and faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

I reached up and touched Edward's face gently with my fingertips before beginning my vows to him.

"Edward Anthony, on this first day of our life together, in the presence of our family and friends, I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for all the days of our lives. I give myself to you completely, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love."

Marcus cleared his throat and I jumped a little, startled by the interruption. I could hear light laughter around us, and I blushed. Edward winked at me and I smiled. Marcus turned to Will. "Do you have the rings?"

Will reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out the matching platinum bands Edward and I had chosen and handed them to Marcus. Marcus handed Edward my band first. "Edward, as you place this ring on Bella's finger, please repeat after me. 'Bella, I give you this ring, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion'."

Edward slid the ring on my finger, nestling it against my engagement ring, repeating the words in a husky voice before lifting my hand to his lips and kissing my ring finger as he had when we became engaged. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Marcus held out Edward's heavy platinum band to me. "Bella, as you place this ring on Edward's finger, please repeat after me. 'Edward, I give you this ring, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and devotion'."

I slowly moved the ring down Edward's ring finger, stating the pledge exactly as Marcus had instructed. I gripped Edward's hand tightly, loving the feel of the cool metal against his skin and the sight of my band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride," Marcus said with a grin.

Edward reached forward, and with fingers that were indeed trembling, he lifted the edges of my veil. He cupped my jaw and whispered, "Mrs. Cullen," before pressing his lips to mine in a sweet but passionate kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the crowd around us started to cheer. I ignored the sound, opening my lips to Edward and moaning as his tongue caressed mine, his hand slipping around the back of my neck and pressing me closer to him.

Marcus called out above the crowd, "May I present to you all Edward and Isabella Cullen!" This time it was Edward who groaned as he pulled away, kissing the tip of my nose and making me giggle. Marcus was standing right behind us, his smile jubilant as he waited to congratulate us. "Bella, welcome to the family!" he said, engulfing me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek. He grabbed Edward in a hearty hug as well, slapping him on the back. "Well done, boy."

Alice organized our attendants and we all walked back down the makeshift aisle and into the beautiful white tent that had been erected in the side yard, where we formed a receiving line. We were all handed glasses of champagne to sip while we greeted our guests. Once we had spoken with everyone, we went back outside for pictures, and by the time we returned to the tent, it was time for dinner to be served.

Esme and Dee had done an excellent job choosing the caterer. The food was incredible, and the staff was efficient and friendly. Everything was so well organized that even Alice, Kate, Dee and Esme were able to sit back and relax and enjoy the reception with the rest of us.

The biggest thing I had to worry about was wandering too far away from my husband. Invariably we would become separated while visiting with our guests, and someone would notice and start tapping their glass. It never took long for others to join in, and we would have to find one another across the crowded tent to fulfill the demands of our guests. Each time our kisses grew longer and hotter, and I knew that we wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at our own wedding reception.

While we cut the wedding cake and our guests were served pieces, the house band that played at Maria's on the weekend started tuning their instruments and warming up. I smiled at Alice as I slipped off my high heels and put on the flats she had brought me for dancing, and turned so that she could help me remove the veil from my hair and fasten up the train of my dress so that it wouldn't be stepped on during dancing.

The lead singer stepped up to the microphone and called out a greeting to everyone. "All right, let's have the bride and groom, Edward and Bella Cullen out here on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife!" There was applause from all around. Edward had been mysteriously silent about the choice of a song for our first dance. He had asked if I wanted any say in the selection, and I asked him to surprise me. I had loved all the songs he had chosen to sing to me during our courtship that I knew he would choose something equally as special for our wedding. The only thing he would tell me is it was not something he had already sung to me.

I was surprised when the band started up a slow tempo song with a distinct twang to it. "Country music?" I asked Edward, raising an eyebrow at him teasingly. I had grown used to his eclectic taste in music, but country was not a genre I was used to hearing on any of his playlists.

I was surprised when Edward blushed. "I know, not my usual choice, but in this case it was the words that spoke to me. This song is about how we met, Bella. How I felt the moment that I saw you, from the first moment that we spoke." He pulled me into his arms and placed a tender kiss on my temple, then started singing along with the words, his voice soft and husky, for my ears alone.

_One word, that's all you said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me, you were in my future far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well, you had me from hello_  
_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,_  
_You owned me, it was over from the start._  
_You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go._  
_I never even had a chance you know?_  
_You had me from hello_

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Edward was completely right. This was exactly how I had felt the moment I had returned to my seat at Maria's and found him sitting at our table. The way I felt when I had placed my hand in his when we were introduced. He had stolen my heart in that first moment, and I never wanted it back after. I stood on tiptoe and brushed my lips against his. He inhaled raggedly, lifting a hand to my face and brushing my cheek with his thumb as he began to sing the next verse.

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You owned me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello _

This time I couldn't stop my tears from spilling over. The odds had been so stacked against us ending up here, together. Between my marriage ending only days before and Edward's jaded outlook from the way his own relationship had dissolved, neither one of us was in a happy place when we met. Rosalie's carefully planned meeting could have just as easily backfired if I had refused to leave the house, or if Edward hadn't joined us at the table. Both of us had built up our walls, determined not to be hurt again. Had Alice not asked what I planned to do with myself, had I not decided on a whim to throw out the bookstore idea, Edward and I never would have gotten to know one another working together on A New Page.

As the song wound down, applause sounded around us and Edward gently brushed the tears from my cheeks. "I have loved you from hello, and I will love you forever," Edward whispered, kissing me softly, both of us mindful to keep the kiss chaste and short as the song ended.

The band started the next song, and we parted as Will came to dance with me and Sarah with Edward. The four of us stayed in close proximity, laughing and talking over the music, smiling and posing for several pictures. Then there were dances with Charlie and Esme, Carlisle and Renee, the entire bridal party, and then finally everyone was invited out onto the dance floor. I teared up a little watching Sarah and Daniel dancing a slow song together, sighed happily watching Charlie shuffling awkwardly with Sue in his arms, and laughed watching Phil and Renee cut a rug, showing off their ballroom dancing skills. Carlisle and Esme gave them a run for their money, while Rosalie and Emmett dirty danced their way around the dance floor, making Edward cringe more than once when Emmett grinded against Rose's ass.

"Are you telling me that after seven, almost eight weeks of celibacy, you aren't interested in a little bump and grind yourself, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck before nibbling on the lobe and giving his hair a playful tug.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Mrs. Cullen," he responded, tilting his hips toward me just the slightest bit as his lips captured mine. "I just don't think that the children that are present, including our own, need to witness our mating dance," he growled, glancing to the side. I turned, watching Sarah and Daniel dancing with a group of children that included Jasper and Alice's children, and Emmett and Rosalie's twins, who were doing an amazing imitation of their parent's dirty dance routine—it was obviously not the first time they had seen those particular dance moves. All around the dance floor we were surrounded by friends and family that we loved, but I just wanted to be with my husband. _Alone._

Edward pulled me tightly into his embrace. "Is it time to leave yet?" he asked. It appeared he felt the same way.

"Yes," I said, my voice trembling with anticipation. "Let me find Alice."

"No need, I'm right here," she sang behind me. "I was just coming to tell you if you're waiting for a polite time to leave, that it was about an hour ago!" _Now_ she tells us, the evil pixie!

"Well, we're ready now. All we need is the bouquet and garter toss, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll go let the band know, you guys go say your goodbyes to the kids and the parents, and I'll meet you near the stage. If I see anyone you need to see I'll send them your way."

Edward and I found Renee and Phil on our way and told them we'd see them tomorrow afternoon at Marcus' for a late lunch and gift opening, before heading to Vancouver to spend the rest of our honeymoon. Renee winked and hugged us and told us to have fun, making both Edward and I blush. Phil hugged us both and apologized for letting my mom have too much champagne, and we all laughed.

Charlie and Sue were next. We found them sitting at a table watching all the dancers. Sue had her eyes on Seth, and a mortified look on her face as he writhed on the dance floor looking like he'd been tasered. "I'm so sorry, you'd think he was raised by a pack of wolves," she said, shaking her head as Seth raised his head and howled along with the song.

"Raised by, no. Runs with, yes," I said, watching Paul, Jared and Embry all acting in the same goofy manner. "Just make sure none of them go into the woods, because I will not hesitate to shoot any one of them that wanders near my cabin tonight," I warned.

"Don't worry about them, Bells. Seth knows I've got my eyes on him," Charlie said. As if he could hear my dad, Seth looked up, his grin faltering momentarily at Charlie's stern look. Seth looked from me, to Edward, and then back at me again with a guilty look before quickly turning back to his friends. Charlie smiled at the two of us, shook Edward's hand and clapped him on the shoulder and then hugged me tightly. "Make one another happy, Bella," he whispered gruffly in my ear.

"We already do, Daddy," I whispered back, kissing his cheek. Sue gave both of us warm hugs and told us she would see us tomorrow.

Esme and Carlisle were near the stage, surrounded by all the younger children as Esme showed them how to do the chicken dance. The sight of Edward's beautiful, elegant, refined mother flapping her 'wings' and wiggling her way down made me giggle and smile, as did the sight of Carlisle standing behind her ogling her ass. He caught me watching him and shrugged his shoulders, gesturing at her bottom as if to say _what's a man to do?_. I burst out laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" Edward murmured close to my ear, his hands sliding high around my waist and near enough to my breasts to make my breath hitch and my thoughts turn to our wedding night, which I was becoming more and more anxious to begin.

"Not unless you want to know about the silent exchange your dad and I just had about your mom's ass," I teased him.

Edward groaned. "Nope, didn't want to know that. Got any brain bleach?"

I turned in his arms, trying to distract him. "C'mon, let's go say goodbye to your parents. Then I can take you home and make it all better, baby," I promised in a sultry voice, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Mmmm, it's going to take a lot of TLC, are you sure you're up for it?" he asked, grasping my hips and pulling me closer.

"Well it feels like _you're_ up for it, Mr. Cullen," I purred slyly, feeling him hard against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swiveled my hips against his, pretending to dance when I was merely using it as an excuse to rub our bodies together. We seriously needed to be out of here and together…_alone_…now!

"Jesus, Bella, you have no idea," he said in a hoarse voice, leaning down and capturing my lips in a hot kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around me, his hands ghosting over the top of my ass. I sucked forcefully on his bottom lip, groaning as he nipped my upper lip before his tongue stroked hungrily against mine.

"All right, it looks like we better get to the bouquet and garter toss before the bride and groom start their honeymoon on the dance floor!" the band's lead singer called into the microphone, and the crowd around us laughed and applauded, with a few loud wolf whistles thrown in for good measure. Edward cursed under his breath as we reluctantly drew apart and I fought the smile and blush getting caught brought to my face.

Alice beckoned us up onto the stage, where there was a chair waiting for me. The band started a rather risqué sounding instrumental number as I carefully raised my dress to my knee and Edward knelt before me, nuzzling my knee with his nose and lips, his fingers sliding up my leg to search for my garter. His left hand found the garter an inch or two above my knee and stopped there, while his right hand continued to climb my inner thigh, swirling against my smooth skin, his eyes locked with mine and his crooked smile naughty as his tongue swept along the inside of my lower thigh. I clamped my legs together and glared at him. He raised his eyebrows innocently and withdrew both hands, spinning the garter on his index finger.

I stood, perhaps a little too quickly on my wobbly legs and Edward smiled and growled in my ear as he had to catch me. Alice handed me a small nosegay of flowers, and then took over the microphone to tell all the single women in the crowd to come forward. The band started to play 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce and I watched as girls of all ages came onto the floor, including all of our nieces and nephews. Edward frowned when Sarah jostled her way to the front of the crowd. "Throw it hard," he instructed me, and I laughed.

I turned my back to the crowd and covered my eyes, and tossed it on the count of three. I laughed hysterically when Billi, my friend and favorite bookstore employee, stood there with a stunned look on her face and the bouquet in her hands. She had met a younger man a few weeks ago at the grocery store and they had been enjoying getting to know one another, but she was terrified of moving too quickly. She saw me laughing and flipped me off, which only made me laugh harder.

Alice announced for all the single men to make their way to the dance floor, finally resorting to calling out names when several of them tried to slink away. Seth stood toward the back with his hands in his pockets, as did several of his single friends. Daniel stood uncomfortably off to the side with his hands behind his back, glancing awkwardly at Edward as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. This time I was the one who remarked, "Throw it anywhere but to the side."

Edward closed his eyes and put it on his finger like a rubber band, then swung back and forth, before shooting it straight back. The crowd burst into raucous laughter when it landed directly on Seth's head and stayed there even when he shook his head slightly.

Carlisle and Esme joined us when we exited the stage, giving us both hugs and kisses to the cheek as they bid us a good night. Behind them stood Sarah and Will, who both engulfed me in a huge hug that I returned with as much strength as I could. "Thank you so much for making this day so perfect for me," I told them.

"For us," Edward said, wrapping his arms around us, kissing both of them on the temple, and grinning when they both opened their arms to allow him into the embrace. The four of us stood that way for several moments, our heads pressed together.

"Go, we've got some partying to do, and you're cramping our style," Sarah teased, kissing my cheek and ruffling Edward's hair at the same time.

"All right. I love you guys. If you need anything, we've got our cell phones, and…"

"Seriously? What the hell could we possibly need that would be worth interrupting your wedding night, Mom?" Will asked, rolling his eyes. "Go. We'll see you tomorrow. And we love you too." I watched the two of them walk away, Will seeking out Braden and the rest of his friends, and Sarah returning to Daniel standing nearby.

Finally, we were alone. Edward held his arm out to me, his eyes warm. "You heard them, Mrs. Cullen. Let's go."

* * *

**What? No wedding night? But this is the last chapter, right? WRONG! Yeah, I'm too wordy, and I wanted to share the whole wedding day instead of glossing over, so the next chapter is going to be the wedding night. Hope I've still got some readers around that are interested in reading about it after all the posting delays and the sexbargo.**

**As always, if there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read.**

**~ _GM_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Despite difficult circumstances in their own lives, my betas pull through for me every time. There are simply no words to describe the gratitude I feel for Iadorepugs and Cullen_Crazy01. I love you both. And extra hugs go out to my very special pre-reader, Billi Cullen. You must check out her fic, A Shock to the System, which is freaking hilarious and has one of the sexiest Edwards I know of in the fandom. And I'm not just saying that because I beta for her!**

**Again, I find myself beginning an update with an apology for taking so long. I won't go into the boring details of my RL drama, but only ask that you forgive me for the long wait. The wedding night...and final regular chapter of Never Enough starts below...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

It was quiet and calm at Cullen Cabin. If I listened very closely, I could hear the faint sounds of music and revelry coming from the house on the water through the open windows in the living room. I imagined our friends and family would stay late into the night, dancing and celebrating, and I hoped they had a wonderful time. But there was nowhere I would rather be than this serene cabin in the woods with my husband.

_My husband_. I looked over at Edward, who was standing near the window, staring out into the dark night. His vest was unbuttoned, his tie askew, his hair standing out in several different directions. He was breathtaking with the moonlight highlighting his features.

He turned, smiling as he caught me staring. "What?" he asked self-consciously, running his fingers through his hair once again.

"I'm just enjoying looking at my husband," I said softly.

Edward smiled the crooked grin that I loved. "Mmmm, come here, wife," he commanded in a gentle voice, and I crossed the room to stand by his side. He lifted my left hand with his, our wedding bands reflecting in the low light as he lifted my fingers to his lips for a kiss. He cupped my face in his hands and then tried to thread his fingers into my hair so that he could tilt my head back, but had to stop when he was unable to work his fingers into the strands. "Um, Bella? What the hell is wrong with your hair?"

"'Industrial strength hairspray, in case of inclement weather'," I quoted Alice with a giggle, poking at a strand and hearing it crackle in response. "I believe it can withstand hurricane force winds. Don't get too close, you might poke your eye out."

Edward leaned down and kissed me anyway, his lips warm and hungry. "I'm afraid that's just not acceptable. I plan on getting very, _very_ close to you, Mrs. Cullen." My new name caused a thrill of desire to race down my spine. "Would you like to take a shower to get that cement out of your hair? I could get us some wine, a little something to eat, and meet you in the bedroom in about twenty minutes?"

"That sounds wonderful," I admitted, looking forward to ridding myself of the heavy makeup and elaborate hairdo and eagerly anticipating preparing myself for the rest of our night. And I couldn't wait to share my wedding night surprise with him, the one I had barely kept quiet for the past few weeks.

It took three scrubbings to get all the remnants of the hair products out, so I took a little extra time to condition it thoroughly, luxuriating in the warm water. I thought back through the day, smiling and even laughing as certain memories surfaced. As I relived our first dance as husband and wife, my longing for Edward suddenly overtook me, and I hastened to complete my shower and join him.

After I dried off and scented myself with Edward's favorite lotion, I towel-dried my hair as best I could, squeezing the excess moisture from the length. I pulled my wedding night lingerie from my overnight case and put it on. I had eschewed the traditional white or ivory bride's attire in favor of Edward's favorite color. The dark sapphire blue lace and silk skimmed across my breasts, with bows at the shoulders and waist. The hem stopped at the tops of my thighs, and the coordinating panties had matching bows at each side. Wanting to talk with him for a few minutes, I covered myself with a terrycloth robe before leaving the bathroom, looking forward to his reaction when I did reveal myself.

Soft music was playing in the bedroom, and the light of several candles flickered from the dresser top. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket beside a tray filled with fruit, cheese, and some of the delicious chocolates and desserts from the wedding reception. Edward had discarded his vest, shoes and socks, but was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers from the wedding, his sleeves rolled up so that I could admire his muscular forearms. He turned when he heard my footsteps, smiling at me and making my heart fill with love.

I crossed the room to stand before him and he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, his palms making slow circles on my back, and I both heard and felt his sigh.

I put a little space between us so I could look up at him, sliding my hands up to touch him. "You've been so quiet today," I murmured, stroking his face with my fingertips, loving the way he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

"I had no words, Bella. My heart was just too full," Edward said, opening his eyes and staring into mine. And in that moment, I knew just what he meant, because I didn't know what to say either. There were too many words, and none of them were adequate.

So I decided to let my kiss speak for me instead. I rose to my toes and brushed my lips across his throat and skimmed his jaw before nibbling on his lower lip. The taste of his breath was intoxicating, and I moaned softly when he opened his mouth to mine. Our lips moved together languorously, our tongues tangling lazily as we shared endless kisses.

Eventually words began tumbling out. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, my fingers tracing his cheekbones, his jaw, tangling in his hair, tugging gently, scraping against his scalp.

"Mmmm, Bella, my love," he groaned softly, his voice rough with emotion and desire. His fingers fisted my robe as our kiss grew more fevered, and my own hands sought the front of his shirt to undo buttons and bare his skin to me.

"I'm dying to see what you're wearing under that robe, Mrs. Cullen" Edward said in a low voice, reaching down to tug on the tie, pulling me forward so that we were only a hair's breadth apart.

"Well, use those capable hands of yours to find out, husband," I teased, deliberately biting my bottom lip and giggling when he claimed my lips roughly in a hungry kiss.

Several things happened at once. Edward's fingers loosened the tie on my terry cloth robe and slid into the opening, a low growl escaping his lips as his fingers encountered the smooth silk of my negligee. I raised my hands to untuck his shirt, needing to feel his warm flesh beneath my palms. And my cell phone started to blare Charlie's ringtone from the nightstand at the same time the sound of fists pounding against the front door.

I pulled back and Edward was looking at me in confusion. "What the hell?" we said simultaneously. I started to become concerned, knowing that Sarah and Will were with Charlie and Sue, and that they would _never _call me tonight unless it was an absolute emergency.

Edward was suddenly all business. He closed my robe and tightened the tie, kissing my cheek quickly. "You get your phone and see what Charlie needs. I'll go answer the door."

"Bella!" Charlie all but shouted into the phone. "Thank God I was able to reach you!"

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, worried now, looking toward the doorway where Edward had disappeared downstairs. What in the world could have happened in the last hour to have inspired the panic I heard in Charlie's voice?

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I made you a promise, but I wasn't able to follow through," Charlie was babbling into the phone now. I started pawing through my suitcase, trying to locate clothes for wherever we needed to go—back to the house, to the hospital, a return trip to Port Angeles, whatever was necessary.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Dad, and where we need to meet you. Is it Sarah, or Will?" I asked, cringing as I waited for his answer.

"Meet me? Sarah or Will? No Bells, you don't need to meet me anywhere. And it's not Sarah or Will. It's…"

"Seth! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward yelled from downstairs, his voice carrying through the house.

"Was that Edward? Is Seth already there?" Charlie growled into the phone.

I pulled the tie tighter on my robe and felt my anger flare as I turned on my heel and left the bedroom. "Seth? This is about _Seth_?" I yelled, both into the phone and loud enough for Edward to hear as I pounded down the stairs.

"Now Bells, calm down, I can explain" Seth called from the doorway, where Edward was blocking his entrance. I could see Quil just beyond them as well. What the hell were they doing here?

"Seth, what did you do?" I demanded.

"It's not so much what I did, because I was gonna fix it, but it's what _this _idiot did after," Seth snarled, nodding his head towards Quil, who started yelling back at Seth.

"Everybody. Shut. UP!" Edward shouted, his voice echoing in the sudden silence. He released Seth and then closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before turning to me with a soft smile and an apologetic look. "Sorry, love." I blew him a kiss. "All right, both of you inside, on the couch. You've got two minutes to explain yourself, Clearwater, then I want you OUT of here, got it?"

I watched as Seth and Quil crossed the room to sit stiffly on the couch, glaring at one another the whole time. "Seth, tell us what's going on, _now_," Edward demanded in a deceptively calm voice, coming to stand beside me and slipping his arms around my waist.

Seth looked at me, then at Edward, then back to me with a guilty look that I recognized from earlier today. He had done that at the reception, before turning away to his friends. "What the hell have you done Seth?"

Seth still didn't speak. "You said you'd never mess with me again, so you'd better fucking spill, because I am out of patience. This is our _wedding _night man!" Edward snarled.

Seth held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Look, this was meant purely in fun, until this asshole got involved." Quil grumbled, but quieted quickly when Edward glared at him. "I snuck into the cabin earlier today and I...I...I stole your condoms."

"You...you...stole..." Edward stuttered, and I looked up at him, watching as an uncharacteristic blush climbed his cheeks to match the redness of my own. How mortifying that Seth and Quil knew what kind of birth control Edward and I used!

"Seth, you are such a jackass!" I yelled. "Give them back. Now."

"I felt bad and I was going to put them back before the end of the reception, but then this dipshit found them, and he destroyed them," Seth said, pointing accusingly at Quil.

"Well when I found them, and so freaking _many _of them, I mean, Jesus Christ, really? I thought _you_ were planning on using them with my cousin Caroline, and I wasn't about to let you disrespect her that way," Quil said, jutting his chin out in a surly manner.

Edward now had both hands in his hair and looked like he was going to start pulling it out by the roots. Edward looked from Quil to Seth. "So let's see if I get this straight. Seth snuck in here and took them, and then Quil destroyed them? All of them?" He sounded pretty desperate to me, and I understood why.

I think Seth could hear Edward's desperation as well, and he gulped audibly. "All of them. And I tried calling in to town, but there are no stores open this late, damn tourist town. Short of making an announcement at the wedding reception asking for a condom donation for the groom, there was nothing else I could think of. I'm sorry, Edward."

I reached up and grabbed Edward's hand before he really did start pulling out his hair, so relieved now for my wedding surprise. "Baby, it's okay. C'mon, let's get rid of the guys and go back to our wedding night."

Edward turned to me with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Bella, it's not okay, and it's not like we _can_ go back to our wedding night now. Seth, you little fucker, you just had to go and pull one more practical joke..."

"Edward, really, it's okay, we'll be fine. Seth, Quil, leave now. We'll see you tomorrow."

"How can you be so calm?" Edward asked, his voice starting to rise. "Bella, I know he's your brother, but for God's sake, this is our _wedding night_. Forgive me if I sound like an assuming ass, but I was kinda planning on getting laid tonight, and I thought you were too, if that little silk and lace number you're wearing is any indication. When our chosen method of contraception is condoms and these idiots have destroyed all of our condoms, I guess I find it a little difficult to keep my cool and say everything will be okay and just send them on their way!" Edward was shouting now, his eyes flashing, and frankly I was as aroused as hell.

"We don't need the condoms, Edward," I said quietly, wishing now that I had told him earlier what I had decided to save as a wedding night surprise instead.

Edward continued on, not even hearing what I said. "I had every intention of reenacting every night of our stay here as many times as I could before we left tomorrow—bedroom, hot tub, fireplace, hell, even the meadow if I could wait long enough to get you out there." He pulled me roughly against him and kissed me, his tongue delving deeply into my mouth before quickly pulling away. "Damn it!" he yelled, pulling at his hair again.

"Edward," I reached for him, trying to pull him closer to whisper in his ear, "We don't need the condoms, because I have an IUD." He didn't hear me because we were interrupted halfway through my confession by the sound of Seth and Quil arguing about whose fault it was.

Edward whistled loudly, and Seth and Quil looked up with guilty expressions. "It doesn't really matter whose fault it is, because the damage is done. Get the hell out of my sight."

"Edward, man, I really am sorry, you have no idea how sorry," Seth tried to say again, his voice positively miserable.

"Baby, it's okay," I tried to say to Edward again, tugging on his arm, needing to get him alone so I could talk to him privately.

But he talked right over me, glaring at Seth. "Seth, I don't care how sorry you are, nothing is going to change that you ruined this night for your sister and me," Edward told him.

"If Atera hadn't destroyed them all…"

"Fuck you Clearwater! If you hadn't taken the Goddamn condoms in the first place…"

Even as I tried to hold on to Edward's arm, he pulled away from me and grabbed Seth's elbow and Quil's forearm to escort them to the door. I couldn't take it any longer. Frustrated that no one would listen to me, I threw my hands up in the air and yelled "THE CONDOMS DON'T MATTER BECAUSE I HAVE AN IUD!" Everyone turned to look at me in stunned silence, and I felt my face flame in response. "Oh shit, did I really yell that?"

"I don't care if you yelled it, is it true?" Edward asked, staring at me. I nodded, looking down in mortification. "Why didn't you say anything before, sweetheart?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I said, wishing the floor would open up and swallow me whole. "Happy wedding?" I croaked, my voice squeaky.

"I'm hanging up now," I heard my father mutter in my ear, and I realized in horror that Charlie had still been on the phone and had heard the whole exchange.

I heard a strangled laugh from behind me, and Edward turned to glare at Seth and Quil, who were standing there trying to smother their laughter. "Why exactly are you still here?"

"We just left," Quil said quickly, pushing Seth towards the door. "Have fun, newlyweds."

Edward shut and locked the door behind them, leaning against it with a sigh and running his fingers through his hair. "Okay Bella, let's back up a couple of steps. You have an IUD."

"Yes," I said, still blushing, embarrassed as hell that I had yelled it out in front of everyone.

"So we don't need condoms any more."

"Yes," I said again. Apparently Edward was finally catching up.

"So..." Edward looked a little confused again, like he didn't know what to do next.

"So, let's get back in the damn bedroom, husband," I teased him. "Has your brain stopped working or something?"

Edward strode forward and pulled me into his arms, grabbing my ass and pulling me against his hips so that I could feel his erection hardening against my stomach. "No, but I'm afraid all the blood is currently being diverted to my other head."

"And that's without even seeing what I'm wearing under the robe," I joked, running my index finger down the vee of my robe and revealing a tiny bit of blue silk.

Edward started backing me toward the staircase, his lips caressing the column of my throat. "Like you're going to be wearing that for more than five seconds anyway," he murmured in a low, hypnotic voice, and I shivered.

"Upstairs, please," I nearly begged, wanting him almost beyond reason now.

"Yes, my sweet wife," he agreed with a groan as turned me around and followed me up the stairs, his hands slipping beneath my robe to caress my legs. I giggled and squirmed beneath his touch, enjoying the sound of his warm chuckle close to my ear.

We bypassed the champagne and food, heading straight for the bed. Edward paused a few steps away, his hands at my waist. "Show me?" he asked.

I nodded, and he dropped his hands. I reached for the tie and then turned around so my back was to him. I opened my robe slowly, lowering it as I looked over my shoulder at him. Edward swallowed hard, his eyes blazing as he followed the thick fabric's descent down my back. When the robe reached my bottom, I dropped the sleeves and the rest of the terry cloth tumbled to the floor, leaving me standing there in the silky fabric. I turned slowly and felt my knees go weak at the love I saw in his eyes.

"Bella, you are so damn beautiful," Edward rasped, reaching his hand out to me, his fingertips brushing up my arms to come to rest on my shoulders just beneath the silk bows. "You know my favorite part of this outfit?" he asked.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"This," Edward said, lifting my hand and placing a soft kiss on my left ring finger where my wedding band was nestled next to my engagement ring.

"That's mine, too," I agreed, reaching out to free the remaining buttons on his shirt before pushing it from his shoulders to join my robe on the floor, sighing in satisfaction when my fingertips finally made contact with his warm, muscular flesh.

"I don't know if I can do this the right way," Edward said, his voice trembling almost as much as his fingers, which were tracing the lines of my negligee, gooseflesh erupting in their wake.

"The right way?" I asked, touched by the nervousness in his gaze and his voice. "Edward, it's only been a few weeks. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how to make love," I teased, wanting to make him smile.

It worked, and I was rewarded with a dazzling grin and a warm kiss as he pulled me closer, his hands wandering beneath the silk to caress my skin. "I mean that it's our wedding night, and our lovemaking should be slow and reverent, an expression of our feelings. But after eight weeks, all of the drama tonight, and then learning that I get to be with you skin-to-skin," this last bit ended with a groan as he traced the column of my neck with urgent kisses. "Bella, I don't know that I can be slow and worship you the way you deserve. I want you too much, sweetheart."

I reached up and cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Edward, it wasn't so long ago that we stood in the kitchen of this very cabin and you convinced me that no matter how we came together, it's making love because it's us. Whether it's slow and sweet, hard and fast, or anything in between, so long as we both want it that way, it's fine."

His smile was relieved, while mine turned naughty. I gently pushed him back towards the bed. "Besides, after eight weeks without you, I don't think I can handle slow and worshipful right now, baby. I need you far too much." I reached out and rubbed my palm along his fly, both of us groaning as I cupped his erection, my other hand making quick work of the button and zipper on his trousers.

"Oh God, no more of that, or it'll be over before we start," Edward hissed, pulling my hand away. "Seriously Bella, I'm afraid I'm worse than a teenage boy on prom night here. I probably should have rubbed one out while you were in the bathroom or something. The good news is my recovery time will be excellent, but after eight weeks, I'll probably be a two-pump chump," he said as he chuckled apologetically, his cheeks pink.

"Maybe we can do something about that?" I suggested innocently, my smile anything but. Edward moaned as he leaned down to kiss me, and I divested him of his slacks and boxer briefs so that he was completely nude before me. He paused kissing me only long enough to pull the covers back so that we could climb into the bed and then he pulled me back into his arms, our lips and tongues tangling lazily as we embraced slowly.

Edward's fingers traced the bodice of my negligee, and I shivered under his touch, my nipples hardening. He smiled, his gaze darkening with lust as his fingertips stroked across the fabric to trace and tease the taut peaks. I inhaled raggedly, reaching up to tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him to me for another kiss, this one a little more forceful.

Edward still seemed a little hesitant, so I decided to take control, pushing him so that he was lying back against the pillows and sitting up on my knees next to him. I ran my fingers down his torso, tracing the defined muscles of his abdomen, the vee of his hips, and down his thighs, then moved between his knees.

I knelt between Edward's legs, stroking his cock as I watched him watching me. His eyes were heavy with lust as he clenched his jaw, his expression almost pained as I worked my hand along his length. I leaned down and kissed the tip, my tongue swirling to catch the bead of pre-cum that escaped, and Edward groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment before he looked back down at me, his eyes almost wild now. I kept my gaze locked with his as I opened my lips to take him in.

Edward reached down and stroked my cheek with his fingertips, his touch gentle. He put his hand on my head, not guiding my movements, just following. His hips started shifting with the rhythm I set, soft groans and words of love escaping his lips.

"Bella, up here, sweetheart," Edward said, his voice strained and husky. He motioned for me to turn so that I was facing in the opposite direction, my head still between his legs and my hips near his shoulders. He rolled on his side, taking me with him and placing one of my legs over his shoulder. I inhaled sharply when he grasped my hips, pulling me towards him as he pressed urgent open-mouthed kisses to my inner thigh. "This outfit is magnificent, but it absolutely has to go, right now," he growled against the lace crotch of my panties, his fingers nimbly loosening the silk ties and removing them, his lips hot on my flesh.

"_Edddddwardddd_," I groaned, his cock still between my lips as my hips bucked against his mouth. He chuckled darkly, using his fingers to spread me as his tongue slid through my folds and sought my clit, already throbbing with need for him. We had pleasured each other orally before, but never simultaneously, and I found it incredibly arousing but hard to concentrate on what I was doing to him and what he was doing to me at the same time.

Edward didn't seem to have the same trouble multi-tasking. He worked between my legs to bring my arousal to a fever pitch. His lips kissed and sucked at my hypersensitive flesh as his tongue delved and his fingers pressed and curled, seeking out my depths. My legs were shaking, clenched tightly around his shoulders as I gasped and groaned his name.

I felt him chuckle again, the vibrations making me shudder and moan, and I realized that I wasn't reciprocating at all. I was merely clutching his thighs and gyrating my hips against his face while his cock, hard and slick with the wetness of his pre-cum, rubbed against my collarbone. Flustered at my preoccupation, I resolved to see if I could make him as crazy as he was making me.

I loosened my grip on his legs, smoothing my hands to his knees, then trailing my fingers back up the inside of his thighs, feeling his muscles ripple beneath them. I reached to cup his scrotum with one hand and grasped his shaft with the other, bringing him back to my mouth, sliding him between my lips and laving him with my tongue. I felt his body shudder and heard him swear, his mouth faltering against me for the briefest of moments, and I smiled, renewing my efforts by sliding him deeper into my mouth, my tongue swirling against him as I began to suck. I used one hand to stroke his length that I couldn't fit into my mouth, and the other to stroke his balls and a finger on that hand to gently massage his perineum.

Edward gave just as good as he got, using his fingers, lips, tongue, and even occasionally his teeth to take me just as high. He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top so that I was literally straddling his face, his hands holding me forcefully by my ass so that he was fucking me with his tongue, his chin hitting my clit in perfect counterpoint. I was frantic for release, grinding on his face as I sucked on him, moaning his name around his rigid length and begging him to come.

I felt the sharp sting of a slap on first one cheek, then the other, and a guttural scream escaped my throat as I was suddenly thrown into my orgasm. My thighs clamped down on either side of Edward's head as he continued to lick and suckle my flesh. I wanted to make him scream too, but I didn't know if I could remember my own name, or even how to breathe.

"I want you to come in my mouth," I murmured against his hard flesh as I licked my way up his length and lowered my mouth over him once again, and that was all it took. Edward groaned loudly as his hips flexed and his body shuddered under mine, his fingers biting into my thighs as he came in long streams down my throat and steadied himself to ride out the aftershocks.

Still panting from exertion, I disentangled my legs from Edward's shoulders, moving to lie beside him on the bed. Edward rolled onto his side to face me, and then turned and knelt over me as he crawled slowly up my body, kissing and caressing my skin as he did. He paused to nuzzle my breasts, licking both peaks until they were stiff and aching.

He worked his way up my chest to my collarbones, my neck and my jaw. He untied the bows at my shoulders, and we lay entwined for some time kissing and caressing one another, exchanging words of love and adoration. I felt his hardness press at my hip. "You were right, that is impressive recovery time, Mr. Cullen," I teased, angling my body towards his, wanting him desperately.

"One benefit of our pre-wedding sexbargo, Mrs. Cullen," Edward joked in return, sliding his hand down my thigh and around the back of my knee, grasping my leg and pulling it up over his hip, opening me to his exploring fingers.

I wrapped my other leg around his thigh and hissed when I felt the head of his cock graze my wetness, needing him now. "Please Edward. No more waiting. I've been dying to feel you inside me, no more barriers. Just you and me, nothing but skin."

"Your wish, my command, Mrs. Cullen," he said, reaching down to align our bodies, thrusting gently to bring us together with a low moan. "Bella, my God. So warm, so wet. I've never..." He stopped moving, it almost seemed like he stopped breathing for a minute.

I reached up and touched his face. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Fucking amazing...I've never...first time...without condom..." he couldn't seem to complete his thoughts as he started to thrust ever-so-slowly, and I suddenly understood what he was saying. And it was fucking amazing, skin-to-skin like this. I could feel every inch of him in exquisite detail. And if it was like that for me, I could only imagine how much better it was for him.

He began moving faster, and both of us were panting and moaning like we never had before. I felt like I was on fire. I pulled him to me, kissing him ravenously as our bodies moved together, the sensations indescribable. Edward rose to his knees, pulling my legs so they were up against his chest and placing his hands under my bottom. I gasped at the new angle and threw my head back, feeling my orgasm building even faster. "So fucking tight," Edward groaned through clenched teeth, looking down and watching his body disappear into mine.

He groaned even louder when I reached down and cupped my breasts, pinching my nipples as he watched. Edward grasped my hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing my fingertips, then sucking on them for a moment and making me gasp. He took my hand and led it to my pussy and put my moistened fingertips on my clit, commanding roughly, "Touch yourself for me, Bella. I want to watch"

I moaned breathily, feeling him sliding into me just beneath where my fingers rested. I slid my fingers down, feeling his flesh slick with my arousal as he retreated and advanced within me, gathering the wetness so that I could massage my swollen clit as he had requested. Edward swore at he felt my fingers on him, and again as I followed his bidding. I lifted my head to watch us, my mouth going dry at the erotic sight of our bodies coming together. I stroked myself harder, faster, making sure to slide my fingers down to stroke against his cock as he entered me, all of the sensations coming together to bring me to the brink. I needed this, needed _him_ as much as I needed to breathe.

"Edward!" I cried, reaching up and wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine, my kiss frantic as I felt my body starting to convulse around his. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me almost to a sitting position, my hips straddling him as he pounded in to me.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" he groaned loudly into my mouth, biting my bottom lip as his orgasm took hold. I felt his cock pulse within me as he buried himself to the hilt, his hands almost bruising my hips, but I didn't care. His lips were penitent on mine as he kissed me softly, apologetically even as his heart still raced out of control. "Sweetheart," he whispered. "God Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," I said, stroking his face with my hand, running my fingers through his hair. "You like your wedding surprise then?" I teased, wiggling on his lap where he was still semi-hard within me.

Edward shivered, his flesh covered with goosebumps. "Wife, you are going to kill me. I know my earlier recovery time was impressive, but I will need at least some sustenance before round three tonight."

I giggled. "Good thing we have provisions. Would you like a little something to eat?"

"Let me get something for you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward insisted, leaning forward and giving me a lingering kiss.

"Mmmmm," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. I pouted when we separated, then grimaced. "Ewwww, now I remember why I liked condoms," I said, trying to move as little as possible.

"Well I have to say that was the most amazing experience of my entire life, so I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we repeat it as often as possible, even if it means I take the wet spot for the rest of our lives," Edward joked, kissing the tip of my nose before getting out of bed to retrieve two glasses of champagne and a plate of fruit and desserts from the reception. I giggled and whistled at him, and he looked over his shoulder, winking as he wiggled his ass at me.

We sat against the mound of pillows at the headboard, the blanket thrown over us to ward off the chill. Edward handed me a glass of champagne and asked, "Shall we make a toast?"

I raised my glass. "Certainly. To what shall we drink?" I asked, a feeling of déjà vu sweeping over me as I recalled having this exact conversation, albeit clothed, on New Year's Eve.

"To the beginning of a particularly spectacular life," Edward said sweetly, reaching forward to cup my cheek with his hand, his crooked smile making my heart skip a beat.

"To Edward," I whispered.

"To Bella," he whispered back, leaning forward.

"To us," we both said as our lips met once again.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Yeah, I had a little panic attack typing those two little words, those six little letters up there. This is the official end of _Never Enough_. I do have a single epilogue planned. It is over half written, but I will make no promises about when it will post, because with all the RL turmoil going on, I don't want to make promises I can't keep. But if you keep the story on alert, you will see when the epi posts.**

**I do have a few projects in the works, including continuing the EPOV of _Never Enough _– _Enough to Hope_, some one-shots, a collaboration, and possibly a new story of my own as well. I have no idea what the posting schedules may be at this point, so if you're interested in reading anything I may post in the future, please be sure to have me on author alert.**

**I thank each and every one of you that has read, alerted, and favorited_ Never Enough_, but especially those of you who have taken the time to send me reviews, and mega thanks to those who have reviewed multiple times. Even though it took some time, I have now answered all of the reviews I have received. If you haven't reviewed yet, would you please consider leaving me one now that the story is finished? And if you've been a loyal reviewer, I'd love to hear what you think of our lovely couple's final bow. So, if there's anything in this chapter that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, I'd love to hear about it. And you WILL hear back from me, I **_**promise**_**. And much quicker this time than last – lol!**

**Thank you so much for taking this ride with me.**

**~ GrayMatters**


	39. Epilogue Two Years Later

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, and the lyrics to **_**I Will**_** are the property of the Beatles.**** No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and storyline of **_**Never Enough**_**, however, belong to me. Please be nice and don't copy or translate without permission. Thank you.**

**Love, hugs and so many thanks I can't even begin to count them to my betas, Iadorepugs, Cullen_Crazy01 and special guest beta PixieKat7. It's because of them that this epilogue isn't a complete and utter disaster.**

**Iadorepugs and I have entered a one-shot in the Curvaceous & Bodacious contest. See my author profile for the link, and go read and vote, please! We're not above begging :)**

**So, what have Bella and Edward been up to since we last saw them? Read on, and **_**Edward**_** will tell you!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two years later - EPOV_

It was an unusually warm day for early June and the sun was almost uncomfortably hot as we sat outside. There was no shade to be found inside the Port Angeles High School football stadium and people all around us could be seen fanning themselves with their programs. I was grateful for my short-sleeved polo shirt and light khakis and that I hadn't forgotten my sunglasses in our hurry to leave the house this morning.

A flurry of movement to my right caught my eye and I watched with amusement as Will struggled to keep his little brother Colin in his lap during the long graduation ceremony. Jacob and Renesmee's son was a bundle of energy who rarely sat still, although he worshiped Will and behaved better for him than almost anyone else, which made Sarah green with envy.

I looked up at the stage where Sarah sat with the other members of the National Honor Society, listening attentively to the graduation guest speaker. I noticed her sneaking occasional glances in our direction, but not at any of the family gathered to celebrate her graduation. No, as it had been for the past two years, she had eyes only for her Daniel, who had returned from his sophomore year at University of Washington to be here. He was dressed in a suit jacket and tie, holding a bouquet of flowers as he stared up at the stage, his eyes locked on Sarah with a huge smile plastered on his face.

The last two years had been difficult on their relationship, although they both worked hard at it. He was only a couple of hours away in Seattle, but came home frequently to visit his parents and spend time with Sarah. Bella was already worried about next year—we both were—when Sarah was going to be all the way across the state at Washington State University. However, Sarah was excited to begin her studies toward her veterinary medicine degree and she and Daniel joked about their cross-state rivalry. Bella and I simply tried to adopt their attitude as best we could despite our worries.

The crowd perked up when the speaker finished and the principal presented the students to the superintendent for graduation. The honor students were the first to be presented with their diplomas and I stood with our family and cheered, watching Sarah with a proud father's eyes as she crossed the stage to accept her diploma. I may not have been her father biologically, but I believed my pride in Sarah's accomplishments equaled Bella's and Jacob's.

After all, I had been there for a lot of milestones the last two years. When Sarah had struggled with Trigonometry and Physics, I was the one who helped her study to maintain her stellar grade point average. And even more importantly, at least in Sarah's estimation, I was the one who taught her how to drive, her mother and father both too stressed by the experience to be of any real assistance. Not to say I hadn't earned a couple of gray hairs when the Volvo missed obstacles by mere inches, but I was far less agitated teaching her to drive than either Bella or Jake had been.

Sarah turned and smiled, making a silly face at the crowd that cheered her on. And what a crowd it was. All of her grandparents, aunts, uncles and extended family—the Swans, the Blacks and the Cullens were in attendance and we took up several rows. Emmett and Rosalie were the loudest, stomping their feet and whistling with the twins following their lead, while Bella and Esme were the weepiest, tissues in hand as they watched Sarah accept the congratulations of the members of the school board.

Only when Sarah exited the stage did we take our seats again. I turned to help Bella sit, wishing she hadn't insisted on wearing heels and worrying about her balance. My eyes were drawn to Bella's hand, the sun sparkling off the diamond in her ring as she pressed her palm to her abdomen. I looked up to see a grimace on her face as she shifted in her chair. Just beginning her ninth month of pregnancy, she was rarely comfortable sitting for any extended period of time these days and the metal folding chairs did nothing to alleviate her discomfort.

Bella's change of heart about having our baby came right on the heels of the birth of Jacob and Renesmee's son. A few days after coming home, Renesmee was rushed back to the hospital with a very serious infection. Bella and I had volunteered to take Colin so that Jacob could stay with Renesmee at the hospital. It had truly been touch-and-go for a while and he had nearly lost Renesmee at one point. After three days and nights of taking care of the baby and seeing how Will and Sarah were with their little brother, Bella told me that she had changed her mind about having a baby of our own, if I still wanted to have one. Even though I knew I wanted a child with Bella, we waited several weeks to make sure it wasn't a hasty decision before we took such a life-altering step. When we were certain, Bella scheduled an appointment to have her IUD removed and operation make-a-baby began in earnest.

Getting pregnant had been astonishingly easy. We had only been trying for two months when Bella climbed back into bed one morning with happy tears in her eyes and a positive pregnancy test in her hand. We both called in to work that day and spent the morning making the sweetest love possible to celebrate the news.

Being pregnant – well, that was another story altogether. Bella had suffered from such horrible morning sickness that she'd been hospitalized twice during her first trimester for dehydration and she lost a lot of weight. Our little nudger finally gave her some peace starting in the fourth month and it had been a very healthy, happy and normal pregnancy from that point on.

Bella noticed me watching her and smiled radiantly. She regularly cracked jokes about looking like one of the whales we had spotted on our trip to San Juan Island, but never had she been more beautiful to me than now, heavy with my child. I had barely been able to keep my hands off her before; now it was a daily struggle to rein in my passions to allow her the rest she needed.

As if she could read my mind, Bella reached over and placed her hand high on my thigh, her thumb rubbing slow circles as she watched the remaining line of graduates proceed across the stage. I tried to think of anything and everything I could to keep my arousal down and finally just ended up being grateful that my shirt was untucked. My wife could arouse me with the simplest of glances or touches and we were both thrilled that even with the advanced state of her pregnancy, such intimacies were not only possible but overwhelmingly enjoyable.

I flinched when Bella's nails dug into my leg for a brief moment and I snuck a sideways glance at her. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed except for the furrow between her eyebrows. Her expression smoothed and she opened her eyes again, shooting me a sideways glance and grinning, which did nothing to help the situation in my pants. I put my hand over hers and squeezed gently and we both returned our attention to the stage.

A couple of minutes later, while the principal droned on and on, I felt Bella's nails bite into my leg again, for a longer period this time. She shifted in her seat and pressed her other hand low on her abdomen, and I felt a trickle of fear slide down my spine.

"Are you okay, love?" I whispered, my voice urgent, noting that her complexion was pale and there were beads of perspiration on her brow.

"Yes, just a few contractions, no more than usual" she assured me, loosening her fingers and patting my thigh. The color was back in her cheeks and she looked more relaxed again. I sighed with relief. She'd been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for several weeks now, powerful enough that they woke her from sleep. Given how strong they felt just by touching her abdomen, I couldn't imagine how painful they were, and they weren't supposed to be anywhere near as painful as labor. It made me somewhat ill to think that Bella was going to go through that much agony to bring our child into the world. She'd had cesarean sections with both Sarah and Will, but she wanted to try a natural birth with our child. Her obstetrician was optimistic about the chances and as a result so was Bella. I just wanted both of them to be healthy and safe.

Another twenty minutes passed without incident as the graduation ceremony wrapped up. The graduates cheered and tossed their caps into the air and all around us our family and friends snapped pictures of Sarah and her classmates celebrating. Bella had forgotten the camera this morning and was berating herself for her 'pregnancy brain'. I on the other hand had no excuse other than I had been too busy trying to help Bella out of her dress rather than into it, so I made a mental note to ask the family members for copies of their pictures.

Sarah made her way through the crowd and headed straight into Bella's arms, where the two of them hugged fiercely as Sarah laughed and Bella cried. Bella's tears only made Sarah giggle harder. Bella's hormones had been out of control for the past seven months and she'd been crying at the drop of a hat. She'd cried when Sarah had aced her Trigonometry final in the first semester. She'd cried when Will made the varsity basketball team his sophomore year. Hell, she cried while watching television commercials or listening to the radio and that was when happy songs were playing. Emmett affectionately referred to her as the emotional barometer, which made Bella laugh...and then cry.

Sarah was passed down the line, hugging everyone in turn. I hugged her right after Will, whispering in her ear how proud I was of her. She hugged Jacob and Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Renee and Phil, Charlie and Sue, Esme and Carlisle, Seth and Caroline, and a host of other family and friends. Saving Daniel for last, the two of them shared a short but emotion-filled kiss that had Bella tearing-up again. I smiled at Bella and pulled her into my arms, pressing a kiss to her temple as I slid my arms around her midsection. The baby greeted me with a swift kick and I rubbed Bella's belly in response. She turned her head to smile at me and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

I heard Will groan in response and mutter, "Get a room" as he turned away in disgust. Despite the fact that he had filled out and was now just as tall as I was, he still wasn't any more interested in girls than he had been when I met him almost three years ago. The girls at his school, however, had definitely noticed Will, including several members of Sarah's own senior class who were eyeing him from down the row. But between basketball, baseball, and his advanced placement classes, he rarely had time outside of practice and homework to notice there was a world outside of school anyway. I kept telling Bella that someday a girl was going to come along and rock his world, but she would plug her ears and sing "La la la, I can't hear you," until I stopped.

Esme swooped down on Bella and I and tugged Bella from my embrace, her hands immediately going to Bella's belly. "How are you feeling, sweetheart? Should you be standing? You shouldn't be in the sun like this. Edward, go get her something to drink, would you?"

Bella laughed. "Esme, I'm fine. I've been sitting for hours, just like the rest of you, so it feels good to stand up and move around. Besides, we'll all be back at the house in just a little while and I'm sure Edward won't let me do anything, will you?" she teased me.

She knew me all too well. I had been working with Alice and Esme to make sure that everything for our family gathering this afternoon was all set and that Bella would have as little to do as possible, with only a few weeks to her due date. I had even gone so far as to hire a housekeeper last month, much to Bella's irritation, but our new house was so much larger than the old one that I didn't want her to tire herself trying to work and take care of the house as well.

We had moved last fall, our new home a few blocks away from Jasper and Alice. We had purchased the house with the intention of turning the fourth bedroom into a home office. The renovation was nearly complete when we decided to start trying for a baby. We quietly stopped work on the office, but didn't tell anyone our plans so as not to jinx anything. Alice was over the moon when Bella asked her to help plan the nursery, although all of Bella's girlfriends were frustrated when we refused to find out the baby's sex. The jungle animal themed nursery was going to be perfect no matter what baby Cullen turned out to be.

Everyone joined us at our house after the graduation for a family party. Sarah was having an open house for her friends and other relatives next week at her dad's house, but we wanted to have a separate celebration before the baby came with our own family. The house and yard were full of adults and kids of all ages, and I found myself stopping quite frequently to speak with people. Even though I vowed to keep track of Bella to make sure she was taking it easy and staying off her feet as much as possible, I hadn't seen her in quite some time. I found myself trying to exit out of multiple conversations stopping me from tracking her down.

I finally made my way into the house and stopped in the kitchen to speak with Sue, Charlie, Seth, and Caroline. Every one of our friends absolutely adored Caroline, and she was the perfect match for Seth. She had endeared herself to Bella and me by helping us get back at Seth for his wedding night prank. Four months ago, at Bella's baby shower, Caroline had pretended to be the surprise baby mama. When Seth walked in with an armload of presents and saw his fiancée beaming proudly under a banner that read 'Congratulations on Your New Arrival Seth and Caroline!' he had dropped in a dead faint. The video was a You Tube sensation among our friends, and no one at the garage would let a week go by without playing it. Seth officially declared an end to all pranks, which I didn't believe would last for a minute, but it sure felt good to get him back.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Caroline asked sweetly, while Seth eyed me nervously.

"I was actually going to ask if any of you have seen Bella," I said casually, trying to mask my worry with a smile. A glance at Charlie told me I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Last time I saw Bella she was headed upstairs, but that was quite a while ago," Sue offered, gesturing toward the staircase. I made small talk for a few more minutes before I excused myself to go up the stairs toward our master suite near the back of the house.

I found Bella in our room, sitting in the rocking chair I had placed near the window with her feet propped up on the ottoman. I crossed the room to stand behind her and see what she was watching outside. Emmett and Rosalie's twins were chasing Will and his friends, who were kicking a soccer ball around. Jasper and Alice's kids were throwing a Frisbee back and forth with Daniel, who was laughing as he kept pushing his glasses back up his nose. Sarah was talking and giggling with Esme and Renee, all three of them sneaking glances at Daniel, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what _that _conversation was all about.

I knelt down beside Bella, brushing her hair to one side and pressing a soft kiss to the spot on her neck that I knew always drove her crazy. She leaned into me and then turned her head to kiss me, tangling her fingers in my hair and tugging gently as our kiss grew more intense.

Bella's grip suddenly turned firm and she yanked my hair hard as she gasped. I chuckled and tried to shake my head. "Sweetheart, you know I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that kinda hurts," I joked, wincing as her fingers tightened even more.

"Oh my God, not nearly as much as this does," Bella groaned, dropping her hands to her stomach and arching her back. She bit her lip and moaned and for the first time since I met her I didn't find that sound sexy. I found it downright terrifying.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what's going on?" I asked, hearing the alarm in my voice. I lowered my hands to cover hers and felt her stomach, which was rock-hard beneath our touch.

"I hope that everyone will understand, but I think you and I need to go to the hospital," she said to me through clenched teeth as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"It's time?" I choked.

"Yes, it's time," she whispered back, her face finally relaxing into a beautiful smile as she exhaled, her stomach muscles softening and reshaping beneath our hands as the contraction subsided. "I've been timing my contractions; they've been coming every five minutes for the past hour and a half and they're getting stronger and longer."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked, feeling the panic set it. Bella wasn't due for several more weeks. Statistics ran through my mind of all the things that could go wrong with a premature birth as I felt my own breathing start to accelerate. "It can't be time, it's too early."

"I don't think that the baby cares too much about time tables right now. And we're at thirty-six weeks, so everything's going to be fine. I called the doctor and she's expecting us at the hospital. Don't worry," Bella said, raising her fingers to caress my cheek. This time I was the one to lean into the comfort of her touch. "I can't wait to meet our son or daughter."

Bella laughed as I staggered clumsily to my feet and scrambled around our bedroom, gathering her suitcase and mine, calling down the staircase to my parents. The entire household was in motion within minutes, promising to keep Sarah's party going while taking shifts at the hospital. I promised to call once we were settled in a room and drove off with Bella in the passenger seat, breathing heavily through another contraction and reassuring me at the same time that she and the baby were okay. God, how I loved my this woman.

Since Bella's doctor had called ahead we were immediately taken upstairs and settled into a room. Bella's doctor greeted us there and checked her over, indicating that we were indeed well on our way to becoming parents and that it looked like baby Cullen may even put in his or her appearance tonight if things continued to progress. Dr. Choate encouraged Bella to move around as much as possible and said it would make laboring easier, but encouraged her to remain attached to the monitors if she wasn't moving around.

The monitors—it felt like everything was ruled by the monitors. There was a monitor that gave a readout of Bella's heart rate and blood pressure, which I watched obsessively. Even though Bella was only thirty-seven, her blood pressure was a concern due to her 'advanced maternal age' and had been watched closely throughout her pregnancy. Another showed the baby's heart rate, which Bella watched even closer, having explained to me that the reason she'd needed a Cesarean section with Sarah was because her labor had been hard on Sarah and her heart rate had dropped too dramatically, putting Sarah in danger.

There were so many people in and out of Bella's room that I couldn't keep track of them. Doctors, nurses, aids, technicians. Despite her pain, Bella had a ready smile for each one and somehow could remember each person's name even as she labored. All I could do was watch my wife and those damned monitors and worry. Seeing her going through this pain was killing me. I desperately wanted to ask an anesthesiologist to simply knock her out until the baby came. Bella had promised me that she would ask for an epidural if it became too much, but had made me promise in return that I wouldn't badger her too soon to seek pain relief.

Two hours after we arrived, Bella's water broke. Her contractions immediately spiked in intensity and duration and she found it very difficult to move around after that. Another couple of hours passed and Bella cried in my arms as she admitted that she needed help with the pain, something I had been waiting for her to realize as I watched how her discomfort was affecting her numbers on all the monitors. She nearly crushed my fingers when she held my hand as the anesthesiologist administered the epidural. The look of calm on her face was almost instantaneous and I felt relief swamp me as I watched her blood pressure return to normal and the baby's heart rate level out.

Bella's labor continued to progress, now relatively pain-free and I was relieved when she was able to close her eyes to get some rest. I sat at her bedside, holding her hand and stroking her hair and inevitably watching the monitors. The nurses and aides continued to wander in and out, as did various family members, although once Sarah arrived from her party she stayed with us.

I noticed a marked change in the contractions on the monitor just as Dr. Choate re-entered the room and Bella stirred in her sleep, groaning uncomfortably. The doctor studied the monitor as well. "Looks like my timing is just about perfect. Edward, if you want to go scrub up, I think we're just about ready to start."

I dashed over to the sink and washed my hands up to the elbow, watching the room transform. A nurse and doctor from the neonatal unit came in with their warmer and equipment and started setting up for the baby's arrival. Another nurse arrived and started pulling things from the cabinet and putting together a tray for Dr. Choate's use. Sarah joined me at the sink and started washing as well and she met my gaze with a nervous smile.

"Ready for this?" I asked her.

"I sure am," she said. "Are you sure you're okay with me being here?"

"Of course I am. You know your mom and I want you here, but only if you're comfortable with it. It could get pretty intense," I reminded her. Bella and I wanted both Sarah and Will to be as involved as they wanted to be. Will was perfectly content 'participating' from down the hall, but Sarah wanted not only to be in the room but to actually help Bella through her labor.

"I know, and I can handle it, for you, Mom and for my brother or sister," Sarah answered confidently. I felt such a rush of love and pride that I wanted to reach out and hug her, but the doctor was motioning for us to return to Bella's side.

Bella was awake now, her eyes wide and scared as she watched the people moving efficiently around the room. I hurried back to her and her hand reached blindly for me, her fingers gripping mine tightly.

Dr. Choate sat down on the end of Bella's bed and checked her. "It's time," Bella said, no question in her voice. She looked up at me, her brown eyes apprehensive. "Edward, hold me?" she asked and her voice trembled.

"Always, sweetheart. Always," I said, knowing that I had to be strong and that I couldn't let my own fear show. I slipped my arm around her shoulders as I helped position her on the bed. Sarah stood by one hip, a nurse by the other. Another nurse and the neonatologist stood by the warmer, ready for the baby.

"All right Edward, Bella, we're ready to meet this little one. Bella, when the next contraction hits, take a deep breath and hold it and I want you to push while I count to ten. Then you rest and we'll do it again on the next contraction, okay?" I could see that Dr. Choate was smiling at us over her mask, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

Bella nodded, smiling bravely. She looked up at me, and I kissed her temple. "I love you, beautiful girl," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered back.

"Okay Bella, get ready, take a deep breath," Dr. Choate said and Bella started to push.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella was panting, exhausted and clearly in discomfort again. At the end of one particularly strong contraction, she collapsed back in my arms and sobbed, "I can't do it anymore, Edward."

"You _can_ do this, Bella, you're almost there," Dr. Choate encouraged.

"You've been saying that for thirty minutes," Sarah snapped, tears in her eyes. It was hurting her as much as it was me to see her mother in pain like this.

"Your mother is doing a wonderful job Sarah and your baby brother or sister is nearly here," Dr. Choate said kindly but firmly. "Just a little bit more, Bella. I can see the head. Edward, your child has your hair, that same wild reddish-brown color. Come on, Bella, I know you want to meet him or her. Edward, get her back on track."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and helped her sit upright again, ignoring her weak protest. I pressed my lips against her sweaty forehead and kissed her, then smoothed her hair out of her face. "Come on, sweetheart. You can do this. You're the strongest person I know. Do this for me, Bella. For us."

Bella stifled a sob as the next contraction built. "Focus," Dr. Choate told her as Bella fought against the pain.

I pressed my lips against Bella's ear and began to sing. "_Who knows how long I've loved you, you know I love you still, will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you want me to, I will_."

"Good job, Bella, perfect. A couple more contractions like that and the baby's head will be out," Dr. Choate praised.

"Edward," Bella gasped, raising her hand to grasp mine. She buried her head in my shoulder and I took comfort in the fact that her blood pressure had lowered slightly again from the slow ascent it had taken during Bella's pushing.

"All right, here comes another one. Get ready everyone."

As the doctor counted, I sang again, Bella's hand clasping mine tightly as she bore down. "_For if I ever saw you, I didn't catch your name, but it never really mattered, I will always feel the same_."

"Mom, I can see the head!" Sarah exclaimed. "C'mon, it's almost out!"

Bella laughed weakly and I smiled. "Sarah's right, the next push and the head should be out. Let's make it a good one, shall we?" Dr. Choate said.

Bella took a deep breath and I started to sing. "_Love you forever and forever, love you with all my heart, love you whenever we're together, love you when we're apart_."

Bella cried out softly and I stopped abruptly, looking down at her anxiously. "Okay Bella, stop pushing," Dr. Choate said sharply. "The baby's head is out, let me make sure everything's clear for the shoulders to follow."

"Gosh mom, the baby's got a ton of hair," Sarah said, her eyes wide and her voice full of awe.

"Almost there sweetheart," I said. "Next couple of pushes and we're going to be parents again." I kissed her temple as she leaned in to me.

"All right, ready to finish this and meet your baby?" Dr. Choate asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Next contraction, same thing, but then we're going to keep right on going after ten, exhale, take another deep breath and keep pushing, okay Bella?"

As soon as the doctor started counting, I started singing again, " _And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air, sing it loud so I can hear you, make it easy to be near you, for the things you do endear you to me, oh, you know, I will, I will_."

On the final line, I had three accompanists. One was Bella, who let out a final sob as the baby slipped from her body. The second was Sarah who gasped loudly at the same time. And the third was the quiet but strong cry of my child as it took its first breath in this world.

My eyes filled with tears at the most amazing sound I had ever heard. Dr. Choate placed the infant on Bella's stomach and the nurse started vigorously rubbing the baby with a blanket. "Bella, Edward, meet your daughter."

"She's beautiful," I said, hesitantly reaching out a finger toward her, but drawing it back as she cried.

Dr. Choate grabbed my hand and placed it on my daughter and I was amazed when she calmed under my touch. "Don't ever be afraid to touch in love. She needs that as much as she needs food, clothing and shelter. Would you like to cut her cord, Dad?"

_Dad_. I had given up the dream of being called that long ago. Bella had given that back to me. "Yes, please," I answered gruffly around the lump in my throat. When I looked up Bella and Sarah were watching me with tears in their eyes.

After I cut the cord, Dr. Choate wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed her in Bella's arms for a minute. All too soon, she reached for the baby. "Okay, as you know she's a little early, so we need to turn her over to the neonatal team to check her out and make sure everything's okay. They need to take her down to the unit, all right? And Bella, we've got a little work left to do."

Bella nodded wearily, watching anxiously as they bundled up our little girl and placed her in the warmer. She continued to cry and I wanted to snatch her back and protect her, but I knew that they needed to make sure she was okay. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, does she have a name?" the neonatal nurse asked softly.

I looked at Bella, and she nodded. We had discussed several names and had chosen one that used my initials. "Yes, her name is Elyse Abigail Cullen."

Elyse weighed in at a whopping five pounds two ounces and was sixteen and a half inches long. She did indeed have a full head of reddish brown hair that the staff actually had to wash it was so thick. One nurse even put a bow in Elyse's hair under her hospital cap. Her eyes were dark and it was difficult to tell if they would lighten or be brown like Bella's, although I fervently hoped for the latter. They tested her lung function and it appeared to be completely normal, thanks to the dose of steroids they had given Bella upon her arrival at the hospital. Aside from being on the small side, Elyse was healthy and suffered no ill-effects from her early birth.

Elyse dipped below five pounds during her hospital stay and had some difficulty latching on, although Bella was infinitely patient with her. I had never seen Bella so calm and serene as when Elyse was in her arms and my wife had never been more beautiful to me before. Ever.

I was the one who was overly emotional every time I saw my wife and daughter together. Emmett had found me standing in the hallway outside Bella's hospital room with tears in my eyes and freaked out, thinking that something had happened to either Bella or Elyse. He had laughed uproariously at me, earning twin smacks on the head from Sarah and Rosalie. Rose reminded him of the first time one of the twins learned to say 'daddy' and Emmett had bawled like a baby, at which point Emmett stopped laughing and blushed like a schoolgirl.

The neonatologist wanted to see Elyse return to her birth weight before leaving the hospital, so she had to stay a couple of extra days. The staff took one look at the determination in my wife's eyes and didn't even attempt to argue with her when she informed them she would be staying as long as Elyse did. I suspected that my father called in a few favors on our behalf, but I didn't mind if it meant that we wouldn't have to leave and return home to the empty nursery without our little girl. Bella was discharged two days after delivery, but didn't leave the hospital until Elyse did three days later.

She absolutely swam in the newborn outfit we chose as her going-home outfit and needed extra support in her car seat as well. I couldn't get over how small and delicate our little Elyse was…except for her cry. That girl had a set of lungs on her that we teased Will came straight from him. There was never a question when she needed something, because she went from silent to crying in half a second flat, even if it was the high, reedy cry of a newborn.

We returned home to find the nursery filled with boxes and bags of new clothes and accessories in various sizes for Elyse, courtesy of her aunts, grandmothers and sister who had waited to purchase clothing until they knew whether the baby was a boy or girl. We were grateful to have some smaller clothing that fit Elyse. Bella joked about never needing to shop for our daughter again, while I seriously considered whether I was going to have to add a walk-in closet to the nursery. I'd had no idea there were _that_ many clothes for a baby girl out there, especially in that many shades of pink. There was no possible way that Elyse would be able to wear each outfit before she outgrew them.

We settled into a routine at home pretty quickly. Bella was breastfeeding, but pumping too so that I could share in feeding Elyse. It took some practice, but I became pretty adept at changing diapers, although the first time Elyse both peed and pooped on me in the same diaper change, Bella was rendered almost incoherent with her laughter. Sarah and Will pitched in as much as their schedules allowed as well, helping around the house in between their jobs, cooking and cleaning, although Will steadfastly refused to so much as touch a single diaper.

Rather than return to the bookstore full time, Bella and Angela had hired Billi to take Bella's place as the third manager of A New Page and Bella was going to stay home with Elyse for at least the first six months. She still planned to go in every week to work on the scheduling and the books, but not for a while and not until she could take Elyse with her.

By the end of July it felt as if Elyse had always been with us and I couldn't imagine life without her. She was a healthy, happy baby, if a bit stubborn at times, which caused Bella to lament that she didn't seem to nap as much as Sarah and Will had. I had pointed out with a laugh that Will still enjoyed a good nap even at sixteen and that at least Elyse was sleeping for a decent amount of time at night between feedings.

I was sitting in the rocking chair in our bedroom with Elyse snuggled against my shoulder. She was freshly bathed, changed, fed and burped after her late evening feeding and it was just about time to lay her down for the first half of her night's sleep. I loved these moments before bed, cuddling with her and inhaling her sweet baby scent as she burrowed against me. Bella was trying to convince me that it was time for Elyse to start sleeping in the nursery down the hall. I knew Bella put her in the crib during the day when she napped and used the monitor, but I loved having Elyse in the bassinet in our room, only an arm's reach away when she would cry in the night.

"Is she sleeping?" Bella called from the bathroom.

I tilted my head so I could look down at Elyse. Her sweet face was completely relaxed, her breathing soft and even, her plump cheeks rosy. I couldn't resist nuzzling them and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yep, the milk coma has kicked in," I called back with a chuckle. I got up carefully from the rocker and crossed over to the bassinet and got ready to put her down.

"Crib, Edward," Bella said firmly from behind me.

"Awww sweetheart, let's keep her in here for just a couple more nights. It's Friday, I'll take the overnight feedings tonight and tomorrow, we won't disturb you at all," I wheedled, turning around with a pleading look on my face. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted my wife in the doorway between the bathroom and our bedroom. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at the sight that greeted me, while other parts of my anatomy definitely rose to the occasion.

Bella was grinning at me, her smile sweet, playful and sexy. Her luxurious brown curls were damp at the tips from her bath and piled on top of her head and she was dressed in a sheer lavender nightgown that skimmed her beautiful full curves that I found even more enticing since the birth of our daughter.

We had shared countless kisses and caresses since Elyse's birth and our emotional bond was closer than ever. But knowing how tired Bella was from caring for Elyse all day long, I hadn't wanted to rush her into rekindling our physical relationship too soon. Bella had casually mentioned the other day that we had been given the green light from Dr. Choate to resume 'normal activities', but I hadn't wanted to push her, even though I was eager…okay, _desperate_…to be with my wife again. She hadn't mentioned it since, but here she was in front of me, wearing sexy lingerie and a seductive smile. Could it be she was missing me as much as I was missing her?

Bella's smile faltered as I continued to gape at her and she folded her arms over her chest as she stepped quickly back into the bathroom. "Ahh, go ahead and lay her down. I'm g-going to grab my robe and go get a d-drink of water," she stuttered, her cheeks mottled red. She bolted from the room before I could form any words to try to convince her to stay.

I looked at the empty doorway through which Bella had disappeared and then down at the sleeping infant cradled in my arms. "Well Elyse, I guess I fucked that up royally, didn't I?" I sighed, grateful Elyse couldn't tattle on my language in front of her yet. I padded down the hallway to the nursery and turned on the nightlight, carefully placing Elyse in the center of the crib. I watched her cherubic face for a moment, said a prayer of thanks like I did every night for the tiny miracle that was my daughter and then went in search of her mother, the other miracle in my life.

I found Bella in the kitchen, staring out the window at the backyard. I could see the tears on her cheeks, which she wiped at hastily with the back of her hand when she heard me approach. "Elyse is down? I supposed I ought to get to bed then too, because she'll be up in a couple of hours wanting to eat again," Bella said, her voice full of false brightness. She dumped her glass of water into the sink, turning to walk out of the kitchen and attempting to give me wide berth.

I wasn't about to let her slide by, figuratively or literally. I stepped directly in front of the doorway and stopped her, my arms sliding around her waist and pulling her close to me. She hesitated for a moment before relaxing in my arms, laying her head against my shoulder, her palms flat against my chest.

I smoothed my hands along Bella's back, up over her shoulders and tangled my fingers into her hair, tilting her head back and bringing my mouth to hers. I breathed in the delicious taste of her sigh as I opened my lips over hers to deepen our kiss. Recalling the sight of her standing in the doorway in her sheer nightgown, I felt myself growing hard and I groaned her name when she slid her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine.

Bella gasped softly when I rocked my hips toward her. God, I had missed the sounds of her arousal, the feel of her pressed against me intimately. "Elyse?" she breathed.

"In the nursery," I murmured, slipping my hands beneath her robe and palming her breasts, feeling her nipples tighten beneath my touch. I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until I reached the spot beneath her ear that made her tremble. "Come to bed with me. I need to make love with my wife."

"Yessss," she hissed, her fingers in my hair, tugging as she directed my mouth back to hers, our kiss lush and wild. We paused for a moment, both of us breathing heavily and Bella giggled. "I wondered what it was going to take to get your attention. I've been hinting for days."

I stared at her and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open in shock. Bella laughed again. "Really, Edward. I told you the doctor gave us the green light, I've been telling you Elyse needs to be in her nursery. You worried me though when you didn't say anything when I came out of the bathroom tonight," she said, looking down. Even in the dim light, I could see a light blush on her cheeks and the uncertainty in her eyes.

Time to put those fears to rest right now. "Bella, I was completely speechless when I saw you tonight. I couldn't speak because there was no blood left in my brain. The sight of you, dressed like that and waiting for me, Jesus," I said reverently, sliding my hands down her back and cupping her ass, pulling her even tighter against me. "The almost eight weeks we waited for our wedding was nothing compared to the torture of sleeping next to you every night for the past two months. Our daughter is worth every sacrifice, but I am more than ready to have my wife back."

"Even a wife that looks like this?" Bella asked in a small voice, gesturing to her more generous curves. Bella had gained a normal amount of weight during her pregnancy and hadn't yet lost all that she had gained. I knew she was unhappy with her new figure, her wider hips, her rounder stomach, her fuller breasts, but I was utterly entranced by her shape, studying her when she wasn't paying attention so she wouldn't be self-conscious. If she knew the turn my thoughts always took when I looked at her, she wouldn't feel undesirable at all.

"Sweetheart, you have never been more beautiful to me," I told her sincerely. "I'm walking around half the time with a hard-on and feeling like a pervert because you're doing something simple like getting laundry out of the dryer or putting Elyse in her swing. I want you all the time," I said, groaning loudly when Bella pressed back against me, her insecurity being replaced by the boldness I had grown accustomed to from my wife.

"The way I figure it, we've got a couple of hours to ourselves. C'mon, husband, let's go make up for lost time," Bella whispered seductively, taking my earlobe between her lips and nibbling gently as she reached down and stroked my cock. "Race ya!" she said suddenly, pulling back, grinning and skipping up the stairs, dropping her robe at the bottom.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at where my wife had disappeared with a huge grin on my face. I was the luckiest bastard on earth with Bella in my life. She called my name from the bedroom and I saw her nightgown go sailing into the hall and I took the stairs two at a time, eager to have her in my arms again. I knew that no matter how much time I had with this woman, be it hours, days, weeks or years, it would never be enough, but that I would take every single moment that we had and cherish them forever.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, folks. For all of you who have read, favorited, and especially those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much for taking this journey with me. It's been an amazing experience, especially sharing the back-and-forth with my reviewers. I'm going to miss our "conversations."**

**And so one last time, I'll ask if there was anything that made you smile, laugh, sigh or even growl in frustration, please consider pressing that link below that says "Review this Chapter."**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
